A Different Path
by KingRPG
Summary: What if 'fractured' Milla survived and could actually exist in the prime dimension with the real Milla? The journey will be different, the consequences more severe. For every choice one makes, another must pay the price. -Begins before the boss battle of chapter 11 against Rideaux.
1. CHAPTER 1: THE TWO MAXWELL

**AN: Well guys, I just finished ToX2 and the part that hit me the most was chapter 11. Well to be fair, the ending pulled my heart strings even more...  
****Anyway, I wish to explore a different approach. As you've read the summary of this story, what IF somehow, the two Millas could actually exist in the prime dimension? Canon-wise, it would be impossible but I wish to explore this... Besides, if the two Maxwells did actually exist in the game, I'm sure there would have been some interesting skits...**

**Anyway on with the story!**

CHAPTER 1: THE TWO MAXWELL

Ludger, Jude, Alvin and Milla moved quickly towards the back of the ship. That was where Chancellor Marcia was being held. Any _Exodus_ soldier that tried to stop them was quickly and easily dispatched by the group.

As they continued running towards their destination, only Elle noticed the solemn look that Milla had on her face. She carried the look of someone preparing for their own execution. It was painted on her face. Hopeless. Despair. Elle wanted to say something but she could not find the words.

Milla, or what she sometimes heard the others call her as 'the other Milla', thought back to the conversation she had with Ludger and Jude at Marksburg.

"_That's right. The one who's keeping your Milla from returning… is me." Milla said._

"_How do you know?" Elle asked._

_With a sad expression, Milla answered, "Because two identical things can't coexist in the prime dimension… This world is not big enough for two Millas. Yours can't return until I'm gone…"_

"_Milla, wait…" Jude tried to protest but Milla was adamant._

"_The way to bring her back into her rightful dimension is obvious. You have to kill me."_

Milla shook the flashback away from her mind. She said those things like it didn't matter to her… but deep down, she was afraid. Her world destroyed was one thing but now, she had to sacrifice herself just so that the 'real' Milla could return? The thought frightened her. She didn't want to disappear, to be forgotten. But perhaps this was inevitable. She should have died when Ludger destroyed her world. And she thought this was probably for the best. Even if Jude claimed that the 'prime' Milla and she were two completely different Millas, she knew that Jude would definitely pick 'prime' Milla. She could never replace the original.

"Milla…" A voice said, startling Milla from her thoughts. It was Ludger, "Don't worry… We'll figure something out, alright?"

"…There's nothing to 'figure out'… Nothing can change my fate. Like I said, two identical beings… cannot coexist in the prime dimension." Milla replied. Jude and Alvin heard her but said nothing.

"…No… There must be something we can do… We can't just have you… disappear! I mean… you even promised Elle you'd make her soup after all of this is done!" Ludger argued.

"Debating about this is pointless." Milla muttered.

Ludger made no response and the group fell silent once more. Only the sound of their steps echoed through the empty hallways. Whenever there was an injured person, the group would stop for a moment and Jude would heal the injured. It was the least they could do before reaching Chancellor Maxwell.

Finally the group arrived before the doors that held Chancellor Marcia inside. Ludger and Jude gave a nod to each other and bursts open the door, rushing into the large room with Alvin, Milla and Elle following closely behind.

"Don't come any closer!" Chancellor Marcia cried out.

"Chancellor Marcia… I didn't give the floor to you." The man in red known as Rideaux said. With a confident grin, Rideaux faced the group.

"Rideaux! Why are you doing this? Jude demanded.

"Aw, now don't give me that look!" Rideaux approached one of the hostages and kicked the man in the face, knocking the man unconscious. He then transformed into a battle outfit red in color, an outfit that looked quite similar to the Chromatus outfit. "I'm here to help your Maxwell problem!"

With that Rideaux appeared instantly before the group with daggers revealed. It caught everyone by surprise. With a swift kick to Jude and smacking Milla in the face, both were stunned by the attack. Alvin leaped away to gain distance so Rideaux engaged Ludger. Ludger and Rideaux exchanged blows, the sound of metal clashing rings across the room. Both were dual-blade users and were on equal grounds, none gaining the upper hand. Finally both Ludger and Rideaux stopped their duel, Ludger backing off and Rideaux leaping high into the air. Once he landed, Alvin and Jude quickly struck together but Rideaux was simply far too agile for the pair. Jude threw a punch only for Rideaux to side-step the attempt and grabbed Jude's arm, twisting it to his back and holding him there. Alvin swung his sword and fired a shot with his gun, but all were dodged by Rideaux. Rideaux grabbed Alvin's arm and threw him to the ground, keeping him locked down with his foot.

"What do you mean help with the Maxwell problem?!" Milla demanded.

"Spirius has the knowledge of summoning Maxwell. That is to be expected, since Spirius was founded by the Kresnik, the first human to summon Maxwell!" The group gasped by the revelation as Rideaux continued, "Unfortunately, the arte of summoning Maxwell is… a messy one. For one, we need a living circuit."

With that, Rideaux pushed Jude and Alvin with an unseen force. Jude crashed on a wall to the right and Alvin to the left. Rideaux then created a red binding on Jude and Alvin, keeping them in place.

"Damn you!" Milla cried, charging towards Rideaux. However Rideaux easily kicked the sword out of Milla's hand like a person would steal candy from a baby. Milla's sword landed close to Elle's feet.

Rideaux smiled as he glared at Milla, "…And the secret ingredient is… a living sacrifice!"

Suddenly the ground around Milla began to glow. Caught by surprise, Milla could not react on time as the ground glowed brightly. Then the brightly-lit ground opened up, revealing an endless dark void of nothingness. Milla could feel herself falling into the void, losing all hope and figuring that this was her fate.

Ludger acted quickly, transforming into level 2 of his Chromatus state. With the enhanced strength and speed, Ludger reached out for Milla's hand at the nick of time, grabbing hold of it and saving her from falling into the abyss. However because Milla was almost out of reach, Ludger had to pierce his lance into the ground as an anchor so that he could reach Milla. However because of this, Ludger now had his hands full. His left hand was holding his lance to keep him in place and his right was holding Milla. He lacked the strength to pull Milla up.

"Ludger! Milla!" Elle cried out.

Watching the whole thing, Jude tried to break free of the binding but failed to do so. "Damn you!" Jude screamed in anger.

Rideaux turned to Jude and chuckled at Jude's screams of anguish, "There is no need to fake anger, Jude Mathis. You miss Maxwell, don't you? Your beloved wandering spirit."

Before Jude could make an answer, Elle had picked up Milla's sword and swung it towards Rideaux's thigh. It merely hit Rideaux like a brick wall, not harming the adult. Milla continued swinging the sword though, although she could barely hold the sword due to its weight.

"Take this! And this!"

Rideaux merely brused off Elle's attacks and looked at Milla, "I see you're quite a hit with the kids… phony."

"Shut up!" Elle cried, "She's… not a phony! Milla… is Milla!"

"Afraid she's not."

Rideaux kicked Elle away like a rag doll. With no one to stop him, Rideaux walked slowly towards the eight-year old girl, like a lion about to pounce on its prey. At this rate Elle would be killed. Ludger turned to Milla, his eyes confused as to what to do. Milla could see it. He was torn between a choice. Either he released her hand, which would mean killing her… or watching Elle die in front of him. Time was running out.

Milla was afraid. However Milla knew the choice was obvious. She gathered what courage she had left and looked at Ludger in the eye. "Let me go! He'll kill Elle!"

"No Milla!" Elle said desperately, "Don't give up! No matter what, don't give up! Ludger won't let you go!"

Rideaux laughed at that and raised his weapons, "Isn't that rich? You're the one that needs to give up!"

Ludger stared hopelessly at Elle. He wanted to rush over to her and save her. Yet he could not. He could not just release Milla to her fate. He didn't have the heart to do that. His brother Julius had always said that he was just too nice to be an Agent of Spirius.

"Hang in there Milla! Elle needs you!"

Milla bit her lips when she heard that. She did not want to hear that. She knew Elle had grown attached to her. And while she hated it, she was beginning to like Elle as well. Even Ludger as a rival in cooking. Those two were the only ones that she knew that had no connection towards the 'real' Milla. It was why Ludger and Elle accepted her quickly. The rest were kind to her as well, but Milla could sense it. She was not 'their' Milla. She was not the one that had travelled and fought together with them a year ago. She was not the Milla that Jude loved. _'Elle… Ludger… and everyone… thank you." _Milla thought before she steeled herself.

"…I'm sorry…" Milla finally said with a sad smile, "I'm going to have to leave the rest to you." Then softly, Milla uttered the words that Ludger could not hear, "_Arigatou_ (Thank you)."

Milla brushed away Ludger's hand, forcing Ludger to release her. Ludger's eyes widened in shock, watching Milla slowly fall into the darkness of the void. The palm of his right hand was still open, reaching out to the falling Milla. Ludger was at a loss for words.

As she continued falling, Milla made one final plea, "Please! Look after Elle!" And then to Ludger's horror, Milla was out of his reach.

Everything was dark. Empty. She could see nothing in this endless void. Milla closed her eyes, going through her memories. Soon she would fade out of existence. The thought was frightening. All the years she spent growing up would be gone in an instant. She wondered if she would feel anything before she disappeared. How much longer before it happens? Then Milla felt someone staring at her.

Milla opened her eyes to find another 'Milla' looking back at her. Instantly, Milla knew. This was the 'prime' Milla; the REAL Milla. The one that everyone knew and loved. The real Milla gave a nod of thanks towards the 'other' Milla as she flew upwards towards the opening… or perhaps it was a nod of acknowledgment? It did not matter to 'fractured' Milla. The 'real' Milla would be returning to her world and 'fractured' Milla would be gone soon.

"Hmph… I knew I wouldn't like you…" 'Fractured' Milla muttered as the two passed by.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile in the room Ludger was still stunned by 'fractured' Milla's actions. A few seconds ago, he was holding her hand. And now it was empty. She was gone. Ludger turned to Elle and for a second there, it was as if time had frozen still. Elle's eyes shook Ludger to the core. The innocent eyes that were staring back at Ludger. Milla meant much more to Elle than Ludger thought.

Unknown to Ludger, the desire to protect a loved one was fuel in strengthening the Chromatus. The Chromatus armor that was only covering half of Ludger's body now covered all of Ludger's body and only leaving his face. Ludger's Chromatus had evolved to level three. Ludger could feel a huge burst of strength in his body and much more agile as well. Without a hint of hesitation, Ludger leaped down into the large hole in the ground where Milla had fallen.

"LUDGER!" Jude and Elle screamed.

At the same moment Ludger leaped into the void, the hole flashed with bright, blue light and blinded everyone. Then a tremendous shockwave erupted from the center, blasting everyone away. A few seconds later, 'prime' Milla appeared and facing Rideaux, accompanied by the Four Great Spirits.

"Milla…" Jude whispered in disbelief, approaching Milla.

Before Jude could say another word, Milla placed a finger on Jude's lips. For a moment, the two locked eyes and were lost in each other.

XXXXXX

In the dark hole, Ludger was still in his level three Chromatus form when he spotted 'fractured' Milla. Ludger did not know how deep this empty void was and when they would both disappear. He needed to hurry. Once he was within reach, Ludger reached out and grabbed Milla's foot.

This startled Milla, looking up, "Huh?! Ludger?!"

"You're not going to sacrifice yourself!" Ludger said, "The 'real' Milla's up there! If I hurry back, we should be able to still make it back!"

"How do you even plan to do that? You can't fly!"

"You probably can't see since its dark but we can use the walls!"

Ludger pulled Milla and brought her to his back, carrying her like he was giving her a piggyback ride. Milla had a small blush from the direct contact. Once Milla was with him, Ludger diverted the fall and moved towards the side. Once his feet made direct contact with something solid, Ludger pushed forward. The powerful force allowed him to move upwards and towards the opposite side, landing on the wall and repeating. Soon they spotted the 'entrance' of the hole but it was closing up. With every last ounce of strength left he had in his level three Chromatus form, Ludger leaped upwards. At the very last moment, Ludger managed to slip through the 'entrance' right before it closed, arriving back safely in the prime dimension.

"Ludger!" Elle called out happily.

"Impossible! How did he…?!" Rideaux sputtered in disbelief.

"Ludger… Thank goodness…" Jude said in relief as he ran towards Ludger. It was then that Jude noticed that the 'other' Milla was present as well. "You… You saved her… What a relief… I thought…"

Ludger was panting hard, exhausted from the sudden upgrade of the Chromatus power and could not make a response. 'Prime' Milla and 'fractured' Milla stared at one another, as if they were looking into a mirror. The only differences they had were their outfit color and the slight difference with their hair.

'_Ludger… you brought me back… and now what…? I already said… no two same beings can coexist in the prime dimension…' _'Fractured' Milla thought to herself. It was now a question of when she would disappear.

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: The 'Arigatou' part by fractured Milla was just my intepretation of the bonus scene. The last part we never knew what fractured Milla actually said so I figured it could be a thank you.**

**Speaking of which, there might be certain changes on the rules of the Chromatus use that I might change from canon in order for the plot to work. It's not confirmed but I am considering the options.**


	2. CHAPTER 2: THANK YOU

**AN: Alright here comes chapter 2. I am pleased by the awesome support you guys have shown. For now I'll response to the generous reviews before I move on to what I have to say.**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Honestly I'm surprised there have not been much about a story where both Millas existing in the same world**

**Lyra Melody: Hmm... that was a good idea but I'll use my own. Good attempt at that guess... Hope you'll enjoy this chapter**

**Time Heals All: Yes... I wouldn't mind them pairing up to be fair. Fractured Milla only had 4 chapters so there was very little time to create anything but I could maybe sense that they'd make a nice couple if she'd had survived.**

**Haseo55: I know what you mean. I shed tears when I got the true ending on my 1st playthrough. And when fractured Milla was sacrificed, I was just... urghh.. Hmm... that's an interesting suggestion about the 4 other spirits. I'll just put them into consideration for now**

**That's it for response to reviews. **

**I also included a skit like in the game in an attempt to bring it much like the game. I hope I did okay. Let me know! I will definitely be exploring on how the two Millas will interact with each other. **

**CHAPTER 2: THANK YOU**

"Milla! You're alive!" Elle cried while sobbing and clinging to 'fractured' Milla's leg.

Rideaux was currently battling against 'prime' Milla, Jude and Alvin. Ludger was recovering by the side of the room with 'fractured' Milla. The transformation to level three Chromatus form took too much of Ludger's energy. But the party was doing fine since 'prime' Milla had the Four Great Spirits and it was proving to be too much for Rideaux.

However 'fractured' Milla was afraid. Elle was sobbing her eyes out and all 'fractured' Milla did was pat her on the back. Because once the battle was over with Rideaux, if 'prime' Milla neared her, she would disappear. Ludger saving her was meaningless from the very beginning. For a second, she thought of running. Escape from this ship so that she could live. But she felt only cowards would run and her pride would not allow it. She would accept her fate with dignity.

Rideaux backed away from his assailants, panting lightly, "Well aren't you a strong one, Milla Maxwell. I admit, I'm rather impressed." 'Prime' Milla gave no response and Rideaux continued, "I hope you'll go after the Waymarker with a similar sense of fervor. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"You're not getting away!" Jude exclaimed.

"And yet… they always do when someone says that."

Before Jude could attack, Rideaux revealed he held some sort of remote in his hand and clicked it. The room was suddenly filled with a bright light and gas. It only lasted for a second or so but when the party opened their eyes, Rideaux had already made his escape. Jude muttered a curse but nothing could be done for now. Rideaux was gone.

Now that the battle was over, the next issue was at hand. Both Milla's looked at each other, neither saying a word. Jude recalled what 'fractured' Milla had said in Marksburg.

"…_Because two identical things can't coexist in the prime dimension…" _

'Prime' Milla took the first step. She made her way towards 'fractured' Milla and Ludger. However once 'prime' Milla was close enough, what 'fractured' Milla feared most was at hand. 'Fractured' Milla began to dissolve and became translucent. 'Prime' Milla quickly stopped her approach but it was too late. 'Fractured' Milla had a defeated smile on her face. The inevitable had arrived. It was like when the 'fractured' Rollo slowly dissolved out of existence. Now it was her turn.

"No…" Ludger said suddenly, "I can… stop it!"

With his last ounce of strength, Ludger transformed into the level three Chromatus state once more. Ludger then reached out and grabbed hold of 'fractured' Milla's thigh. Suddenly 'fractured' Milla was solid again and stopped dissolving. Everyone gasped in surprise.

Ludger smiled weakly, "Just like how Elle managed to bring Milla from another dimension to the prime dimension by touching her… I figured… with a higher level of the Chromatus form… I can… allow two same beings… to live within… the prime dimension."

Jude thought about the logic of it, "That's true… Elle was holding to Milla before you destroyed that world. That was how Milla of that world made it back to the prime dimension… but that was Elle holding her and not you though."

"I don't… know exactly… how it works… but I was… nearby... in my Chromatus state… when Elle held Milla… maybe it worked… because I was close by?" Ludger suggested.

Now that 'fractured' Milla was solid once more and no longer under the danger of disappearing, Jude noticed that she was blushing madly. "Where the hell do you think you're touching me?!" 'Fractured' Milla cried, beating the back of Ludger's head. In his weakened state, Ludger did not realize where his hand was, which was dangerously close to her intimate parts.

Ludger landed face-first on the ground with a huge bump on his head, "Ow… Sorry…"

Everyone laughed. It was something that lightened the tense mood. 'Prime' Milla released a sigh of relief while both Jude and Alvin chuckled at Ludger's predicament. 'Fractured' Milla however got down on her knees and tears were flowing freely from her eyes like a river. In an emotional state, she uttered the words to Ludger, "…Thank you… you idiot…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Chancellor Marcia was rescued, the party regrouped at Marksburg. The group that had not joined Jude and Ludger for the rescue mission was pleased to find they returned unscathed. Ludger looked exhausted and needed Alvin's support. It was then that Rowen and Elize spotted a most peculiar sight.

Rowen saw two Millas with the group. Rowen sighed and removed his glasses, cleaning them with a cloth and putting them back on, "Oh my… are my old eyes finally playing tricks on me? I think I'm seeing two Millas."

"No Rowen… I'm seeing two Millas as well…" Elize said, "But… the one with the blue designs… that looks like the Milla I remembered. The way she walks…"

Leia gasped and covered her mouth in shock, "No way… is that… really the Milla we know?"

Muzet quickly flew towards the nearest Milla and hugged her, "Oh Milla… I've been looking all over for you."

Milla gave a nervous chuckle, "Err… you're hugging the wrong Milla." 'Fractured' Milla pointed to the Milla next to her. Muzet released the hug, turning to face the 'real' Milla.

"Oh my… you look so alike, I can't tell the difference." Muzet said, moving to hug the 'prime' Milla.

'Prime' Milla returned the hug, "I'm sorry for worrying you Muzet. Any of you actually."

Rowen shook his head, "It is good to see you again Milla…" He then turned towards 'fractured' Milla, "Anyone mind explaining to me what is going on however? As much as I am relieved to see that… 'other' Milla is still with us, I thought that… well…"

"It's all thanks to Ludger." Jude explained, "We're not sure how it works but apparently Ludger's Chromatus form allows him to modify the dimensional rules…"

"Hmm… So this is the power of a Kresnik." Gaius said, looking at Ludger, "Indeed you are a powerful ally. I am glad that you're in the team."

'Prime' Milla widened her eyes in shock when she heard what Gaius said, "Kresnik? I see… the line of family that had the 'Lance of Kresnik'…"

The mention of the 'Lance of Kresnik' brought back memories of their adventure a year ago. Ludger could feel the group staring back at him. Only Elle and 'fractured' Milla remained nonchalant. Jude wondered if the group had met Ludger a year ago, things would maybe have ended differently. Not only was Ludger a Kresnik but his skills would have helped the party a lot a year ago. Especially with Ludger on his Chromatus form. Jude was honestly glad that Ludger was a friend.

'Prime' Milla approached the tired Ludger, staring deep into his eyes, "Ludger Kresnik… I thank you for assisting my friends. I was stuck in the abyss for some time… and was in a comatose state… but through my 'other' self that met you… I was able to see through her eyes… I felt what she felt… and I saw how you selflessly went to save her… and through your powers, allowed her to live on… You're a good friend, Ludger Kresnik."

'Fractured' Milla looked away with a blush. Ludger merely returned a grin towards 'prime' Milla's praise, "I just… did what I thought was right…"

"That's right!" Elle added in, "Ludger never breaks a promise! He said he won't let Milla be alone! "

'Prime' Milla laid a gentle smile towards Elle. "I recall that Ludger promised to take you to the Land of Canaan?"

"H-how did you know?"

"Like I said, I saw everything through my 'other' self… So I know everything that happened when my 'other' self travelled with you. Elle, I want to go with you to the land of Canaan." Elle widened her eyes in surprise, "I want you to see… what I do there."

The whole party turned to Milla. The fact that the Lord of Spirits brought up the land of a myth meant something. "Sounds like you mean business." Gaius said, "You speak of Canaan. What's going on there?"

"The soul purification has reached its limit. In the abyss, I saw it with my own eyes. There are just too many fractured dimensions. Canaan is the only realm where all the impurities are flowing into Canaan. If we do not destroy all the other dimensions, the soul purification will break down."

Rowen fiddled with his facial hair as he considered this, "In other words, the fractured dimensions are not only dispersing soul energy, they are also concentrating this impurity?"

"So what happens if soul purification breaks down?" Leia asked.

Milla hesitated before answering, "If soul purification breaks down, then the poisonous Miasma gas will overflow into the world."

"But... wouldn't the Great Spirit Origin stop the Miasma?"

Muzet was about to answer when 'fractured' Milla stepped up, "That's only if he thinks humans are worth saving. That's the whole point of Origin's Trial."

'Prime' Milla nodded with a smile, "As expected of… myself." 'Fractured' Milla looked away with a pout.

Gaius crossed his arms on his chest, "So be it. We now have no choice but to reach the land of Canaan and pass the Great Spirit's trial for the sake of all humanity. It is clear then what wish we have to make towards the Great Spirit Origin."

"…To destroy all fractured dimensions… so this one may live…" Jude finished.

"You all act as if the fractured dimensions are worth nothing!" 'Fractured' Milla barked, "We all have our own lives… we exist you know! How can you all… be so selfish?"

Everyone grew silent at 'fractured' Elle's accusations. After all, she was right in a sense. It was what had been ringing in everyone's consciousness. Especially Ludger's. He had been destroying worlds just so that the prime dimension could live. It was a terrible burden to bear. If it was not for friends, Ludger would have broken down mentally a long time ago. The hurt look that Ludger had on his face softened 'fractured' Milla. She knew he wasn't doing it by choice. But it still angered her nevertheless.

The music of Ludger's GHS ringing destroyed the silence. Ludger picked up his GHS and it was Vera. "We have detected that Maxwell is no longer blocking our passage."

Ludger sighed tiredly, "So that means… we can proceed towards the dimension containing the final Waymarker?"

"That is correct. However right now the dimensional abyss is highly unstable. It will take some time before you can all enter the rift safely. We'll contact you once we've made the preparations." With that the conversation ended. Ludger placed his GHS in his phone

"Selfish bastards…" Jude cursed.

"I'm the reason…" 'Prime' Milla stated, "I unfortunately caused it when I harnessed mana out of the schism to take on a physical form. With the temporal crossroads gone, I had no choice."

Upon hearing that, Jude realized what that meant. "That means…"

"Yes… I can only remain in the human realm for a finite amount of time."

Jude heard the words and felt numb. It was simply fate. Until he could perfect spyrite technology, he could never be with Milla. It pained his heart to be so close and yet so far from her. Milla shared the same feelings as Jude. If she was not the Lord of Spirits, she would have chosen to be by Jude's side till the end of time.

"In any case, we should rest up for now." Rowen suggested, "Until Vera gives us the call, there's nothing much we can do."

Everyone agreed to that and began to depart Marksburg. However when 'prime' Milla took a step, she suddenly collapsed on both knees. Jude immediately ran to her side.

"Milla! You okay?" Jude asked in a worried tone.

Milla gave a slight nod, "Ye-yeah… I… I'm just… really… hungry…"

"…..Well…. you're certainly the old Milla alright…" Jude remarked. Everyone in the group chuckled.

**Skit: Cooking  
Present: Elle, 'fractured' Milla, Milla Maxwell &amp; Rowen**

Elle: Alright! Let's get back to Ludger's place so that Milla can keep her promise!

'Fractured Milla: Heh, this time my soup's definitely going to beat Ludger's!

Elle: Heh, there's no WAY you can beat Ludger's!

Milla: Oh wow, you can cook? I must say that I'm impressed.

'Fractured' Milla: You mean you can't cook?

Milla: Well I've never tried. I do like food though. Perhaps I should give it a try in the future.

'Fractured' Milla: Heh, you might be the Lord of Spirits here but it just shows there are still some things that I am better at.

Milla: W-well… *blushes* I just said I've never tried. I'm sure with enough practice, I can reach Ludger's level soon enough!

Elle: I don't know. Ludger is really good at cooking *smiles*

Rowen: I have to admit, after a sample of his fine cuisine, Ludger is indeed currently the best. A very fine attribute to have for a young man. I see you've picked a fine suitor.

'Fractured' Milla: Wh-wh-what?! Wh-what are you t-talking about!

*Rowen flees the scene with 'fractured' Milla chasing him*

Elle: …Milla's still going to cook for us right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was already night when the group left Ludger's apartment. Milla had to admit that her 'other' self's cooking was delicious but Ludger's cooking was on another level. It would have to be one of the best kinds of food she had, even counting a year ago.

While everyone went their separate ways, Milla and Jude stuck together. They were both enjoying a quiet walk in the streets of Elympios. However neither said a thing. Jude was always like that. He always had no idea on what to say but once the conversation was flowing, then it came naturally. After a while of walking, they finally arrived at a small apartment that Jude had in Elympios.

"Well… this is my place. Where are you going to stay Milla?" Jude said, turning to the Lord of Spirits.

"I have just arrived in the human realm not too long ago Jude… where do you think I should stay?"

"Huh?! Err… y-you… err… well, I guess I could… well, you could spend the night here?"

"And if I insist I wish to 'spend the night' during my time in the human realm?" Milla teased.

"I… I…"

"Until you can perfect spyrite technology, the times we can see each other will be limited. For now, my reasoning to persist in the human world… is a necessity. Will you not 'remind' me of human warmth…? Like how you did a year ago…?"

"Milla…"

Jude swallowed hard and could feel his heart beating against his chest like it was about to explode. As he reached out to cup Milla's face, he realized he was trembling. Milla closed in the distance that they could practically feel each other's body warmth. It had been far too long since Jude felt this. The two kissed. It was sensational. It was every little bit that Milla remembered a year ago. It was supposed to be a simple kiss on the lips. But their passion got the better of them. Milla's arms encircled Jude's neck, preventing him from stopping. Not that he wanted to stop. As Jude tried to catch his breath and slightly opened his mouth, Milla sneaked her tongue in. Honestly Milla knew little of such acts but she was just doing what she felt like. After a couple of seconds of a tongue-fight, the pair finally stopped. Their faces were just inches away, feeling each other's breath.

"Just for tonight…" Milla said softly, almost pleading, "After tonight… we have a job to do but for now… I want to remember this for times to come…"

Jude looked at Milla's eyes and then gave a nod. The two entered Jude's apartment and resumed their passion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the residential quarters, in Ludger's apartment, 'fractured' Milla was asleep. Elle was sleeping on Ludger's bed and 'fractured' Milla took the floor, only a blanket to cover her. Ludger insisted he slept elsewhere, presumably on the couch in the dining room.

Unknown to Elle or 'fractured' Milla, while the two slept, someone entered the room silently and watched the two. The man stood by the bedside, watching Elle's peaceful sleeping face and then knelt down. He gently tucked the blankets to her chest and then caressed the girl's hair. Elle rolled to her side and the man stopped.

The man then turned to 'fractured' Milla and transformed into Chromatus form. With a gentle hold on 'fractured' Milla's hand to make sure she did not wake up, the man waited until he was sure the situation had changed. Then as silent as the night, the man walked out of the room, never leaving any evidence he was there.

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: Perhaps the Jude x Milla scene was a little too much? I don't know... Let me know what you think. I definitely don't plan on writing any lemons, but I will be dropping hints here and there on their relationship.**


	3. CHAPTER 3: BONDS

**AN: Here comes chapter 3. All the reviews I received have been wonderful. I am really glad you guys are enjoying it so far. 'Fractured' Milla existing after chapter 11 brings out a lot of possibilities. There have been some PMs regarding ideas about where to take this story. I thank you all for that. It just shows me how much you guys want this story to not fall off, and I'll do my best in trying to keep it good.  
****Anyway, time to respond to reviews.**

**Time Heals All : Thanks! I will probably try to insert a skit once every chapter but no promises. I wish to make sure the skit stay in character like in the game. If I feel the chapter has a scene that does not fit a skit, I won't create one just for the sake of it. As for fluff, I was worried it was too... 18+ so I thought it didn't fit the 'T' rating...? That was just my concern, lol. Thanks for pointing out the name errors, I have already fixed them up :)**

**GroundZeroFirework : Lol, I was just worried the Jude x Milla scene was 18+... i mean I never showed what they were doing but I thought maybe the hints were just borderline... but glad you liked it  
**

**Haseo55 : The Ludger x Milla pairing will take time to build up. But I will be thinking on the pairings. As for your guess on the unknown figure at the end, it will be revealed further on in the story. And yes, I will try to keep the personalities in character when I do a skit. Thanks  
**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku : Well obviously I won't be confirming of who the unknown figure was in the last part, whether you guessed it right or wrong :p hahaha**

**chronotimeguard : wooooo! Thanks... I will be dropping more of their relationship in future chapters  
**

**Riku Uzumaki : Well whether your guesses were right or wrong, I won't be confirming it here. **

**Anyways, that's it for reviews. OH I left out a super important point I wanted to say in the last chapter but I forgot.  
Thing is, I'm changing one fact about the Chromatus form. The use of the Chromatus in this tale consumes a large amount of energy and will also further damage the inside organs. So it is still a double-edged sword but it will hurt the user's performance in future battles the more one uses it. This will be vital for future chapters in this plot.**

**Alright, sorry for my rambling guys... I just really appreciate all the support from you guys reviews so I wanted to thank each and everyone of you personally. Now hope you enjoy this chapter**

**CHAPTER 3: BONDS**

The morning light shone through the window and Milla's eyes twitched. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and the first thing that registered in her mind was another arm holding her by the waist behind her. Milla turned and saw Jude's sleeping face. He had a little drool seeping off the corner of his open mouth. Milla continued to stare, admiring his sleeping face. It was cute.

Milla pried free from Jude's arm and slowly got up from the bed. Milla surveyed Jude's room and upon finding her clothes and Jude's scattered across the bedroom floor reminded Milla of the previous night. Milla blushed upon the memory, taking another glance at the sleeping Jude. The passion they shared, it was a year's worth being released. '_Jude might look innocent… but last night… he was much more…'_ Milla decided not to finish that thought. If she did, she just might wish for a repeat performance.

"M-Milla…? You're awake?" Jude said, rubbing his eyes.

Milla was dressing herself up as she answered, "Do you mind looking away?"

Jude blushed heavily and apologized, turning away, "S-s-sorry! I didn't mean-"

Milla giggled and sat on the bed next to Jude, now fully clothed, "I'm just joking Jude. After last night, I don't think it makes any sense in hiding. Besides, it's not the first time… you've seen me."

"Y-yeah b-but still…"

"Hmm… perhaps I've still not fully grasped human customs…? I thought being as how close we are, I thought you could tell I was joking."

Jude scratched the back of his head nervously, "Hehe… it's just… I… well…"

Jude ran out of words to say and the two just stared at one another. Then both laughed. Jude then went and grabbed his clothes, putting them on. Jude wondered if this sort of experience was possible in the near future. Once he perfected spyrite technology, could Milla live with him like this? She was still the Lord of Spirits though. Would she be able to just… abandon her duty? Jude shook the thoughts away. When the time came, they would move through it together. For now, his main focus would be in perfecting spyrite technology.

Once Jude was fully dressed, he turned to Milla, who seemed lost in thought. "What's wrong?" Jude asked.

"…Ludger Kresnik… how did you meet him?"

"Ludger…? Oh, I had an appointment but I got lost in Trigelph. Ludger helped show me the way to the train station. However _Exodus_ attacked the train we were on. I don't know how but Ludger somehow ended up boarding the train as well… The two of us helped each other to stop the attack and… well, we've been together ever since, helping one another. Why do you ask?"

"I just feel… if we need to pass Origin's Trial… Ludger will be vital in helping us."

Jude nodded in agreement, "That is true… He is the only one who can travel to fractured dimensions… Without him, we couldn't have gotten the Waymarkers."

"That's not what I meant…" Milla replied, "It's true that we need him in order to travel to a fractured dimension… But I feel Origin's Trial was meant to be completed by a Kresnik… A chosen line by Origin… Ludger will be vital in completing the Trial."

"…I… I know we have to beat Origin's Trial… but I'm also doing this because Ludger is a friend. He's already going through so much and… I want to help him go through with it. He… he has a massive debt. So sometimes I accompany him on jobs to help him. And… he shoulders the burden of destroying different worlds as an Agent. I want to make sure he knows that we're there to support him."

Milla listened to Jude without any interruption. Jude continued rambling on for another minute about why he wanted to help Ludger. Honestly the Lord of Spirit could already see that Jude held Ludger in high regard. Even though Ludger had not fought with the group a year ago, Jude seemed to have formed a deep bond compared to the others. She wondered why that was so. She might have gotten the hang of some human customs, but the friendship between Jude and Ludger was probably something she would need time to figure out.

Once Jude was finally done, Milla's stomach grumbled. "How about we pay Ludger a visit? I'd like to see how my 'other' self is doing…"

"…You just want to eat Ludger's cooking again, don't you?"

Milla merely grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is it done yet?" An impatient Elle asked from her sit on the dining table.

"Be patient." 'Fractured' Milla replied, "Honestly… when Ludger's the one doing the cooking, you don't complain at all."

"I do if he puts tomatoes in my food!" Elle retorted. "Hmm… why are you even cooking? Ludger left earlier to do some grocery. He didn't tell you to cook."

'Fractured' Milla had a small blush appear on her cheeks, "W-well… I can't just stay here and do nothing! I don't intend to be a freeloader."

'Fractured' Milla continued stirring the pot of soup. Elle on the other hand just played with Rollo to occupy her time. The large cat was more than happy to play with the little girl. A minute later, there was a knock on the door. Elle opened the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Elle asked.

Jude was scratching his head, "Well…." Next to him was Milla and behind were Alvin and Leia. "We just thought we'd drop by. We met Alvin and Leia on the way here and they joined in as well." Alvin waved in his usual 'cool' attitude.

Milla sniffed the delightful aroma and then barged in, "Oh my… that smells good." Milla then noticed it was 'fractured' Milla doing the cooking, "Oh, you're cooking something? Let me watch…"

'Fractured' Milla rolled her eyes as Milla stood next to her. "You like to eat so much, why don't you just try and learn to cook something?"

"I'm learning right now, am I not? By watching you cook." Milla replied. 'Fractured' Milla made no comment and continued adding in some herbs into the soup.

Alvin, Leia and Jude had entered the apartment by then and witnessed the interactions between the two Millas. It was interesting. It was like watching twin sisters with different personalities. That was the only definite difference between the pair. Well, the bangs on their hair and color of their outfit were different as well. And 'fractured' Milla seemed to at least have better knowledge of human way of life than Milla.

Alvin and Leia took a sit on the dining table with Elle between them, facing the two Millas cooking. Jude took the sit opposite of Elle. It was then that Jude realized someone was missing.

"Where's Ludger?" Jude asked Elle.

"Ludger said he needed to do some grocery shopping." Elle answered, "Although that just means he needs to pick up more tomatoes."

Leia was staring at 'fractured' Milla doing the cooking and blurted out, "Hmm… So Ludger actually asked Milla to cook huh? I guess he really trusts you to take care of Elle." 'Fractured' Milla went stiff at the comment.

"No, Ludger just said he was going out shopping." Elle explained, "He thought Milla would still be asleep. The moment Ludger left, Milla…"

"Elle!" 'Fractured' Milla interjected, stopping Elle from finishing. "I mean… I didn't want to be a burden, that's all! So I thought I'd help around with some chores…"

Leia had a knowing grin plastered on her face, "Ohohoho… is that the _only _reason? Not because-" Alvin nudged Leia's side, stopping her from tormenting 'fractured' Milla.

Jude shook his head with a chuckle. Milla was oblivious to Leia's teasing her 'other' self since she was far too engrossed with the wonderful smell of Milla's food. It was a rowdy morning in such a compact apartment.

Then the door of the apartment opened and Ludger entered the room with a bag of items. "Oh, what's everyone doing here?"

Alvin and Leia turned around in their seat. Alvin gave his 'cool' wave, "Morning Ludger… thought we'd drop by to see how 'things' are going."

"Things…?" Ludger said confusedly.

"No, no, it's nothing!" Leia said quickly, "A-anyway… we were just on our way to Duval when we bumped into Milla and Jude. We thought we'd drop by and… have breakfast together!"

Ludger chuckled as he placed the bag of groceries on the kitchen counter. He did not mind them intruding in his place. As a matter of fact, he preferred it. He knew they liked his cooking and he enjoyed the company. As Ludger removed the items from the bag, he then noticed 'Fractured' Milla was cooking as well.

**Skit: Confusion  
Present: Ludger, 'fractured' Milla, Milla, Jude, Alvin, Leia &amp; Elle**

Ludger: Oh Milla… you're already up.

'Fractured' Milla &amp; Milla: Of course I am! ***both stare at each other***

'Fractured Milla: Think he was talking to me Milla…

Alvin: Huh… now that I think about it, how DO we differentiate between the two Millas?

Jude: ...Huh, good point… It's not right to call either of them the 'other' Milla…

Elle: How about… the Milla I and Ludger know become 'Milla 1' and the one you know becomes 'Milla 2'! ***Both Millas sweat drops***

Leia: Elle, it's not nice to put a number after their names just to differentiate them you know… If that's the case, it'd make sense to cast the Milla we know as 'Milla 1' since she's the original.

Alvin: And isn't what you just said much worse than what Elle did?

Leia: ***Realizing what she said* **Oh no! ***Turns to both Millas* **I-I'm so sorry! It's not what I meant!

'Fractured' Milla: its okay… I mean, I guess it's true… I'm just a… second Milla.

Milla: No you aren't. You're Milla Maxwell as much as I am Milla Maxwell. Don't speak so ill of yourself. I will not have that.

'Fractured' Milla: …You're right… thanks.

Jude: Still, this doesn't resolve how we should call each of them. Calling both of them 'Milla' will confuse them. What do you think Ludger?

Ludger: Well… I think its fine isn't it? Both are Millas… I don't think we need to change the way we call them, right?

Leia: Mmm… perhaps that's for the best…

Elle: So, when's Milla going to try cooking? Maybe she's better than Milla…

Milla: Are you talking about me?

'Fractured' Milla: Or me?

Ludger: ***Nervous laugh***

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast was done, Alvin and Leia left the apartment first to head to Duval. Ludger decided to head to the job bulletin to take on some jobs to pay up his outstanding debt. Jude and Milla insisted they join. There was nothing they could do anyway until Vera made the call to move for the final Waymarker. Elle and 'fractured' Milla joined as well.

As they traversed the streets of Elympios, they were met with glares of contempt. The party did their best to ignore them. The hatred between Elympios and Rieze Maxia was still hard to dissipate. There were even whispers of calling Ludger a '_traitor' _for being friends with Rieze Maxians. It was the same for Jude and the rest in Rieze Maxia, being labeled by some as 'betrayers'.

Imagine the party's surprise when they found Gaius and Muzet speaking with the locals. Muzet spotted the group and flew to them with a happy smile until she spotted the two Millas.

"Oh dear… I don't know who is who…" Muzet said with a pout.

"It's me Muzet." Milla answered, "What are you doing here with Gaius?"

"Hmm… I'm just bored and I thought I'd try and have a little fun… but Gaius is just such a stiff."

After Gaius was done conversing with the people and they left, Gaius joined in the conversation. "I am doing this just so that I can understand the local people, Muzet. I am not doing this for fun." Gaius then turned to the group, "So what brings you all here?"

"Ludger's just about to search for a job to take on." Jude answered.

"Interesting…" Gaius crossed his arms across his chest, "If you don't mind, I'd like to join you. I hear there is an elite monster that needs to be taken care of in the Alest Highroad. They are offering a generous reward as well."

Muzet giggled, "Oh sounds like fun. I'd like to join as well."

The group was about to agree on it when Ludger' GHS started ringing. Everyone turned to Ludger as he picked the call. It was Vera.

"DODA here. We have detected a new fractured dimension. The rift is located in Leronde." Vera said.

"What about the one for the final Waymarker?" Ludger asked.

"The dimensional abyss towards the final Waymarker is still highly unstable. For now, we need you to destroy the new fractured dimension."

"…I understand… We'll head to the new fractured dimension then." The call ended and Ludger placed his GHS back into his pocket.

"Looks like you have a job to do." Jude said, "We're willing to join and help you."

"Yes… this shouldn't be your burden to bear all by yourself." Milla added in.

"I'll come along as well." 'Fractured' Milla said, "Just to make sure nothing happens to you. It'll be troublesome for Elle."

"There's nothing to do here so… count me in!" Muzet said. Gaius merely gave a nod.

Ludger nodded with gratitude, "Thanks guys… Let's meet at the Spirius Corporation in ten minutes. We should prepare for the journey."

The group nodded and went their separate ways for a moment. Only Elle and 'fractured' Milla stayed with Ludger. Just as Ludger was about to move, he started coughing and had to cover his mouth to not draw attention. No one thought anything of it. Jude who was not too far away saw Ludger's cough and stopped for a moment.

"You okay Ludger?" Jude asked from afar.

Ludger merely gave a thumb up and Jude continued on his way with Milla. Elle and 'fractured' Milla moved ahead and Ludger followed them from behind. It was then that Ludger could feel a liquid sensation on his hand that he used to cover his mouth. Ludger checked it and widened in surprise and concern when he saw what it was.

'_Blood?'_

**CHAPTER END**


	4. CHAPTER 4: BURDEN

**AN: Hello guys, this is to bring in the new update! Overwhelming number of reviews in the last chapt and absolutely loved reading them. It pumps me up to write more to deliver the new chapter! Now then, let's respond to them (although this is going to be a lot)**

**Time Heals All: Haha, I just manage by recalling their skits and making sure they do not go out of character. But if there was a job just for writing skits, well... let's not go there hahaha. Well for me I felt that while Jude seemed to hold Ludger as a close friend, I felt the game could have emphasized more about that in the game thus I created that part in the last chapter.**

**GroundZeroFirework: Oh thanks for pointing that out. I'll correct that mistake on Trigelph. Haha, well I'm not the best in creating fluffy moments so I time to create ideas and even then, they are not the best**

**Riku Uzumaki: mmm so much questions... and I can't answer them :( spoilers for there**

**Haseo55: Yes, this story will advance in plot but I wish to have the characters interact more... Yes, give more time for the Ludger x Milla to develop. As a matter of fact, this chapt will slowly bring that out**

**chronotimeguard: Yeah I try to keep the skits interesting and in character. As for Ludger's condition, well... that will be for future chapters**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: You'll have to wait until we reach that arc... which isn't too far of**

**Kazane Hime: Haha, I know what you mean. That's why I mentioned that little bit in the previous chapter about them being twin sisters. Ah yes, I guess 'Milla-san' and 'Milla' will make sense in differentiating them. As to addressing them again in the future chapters, I have not thought that far ahead. Perhaps. The other couples... I have not given too much consideration into them but perhaps there will be small subtle hints later on.**

**U-know Yunho: Well we will never know what she said. For me the game had very little build up for Ludger x Alt. Milla although that possibility could have been there if she survived. Thus I felt a 'Thank you' was much more appropriate. In any case, what she said is just open to interpretation**

**13TheAce: Mmm... No idea which review to respond since you did it all for each chapt... so I'll just respond to the latest. Glad you enjoyed the fluffs where I could and as for the blood coughing... that you will have to wait until future chapters.**

**ForteEXEMaster: Yes I know what you mean. I too liked fractured Milla. Thanks, I definitely will try to keep them in character**

**Nameless Knight: Ah yes... I already knew from the beginning that my plot had some loopholes but I tried to cover them as realistically in game canon as I could. Of course that required certain changes.****  
****1\. As for your mention of how Victor could just enter the prime dimension since Ludger easily allowed both Millas to exist in the prime dimension, Victor cannot do that. As I have already hinted in the last chapter, the use of Chromatus can lead to... certain problems. Thus since Victor is 8 years into the future and experienced in the Chromatus... well, you get the idea... if not, you'll have to wait until further chapters.****  
****2\. As for the ritual to summon Maxwell, if I recall from the bonus chapter, the 'sacrifice' was never truly necessary to summon Milla Maxwell. Each spirit simply needed a 'proof'. For the old Maxwell, his proof was the hymn of proof and the idea of the sacrifice was only conducted by the Kresnik clan. Their idea was that the sacrifice was the proof... so for how I feel it, the moment fractured Milla was thrown into the hole to be 'sacrificed', that was all it needed to summon Milla. Thus before fractured Milla was completely gone from existence, I had Ludger save her before that happens. Of course I know this still does not solve the issue 100%, but that's what I only can do.****  
****3\. Ah yes, I am aware that Ludger's use of the Chromatus results in Elle being harmed. However I forgot to mention this but I might be changing that... or maybe not. I'm still considering it.****  
****In any case, I am aware that this story has its loopholes but this is the best I can do.**

**Welp, that is all for reviews. Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 4: BURDEN**

"Is everyone ready?" Ludger asked everyone.

The whole party was already assembled at the Spirius Corporation. With everyone ready for the journey, Ludger transformed into his Chromatus form and created a portal to enter. The others went ahead first and Ludger followed in last. In just a split second, the group was in another whole new dimension and no longer in Elympios. They were now in Rieze Maxia, in the hometown of Jude.

Jude took a second to check his surroundings. There were the familiar buildings, the roads and even the trees. It was exactly how Jude remembered it. "Yeah… We're definitely in Leronde."

"So what's our first order of business?" Gaius inquired.

"Let's speak with the townspeople." Ludger suggested, "We need to first find out what is going on in this dimension. There should be a major difference between the prime dimension and this dimension."

Muzet beamed excitedly, "Oh this is like a treasure hunt!"

In order to gather information faster, the group separated into two. Ludger, Elle and 'fractured' Milla moved as one group and the other were Jude, Milla, Gaius and Muzet. Ludger took his group towards the harbor to gather information and Jude decided to remain at the town center. Jude approached a middle-aged couple.

"Err… Good afternoon… do you guys have anything about the latest?" Jude asked.

The man, whom Jude presumes to be the husband, turned to Jude, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Gaius cleared his throat and stepped up, "Has there been… any major events occurring?"

The woman gasped, "Oh my, King Gaius! What are you doing here?"

"Answer the question."

"Oh, of course! Well… nothing is happening much. Elympios has been at bay for quite some time, but the war between Rieze Maxia and Elympios is definitely far from over. But we have the spirit artes on our side and it will only be a matter of time before Elympios surrenders."

The mention of 'war' was more than enough to startle the group. "What do you mean a war?" Jude demanded.

The middle-aged woman nodded uncertainly, "Y-yes… well the peace attempts made by both sides a couple of months ago failed miserably with the assassination of Chancellor Marcia of Elympios and Rowen Ilbert, the Prime Minister of Rieze Maxia."

"Rowen… is dead…?" Milla repeated in disbelief. Gaius had a brief glimpse of pain but it was quickly hidden.

The middle-aged man then continued, "Yes, it was a horrible incident. I remember how it caused uproar everywhere. Elympios accused Rieze Maxia of it but King Gaius denied their accusations. The result… well, it brings us to where we are today."

"And no one ever found out the true culprit?" Gaius questioned.

"W-well… We were hoping you'd tell us that." The middle-aged man replied. The stern look of Gaius made the man change the topic, "A-anyway… there have been certain battles between the armies of Elympios and Rieze Maxia but neither side gained an advantage. But… while Elympios holds the better technology, they have limited resources so I believe… that Rieze Maxia should… emerge the victor…"

Jude nodded and then said, "Well, thank you for the information."

The middle-aged couple smiled and the party went off. As they walked away, the group could hear the couple wondering why King Gaius was asking them for information when King Gaius should have all the information. Gaius realized there was another 'him' in this dimension that was leading a war against Elympios. He wondered how he was faring in such a situation.

"Let's go meet up with Ludger." Jude suggested, "Maybe they have picked up something else."

Milla agreed with the idea, "We still have no idea who or what is the divergent catalyst yet. Hopefully Ludger picked up something useful."

The party moved on towards the harbor of Leronde. Now that the group was aware of the situation in this dimension, they definitely could see hints of war. The whispers among the people when they saw Gaius (which they probably assumed the 'King' was doing an inspection), the high number of soldiers patrolling the town's streets and even the atmosphere was tense. The happy people of Leronde were replaced with worried, frightened and baffled citizens.

The group found Ludger speaking with someone at the harbor. 'Fractured' Milla and Elle were speaking with another. After a while, the three were done speaking and spotted the rest of the party.

"Did you find out anything?" Jude asked.

"I'm guessing you guys know about the war?" Ludger replied. Jude nodded so Ludger continued, "What about what's going on at Fenmont?"

Jude raised his eyebrows with interest, "Something's going on in Fenmont?"

"What did you find out Luger?" Milla questioned.

"Hey, I and Elle were the ones that got that bit of information." 'Fractured' Milla stated. Ludger chuckled and stepped aside. "Apparently before the whole 'war' thing broke out, Spyrite technology was heavily researched but… the research stopped once the war broke out."

"They stopped Spyrite research?" Jude muttered in disbelief.

"If the two sides are at war, it'd make sense that they took this course of action." Gaius said, "However, Spyrite research is a shared venture between Elympios and Rieze Maxia. What does this have to do with Fenmont?"

It was Elle this time that contributed to the conversation, "That guy said something about the head of Spyrite research changing to something… err… he's doing weapons research now in Fenmont."

The words of Elle stunned most of the group. 'Fractured' Milla and Elle did not know why but the rest of the group knew. They have already probably got the biggest clue of who the divergent catalyst was. The person who was in charge of Spyrite research had abandoned his cause in this dimension. And they all knew who the head of Spyrite research was.

"So are we going to Fenmont?" Elle asked.

Jude gave a nod, "Yeah… it looks like the person we're looking for… will be found in Fenmont."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A day's journey was spent before the party finally ended up in Fenmont. The beautiful city covered in the grand darkness, yet brightly lit on the streets was truly a breathtaking sight. Milla smiled at the sight. She recalled the first time she viewed the city. It was definitely much different than Nie Khera village. A huge difference actually. Jude as well remembered his times here as a student. It was unbelievable that just last year, he was still a student and now he was a well-renowned doctor. It was not just him. Everyone had changed in the span of a year. Jude was amazed at the human's will and determination if they set their heart to it.

As the group viewed Fenmont, Milla and Jude thought of the same thing. The two stared at one another and smiled. This was the city where their adventure had begun. Unconsciously, the two held each other's hand. They did not need to say anything. It just occurred to them naturally. No one noticed this but Elle. However Elle was smart enough to not say anything. It was a shared moment between Milla and Jude. No need to embarrass them.

**Skit: Opinions****  
****Present: Ludger, Elle, Gaius &amp; Muzet**

Gaius: Ah Fenmont… this truly is a magnificent city…

Ludger: Yeah it is…

Gaius: So tell me Ludger, now that you've seen the places on both sides, where do you prefer living? Elympios or Rieze Maxia?

Ludger: Huh?

Muzet: You better choose your answer wisely Ludger… Gaius IS the king of Rieze Maxia after all ***giggles***

Gaius: Do not worry Ludger. I may be the king but I merely wish to hear your opinion since you're not of Rieze Maxia. If you say you prefer Elympios, I won't hold any grudges. ***Unsheathes his katana***Choose wisely Ludger…

Ludger: Uhh…

Muzet: Oh Gaius… Isn't this a little bit unfair for poor Ludger?

Gaius: What do you mean?

Muzet: If you give Ludger more time, I'm sure he can give you the answer you want. He's probably still attached to his hometown but once he spend more time here…

Gaius: Yes I see… a very good point… I guess I was a little rash there.

Ludger: ***Sigh of relief***

Elle: Hmm… I don't know… I think I'd prefer living back in Elympios. I'm sure Ludger feels the same way, right?

Ludger: Uh…. Elle…?

Gaius: Is that right? Ludger, let's have a little one-on-one talk.

***Ludger moves away in a panic but Gaius follows quickly**

Elle: Even grown-ups still like to play tag huh?

Muzet: They do, don't they? ***Smiles***

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright we'll separate into three groups this time." Jude suggested as they entered Fenmont, "I and Milla will head to Fenmont's research facility. Gaius and Muzet, you can try finding 'him' at the commercial distrct. Ludger, 'Milla' and Elle can try the tavern."

The group nodded and went on their separate ways. Jude and Milla headed for Fenmont's research facility. As the pair entered the area, Jude was greeted with the familiar sights of Fenmont. Students catering around the region, researchers moving quickly to a destination and local citizens. And of course the place where he and Milla first met.

"It really has been one year ago when we met here huh?" Milla commented with a nostalgic smile.

Jude nodded, "Yeah… I remember wondering who this mesmerizing person was."

"And I thought why this little human was trying to stop me." Milla replied with Jude chuckling. "But who'd have known that this human would be the one to teach me more meaning than just being the Lord of Spirits. If I hadn't met you Jude, I think I'd have just continued living thinking spirits and humans could never live together."

"Milla…"

"But now I have more meaning… while I can't do anything to help you with Spyrite research, I will always continue to watch over you Jude. I will try and convince the other spirits that humans and spirits can one day live together… and I will be waiting for the day you and I can be together."

Jude smiled, "Yeah… I'll perfect Spyrite technology so that we can have that future together."

The two stared at one another. To them, it felt like they were alone, in their own little world. But attention was already drawn upon them. After all with a person of Milla's beauty and Jude's reputation, it was no surprise when everyone was staring at them at this point. Jude and Milla realized they were too caught up with each other and decided to not forget their objective, pressing forward.

Inside the research facility, the place was different than the prime dimension. In the prime dimension, Fenmont's research facility mostly contained research on spirit and then recently, Spyrite. In this dimension, there were researchers everywhere working on weapons. No doubt for their war effort against Elympios. Jude was sickened to the core that a prominent research facility had become a tool for war.

As the pair continued exploring the facility in search of their target, a soldier approached them.

"Doctor Jude Mathis?" The soldier began.

Jude turned to the soldier, "Y-yes? What can I do for you?"

"No, it's nothing. I'm just surprised to see you return so quickly."

"What do you mean?"

The soldier cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Well, you said you needed a little break from your work and left a few minutes ago. I didn't expect you to return for a while. Not to mention you cleaned yourself up."

Jude realized they have already got a clue where the divergent catalyst was. And it wasn't here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what are we looking for again?" Elle asked when the trio entered the tavern.

'Fractured' Milla looked around the place as she answered, "The head of Spyrite research guy… or at least that's what he is in the prime dimension. Here, he's the head of weapons research apparently." 'Fractured' Milla then turned to Ludger, "What makes you guys so sure that he's the divergent catalyst?"

"…You don't know who the head of Spyrite research is in the prime dimension?" Both Elle and 'fractured' Milla shook their heads. "It's Jude. Jude Mathis."

'Fractured' Milla widened her eyes in surprise, "Jude is…? So… that means the divergent catalyst in this dimension is…"

"Jude…?" Elle finished the sentence.

"Well, so far he's our prime target. In the end, we will only know once the catalyst reacts near me." Ludger said while they walked around the tavern, "But it should be Jude anyway. While the war is a big difference in this world, the fact that Jude is no longer head of Spyrite research is another. We'll find out once we find him."

The tavern was filled with people enjoying their time after a hard day's work. There were students in booths socializing, some tired middle-aged locals enjoying a stiff drink as well as some researchers sharing a table conversing with one another. Ludger looked around for the 'Jude' but so far there was no sign of him.

"…Can you actually… do it?" 'Fractured' Milla asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Ludger asked.

'Fractured' Milla hesitated for a moment, "I mean… if the divergent catalyst is really Jude… even if he's not the 'Jude' you know… he's still Jude in the end."

Ludger chuckled, "Is there anything I can do? I have no choice… I'm the only one who can get the job done… Every fractured dimension, there is something related one way or another and… it hurts me… It really hurts me that I have to destroy something that holds a lot of value to someone… I'm sure you were devastated when I killed your 'Muzet' in your dimension." 'Fractured' Milla said nothing as Ludger continued, "But it also kills me inside that I am the one responsible for that… I have no excuse… I want to say 'it's my job' but I can't… It's not who I am… I have to carry that weight for the rest of my life." Ludger shook his head and smiled sadly. "Maybe this is why Julius never wanted me to become an Agent… he knows I'm too soft for this…"

"Ludger…"

Ludger moved on as he continued the search with Elle. 'Fractured' Milla though saw Ludger in a whole new light. His tone carried so much sadness and guilt. It was not just because he was ending millions of lives. It was because each divergent catalyst held a special connection with his friends. Ludger had destroyed a world where it was Gaius's ideal world once. A world where Alvin was on good terms with Yurgen. And those were just examples. The guilt he carried was something no person should bear alone. Yet he could still commit to his job. It was just like Julius said. Ludger was just too nice. Too soft.

"Milla, what are you doing? Keep up slowpoke!" Elle teased.

'Fractured' Milla released the troubling thoughts and caught up with Ludger and Elle. It was just that now, 'fractured' Milla held Ludger with a better view of him.

Ludger looked around once more when he finally gave up, "Let's meet up with the rest. Maybe they found the target already."

Elle agreed, "Let's go to-"

As the trio was on the way to the entrance of the tavern, a figure entered. The person was a young fellow, around his mid-teens yet he carried a matured atmosphere around him. He was wearing a lab coat and underneath it a black shirt. Ludger, Elle and 'fractured' Milla instantly recognized him.

"Jude…?" Ludger said, surprised to find him here.

The person looked at them with confusion and instantly, the party knew this was the fractured dimension's Jude. While the Jud they knew was dignified, this one looked exhausted. His hair was the same style as Jude but it was dirty. He looked like he had not taken a bath in days and the group realized his lab coat was drenched with splatters of oil.

'Jude' looked at them for a moment and then, his jaw dropped. "Mi-Milla…? I… I thought you…" 'Jude' had a tear roll down his eyes and then he turned to Ludger. "And… L-Ludger…? You… I thought you died…"

Ludger narrowed his eyes, wondering what the _hell_ had happened in this dimension.

**CHAPTER END**


	5. CHAPTER 5: FRIEND AND FOE

**AN: Hey guys, here comes the new chapter. Again, the reviews that I have received were overwhelming and just made me want to write more. This one was a pretty long one for me so I hope the quality still remains good enough for you guys. Now let me respond to you awesome readers.**

**GroundZeroFirework : Man, I am misspelling so much stuff xD thanks for letting me know, I have already made the corrections. Hahaha, like I said, I'm not the best at creating fluffy moments but I'll try to write some here and there  
**

**Time Heals All : Yes, I am actually to be quite honest interested in creating Ludger's POV about destroying dimensions and might actually create another story where it is focused more deeply. Of course this is the starting point of Ludger and alt. Milla's progress :)**

**Haseo55: Hmm... a lot of you guys guessed this is an alternate dimension to chapter 11... it's not though. It's completely new, things just happened and chancellor Marcia dies. **

**Riku Uzumaki : Bahahaha, awkward eh? Well, I guess that's one way of looking at it**

**Luckenhaft: Mmm, no... those characters die but it is not due to the events of chapter 11. And yes I always wanted the game to explore more on Ludger's personality of destroying worlds. We know that it caused quite an effect on him and I believe realistically, it should have scarred him. Thus I wanted him to express it in this story :D**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Well, guess you'll find out in this chapter about which 'Milla' fractured Jude is seeing. God, I make so much spelling errors T_T**

**chronotimeguard: Indeed, Ludger will have a lot of trouble fighting another Jude. A psychological battle.**

**13TheAce: Yes, there is always that possibility. Errr... I don't recall chapter 4 stating Milla is dead O_O All Jude was surprised about was that Milla was in the human world. He never said he died. That was just to Ludger. lol**

**Nameless Knight: Ah... that's true, they are different. Mannn... and yeah, I might be exploring more on original FDs.**

**That Mysterious Reader : Hahaha, thanks. I hope you'll continue reading the story :D**

**TheAnime4Fan : Well I've always wanted to read this kind of story but I realized no one yet has written a story of both Millas existing. So I thought I'd give it a shot. Well I like both Jude x Milla and Ludger x alt. Milla, huehue. Fractured Jude has a very big role to play in this chapter, as you'll soon find out.  
Thanks, I'll continue to try to keep my story as interesting as possible**

**U-know Yunho : Indeed. And you'll find out how in this chapter.**

**Anyway, that's it reviews. ONE IMPORTANT NOTICE FOR THIS CHAPTER!  
Disclaimer: The song "Song 4 u" by Ayumi Hasaki does not belong to me. I will be using that song in this chapter to try spice things up! **

**CHAPTER 5: FRIEND AND FOE**

"M-Milla… Ludger… is that really you?" 'Jude' spoke with a trembling voice.

Ludger and 'fractured' Milla did not know what to say. 'Fractured' Milla because she did not know what to say to not blow their cover and Ludger because he was too shocked about what Jude had said. That apparently 'he' had died in this dimension. Not just him. Rowen's death was a surprise as well. It was far too much to take so suddenly.

"Hey are you going to ignore me?" Elle spoke up, taking a step forward towards Jude.

The fractured dimension 'Jude' looked down at Elle, confused, "Huh? Who are you?"

"…It's me… Elle…? You know me, right?"

'Jude' narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment. Then he shook his head, "Sorry, never met you in my life."

Elle was in disbelief. 'Fractured' Milla unconsciously consoled her, hugging and reminding her that this was a fractured dimension. It almost seemed natural for 'fractured' Milla to do so. Elle was close to tears. Even if 'Jude' was a different Jude, it must have still hurt her. That was the problem with fractured dimensions. The people they knew were different. 'Fractured' Milla then stopped herself there. It was like she was considering herself as one of the 'prime' dimensions. A part of Ludger's group. But no, she too was once from a fractured dimension. And yet despite that, here she was comforting Elle. Maybe deep down, she too was beginning to accept that she was her own individual. Not some 'copy' of the real Milla.

As for Ludger, his mind was trying to configure what was going on. '_If this 'Jude' never met then that means the 'other' me never met Elle… and he knows Milla but… does he mean his 'prime' Milla…?' L_udger thought in his mind. '_Then this dimension has a lot of differences… No wait… none of this is my concern. I just need to find and destroy the divergence catalyst._'

"Milla… what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in a year! I thought… I thought you can't return to the human realm unless there is a need to… you are the Lord of Spirits, right?" 'Jude' inquired. Now Ludger could safely conclude that this 'Jude' knew nothing of other dimensions. He thought this Milla was his 'Milla', the Lord of Spirits. Not Milla of a fractured dimension.

'Fractured' Milla turned to Ludger, her eyes asking for guidance on what to say. "I… well… there have been certain… complicated reasons…"

"And you cannot tell me…?" 'Jude' asked. 'Fractured' Milla said nothing and 'Jude' then turned to Ludger, "What about you Ludger? How are you still alive…? You should be dead. I still remember the day it happened… we were all together… You, me, Alvin, Leia, Gaius, Elize… and Rowen… we were all at the peace ceremony… and then Exodus attacked. We were heavily outnumbered. And even the soldiers that didn't want peace… both Elympios and Rieze Maxia soldiers attacked us. We had no chance. Chancellor Marcia died before our very eyes. And we would too… but you and Rowen… you told us to get away and… you both remained… to buy us time… while we ran with our lives… I saw you before you died Ludger. So how are you still alive?! Why didn't you come back to us sooner?!"

'Jude' collapsed on his knees and bawled. The other patrons in the tavern were looking at them. Ludger decided they needed to draw attention away. Ludger pulled 'Jude' to his feet and dragged him out of the tavern, 'fractured' Milla and Elle following suit. By then 'Jude' had composed himself, although his eyes were still red from the sudden tears.

Then Ludger saw it. It was faint but on the left arm of 'Jude', there was a hint of a purple gas. This was it. It was reacting to Ludger. This 'Jude' was the divergence catalyst. Elle and 'fractured' Milla saw it as well but the pair remained silent. Elle went up and held Ludger's right leg tightly, as if to comfort him.

Ludger decided he needed to get 'Jude' vulnerable. So for now, he decided to play the part. "I'm sorry Jude… I didn't die… I was badly wounded but I managed to escape and… take some time to lay low to recover. But my memory's a little foggy since the incident… how did we first meet again?"

'Jude' narrowed his eyes, the first hint of suspicion evident, "You… don't remember even that?" Ludger made no response but 'Jude' still answered. "I was lost in Trigelph… I needed to find the train station and you helped me. Then _Exodus_ attacked and you and I both stopped them from hijacking the train. Yeah… that's how we met. A weird way to meet a new friend but I'm glad it happened."

Ludger and Elle recalled the story. The way they met was exactly the same. But the only difference was that Elle was missing from the picture. Ludger stared at 'Jude' for a moment, unsure of what to do. He seemed vulnerable but Ludger knew 'Jude' was a well-seasoned warrior with his fists. But that was not what made Ludger indecisive. It was the fact that this 'Jude' was friends with his 'other' self. That connection made Ludger feel he was about to kill his own friend. This was just too much!

Then Ludger felt a warm touch on his shoulder. A warm, comforting hand. "It's okay Ludger…" 'Fractured' Milla whispered, "You… need to do what needs to be done… don't think about anything else."

Ludger shut his eyes, thankful for the support. 'Fractured' Milla was prepared to do what she can to help so he too needed the resolve to do this. In his past experiences, the other fractured dimensions he destroyed were only related to his friends. He felt bad because of that. But this time, it was personal. He knew Jude personally and this time the divergence catalyst was 'Jude'. Ludger steeled himself.

Ludger drew out his dual blades and 'Jude' immediately took a step back. "Ludger… what are you doing?"

"Ju-" Ludger stopped himself. If he called him 'Jude' as well, Ludger would lose all his determination. "I'm sorry… but I have to do this."

'Jude' however remained nonchalant. Not even a hint of surprise. "I see… I guess your memory loss affected you greatly. Now that I think about it, you're nothing like the Ludger I remember. The Ludger I know never talked this much… he was always a man of a few words. So are you the 'Ludger' I know…?" When Ludger remained quiet, 'Jude' had his answer. "Then you're not the 'Ludger' I know… No, even this Milla is different to the 'Milla' I know... but you all came here to find me. To take my life." Again Ludger said nothing. "But you should know you're in enemy's territory then. Guards!"

Instantly Ludger, 'fractured' Milla and Elle were completely surrounded by soldiers. Elle cowered next to Ludger and 'fractured' Milla grabbed her sword, facing the other way. Ludger viewed the situation and found no escape. Fractured 'Jude' was battle ready as well, equipping bracers to his fists.

"You're different as well." Ludger commented, "The Jude I know is not a coward. He'd fight his own battles."

'Jude' could feel the sting of that remark. However he brushed it off quickly enough, "I've already lost two close friends. I know the pain when hearing that news delivered. So I'm going to make sure I live through this. It seems that you know a different 'Jude' other than me, so I'll assume your battle prowess is like the 'Ludger' I remember. If that's true, I'm going to need the help I can get."

Then it was silence. All the citizens were quickly ushered out of the area. More reinforcements arrived and blocked all escape routes. Basically Ludger and 'fractured' Milla had no way out. They had to settle everything here. What made it worse was that normally Elle would be safely outside the battlefield. Elle was still next to Ludger so he had to protect Elle as well. This was the same for 'fractured' Milla. Ludger was the only one that could destroy the divergence catalyst. All she could do was support him. With that in mind, protecting Elle was her top priority. It was a mutual understanding that did not need to be said. And then, 'Jude' gave the order.

Like rats pouring out of a sewer, the guards all simultaneously charged in. Ludger and 'fractured' Milla engaged them all with Elle positioned between the two. Ludger slashed the nearest soldier with his blades when another soldier to his right attacked. Ludger blocked it with his left blade and used his right hand to pick up his gun. A quick shot to the man's head and it was done. Ludger realized these soldiers were no ordinary soldiers. They were probably on the elite level. If this continued, Ludger and 'fractured' Milla would be in trouble.

'Fractured' Milla evaded an attack and thrust her sword forward, the sword cleanly slicing through the man's stomach. However more enemy reinforcements arrived. "Ludger, what do we do? They keep on coming!"

Before Ludger could answer, 'Jude' entered the fight as well. He engaged Ludger, the battle changing. All the soldiers concentrated their focus on 'fractured' Milla whereas 'Jude' and a handful of soldiers attacked Ludger. With 'Jude' on equal terms with Ludger, 'fractured' Milla could not rely on Ludger for help. The huge number of soldiers was bad enough. Now the pair stood no chance.

"This is where you die!" 'Jude' cried.

"Not necessarily." A voice said.

Suddenly a figure emerged from the Arkland Quag road. All the soldiers in the man's way were defeated easily. When the other soldiers recognized the new threat, they all ran towards the newcomer only to be blasted away by some unknown magic. It was then that the newcomer was accompanied by another. It was Gaius and Muzet.

"Gaius!" Ludger cried out in relief.

"Muzet!" 'Fractured' Milla exclaimed with a breath.

'Jude' as well recognized the newcomers. "Gaius… Muzet…?" 'Jude' shook his head to clear his thoughts, "No… they are different! That's not the Gaius and Muzet I know! Attack them as well!"

Gaius narrowed his eyes as the soldiers surrounded both he and Muzet. He had to admit, he was surprised by the sheer number of them. He then focused his attention on the fractured 'Jude' battling Ludger. He saw what he wanted. On 'Jude's' left arm was a hint of dark clouds of the catalyst reacting to Ludger's presence.

"It looks like he is the divergence catalyst." Gaius remarked, moving into an offensive stance with his katana. *****_**Itsu datta?***_

Muzet giggled, "Then we'll just have to have some fun until Ludger is done." _*****__**Dou natta?**__*****_

Some of the soldiers hesitated due to the fact Gaius was also their king but Gaius showed no mercy. With his huge katana, Gaius swung his weapon like a wrecking ball, slicing a wave of soldiers in half. Gaius simply approached the closest soldier and easily finished them mercilessly. Any soldier that approached from Gaius's blind spot was easily blasted away by Muzet's artes. _*****__**Mou dame datte Subete oshimai**__*****_

'Jude' sensed the situation was now reversed. He disengaged from Ludger and more soldiers rushed in. Ludger switched to his hammer, smashing the ground and blowing away all the soldiers. One of the soldiers then went for Elle, reaching out for her. 'Fractured' Milla stepped in, delivering a clean slice across the neck, ending the soldier's life. The other soldiers were then hesitant targeting Elle then as 'fractured' Milla revealed the fury of a Maxwell. _*****__**Datte natteta Ano toki***_

'Jude' fled from the scene, knowing the party would slowly overwhelm the soldiers. He needed to escape. He needed to live! Ludger wanted to give chase but more soldiers appeared, blocking his path. Ludger drew his dual blades once more. He had to get rid of them first. But he had to hurry. If 'Jude' escaped, then it would be much more difficult to locate him again since he knew they were coming for him. _*****__**Nan datta?**__*****_

"Ludger, go ahead! We got this!" A familiar voice shouted from above. _*****__**Dare datta?**__*****_

The real Jude appeared from above, landing directly in front of the soldiers blocking Ludger's path. The soldiers were surprised to find another Jude and it allowed Jude to deliver each of them a fist in the face, knocking them out. _*****__**Sonnan demo Nantoka**__*****_

Ludger took a step back, surprised. "Jude!"

"Go Ludger!" Milla ordered, landing next to Jude as more guards surrounded them, "You are the only one that can destroy a divergence catalyst! Make haste!" _*****__**Mou ichido omotte susumeta no wa**__*****_

Ludger nodded and gave thanks, sprinting to where fractured 'Jude' was last seen fleeing. Milla and Jude had their backs against each other, watching each other. The soldiers all rushed in and both reacted. Jude threw a right punch on the nearest one and Milla slashed the one in front of her. The two attacked simultaneously. Then a soldier from behind Milla moved in but Jude took it, delivering a straight punch and knocking the soldier out. Milla returned the favor as one tried to attack Jude from behind but Milla gave a clean cut across the man's chest. The two lovers continued supporting each other, never needing to verbally communicate. They understood each other. _*****__**2 u, yeah! Eyeyeah! Eyeyeah! Eyeyeyeyeah!**__**Shinjiteru Shinjirareteru**__*****_

"This was like how it was a year ago." Milla said to Jude with a smile. _*****__**4 u, yea! Eyeyeah!**__*****_

"Yeah…" _***Eyeyeyeah!***_

'Fractured' Milla watched Ludger disappear from sight, hoping for his safety… for Elle's sake. That was all she could for Ludger at the moment._*****__**Sora datte toberu ki ga suru**__**. **__**Tada hitori Kimi no tame nara***_

XXXXXXXXX

Ludger found 'Jude' on the long road to Orda palace. There were no soldiers nearby this time. The lonely road was empty as well. No one could interfere in this duel.

'Jude' made no attempt to escape this time. He glared at Ludger in the eyes, his back straight. To Ludger, what he was seeing was a determined man fighting for his life. Not just for the sake of survival but because he had to live. For his friends sake. Ludger knew that's what Jude would do. He may be different, but he was still Jude in the end. His beliefs, his character, his thoughts… they were all Jude's. And this simply made it that much harder for Ludger.

"I… don't know what's going on…" 'Jude' said solemnly, "But… you're not of this… world are you?" Ludger said nothing and he continued, "You… know Milla… but it's not my 'Milla'. You know Gaius and Muzet as well but they're not the 'Gaius' and 'Muzet' that I know… and you really are Ludger… but not the 'Ludger' I know."

"…That's right…" Ludger finally answered.

'Jude' sighed with a gentle smile. "I see… your determination… it really reminds me of him… even the way you fought… that's how the 'Ludger' I know fought… it's been too long since I've seen that." 'Jude' finally moved into a battle stance, knocking his fists together. "The come… if you're after my life, you'll have to get it."

Ludger nodded and both prepared for battle. For both, it would be a difficult one. Not simply because they were both seasoned warriors. It was because they were both staring at what was a replica of their friend. No matter how much each tried to convince themselves, it was futile. This was more of a psychological battle. It was much more difficult for 'Jude'. The 'Ludger' he had known was dead… and yet there he was staring at one.

"Ludger!"

'Jude' found his resolve first. He ran towards Ludger with his fists drawn. Ludger drew out his dual pistols, blasting away his bullets. 'Jude' dodged each of them with little effort. Once he closed the distance, Ludger exchanged his dual pistols for his dual blades. Both of them met, Ludger's dual blades clashing against 'Jude's bracers. Ludger stepped forward and swung his right blade in an arc, only for 'Jude' to dodge it and counter-attack with a palm thrust. Ludger side-stepped the attack and replaced his dual blades with his hammer, smashing the ground and causing a shockwave. 'Jude' leaped backwards and then slammed his right fist into the ground, sending his own shockwave. The two shockwaves cancelled each other out and the duel was back to square one.

Ludger and 'Jude' both released a battle cry and ran towards each other. Ludger switched once more back to his dual blades and the two engaged in a fury of attacks. Neither could land a blow against each other. They were evenly matched. But Ludger found an opening soon enough. As 'Jude' threw another straight punch, Ludger ducked and quickly transformed into a level two Chromatus. With the sudden increase in speed, 'Jude' had no chance. This was Ludger's trump card. The sudden transformation caught 'Jude' by surprise.

It was done. Ludger's lance pierced through 'Jude's right chest, close enough to his left arm. On the tip of Ludger's lance was a small purple orb. It was the catalyst. 'Jude' could feel the foreign object that went through his chest. He could not move. He was leaning forward, supported by Ludger's shoulder. Everything was silent. The only sound that could be heard was the raspy breathing of a dying 'Jude'.

"…I guess… this is it…" 'Jude' whispered weakly. It was only because 'Jude' was close to Ludger's ear that Ludger could hear what 'Jude' was saying.

"Jude…" Ludger muttered. He kept telling himself this was not the Jude he knew. It was a fractured dimension. He was not real! And yet… his voice… it was hard to bear with it. He just wanted it all to end!

"…So… your job is done…?" 'Jude' questioned softly. Ludger nodded and 'Jude' chuckled weakly, "That's… that's good then…"

"…I'm sorry… that I had to do this…" Ludger replied,

'Jude' shook his head, coughing slightly. A small amount of blood dripped on Ludger's shirt. "I… know you Ludger… you… wouldn't have… done this… unless you had… no choice. That's why… you're a good… friend… to me. You're just too… kind-hearted. Just like… the 'Ludger'… I remember…" 'Jude' was numb at this point. He could not move. He could not feel anything and he knew his time was up. With his dying breath, he said, "…It was… nice to see you again… Ludger… Thank you…"

Ludger was at a breaking point. The final words of the fractured 'Jude' caused him to cry in anguish. Even if he was a Jude that never existed. Even if he was a different Jude. His screams echoed throughout the lonely road. Tears poured out of his eyes like a river. Then the catalyst on the tip of the lance broke into pieces, signifying the destruction of the dimension.

Then, the world shattered into a million pieces.

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: Well... I hope you recognized the part of the song when Jude and Milla fought of the soldiers as similar to the one in the game's opening. I felt the game never used that scene, so I figured, why not...  
Let me know what you guys think! Hope to see you all in the next chapter**


	6. CHAPTER 6: NEVER ALONE

**AN: Hello guys, here I come with the new chapter. So much reviews, so much for me to consider for this plot. Especially in relation about addition to the song. Many of you feel it's weird and out of place and a few enjoyed the new addition. I agree that it's not the best to use in fanfiction but I used that part mainly because in the game opening, I really, REALLY LOVE that scene. The scene where they show Jude and Milla fighting together while the song says "shinjiteru, shinjirareteru" which I believe translatees to "believe in" or "trust"? I'm not sure, but that scene just... strikes me! SO I felt that i needed to somehow insert it in this story without ruining the plot!  
Hehe, anyway, that was just a little rant. Time to respond to you awesome readers!**

**13TheAce: Yes, the 'Jude' of that dimension has gone through a lot. That's why Ludger has a hard time doing the deed. Thanks, I'm glad you liekd the humanization part. Ludger x will come soon XD  
**

**Time Heals All: Damn, brought you close to tears? I guess I'm sorry but glad as well that my writing moved you so much. I try to insert more characterization into the characters but without throwing off their personality from the game. Like I know Ludger feels guilty in destroying the dimensions, but the game did not go too deep on that aspect. I plan to delve deeper in that :)**

**Riku Uzumaki: Ah I see. Thanks for sharing your opinion. I guess inserting the song lyrics wasn't the best but it's only for that chapter. I jsut wanted to incorporate that scene so badly from the game opening, about Jude and Milla fighting the soldiers off :P But yes, thanks for pointing out what you felt. I took it with no hard feelings**

**Haseo55: Alright thanks for pointing out what you thought about inserting the song lyrics. Emotional chapter eh? I'm glad it worked for you :)**

**U-know Yunho: The fight was tearful and awesome? Hehe, thanks! **

**chronotimeguard: Yes, I really wish to explore more not just on Ludger, but all characters thoughts that the game did not fully explore. I give more emphasis on Ludger because he is the new main character and I'm sure there's a lot of areas he can be expanded on his character.  
Ah yes, I've considered what you and other readers have pointed about the song insertion and why you didn't like it. THanks for pointing it out.  
Yeah, the game has already done a lot for Jude x Milla but I still don't mind seeing more, hahaha. The Ludger x I will take the time to build them up. I wish to stay true to their character so they can't just become a couple easily.  
huehue, the summary of this story has already, as you mentioned, created the foreshadowing.  
Oh if you do write a story one day, I'll be glad to read it as well. Glad that it somehow inspired you. It's an honor :)**

**That Mysterious Reader: Oh... err... I guess I'll try to make the story a little more... happy in certain parts? But unfortunately, this story follows the curse of the Kresnik, which cannot be too happy. I'll see what I can do.**

**Nameless Knight: Hmm yes you're right. But yeah, I've wanted to incorporate that part in the opening scene in to the story so I tried making it work xD  
Hmm... I see your point. But when I do use the name 'Fractured' Milla, I do it in the narrative so... it's not really anyones POV at that moment. Unless you mean I made Elle or Ludger say "fractured Milla" in one their dialogues? If not, I'll have to correct my previous chapters**

**BruceNadeauJr: I know how you feel. I didn't want to let her go T_T  
Ah... If you have an idea of your own, do write it. So far, I don't think there are much stories where 'fractured' Milla survives and lives on with prime Milla. So it'd be nice to see another story using this**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Ah, you like it? Hmm... Well, we'll see if I can find a better way to incorporate a song in future chapters but for now, previous chapter was not done at its best.  
Ah regarding skits, I have mentioned before. I will try to do a skit once every chapter BUT if the situation does not call for it, I won't. Last chapter, there was no such opportunity to do a skit so I refrained from doing it just for the sake of doing it. Sorry.**

**Well, that's it for reviews! Hope you guys will enjoy this new chapter!**

**CHAPTER 6: NEVER ALONE**

It was done. In just under a minute, the fractured dimension was destroyed and the group had returned back to the prime dimension. The soldiers the party was fighting with were gone. They were back in Fennmont of the prime dimension.

Jude breathed a sigh of relief, "It looks like Ludger did it. We're back."

"Where is he though?" Milla questioned, looking around for him.

Then they spotted 'fractured' Milla and Elle running towards the road leading to Orda palace. A concerned look painted the features of 'fractured' Milla. She had probably seen where Ludger went while the rest were too focused on their battles. The rest followed 'fractured' Milla and Elle.

Now that the party was back in the prime dimension, there were definitely some differences with the Fennmont from that fractured dimension. For one, there was much less soldiers patrolling around the vast city. The city also had a much brighter atmosphere compared to the gloomy attitude in the fractured dimension. For Jude, he could now see how war affected the general attitude of the people. And he wanted to make sure it never happened.

The party found Ludger a short while later on his knees, as if he was cradling someone. 'Fractured' Milla and Elle were the first to reach Ludger, stopping just behind him. From their vantage point, Ludger was alone. It looked like he was holding someone but there was no one there. And it looked like he had been crying.

"Ludger…?" Elle asked softly, like a timid child approaching a stranger for help.

'Fractured' Milla kneeled next to Ludger, "Ludger… you okay?"

There was no response. It was as if Ludger had not heard anyone calling him. 'Fractured' Milla was worried and Elle even more so. Elle had never seen the man who had taken care of her look so broken. The rest of the party arrived just a moment later and Jude could already see Ludger was not normal.

"Ludger, what's wrong?" Jude asked in a concerned tone.

Ludger slowly turned towards Jude and his eyes seemed lost. He slowly shook his head, "I'm fine… it's just destroying a divergence catalyst that looks just like you… I almost lost it. I… he was like you in every way Jude."

"Ludger…"

"But… at the same time… he was not you." Ludger said, looking away. "But I'm fine… you don't have to worry about me. It's just… something I did not expect that the fight… was more emotional than I thought it would be."

Ludger got back to his feet and while he said he was okay, 'fractured' Milla did not think so. It was typical of Ludger in a way. He wanted to not trouble anyone else. Before anyone could utter another word, Ludger's GHS started ringing the familiar tone. Without even looking at who the caller might be, Ludger picked it up.

It was Vera. "This is Vera. I just wanted to confirm that you have succeeded in your mission. A reward of 30,000 gald has been forwarded into your account. Once we can confirm that travelling to the fractured dimension containing the final waymarker is safe, we will contact you again." And then the call ended.

Ludger shared the contents of the call with the others and then placed his GHS back in his pocket. Gaius crossed his arms on his chest, moving the attention to him from Ludger.

"In any case, we've destroyed the fractured dimension." Gaius said, "I must admit, fighting my own subjects… gives off a bad taste. I must grow stronger to make sure that something like that never happens." Gaius then turned to Ludger, "I have assisted you in your task. Now I must be going. There is something I need to investigate in Elympios."

Gaius then moved away from the group. "I guess I'll keep him company." Muzet said after giving some thought, "He'll be so lonely without me after all. It is much more fun to tease him when we're alone."

Milla chuckled at that, "You seem to always be with Gaius, Muzet."

"Just like how you're always with Jude." Muzet countered with a wink. Milla was startled by the response but before Milla could retort, Muzet flew towards Gaius while giggling at her minor victory.

"Honestly that sister of mine…" Milla said with a sigh, a light visible blush evident on her cheeks. She then focused to Ludger, "So, what's our next move?" However Ludger did not hear Milla. He seemed to be lost in his own little world. "Ludger?"

"Oh sorry…" Ludger scratched his head in embarrassment, "Erm… how about we spend the night at the inn? It's getting late and I'm tired from the last mission."

Elle cheered at the suggestion, "Alright! We get to eat Ludger's cooking!"

"I guess I'll make some mabo curry at the inn. The kitchen should be able to be used by guests after hours."

"And mine better be the Elle-style! Or else I'm not eating it." Elle reminded with a huff. Ludger merely chuckled and ruffled the little girl's hair.

'Fractured' Milla hummed at the thought, "Hmm… guess I'll help out. I can add in a little extra side dish to experiment. It might be better than Ludger's curry as well. Hehehe."

"That's what you always say Milla but Ludger always beats you!"

"You're just biased!"

Jude and Milla watched the three messing with one another. "It's almost like they're a little family." Jude remarked. Milla agreed with a nod. She was pleased to see that her 'other' self seemed to finally be… happy with where she was. That her 'other' self was an individual of her own, not just a 'copy' or a 'phony' of the original. The thought put a smile on the Lord of spirits.

Jude was happy for Ludger as well. The fact that he held a massive debt, his brother being labeled a 'terrorist' and having to shoulder the burden of destroying fractured dimensions, Ludger could still carry on. Ludger had a strong heart. Even after each time he destroyed a fractured dimension and carrying the weight of such a burden, Ludger continued moving.

But this time, Jude felt Ludger's battle with the 'other' Jude was different. Jude knew it was different. If Jude was forced to kill a fractured 'Ludger', he knew that it would be difficult for him. That was why Jude knew Ludger was wearing a mask. He was smiling so that others would not worry him. It was what Jude would do if he was in the same shoes as Ludger. But he did not know how to help Ludger.

At the inn at Fennmont, the party booked two rooms. One for the guys and the other for the females. The party decided that tomorrow they would travel to Sharilton to meet up with Rowen and Elize. Apparently the pair was visiting Driselle at her mansion.

Later that night, as promised, Ludger and 'fractured' Milla cooked dinner for the others. Once again, Ludger's mabo curry was top notch. Milla kept asking for refills, enjoying the dishes to the fullest. This time Elle said that 'fractured' Milla was close to beating Ludger but not quite. That merely lit a fire in 'fractured' Milla and vowed the next one would be where she'd topple Ludger in cooking.

It was late into the night when the party returned to their rooms. Jude was reading one of his research notes on a chair while Ludger sat by the bed, staring out the window. With a sigh, Ludger got up from his bed and made his way for the door.

Jude looked up from his notes, "Ludger? Where're you going?"

"I just… need some time to think a little. I'll be back in a bit." Ludger then twisted the door knob, opened the door and went out.

Jude stared at the door for a moment, contemplating what he should do. Jude decided he needed to speak with Ludger. To clarify things about what happened in the recent fractured dimension. However when Jude opened the door to follow Ludger, he found something else.

"Milla? Wha-"

Milla shoved Jude back into his room and shut the door behind her. Jude was confused. Milla stood between Jude and the door, blocking his path.

"I know what you're thinking Jude." Milla finally said, "But for now… leave him be."

Jude wanted to protest but his mouth could not utter the words. He stepped back and sat down on his bed. Milla approached Jude and then cradled his head on his chest, gently patting Jude's head. The only sound that could be heard was Jude and Milla's breathing.

XX

Ludger was outside the inn, staring up into the night sky. There was almost no one outside the inn. It was expected since it was so late already. Ludger could finally be alone to think. His memories returned to the fractured 'Jude' he had killed. He could not shake the memory out of his mind. Maybe because the incident was still fresh. The fractured 'Jude' had a connection with him. That fractured 'Jude' knew a 'Ludger' as well. And that's what made it so difficult for Ludger. He hated it! It was like he killed Jude! He killed a friend! And yet at the same time, Jude was still alive. He recalled the words that 'Jude' had said to him.

"…_It was… nice to see you again… Ludger… Thank you…"_

The last words of 'Jude' before everything in that dimension vanished. Ludger had shed tears on it but it only lasted a while.

"You shouldn't hold it in." A soft voice said from behind.

Ludger was startled and spun around quickly. It was fractured 'Milla'. "Oh… Milla…" Ludger looked away, "Where's Elle?"

"She's asleep." 'Fractured' Milla hesitated for a brief second. Then she said, "Ludger… I can't say that I know how you feel. I don't. None of us do. I even hate the fact that you destroy other dimensions just to preserve your own! You all say that we shouldn't exist but we do! We're alive! We have our own feelings, our own personality! But… I hate it but staying with you all… I can understand… why you have to do it."

"Milla…"

"And I know that you hate it as well…" Milla said, staring back at Ludger in the eyes. "After getting to know you… seeing how much you care for Elle… how much you value your friends… how you actually risked your life to save me… I know you're a good person Ludger. Kind-hearted. It's just who you are. And you don't want to trouble us. We know you're suffering Ludger. I know that… you saw the 'other' Jude you destroyed as a friend. Even though we only met him for a short while… just like how you see me and the 'original' Milla as two different people… you saw the Jude of this world and the fractured 'Jude' as two different people! You feel guilty for killing that 'Jude!'"

"Of course I do!" Ludger retorted. "I… I've destroyed other fractured dimensions, knowing that it's just my job but… but this time, to destroy someone that I know to complete the mission… what am I supposed to do?! I had to kill him! I didn't want to… and yet…"

"And that's why you don't have to hide it Ludger." 'Fractured' Milla said. Ludger looked confused. "Let it out Ludger… You can hide it from the rest… but not from me. I'll hold your feelings. I'll hold your regret. I'll carry your guilt. It's the least I can do for saving me."

Ludger felt his knees grow weak. His vision blurred as tears filled up his eyes. 'Fractured' Milla approached Ludger and hugged him. The bold and sudden action by 'fractured' Milla was surprising but Ludger did not register it. He hugged 'fractured' Milla back and his body shook uncontrollably. He cried for destroying the fractured 'Jude'. Everything was released.

'_It's okay Ludger.'_ 'Fractured' Milla thought, never letting Ludger go. '_Let everything out… from here, I will help you shoulder the great weight of destroying fractured dimensions._'

Once Ludger calmed down, he whispered, "Milla… thanks…"

'Fractured' Milla merely gave a light nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, everyone slept peacefully. Milla apparently moved all over the place as she slept. Her pillow on the floor and her blanket in tangles. 'Fractured' Milla was slightly better but still in a mess. Her long hair covered all of her face and one of her legs was dangling on the edge of the bed. Only Elle was sleeping properly.

None of them woke up when their door opened slowly. A figure entered the room and approached 'fractured' Milla. It was then that the figure noticed the peculiar sight. 'Fractured' Milla began to dissolve. Like she was disappearing. This had happened before and that was when 'fractured' Milla and Milla met for the first time. 'Fractured' Milla unconsciously groaned, as if in pain.

Before it could get any worse, the figure reached out and grabbed hold of 'fractured' Milla's hand. It somehow comforted the woman. The warmth of the unknown figure's hand. And 'fractured' Milla stopped dissolving. The mysterious figure grunted in pain in return.

The light sound woke Milla up, her eyes opening and getting up. However when her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw nothing. No one else was in the room.

As the Lord of Spirits, no one could have escaped without her knowing. Milla surveyed the room properly. There was no hint of anyone's presence. Neither of the four Great Spirits could detect anyone.

"…Odd…" Milla muttered before she returned to her sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Jude could see that Ludger was no longer hiding beneath a mask. He was back to his genuine character. Milla could tell as well. The party had a quick breakfast before they made their way for Sharilton.

It took the group a couple of hours before they arrived at Sharilton. As usual, a large number of merchants were visible in the city streets. All of them advertising their goods, trying to attract as many customers as they could. It was then that the party spotted two familiar faces.

Alvin and Leia were speaking with one of the merchants. Alvin was probably discussing forming some sort of trade agreement to expand his business. The party approached them and Leia noticed them first, waving at them excitedly.

"Hey guys!" Leia greeted, "What are you all doing here?"

"Hey Leia." Jude returned the greeting, "We're about to pay Rowen and Elize a visit. He told us through the GHS that he was here in Sharilton with Elize, paying Driselle a visit."

"So what brings you and Alvin here?" Ludger asked.

Leia rolled her eyes and pointed at Alvin, "He dragged me along, told me I might get a 'scoop' in Sharilton… and I was dumb enough to believe it. Nothing ever happens here in SHarilton!"

Milla chuckled, "Well, that wasn't the case one year ago."

By then Alvin was done with his conversation and only now realized that the others were here. "Oh hey… didn't expect to find you guys here." After the group told them where they were going, he added in, "Mind if we tag along? I'm done over here and I haven't seen you guys since having breakfast at Ludger's place."

"Yay! The more the merrier!" Elle exclaimed with a grin.

On the way to Driselle's manor, the group brought Leia and Alvin up to date about what they did. They explained about the job Ludger had, to destroy a fractured dimension. Fortunately for Ludger, Alvin and Leia did not ask for details and they did not have to explain about who was the divergence catalyst.

'Fractured' Milla was finishing up the explanation, "After we returned to the prime dimension, we spent the night at an inn in Fennmont to rest up. Then we left Fennmont in the morning and arrived here."

Alvin nodded while rubbing his beard, "Hmm… so… the guys and girls had different rooms I assume?"

"O-of course!"

Leia gave a light blow on Alvin's arm, "How could you even ask them that! Obviously they had separate rooms!"

"Hey, hey, I'm just asking right?" Alvin returned, soothing the part he was hit.

**Skit: Milla's accommodation  
Present: Ludger, Jude, Milla, 'fractured' Milla, Elle, Alvin &amp; Leia**

Alvin: Hmm… they had separate rooms… but…

Leia: Will you just drop the topic already?

Alvin: But something still bugs me…

Milla: What's the matter Alvin?

Alvin: Hey Milla… I've just been wondering but you don't have a place to stay yet right? You've only arrived in our world for like… what, three days is it?

Milla: That is correct.

Alvin: So on the day we rescued Chancellor Marcia… where DID you spend the night?

Jude: ***nervous* **Err… I don't think we-

Milla: I stayed at Jude's place.

Ludger: What?!

'Fractured Milla &amp; Leia: Huh?!

Alvin: ***pause* **Oh… you… spent the night… together…with Jude?

Milla: That is correct. ***realizes the shocked looks from everyone except Elle* **What's wrong?

'Fractured' Milla: Milla… you're basically saying you… you slept with Jude!

Milla: I did.

Jude: Okay, let's just stop before this gets out of control! Milla had no place to go and I just offered her a place to stay… temporarily! That's all it is!

Ludger: Yeah… we understand Jude.

Elle: …I don't get what the fuss is about.

Alvin: Ehehe… you'll understand once you're older kiddo.

Elle: ***pouts***

Alvin: ***pauses for a moment while thinking* **Wait… isn't Ludger and Elle's 'Milla' living in Ludger's place as well?

'Fractured' Milla: THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON!

Ludger: ***nervous laugh***

XXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way to Driselle's manor, the party passed by the job bulletin. With still a massive debt of moer than 19 million gald, Ludger insisted he checked out for any jobs that might offer something. The party went off ahead, stating that they would meet Ludger at the manor. Elle and Jude accompanied Ludger.

Jude and Ludger looked through the job list but nothing was worth doing or worth the pay. There was a request to eliminate a new elite monster however, located at the Sapstrath Highroad. The offer was at a staggering 100,000 gald.

"I guess we can give it a shot." Jude suggested.

Ludger nodded, "Yeah… it's nearby as well."

"Hehe we'll get this done in no time!" Elle added in for support.

"Still no word from Vera huh?" Jude said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Ludger shook his head, "There's nothing we can do but wait in the meantime."

"I guess you're right."

The trio then made their way for Driselle's manor. However Ludger suddenly began coughing, but the cough was heavy. Ludger covered his mouth as he coughed. Jude looked at Ludger with a concerned look. And then Jude saw it.

Even though Ludger had his mouth covered, with each cough, a small amount of red liquid seeped through. Some of them dripped down towards the ground. Elle thankfully did not notice although she was concerned for Ludger as well.

Jude stared at the droplets of red liquid in horror. "Is that… blood?!"

**CHAPTER END**


	7. CHAPTER 7: GREYDAWN FANG

**AN: Hello guys, I bring to you all the new chapter! After this chapter, I might take some time to update because I've got major essays to work on at uni so I won't be able to write as often. Anyway, time to respond to you awesome readers that reviewed!**

**ydshahid: Huh? I don't get what you're saying, lol**

**Time Heals All: Ah yes... Cliffhangers, I just enjoy writing them but when reading them... huhu! Mmm, it's okay, you'll see more of Alvin and Leia in this chapter! And yes, Alt. Milla is beginning to at least soften up to Ludger. It will progress more**

**U-know Yunho: Well... It was touching but I didn't intend it to be a romantic scene yet xD but glad it worked somehow. Yes, Ludger's blood will be a huge problem **

**BruceNadeauJr: Thanks! Well yes, someone was bound to discover Ludger's predicament. Hahaha, cliffhangers is such a joy when you're the one doing the writing XD Oh dude, go for it man! Just try your hand, experiment a little. I'm sure readers on this site will share their thoughts, what you can improve on, etc.**

**GroundZeroFirework: Bahaha, thanks. I try to make the skit as humorous as possible! Hehe... **

**13TheAce : The feels for Ludger T_T HOHOHO! WHO IS THAT MYSTERIOUS FIGURE INDEED! Well, I'm not telling, although I'm sure you can guess from the chapters you've read. The problem sometimes is not so easily solved after all, huehuehue**

**That Mysterious Reader: Yes, I shall do my best to make sure the skits are funny enough to balance the sad parts in the story xD**

**Riku Uzumaki: Indeed, his condition is becoming much more apparent. As for your theory, I cannot say anything more, but it is a good one nonetheless**

**Haseo55: Mhmm... Well, we'll just find out soon enough what is making Ludger so sick :p**

**EternalKing: Yes, I believe the games didn't do enough interactions. I mean they did, but some were not explored enough. So I intend to expand certain parts.**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Ohohoho, we were never done with it! :D The 'disappearing' problem is not going to be dealt with just like that, huehuehue! But it's okay, most of your questions will be answered in Victor's arc**

**Nameless Knight: Ah yes, I understand what you mean now. Hmm... Well, I just fear that even though it sort of goes into a POV in certain paragraphs, if I change 'fractured' Milla to just Milla just because it is in Ludger or Elle's POV, it might confuse the readers :S  
Oh yeah, you're right. Julius was the first he destroyed but I felt the game had just started at that point, so even I forgot about that.  
Hehehe, yes... I try to cover a little more on Ludger's personal thoughts that the game did not go too much in detail**

**Luckenhaft: Err... I guess? hahahhaa**

**Well, that's it for reviews! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 7: GREYDAWN FANG**

"Ludger, are you okay?" Asked Elle but the girl had not yet seen the blood.

Thinking quickly, Jude stepped in front of Elle's view and kneeled in front of her, "Hey Elle… you mind going to that stall over there and getting me an apple gel?"

"Is Ludger okay?"

Jude gave a smile, "Don't worry… I'm a doctor after all. Ludger's just… feeling a little dizzy so the apple gel will really help."

Elle nodded and took one last glance at Ludger. He was on one knee, covering up his mouth. Ludger just gave a thumb up in her direction and the little girl ran off to her errand. Once Elle was far enough, Jude turned to Ludger. His coughing had stopped but the palm of his hand was filled with red blood.

"Ludger… what's going on? This isn't normal." Jude asked.

Ludger stared at both of his palms, decorated with his blood. Ludger knew there was no point in lying, "I guess there's no point in hiding it."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle returned a short moment later, handing Jude the apple gel, "Here you are Jude."

Jude thanked Elle and then treated Ludger, although there was nothing to fix. It was just a ploy for Elle's sake. Ludger's palm and mouth was already cleaned. Only small droplets of dried blood were on the ground but Elle did not notice that. After completing the pretend check-up, the three decided to meet up with the others at Driselle's manor.

Elle gave a pout as she offered her arm. Ludger smiled and grabbed hold of her hand and Elle's mood instantly brightened. Perhaps due to Ludger's sudden sickness earlier and Elle's concern, the eight-year old wanted to be pampered a little.

Jude however was walking on autopilot. His mind was at a loss over the conversation he had with Ludger.

"_You can't be serious!" Jude cried after Ludger explained what was going on with him. "There… There must be another way!"_

_Ludger had a sad expression on his face, "I don't know… but I know that every time I use it, it gets worse."_

"_And… you say… her condition is still-"_

"_This is my responsibility… That's why please don't tell anyone else about this Jude."_

"_What about…" Jude was saying but he spotted Elle coming towards them. She had the apple gel with her._

Jude stared at Ludger as they walked towards the manor. He was laughing as he chatted away with Elle, holding her hand like a father or big brother would. He was happy as long as those he loved were happy, even at the cost of his own. Jude clenched his fists in frustration. Jude wondered if he was always going to be powerless to help Ludger.

At the manor, the three were quickly allowed in and found the rest of the party in the living room. Rowen and Elize were present as well as Driselle. None of them noticed Ludger, Jude or Elle's presence yet.

"I must say, I still cannot differentiate between you two." Rowen said, turning from one Milla to the other. "Or perhaps it is just this old man's memory not being as good as you young ones."

"Oh stop it Rowen. You're not that old." Driselle chastised. Rowen laughed in response.

Milla was the first to notice Jude and the rest. "Oh you guys finally made it."

Everyone turned behind and greeted the latecomers. "Ah Jude, Ludger and Elle… so glad you could join us!"

"Hello Elle!" Elize greeted, approaching Elle. Elle was the closest to Elize's age so it was natural for Elize to stick with Elle. "What have you been up to? And where's Rollo?"

"Oh we left Rollo in charge of some of the cats back at Trigleph. He's like a cat emperor! And we're still trying to earn money to pay off Ludger's debt." Elle replied. "Which is fun! Although when he cooks, I just wish he'd lay off on trying to put tomatoes in my food." Elize giggled at Elle's predicament.

"Elize and I have been trying to find you that Bunnykins!" Teepo said excitedly, "We haven't got one yet but Elize has been trying hard to find you one!"

Elize nodded, "I made a promise to you and I won't break that promise!"

While the children spoke with each other, the adults separated into two groups. The females in one, which included Milla, 'fractured' Milla, Leia and Driselle. The other was the males.

Rowen shook his head in disagreement, "Honestly Jude, how could you? Alvin told me everything about what you have done. I thought better of you."

Jude sputtered with confusion, "Huh? Wait, what are you talking about?"

Rowen gave a heavy sigh, "To force a woman to bed you simply because she had nowhere else to spend the night. That sort of tactic… ugh, I am disappointed in you." Alvin began roaring with laughter while Jude tried to explain himself. Ludger was enjoying the scene when Rowen turned to Ludger. "And you too Ludger! Don't think you're not involved as well!"

"Huh?"

"From what I've heard, you-"

Jude quickly interrupted the old gentleman, "Rowen, you've got it all wrong!"

Alvin had to catch his breath from all the laughing he did. Ludger sighed while Jude finally cleared things up with Rowen. Rowen apologized to both Ludger and Jude while Alvin quickly made himself scarce. It was interesting for the manor to be this lively. When it was mid-afternoon, Driselle insisted that everyone stayed over for lunch. The party all agreed.

After lunch was done, the party bid farewell and left the manor. Rowen and Elize promised Driselle they would visit sometime soon in the near future. Everything was normal. But for Jude who now knew Ludger was hiding his 'situation', it was frustrating. Even if he told everyone, there was no point. Even Ludger himself did not know how to solve the issue. At this rate…

Milla noticed Jude was a little off and approached him, "Jude, what is wrong? You seem to be lost in thought."

"No, it's nothing… just a lot on my mind." Jude responded. Ludger gave a very subtle nod of thanks to Jude.

"So what do we do now?" Leia asked the group.

Elize spotted the job bulletin and then suggested, "How about we check out the job bulletin? If we still can't get to the final Waymarker, we might as well do something to help Ludger's debt."

Ludger gestured towards the group, "Actually… I and Jude saw on the job bulletin about a new elite monster on the Sapstrath Highroad. It's offering a 100,000 gald reward!"

"Interesting." Rowen said while feeling his beard, "Any idea what this monster is? Any weaknesses?"

"It's called the _Greydawn Fang_." Ludger answered, "Apparently it's a giant wolf that is terrorizing the Sapstrath Highroad. It seems that it can call more hounds to help it. Not much was said on whether it had weaknesses."

Alvin snorted at that, "Alright, this seems like a job for us! I say we go for it!"

"We should properly prepare ourselves before we head out." Milla suggested.

'Fractured' Milla agreed to her other self, "Yeah. Let's meet up at the city's entrance in ten minutes. Then we'll go find ourselves that _Greydawn_ monster and teach him some manners!"

"Hoho, it will be interesting to see the two Millas in action." Alvin remarked. Both Millas stared at one another and smirked. A small sense of competition growing with the two.

Thus the group separated and wandered around the town, preparing themselves with better equipment and restocking their apple and lemon gels. Jude was with Milla at one of the weapons shop but he was keeping Ludger in sight on the corner of his eye. Milla noticed this.

"Jude, what is wrong? You have been acting strangely since you arrived at the manor." Milla said.

Jude switched his focus back to Milla, releasing a nervous laugh, "No, no… It's just… well, I…I can't…"

Milla sighed, "If you don't wish to speak about the matter, I will not force you to, Jude. But I know when you are troubled. When you can talk about it, know that I will be here to hear you out."

"…Yeah… thanks."

Sometime later, all of the party met up at the entrance of Sharilton and departed for the Sapstrath Highroad. They would need everyone to work together to take down the elite monster, _Greydawn Fang_.

**Skit: A woman's age  
Present: Elle, Rowen, Milla, 'Fractured' Milla, Elize &amp; Leia**

Elle: Hey Rowen… mind if I ask you a question?

Rowen: But of course… what do you need answered?

Elle: How old are you actually?

Rowen: Ohohoho, you wish to know my age do you? Well if you must know, I am sixty-two years old.

Elle: Wow, you're really old… is it safe for you to travel so much?

Rowen: It is true that at my age, it is not as vigor as it once was. But I am still capable enough to accompany you all in your adventures.

Elize: Rowen's may be old, but he's still tough like an ox huh?

Rowen: ***Chuckles **Indeed! However Elle… you should be more cautious on whom you ask their age. Especially if they are women. Some are… quite sensitive about the issue.

Elle: How come? I'm not sensitive about people asking my age.

Elize: Yeah, I'm fine too Rowen. I don't mind if people ask about my age.

Rowen: Ah, but you two are still very young. Once you reach a certain 'age', I'm sure you'll think differently.

Elle: Really?

Rowen: Hmmm I might regret doing this but allow me to show you an example. ***Clears throat*** Milla? Would you mind telling us how old you are?

Milla: Who are you talking to? Me?

'Fractured' Milla: Or me?

Rowen: Oh dear… Well, both of you may answer.

Milla &amp; 'fractured' Milla: We're twenty-one.

Elize: They seem to be okay with you asking their age Rowen.

Elle: Yeah! Are you just trying to trick us?

Rowen: Ah… well Milla isn't well accustomed with human customs. Even the Milla who excels at cooking is not familiar with this. But no matter. Leia!

Leia: Yes?

Rowen: Pardon my questioning, but how old are you?

Leia: Huh? Why are you asking that? You know I'm sixteen! Come now Rowen, you know you're not that old! ***laughs***

Elle: She seems fine as well Rowen.

Rowen: ….***Mutters to himself*** the women I am travelling with seem to be the most… unnatural with the common womenfolk that I'm familiar with. ***sigh***

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the party spent some time searching for the great beast, they finally found it on the northern part of the Sapstrath Highroad. The _Greydawn Fang_ was on its own, wandering around. It had not sensed the party yet.

The _Greydawn Fang _was indeed a large wolf-like creature. It stood on all fours and was at a height of at least ten meters. Its fur was purple in color and spiky as well. It had claws on the tips of its legs and worse of all, it had two heads.

Alvin eyed the creature from the distance and whistled at the sight, "Well… the job description did NOT say it has two heads."

Leia nudged Alvin in the ribs, "You're not thinking of backing out are you?"

"What? No! I'm just saying it'd be nice if we were told of such an important detail!"

Rowen stood in front of the party as he analyzed the situation. Since Rowen was a world-renowned strategist, the party normally relied on Rowen to plan out their attacks. Rowen nodded to himself a couple of times then turned to the party.

"Jude, Ludger and Alvin will lead the assault." Rowen instructed, "Leia and the two Millas will support them. If the beast manages to call for reinforcements, the support will cover the lead assault. Elize and I will provide support with our artes for everyone. Is that clear?"

Everyone responded in unison, "Roger!"

Ludger, Jude and Alvin charged ahead. The great beast finally noticed the attackers and released a terrifying roar. Alvin threw a number of shots from the beast's right with his gun, barely hurting the beast. Ludger attacked from the left, delivering a number of cuts with his dual blades. Jude confronted the monster from the front. The beast dived forward with its two heads, trying to swallow Jude but Jude jumped and delivered a bone-crunching blow on its head.

The beast yelped in pain from Jude's attack but it was just beginning. Milla released all Four of her spirits under her command to attack. 'Fractured' Milla appeared from behind the beast, working together with Leia. Both of them attacked the hind legs of the beast. The monster tried to swipe both Leia and 'fractured' Milla with its tail, but the two of them avoided it easily.

"Meteoric Waltz!"

"Teepo Quake!"

Both Rowen and Elize released their artes, blasting and hurting the great beast. With the synchronized attack, the _Greydawn Fang_ was receiving a heavy beating. It tried to swipe Alvin with its paws but Alvin leaped away. Ludger backed away as well, switching to his dual pistols and releasing a wave of bullets. Finally furious, the great beast released a magnificent roar. From the cliffs, several large wolves appeared, coming toward to aid its master.

Rowen saw them and barked orders, "Leia! And the two Millas! Your duty!"

Leia nodded and spun around, whacking her staff against one of the wolves in the muzzle. Another wolf leaped towards her but Leia pushed her staff forward, smashing it square in the face. The wolf was instantly knocked out cold.

'Fractured' Milla found herself surrounded by five of the large wolves. However she was skilled with the blade and when all of the wolves lunged for her, she danced between their dives and counter-attacked, slashing each of the wolves. When the wolves tried to attack a second time, Milla emerged from behind one of them and her sword pierced through from behind.

Each of the wolves was getting cleaned up. However one had managed to sneak from behind. No one noticed it until the scream for help pierced the air.

"AHHHHHH!"

Everyone turned towards the source of the scream. One of the large wolves had pounced on Elle, who was watching from afar. The _Greydawn Fang_ took advantage of everyone's confusion, swiping its paw and smacking Alvin in the side, throwing him across the ground like a ragdoll.

"ELLE!" Ludger cried out in horror.

In anger and panic, Ludger transformed into his level three Chromatus form. Instantly, Ludger appeared before Elle and swung his lance across the wolf's neck. The wolf stopped its attack and its head fell off from its body. Ludger quickly picked up the crying Elle in his arms, who had a scratch on her arm from the wolf.

"Elle! Are you okay?" Ludger asked.

Elle could only nod in response. Ludger inspected the wound. The blood was still fresh and Ludger felt the wound. Elle twitched in pain and Ludger stopped touching it.

"Ludger, I'll take care of Elle." Elize said, finally arriving next to them, "I can heal her up. The others need you."

Ludger nodded and laid Elle gently on the ground as Elize began to heal the little girl. Ludger watched for Elle for a moment. Elle was definitely putting up a brave front but he knew the pain was unbearable. A loud howl from the _Greydawn Fang_ caught Ludger's attention. It was still on a rampage but all the other wolves were dealt with at least. For now, he needed to help his friends. Elle was in safe hands.

With a huge burst of speed, Ludger appeared next to Jude. Both Millas who were attacking behind the wolf sensed the opportunity and simultaneously slashed its hind legs. The great monster howled in pain. Jude ran forward and delivered a fury of blows on the monster's neck. Jude's attack severed the monster's windpipe and was struggling to breath. With it vulnerable, Ludger dived in with his lance placed in front of him. A second later, Ludger had his lance plunged deep into the elite monster's neck, exactly where Jude had delivered his attacks. The great monster whimpered for a moment before it collapsed on its side, lifeless. The battle was over.

Alvin groaned in pain as Leia rushed to his side. "You idiot!" Leia scolded and cradled his head in her arms, "You got distracted!"

Alvin gave a smile, "How else was I going to catch everyone's attention?" Leia shook her head in disbelief. Alvin was still Alvin in the end.

Ludger deactivated his Chromatus form and fell on one knee. He could feel pain from the inside of his body. It was like crushing him from the inside. He grunted in pain but made sure to not catch anyone's attention. He pretended to be caught in exhaustion but Jude, who was watching Ludger, knew better. Jude clenched his fists as he watched Ludger struggled to maintain himself.

'_Damn it Ludger…'_ Jude thought. _'Why do you have to go through so much? Why can't I do anything to help?'_

"Is Elle alright?" Ludger asked Elize. The party had regrouped.

Before Elize could answer, Elle gave a proud victory sign, "Of course I- ow!" Elle flinched in pain. Although the scratch was healed, the wound was still fresh. Besides the wolf was huge and Elle was just an eight-year old girl.

"Well we should return to Sharilton for now and report towards the job bulletin on the success of this mission." Rowen said, "I'll ask Lady Driselle if we can stay the night there. We need to tend to Alvin and Elle's injuries after all. I'm sure Lady Driselle will appreciate the company."

The party agreed with Rowen's suggestion. As the party made their way back to Sharilton, Ludger could feel the same sensation of the cough appearing but he forced himself not to break down. A small amount of blood still managed to seep out of the corner of his mouth however. No one noticed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driselle welcomed the group with open arms. She immediately prepared guest rooms for her guests. Ludger and Elle shared a room while Alvin, on Leia's insistence to watch over him, shared a room with her. Jude had a room with Rowen and the two Millas had the last guest room for themselves.

Much to everyone's surprise (except Jude, who knew the reason), Ludger rejected the notion to prepare dinner. Instead 'fractured' Milla got the kitchen to herself. Elle was pouting the whole way as she wanted Ludger to cook but when she tasted her Milla's cooking, she immediately brightened up. Milla of course ate the most and the party had to admit, the two Millas were starting to look like twin sisters living together.

After dinner, everyone retired to their rooms. Ludger was tucking Elle to bed but she couldn't sleep.

"What's wrong?" Ludger asked with a gentle smile.

"I can't sleep." Elle replied with a pout, "My arm still hurts."

Ludger chuckled lightly and caressed her hair gently, "It's okay… I'll sing you a song that will help you go to sleep. My brother used to sing it to me." Ludger paused a moment, trying to remember how the melody went. "Hmm… hm, hm hmm…. Hm, hmmm…"

Elle closed her eyes as she listened to the soothing melody. It sounded similar like what her father would sing to her. But listening to Ludger… it made her feel safe. She could feel sleep overcome her. And even then, she could still feel Ludger with her. Through Ludger humming the song, it was like even in her dreams, Ludger would be watching over her.

Once she was asleep, Ludger leaned down above Elle's ear then whispered, "Good night Elle…"

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: I hope you guys know that the song that Ludger is humming to Elle is the 'Hymn of proof', just in case you haven't realized yet. **

**And if you guys were upset that there is still no proper answer on Ludger's condition in this chapter, I apologize. It will be clarified in Victor's arc. But I'm sure you guys already have an idea on what's going on yes?  
Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	8. CHAPTER 8: THE FINAL WAYMARKER

**AN: Hello guys! Sorry for the delay. Just completed and handed in my 1st essay, and I have another three more to go. But anyway, I completed this up and it will be a while before I come up with a new chapter until I hand in my second essay this Saturday.  
****Anyway, time to respond to you awesome reviewers.**

**BruceNadeauJr: Mhm, I guess it's kinda obvious with what's going on. But thanks for your support! And once you do publish your story, I will definitely read it up :)**

**U-know Yunho: Yes, if she finds out she will definitely be upset. You'll see how it goes**

**GroundZeroFirework: hehehe, glad you liked the dialogue between the characters! And thanks, I'll do what I can**

**Time Heals All: Thanks mate! Ehehehe, glad you liked the characters being like one family! You really adore the Leia Alvin act huh... I'll see if I can highlight them without throwing off the plot. Ah yes, like I said, having fractured Milla in the story, I feel I should highlight what would happen if she was in it? Well for me, I believe the two Millas interactions in it will be interesting to see.  
Well, I always believe Jude and Ludger are alike. They are protagonists in their own games so I believe Jude having concern for him makes sense. Thanks for your support **

**Haseo55: Well, that is definitely true in a sense. And thanks :D**

**Riku Uzumaki: Hmmm... I guess I can see what you mean. But like I said, with fractured Milla in the story, I wish to cover a lot of possible dialogues the group will have now that she's included. So I will include here and there **

**chronotimeguard : Indeed. Someone definitely has to pay the price. It needs a balance. No one can have everything. But only question is how it will play out? Thanks! I try to update quickly without ruining quality but it'll take time now that I got essays to do**

**TheAnime4Fan: Hahaha, thanks! I know, entering two Millas is a little tough but I think it really makes the story so much more interesting. There are a lot of ways to do this. I'm hoping another writer takes up this path to see how they will do it differently.  
Yeah well, destroying other worlds the characters dont have much of a choice. I understand how you feel**

**That Mysterious Reader: Thanks mate! Hmm... well, I don't think I'll do the coliseum but elite monsters... maybe? We'll see how it goes**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Ah yes, don't worry, I got it covered. I know that Elle gets time defactorized but the next chapter or so will explain the huge differences between game canon and my story. Don't worry, I will definitely cover everything up.**

**Well that's all for response! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 8: THE FINAL WAYMARKER**

Two days had passed after the party had defeated _Greydawn Fang_ at the Sapstrath Highroad and claimed its reward. The next day, the party departed from Sharilton and returned to Elympios. Elle needed to recover from her scratch, although she was actually fine. Alvin suffered a mild concussion but a day's rest was enough for him.

At the moment, 'fractured' Milla was on the way to Jude's apartment in Trigleph. She was actually just looking for Milla, but she had a pretty clear idea of Milla's whereabouts. After a couple of minutes, 'fractured' Milla was before Jude's place. She knocked a couple of times on the door before Jude opened the door. He was wearing his usual attire except the lab coat was absent.

Jude was startled to find 'fractured' Milla at his place. "Oh Milla! Err… w-what are you doing here?"

"Milla's supposed to meet me. I have a feeling she's here, am I right?"

As if on cue, Milla appeared in sight behind Jude. "Milla! What are you doing here?"

'Fractured' Milla sighed, "You said you'd like to learn 'that' today, remember?"

Milla stared blankly for a moment before it hit her, "Ah yes. We did make such an arrangement. My apologies. Excuse me for a quick moment but I'll change into my attire and meet you out in a minute."

Milla disappeared into another room to dress up. Jude was left alone with 'fractured' Milla. Jude scratched his head with a nervous smile, "So err… what are you Millas up to today?"

'Fractured' Milla ignored the question and had a knowing smirk on her face, "So Jude… do you mind explaining why exactly my 'other' self is just wearing your lab coat as her clothing…?"

"W-w-wait! Don't get the wrong idea! I, w-we didn't do anything! I swear! But I only just realized that Milla… well, she's a spirit and her clothing sort of materializes with her powers! So, well… when she sleeps, she becomes… well, she's naked! But I didn't do anything! That's why she only has my lab coat on!"

"I know… She's Milla after all. I know what she's thinking. As much as she wants to be intimate with you, she still puts her duty first. I know I'd do that if I was… well, anyway…" 'Fractured' Milla thought for a moment and then said with a smile, "Well, if Milla didn't tell you, then I have no right to tell you what our plans are." Jude realized this was one of the first times 'fractured' Milla actually gave an honest smile towards him. Before this, she had always been keeping to herself, perhaps a little resentful even. She only ever got close to Ludger and Elle because they were the only ones that knew nothing of the prime Milla.

A short while later, Milla was dressed and went out to meet her 'other' self. 'Fractured' Milla moved on but before Milla followed, she quickly gave a quick peck on Jude's cheek. Jude did not have a chance to react as Milla quickly went off to catch up with 'fractured' Milla. Jude shut the door and returned to his small study room to continue reading on research materials. He was going through them and jotting down notes when his GHS started ringing.

Jude picked it up, "Hello? Oh… yeah, I'm not doing anything much right now. Huh? Meet in front of the Spirius headquarters? What's going on? You mean…? Right, I'll meet you there."

**Skit: The two Millas**

Milla: So… where do you intend to teach me how to cook?

'Fractured' Milla: Where else? Ludger's place obviously! I mean, he has all the materials we'll need! Besides, he might be able to give in some extra tip for you. But I should be more than enough to be your teacher!

Milla: …I see you view Ludger in quite a positive light… despite what he was forced to do.

'Fractured' Milla "…How do you know?

Milla: Have you forgotten? During my absence, I saw through your 'eyes' so I know what happened.

'Fractured' Milla: ***looks serious***…Well what am I supposed to do? In the beginning, of course I hated it. I detested him! What would you feel for a person that killed your sister?! The one that destroyed everything you loved? But… then I learned from everyone why he had to do it. I still find it disgusting for you all to destroy fractured dimensions but… I understand why he has to destroy them. And… I know that Ludger hates doing his job. I can tell from his eyes. He saved me when I should have disappeared from existence… so despite what Ludger has done, I know in his heart, he will not destroy the fractured dimensions if he had a choice. It's how he is."

Milla: …You're right… none of us wants to be destroying another world. Ludger holds the greatest burden among all of us. If there was another way, we'd do it.

'Fractured' Milla: So… you're spending the night at Jude's place again…"

Milla: Yes?

'Fractured' Milla: …Well, aren't you going to look for your own place?

Milla: I will only be in the human realm temporarily. I realize there is no need for that.

'Fractured' Milla: ***Grins***And getting to spend the night with Jude is not your aim? I'm sure you're enjoying the time spending human 'contact' with Jude."

Milla: ***Blushing* **don't be absurd! Th-that's… well, I mean… well, what about you? You're still living with Ludger aren't you?

'Fractured' Milla: W-well, I still haven't found a place yet! And I can help take care of Elle when Ludger's away doing errands! So I'm still helping out.

Milla: ….

'Fractured' Milla: …

Milla &amp; 'fractured' Milla: ***Laughs***

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the two continued walking towards their destination and sharing small talk, Milla observed that 'fractured' Milla was different now. 'Fractured' Milla was genuinely happy. She held a much more care-free attitude compared to Milla. Milla wondered if she was not the Lord of Spirits and a human, would she be like 'fractured' Milla? To not have to worry about her responsibilities and live the life as best you can. This was what 'fractured' Milla was doing. It was… a pleasant thought for Milla.

They arrived at Ludger's place a few minutes later and entered the place. Ludger turned towards them the moment he heard the door knob turn. "Oh good you're finally here."

'Fractured' Milla found it strange that Ludger was waiting for them. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry but you'll have to cancel your cooking session today." Ludger said apologetically.

Elle appeared from Ludger's room, strapping her backpack on, "Yeah! Vera just called! We got a new mission to do!" Rollo meowed as if to support Elle's point.

Milla nodded in understanding, "I see… I guess we'll just have to postpone this."

"Sorry," Ludger apologized once more, "I've already called the others to meet at the front of the Spirius Corporation. We should head out now."

"You mean there's another fractured dimension to destroy?" 'Fractured' Milla asked. She dreaded the answer.

However Ludger shook his head, "It's not just a fractured dimension. We're going to get the final Waymarker."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The final Waymarker. The last piece that would allow them to reach the land of Canaan. Ludger knew he needed to focus. As much as his friends could support him, it would ultimately only be him who could detect and then destroy the divergence catalyst and obtain the final Waymarker.

When Ludger's group arrived at the Spirius Corporation, everyone was already waiting for them. Jude, Alvin, Leia, Rowen and Elize with Teepo. Gaius could not be contacted however since he did not know how to operate his GHS. And Muzet was probably with him. They only could contact him if they managed to find him in the streets. For now, this will have to do.

Alvin gave a wave, "Ludger! Millas! Elle! Guess we're good to go huh?"

"You seem excited." Leia commented.

"And why not? Didn't Ludger tell you? We're finally getting the final Waymarker! We'll finally be done with it and get to the land of Canaan!"

Rowen agreed, "Indeed! Our journey is almost at an end!" Elize nodded in agreement.

"Ludger," Jude said suddenly, "I need you to accompany me for a moment to prepare for the journey."

Rowen snapped his fingers at the suggestion, "Ah good thinking Jude. This is for the final Waymarker. We should make ample preparations before we leave."

"It's okay Rowen. I and Ludger will get the items we'll need. You guys just wait here for a moment." Jude replied. Jude then turned to Ludger, "Let's go." Milla eyed Jude suspiciously at this. Milla already noticed Jude was weird since returning from Sharilton two days ago.

Ludger nodded and followed Jude. Ludger had a feeling it was not just to prepare for the trip. Jude's eyes told Ludger there was something else other than just preparation. Ludger and Jude made their way towards the commercial district, leaving their friends at the front of the Spirius building. Jude and Ludger bought the apple and lemon gels that they thought would be enough. It was an awkward silence between them. It was never this quiet between the two, Ludger decided not to say anything. After they have bought everything and left the commercial district, Jude then started it.

"Ludger… you know what it means to get the final Waymarker." Jude said, turning to Ludger while they walked.

"…It's the only way Jude. There is no other way to get the Waymarker."

"You might be fine with it but I'm not!" Jude exclaimed now, furious, "You're destroying your own body by using the Chromatus! And you don't even know how to stop it! At this rate… who knows what will happen?"

Ludger knew Jude was correct. But Ludger only looked forward, "We have no choice… only I can use the Chromatus and we can destroy the divergence catalyst and obtain the final Waymarker through me. Don't forget Jude, we need to get all five Waymarkers to get to the land of Canaan and beat Origin's trial…"

"And what about Elle?" Jude questioned. That question stunned Ludger and Jude knew he had him. "Haven't you considered how Elle will feel if you die? You're all she has… not just her, but how do you think all of us will feel if you sacrifice yourself?"

Ludger remained silent. He had no answer to that. He never considered how Elle would feel if he was gone. Elle looked up to Ludger. She did not know where her father was. If Ludger was gone, then she'd be lost in the world.

"Jude, do not hinder his resolve." A female voice said, appearing in front of the two.

"Milla?" Jude cried out, "W-what are you doing here? Wait, did you hear… everything?"

Milla nodded, "I apologize for eavesdropping but I was worried about you." Milla said, moving closer towards Ludger and Jude, "You have been acting strangely since returning from Sharilton. I said I would wait for you. However, I did not consider that it would be concerning this." Milla turned to Ludger, "So is it true? The Chromatus form you're using… it's a double-edged weapon?"

Jude flinched at the word 'double-edged'. It was just merely confirming to the fact that Ludger was really hurting himself. But then again, Jude knew that. He just did not wish to admit it.

Ludger nodded, "Yes… but I cannot tell you more than that… because I don't know myself. I know that every time I use the Chromatus, the inside of my body… feels like it is swallowing me. That's all I know. I guess… having such a power must have its drawbacks."

"I see… but even so, you're still pushing forward. I respect you for that." Milla turned to Jude and saw his pained look. She then faced Ludger again, "Jude is worried about you… and I'm sure the rest will be as well if they learn the truth. However, it is ultimately your decision Ludger Kresnik. Just like how I do not take my position as the Lord of Spirits lightly, the name 'Kresnik' that you bear is not to be taken lightly. I am not asking to send you to your death. But I am asking you to see to it that the name 'Kresnik' be the one that beats Origin's trial. We need you Ludger."

"Milla, this is too much for Ludger!" Jude protested, "There must be another way!"

Milla shook her head sadly, "Ever since I learned of his name, I knew… I knew that we will need him. The 'Lance of Kresnik'… the power of that weapon was frightening… and here is Ludger who shoulders that name. The Kresnik line is powerful… and to defeat Origin's trial, we will need him. Ludger is the main actor… and as the supporting actors, all we can do… is help him on his way."

Jude listened to Milla's words and although he hated it, he made no comment. This was the only way. Ludger Kresnik. The key to saving this world must be solved through a member of the Kresnik line. Ludger is the key.

"Let's go." Milla said, "And don't worry… I'll respect your wishes of not wanting anyone else to know. It's the least I can do."

Ludger nodded and led the two back to the Spirius Corporation. Ludger strengthened his resolve. In his heart, he thanked Jude for caring so much for him. He thanked Milla for reminding him why he had to do this. It was for the sake of securing the world's future, a world where Elle could continue to live in. This was for her sake now. Even if it meant that every time he used the Chromatus was his body.

At the Spirius Corporation, everyone gathered the equipment. Everyone was prepared for the journey.

"So after this, we can finally get to the land of Canaan, right?" Elle asked enthusiastically.

Ludger looked at Elle and at her happy face. Her smile was bright and her eyes glittered with hope. In that moment, Ludger now understood how his brother Julius felt. He knew how it felt to want to protect something precious with your life.

Ludger ruffled the little girl's hair with a grin, "That's right! Then you can make that promise for your daddy!" Elle was so happy she didn't mind Ludger treating her like a kid.

Ludger sighed and moved into position. He transformed into his Chromatus form and created the portal to transfer to the fractured dimension. Alvin, Rowen and Leia entered first. Elle followed after them along with 'fractured' Milla. Milla was behind her 'other' self but she stopped for a moment. She took a quick glance at Ludger and then entered as well. Jude was the last to enter.

Jude took a step before the portal and then glared at Ludger. Neither said a word. Ludger saw in Jude's eyes a mixture of emotions. Regret, sorrow and determination. It was just like Jude. Even though there was nothing they could do, Ludger knew what Jude said through his eyes. He would continue trying to find a way to make sure Ludger could live through this. And he appreciated Jude's gesture. With that, Jude entered the portal. It was Ludger's turn now. Creating and holding the power for that long used a lot of his energy and Ludger could feel a small amount of liquid seeping from the corner of his lips.

'_I wonder how much more I can maintain this form.'_ Ludger thought in his mind.

Ludger entered the portal with the intention of obtaining the final Waymarker. However he had not realized that by entering this fractured dimension, he would receive more than just that. The truth of his Chromatus form.

**CHAPTER END**


	9. CHAPTER 9: PRIME & FRACTURED

**AN: Alright, second essay handed in yesterday and I worked up a storm on this chapter! Next essay due on Wednesday but it's not a big assignment, so I can probably write the next chapter at the same time. Anyway time to respond to you awesome reviewers! **

**BruceNadeauJr: Thanks! Ah the Victor arc does carry a lot of load, so I can see why you liked it. I hope you will enjoy how I wrote it. The major differences will not occur until next chapter however, although there's some here**

**Time Heals All: Damn, you don't know how much what you just said means to me! Thanks! Haha, I get what you mean and that just really touches me that you think this story could happen in an alternate option for the game. Lol, I enjoyed writing that part about Milla as well ;)**

**GroundZeroFirework: Hoho, well I'm glad the chapter still worked for you. Hmm... I don't believe he ever admitted it so no :P**

**Riku Uzumaki: Yes, my interpretation that if both Millas were co-existing, I'm sure they'd have acted like twin sisters so I plan to write it in that way. Oh man, that skit you mentioned, I like that idea. Thanks! I will definitely use it in a future chapter and I WILL credit you for it! Thanks for the suggestion!**

**U-know Yunho: Yes, I believe this chapter will have a lot of different reactions coming from different characters! Especially from 'fractured' Milla**

**Haseo55: Yes I agree. What I enjoy about the Tales series is the interactions we see coming from the characters. The skits, the quotes they have after a battle... it's really enjoyable to see that. **

**rpglady76: Thanks! Well... Whether I plan to save Julius or not, I can't really reveal it here :p Well you have a lot of options on where to take this story and I'm glad about how you think I can progress it. But I won't reveal anything here xD**

**Thunderstarwarp: Damn thanks for reading! Glad I caught your interest. As for favorite Tales, I respect your opinion. For me, it's probably Abyss? But I'm really enjoying Xillia now**

**That Mysterious Reader: Thanks! As for epic fight, guess you'll find out in this chapter**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Hmm... I guess from this arc, the group will find out about Ludger's condition. But like I said, I'm changing certain factors about Chromatus and stuff. It will be explained next chapter.**

**Well, that's it for reviews! Hope you will enjoy this chapter guys!**

**CHAPTER 9: PRIME &amp; FRACTURED**

The whole party surveyed their surroundings and realized the fractured dimension's pathway had landed them on Sharilton. The great city was exactly the same like the one in the prime dimension. Ludger felt a slight pain in his chest but since he only used the Chromatus for a short time, it was bearable enough.

Milla surveyed her surroundings with a nostalgic smile. "Even though we just got here a few days ago, it's nice to see this place every time."

Rowen nodded at Milla's statement, "It takes me back to when we first met."

"Oh, this is where you met Rowen?" 'Fractured' Milla asked her 'other' self.

Milla nodded, "Yes. We were just here in the market of Sharilton when we met Rowen. He was still serving Driselle at the time. And when the city guards were on to us, Rowen helped us escape. We owe Rowen a lot."

Rowen waved the praise away, "Please, think nothing of it. If I had done nothing, then I-"

"Conductor Ilbert?" A voice interrupted. The party turned to the source of the voice. It was a merchant behind his stall. "Is… is that really you?"

"Yes. I am Rowen Ilbert. I was once the steward for House Sharil. A pleasure to meet you."

What the merchant did next was unexpected. It was only thanks to Rowen's years of experience in combat that allowed him to dodge the merchant's fist. Rowen stepped away in shock. The rest of the party was surprised by such an action as well. Alvin almost drew his sword and gun out of instinct.

"How dare you?!" The merchant screamed in fury.

"…How dare I what?" Rowen responded in confusion. He had never seen a man react in such a way before.

"Do you take me for an idiot?! I dunno who the hell put together that costume of yours pal, but it's not fooling me!"

Rowen was even more confused now, "…Costume?"

The merchant scoffed at Rowen's expression, "Don't play dumb! Conductor Ilbert died eight years ago! Hell, he was murdered! Have you no shame?!"

The words of the merchant were now even more shocking. Leia gasped in disbelief, covering her mouth with her hands. Jude and Alvin narrowed their eyes in reaction to the news.

"Rowen… was murdered?" Ryo asked in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

The merchant glared at Ludger as if Ludger had spat at him, "Am I sure? Of course I am! It was a big deal over here in Rieze Maxia! King Gaius threw him a state funeral and everything. He is the Prime Minister after all."

"I can't believe it…" 'Fractured' Milla whispered, turning to Rowen. It was indeed hard to imagine the genius tactician had been killed in a different dimension.

"Who murdered him?" Milla questioned the merchant.

"No one knows. They… they found his body floating in lake Epsilla in Elympios."

"Lake… Epsilla…" Elle repeated the word to herself.

'Fractured' Milla also knew the place. It was the previous fractured dimension she had joined before her close-encounter with and the return of the prime Milla. Somehow she felt that Lake Epsilla was just bad news. She could feel it in her gut.

"Anyway I've had enough of your sick joke." The merchant spat, "Buzz off!"

The party regrouped away from the merchant. Elize could see that Rowen was deeply troubled by the revelation. As a person who looked up to Rowen as a sort of grandfather-figure, Elize wanted to cheer him up. But she did not know how.

Rowen had his hand on his chin, minding with his beard, "Intriguing. A fractured dimension in which I was murdered."

"But if everyone here already knows about Elympios, and Rowen died eight years ago…" Jude said but his voice trailed off.

"…Then this fractured dimension must be several years' ahead of the prime dimension." Rowen finished.

"It seems that Rowen's murder is the big difference here in this dimension." Alvin remarked. "Rowen… you wanna see Driselle? See how she's doing?"

Rowen shook his head, "No, I'd rather not. I'm 'dead' in this dimension. Seeing me will do nothing more than confuse the poor girl."

Milla released a soft sigh, "Anyway, let's head to Lake Epsilla and investigate the murder scene. Maybe we'll find something there."

The party agreed and it would be a whole day's journey before the party would arrive at Drellin. From there it would be another hour or so before they could arrive at Lake Epsilla. For their first stop, the party needed to move towards the Sapstrath Seahaven to take a ship to Marksburg. The whole journey during that time was quiet. Not much was spoken between them. Mainly because no one knew how Rowen had died. The only clue they had about where the divergence catalyst could be was in Lake Epsilla.

Elle was obviously excited however. During the ship ride towards Marksburg, she could barely sit still. It took the Elize, Teepo and Rollo to occupy her attention. Upon arriving at Marksburg, the party moved towards the train station when a strange-looking creature approached them. It was rather shiny and was purple in color.

Elle bent down as she eyed the strange creature, "What is this… shiny dog thing?"

Ludger tilted his head to the side and reached his hand to feel the creature. The strange-looking creature suddenly lit up and strange artes surrounded it but only for a second. It startled the party except Jude. Jude recognized the reaction.

"It… It's a spyrite!" Jude called out.

By then a young woman appeared, apparently out of breath, "Found you! You shouldn't go running off like that!"

Jude could barely contain his excitement as he asked the girl, "Excuse me, but is that a spyrite?"

"Huh? Er, yeah?"

Jude realized that it was not just this strange-looking dog. Around him, there were tons of items that were using spyrite technology. For Jude, it was one of the best sights his eyes could ever lay on. It was what he was working his life for at the moment. And here in this dimension, it seemed to be at full swing.

"It would seem that in this dimension, spyrite technology is open for everyone now." Rowen observed, "It must mean the technology has been perfected."

Alvin had to agree, "It sure looks like it. I guess the Jude of this dimension perfected it." Alvin nudged Jude playfully on his side, "I guess the Jude of this dimension is better than you huh? Maybe he could tell you how he did it."

Before Jude could make a remark, Elize asked the woman, "Excuse me, but do you know of a Jude Mathis?"

"Huh? Well of course. Everyone knows about him. We learned about him in school. He's the one that perfected spyrite technology and then distributed it to the masses." The woman answered. Then the woman turned solemn, "It's a shame about his murder though."

"What?" Leia sputtered in shock.

"Well it was a huge issue back then. The prime minister, Rowen Ilbert… and then Jude Mathis as well." The woman shook her head in regret, "It was such a tragedy for everyone. Some mass murderer killed them probably. Jude Mathis and Rowen Ilbert weren't the only ones found in Lake Epsilla. I'm sorry, I don't wish to speak any further about this. Excuse me."

The woman picked up her pet and then walked away. However the party already had much more information regarding the difference in this dimension.

Jude stared down into the ground in disbelief, "I'm… dead too…?"

Milla laid her hand on Jude's shoulder. "Jude, don't think too much about it. This is just a fractured dimension, remember?" Jude nodded. He was thankful for that. The warm hand on his shoulder helped as well.

"We should get to this Lake Epsilla then." 'Fractured' Milla suggested, "It seems that there's a lot going on down there."

Leia agreed, "Right. Let's get to the train station and head to Drellin then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, the group arrived at Drellin station. The first thing that Ludger and Elle noticed outside of the station was that Drellin was alive with nature. It was the first time Ludger had seen a side of Elympios with so much greenery.

"This… is Drellin…?" Ludger muttered in awe. "I've never… this place is just…"

Elle looked around her with her mouth wide open, "Wow…"

"Man, I have to admit… this place looks much better than the Drellin I've seen." Alvin commented with a whistle.

Jude observed the area and nodded at the beauty, "It looks like with spyrite technology, this dimension no longer has a need to use spyrix. Now, nature seems to be returning back in Elympios."

Milla and Jude then both locked eyes together. Jude smiled and Milla returned with a nod. Without even saying a word to one another, both knew what the other wanted to say. This would be the future that Jude could create for the world if he perfected spyrite technology. It was not just a dream. It was possible. Jude actually seeing it with his own eyes merely increased his determination.

'Fractured' Milla noticed Milla and Jude exchanging looks and as much as she wanted to tease her 'other' self, 'fractured' Milla decided not to. Leia herself saw it and she felt a little bit of jealous for the pair. But it was only for a brief moment. She had given up on Jude. She had someone else that she was closer to now.

"Milla… really understands how you feel huh?" Ludger commented. 'Fractured' Milla nudged Ludger hard on his ribs for ruining the moment. Ludger grunted in pain, glaring at 'fractured' Milla in confusion.

Milla nodded with a smile, "Jude is working hard… for a future where we can maybe all co-exist one day. I left the human world a year ago with Jude making a promise to do so… and now, in this dimension… to see the world healing… it is nice to see that Jude's hard work could turn out like this."

Jude looked away with a smile, pleased that his work could result in this. If he perfected spyrite technology one day, then maybe… maybe one day he could be together with Milla somehow. She was still the Lord of Spirits though… Jude shook away the thoughts. Now was not the time for that.

The party toured the now beautiful town of Drellin, enjoying the greenery. For a moment the whole party forgot about their mission. As the party continued exploring the city, they passed by a small café. One of the tables was catering towards a red-haired woman and a man in his thirties.

"You found something in Lake Epsilla?" The red-haired woman cried out, "What the hell are you even doing there? No one goes there since… those mass murders." Elize heard the statement and she stopped to listen. Teepo stayed with Elize to listen as well.

The man waved the woman off, "Hey, I didn't go there because I wanted to, alright? The Lord of Sharilton asked me to look for something in the lake. It took me a while but I found it. Lord Driselle told me it was a pink toy belonging to her friend and this should be it. It's horrible that even a little girl was killed."

Elize was now rooted in place. What the man said was too close to home. '_The person they're talking about… they can't mean…'_ Elize was thinking in her mind. She could not even finish the thought.

"Elize… maybe we… should go…?" Teepo said to Elize. However it was as if Elize was in another world and did not hear Teepo.

The red-haired woman sighed, taking a sip of her drink, "They never did find the killer, right? Bastard. All of them were found in Lake Epsilla… The prime minister, Mathis… then this poor little girl. There were two others as well, but I can't recall their names. And the killer's still on the loose."

The man shrugged in response, "Well nothing we can do about it. It's been eight years after all. All I know is that I finally found the thing that Lord Driselle wanted." The man picked up his bag on the floor and then took out an item that was soft and filled with algae. It was Teepo, but it was not moving. It was dead.

It was only then that the party noticed Elize was not with them. They saw her standing still close to a café and approached her.

"Elize! What's wrong?" Leia asked when Elize did not notice them. Leia faced the direction Elize was staring at and then she heard the conversation between the two patrons. Also Leia saw the dead 'Teepo' on the table. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong with Elize?" Alvin questioned. Leia quickly shushed him and pointed at the dead 'Teepo'. Alvin put two and two together and knew what was going on. Even if this was just a fractured dimension, Elize was still a young girl. She may be quite matured at times but she was still vulnerable to certain factors. Your own death was not easy to take down.

As Leia comforted the poor girl, Alvin informed the group what had happened.

"Even Elize… was murdered?" Jude said in disbelief.

Alvin gave a nod, "It looks like it. Listen, I think Elize is… going to need some time to gather her thoughts. You guys go on ahead to Lake Epsilla and see if you can find anything. I and Leia will stay behind and look after her."

The group looked at one another, deciding which the best decision was. Ludger turned to Alvin and nodded, "Leave it to us. You take care of Elize."

"You got it Ludger."

Alvin then returned to Leia and the trio moved towards Drellin's inn. Ludger and Jude watched at Elize's eyes. She looked broken. She was still a young, cheerful girl. The thought angered Ludger that such a monster could actually kill a girl like Elize in this dimension. His blood boiled. Jude gave a pat on Ludger's back, catching Ludger off guard. His murderous intentions disappeared.

"I know how you feel Ludger." Jude said, "We'll find out what happened at that lake."

"Then let us make haste to Lake Epsilla." Rowen proposed, "The culprit may have been long gone by now, but perhaps we can obtain some more information about the deed."

"Right… let's go."

As the party moved on, 'fractured' Milla took one last glance at the inn that Elize would be at to recover mentally. She might not have been close to Elize, but she could not bear to see a little girl hurt. That was why she cared for Elle so much. Milla noticed her 'other' self seemed to be troubled and approached her.

"Don't worry." Milla reassured, "She'll be fine. Alvin and Leia can take care of her."

"I know… but… maybe I should stay behind as well. Elize… she…"

"Elize is a strong girl. She was just not prepared for this but she won't let this hold her down for too long."

'Fractured' Milla looked unsure about it, "And how do you know?"

"…Because I travelled with her a year ago. I know… I know she's a strong girl." Milla replied. "Now come on, let's go."

'Fractured' Milla took one final glance at the inn and then nodded, joining back the party and making their way towards Lake Epsilla. There was nothing more she could do for Elize.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time the party arrived at Lake Epsilla, it was already close to evening time. The sun was about to set behind the distant mountains. The sun's reflection lit up the scenery on the lake and it was a mesmerizing sight. Ludger knew Lake Epsilla in the prime dimension was nothing but a barren land but here, it was a sight to behold.

"Everything is so lush." Jude exclaimed.

Rowen was feeling his beard as he took in the sight, "So this is the place… where they found the bodies."

"This… is the future if I can perfect spyrite technology."

Jude kept telling himself that. He was glad that he could see a world where spyrite technology was used. He now knew it was a possibility. But for now perfecting spyrite technology was not his priority. It was to obtain the final Waymarker.

While the group admired the beautiful landscape, 'fractured' Milla saw a peculiar sight. If she was right, what she was looking at did not exist in the prime dimension. It was a beautiful villa set up on the edge of the lake.

"Do you think anyone… is living over there?" 'Fractured' Milla asked, pointing at the villa. Elle released a soft gasp when she saw the house.

The group now realized there was a villa. Ludger was surprised actually about the presence of the villa, "That… wasn't in the prime dimension, right?"

"That's what I thought." 'Fractured' Milla said, "That house doesn't exist."

"It's quite the mystery house then." Rowen said with his hands behind his back.

"No…" Elle said quickly. The whole party turned towards her, "It… it's not a mystery house… because… that's where I live! I live there with my daddy!"

Before anyone could stop her, Elle ran off with Rollo following her close behind.

"Elle! Wait!" Ludger called out but Elle was not listening. She was already far ahead running towards the villa.

Ludger and the party gave chase but Elle was too far ahead. Ludger then noticed from the villa, a man in a black suit appeared. The man was also wearing a black mask, covering around his eyes. Elle stopped running but she did not back away from the stranger. Instead she stared at the man with her eyes close to tears. The party stopped running and stopped just a few meters away from the man and outside the villa. Elle and the stranger just stared at one another for a long while. No one said a word. Ludger wanted to grab Elle to safety just in case but for some reason, his legs would not move.

Finally Elle was the first one to speak, "Daddy?"

The stranger in the black suit got down on one knee and opened his arms, "Welcome home Elle…"

With tears finally escaping her eyes, Elle ran forward into the stranger's arms, hugging him with every inch of her being. The man hugged Elle back and soothingly patted Elle's back. Elle kept crying into the man's shoulder and kept crying out 'daddy' throughout the ordeal. What surprised Ludger was that Rollo was not afraid of this strange man. Instead it was purring next to it.

The party meanwhile just watched from where they stood. "So, that is the father of Elle that she always speaks so highly of." Rowen remarked.

"…This dimension's version of him anyway." Ludger reminded.

"Ludger's right." Milla added in, "It is easy to forget but… that man is probably Elle's father… but not her 'real' father."

"So what?" 'Fractured' Milla challenged, "Real or not… that person in Elle's eyes is her father… this is why I hate going into these dimensions and… you guys claiming what is 'real' or not. You have no right!"

Milla wanted to say something but she could not find the words. Since Milla was considered the original, she could not truly say she understands how her 'other' self felt. It was never going to be easy to deal with her 'other' self.

Jude decided to bring the party back to the issue at hand, "This house doesn't exist in the prime dimension. Do you think… he's the catalyst?"

Elle had stopped crying at that point and the stranger released the hug. The man focused his attention to the group with a smile, "I see that my daughter was well-taken care of. I thank you for that. I am Victor, Elle's father."

"So… you're really Elle's father?" Ludger asked.

Victor nodded, "That's right." Victor looked to the sunset and then back to the group, "It's getting late. Come, you should all stay for dinner as thanks for looking out for my daughter." Victor then turned to Elle, "Elle, how about you head in first and help set up the table?"

Elle gave a happy nod, "Okay!" Elle then looked at Ludger, "Just you wait Ludger! After you try daddy's cooking, then you'll see why I always say he's still the best!"

Ludger merely returned a smile as Elle rushed into the house, followed by Rollo. Once Elle was inside, Victor returned his gaze back to the group.

"I know why you're here Ludger." Victor said. Ludger and the party widened their eyes in shock that Victor knew Ludger's name, "You're looking for the final Waymarker, aren't you?"

Milla narrowed her eyes, drawing her sword, "You know we're from the prime dimension?"

Victor smirked, "And I know that I'm a fractured being, yes. But we can continue this conversation once Elle is asleep after dinner. As a father, I still want what's best for my daughter." Victor started walking in, gesturing for the party to follow. "Oh I just noticed something."

Victor glared at both Milla and then at 'fractured' Milla. With a smirk, he then turned to Ludger, "I have not seen the Lord of Spirits in a long time. Imagine my surprise when I saw _two_ of them with you." Victor released a light chuckle, "I knew one of them was the Milla of the prime dimension… but the other, I thought she was the Milla of my dimension. I have not seen her since her precious Jude Mathis died eight years ago."

"What was that?!" Milla demanded in anger.

"You know who killed the Jude of this dimension?" 'Fractured' Milla questioned.

However Victor ignored the two Millas, "But then I realized she's not the Milla of this dimension… This 'other' Milla you've brought must have been some Milla you saved from a fractured dimension. But… I am positive no two beings can exist at the same time in the prime dimension, am I right?"

'Fractured' Milla's eyes widened at Victor's words. Those were her exact words she uttered when she realized she would disappear once prime Milla returned. Now Victor was reinforcing the idea? 'Fractured' Milla wondered where this was going.

"What're you trying to say?" 'Fractured' Milla demanded.

"Exactly what I mean… but the fact that you can exist with the prime Milla… I already know the reason." Victor turned to Ludger and then mocked, "So tell me Ludger… You've been using your powers, haven't you? Just to keep 'that' Milla alive? Tell me… how's your _health_?"

Silence greeted the question.

**CHAPTER END**


	10. CHAPTER 10: DOUBLE-EDGED SWORD

**AN: Alright guys, here is the new chapter. I've only got one last essay up for submission before I head into the exams. For now, enjoy this chapter! But before that, time to respond to you awesome readers!**

**GroundZeroFirework: Hahaha, well, this arc will have some differences in dialogue and battle so I needed to divide it into parts. I hope I won't disappoint you in this chapter**

**ydshahid: Yeah, I knew about that too. I read it on one of the forums about how he got the name Victor. Hmmm I get what you mean. It was a personal fight but you know, games can't do too much about that and have to include the whole party**

**Haseo55: Hahaha, is it? I've not really noticed. I know I've seen some yaoi stories but I also realize Ludger isn't used much in stories :O**

**Riku Uzumaki: Bahaha, no, Ludger definitely did not want to answer that. Hmm... an interesting theory you have there, but you'll have to see what happens in this chapter or the next to see if your theory works :P **

**BruceNadeauJr : Hehe, well, the Victor arc is not too short and with the inclusion of fractured Milla, I needed to emphasize the difference. So yes, split chapters**

**U-know Yunho: Yes... the battle with himself! But there will be differences since fractured Milla is present this time**

**That Mysterious Reader: Bahahaha, I don't know if he will go down like that, but i get what you're saying ;) **

**Time Heals All: Well, this chapter will definitely answer one of the core questions! Yes, you guessed right and this chapter will explore further on that. Thanks for your kind words, it really motivates me to try and write each chapter while expressing each character's emotions into a deeper level since the game, although they did a great job, sometimes did not explore too deep into character. Anyhow, thanks for the kind words!**

**asSweetAsSwirlix: Thanks mate! I'm glad I caught your attention! Ah... damn, well I had a feeling I had grammatical errors but I hope to try and improve them :( **

**Alright, on with the chapter!**

**CHAPTER 10: DOUBLE-EDGED SWORD**

Victor entered his villa, leaving the party to follow him. 'Fractured' Milla heard what Victor had said but she could not understand them. Ludger's expression was unchanged but for a second, she saw that Ludger was stunned by it. '_Health? Ludger is sick? But... what's that got to do with me being in the prime dimension? Ludger seems fine. What is he talking about?'_ 'Fractured' Milla thought in her mind.

Milla was confused as well. She knew Ludger's Chromatus form was harmful to his own body but she could not understand why Victor needed to mention about her 'other' self existence. Jude was the only one who knew the gravity of Victor's words. Ludger told him that time in Sharilton. Milla only knew about the harmful effects of the Chromatus form but that was only partly true.

"Ludger? What's he talking about?" 'Fractured' Milla asked, "To keep 'that' Milla alive… he means me, right?" Ludger refused to look at her and this merely aggravated her, "Ludger… look at me! Wh-what is he talking about? What did he mean?"

For a while, Ludger said nothing. But before 'fractured' Milla could ask once more, Ludger turned towards her with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Milla. I don't know everything as well and we'll find out more after dinner. That's all I can promise. Let's go."

Ludger began walking towards the house. Jude was troubled on what he should do and looked at 'fractured' Milla. 'Fractured' Milla was clearly aggravated. Jude then glanced at Milla and the Lord of Spirits gave a nod and Jude returned the nod before he followed Ludger. However 'fractured' Milla was not done, "Ludger! Wait-"

"Milla, stop it." Milla interrupted, stopping her 'other' self, "It's like Ludger said… he doesn't know everything as well."

"But… Victor… he said something about… Ludger's health…? What does he mean?!"

"Milla!" Milla snapped, breaking 'fractured' Milla's panic, "Calm down, alright?" 'Fractured' Milla eyes were shaky but she managed a nod. "I can understand why you feel that way. Ludger is important to you. And Victor's words definitely frightened you. But don't forget, he could be the divergence catalyst. He knows he is a fractured being. He could be just playing mind games. We have to be careful Milla."

'Fractured' Milla listened to the wise words of Milla and found that it made sense. 'Fractured' Milla took a deep breath and regained her composure. "You're right." 'Fractured' Milla admitted, "I'm sorry I lost it. I just…"

"I understand." Milla said with a smile, "Ludger… is really precious to you. I can understand that feeling."

'Fractured' Milla blushed and quickly walked towards the villa, "It's not like that! He… he s-saved me, so of course I want to repay him. That's all it is!"

Milla shut her eyes and smiled at 'fractured' Milla's words. Milla could see it in her eyes and also from the tone of her voice. Her 'other' self cared deeply for Ludger, almost as much as how Milla cared for Jude. However whether or not 'fractured' Milla realized this, Milla did not know. Milla followed and entered the villa, finding the party at the dining table.

XXXXXXXX

The dinner was delicious and the conversation was pleasant. For a moment 'fractured' Milla had forgotten everything about what Victor had said. Ludger was relieved about that. Although the food was excellent, Milla composed herself. She did not fall to her desire and did not ask for refills. Milla only had one thing in her mind and that was the mission. To obtain the final Waymarker.

The whole way through the meal, Elle was lively and talking about what she and Victor would do in the past. Rowen would drop a comment here and there just to keep the conversation going. Jude was anxious about what would happen after dinner so he said very little. Ludger as well was quiet.

"So what do you think Ludger?" Elle asked Ludger, "Daddy's cooking's good right? It's tasty, right? Right?"

This caught 'fractured' Milla's interest as well, turning to Ludger with a smirk on her face. Victor released a hearty laugh and everyone turned to Ludger.

Ludger scratched his head and then nodded, "Well… I guess… you're right Elle. Your daddy's cooking is slightly better than mine."

Elle beamed in excitement, "Right? I told you! Oh but don't worry Ludger, I'm sure you'll get to daddy's level one day! Your cooking is still good!"

"Indeed, I have to say your father's cooking definitely beats Ludger's." Rowen said, taking another spoon of the meal, "The flavor just melts into the tongue and yet at the same time, you can-"

"We get it Rowen." Milla interrupted with a laugh, "We don't need you to be a food critic right now."

"What do you think Milla?" Elle asked towards 'fractured' Milla.

'Fractured' Milla could feel everyone's gaze on her. Her plate was empty so she simply grinned, "Well, I feel it's a close one. Both Ludger and Victor's cooking is just so similar that I can't pick."

"You're no fun…" Elle said with a pout. Elle then yawned and her eyes grew heavy, "…I'm feeling tired… I think… I ate too much…"

Victor laughed as he ruffled his daughter's hair, "Well Ludger, give it a few years or so and you'll probably reach my level." Victor glared directly at Ludger in the eyes, "As a matter of fact… precisely eight years from now." Ludger saw it but did not understand what it meant. Victor then turned to Elle, "I think it's about time you get to bed."

Elle nodded tiredly and brought out her arms. Victor got up from his seat and then carried Elle in his arms like she was the most important thing to him. As Victor moved away from the dining table, Rollo the cat followed Victor as well. This bothered Ludger. As far as he knew, Rollo hated strangers. Even now, Rollo only stuck to Elle, himself and Julius.

Victor laid Elle by a leather couch, gently placing her head on the arm rest and making sure she did not wake up. Jude and Milla watched Victor closely and had to admit, he was a loving father. A parent's love was a love so strong that one would gladly give his or her life away, just to protect their child. Jude could see it in Victor's actions. Milla wanted to think nothing of it. Because she knew it would simply make it harder for them if Victor was truly the divergence catalyst and has the final Waymarker.

"Victor, there's something I'd like to ask you." Milla said.

Victor continued watching Elle as he answered, "Patience… All your questions will be answered in a bit. I'd like… to look at her for a while… before we move on."

'Fractured' Milla stared at Victor's back, "You make it sound like this will be the last time you'll see her."

"It might…" Victor whispered so no one else heard it. Victor turned towards the dining table, "Now then… as to your question, is it about why I am wearing a mask? Well, my face was scarred from a battle long ago."

"That's not what I meant." Milla replied.

"Then what do you wish to know?"

At this, 'fractured' Milla immediately jumped at the opportunity, "Tell me what you meant! What did you mean about Ludger's powers keeping me alive?!"

Elle shuffled around in her sleep, turning to her side. Victor turned towards Elle to make sure she had heard nothing. Elle's breathing was rhythmic, signifying she was still asleep. Victor laid a gentle kiss on her forehead before he returned his attention back to the party.

"We'll continue this conversation outside." Victor suggested, "I do not wish for my daughter to wake up to hear any of this. Come."

Victor made his way back towards the entrance of the villa. The party followed suit, getting up from the dining table. Finally the answers to their question would come. Rollo stayed with Elle, curling next to the couch as it slept, purring softly.

Outside in the villa, the sun was nearly all set. Victor waited for them all, his eyes analyzing each of them. However his eyes were mainly fixed on Ludger. Jude did not understand why but he could feel an immense hatred radiating from Victor towards Ludger. Ludger could feel Victor's gaze as well.

Victor began, "Before I answer that 'fake' Milla's question, I'll clear all doubts first." 'Fractured' Milla flinched when Victor used the word 'fake', "I really am Elle's father. She is not mistaking me for it."

"Surely that is not possible." Rowen argued, "You're from a fractured dimension after all."

Victor smirked at Rowen's words, "…And? What makes you think Elle is of the prime dimension?"

The whole party was blasted in shock from Victor's words. "Wh-what?" Ludger sputtered in shock.

"As I'm sure you're familiar, two beings cannot exist in the prime dimension. However that is not a problem for Elle since in the prime dimension, Elle does not exist yet. So yes, this Elle really is my daughter and I'm her real father. This dimension is several years ahead of the prime dimension after all."

"So how did she get to the prime dimension? Why would you even send her there?!" Jude questioned in anger.

"I won't give the answer to that question… not yet anyway." Victor replied and then turned to 'fractured' Milla, "By the way… do you still wish to know the answer to your question? 'Fake' Milla?"

'Fractured' Milla clenched her teeth in anger but before she could reply, Milla drew her sword and pointed the weapon at Victor, "Call her a 'fake' again and I'll end your life in an instant."

Victor smirked, "I apologize." Victor paused for a moment and then cleared his throat, "Well then… do any of you know where the Chromatus power originated from?" No one answered so Victor continued, "The Kresnik clan was chosen by Origin to represent humankind in passing Origin's trial. To pass the trial, Chronos granted the Kresnik family with the power to use the Chromatus. Of course, only a few Kresniks throughout the years have this power. With the Chromatus form, one is given enhanced strength, speed, agility, focus… and of course the ability to travel to different dimensions and detects divergence catalysts."

'Fractured' Milla listened to every word and took a quick glance at Ludger. This was related to him. And it might relate to her as well.

Victor continued, "However… the Chromatus power… is a double-edged sword."

"A double-edged sword?" Rowen and 'fractured' Milla repeated.

"The Chromatus form is a powerful ability only a few Kresniks can use. However, it comes with a cost." Victor explained and then turned to Ludger with a menacing grin, "It damages the body. It causes a huge strain on the inner organs and use up the life source of the body. Basically the more one use the Chromatus form, the more he's killing himself."

"It… is killing the user?" 'Fractured' Milla said in disbelief and turned to Ludger. Ludger could not return the gaze.

"But of course, I'm just getting ahead of myself." Victor said, "It is true the Chromatus form harms the user's body but normally, one can last through a lifetime and the user will die in his old age. Assuming you use the power wisely. But of course certain Kresniks that have the mission to destroy fractured dimensions have a naturally… lower lifespan."

Milla narrowed her eyes, "You mean the Spirius Agents that can use the Chromatus…"

"That is correct. Their lifespan is naturally… shorter, because they have to use the Chromatus to enter a fractured dimension and destroy a divergence catalyst. Of course, their life can still run for a long time but… In any case, the idea is that the Chromatus form harms the user in exchange of its power."

Jude clenched his fist as he suppressed his anger. The idea of power in exchange of one's life disgusted him. And a friend of his was paying the price in order to save the world. There was nothing Jude could do to help.

"But Ludger here is different." Victor remarked, "With what he has been doing, he has been overusing the Chromatus power."

"But that's preposterous!" Rowen argued, "Ludger has only used this power for a short time! Not even close to a month!"

Victor chuckled, "Say what you want, but I know. And Ludger knows as well. His usage of the Chromatus might have been short, but he has spent a lot of power on… a certain act."

Ludger grunted in anger but he could do nothing. Because Victor was right. He knew what he was doing.

"What do you mean?" 'Fractured' Milla asked.

"I already said it once. Two same beings cannot co-exist in the prime dimension." Victor repeated then turned to 'fractured' Milla, "However… the Chromatus is a power given by Chronos himself. The power can bend certain rules… but at a cost."

'Fractured' Milla eyes widened when she was starting to see the picture. She took a step back in horror, not wanting to believe what her brain was telling the obvious. Victor could see the realization dawn upon her as well.

Milla however was confused. She thought Ludger's sickness came from the use of the Chromatus. But Jude and Ludger did not tell her everything. The reason why Ludger was suffering greatly was because he was using his powers on…

"Don't say it Victor!" Ludger cried out.

Victor laughed, "That's right Milla. The reason why you still exist is because of Ludger! He was and still is using his Chromatus power to keep you in existence! You should be gone! Disappear! The only way to keep you in existence… is to transfer his powers into your life source. That is what is keeping you in existence! But in return, Ludger's body is expanding his energy on the Chromatus at five times the rate. His life… won't last long. After all, he is bending a dimensional law just to keep you alive!"

Everyone except Jude and Ludger gasped in shock. 'Fractured' Milla turned to Ludger, "Ludger… is what he said… true?" Ludger reluctantly nodded, "But… but… when?! I don't remember you asking you to do this! Why?!" At this point, 'fractured' Milla broke down in tears. She hated relying on others. Especially when she could not return the favor. The feeling of guilt crushed her.

Ludger looked down at the ground, unable to look at Milla's tears, "Because I saw it on the first night. I thought everything was solved after we rescued Chancellor Marcia… but after the dinner with everyone, I saw… you were… dissolving. I knew then that I only saved you temporarily. So when you were asleep… I… I used my powers to make sure you remained in the prime dimension."

As Milla heard Ludger explain, she now realized who the person was that snuck into their room at Fennmont. It was Ludger. That was why Milla could not detect anyone when she woke up. Ludger was in Chromatus form. Even the Lord of Spirits could not match the speed and agility of a Kresnik in that form.

'Fractured' Milla was visibly stunned by the revelation. She continued to stare at Ludger, her hands trembling and her knees weakening. "You… you did that…? But… why…? No… I don't want this…"

"That's why you don't belong here." Victor taunted, "You're not supposed to exist any longer. After all… you're just a fake!"

The words of Victor broke 'fractured' Milla. She had been insecure on that fact for a long time. Ever since prime Milla returned. She knew Milla does not see it that way but for 'fractured' Milla, it would never change. She was from a fractured dimension, a being that was not supposed to exist. Wasn't that how the group always justified destroying the other worlds? 'Fractured' Milla could no longer stand as she dropped on her knees, her resolution and will dead.

"I told you not to call her that!" Milla growled in anger, charging towards Victor with her sword drawn.

Victor smirked as he drew out two pair of blades, the exact copy like Ludger's. Milla swung her blade but Victor parried it with his right blade and used his left blade to thrust forward. Milla moved to her left quickly and Victor delivered a kick on Milla's gut, sending her several meters away. Jude engaged Victor as well at this point.

While the two fought, 'fractured' Milla was still on her knees and unable to react to her surroundings. In her mind, she kept telling herself she was 'worthless'. She was a 'substitute'. Victor's words breached her core. She could not stop the words in her mind. Her tears flowed freely and could feel the darkness overwhelming her.

Despite the use of the Four Great spirits, Milla could barely keep up with Victor. None of Jude's fists could connect. Victor was moving at an unbelievable speed. Victor delivered a roundhouse kick on Jude, taking Jude out of the fight temporarily. Milla and Victor exchanged blades for a moment before Victor disappeared and appeared behind Milla, smacking the back of her head with the blade's handle. Milla fell on her front, still conscious but injured.

"Now let me solve your little 'fake' problem." Victor said, charging towards 'fractured' Milla.

"Milla!" Milla called out to her 'other' self but 'fractured' Milla was not reacting.

'Fractured' Milla saw Victor coming towards her. She could see her own reflection on Victor's dual blades. Soon her life would come to an end. '_Just like how it should have been._' 'Fractured' Milla thought. She welcomed it. Now that she knew her existence caused Ludger to harm himself, she refused to live. However it never came.

"You…!" Victor spat in fury.

Ludger stood between Victor and 'fractured' Milla. Ludger's dual blades was locked against Victor's dual blades. 'Fractured' Milla stared at Ludger's back and had once again saved her.

"Why…?" 'Fractured' Milla asked weakly, "Why… do you keep saving me…? I'm not supposed to exist! Just… just let me be gone already… I'm a fake. I don't belong here…"

"Shut up!" Ludger shouted, shocking everyone. "Stop calling yourself a fake! You're not… you're still the Milla I know! The Milla Elle know! The Milla that knows how to cook! You're not a fake!"

'Fractured' Milla said nothing but Ludger's words… she wanted to believe them. But at the same time, Victor's words rang as well. She has not found her resolve yet.

"Heh, I wasn't done explaining everything you know." Victor said to Ludger as their blades tugged at one another.

"What do you mean?" Ludger responded.

"The Chromatus form does kill the user slowly but… it's not a one-way street." Victor delivered a head butt, Ludger backing away in pain. Ludger could feel a minor bruise on his forehead. Victor stood straight and said, "There is a way… to reverse the process."

"What?"

Ludger wanted to ask for more information but Victor disappeared from sight. In an instant, Victor was just an inch away in front of Ludger. Ludger drew his blades into a defensive stance but Victor was just too quick. There was no way to avoid it. Milla and Jude watched in horror as Victor's blade moved towards Ludger's exposed body. It was inevitable.

The sound of metal piercing through skin filled the air. 'Fractured' Milla's eyes widened in horror at the sight in front of her. Jude and Milla could not move a muscle. And Ludger was on the ground as well after someone else had shoved him to the side. Victor remained nonchalant at the person he had stabbed.

"This brings back memories of when I killed you eight years ago," Victor commented, "…Rowen."

Rowen coughed blood, but he still had the usual smile on his face, "W-well then… it is a gentleman's duty… to see that the… young ones… live on."

No one else said anything. Ludger's jaw was wide open. He thought he would die but someone else took it in his stead. 'Fractured' Milla saw the blade protruding out of Rowen's back. Jude screamed in anguish and ran towards Victor. Milla refused to allow her emotion to control her, but she could still feel a tear escaping and rolling down her cheek.

And then, the whole party cried out. "ROWEN!"

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: SO! Is Rowen dead?! Or will he live on?! Give me your thoughts! As well as if you understand the new condition of the Chromatus form. I know, I changed it from game canon but I feel it adds some drama and I prefer it this way. I can thus justify how fractured Milla survives :P  
And of course, the explanation is not done. The next chapter will cover more on the changes I have made! Well, see you next chapter!**


	11. CHAPTER 11: POWER OVER LIFE

**AN: Alright guys, here comes the new chapter! Damn, almost a hundred reviews and I really enjoyed reading all of you guys awesome feedback and thoughts. It means so much to me and pushes me to keep writing. Thank you all for that, I mean it! Now then... time to respond to you awesome readers!**

**U-know Yunho: Well... not yet perhaps. Read on to find out! :D  
**

**BruceNadeauJr: Glad I surprised you then! Hahaha, yes he is. I was seriously thinking whether I should have done it, but I decided on it. Looks like it turned out well... if I could say it that lol**

**GroundZeroFirework: Hehehe, thanks man. I did? What twist on his personality? :o Haha, I don't have any more essays but I do hvae exams coming up in a week T_T**

**Riku Uzumaki: Hehehehe, well... when we are the ones writing the story, cliffhangers become so irresistible to insert since we know the outcome :P Thanks!  
**

**TheAnime4Fan : Well I meant it as a rhetorical question, I already figured out what is going to happen to him :p Yeah, I guess it was kinda obvious about Ludger's situation and 'fracture' Milla. **

**That Mysterious Reader : Muahahahahhahahaah! Don't worry... for now. Read and find out.**

**Time Heals All: Well, I guess I'm happy that it shocked you then. Haha, well you'll see in the coming chapters of whta will happen. Whether Rowen survives or not, only I hold the answer :D Thank you**

**Haseo55: Glad you enjoyed the changes. All you readers surprised by what happened to Rowen, I'm pleased I got that reaction, hehe.  
Oh I see... I didn't know about that. I know Ludger isn't much in fanfiction, but I didn't know he had so little, lol. Maybe others think its hard to establish his character since he was a silence protagonist. But that's just what I think lol**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Huehue, yes he got stabbed XD  
Ah yeah, this is the arc where all answers should be answered. This chapter will explain another fact about the changes I made on the Chromatus, so I hope you'll like what I have done.  
Hmm... well, I'm not sure if it is possible or not, but in fanfiction, so long as the author gives a possible reason, anything is fine... that's what I think lol**

**Ghost: Hmm... an interesting thought, but whether or not I will or will not go down this path, I won't answer so that I do not spoil readers on where the story is headed.  
Ah yes. I will be covering certain character chapters actually, but only if the chapter will have certain changes because of 'fractured' Milla's presence. After all, this story is about exploring how the story will be different if 'fractured' Milla was still alive.**

**chronotimeguard: Hahaha, glad I surprised you then XD But yeah, most of you readers got it right about Ludger and 'fracture' Milla condition thing.**

**Well, that's it for reviews. Once again, thank you all for giving up your time to tell me your thoughts on each new chapter. It really motivates me as well as help me improve on certain areas of my writing. Thank you!**

**CHAPTER 11: POWER OVER LIFE**

Victor removed the blade from Rowen's body quickly, savoring the party's reaction on their faces. Victor's blade was painted with Rowen's blood. Rowen coughed blood and then started to fall on his back but instead, Rowen felt something soft supporting him. It was 'fractured' Milla. Although she was mentally broken by Victor, the shock of watching a person she knew receiving a fatal wound broke her out of her reverie. She cradled Rowen in her arms; the old man's breathing weak. The wound was close to his chest, probably a punctured lung.

"Damn you!" Jude screamed in fury, reaching Victor and throwing a fist at him.

Victor avoided the blow and the two locked in battle once more, "Yes, let me see your anger more Jude! It is the same face 'Jude' had when I killed Rowen of this dimension eight years ago!"

Jude screamed with each swing of his fist, but none of his attacks could hit his target, "Why?! Why did you kill Rowen?! What did they ever do to you?!"

Suddenly Victor went on the offensive and his attacks were thrown at full-force. Jude could barely keep up as Victor assaulted him. "What did they do to me?! Those so-called friends of mine… they betrayed me! They all made the grave mistake when they sided with that bastard Bisley to try and take Elle away from me!"

Jude swung his right fist and Victor parried it with his left forearm and returned an attack of his own with his right blade. Jude blocked it with his left bracer. Victor suddenly took a step forward and thrust both blades forward. Jude moved to the left but could feel a small cut on his right shoulder. Victor then spun and delivered a thunderous kick on Jude's face, throwing Jude off his feet and landing on his back hard. When Jude regained his bearings, Victor's blade was just inches away from his neck.

"Even my own brother was against me!" Victor spat in anger. "He sided with _them_!"

"Your brother…?"

"That's right… Julius. Julius Kresnik…"

Everyone that heard him received another shocking revelation. Ludger especially could hardly believe what he heard. "Then… that means..." Ludger said slowly.

"That's right." Victor interjected. His blade was still hovering above Jude's neck, "I am the fractured version of you. I am you eight years into the future." Victor then shifted his gaze back to Jude, "Yes… that's the look 'Jude' gave me before I ended his life. Those pathetic, gullible eyes! Let's repeat history!"

Victor readied himself to deliver the final blow but Milla would not allow him to do so. With her Four Great spirits to assist her, Milla moved to assist Jude. Victor saw the Lord of Spirits coming and backed away. For now, Jude was safe. Milla engaged Victor along with her Great Spirits and the two were evenly matched. Even with Victor's impressive speed, he had a hard time battling Milla. The Great Spirits throwing their own respective spells and attacks were troubling Victor.

Victor grinned as he blocked one of Milla's attacks, "Yes! I remember this! This was the same feeling the 'Milla' of this dimension had when she heard I killed her precious 'Jude'. That's the same fire you have in your eyes."

"Where is the 'Milla' of this dimension?" Milla questioned while blocking one of Victor's attacks.

"Who knows? She's still alive, but she's probably given up coming to the human realm for revenge. Every time she does, I simply remind her of how I slaughtered her friends. I remind her that her weakness allowed me to kill them. The last time she tried to avenge her friends was three years ago. I have not seen her since."

"Damn you!" Both Jude and Milla cried, with Jude re-entering the fight with Milla.

"No matter how much you try, you can't defeat me!" Victor mocked, "I have eight years more experience than you! I know how you fight!"

As if to emphasize his point, Victor focused on his fight and increased his speed. Victor disappeared and appeared behind Jude. Jude spun around and threw a fist. Victor anticipated it and side-stepped the attack. Milla came from behind Victor, her blade aimed at Victor's back. Victor jumped and landed behind Milla. Before the Lord of Spirits could react, Victor thrust his blade forward. Thankfully Milla dodged at the last second but Victor managed to slash Milla's sides, blood pouring out from the wound.

"Milla!" Jude called out.

Victor then moved to attack Jude, "You don't have time to look elsewhere!"

Jude had cross his arms in front of him, feeling Victor tackle him straight on. Jude lost his sense of footing and Victor took the opportunity. Victor delivered a clean cut across Jude's left forearm and his other blade went for Jude's exposed chest, exactly where the heart would be. Jude saw the blade closing in on him but before it could make contact, Ludger entered the scene and shoved Jude out of the way. Victor continued pressing forward but unlike Rowen, Ludger drew his blades and the clash of metal against metal echoed around the area. Ludger and Victor were locked in, their blades tugging at one another.

"Milla, are you okay?" Jude asked, rushing to her aid.

Milla nodded but she twitched in agony from the wound on her left side, "Yeah… I didn't expect him… to be so quick."

"He said he's 'Ludger' eight years into the future… that means he knows how we fight… and he's… killed us before. We have to be careful."

Milla nodded and summoned for one of her Great Spirits to heal her. Jude stood guard to make sure Milla was safe. For now, Ludger had to handle Victor on his own.

'Fractured' Milla could do nothing but watch Ludger and pray he'd be safe. Rowen was still breathing but he was struggling to breath. 'Fractured' Milla knew nothing of healing artes so she could do little to help Rowen.

"Milla… I'll be… fine… you need to help… the others…" Rowen said softly.

"What? No! You're bleeding! I can't just leave you here!"

Rowen coughed softly, stopping the blood from escaping his lips, "Milla… you're strong… Ludger and the rest… they need your help to… defeat him."

"…And abandon you? No… at my current condition, I'd just be getting in the way. I… I'll make sure Victor won't lay a finger on you!"

Rowen stared at 'fractured' Milla and saw her resolve. He chuckled and then smiled, "Well then I can't force you." Rowen joked, "But… don't worry Milla. Ludger… and all of us… don't think of you as a burden."

"What…?"

"I know what you're thinking young lady." Rowen said with a smile, "You… might think that Ludger… is using his powers… to save you because he has to… but you're wrong… Ludger… he is using his powers… to save you… because he chose to. He treasures you… as a friend… just like all of us. I want you… to remember that Milla."

'Fractured' Milla did not know what to say. Because everything that Rowen had said was true. She didn't want Ludger to sacrifice his life just so that she could live. She could never live up to that guilt. Ludger had already saved her once. He had already shown to her the warmth of having friends. He had shown regret of destroying her world. He had shown that he and everyone else saw her as her own self and not a copy of prime Milla. Ludger had given her everything. And he was now giving his life to let her live. And it was his choice! The thought of that brought 'fractured' Milla close to tears. Rowen could see his words had reached her heart and he was glad it did. '_The rest is up to you all_.' Rowen thought.

Meanwhile Ludger and Victor's duel was spread out across the compound. Both used the same exact moves as they fought. It was like watching a Ludger battling a mirror. When Ludger switched to his dual pistols, Victor did the same. They each shot in the same direction and their bullets cancelled each other out. When they returned to their dual blades, both attacked in the same manner and thus, the blades met each other and neither Ludger nor Victor could reach their target. However as the battle dragged on, Victor was beginning to control the pace of the battle. His eight years of experience gave him the edge. Ludger was being forced on the defensive.

The blades clashed once more and Victor glared at Ludger in the eyes, "You're the only one that's standing in my way of my plans! But after I kill you Ludger… everything will be set!"

"What are you planning?" Ludger demanded as the two traded blows once more.

"All I wish is to live in peace with my daughter!" Victor exclaimed, swinging his blades towards Ludger, "However… I realized that was not possible when I am nothing but a fractured version… but Elle… she is something that even the prime dimension does not have. That was when Bisley… and all my 'friends' tried to take her from me!"

"…Something that… even the prime dimension don't have?" Ludger said in confusion.

"That's right. Elle is the Key of Kresnik."

"Elle is the Key of Kresnik?" Jude said in disbelief.

Victor side-stepped Ludger's attack and returned a counter by sweeping Ludger's feet, forcing Ludger to slip. Ludger quickly rolled away and the two gained distance, the stop coming to a temporary halt.

"That's right." Victor confirmed, "My daughter is the Key of Kresnik. Only very few are given this privilege. If you think it was Ludger's power that allowed you to bring the Waymarkers back to the prime dimension, you're wrong. It was because Elle, my daughter, was with him! Only the Key of Kresnik can bring in other objects from one dimension to the other. That is probably how you managed to bring that 'fake' Milla as well. Normal Chromatus users can enter a fractured dimension but can only destroy divergence catalysts. Basically, without the Key of Kresnik, it is impossible to pass Origin's trial." Victor spat, "And Bisley… he wanted to bargain with the prime dimension for my daughter! No… that was when I killed everyone. I made them drown in their own blood!"

"Victor…"

"But… I have to thank them as well." Victor said, "Because of them, I realized… that coming from a fractured dimension, we will never last long. Everything is set… in the prime dimension! So to do that, I needed to become a version of the prime dimension!" Victor charged towards Ludger, restarting the fight. "That's why I said you're the only one that is standing in my way! If I kill you, I can become the prime Ludger!"

Victor and Ludger continued their battle, both swinging their blades and their weapons clashing against one another. Milla was still being healed by a Great Spirit and could not move to assist yet. Jude could see it. Her muscles were aching to rush in. But Milla did not allow her emotion to overrule her actions. If Milla rushed in while still harboring that injury, she would just get in the way. Jude could help Ludger as well but for now, he felt if he moved in now, it would disrupt Ludger's flow. Jude only hoped Ludger could hold on until they could help.

Ludger blocked an attack close to his chest and then found an opening. Ludger faked a right, forcing Victor to back away. With the momentum on him, Ludger closed the distance and dived forward with his blades in front. The attack just barely found its target, revealing a small cut to Victor's right cheek. In retaliation, Victor spun around like a whirlwind with his arms out, but Ludger had created distance between them. Victor stopped spinning and the two same individuals glared at one another, panting.

"You're really… an annoying one." Victor said with malice, "But it's okay… now that you're in my dimension, I can fight you on equal grounds."

Ludger tilted his head to the side, confused, "What do you mean?"

Victor scoffed, "Did you think I waited for you to just come to me? Don't be a fool! I tried to kill you earlier… so that I could put my plan into motion!" Victor chuckled and then sighed, "But it was impossible. I entered the prime dimension and immediately had to use a large portion of my Chromatus form just to remain in that dimension. No… just having to remain in the prime dimension was too much for my body. And I was already a few years ahead, so my body wasn't at its peak. With the huge strain, I had to abandon the plan of killing you in the prime dimension."

"You… entered the prime dimension…? To kill me…?"

Victor nodded, "Yes… Four years ago, I entered the prime dimension. But… I could not last. I was dissolving too quickly… and even before I entered the prime dimension, I have been using the Chromatus ability before, so I was just shortening my lifespan… so I returned to my dimension… and then, I thought of a way to force you to come to me instead." Ludger at first did not know what Victor meant. Then it hit him. Victor saw in Ludger's eyes what it was and Victor continued, "That's right. I knew Elle would bring Ludger to me! After all… in order to get to the Land of Canaan, you need all the Waymarkers… and I am the final Waymarker!"

"So you'll kill me and trade places with me?!" Ludger questioned.

"That's right! You didn't think I didn't try getting to the Land of Canaan myself, did you?! I did… and I found out… only the ones from the prime dimension can do so! That's why… that's why I'll erase you myself! I'll take your place… and make my wish! Then I and Elle can finally live in peace!"

"Even if you kill me, you need to use the Chromatus to beat Chronos!" Ludger opposed, "If you're really me eight years into the future… that means you won't last long! Your body should be close to its limit due to the Chromatus!"

Milla and Jude heard Ludger's words and realized it made sense. If Victor had been using the Chromatus ability after all this time, his plan would still fail since his body was close to its limit as well. However the party instead found Victor laughing. It was as if Victor had heard the joke of the lifetime.

"I told you, didn't I?" Victor said with an evil grin, "The Chromatus form is not a one-way street."

Ludger recalled those words. His jaw dropped slightly, "Y-you mean…?"

"If you actually thought I just wish to kill you to take your place, you're wrong. Like I said, there is a way to reverse the process." Victor paused, "I guess you could call it a part of Origin's Trial… to test how selfish humanity is. You see… while it's true the Chromatus form kills the user the more you use it, there is a way to… 'Cure' your body from abusing the Chromatus ability."

Ludger, Milla, Jude and 'fractured' Milla all focused for Victor's words. Especially 'fractured' Milla. She had been cradling Rowen in her arms all this time but now that she heard there might be a way to help Ludger, she focused her attention to Victor. If there really was a way, she wanted to help. No matter the cost.

"If a Chromatus user kills another Chromatus user… the victor will absorb the other's entire life source." Victor revealed, "This… is the core of Origin's Trial. To test us to what extremes we will sacrifice just to allow the other to pass." Victor got serious and charged towards Ludger, "And that's why, I will kill you! I will absorb your Chromatus's entire life source and revive mine! I will no longer be afflicted with the illness of the Chromatus! I will pass Origin's Trial and get my wish!"

Ludger was caught by surprise and could barely defend himself. Victor swung his blades, breaking through Ludger's defenses and tackling Ludger to the ground. Victor placed his blade on Ludger's neck, "It's over Ludger. Thanks to you, I will absorb your Chromatus and undo the damage my body has sustained from using the Chromatus form. Now, you die!"

Ludger saw Victor's blade moving towards his neck. Ludger was vulnerable. But Victor could not do it. Not because he felt guilty or so. That sort of feeling did not exist in Victor. It was because he saw his most precious being watching him.

"Daddy? W-what are you doing?" Elle asked, "Why are you fighting with Ludger?"

Victor refused to turn to his daughter, his blade just inches from Ludger's exposed neck, "Go back into the house honey. Daddy and everyone… we're just having a little talk."

"B-but… Ludger…"

"It's okay Elle… after this… we can finally go to the Land of Canaan and we can finally… be together!"

"…Really…? We… really can?"

Victor nodded and turned to see his daughter. Victor reached out his hand and Elle slowly approached him, forgetting about Ludger and everyone's current situation. Milla was almost healed and could enter the fight soon.

"Don't listen to him Elle!" Ludger cried out.

Ludger's words got through to Elle and she stopped. She hesitated in moving any further and this merely enraged Victor. In his fury, he stomped Ludger hard on his stomach, Ludger coughing out blood from the impact. Elle stepped back, frightened.

"Stop hurting Ludger!" Elle pleaded, "Why are you fighting with him daddy?"

Victor ignored Elle and gritted his teeth towards Ludger, "Don't you dare order my daughter around! She's mine! Once I kill you, I'll be the prime Ludger… and I'll make a wish from Origin to restart my life! For everything to start from scratch! But this time… I will be born in the prime dimension." Victor then turned to Elle with a gentle smile, "And… Elle will be reborn as well in the prime dimension… we won't fade away as fractured beings anymore… we will be safe in the prime dimension."

"I… I will be… reborn…?"

"That's right! We'll all be together again…" Victor said with hope, "Even… even mummy will be with us. All of us."

Victor had hope in his eyes but to Elle, it was out of character. This was not the father she knew when she left. Ludger struggled to say something but Victor had his foot on Ludger's throat now, disrupting his vocal cord. Elle saw Ludger's desperate movements and then back to her father. His face was kind but what he was doing was not the person she knew. The father she knew was kind, loved cooking and did only the nicest things. To Elle, what she was staring at was not her father anymore but a monster.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" 'Fractured' Milla exclaimed in anger, "What kind of monster manipulates his own daughter? What kind of parent doesn't care about which is his daughter?"

"It won't matter!" Victor opposed, "Elle will still be Elle! We will still be together"

"No… you will all be different people. The Elle we all know now will not be the same Elle. I know this… because I'm the same! Just like… how I'm not the same Milla that Jude knows… we're the same person but not personality!" 'Fractured' Milla cried out and Elle heard them. And the words made sense.

"Silence woman!" Victor spat and then turned to Elle, "Elle… honey… come to daddy…"

Victor had his arm still stretched out. And then for the first time for Victor, Elle refused her father. Elle shook her head, "No… I don't want that!"

The words shook Victor to the core. His ears could not believe them and his will shaken. His precious daughter, the one who he raised with his blood, sweat and tears had rebelled against him. Ludger saw Victor was in his own little world and took the chance, throwing Victor's foot away and running towards Elle. Victor did not even realize it and saw Ludger grabbing Elle and regrouping with Milla and Jude. Victor saw Ludger put Elle down and then said something to her. Elle nodded and stuck to Ludger. The sight angered him. _He_ was Elle's father! Not Ludger! And for a second, Victor's mind brought him back to one night two years ago.

"_Good night Elle… pleasant dreams." Victor said as he tucked a six-year old Elle._

"_Daddy…?"_

"_Yes? What is it, sweetheart?"_

"_We'll always be together, right?" Elle asked innocently._

_Victor stared back at his daughter. Elle was too young to remember her mother. But Victor remembered the pain of losing her. He remembered when he buried his wife, he cried over her loss. The pain was unbearable. And with Elle's question, he wanted to make sure Elle never faced that sort of pain._

_Victor approached Elle and kissed her on the forehead, "Of course… Daddy will always be with you… always…"_

In the present state, Victor released a cry of anguish, "ELLE IS MINE!"

Victor then drew out an item from his pocket and he shinned brightly. Everyone recognized what was going on as Ludger had done the same thing with his powers. When everything returned to normal, Victor had transformed into the Chromatus form, almost exactly like that of Ludger's. However Victor's Chromatus radiated more power than Ludger and he his Chromatus was complete. He was covered in a red and black armor, a great lance and what seemed to be a mask of the Chromatus.

"Elle… is mine!" Victor said in a dark voice, "And I won't let you take her from me!"

Ludger instantly knew that this, was the level 4 Chromatus. A great power that Victor obtained… at the cost of his own life.

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: Well, that's the second change I've made on the Chromatus. The fact that you kill another Chromatus user, you 'heal' and purge all of your body's sickness from using Chromatus. But this chapter have not answered everything yet. There is one more part I will be explaining in the next chapter about one other change I've made. See you then in the next chapter!**


	12. CHAPTER 12: BATTLE OF MIRRORS

**AN: Hello guys, I bring to you all the new update! This chapter is kinda heavy... a really long one for me but it is the last chapter of the Victor arc. Honestly this chapter I could not bring a lot of character as it was mostly fights but I did what I could to develop a character when I could.  
Anyway, time to respond to your reviews :D**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Huehuehue, you'll just have to read and find out his fate**

**TheAnime4Fan: Indeed, there is that possibility. But of course, I am adding in another rule. I hope it's not too much xD**

**Haseo55: More twisted? Hmm... I guess he is in a sense. I didn't plan to make him more twisted though. Yes, fractured Milla is irreplacable now, she's part of the party! woohoo!**

**Riku Uzumaki: If he manages to, then yes. That's part of the rules I explained. But don't worry, just read this chapter and more will be explained.  
**

**Ghost: ok, two reviews by you...  
1st response: No, it doesn't work that way. Although I didn't go into details, it doesn't matter how 'fresh' the body is. So long as it's a Chromatus user, even if the user is so close to death, it will restore almost all the person's life source.  
2nd response: Hmm... in terms of ending I already have one planned out so thanks for your thoughts on it. Whether or not I might use it though, I'll see if it fits into the story**

**U-know Yunho: Yes, the real fight starts! rawr**

**GroundZeroFirework: Indeed. The border between love and hate is sometimes so near XD**

**That Mysterious Reader: Oh right, thanks for pointing that out. I'll make up for it in this chapter :)  
A post-game arc? Perhaps just an epilogue really...  
Err... I don't plan to have life bottles to work like that in the game.**

**Time Heals All: Thanks. I hope it somehow fits in this story. Ah yes, Bislex and Rideaux will have their reasons for not adopting the 'kill others to restore' health which will be explained in this chapter :)  
Yeah, Victor's character I feel could have been explored, especially in terms of his relationship with Elle, hence I added in the flashback :D**

**Alright guys that's it for reviews! Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter**

**CHAPTER 12: BATTLE OF MIRRORS**

Victor's level 4 Chromatus form radiated an intense amount of energy. Milla's wound had completely healed by then so both she and Jude rejoined the fight, standing next to Ludger. Victor glared at the three of them.

Victor slumped a little and used the lance to hold himself up, "Well… I don't have much time in this form… but I'll replenish my life source through you Ludger! I'll make your death quick!"

Now much faster, Victor disappeared in a blink of an eye and appeared right before Ludger. Victor thrust his lance forward and gave a clean cut on Ludger's thigh. Ludger cried in agony and only then Jude and Milla realized Victor had appeared in front of them.

"So fast!" Jude said as he and Milla dived in to attack.

"I'll end it all here!" Victor spat in a dark voice.

"Not while we can help it!" Milla cried out, "_Bolt Strike!"_

Victor recognized the move but instead of dodging it, faced Milla directly. Milla thrust her blade enhanced with lightning towards Victor. Victor effortlessly parried the attack with his lance with no repercussion, much to the Lord of Spirit's shock. All four of the Great Spirits appeared to help, causing Victor to focus his attention on them. But even the Great Spirits had trouble battling him. Jude took the opportunity of a distracted Victor to sneak up behind him.

Jude charged his right fist and slammed it against Victor's back, "_Demon Fist!"_

Victor growled in pain but it barely wounded him. Victor spun around and used his left hand to grab Jude by the neck, strangling Jude. Jude could not believe the amount of strength Victor had. Jude could barely break free. Before Victor could impale his lance through Jude, Milla slashed Victor's arm, forcing Victor to release Jude. However while Victor reacted in pain, there were no visible wounds on Victor. This was the strength of the Chromatus form.

Ludger's movement was already impaired due to the wound he received on his thigh from Victor. Ludger watched Jude and Milla fend off Victor but just barely. At this rate, his two friends would perish. There was only one way for Ludger to remove the wound and fight Victor. Ludger took out the item with no hesitation. 'Fractured' Milla, who was still cradling Rowen in her hands, saw what Ludger was doing.

"Ludger, don't! Don't use it!" 'Fractured' Milla screamed but Ludger paid no heed to her words.

Ludger grasped the pocket watch in his hand and released its power. Ludger was surrounded in a bright light and his transformation began. Victor stepped away from his fight and turned to Ludger. Victor grinned beneath his Chromatus mask. Even Ludger knew he had to use the Chromatus's power to stand a chance against Victor. Ludger was in his level 3 of the Chromatus.

"Even though you know what will happen to your body if you use it, you decide to go through with it." Victor acknowledged, "We think alike after all."

"I'm nothing like you!" Ludger replied, "I fight to protect my friends. We're not the same!" Ludger then gestured to Jude and Milla, "Let's go!"

Jude and Milla nodded and the three moved in together. As the three neared, Ludger burst in and confronted Victor in a one-on-one fashion while Milla and Jude attacked from the flanks. Ludger swung his lance and Victor returned the favor, both dodging their own respective attacks. However, Victor managed to graze Ludger's left shoulder. It was clear that Victor's level 4 Chromatus was much quicker. Milla and Jude appeared on Victor's flanks.

Jude came in from the left, his fist charged up, "_Cerberus Strike!"_

Milla was attacking Victor's right_, "Sigil Spear!"_

Victor did not feel threatened and spun his lance. Then he slammed his lance on the ground and several purple energy blasts erupted around Victor, _"Hexentia!" _None of the energy blasts managed to hit Milla or Jude but the blast was powerful enough to send them off their feet. Jude and Milla landed on their backs, temporarily out of the fight. Victor's level 4 Chromatus form was simply too powerful.

Ludger released a battle cry and engaged Victor once more, delivering a series of quick attacks with his lance. Ludger's attacks were all over the place, a speed that no human eye could match. _"Dual Waltz!"_

Ludger's high speed attacks were all blocked by Victor. Not one managed to even scratch him. And Ludger knew why. Victor's Chromatus level 4 was fast so Ludger's current level 3 Chromatus was probably slow enough for Victor to intercept them. And also because the two were the same. They knew how each attacked. But this time, Victor had the advantage since his Chromatus was much more powerful.

"This is the best you can do?!" Victor taunted, "Let me show you how to properly use that technique!"

Victor returned the favor, using the exact form of attack Ludger had. However unlike Victor, Ludger only blocked the first swing. The rest, all of Victor's attacks connected. Victor's Lance slashed Ludger's Chromatus armor as if it was a training dummy. Although Ludger was not harmed thanks to the Chromatus armor, he could feel the pain. Victor charged up for the final blow when Jude and Milla both combined their attacks together, smashing Victor from behind. The impact caused Victor to miss his final attack, stumbling on his feet. Milla and Jude pulled the injured Ludger to a safe distance.

"This is all pathetic insects can do in the end." Victor mocked, "You can't defeat me. All you've all been doing is interrupt me one after another. I'm sick of it!"

"He's stronger than Ludger's Chromatus form." Milla said while panting, "If we're not careful… he really can kill us. Even with the Great Spirits, he's a tough match for me. It is no wonder… he managed to kill everyone in this dimension."

Jude clenched a fist, "Unforgivable… how can he be a fractured version of Ludger? He's nothing like him!"

A bright light shined between them and then, Ludger returned back to normal. It was no surprise. The Chromatus form could only last a certain amount of time due to the vast energy it required. However sustaining injuries during the Chromatus shortened the duration. Ludger had received too much blows by Victor to remain in his Chromatus form.

"Daddy! Please stop fighting!" Elle begged. The party forgot that Elle was watching.

Victor turned to his daughter and for a moment, he forgot about his surroundings. His daughter's plea for him to stop, it was almost natural for him to follow through. But it was only for a second. Victor was doing this so that he could meet his objectives, to regain his family. "No Elle, daddy has to do this." Victor said with resolve, "Please honey, and don't stay here. I don't want you to watch daddy do this."

"Then don't fight!"

Victor looked away, "…I'm sorry… but I can't do that." Victor was about to rush in and finish the remaining party members but he lost his strength. Victor had to use his lance to support himself. '_Damn it… time's running out. I can't maintain… in this form much longer!'_ Victor thought.

Ludger got back up but his legs were shaky. The use of the Chromatus form sapped up his energy and not to mention the injuries he sustained during the Chromatus form. Jude and Milla were suffering from minor wounds as well.

Elle did not know what to do. She was lost. One moment, everyone was laughing at dinner and then she fell asleep. When she woke up, she only found Rollo asleep next to the couch she was sleeping. She heard some noises outside and came out to investigate. And she found her father battling against her friends. She hated it. She wanted everyone to get along. 'Fractured' Milla, noticing that Elle was still close to the battle called out to her.

"Elle!" 'Fractured' Milla called out, "Come here. It's not safe there!"

Elle turned to 'fractured' Milla and nodded. She saw 'fractured' Milla holding Rowen in her arms and the old gentleman seemed unconscious. Elle started running towards 'fractured' Milla. Victor got mad with rage when he saw his daughter obeying the 'fake' Milla. His precious daughter was no one else's!

"ELLE IS MINE!" Victor roared, "HOW DARE YOU CALL HER?!"

Victor completely ignored Ludger, Jude and Milla and went for 'fractured' Milla. His speed was too quick in his level 4 Chromatus that no one could stop him. 'Fractured' Milla saw Victor appear before her with his lance raised above him.

"No one… calls Elle but me!" Victor spat. 'Fractured' Milla tried to draw her sword but at this rate, Victor would impale her first before she could defend herself.

"MILLA!" Ludger screamed in horror.

It was like slow motion for 'fractured' Milla. She saw the lance closing in on her chest. Then just as the tip of the lance reached her, Victor was suddenly blasted away by some force from behind 'fractured' Milla. Victor flipped in the air and landed safely on his feet, but the front of his chest was dirtied by the unknown attack.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked behind 'fractured' Milla.

'Fractured' Milla turned around and her eyes widened in surprise, "You… what are you doing here?"

Alvin grinned, "Well now… you know what they say? The hero has to come fashionably late." Leia nudged Alvin in the ribs. Elize was also present with Teepo. The whole party had assembled.

"Alvin, Leia and Elize! Thank goodness you guys came." Jude said with relief. Jude was worried that without them, they probably would lose to Victor.

Leia saw the bleeding Rowen and gasped, "Rowen! Oh no, what happened to you?" Leia immediately began her healing artes. Also because she was once a nurse, she quickly stopped the bleeding.

"Don't worry Rowen; we'll take care of you!" Elize said as she joined Leia.

"Oh my…" Rowen said weakly, "Am I already in heaven? I see… two beautiful angels guiding me now." Rowen joked but both Leia and Elize were focused in healing him. Rowen then stared at Elize's face. She had a determined look on her, just like how she normally would. "I see… that you've… got back your spirit."

Elize merely nodded as she focused on healing Rowen.

Meanwhile, Alvin joined Ludger as the assault force to face Victor. Jude gave a brief summary of the events to Alvin. Jude told him who Victor was, his relation with Elle and his fighting abilities. Victor had not made an offensive move since Alvin interrupted the fight. 'Fractured' Milla also joined the group now that Rowen was in safe hands.

"He might be at his limit." Ludger said, "Using the Chromatus at level 3 normally takes a toll on the body. But… if that's the level 4, then Victor shouldn't last long as well."

'Fractured' Milla drew her sword, "We'll attack together then."

Victor looked at all five of them and then laughed, "With the exception of Milla, I have killed all of you before. And Ludger is weaker than me. I'll show you how futile your efforts are."

"We won't know until we try!" Alvin barked back and ran towards Victor. The others followed behind Alvin.

Victor welcomed them all, moving into a defensive stance. Alvin confronted Victor directly, attacking with his sword and sending a bullet in Victor's way. Victor easily dodged them and found Jude and Ludger attacking together.

"_Demon Fist!"_

"_Time Disintegration!" _

Jude threw a charged fist towards Victor and Victor side-stepped the attack. Ludger released a furious and quick number of attacks with his dual blades before finishing it up with a kick but Victor parried all of the attacks with his lance. In return, Victor spun around and swung his lance, creating a powerful shockwave and throwing both Ludger and Jude several meters away. Alvin, Milla and 'fractured' Milla then strike at the same time with both Millas coming from behind Victor. Victor engaged Alvin first, blocking Alvin's blade with his lance. When Alvin shot twice, all Victor did was tilt his head to the side, although one of the bullets managed to graze Victor's Chromatus mask. In anger, Victor lunged in and grabbed hold of Alvin's neck with his left hand, choking the life out of the former mercenary.

"Let him go!" 'Fractured' Milla cried and slashed Victor's exposed back.

Victor ignored the pain and threw Alvin across the ground like a rag doll. Victor turned around to face the two Millas.

"What can the two of you do?" Victor mocked, "One is nothing but a 'fake' with any Great Spirits to assist her and you… I have defeated the Lord of Spirits of this dimension countless times before!"

"Your arrogance leaves a bad taste." Milla replied, "Let me show you how different we are."

Both Millas ran towards Victor in a zigzag fashion. Victor watched the two closely. Milla arrived first, smashing her blade against Victor's lance. Victor instantly disappeared and appeared on Milla's side but 'fractured' Milla covered her, releasing quick thrusts with her sword. Victor growled in annoyance and moved his lance in an arc before smashing it where 'fractured' Milla stood. Milla pulled 'fractured' Milla away before the lance could reach her and backed away. Although Victor suffered no major wounds, the two Millas at least managed to aggravate the man. And most importantly, buy time.

"Damn you!" Victor cursed, "Damn you all! I… I…"

Then the moment came. The moment that Ludger had predicted when Victor went into his level 4 Chromatus form. Victor began a fit of coughing and dropped to his knees, having to use his lance to support himself. Victor was at his limit. Even when Ludger used the Chromatus, he could not keep it longer for four minutes. Victor had been using it for under two minutes and could no longer maintain that form. Victor released the Chromatus power and dropped on all fours, coughing blood on the ground. Still screaming in pain and anguish, Victor finally opened the mask that was covering his face. The sight shocked the group.

As Victor screamed in pain, everyone could see it. The right side of his face was covered with purple-like seals and the seal seemed to be consuming more, moving towards the left side of the face. Once it stopped moving, it had covered most of Victor's upper face, only leaving the nose and below unaffected. Victor panted loudly but was no longer in pain.

Victor glared at all of them, "…What…? You've never… seen this?" When he got no answer, Victor chuckled, "Typical… it's typical of… Bisley to leave… everyone in the dark."

"What do you mean?" Ludger questioned. At this point, everyone had lowered their guard. Victor was at his limit after all.

"Tell me Ludger… do you even know… how a fractured dimension… is created?" Victor asked. Ludger said nothing and Victor answered, "To pass Origin's Trial… the only way to do that… is to get to the Land of Canaan… and to do that, only a Kresnik with the… ability to use the… Chromatus can do so." Victor grunted in pain but he continued on, "However… as I told you before… the Chromatus ability has a drawback. The more one uses its power, the more you destroy your own body… but that's… not the only price you're paying."

"There's more?!" Jude said in disbelief.

Victor laughed at Jude's reaction, "The Kresnik line is cursed with the burden… of completing Origin's Trial. It's true that you will destroy your body the more you use the Chromatus, there is another effect that will break out later on…" Victor then pointed to the purple-like seals on his face, "…which is this. The seal that signifies a user has become a catalyst."

Ludger stared at the seal on Victor's face, "A… catalyst?"

"That's right… while it is much more obvious you are… destroying your body from the Chromatus, a user will become… a catalyst later on if a user continues using the Chromatus… and unlike the body, you cannot go back. Even if I kill you, a Chromatus user, I will still remain a catalyst. All killing you will do… is curing me of this 'illness' of overusing the Chromatus! But I cannot undo the fact that… I am already a catalyst."

"So what's that mean?!"

"Fractured dimensions… are created through the selfish use of Chromatus users who are already a catalyst." Victor explained with an evil grin, "Basically… once a Kresnik is a catalyst, every time he transforms into the Chromatus form, he's not only destroying his body… he creates… a fractured dimension!"

"What?!" The whole party cried in shock.

Ludger took a step forward, "You mean… all these fractured dimensions are created… from Chromatus users that are catalysts?!"

"That's right! And it's not just limited… to Chromatus users in the prime dimension. There are thousands of fractured dimensions… that have Chromatus users who are catalysts. That includes… me!"

Ludger could not say anything. He was stunned. Everyone else was quiet as well. They understood the gravity of the matter. With each fractured dimension created, it would slowly increase the miasma output that could slowly overflow.

"And each time a Chromatus user that is a catalyst uses the Chromatus, the seal consumes us more… it will continue to consume us until…we lose ourselves!" Victor then started laughing, "Only… death can… stop the user from creating anymore fractured dimensions. And upon death… one last fractured dimension will be created… and become the divergence catalyst of that dimension. Basically on my death, the new fractured dimension… will have a 'Ludger' that is a divergence catalyst."

"This is madness!" Jude exclaimed, "All of this… just to pass Origin's Trial?!"

"Origin's Trial… is to test humanity's true character after all." Victor remarked, "A cruel fate for the Kresnik line, isn't it?" Victor then laughed as he got back to his feet, although his legs were shaking as he did so, "But it's okay… I will… be the one to end Origin's Trial… and get my wish. I will be reborn! Ludger! Your life is mine! The prime dimension is mine!"

Suddenly Victor grabbed his pocket watch and quickly transformed to his level 4 Chromatus form. Before the party could react, Ludger ran ahead and transformed into his level 3 Chromatus. In the end, Ludger decided he needed to be the one to end all of this. He needed to end Victor, his own mirror image. Jude and the rest of the party called out to Ludger but Ludger refused to listen. This was his battle.

"LUDGER!"

"VICTOR!"

Elle watched her father moving towards Ludger in a final confrontation. "Daddy!" She screamed.

Victor heard his daughter calling for him and that small lapse of concentration was his downfall. Ludger pierced his lance directly through the center of Victor's chest. Then everything stopped. Everyone watching stared in silence. On the tip of Ludger's lance was both the purple orb, the divergence catalyst. And the final Waymarker. It was finally done. Victor and Ludger were still in Chromatus form. Neither of them moved a muscle. Victor could feel the foreign object in his body and yet at the same time, he could not. He was numb. He wondered if this was what it meant to die. To feel nothing.

Elle stared at the scene before her, her knees trembling and her vision blurring due to tears clogging up her eyes. She wanted to scream. She had just been united with her father and now, the person she admired and had taken care of her, had ended her father's life. It was a nightmare for Elle.

Victor finally released his Chromatus form and with a smile, fell on his back. Victor gestured for Ludger to listen and Ludger obliged, getting down on one knee.

"…I guess… I can entrust… Elle… to you." Victor said weakly. As he said this, the purple-like seal on his face was beginning to recede. It meant that Victor's life was slipping away. Victor grasped Ludger's arm as if he was holding onto dear life, "Please… take care… of Elle… open the path to Canaan… and… complete Origin's Trial…"

"Victor…"

"You… finished me… with the Chromatus… that's good… because you can only… replenish your life source… by killing another user… while in the Chromatus form… at least you… did that without… me telling you to."

Ludger looked away, "I… I'm sorry that… it had to end this way."

Victor stared at Ludger for a few seconds before he chuckled, "I… guess… we are the same in the end… but I haven't thought like that… in a long time. Not since… I became like this. So in return, let me… tell you something useful."

And Victor told Ludger one final bit of information. When Ludger heard it, he found the information pointless. But he decided to honor Victor by acknowledging that he will keep it in mind. For now, it was over. Ludger had the final Waymarker now.

"Daddy!" Elle screamed as she ran towards her father. The party circled around Victor. Rowen was conscious now and needed Alvin's support to remain standing. Elize and Leia's healing had helped tremendously.

"Elle…?" Victor whispered, turning in the direction of his daughter.

Elle grabbed her father's hands, tears falling freely from her eyes, "Daddy, you're alright, right? You're not hurt? Daddy?"

Victor closed his eyes with a smile, "Listen… to me Elle… Daddy… needs to go… and be with mommy."

"No!" Elle cried, "You're coming with us! I finally found you after not seeing in a while! You promised we'd go to the Land of Canaan! We can make a wish! Please daddy!"

"Elle… from now on… you need… to listen to Ludger… he… he'll be your father… in daddy's place… he'll take care of you… I know it. Just remember Elle… daddy… daddy loves you… daddy will… always watch… over you… be a… good… girl…" Victor then raised his hand and weakly caressed Elle's cheek. And with his last ounce of strength, he wiped a tear away that rolled down her cheeks. And then, his hand returned to the ground. And with a final breath, Victor stopped moving.

"NO! DADDY! DON'T DO THIS! DADDY! PLEASE! DADDY? WAKE UP! DADDY!"

Once Victor was gone, a bright light shined and then the light moved into Ludger. This was to signify that Ludger had absorbed the life source of Victor's Chromatus and healing his 'illness' he obtained from using the Chromatus powers.

Elle continued crying out for her father. No one in the party said anything. Even 'fractured' Milla could not do anything to console her. But Victor was gone. Elle's cries could no longer be heard by Victor. With each cry, Ludger's heart ached. He had hurt Elle. And while it felt like hours for Ludger, it was only seconds before the divergence catalyst finally broke. And Elle's original world, the world she had lived with so much precious memories of her father, shattered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was back in the prime dimension. And instantly, the party could see the difference. Lake Epsilla was no longer the beautiful landscape. It was dry. Desolate. The great villa that Victor lived in was not present as well. And the area around Lake Epsilla was dead. No greenery at all.

Ludger had the final Waymarker in his hands and due to the use of his Chromatus, his legs lost strength. Before he could fall, Jude quickly supported Ludger. It was a small token of trust between the two. Or perhaps Jude understood the burden of the use of the Chromatus.

Ludger then focused his gaze on another important part of his life, "Elle…?"

Elle was where she last was. Hunched alone now with Victor no longer beside her. Only Rollo the cat sat next to her. She stared into the empty ground, where her father spoke to her one last time. She understood the meaning of fractured dimensions. She understood what it meant to destroy a divergence catalyst. Even though she is only eight years old, she understood all of this. But to kill her father, the man who raised her, was too much.

Ludger approached Elle slowly, "Elle…? Come on… it's getting dark here. We should get to Drellin at least."

It was faint, but Ludger heard Elle say, "…No…"

"…Elle…?"

Elle turned to Ludger and her eyes were still filled with tears. And she looked at Ludger as if he was a monster, "I said no!"

"Elle, what's wrong?"

"How could you…?" Elle snapped, "Why did you have to kill daddy?!"

Jude approached Elle, "Elle, you have to understand…"

Elle however continued on, "I hate you Ludger! I hate you! I don't want to be with you anymore!"

And then Elle ran off and Rollo followed instantly. Rowen, Elize and Leia gave chase to make sure she did not stray too far. However Ludger remained rooted in place.

"Ludger, you know Elle didn't mean any of it." 'Fractured' Milla said softly, "She's… just… well, she needs some time to calm down."

Ludger nodded, "…I know…"

"In any case, we should head to Drellin and get a room. We have a lot to sort out now that we got the final waymarker." Milla suggested.

Jude and Milla led the way and Ludger followed. However his mind was elsewhere. He knew Elle was being emotional but she was not wrong. He killed the person that Elle always talked about. If someone killed Julius, Ludger would be filled with rage. But Ludger took full responsibility. It was his duty to obtain the final Waymarker. But Elle's words, although so little was said, it hurt. It was much more painful when Ludger had to kill a 'fractured' Jude in the last mission. He saw Elle almost like a little sister and her words… were just too much. The innocent Elle he knew, who also liked him, now hated him. Despised him.

'Fractured' Milla took a quick glance at Ludger with worry. Not just because of what Elle said to him. But because of his situation. Ludger was killing himself. The Chromatus was a double-edged weapon. And he was speeding the process of killing himself because he used the power to keep her in the prime dimension.

'_I'll need to speak with Ludger… at Drellin.'_ 'Fractured' Milla thought. '_Not just about what happened… but why he should stop… using his Chromatus powers on me.'_

**CHAPTER END**

**AN: Alright guys, this wraps up the Victor arc. With the changes I've made, I'm gonna list out the changes here so that you guys can remember. I've also given the changes/rules in my profile page in case you guys wish to refer back to the changes without the hassle of going to this chapter again.**

**1\. The Chromatus ability is a double-edged weapon. The more you use it, the more you hurt your body and can kill yourself.**

**2\. However you can restore your body/health by killing another Chromatus user. From there, the dead Chromatus's user life source will transfer to the victor**

**3\. To 'heal' oneself, the user must kill the other using while under Chromatus form. **

**4\. However Time De-factorization still occurs the more one use the Chromatus form. So even if a user heals his body by killing another Chromatus user, he will still slowly become a Catalyst. The process of killing oneself from overuse of the Chromatus is just much quicker over becoming a catalyst**

**5\. Once you become a catalyst, you cannot undo it.**

**6\. As a catalyst, every time one uses the Chromatus ability, he will create a fractured dimension. Only in death will this process stop. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you have any thing you find confusing on the changes, let me know**


	13. CHAPTER 13: TRUE FEELINGS

**AN: Hello guys, I bring to you all the new chapter! I'm in my exam period now guys, so this might be the last update for some time to come. Of course I might write here and there on some days, but updates will be much slower than my usual 3-5 days update. So I apologize in advance!  
Anyway, time to respond to you awesome readers!**

**U-know Yunho: Ah... yes, I guess I did... but I guess it's fine for me.**

**Riku Uzumaki: Yeah. Although he's broken, he's not too 'deep' in being destroyed. As for how it will playout with fracture Milla's request, you'll see how it turns out in this chapter :D**

**TheAnime4Fan: No problem. I'm glad you found it acceptable  
**

**That Mysterious Reader: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it**

**GroundZeroFirework: Yes, it was really long. Yeah, I totally forgot about the Hymn of proof part, but I think it can sort of work out. There will be a small Ju X Milla moment here ;)**

**Haseo55: Yes... Rowen will always be Rowen, even when facing death! Oh yes, I saw as well. The people on GameFaqs don't really take too kindly about Elle reacting like that. But putting ourself in Elle's shoes, her actions are quite understandable. She's just an 8 year old kid after all.  
**

**rpglady76: That's a nice addition. Because what Victor told Ludger that I did not reveal is a different part that will play a vital role very late in the story but that could be a nice addition. Thanks. If I do use it, I'll give my credits to you :)**

**Well, that's it for reviews! I hope you will all enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 13: TRUE FEELINGS**

The journey to Drellin was a quiet one. After Leia and Elize managed to finally calm Elle down, the party travelled together. However it was a tense atmosphere. Elle refused to be near Ludger, which she normally would do. Instead she stuck to Elize and Leia. But Ludger did not hate Elle for it. He completely understood why she hated him right now but even then it was still painful to bear.

Rowen was safe now. Although the wound was quite fatal, Elize and Leia's superb healing artes brought him out of the danger zone. However he still needed support to walk and Alvin was being used as the support.

Jude turned to Ludger, "Hey… you okay?"

Ludger returned a weak smile, "Don't worry about me… I'll be fine…"

"Ludger…" Jude wanted to say more but the look on Ludger's face, he decided not to.

By the time the party arrived at Drellin, the sky was already dark. The moon had taken its place over the sun. The small town was quiet now, with most of its inhabitants already in the comfort of their homes.

"I guess we should spend the night here." Milla decided, "I think Elle could use the rest… and us too."

Jude agreed, "You're right. Let's get a place at the inn then."

"Let me handle it." Alvin said, "I know the owner. Well, sort of. He orders some products from me, so maybe I can get a little discount."

"Get me a suite Alvin." Rowen added in, "With my injuries, I think these old bones require a majestic place to lie on."

"Nice try old man, but you know you aren't getting it."

Rowen chuckled, "Well, it was worth a shot then."

Elle said nothing throughout the conversation. Normally she would participate in such jovial conversation but she ignored it. She looked on straight ahead, uncaring. Elize noticed Elle's change in attitude and this worried her. She did not want someone like her little sister to go through this alone. Elize decided she would confront Elle later on.

Inside the inn, Alvin negotiated with the owner for a reasonable price. They got altogether four rooms. Elize, Teepo and Elle shared one room. The adult females in one room, Rowen and Alvin in another while Ludger and Jude in the last room. It was almost the same arrangements in Fennmont.

"Oh by the way," Alvin said to Ludger, "I got the owner's permission. He said you can use the kitchen to cook." Alvin scratched the back of his neck, hesitating on his words, "Listen Ludger… I know you have it tough right now… and well, I know you say cooking takes your mind off things. It's like your hobby and all, right? So yeah…"

"Aww, look at you Alvin." Leia teased, "You're getting red. Is it embarrassing to talk about your feelings?"

"S-shut up!" Alvin retorted, "A-anyway… call me out when dinner's ready, alright? I'm just gonna… rest up for a bit in my room." Alvin climbed the stairs quickly, disappearing a moment later.

Ludger made his way to the kitchen, "I guess I'll prepare dinner." Ludger then stopped before the kitchen door, "By the way Milla… you don't need to help me… I wanna be alone for a while."

Before 'fractured' Milla could respond, Ludger entered the kitchen. "Yeah… okay…" was all 'fractured' Milla could say.

Normally ever since 'fractured' Milla lived with Ludger, she would cook with him. While Ludger prepared the main dish, she would help in creating the other dishes as well as the soup. The friendly rivalry in cooking made it fun as well. This was a first really that Ludger wanted to be alone.

"I'm going to my room." Elle said suddenly.

As Elle walked away, Elize asked, "Do you… want some company?"

"Yeah!" Teepo added in, "We can use the time to catch up."

Elle shook her head and climbed the stairs to the second floor. Elize clutched her chest, worried about how the death of her father by Ludger was seriously affecting her. She did not know how to comfort Elle. After all, the situation was quite… complex. Ludger _had _to kill Elle's father to obtain the final Waymarker.

"Elize…" Teepo muttered in worry. "It's okay… I'm sure Elle just needs time, right?"

Elize slowly nodded her head, "Maybe you're right… but I'll need to talk to her… to sort things out."

While Ludger cooked, the rest of the party (except Alvin and Elle) sat at the dining table.

**Skit: Elle &amp; Ludger  
Present: Jude, Milla, 'fractured' Milla, Leia, Rowen, Elize &amp; Teepo**

**Milla: So… we've finally got the final Waymarker.**

**Leia: Yeah. Now we can finally prepare to get to the Land of Canaan and beat the trial! So far, things are looking good.**

**Jude: At what cost? Ludger… has been sacrificing his life just so that we can complete the trial. And now… with what happened to Victor… and Elle is not taking it well.**

**Rowen: It is understandable. Victor might have been twisted in a sense, but he was Elle's father. And he was a fractured version of Ludger as well. I'm sure he was a great father to Elle. **

**Leia: And that just makes it much more painful for Elle then… she saw her father… killed by… someone she looked up to.**

'**Fractured' Milla: Ludger…**

**Elize: Isn't there anything we can do to help?**

**Teepo: There must be something we can do!**

**Rowen: As much as it pains me to say it, but I'm afraid there is very little… or nothing at all we can do for them.**

**Elize: Rowen…**

**Jude: Yeah… I always keep telling myself that I want to help Ludger but… but in the end, Ludger continues using the Chromatus and… I can only watch.**

**Milla: Ludger is of the Kresnik line… as well as Elle. I do not know about Elle, but Ludger is the only can capable of using the Chromatus. So he is the only one who can pass Origin's Trial for us.**

'**Fractured' Milla: What're you trying to say?**

**Milla: I'm sure you know Milla… we think alike after all.**

'**Fractured' Milla: … *Frustrated***

**Jude: …Damn it!**

**Leia: I hope Elle can go through this…**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ludger spent some time alone in the kitchen but he was almost done with preparing dinner. He spent most of the time thinking about Elle. He was worried sick about her. He almost burnt himself several times because of that. He cooked her favorite meal, hoping to at least cheer her up. It was not much but for Ludger, he felt that he had to take small steps to make it up to her.

As Ludger continued stirring the soup in the final touches of cooking, the door to the kitchen opened. It was the two Millas.

"How're you feeling?" Milla asked.

Ludger focused his attention on the soup, "I'm fine. I'm more worried about Elle."

"I tried to talk to her." 'Fractured' Milla said, "But… she won't even open the door. Elle… it's going to take Elle some time to recover from this."

"I see…" was all Ludger said in response.

'Fractured' Milla took a step forward, "Ludger… just… don't push yourself too hard, alright?"

Milla nodded in agreement, "She's right Ludger. You're not alone, remember that. We're here with you to the end."

"I know." Ludger replied, "Don't worry about me. Anyway I'm almost done with this. Can you let the others know?"

"I'll tell Jude to get Elle." Milla said and then went out of the kitchen. 'Fractured' Milla remained in the kitchen with Ludger.

"What is it?" Ludger asked without facing 'fractured' Milla.

After a short pause, 'fractured' Milla spoke, "Ludger… I need to talk to you… alone…"

"…Alright… can it wait after dinner though?"

"Yeah… sure."

Ludger turned and smiled towards 'fractured' Milla, although to 'fractured' Milla, it looked like a forced one. "Well, I'm done cooking. Can you help set up the table? I'll bring the soup over."

'Fractured' Milla grabbed some plates from the kitchen and brought them over to the dining table. Jude was upstairs getting Alvin and Elle. Rowen and Elize helped set up the plates and utensils. A few seconds later, Ludger emerged with the pot of soup and set it up on the table. He returned to the kitchen and came back with two large bowls. One bowl was mabo curry and the other was a sort of stew.

Alvin arrived as soon as Ludger set the two bowls on the table. Behind Alvin was Jude with Elle. Ludger was hopeful that Elle's mood had changed but she refused to have her gaze fall in Ludger's direction. Although it was painful, Ludger had to bear with it.

"Come on Elle." Jude said encouraged, "You must be hungry, right? Ludger made your favorite."

Elle made no response but she sat on the dining table anyway. Ludger served everyone their meal. However while everyone started eating, Elle did not. She stared down at the soup in front of her, not reaching for her spoon.

"Go on Elle," 'Fractured' Milla urged, "It's really good. Ludger made sure it's your favorite."

"…No…" Elle muttered softly. Everyone on the table focused on Elle. It was the first words she had uttered since leaving Lake Epsilla. "This isn't it…"

"Elle…? W-what do you mean?" Elize asked.

Elle suddenly glared at Ludger, shoving the bowl of soup away and causing some of it to spill, "This isn't my favorite! Daddy's cooking is my favorite! You're not my daddy! Give me back my daddy!"

"Elle, calm do-" 'Fractured' Milla was saying, hoping to spare Ludger from any more damage.

"No!" Elle shrieked, "I don't want to eat your cooking anymore! I want daddy to cook! Why did you have to kill him Ludger? Why… why did you do it?! This isn't fair! Why…?" At this point, Elle broke down in tears and ran upstairs and back into her room.

A heavy silence fell on the dining table. The bowl of soup that Elle pushed away lay on the center of the table, as if mocking Ludger. Ludger went ahead and picked up the bowl.

"It's okay." Ludger said to everyone, "She's probably not hungry… and what happened is still fresh."

Jude looked at Ludger, "Elle doesn't mean any of that. You know that right?"

Ludger forced a smile, "Yeah… I know. Anyway I'll go clean up the mess I made in the kitchen from preparing dinner. You guys enjoy your meal."

Before anyone could stop him, Ludger disappeared into the kitchen. Jude sighed and went back to eating. It was a complicated situation really. Jude understood and supported that Ludger had to kill Victor but at the same time, Elle was not wrong in blaming Ludger for her father's death. It was a twisted situation basically. Jude did not know how help the two make up.

Alvin took a spoonful of the stew and "Well… the food's delicious though." He hoped it would clear the tense atmosphere. It did not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone was done with dinner, they all retired to their rooms. Ludger however said he wanted to be alone and stayed on the ground floor at the dining room. As for Elle, she was already asleep when Elize and Teepo entered their rooms, so Elize didn't have the opportunity to speak with her.

Jude tried to take his mind off things by catching up on his research materials. However while his eyes skimmed through the words, his mind was elsewhere. After a couple of minutes, Jude knew it was pointless. He got up from his seat and went out of his room. He decided he needed to speak with the two Millas, to talk about what to do. He knocked on their door and heard Milla say 'come in'. Jude twisted the door knob and opened the door. To his surprise, he only found Milla in the room.

"Is there something you need Jude?" Milla asked.

"Yeah… I need… to talk with you two but… err… where's 'Milla'?"

"She said she needed to speak with Ludger in private. She just left not too long ago." Milla answered. Upon hearing that, Jude was about to exit the room when Milla grabbed his arm. "Don't Jude. Let them talk it out."

Jude turned to Milla in confusion, "What? No! I need to talk to Ludger as well! If she needs to talk to Ludger alone… then I know what she's going to say to him! I need to be there!"

"No you don't."

"Milla! Don't you know what 'Milla' will tell Ludger? She'll tell him to stop using his Chromatus powers on her! Ludger doesn't need any more burden on his thoughts!"

Milla sighed but her grip on Jude did not soften, "I know… and that's why I'm telling you to leave them be. Have a little faith in Ludger…"

"But…"

Jude's resolve had weakened and Milla wrapped her arms around Jude from behind, "Jude… tell me… if I was in Ludger's situation… and I told you that I'll think of a way, despite your protests, what will you do?"

Jude thought about it. He really thought about it. Although Ludger's situation was much more serious, it was not too different. Milla could not remain in the human realm forever. And yet, even when she's gone, Milla entrusted her hope to Jude.

"I… I'd believe in you… believe in our promise." Jude answered.

Milla smiled, "That's right… 'Milla'... she might be different, but she thinks like me. I know… that she'll come down to the same conclusion about Ludger."

Jude closed his eyes and nodded in agreement. Milla did not release the hug. And Jude made no complaints. The two continued with the silent embrace, enjoying the warmth the other provided.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ludger…?"

Ludger was startled by the voice and found 'fractured' Milla in front of him. He was so lost in thought that he had not sensed her presence. "Oh Milla… what are… oh right, you said we needed to talk?"

'Fractured' Milla nodded, "That's right… but before that… are you okay about Elle? Maybe you should have talked to her before she fell asleep."

Ludger shook his head, "No… I can't… what can I say or do to make things better? I… I killed her father… if she wants to hate me forever, then… I can't really do anything but accept it."

"You can't be serious!"

"I don't know… I don't know what to do with Elle anymore." Ludger said, his voice a mix of anguish and sorrow, "Elle… I'd do anything for her. But in the end, I'm the one who hurt her the most!"

'Fractured' Milla said nothing more. She watched Ludger clench his fists in anger, veins visible on his fists. She had never seen the kind and gentle Ludger act this way. It simply shows how Ludger was really blaming himself for this. 'Fractured' Milla knew she needed to speak now or else her resolve would weaken. She needed to be strong with this. She had already made her choice.

'Fractured' Milla took a deep breath and said, "Ludger… about what I wanted to say…" This caught Ludger's attention and his gaze returned to her. "I… Ludger… is it really true… about what Victor said…?"

Ludger looked away. Even without 'fractured' Milla finishing the sentence, he knew what it was. So Ludger answered the truth, "Yes…" Ludger then returned his gaze to 'fractured' Milla, "But it's okay… After I… killed him, I got his life source. I can feel it. My body is back to normal. I don't feel sick or feel any pain."

'Fractured' Milla's expression then turned cold, "So what? So long as I exist, you'll have to still use your Chromatus powers to keep me in the prime dimension! I don't want that anymore! I… I've been enough of a burden to you! Don't you see? I… I'm not meant to exist! Just… let me disappear, like how I should have. Stop killing yourself just so that I can stay here. You've done enough!"

Ludger shook his head, grabbing 'fractured' Milla's hands, "…You're not being a burden Milla. And also, you're precious to me. Elle, you, Jude, Alvin, Leia, Elize and Rowen… even Gaius and Muzet… I'll do anything to make sure that we can all beat Origin's Trial together. So stop saying that Milla. I won't let you disappear! You're important to me!"

"Why…? What will happen if you die? Don't you think about Elle? You need to live, for her sake!"

"And letting you disappear will be any different?!" Ludger challenged. 'Fractured' Milla looked away because she knew Ludger was right. "Elle is important to me and you're important to Elle… and I'm sure you feel the same way. Milla… look at me." 'Fractured' Milla hesitated but she turned to Ludger, "It is my power… and my choice… even if it destroys me, I choose to use the Chromatus to make sure you live. I don't care about the consequences! So please stop… stop thinking you're a burden… if Milla heard that, she'd give you a piece of her mind."

"But why? Why are you willing to go through so much for me?!"

'Fractured' Milla and Ludger stared at one another for a moment. Ludger could not answer immediately. He stared at 'fractured' Milla's for a while. He recalled every bit about her. From when they met and when he destroyed her dimension. He remembered the adventure they had along with Jude when they hunted the bear for 'fractured' Milla to cook. Ludger wondered since when he started treasuring 'fractured' Milla's presence. She transformed from a person who hated him to someone who would support him. Ludger did not know what he did next. His eyes never left 'fractured' Milla but he saw his hand cupping her cheek.

"L-Ludger…?" 'Fractured' Milla muttered in confusion.

Ludger inched closer. 'Fractured' Milla did not move. She wanted to, but her body and legs refused to obey. The only thing both could hear was the other's breaths and their heartbeat. 'Fractured' Milla's cheeks flushed a deep red and she could feel her face getting warm. Her breathing increased although she did not know why.

Then Ludger whispered, "Because… I… I think… I fell in love with you."

And before 'fractured' Milla could react to the confession, Ludger leaned in and caught her lips.

**CHAPTER END**


	14. CHAPTER 14: EXODUS STRIKES

**AN: Hello guys, sorry for the slight delays. Just finished my second exam and my final will be on the 4th. After that I'll be busy with other activities so my updates for December will be slower than usual. I apologize if this chapter is not the best.  
In any case, time to respond to you awesome reviewers.**

**U-know Yunho: I know what you mean bro. Oh, thanks for pointing out the error. I've already fixed it.**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Thanks! I'm never too confident in creating drama so your review helped me a lot.  
Ah I see... I'll try to improve my writing to avoid those kind of errors, thanks for pointing it out**

**TheAnime4Fan: Why did I stop it at that part? Because... I just love writing those kind of moments, huehuehue~~~  
Thanks. I try to mention characters emotions from time to time**

**Riku Uzumaki: Glad you enjoyed that chapter. Ah yes, I apologize for the short chapters. Honestly when I wrote 'Naruto' fanfics, I used to write around 4000-5000+ words per chapter but well... I realized the quality of my chapter deterred the more I wrote. Sorry. I'll try to write longer chapters while maintaining its quality**

**ydshahid: I guess so**

**GroundZeroFirework : Well... that ending is a little too early to conclude she'll be her mom :P But we shall see how it goes from here  
Glad you liked the small Jude x Milla moment**

**Haseo55: Hehehe, Rowen will always be Rowen I guess. Ah yeah, I didn't include the burn because the burn allowed Ludger and Elle to sort of patch things up a little. Without the burn scene, Elle is still upset with Ludger  
**

**Ghost: Yes, the anticipated moment since this story began has finally arrived! But it was just the beginning! More complications and development will follow through!**

**That Mysterious Reader: Wooooooo!  
**

**chronotimeguard: Yes, everything is much complicated now! huehuehuehuehuehue... or so it seems**

**Well, that goes with the reviews! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 14: EXODUS STRIKES**

"Good. For now, President Bisley is away. Hold onto the final Waymarker until we make contact with you again." Vera ordered through her GHS and then ended the call.

With the call ended, Ludger placed his GHS back into his pocket. Ludger had just reported to Vera that he had obtained the final Waymarker but Bisley was away. For now he was to hold onto it. It had been two days since the group returned to the prime dimension. Two days since Victor, Elle's father, died to Ludger. It was just yesterday the party departed from Drellin and separated.

At the moment, Ludger was in his apartment. Elle was in Ludger's room and she still refused to speak to him. Ludger had decided to report to Vera when Jude arrived with Milla. Apparently 'fractured' Milla promised Milla that she could watch her cook.

"So what did Vera say?" Jude inquired from the dining table.

"She told me we have to hold onto the final Waymarker. President Bisley is away. She didn't say where though." Ludger answered and sat on the opposite side of the dining table.

"It shouldn't take too long. I'm sure if Bisley hears that we have the final Waymarker, he'd make a quick return." Jude waited for a moment before he whispered, "Erm… what's going on?"

Ludger tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Jude took a quick glance at the kitchen counter where 'fractured' Milla and Milla were. Milla was absorbed in watching 'fractured' Milla cooking lunch. "Well… it just seems… a little tense… between you and 'her.'" Ludger said nothing and Jude continued, "Since we returned from Drellin, it's like she's been avoiding you. Did… did something happen?"

Ludger was pouring himself a glass of water on the dining table but when Jude asked if something 'happened', Ludger spilled the water on the table. 'Fractured' Milla also blushed deep red (although no one noticed) and almost cut herself with the knife. The memory of what happened in Drellin surfaced in their minds.

Ludger wiped the spilled water with a cloth, "N-n-nothing really! Err… anyway I think I need to pick up some groceries. Come on Jude, you can help!"

"Huh? Wait, what about-"

Before another word of protest, Ludger grabbed Jude's arm and dragged him out of the apartment with him, heading towards the commercial district. Milla was far too engrossed with the magnificent aroma of the food to notice that her 'other' self was now much calmer now that Ludger was away.

"I see… so you add this in to spice the flavor?" Milla asked as 'fractured' Milla dropped some extra spices into the broth.

"That's right."

Milla nodded with interest, "I see…"

Another short silence fell between the two Millas. While Milla watched 'fractured' Milla stir the pot of broth, her mind was elsewhere. In particular, she thought back to the events at Drellin. Ludger's sudden confession and kiss was… overwhelming, to say the least. And what frightened her more was that after the initial shock washed off; she was the one who prolonged the kiss. When the two finally separated, 'fractured' Milla did not know what to do. And before Ludger could say or do anything, she ran. She escaped to her room and quickly went into bed, completely ignoring the fact that Jude and Milla were present. The next day and up to the present time, she had not spoken to Ludger. She did not even know how to face him. And that was difficult since she lived with Ludger.

"Is Elle still not speaking with Ludger?" Milla asked, bringing 'fractured' Milla back to the present.

"Huh? Oh, erm… no. She only speaks with me but even then… it's just short answers like 'yes' or 'no'. It's going to take some time."

Milla nodded, "She is only a child after all. No child should experience what she did."

'Fractured' Milla turned to Milla, who was staring down at the broth and drooling in anticipation. 'Fractured' Milla decided she needed to ask the question. "Milla… do you mind if I… ask a personal question?"

Milla turned towards her 'other' self with interest, "What is it?"

"How… how do you know… you l-l-love… Jude…?" When Milla stared at 'fractured' Milla with a raised eyebrow in fascination, 'fractured' Milla started to wave it off, "Actually never mind! It's just a silly question! Let's just get back to cooki-"

"I don't know how to answer that." Milla said suddenly, "But… if I were to put it into words, I care deeply for Jude. It's a powerful attachment I have for him. I want to do everything in my power to help him achieve his dreams. And… to protect everything that he holds dear." Milla paused and then smiled, "And… I want to be by his side for as long as possible..."

'Fractured' Milla was amazed at Milla's words. She had never seen Milla speak with so much emotion. "You… really love Jude, huh?"

Milla smiled with a light blush visible on her cheeks, "I'm not very good in speaking about human emotions. It's still new to me. But… yes, I can confirm my feelings for Jude is that of love. However… as much as I love him, I cannot be with him because of my duty as the Lord of Spirits. I cannot abandon my duty because of my personal feelings."

"I know… if I was the Lord of Spirits in my dimension… I'm pretty sure I'd think like you." 'Fractured' Milla replied. "We are the same after all. It's just that… well, I'm human."

Both Millas shared a short laugh and returned to cooking. Well, 'fractured' Milla anyway. Milla was merely observing her 'other' self doing the work. Then a thought popped into Milla's mind.

"So why did you ask about love? Is there someone on your mind that fits the description?" Milla asked.

"Huh?!" 'Fractured' sputtered, "Wh-why would I even l-like him?! Wait, no! I mean no! Th-there's no one I like right now! Why are you even asking that? Let's just get back to cooking!" 'Fractured' Milla then laughed nervously.

Milla nodded. 'Fractured' Milla was fortunate that Milla knew very little about humans. Because if it was someone else that had heard her, the answer was obvious.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Leia was currently at Marksburg by herself. She received an anonymous tip that there was going to be an interesting 'story' to cover for a reporter. Naturally Leia was excited about it. So here she was, trying to find 'something', although she had no idea what it was.

'_I really should have brought Alvin with me.'_ Leia thought, _'He's the one that can normally sniff if it out if something is amiss. Man…'_

Still Leia was at least glad she was in Marksburg. Since it was a port, it reminded her of her hometown Leronde. The smell of the sea breeze, the sound of the ships making or leaving port and the merchants setting up their business close to the docks. Even here in Elympios, there were still some things that reminded her of home.

"Have you heard?" A merchant nearby said to another merchant, "Apparently they found some old sunken ship not far from harbor."

The second merchant whistled in astonishment, "This must mean a lot then."

"Definitely! Can you imagine? If archaeologists study the ship, they might something interesting about Elympios's culture hundreds of years ago! This is the story of the year!"

Leia burst in between the two merchants, scaring them. "Excuse me! I'm so sorry for interrupting but where is this sunken ship?!"

"Er… it's over there." The first merchant said, pointing in the direction, "It's at the old harbor."

"Thank you!" Leia said and then rushed towards the direction the merchant pointed. Unknown to her, a mysterious figure approached the merchant and then handed the merchant a large sum of gald.

It took Leia a minute before she arrived at the old harbor. It was technically just a year old but it was no longer used, thus it was abandoned. Leia found the scene odd however. The merchants said they discovered a ship so Leia expected people here. But the place was deserted. There was no one here.

Leia looked around and thought, '_Strange… did I make a wrong turn? But I'm sure this was where the merchant said it would be. If a sunken ship is not the scoop of the year, then what is it…? It has to be around here somewhere!' _

Leia approached the edge of the harbor and tried to spot anything unusual. All she saw was the horizon. No ships were present. No hint of an expedition that was excavating the ship. Leia sighed and continued exploring the deserted old harbor. She was about to take a step to the left when instinct overruled her. Leia did not know why she did it. Perhaps it was the shift in the wind. Or somehow she sensed the assailant's presence. Leia back-flipped just as a wooden staff swooped down on her. If she had not avoided it, no doubt it would have smashed her skull into pieces. Leia then leaped away, drawing out her staff and moving into a defensive stance. In front of her, a large group of armed men appeared in black military outfits with masks. Leia instantly recognized who they were the moment her eyes landed on them.

"_Exodus_?!" Leia muttered in annoyance.

It was clearly a set-up. The whole deserted harbor was now filled with Exodus members. Leia could not count them all but there were least thirty of them. All of them wore the same outfit with their identity concealed with the mask; except for one in particular. One of them was a large soldier, roughly around two meters in height and had a tough build about him. On his back was a large double-sided axe. He had a large scar across his forehead bearing down to his mouth and with blood red hair.

The man with red hair crossed his arms on his chest, "Well, well… it would have saved us so much trouble if we had captured you without a fight. But now that you're aware of us… well, it looks like we'll have to give you a beating."

Leia smirked as she swung her staff, "You seem to be underestimating me."

"Oh I assure you that we are not. I brought all my friends just to make sure the plan… does not go awry."

"…What does Exodus want with me?"

The man with red hair grinned and drew out his large double-sided axe, smashing the weapon on the ground, "It's really simple, Leia… all we want… is for you to return something that you stole from us!"

And then the red haired warrior charged in along with all of the Exodus soldiers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone had lunch, Ludger and the rest of the party decided to check up on Gaius. Apparently Gaius had an official meeting with Chancellor Marcia. That meant Rowen, as the prime minister of Rieze Maxia, would be present as well.

Elle was with the group as well but there was no progress in repairing her relationship with Ludger. She chose to be with 'fractured' Milla. And even worse for Ludger, ever since the sudden kiss in Drellin, 'fractured' Milla had been avoiding him as well. Ludger basically was alone with only Jude and Milla to speak to at the moment.

The party found Gaius, Rowen and not surprisingly, Muzet at the capital of Trigleph. Chancellor Marcia stood on the right of the mini-stage, speaking to a crowd of people gathered. Gaius, Rowen and Muzet were on the left side of the mini-stage. After Chancellor Marcia was done speaking, Rowen cleared his throat and stepped up.

Rowen spoke with passion, "As Chancellor Marcia had said, as the prime minister of Rieze Maxia, we too will continue to see that peace between our two nations continue on to prosper. The culture between the two nations is great so I implore for everyone to be patient and try to understand one another. I hope… no, I believe that there are many things our two nations can achieve by working together!"

The speech was met with a mixed reaction. Some of them cheered while the other half voiced their negative opinions. Gaius said nothing and watched the crowd's reaction closely. He had observed the people of Elympios for some time now. And he could conclude that their view of Rieze Maxia was improving. Now at least of the populace were pleased to be at peace.

Not long after, Chancellor Marcia thanked the crowd for attending and the event ended. The crowd dispersed quite quickly. Rowen and Chancellor Marcia exchanged words for a while before Chancellor Marcia also bid farewell. Only then did Rowen notice the party. Gaius had already seen them when Rowen made his speech.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you all." Rowen greeted warmly, "Did you come to witness more of the peace talks? Although we are officially at peace, Chancellor Marcia still wishes to push this on. I have to agree with her."

"Where's Elize?" Milla asked.

"Ah, I escorted her to Sharilton after we left Drellin. After what she saw in that fractured dimension… of her 'death', she needed to see Lady Driselle."

The mention of the fractured dimension reminded Elle of her father. Elle winced at it and Rowen noticed it immediately and cursed himself for being so thoughtless.

"Oh Milla!" Muzet said cheerfully and hugging her, "Oh, I've missed you so! How could you? Leaving me alone and going off on your own adventure!"

'Fractured' Milla sighed, "Err… your 'Milla' is the other one."

"Aww… I can never tell you two apart." Muzet pouted.

Milla smiled at her sister's misfortune, "its okay Muzet. I'm sorry we didn't bring you along with us."

"In any case, we should move away from here." Rowen suggested.

The party agreed and started making their way away from Trigleph to avoid any rumors from the populace.

**Skit: Twin sisters (AN: Credits go to "Riku Uzumaki" for giving out this skit idea)  
Present: Ludger, Jude, Milla, 'fractured' Milla, Rowen &amp; Muzet**

**Gaius: Hmm…**

**Jude: What's wrong Gaius?**

**Gaius: No I just realized that Muzet is right. There is really almost no way to tell the two Millas apart.**

**Rowen: Ah yes, I have to agree with that as well. It truly is difficult to recognize one from the other.**

**Muzet: *grins* I know. It's like I have two twin sisters now.**

'**Fractured' Milla: Tw-twin… sisters…?**

**Milla: Hmm… interesting… we do look alike after all.**

**Jude: Technically you guys are like twin sisters. Even your fighting style is quite similar.**

**Ludger: *Nods in agreement***

**Rowen: It makes me wonder if it's true about twins though…**

**Jude: What do you mean?**

**Rowen: Well I've heard that some twins can telepathically think of the same thing.**

**Gaius: Ah yes… I, too know of this theory. Rowen, are you suggesting that our two Millas could do that?**

**Jude: Err… I don't think that works… I mean, they're the same but they…**

**Rowen: Yes, perhaps they can Gaius. We should see and find out.**

**Jude: But that's...**

**Muzet: I'd like to see that too!**

**Jude: Listen guys, they cannot…**

**Rowen: Are you willing to give it a try Milla? How about you Milla?**

**Milla: Hmm… I guess it won't hurt to try.**

'**Fractured' Milla: Err… but… we're not… ah fine, I guess it won't hurt.**

**Milla &amp; 'Fractured' Milla: Hmm… *Deep in thought***

**Gaius: So… what is it you're thinking?**

**Milla: Food!**

'**Fractured' Milla: Rainbows… and… stuff…**

**Rowen: ….**

**Gaius: ….**

**Rowen: Well… I guess it's expecting a little too much.**

**Gaius: Indeed.**

**Jude: *sigh* I was already trying to say that it won't work.**

**Ludger: *Nervous laugh***

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party was currently at the commercial district as they retold the events to Gaius and Muzet about the fractured dimension. They told everything about Ludger's Chromatus powers and its drawbacks, encountering Victor and that Victor was a fractured version of Ludger that had killed most of the original party. The only part they did not tell was that Ludger was technically Elle's father. Technically.

Muzet was partly shocked about it, "Oh my… to think that Ludger is capable to… kill everyone. Was I alive in that dimension?"

Ludger looked uncomfortable as he answered, "Well… I think the 'Muzet' of that dimension was still alive. Victor mentioned that Milla was… so…"

"So you have the final Waymarker then?" Gaius asked, changing the subject. Ludger nodded. "That's good then. We have all that we need to get to the Land of Canaan. All we need to know now is how to use them."

"Well we'll need to wait for Bisley. He's the only that probably knows how to use the Waymarkers." Jude said.

"And just where is he?" Gaius questioned.

Ludger shrugged, "Vera said he's away at the moment. She didn't say what he's doing."

"I see…"

Gaius was eager to pass Origin's Trial for the sake of humanity. But it was annoying that he could do little about it since he was not a Kresnik. In the end, he would have to rely on Ludger to accomplish what he wanted. Ludger could feel Gaius's gaze fall on him and even without a word, Ludger knew what Gaius wanted. Ludger was now key for everyone to get to the Land of Canaan for the sake of the world. But his mind was focused on other matters. For one, he was still worried about Elle's condition. Also he needed to speak with 'fractured' Milla, to sort things out. Everything was just so complicated for him.

Jude then noticed a familiar sight approaching from a distance. It was Alvin. He was running towards them and he seemed to be out of breath. Jude had never seen Alvin in such a state before.

"Guys!" Alvin called out, "We… we have a problem!"

"Calm down Alvin." Rowen said, moving to assist him, "Now tell us… what's wrong?"

Alvin was panting heavily and Jude could tell from experience that Alvin should have fainted from exhaustion. But his eyes held something deep, something that kept him from stopping. It was filled with determination, an unbreakable spirit.

Alvin caught his breath and then he said, "It's Leia… she… she's been kidnapped!"

Those words caught everyone's attention.

**CHAPTER END**


	15. CHAPTER 15: GALLAND

**AN: Hello guys! Here is the new update for this story. I'm currently writing two stories now for Tales of Xillia so what I'll be doing is alternating the updates. One chapter for every story. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! And by the way, just so you know, this chapter is basically a character quest for Alvin/Leia  
****Now to respond to you awesome readers**

**U-know Yunho: You mean Agria? Hahhaa, i know that feel bro. Studies and assignments, take up so much of our time T_T**

**ydshahid: Well, it's not like they really want him back. The guy wants something else.**

**Riku Uzumaki: Haha, that is an interesting hunch. WHen you mentioned it, I was considering if it was possible to reference that but no. It is a completely different even that was not related to that fractured dimension.**

**GroundZeroFirework: Haha, glad you liked the skit. It was all thanks to 'Riku Uzumaki' for giving me the idea.  
Don't worry, this small arc is to help with 'fractured' Milla's feelings**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: She will in due time, but she needs to accept it first. She still can't accept the idea yet.  
Err... no. 'Fractured' Milla does not love Jude. She asked that question to Milla because she wanted to know what love is. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Haseo55: Yes she's still confused. Ludger will patch things up with Elle and 'fractured' Milla soon so don't worry. It will just take a little time.**

**That Mysterious Reader: Hahaha, don't worry. She didn't do anything wrong this time :P  
**

**Luckenhaft: Definitely! She gave some of them a beating before they caught her! No way she'd give in without a fight**

**Nameless Knight: Ah yes, I agree. They completely removed Exodus too quickly so it's nice to use them in stories :D**

**Time Heals All: Yes, I noticed you were not commenting as usual. I simply thought there was nothing you caught on that you wanted to write about. I was worried that the quality of my chapters was deteriorating. But you gave three reviews for three chapters so I'll just respond to your latest chapter.  
Glad you liked this chapter and yes, I realized when writing this arc that it will be involving your two favorite characters and pairing :P  
Consider it... a sort of 'service' to you for your wonderful words of encouragement :) I hope you'll like this little arc!**

**Well that's it for reviews! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 15: GALLAND**

Alvin used his wits and charm as he conversed with the owner of a small shop to agree to try some of his products. The owner was reluctant but through Alvin's use of words, he could see the owner thinking it through. Alvin was pleased with how smooth he was. Alvin was about to give the owner one last push when his GHS started ringing.

"Hello?" Alvin said as he answered the call.

At first Alvin heard nothing. The call was still going through and Alvin could hear some faint breathing. Alvin was about to ask who it was when the voice spoke, "It's good to hear your voice again Alvin."

Alvin stopped breathing. He recognized that voice. There was no way he did not recognize that voice. "…Why are you calling me? No actually, how did you even get this number?"

The person on the other line chuckled, "Is that the way to speak to an old friend?"

"Old friend..?" Alvin spat, "After what happened, I don't think… that would be the word I'd use. If you have nothing else to say, then-"

"Oh but I think you'll find this interesting…" The caller said. Alvin then heard some shuffling before he heard a different voice.

"_Let me go! Just you guys wait till I get my hands on you, I'll..!_" The voice was saying but then Alvin heard a loud smack. Then the caller spoke again, "Recognize who that is?"

"…You bastard… just you wait till I find you! If you even think about killing her, I'll…"

"Don't worry Alvin… I still have my honor as a warrior." The voice responded, "Unlike a certain… someone…"  
Alvin made no response and the voice chuckled, "I hope to see you again Alvin… we have… a lot to talk about."

Then the line went dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Thus Alvin searched all over Trigleph for everyone before he wound up in the commercial district and found the rest of his friends. He had never been so glad to see them. Alvin quickly summarized the events of what happened. The phone call, Leia being held hostage and where the guy told them he was.

"And you actually believe him?" Gaius said disapprovingly, "He could be leading you into a trap."

Alvin shook his head, "No I know how he is. He places his honor above everything else. He's not lying. It just shows he hasn't changed."

"Any idea what he wants though?" Jude asked.

"He said he has something he wants to 'discuss' with me… whether or not he's telling the truth, I don't care! I just want to make sure Leia's safe."

Milla had to agree, "Let's go then. You said they're at Xian Du?"

"Yeah. He just said 'our old meeting place', so it should be. Come on. If we move fast, we should arrive by nightfall."

Alvin did not even wait for a word and started moving towards the train station. The party quickly caught up and followed Alvin's lead. Ludger had never seen Alvin so riled up. He had always seen Alvin as a guy with a calm-attitude, never rushing into things. But now Alvin had completely cast that aside. It was totally different for Ludger.

An hour or so later, the party was already boarding a ship from Marksburg heading towards the country of Rieze Maxia. It would take another four hours before they would arrive on land. Still Alvin could not sit still. He was pacing around the ship, staring out into the horizon as if hoping that the journey would be shorter if he did so. Everyone else was of course worried about Leia as well but Alvin was even more so.

"Alvin, you should try to… calm down a little." 'Fractured' Milla said softly, "There's nothing we can do for now."

"I know that!" Alvin barked. 'Fractured' Milla winced at the response and Alvin quickly apologized, "I'm sorry but… it just pisses me off. Leia's in trouble because of me. That's why I try to avoid my past. It brings nothing but trouble."

"That's not true and you know it!" Jude said, "We're here for you Alvin. We're not going to let you go into this alone!"

"Well… she is a citizen of Rieze Maxia." Gaius added in, "I will not stand by while a group of terrorists threaten the security of my country and its people."

Muzet giggled, "I thought a king cannot risk his life just for the sake of one person? Aww Gaius… are you blushing?"

"Don't be absurd!"

Rowen laughed and joined in, "It's okay Gaius. As the prime minister, officially I should not be endangering my life in such acts. However this is a personal matter. Sometimes we have to do what we believe to be of utmost importance."  
Gaius listened to Rowen's wise words and nodded.

Alvin smiled and gave thanks, "Thanks guys… this… really means a lot."

Ludger had nothing to add in. Alvin was now much more calm and took a seat but he stared every now and then towards the horizon.

A couple of hours flew by when the ship finally landed at the harbor. Alvin quickly rushed out of the ship and could feel his adrenaline pumping in. He was close now. Xian Du was quite a distance away but just as he had predicted, they could probably arrive by nightfall. Once everyone was prepared, they departed from Aladhi Seahaven, making their way towards Xian Du.

**Skit: A different **_**Exodus**_**  
Present: Jude, Ludger, Alvin, Rowen, Gaius &amp; Alvin: I should warn you guys that the Exodus we're facing is… a little different.**

**Jude: What do you mean?**

**Gaius: Are you saying that there are different branches of Exodus?**

**Alvin: Normally we've only encountered the normal Exodus… but the one we're facing… is a completely different 'separate' unit. A different 'branch' within Exodus.**

**Rowen: Different?**

**Ludger: You mean they have different leaders or something?**

**Alvin: That's one way to say it. Basically the one that everyone knows is the Exodus we've been fighting. They simply don't want a peaceful relationship between Elympios and Rieze Maxia. They mostly do this because they hate Rieze Maxia. A sort of patriotic Elympions is one way to describe them.**

**Jude: So this other Exodus… is not like them?**

**Alvin: No… they're worse. For the short time I know them, they just… wish to destroy anything in their path. It's really a small group that even Exodus itself tries to… avoid this branch if necessary.**

**Rowen: I do not understand the logic in that. Why would Exodus tolerate with a separate and smaller branch? **

**Alvin: Because even if this 'branch' of Exodus works separately, they still serve Exodus. They still try to accomplish Exodus's objectives. And also because… they have 'him'. That's why Exodus can't really disband this 'branch' of Exodus.**

**Ludger: Him?**

**Alvin: The one who kidnapped Leia… and the leader of this branch of Exodus. Galland.**

**Rowen: …I know that name… he was a ruthless mercenary. The Rashugal army was offering a lot of gald for his death. To think that he's in Exodus now.**

**Gaius: This should be interesting.**

**Alvin: …I hope your confidence pays off.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was already nightfall when the party arrived at the city of Xian Du. This was the city that was filled with the people's excitement of the coliseum in the day. Now it was so quiet. Alvin led the way and informed everyone to be on high alert. They had to. Xian Du was one of the cities in Rieze Maxia that openly opposed against the peace treaty for Elympios and Rieze Maxia. It was no surprise that Exodus sometimes had small bases of operation in Xian Du. The people and Exodus may be enemies to a certain extent but their objectives were one in the same.

"Alright, they should be in a warehouse to the west. That's where the old meeting place was." Alvin said.

"Hey Alvin… I've been wondering… you weren't part of this 'branch' of Exodus right?" Jude asked.

Alvin shook his head, "No, no. I was with the main branch of Exodus. But most of us knew of this 'other' branch and their meeting areas. Even if they are 'separated' from the main Exodus, they still had to report their activities to us. They only have one meeting place in Xian Du, so they should be there. No… I know they'll be there."

Rowen minded with the beard on his chin as he thought about it. "Galland… if I recall the past reports about him, he uses an axe as his weapon of choice. It's normally a large dual-handed battleaxe I recall but I hear Galland possesses a large one, even for battleaxe standards."

Alvin nodded in agreement, "He probably still uses that. It suits his aggressive fighting style."

"But what's wrong with this Galland?" Ludger questioned, "A person who just lives to destroy others... I can't imagine a person who thinks that way."

Alvin went silent upon that. 'Fractured' Milla saw Alvin's shoulders slumped and his pace slowed down. But it was only for a second before Alvin returned to normal. He hid his emotions well but 'fractured' Milla had quite a sharp eye in catching these little hints. Except Ludger's confession. She did NOT expect that. The memory of it caused her to stumble in her steps and her cheeks had a minor blush.

"I… I don't really know." Alvin said quickly, "When I was in Exodus, he was already at that state. Anyway come on, it's this way."

Jude found it a little odd. It was as if Alvin was trying to avoid Ludger's question. But it was not too important for Jude. For now, he needed focus at the situation at hand.

A short while later, the party finally saw an average-sized building that appeared empty. While it was not shaped like a warehouse in a sense, it was probably used to store large materials, thus becoming a warehouse. Alvin gestured for everyone to be quiet and approached the as quickly and yet silently like a mouse. There were two Exodus soldiers guarding on the side of the main entrance.

"What should we do?" Milla asked in reference to the two Exodus guards, "Do we use a stealth approach or…"

"No point going in stealth." Alvin replied, "Galland and his guys are expecting us. Might as well let them know we're here."

Muzet giggled, "Allow me then…"

On the ground where the two Exodus soldiers stood, a seal appeared. The guard failed to notice this and the seal exploded, blasting the two soldiers to oblivion. Muzet giggled at the sight and threw a fireball towards the main entrance, destroying the door.

"I guess there's no doubt that they're aware of our presence now." Rowen stated plainly.

Alvin however was all serious now, "Alright, let's go! Leia's in there!"

Without waiting for them, Alvin dashed into the building. Jude normally hated going into things without a plan. It was quite a pain. While Alvin could adapt into any situation, Jude would prefer to have at least a plan A and a plan B. But there was no point complaining over spilt milk now.

The warehouse was dark. There were very little lights and most of the interior was decorated with shadows. The party entered what seemed to be a miniature-sized hall with a vast door in front of them when suddenly; the party was swallowed by bright lights. The sudden exposure to light forced all of them to shield their eyes. After a couple of seconds and their eyes had adjusted to the light, the party realized they were surrounded. Exodus soldiers were everywhere, trapping them in a circle.

Then a large figure standing in front of the large metal door started clapping. The claps echoed loudly in the empty hall. "Alvin… it's so nice to finally see you!"

Alvin glared at the man, "Galland…"

Everyone looked at the man and he was definitely huge. Ludger estimated the man to be at least two meter in height. His fiery red hair simply enhanced that fearsome sort-of look. And with his large build, his muscles appeared like it could tear the Exodus uniform simply by flexing it. Ludger had to admit, he could feel his fingers getting a little shaky just at the sight of the man.

"So this is the man known as Galland…" Rowen whispered, "When he was still a mercenary, he was truly a frightening foe to meet on the battlefield. He could wipe entire battalions on his own as if he was a drunken brawler. I never thought I'd actually see him in person."

"Galland, what the hell do you want from me?" Alvin demanded, "Where's Leia? She better be safe!"

Galland roared laughing before he replied, "Safe? Oh you have a lot of guts to be making all these demands after what _YOU_ did to me!"

Alvin looked away, "…I had my orders… you… were starting to get out of control. The higher-ups thought you… needed to be reminded of who yanks your chains."

"Well… it doesn't matter… you left our group not long after anyway… but now with the peace treaty between Rieze Maxia and Elympios almost inevitable, I'm free to do what I want."

"So you want revenge?"

Galland smirked and grabbed his double-sided battleaxe, "It's more than just revenge. I'm going to restore their _honor! _But… before that… let me at least show you where our differences lie." Galland then snapped his fingers, "Unlike you… I keep my promise."

The large metallic door behind Galland started to open. Alvin and the rest of the party prepared themselves just in case. But then what they saw horrified them. Alvin took a step forward, his mouth open wide and his right arm stretching forward, as if reaching out to her. Behind the metallic door was an unconscious Leia. She only had her undergarments on her. Her arms and legs were bound and spread wide apart. There were visible bruises seen on her legs, hands, body and face. But she was breathing.

Alvin gritted his teeth and fixed his focus back to Galland, unable to bear seeing Leia in that condition. "GALLAND! YOU…! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Galland started laughing and moved to Leia, "I've kept my promise Alvin! She's still alive. Did I not promise to keep her alive?" Galland then pressed his arm on Leia's thigh, moving higher, "But don't worry… me and the boys did nothing to 'dishonorable' but… once we're done with you… who knows?"

That was it. It was the last straw. Alvin dashed in with his sword out and his gun on his left hand. Galland was prepared and moved to engage Alvin. Ludger, Jude and everyone moved into follow but the Exodus soldiers made their move as well, surrounding them. Only Alvin made it through.

"Damn it." Jude cursed, "It looks like we'll have to get through them first!"

Alvin and Galland clashed, Alvin's blade smashing against the large double-sided axe of Galland. Despite Galland's size and raw power, Alvin's anger allowed him to match Galland's strength. Alvin's sword and Galland's battleaxe continued to grind against one another.

"I'll kill you!" Alvin bellowed in fury.

Galland grinned at the threat, "Good! Because it's time I pay you back for what you did to me!"

The two leaped away at the same time and then clashed once more, neither giving the enemy an advantage.

**CHAPTER END**


	16. CHAPTER 16: TAKING THINGS FOR GRANTED

**AN: Hello guys! Here is an update on this story. Haven't updated in a while, was just writing so much for my other story. Hope you'll forgive me. Honestly I feel this chapter is a little bit dark for Alvin, but just bear with me. I feel as an Exodus agent that changed sides, it sort of fits... somehow lol  
Anyway, time to respond to you awesome readers that reviewed.**

**ydshahid: Indeed! Shit getting real!**

**Riku Uzumaki: Yes, this arc basically covers Alvin's past in Exodus... quite a dark past actually O_O**

**Nameless Knight: Oh wow... no wonder when I gave the name "Galland" to this OC, i was like "he sure sounds familiar." Bloody hell, lol  
Nah, he's not Rieze Maxian. It's just he spent a long while in Rieze Maxia that he's almost like a Rieze Maxian**

**GroundZeroFirework: Don't worry, they'll get Leia out of there! Aw yeah! No problem, I try to do whta I can in writing these chapts.**

**U-Know Yunho: Oh, Galland is my own creation. He doesn't exist in ToX, hahaha... Good luck with your studies!**

**Time Heals All: Hehe, you've been mia for a while alright. In any case, this chapter mostly focuses on Alvin but Leia and Alvin bonding will be in the next chapter, so look forward to that xD  
Alt. Milla and Ludger will patch things up slowly, along with Elle, but there's going to be something happening in this chapter that will allow that to happen, hehe. **

**That Mysterious Reader: Indeed! hehehe... well, this chapter is more on Alvin, but LeiaXAlvin moments will come next chapter :D**

**Well, that's it for reviews! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter ,hehe**

**CHAPTER 16: TAKING THINGS FOR GRANTED**

The duel between Alvin and Galland was enormous. Neither of the two refused to give an inch to the other. Galland's huge used his size to his advantage, forcing Alvin to be on the defensive. However, Alvin was much smaller and thus much more agile than Galland. Thus, Galland could not land a hit on him. The two were basically countering the other.

As for the rest of the party, they were already occupied battling the large number of Exodus. Also, these Exodus members were equipped with advanced weapons and were of the elite. Thus, the whole party was also having a hard time just trying to clear through them. Also, Elle was with them so they had to protect her at the same time.

"Stick close to me Elle." 'Fractured' Milla said, her eyes watching for any Exodus soldier that tried to get close, "I'll protect you."

Elle nodded. It was hard to maneuver properly for 'Fractured' Milla since the warehouse was quite cramped. She had to be careful of how she swung her sword and not accidentally hurting her friends. An Exodus soldier stepped in and shot an electric shockwave towards Elle. 'Fractured' Milla reacted quickly, pulling Elle with her. But, it was a trap. 'Fractured' Milla had avoided the blast and landed in front of two Exodus soldiers.

"Oh crap!" 'Fractured' Milla cursed and tried to defend herself.

Ludger dived forward, his sledgehammer drawn, "Milla! Get down!"

'Fractured' Milla had no idea Ludger was behind her and she simply obeyed without question, diving forward and dragging Elle with her. The two Exodus could barely react as Ludger swung the sledgehammer in an arc like a baseball bat, smashing the Exodus soldier on the right. He continued the swing until it smashed the Exodus soldier next to him. He took down two Exodus soldiers in one attack.

Ludger turned to 'fractured' Milla and Elle, his voice worried, "Elle! Milla! You guys okay?"

'Fractured' Milla nodded, "Yeah… thanks."

Elle made no response. Even 'fractured' Milla's reply was a simple short answer. Ludger's relationship with the two was still awkward. But there was no time to fix that now. They were still in the middle of a battle.

Meanwhile Galland and Alvin's battle was beginning to reveal the victor. The longer the fight progressed, the more aggressive Galland became. His attacks were wilder, hacking his giant double-sided axe like a feather. Most of his attacks missed, breaking down walls and creating little craters on the floor. It was demonstrating how much raw power he had in his attacks. Alvin could not even afford to block them, because his weapon would break from the effort. Alvin was now just on the defensive, unable to find an opening.

"Is this the best you've got?!" Galland taunted as he smashed against another wall, forcing Alvin to fall back, "Stop running and fight me!"

"What're you trying to do Galland?!" Alvin cried out, "This isn't like you! Your attacks are messy! This isn't how I remember you!"

As if to emphasize that point, Alvin suddenly stopped retreating and charged in, catching Galland by surprise. Alvin thrust his sword forward and Galland parried it. This opened up Galland's defenses and Alvin pulled the trigger. The bullet missed, but it managed to graze Galland's right ear. Galland growled in pain and felt his ear lobe. The wet liquid confirmed that he was hit, blood painting his palm.

Galland was trembling in anger now, "You… you bastard! You took my family! And you have the guts to say my attacks are messy?! That's because of you! Every time I see you face… it reminds me of what you did! Of what I lost! I thought after more than a year, I can finally erase you… but your arrogance… it's still the same thing!"

Alvin looked away. The duel was temporarily stopped between them. "That's your own fault, Galland. You had your orders, just like how I had my own orders. You were becoming too wild at the time, Galland. A wild dog that needed to remember what its purpose was."

"You…!"

"Do you still remember, Galland? You, pleading at my feet to stop?" Alvin said with mock pity, "I remember it. And I remember how you looked at me when the deed was done."

Galland released a roar and engaged Alvin once more. But Alvin was expecting that. His plan to rile Galland up was coming to fruition. If he had fought Galland at his prime, Alvin would have lost. So, he took advantage of his only weapon: his connection to the past with Galland. By constantly reminding Galland of what he lost, Galland could not fight at his best. It was a dirty tactic, and not one Alvin was proud of. As a matter of fact, he found it repulsing. But it was the only way to beat a seasoned warrior.

While Gaius fought, he still managed to listen to Alvin and Galland's conversation. It intrigued him. At first glance, Gaius could tell Galland was an impressive warrior. But he wondered what could have broken Galland's will? And Gaius was not the only one to wonder that. Rowen wondered the same thing as well. He had heard of Galland's superb skills in the battlefield, but to think that Alvin's past action had a dramatic effect on him; Rowen questioned what could the cause be.

"Jude, watch your back!" Milla cried, moving to intercept an Exodus soldier wielding a blade. She gave a clean cut across the soldier's neck, killing him instantly.

Behind Milla, another Exodus member snuck up on her, aiming his gun. But before he could harm Milla, Jude ran to him and slammed his fist into the soldier's gut, knocking him out instantly.

"I guess I repaid the favor." Jude said with a smile. Milla returned the smile and the two continued fighting on. Milla and Jude understood one another, trusting their life with each other. Even if they had been separated for a year, their bond never weakened.

Meanwhile, Alvin and Galland returned to their fight. But Galland's attacks were much sloppier than before. His attacks had no pattern, completely random even. Normally a warrior would attack with order and discipline, but Galland was allowing his emotions to control him. He had abandoned what his training taught him and fought like an amateur. For those who appreciated the art of sword fighting, it was a pity.

"Damn you!" Galland cursed. With each swing of his weapon, Alvin evaded them easily. "Damn you! Damn you! DAMN YOU!"

"Stop trying to blame me as an excuse!" Alvin said with disgust, "As much as I despise my uncle, he gave you ample warnings before he gave the order. He told you to stop! But you didn't listen! This was your own fault!"

Galland raised his axe into the air and smashed where Alvin stood, but Alvin had already moved away. "Shut your mouth!" Galland bellowed, "You think I don't know that it's my fault?! But that's not why I want your blood. It's because you… because you killed them in cold blood! My wife and child… you killed them!"

"Those were my orders!" Alvin retorted, "You think I enjoyed that?! My orders were to execute your family or I'd be the one that gets the punishment. You think I had a choice in that? That's why I've been trying to forget my past… my time with Exodus… it's nothing but a nightmare! But I can't… I can't forget! It's a part of my life, and all I can do is move on from that."

"It doesn't change the fact that you killed them in front of me!" Galland exploded, "That… that is something I can never forgive! And that's why I'll kill you! I'll kill you to restore their honor! I cannot live in peace until I atone for their deaths!"

Alvin shook his head and aimed his gun at Galland, "If you cannot live in peace, then I'll end your misery here!"

"ALVIN!"

"GALLAND!"

Both went in and the same time, their weapons drawn. As the two met, the two trust their blades at the same time. The sound of metal meeting flash was heard and a streak of blood painted the ground. Both Alvin and Galland stood on opposite sides of the warehouse, unmoving. Both dealt the same attack at the same time, and since blood was visible, the conclusion was obvious. Either only one of them received a fatal wound, or both of them.

Jude and the rest of the party were also done with their battle against the Exodus soldiers. They only suffered minor wounds. They quickly ran to the scene of the battle.

"Alvin, you okay?" Jude asked, his eyes searching for any wound.

"Don't worry about me." Alvin said and gestured to the unconscious Leia, "Get her out of there first. That's what we came for."

Jude nodded and rushed to Leia's aid with Rowen. Galland did not move from his position, unmoving like a statue.

Gaius eyed Alvin and then to Galland. "So… it looks like the killing blow was struck."

Alvin turned around and looked at Galland's behind. As if on cue, Galland dropped to his knees, coughing out a pool of blood. On his chest, a large gaping wound was clearly visible. A fatal wound, no doubt.

Meanwhile Jude and Rowen untied the rope binding her and quickly proceeded to heal her with artes. Rowen was not the best healer, so it was mostly Jude that did the healing. However, Rowen was still a gentleman and removed his coat, covering Leia's body with it. It was a simple gesture but it was all he could do at the moment. As Jude continued to heal Leia, she started to react to the healing. She groaned and winced in pain. A while later, her eyes opened, but even doing so took a great effort.

"Ju… Jude…?" Leia said, barely a whisper.

Jude nodded with a smile, still continuing to heal her, "Yeah, it's me Leia. Don't worry… you're safe now."

"I'm sorry you got involved in this mess Leia." Alvin said with regret.

Leia saw Alvin and realized all of her friends were here. With a weak smile, she uttered, "Thanks… everyone… and you, too… Alvin…" After that, she lost consciousness.

"She's okay." Jude assured, "She's probably still exhausted. Whatever happened before they kidnapped her, she put up one hell of a fight."

Alvin sighed in relief and chuckled, "Yeah… that's just like her."

The attention of the party returned to Galland when he started laughing. Alvin and the rest drew out their weapons, thinking that Galland was going to attack. But he did nothing. He just laughed, and then finally, he collapsed. Silence filled the warehouse.

"Can you imagine… how you would feel if she died, Alvin?" Galland questioned, referring to Leia. The silence was broken. Alvin knew Galland was referencing to how he felt when he lost his family. "Even if you say you do, you don't. The pain of losing a loved one in front of you… is unbearable. Even worse, is when you could do nothing about it. That's what happened to me. I watched… and could not help them. I watched as you executed them in front of my eyes."

Alvin shut his eyes and his memories went back to that specific time. Although he wanted to forget it, it would never happen. That event would always remind him of his time when he was affiliated with Exodus. He was ordered by his uncle, Gilland, to 'punish' Galland for jeopardizing Exodus's objectives. Exodus was worried that their identity and mission would be revealed if Galland continued his ruthless mercenary life. So after ample warnings, Exodus higher-ups decided to punish him. The punishment; to execute Galland's family in front of him.

At the time, Alvin obeyed the order without too much conflict. He knew it was wrong, extreme even, but he brushed it off. The higher-ups reported to Galland that his wife needed to 'see' him, which brought him home. There, Galland learned the harsh truth. His wife and child coldly murdered in front of him. Despite his fearsome temper and battle prowess, Galland could not react, too stunned to say or do anything. Alvin and Exodus left quickly, hoping to avoid his wrath. On that day, Galland was never the same. He never returned for Exodus missions, but that was fine for Exodus since he was no longer endangering their objectives. He was mentally broken.

However, Galland was not the only one that changed. Alvin drastically changed as well. While still a part of Exodus, he started to question their methods. He started to question missions assigned to him. And it was this change that allowed his new friends, Jude and Milla, to slowly change him. It took a lot of sacrifice, but the current Alvin was who he was now because of what happened.

"I took them for granted." Galland said weakly, "I thought… that they will always be with me. Whenever I returned, I assumed I could see their smiles. But in the end, reality is harsh. We can never know when our loved ones will disappear." Galland used his elbows to prop himself up, staring at Alvin, "I never got to tell my daughter that daddy loves her… I wanted to at least tell her that before she died."

Galland's words reminded Alvin of his mother. The mother he lost. Even when she was alive, she could not even recognize him. He wished he could have at least told her he loved her, when she was still healthy. He could now understand Galland's regrets now. "Galland…" Alvin muttered softly.

"At least… I'll be able to see them soon." Galland said and put up a smile, "Heh… or is that just wishful thinking? Will I actually see them in an afterlife?" Galland laid back down on the ground, "Here's a piece of advice Alvin, before I go. Don't take things for granted. Friends, a lover, a family… it doesn't matter. Don't assume they will always be there for you." Galland closed his eyes, feeling his death approaching. "My wife… always told me to stop being away on missions for so long… I wish I listened to her."

Alvin stepped up, deciding on his words, "Galland… you and I never saw eye to eye. We respected our abilities, but that was it. We were never friends… not even acquaintances." Alvin stopped and looked down at his weapon. The tip of his sword still had Galland's blood on it. "But… for whatever it's worth… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened to your family. It probably won't mean much but…"

Galland released his last breath and scoffed at Alvin's words, "…I don't need… your pity." And with that, the Exodus giant finally earned peace.

Alvin stood where he was, staring at Galland's body for a while. Back when he was in Exodus, he could never imagine anyone taking down Galland. And now, he was the one that dealt the killing blow. He had grown in the past year or so.

Despite not knowing Galland personally, his last words affected most of the party. Gaius had regrets of his own. He wondered if he actually treated the Chimeriad as friends, would things have turned out differently. Rowen also thought of his old friend, Nachtigal. If he had served as Nachtigal's advisor when he ascended the throne, would Nachtigal have become a just ruler? But in the end, the past was the past.

However, Galland's words affected both Elle and 'fractured' Milla the most. Galland said to not take things for granted. To not assume that your loved one would always be there. Elle remembered her father. She knew he was wrong. He attacked Ludger first, but that did not mean she wanted Ludger to kill him. But her daddy was gone now. And she realized that if Ludger died now, she would probably shed more tears over his death compared to her father's death. She did not want that. She did not want Ludger to die when they were now not speaking to each other. She decided when they returned back to Ludger's apartment, she would apologize.

'Fractured' Milla was thinking the same thing as well. After Ludger's sudden confession, the two have not spoken. She took drastic measures to try and avoid him. But it's not like she hated him. She just didn't know how to respond. But if Ludger, who had sacrificed everything for her and kept her alive in the prime dimension, suddenly disappeared before she could give her response, she would never forgive herself. She did not want that. But at the same time, she did not know how to approach him.

Rowen toyed with his beard and then turned to the group, "Well, we have secured Leia's safety. Shall we-"

"DIE!"

Before Rowen could finish his sentence, one sole surviving Exodus soldier revealed himself. The party was taken by surprise, unable to react quickly. But the Exodus soldier was not aiming for any of them. He aimed for the most vulnerable target; Elle.

"Elle! Watch out!" 'Fractured' Milla cried out, drawing her sword and moving towards Elle. But she realized she would never make it in time.

Elle screamed for help and looked away, cowering in fear and waiting for death to take her. But in the end, it never happened. She slowly opened her eyes and was staring at the back of someone. The Exodus soldier was already dead, lying down on the ground in the pool of his own blood.

Elle looked up, whispering the words, "Lu… Ludger…?" Ludger turned around and smiled, glad that Elle was safe. He got down on one knee and embraced her. She had never been so happy in her life. "Ludger!"

She held onto him, feeling the warmth he was emitting. His large hands patted her on the back, reassuring her that everything was well in the world. She missed this. The comfort, the reassuring words he would say to her, it was only something Ludger could do. Everything was right in the world. If Ludger had not come to save her on time, she would not be here. But Ludger was always there for her. Then, Ludger started to remove himself from the hug.

"Ludger…?" Elle whispered, confused. Normally she would be the one to pull away from the hug. Ludger would just go along with her.

As Ludger released the hug, Elle caught one last glimpse of his emerald, green eyes. And then, he started falling. Elle reached out to him, trying to pull him back but he was too heavy. He landed on his back and then Elle saw it. There was a blade protruding at his stomach, all the way through the back . There was a large amount of blood seeping through his shirt. A small pool of blood was visible on his feet as well. Ludger landed on his side, a loud thud rang across the empty warehouse. Ludger's eyes were shut. The blade was now clearly visible, sticking out through his body.

"Ludger!" Elle cried out.

Elle tried to move to Ludger's side, but instead she felt powerful arms pulling her away. She caught a glimpse of Jude, Alvin and the rest of the party rushing to Ludger's side before the sight of Rowen's face came into her view.

"It's okay Elle." Rowen assured, although his words held little truth in it, "Everything's going to be okay. Don't worry."

Elle tried to break free from Rowen's grasp, but his strong arms continued to hold her. Rowen continued delivering words of assurances to her, but none of them registered with her. She wanted to be at Ludger's side. She did not want things to be this way. However, the old prime minister of Rieze Maxia continued to hold her down. When she realized she could not break free, her walls finally broke down.

She cried. She hugged Rowen, burying her face in wherever Rowen would let her. Her tears drenched Rowen's clothes, but that did not matter. Rowen hugged her back, to try and calm her down. And even though it was the same way Ludger had just hugged her a minute ago, it was not the same. Rowen was not Ludger. It was not the same!

Elle's sobs continued on while Jude barked orders to try and save his friend's life.

**CHAPTER END**


	17. CHAPTER 17: TO PROTECT

**AN: Hello guys! I bring to you all a new update to this story! I apologize for the late update, but I'm trying to get my other story to catch up with this one, hehe. In any case, all of you guys' reviews really helped me to write this chapter! Really, I wish to thank you all for keeping me motivated! **  
**So! Time to respond to all of you wonderful readers!**

**Ace101Mega: Sorry to keep you waiting mate! Hopefully the suspense of waiting is worth it! **

**Haseo55: Indeed. The world is never so simple. Ah, no problems. I don't want my stories to follow everything canon, I wish to spice up it up by adding some additions here and there, hehe**

**Aldehar: Well, they're ruthless indeed! Those bastards! Although to be fair, I don't know if they would be this extreme since Galland's incident is all made-up :P**  
**Haha, indeed, what bad timing. But I feel that's what helps the character to grow. The fact they can push through even in the most difficult times! Hoho, Elle will have a key role to play**

**TheAnime4Fan: Thanks! I try to update ASAP, but it can be tiring really. Luckily I get most of my ideas when I shower, saves me time I guess XD**  
**Ah yes, the chapter was kinda dark :S Huehue, Alvin and Leia will have some bonding time to do! As for Ludger, let's find out what happens in this chapter!**

**That Mysterious Reader: DRAMA INDEED! **  
**Err... to be fair, this chapter can actually be considered a character chapter, focusing on Alvin. lol. **

**Riku Uzumaki: Hehe, but I believe that's what defines Ludger's character. His ability to fight through his problems. Despite all the shit thrown at him, he can still push forward.**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Err no, Ludger wasn't in his Chromatus form.**  
**Ah, thanks for the tips! I'll try to do them more, thanks :) And thanks for pointing out my mistakes XD I'll correct them soon**

**rpglady76: Basically yesh :3 since Ludger did not get 'burned' in that scene, this is that part hehe. **  
**Oh don't worry. I was planning to introduce Julius in this chapter, but I guess you asked before I could reveal it ;)**

**chronotimeguard: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the extra character development for Alvin's dark past. I might be experimenting with Rowen as well, who knows? **  
**Ah, don't worry. He'll make an appearence :)**

**Nameless Knight: Yes it was. I'll be sure to tone down future chapters**

**Gravenimage: Oh damn! Haven't seen you in a long time. Well you probably don't recognize me since this is a new pen name, hehe.**  
**As for the help... err... I can't really help you on how to beat Victor :S **  
**I guess read into his moves and maybe have Rowen focus on just healing? I normally have one character set to 'only heal'.**

**GroundZeroFirework: Don't worry, you'll find out in this chapter hehe. Ah yes, I wanted to give Galland a super villainous sort of character, but a background that made him... human? Glad you liked the last chapter**

**Jackpot 2: Well... I can't really reveal that :p**

**U-Know Yunho: Hoho, let's not jump to conclusions. Ludger is one of the main cast after all.  
Err... wuht? O_O**

**Time Heals All: Hehe, busy with life eh? So long as you're still happy with the story, I'm glad! XD  
Indeed, Galland's words reached to a lot of them and in a sense, it can reach to anyone. We all take things for granted at some point, hehe. **  
**Thanks for your words of encouragement once again! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Radomaru: Thanks! Ah don't worry, the consequences of Ludger will be worthwhile, in a sense.  
Oh? Glad you liked my added backstory for Alvin. It was kinda dark, but that can't be avoided sometimes. Some people just have shitty stuff happen to them :(**  
**Hahaha, glad you liked how Galland's backstory and words tie up to most of the characters. I'll try to do that more (if i can) O_O**  
**I'll try to continue and do my best to please you!**

**Well that's it for reviews! So much to respond, haha but seriously, I thank you all for the words of encouragement and your thoughts on my chapters! It really helps me! So, that's it from me! I hope you guys will like this chapter as well!**

**CHAPTER 17: TO PROTECT**

Leia's eyes slowly fluttered open and the sight that greeted her was an unfamiliar one. It was definitely not her room in Elympios, nor was it like her room in Leronde. This room was simple really. The walls were made of stone, brown in color. There was a small table next to her bed with a basket of fresh fruits. When she tried to reach for a fruit, she yelped in pain. She now realized her arms and legs had several bandages wrapped on her.

"Don't move idiot." A voice said from her side, "You still need to recover."

Leia turned to the source of the voice and it was Alvin. He made his way towards the side of the bed and then poked Leia's forehead. "Ow! What was that for?" Leia complained.

"That's for not listening to me." Alvin said and then sighed, "I know you want to get the 'scoop' of your life Leia, but come on. I told you to let me help you with that. I was afraid… that something like this would have happened."

"Aw come on." Leia made a pout, "How was I supposed to know _Exodus_ would actually gang up on me?"

Alvin got serious; now looking guilty, "Damn it… I didn't want my past involvement in _Exodus_ to hurt any of you guys. I tossed it away but… it looks like the past just caught up with me, huh?"

At first, Leia made no response. Alvin's words carried a lot of weight, a baggage that he carried along with him. His past affiliation with that organization was a pain, and even now that he abandoned _Exodus_, it seems it still haunts him.

Then, to Alvin's surprise, Leia started giggling. "What's so funny?" He asked. He checked his clothes, making sure nothing was amiss.

"Who are you and what did you do to Alvin?" Leia remarked, still giggling. Alvin was even more confused at that point. Leia wiped a tear from her eye and looked at Alvin with a smile, "You're not the type to mope around Alvin."

"Leia…"

Leia shook her head. She had a lot more to say, "And stop trying to keep things to yourself! You say you're not in _Exodus_ anymore, but you sure act like you do! You don't have to deal with your issues alone Alvin. Learn to trust your friends Alvin." Leia then paused before she added, "You don't have to fight this all alone anymore. We're all here for you. I… I'm here for you."

Leia was teary at that point and wiped away her tears. At the same time, she was trying to laugh it off, resulting in a funny sight of Leia shedding tears while giving out a light laugh. And then, she felt a light tap on her head. Leia felt it and it was her beret. Alvin had put it on her.

"Alright already, I get it." Alvin said, "If people find out I made a girl cry, who knows what they'd think of me? Can't let you bust my groove, right?"

Leia landed a soft blow on Alvin's ribs, "You idiot…"

Alvin shrugged in his usual manner, "It's just how I am…" He took a deep breath and then uttered, "Thanks Leia. I'll keep your words in mind."

Leia nodded and the two said nothing more. It was a small step for Alvin in moving onward from his horrible past, but at least he now had someone he could count on. Despite what he had done to her a year ago, despite his lies, she could still forgive him. He knew he had to cherish that trust she had on him.

Now, silence filled the room but for Alvin and Leia, it was all they needed. There was nothing more needed to be said.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the lobby of Xian Du's inn, the rest of the party waited in the lobby. Jude had been in one of the inn's rooms, treating Ludger for the past three hours. Since Jude was the only whose healing artes that could cure a fatal wound, the rest waited. They would just get in the way. So far, none had heard from Jude.

'Fractured' Milla was in the inn's kitchen though, absent-mindedly chopping little onions. Or, she was supposed to. But she had been staring at the wall for the past ten minutes, the knife in one hand and the onion in the other. Her mind kept going back to the incident at the warehouse, her ears picking up any sound of the door of Jude opening.

"Milla?"

The voice brought 'fractured' Milla back to reality. She turned to the source of the voice, "Oh Elle… you startled me."

Elle looked down at the floor, holding the straps of her bag tightly, "Lu…Ludger's going to be okay… right?"

'Fractured' Milla wanted to say 'of course he'll be okay', but she could not form the words. She could not say anything. She did not want to give Elle any false hopes. Or to be exact, she did not want to believe her own words. Fortunately for her, someone else entered the frame.

"I'm sure Ludger's fine." Milla said, entering the kitchen, "Jude's taking care of him. I have faith in his abilities, and I doubt Ludger would give in without a fight."

However, Milla's confident words had little effect on Elle. "But… it's all my fault… that Ludger's now… I-I don't want this."

Before Elle broke down, 'fractured' Milla went to Elle and held her in a hug, calming her down. "It's not your fault Elle. It's no one's fault, okay? You need to be strong. If Ludger sees you crying, he'll think it's his fault. You don't want that, right?" Elle shook her head and 'fractured' Milla smiled a little, "Good. Now, you wait with Rowen and the rest, okay? I'll bet you're hungry. I'll make you something to eat. It's not Ludger's cooking, but I'm sure it'll be delicious."

Elle nodded, wiping the small amount of tears that had welled up. She had to be strong, for Ludger's sake. In her mind, she kept telling herself not to cry and went out of the kitchen. Once Elle was gone, 'fractured' Milla returned to the cutting board.

"This… is actually my fault." 'Fractured' Milla admitted, "Ludger trusted me to protect Elle. I should have been the one that got the blow… but… Ludger… it's all because I'm just a fake. It's because… I shouldn't exist."

Milla walked up and stood next to 'fractured' Milla, "You regret not being able to protect someone… close to you. I can understand that feeling." 'Fractured' Milla turned to Milla as the Lord of Spirits continued, "But isn't his trust on you proof that you _are_ real? No human or spirit can place a trust on something that is not real."

"Milla…"

Milla chuckled at the mention of her name, "I still cannot get used to the experience of having my name called by one that looks exactly like me." Milla then got back to her point, "Stop spouting nonsense that you don't exist. You're important to Ludger, to Elle, even to me… and everyone that knows you."

'Fractured' Milla slowly nodded her head, her mood completely changed. Leave it to the prime Milla to cheer her up. With her spirits restored, 'fractured' Milla focused back to the food she was going to make for Elle. Even though they just had a serious conversation, Milla went into her drooling state as she watched 'fractured' Milla cook.

While 'fractured' Milla was cooking, the sound of a door opening appeared from the corridors. Heavy footsteps were heard, the man pacing quickly towards the lobby. 'Fractured' Milla stopped her cooking, exiting the kitchen and Milla following suit. They guessed right. It was Jude.

"How is he?" Rowen inquired.

Jude released a breath that he did not realize he was holding, feeling his exhaustion welling up, "Ludger… he's safe now." Everyone sighed in relief, "The wound was deep, but thankfully the blade did not sever any of the arteries. His life's not in danger anymore."

'Fractured' Milla was relieved. Before anyone could suggest anything, Elle ran towards the room. She wanted to see him. And she had to see him now. 'Fractured' Milla hesitated, not sure of how she should proceed.

"Go to him." Rowen said with a wink, "I'm sure he wishes to see those important to him first."

Gaius cleared his throat, "Do not have similar regrets that Galland had. He might have been a man who lived for battle, but his regret can be experienced by anyone."

Muzet giggled, "It's nice to see Milla with a totally different character. I really enjoy it."

Jude was sitting on a couch of the lobby but he gave a nod to 'fractured' Milla. Milla also gestured for her to go. With everyone supporting her, 'fractured' Milla went off. She walked though, maintaining her composure even though her heart was beating rapidly in her chest.

Inside the room, she found Ludger still in bed but propped up with his elbows. Elle was hugging him as if she was hanging for dear life. Her words were incoherent, mostly because her face was lodged onto Ludger's chest, sobbing her eyes out. Ludger said nothing, simply soothing Elle while rubbing her back. And then Ludger noticed 'fractured' Milla by the door.

"Hey…" Ludger said weakly.

'Fractured' Milla took a step inside, "I'm… glad you're okay."

"Ludger!" Elle finally cried out words that could be understood, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I said I only wanted daddy's cooking! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Ludger shook his head with a smile, "its okay Elle. I was wrong too."

'Fractured' Milla did not know what to say. Should she apologize? But if she did, what should she apologize for? For ignoring Ludger? She did do that, but she still had no answer for his… confession, sort of. She did not know if her feeling towards for Ludger was love, or something else. But, she didn't want to leave things as it is.

"Ludger… I…" 'Fractured' Milla started when Elle suddenly pulled her.

"Come on Milla!" Elle urged, "We're together again! Group hug!"

Before Ludger or 'fractured' Milla could protest, Elle hugged the two. And although the two adults were embarrassed at the close proximity, they felt they were compelled to not disappoint the little girl. So they did. For 'fractured' Milla, it was… a wonderful moment. With the fear of being a 'fake', of being alone, she was finally feeling the warmth of what felt like a family. She never wanted this to end.

Ludger as well was glad for the hug. It was… comforting. He had been experiencing too much pain, with the huge debt and his brother being labeled a terrorist, it was nice to enjoy a moment of peace.

Ludger and 'fractured' Milla laughed along with Elle and then the two locked eyes with each other. 'Fractured' Milla was lost with Ludger's green, emerald eyes. The same eyes that held the same compassion when he kissed her. The memory of that event caused her to blush, but she did not look away. She had not given him the answer yet, but… she felt this was almost the equivalent of her answer.

'_I wish… this could last forever…_' was the thought of the Ludger, Elle and 'fractured' Milla.

XXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the rest of the party was still at the lobby. They planned to leave the inn once Jude had enough rest and Ludger recovered from his wounds. At that, it would probably be another day before they could leave Xian Du.

**Skit: Wounds from a war  
Present: Jude, Milla, Gaius, Muzet &amp; Rowen**

Rowen: By the way Jude, how is Ludger's injury?

Jude: It wasn't too serious. He should be fine after a day's rest. Luckily I was there and could stop the bleeding.

Gaius: Indeed, he was fortunate. If he sustained such an injury during a battle in a war, he probably would not receive immediate medical attention.

Rowen: Ah, that is true. Many soldiers lost their lives not just from the battle, but from the wounds they sustained. It is tragic really.

Gaius: However, one must admit, a wound received from battle is like a medal of one's participation in a war.

Rowen: Yes, I wholeheartedly agree. I have many scars of war on me that show my experience in the military. They are badges of honor.

Gaius: Hmm… now that I think about it, I have never received a permanent scar. Most of my enemies were never challenging enough.

Rowen: So I take it you do not have any 'scars' to prove your battle finesse? Hohoho…

Gaius: ***Unsheathes katana*** How would you like it if I add another scar for your collection, old man?

***Rowen flees and Gaius chases***

Milla: They really are close, aren't they?

Muzet: Indeed they are. Humans sure have a lot of ways to express friendship.

Jude: I… I don't know about that.

XXXXXXXXX

Jude and Milla shared a quiet moment with each other, sitting on the couch of the inn. But they could not be intimate, since there were still people at the inn. However, it was nice just enjoying the company and warmth of one another.

Rowen and Gaius were still gone, although at this point, they were probably enjoying a little spar. Jude found it funny how the king and prime minister of Rieze Maxia could just go and have random spars. It was not the sort he would imagine of important figures. And next to him was the Lord of Spirits, comfortably next to him.

Then, the main entrance of the inn opened. A figure with brown hair and sporting a white trench coat entered. His eyes scanned the inn, and his gaze landed on Jude and Milla. The young doctor and Lord of Spirits were surprised by the man's appearance. Jude got to his feet, not sure whether he should be alarmed or not.

"I heard about my brother." Julius started, walking quickly towards Jude, "Where is he? Is he alright? I want to see him!"

"Julius, calm down." Jude urged, "Where did you even hear about this?"

"I might have been on the run, but I still keep tabs on my brother." Julius said, "He's everything to me. The moment I heard what happened, I…"

"It's okay." Jude assured the older brother, "Ludger's safe now. His life was never in any real danger, so don't worry so much."

Julius glared down at Jude. If looks could kill, Julius's look would. "Don't worry? He's my brother! He's all that I have! I'll do anything to protect him! I tried… I really tried to keep him hidden from Spirius, but the moment they found out about him…" Julius cursed at himself, "His life is in danger because of my complacency! But, I'll make things right."

"Ludger is doing this only because he cares about you too, Julius." Milla stated, "He wants to protect you. He wants to protect those he cares about. And he understands the limit of his powers. You should understand how your brother feels."

"That doesn't mean I'll let him endanger his life." Julius turned to Jude, "I'll take Ludger's place. I'll get you all to Canaan. Just… please… let Ludger go. I've made a promise… a promise that I'll protect him."

Jude could see it in Julius's eyes. Those determined eyes. He knew them, because he carried those kinds of eyes as well. The same goes for Ludger. That was why Jude could understand, he could connect the very emotion of Julius's feeling.

Jude knew no words could change Julius's mind, so he had another option. "Julius… your brother, Ludger… if you took his place, forced him to stop helping his friends, he'll hate you for it." Julius was about to say something, but Jude stopped him, "That's why, I'll show you instead. I'll show you that he's not doing this just because he is forced to. Not just because he wants to protect you or to save the world. It's more than that."

Jude gestured for Julius to follow him, which the older Kresnik did. Jude led him through the corridor and then finally stopped just next to Ludger's room. He signaled at Julius to take a peek inside.

"Ludger… he's doing this because he finally got what he lost." Jude whispered. Julius took a peek and there it was. His little brother, Ludger, laughing merrily tickling Elle, who was thrashing around on the bed. 'Fractured' Milla was laughing as well, and then moved in to tickle Ludger. This allowed Elle to turn the table on Ludger, both she and'fractured' Milla torturing Ludger with their tickles.

The scene before Julius was like that of a small, happy family. He had never seen his brother so happy before.

"If you stop Ludger, you'll be taking this from him." Jude said. Julius stopped watching his brother and his attention returned to Jude. "He's already been through enough. His role to try and beat Origin's Trial, the huge debt… now, he finally has something he wants to protect with his life. Just like how you love Ludger and want to protect him, Ludger has two important people he wants to protect now."

Julius stared at Jude for quite a while, and then started walking away. He brushed past Jude, "Don't let Ludger know I was here." That was all Julius said, and then exited the inn.

Once Julius was out of the way, Milla approached Jude. "Is everything okay?" She asked, concerned. Jude nodded and she asked, "Do you think Julius will return again? To make sure his brother is alright?"

Jude shook his head, turning to Milla with a peaceful smile, "No… I think that Julius now knows."

Milla tilted her head in confusion, "Knows…? Knows what?"

"I think he knows… that he doesn't need to watch over Ludger anymore." Jude answered, "Because he doesn't need to protect his brother anymore. He has his friends… and loved ones to do that for him."

Milla blinked and with a quick peek inside Ludger's room, she had to agree. Ludger doesn't need protecting anymore. Because he had something to protect now.

**CHAPTER END**


	18. CHAPTER 18: A DIFFERENT SHARILTON

**AN: Hello guys! I bring to you all the new chapter for this story! I hope you all had a great new years! With that, let us respond to the generous reviewers!**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Glad that you were really touched on that chapter, hehe! Well, it was sort of necessary, although I hated it T_T**  
**Hehe, yes many were asking where Julius was just as I was about to introduce him... guess I revealed him at the right time. Oh trust me, I really liked 'fractured' Milla. It just makes me so sad to watch that scene every time I do a playthrough. WHY?!**  
**Ah thanks for pointing out my mistake ;)**

**U-Know Yunho: Happy endings is a great feeling, isn't it? *sniff***  
**err... okay? O_O a dead-pool character D:**  
**Hello!**

**Silius1: Oh believe me, I know exactly what you mean. I've seen fanarts depicting them together like a family and every time I see that... damn, I just wished it happened in the game.**

**Gravenimage: I know what you mean T_T when I do a playthrough, I just can't help but get the true ending. It's sad, but it's a bittersweet ending really. It stays true to Ludger's character but goddamn... I just shed a tear now but when I first got that ending... I cried manly tears lol**

**ydshahid: HERE's A FLUFF! AND YOU HAVE A FLUFF! EVERYONE GETS FLUFF!**

**Haseo55: Indeed! You should enjoy it... while it lasts! huehuehue**

**Riku Uzumaki: So true... enjoy it for now, because Ludger will be going through a lot soon!**

**Aldehar: Indeed. Last chapter held a lot of fluffs, hehe.  
Well, it's still pretty far off really. There will be some character chapters happening to create scenarios for 'fractured' Milla's addition. But yes, this story will soon approach the final chapter not too long now. Ah indeed the story has the characters in a better state of mind (Elle). And Julius... I have not too much plans, but I'm still thinking on any different role he can do that will change the outcome.**  
**Ah yes, the story of Ludger and Julius's parents follows the game canon. **  
**Haha, glad you enjoyed that little skit I threw in. I enjoy the skits (which I'm sure many do as well), so I thought why not try create a few in this story? It's not too hard I feel. I just need a topic and then have the characters stay in character. Imagine what a character would say without going OOC, hehe. **

**Nameless Knight: Ah no reason really.. I was just experimenting on different writing style. Wanted to see how it'd go by making organization or so have italics**  
**That's right Alvin! D: tell the truth**

**TheAnime4Fan: Whoa damn... that's a big praise there, hahaha... thanks though! It means a lot.**  
**Julius... well, his character of a caring brother has to remain true to character and so far, I have not thought of too much on any differences he can have. But who knows? Maybe I might come up with something, hehehe**  
**Haha, glad you enjoyed the skit. No idea, when I write and see that a topic could be further explored, I just make sure the characters stay in character according to their responses :P Glad you enjoy them**

**Well that's it for responses! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 18: A DIFFERENT SHARILTON**

Elle was brimming with excitement while she sat on the dining table at Ludger's apartment. It had been two days since the party left Xian Du. Ludger had made a speedy recovery and was now taking it easy.

At the moment, he and 'fractured' Milla were at the kitchen counter, preparing lunch side by side. Ludger handled cooking the main dish while 'fractured' Milla was in charge of the soup. The tense atmosphere in their relationship was gone, but it had not progressed as well. For Ludger, he decided he would wait until she was ready.

As for 'fractured' Milla, she understood Galland's parting words; to not assume that friends or family would always be there. But, things now were perfect again. Although she still had not given an answer to the 'confession', she felt that for now, it was enough of an answer. Besides, the thought of bringing up that 'event' at Drellin was too embarrassing for her. For now, she considered their reconciliation as a short answer.

"Is it done yet?" Elle whined, "You guys are taking foreveeeerrrr."

"You're always complaining." 'Fractured' Milla retorted, "Instead of just sitting there, how about you help us instead?"

"No way! Then who's going to keep Rollo company?" To emphasize her point, Elle picked up the large cat to show 'fractured' Milla. Rollo added a long 'meow', as if supporting Elle's point. Ludger released a small laugh at the sight.

'Fractured' Milla gave a light kick on Ludger's shins. As he yelped in pain, she admonished him, "You spoil her too much."

It was not too long before the food was done and they all had their lunch together. As usual, Ludger's dish main focus was a tomato oriented dish, but he made a separate dish for Elle without the tomatoes. Elle enjoyed 'fractured' Milla's soup and much to her delight, Elle said that her soup was on par with Ludger's. It was almost like an achievement to her.

After they were done eating, Ludger and 'fractured' Milla helped wash the dishes. Elle played with Rollo on the opposite side, fits of giggle escaping from her. While they were washing, Ludger unfortunately went into a fit of coughing. Elle and 'fractured' Milla recognized this, both stopping what they were doing and switching their attention to Ludger. But they could not help him. There really was nothing they could do. He covered his mouth with his right hand, coughing into it. 'Fractured' Milla saw a small amount of blood painting his hand, but once the coughing ended, he quickly washed his hand without letting them see.

"Ludger…" Elle said softly, her eyes tearful.

Ludger turned to the little girl with a smile. His face and hand was clean, leaving no trace of his condition, "its okay Elle. It doesn't really hurt."

"I'm sorry…" 'Fractured' Milla apologized, guilt in her voice, "You… don't have to keep doing this."

Ludger turned to 'fractured' Milla, "If it's to keep you alive… if it's to make sure Elle and everyone I care about happy… I'm willing to do it. It's a small price to pay."

'Fractured' Milla was not surprised that Ludger experienced his fit of coughing today. It was just last night that she saw herself dissolving again. Without a word, Ludger turned into his Chromatus form and transferred his life force into her, stabilizing her. This could last to two days or so before she started dissolving again. Fortunately for them, at least Elle did not see the process. They wanted her to at least have some peace in mind. Of course, 'fractured' Milla would have preferred if Ludger did not have to do this at all, but it was necessary. It was the _only_ way to keep her alive.

To change the subject, Elle thought of something, "Hey, how about we go find his Highness? He says he's always stalking people in Elympios right? It should be something fun to do!"

"He's observing people Elle, not stalking." Ludger corrected, "And I don't think we should-"

"I think that's a great idea!" 'Fractured' Milla interjected, supporting Elle, "It's not like we have anything to do, right? We're just waiting for Vera's call, so we should do something!"

"But still…" Ludger tried to protest.

"No buts!" Elle and 'fractured' Milla said in unison. Elle quickly pulled Ludger to the door, "Now let's go! We have to find him!" Ludger resigned himself and let the little pull him. Rollo went after the two.

'Fractured' Milla followed behind them, glad that the scene of Ludger's 'condition' earlier was forgotten. Every time she sees Ludger's sickness, it reminded her that she was the cause. It enhanced her guilt. Of course everyone told her that Ludger was doing it for her, telling her not to feel bad. But it was natural, isn't it? How could she not feel guilty when she was the cause of it all. And the worst part was that she could do nothing to help him. Nor could she change her situation. All she could do was support him in whatever way she could.

The three went through the streets of Elympios, searching for Gaius. For Elle, it was like a treasure hunt. As for Ludger and 'fractured' Milla, spending a relaxing time together with Elle, it sort of felt like they were parents. The idea seemed far-fetched, but it felt that way. As embarrassing as the thought was, neither of the two rejected the idea though. They could see it happening.

They found Gaius at Elympios's own seahaven, standing close to the inn. However, the king was not alone. By his side was the prime minister of Rieze Maxia, Rowen Ilbert and Elize was also present. Of course Teepo was with Elize as well. Surprisingly, Muzet was nowhere to be seen.

Gaius noticed the trio first, "Oh Ludger. What are you doing here?"

"We were looking for you, your Highness!" Elle greeted cheerfully. However when Gaius did not acknowledge the greeting, Elle realized her mistake, "Oh… I mean, we were looking for you Erston."

Now Gaius smiled, "I see… is there something you need?"

"Not really." Elle answered, "We just wanted to see what you're doing."

Rowen cleared his throat and spoke, "Well as you can see, Erston is simply… watching people… in a sense."

Gaius nodded, "Indeed. This is all for me to understand the mindset of the people of Elympios. As the king of Rieze Maxia, I must learn what I can to achieve true peace between our two nations."

Elize then asked, "But didn't both countries already sign the peace treaty?"

"Officially, our two countries are now bound to peace." Rowen explained while fiddling with his beard, "However what Gaius… I mean, Erston means by 'true peace' is where the people of the two nations accept one another. Unfortunately, at the moment there are many from both nations that feel… otherwise. So Erston wishes to understand the people… starting with Elympios."

Elle looked at Gaius with eyes of admiration, "Wow… you're really dedicated!"

Gaius grew a small smile, "Yes. A king lives for his people. He must do whatever is necessary that will benefit them. That is what I must be."

Normally kings would remain in their castle, ruling from his throne. But Gaius was different. He was a king that deeply cared for his people. Anyone who spoke with him could see that. Elle was beginning to understand that fact now.

**Skit: Number one ruler (AN: Credit goes to "Jackpot 2" for giving this idea. The plot as well is also suggested.)  
Present: Ludger, Elle, Gaius, Rowen, Elize, Teepo &amp; Rollo**

**Elle: You're really one of the best kings I know Gaius!**

**Gaius: Thank you. I appreciate it.**

**Elize: But isn't Gaius the **_**only**_** king you know?**

**Teepo: Yeah, who else is there to compare?**

**Elle: No, there's another. So that makes Gaius only like, second best.**

**Gaius: …Second best? So who's the first?**

**Elle: Rollo of course!**

**Rollo: Meooow!**

**Gaius: …Preposterous! How is a cat a better ruler than me?**

**Elle: Oh there are a number of things that Rollo beats you in.**

**Gaius: Enlighten me.**

**Rowen: Hoho, when Gaius is fired up, nothing could hold him back. This has caught my interest as well.**

**Ludger: I… I think we should just stop before…**

**Elize: How about Gaius and Rollo give a speech? That way, we can see who the better ruler is!**

**Rowen: Indeed, a speech between the two is the only way to settle disputes among leaders.**

**Teepo: Alright! Gaius can begin then!**

**Gaius: *Clears throat* as the king of Rieze Maxia, everything that I have done have been for the people. There is nothing I do that does not benefit my kingdom. Even now, I desire to have a peaceful relationship between the nations of Rieze Maxia and Elympios. None shall prevent me from turning this into a reality!**

**Rowen: Ah, an impressive speech as usual. As expected of him. Now it's time for the cat emperor's turn.**

**Rollo: Meow! Meooow, meow meow! *Hisses and snarls* Meeeeow meow meow! **

**Rowen: I…. I am truly speechless. *Wipes a tear away***

**Elize: *Clapping* It's so inspiring.**

**Teepo: Rollo's definitely getting my vote!**

**Elle: All hail Emperor Rollo!**

**Rollo: Meowww.**

**Gaius: *Unsheathes katana* If this is how it is, I will not have my rule be challenged by another! Come! Let us battle with our right of kingship on the line!**

**Rollo: Meow! *runs away***

**Gaius: Do you have no honor?! *Chases Rollo***

**Ludger: *Sigh***

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

After a while, Gaius gave his leave, stating he had other matters to attend to. However he claimed that he would settle the score with Rollo another time. With his character, Ludger was not surprised if he was actually serious about that.

Rowen, Elize and Teepo remained with Ludger, not following Gaius. Apparently their meeting in Elympios was just a coincidence. Elize wanted to go shopping and Rowen volunteered to accompany the young girl. For a prime minister, it was interesting that he was so relaxed and free that he could accompany Elize. It was probably because he cared deeply for her. Being a former butler, he probably still saw Elize as someone he needed to serve with his life, just like how he would give his life to protect Driselle.

Rowen gave a slight bow to Ludger and his entourage, "It was good to see you all, but we'll be taking our leave now." Then, an idea lit up in his head, "Oh… do you wish to join me in keeping Lady Elize company while she does her shopping?"

Elize instantly brightened up at the suggestion, "Yes, please join us! It'll be so much more fun with more people." Teepo danced around as well, "The more the merrier!"

'Fractured' Milla found the idea appealing and agreed to it, "Sure, why not?" She then said to Elle, "What do you think? It'd be nice to spend time with Elize?" Then she teased, "She is like a big sister to you, right?"

"N-no she's not!" Elle said quickly, flustered, "I mean… that doesn't matter! What are we shopping for anyway?" At this point, Elize looked saddened and Elle quickly tried to apologize, "Wait, did I say something wrong?"

Rowen stepped in, "Don't worry Elle, you didn't say anything wrong. You see, Lady Elize just wanted to buy something for Lady Driselle, but she doesn't know what to get her. She wants something to cheer Lady Driselle up, since she's been feeling… well, rather down lately."

"What's wrong with Driselle?" Ludger asked.

Elize hesitated before she answered, "It's… going to be one year since Driselle's brother passed away."

"Oh… I-I'm sorry…"

Elize shook her head, "That's why I want to get something for Driselle but… I don't know what to get her." Teepo then added, "Maybe you guys can help us brainstorm!"

To Elize's delight, Elle, 'fractured' Milla and Ludger all gave a nod to help her. It put a smile on her face to realize that she now had so many friends that would help her if she needed it. The new friends she had at school were nice, but they would not go out of their way to assist her. It really made her happy.

Unfortunately, the sound of Ludger's GHS ringing caught everyone's attention. Ludger picked up the call and it was the familiar voice of Vera on the other line.

"DODA here. We've detected a new fractured dimension. We'd like you take care of it as soon as possible. The rift is in Sharilton. I'll send you the coordinates on your GHS." Vera said as if she had rehearsed the line.

However instead of ending the call, Ludger asked, "Where's Bisley? I've still got the final Waymarker here."

"We are aware of that , but President Bisley is still away. Until then, you are to hold onto the Waymarker until he returns. That is all." And before Ludger could say anything else, Vera ended the call.

Ludger sighed and returned his GHS back into his pocket. Taking notice of that, 'Fractured' Milla inquired, "Another job?"

Ludger gave a nod, "A fractured dimension. The rift's in Sharilton." He was about to apologize to Elize and Rowen for bailing on them, but he never had the opportunity.

"I believe our shopping trip will have to be put on hold." Rowen stated, "We'll lend you a hand in accomplishing this job."

"That's right!" Elize supported, "That's what friends are for. Your jobs are never easy Ludger, so you need all the help you can get."

"But what about the shopping?" Ludger reminded.

"It's okay." Elize replied with a smile, "Besides, I still don't know what to get for Driselle. Maybe I'll get some ideas if I help you with this job." Teepo agreed, flying into Ludger's face, "Now stop moping and let's get going already!"

Ludger chuckled; glad that he found friends he could rely on. Elize was really kind, knowing that Ludger's job carried much more weight than helping her shop. Although she was only a child, her thought process was like an adult (although she was still naïve).

Ludger then took a quick glance at 'fractured' Milla. She knew why he was looking at her. Normally she would disapprove his jobs on destroying fractured dimensions. Now however, she supported him. Although she still despised the idea, she understood his reasons. She knew he had no say in the matter. That was all.

With the party decided, Ludger transformed into his Chromatus form and created the portal to travel into the fractured dimension. Using the coordinates given by Vera, everyone rushed in and they moved into a new dimension.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party arrived in Sharilton and instantly, they could see a difference. The city of Sharilton was one brimming with merchants and the joyful people. The windmills were the highlight of the city, spinning around greatly, always mesmerizing first-time visitors. The peaceful atmosphere was another highlight for Sharilton.

This dimension however, was different. There were hardly any merchants at the city's square and the people at the square seemed devoid of any life at all. Also, there were large amounts of of soldiers in the square, a bit too much for a city like Sharilton.

Elize looked around her in disbelief, "This… is Sharilton?" Teepo shared Elize's feelings, adding in, "This looks nothing like good, old Sharilton!"

Rowen had to agree with Elize's view, feeling his beard, "Indeed, this is a ghastly view of the city. Let us speak with the townspeople and get an understanding of the situation."

Unfortunately, most of the citizens were quite withdrawn. Even worse, when some saw Rowen, their eyes were fearful and quickly tried to avoid the group. It was truly a strange sight to behold.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Elle commented, "They're all so scared."

'Fractured' Milla shook her head at the sight, "It isn't normal, that's for sure. It's almost like they are all under a military regime."

That was what Rowen was afraid of. 'Fractured' Milla's comment was almost spot-on. The high presence of soldiers and the frightened citizens were the characteristic of such a society. But before he delved too deep in that thought, he reminded himself that this was a fractured dimension. Everything here was not real. Or he tried too anyway.

A merchant was carrying a large load of goods and did not see where he was going. As a result, he crashed into the group. Most of his goods went flying around, but the party quickly helped him gather his goods.

"So sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and…" the merchant was saying when his gaze landed on Rowen, "O-oh! S-s-s-sir Ilbert! I… I apologize! Please! I… I did not know it was you."

"Please, it was not your fault." Rowen said gently but the merchant was still frightened.

"F-forgive me, please!" The merchant pleaded.

With the whole ruckus, attention was thrown towards Rowen and the party. Soldiers approached them and the citizens, upon spotting Rowen, backed away. The soldiers also spotted the Conductor and saluted the man.

"Commander Ilbert! Did this merchant cause you any trouble?" The guard said, "Shall we detain the man?"

"Good heavens, no!" Rowen exclaimed and then turned towards the merchant, "Go on now. I'll settle things here."

The merchant thanked Rowen a thousand times as he picked up his goods and made himself scarce. Throughout the whole thing, the soldiers did not do anything, simply watching the merchant. After that, they simply stared blankly at Rowen, as if awaiting further orders.

"Rowen, try and play along with them." Ludger whispered, "Remember, this is a fractured dimension. Whatever is going on here, these soldiers seem to… respect you. We should find out what they know."

Rowen agreed and spoke to the guard, "Tell me soldier, what do you know of our current situation."

The guard immediately saluted, "Y-yes Commander Ilbert! Our army is already preparing its final assault on Fennmont. This is all thanks to you of course, Commander Ilbert. If not for your strategies, this would have been impossible!"

"Final assault on Fennmont, is it?" Rowen then turned to the other soldier and said, "Tell me my good man, what caused the war between Sharilton and Rashugal?"

The soldier seemed confused, "Sir?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

The soldier quickly stood at attention, "N-no sir! Th-the war was a result of Lord Cline's death, the brother of Lady Driselle! In retaliation to his death, Lady Driselle ordered to attack Fennmont, with you at her side!"

Rowen smiled and then waved them off, "Dismissed!"

The two guards saluted and returned to their post. Rowen had extracted what he needed to know, although the news troubled him. The answer was clear now. "I believe… we have narrowed down our targets."

"You know what the major difference is in this dimension?" Ludger questioned.

Rowen nodded, "Yes. This happened a year ago, not long after I met Jude. The death of Lord Cline… was an unfortunate incident. However it seems that Lady Driselle in this dimension… did not take the news well compared to the prime dimension. Whatever happened, the 'me' of this dimension must be supporting her."

"I wonder… what happened to the 'me' of this dimension…" Elize whispered. Teepo also looked worried, "And Jude and Milla as well… they were all with us at the time."

"In any case, let us go." Rowen said, "I would prefer to not linger in this dimension for too long. Seeing Sharilton in this state leaves a foul taste."

Ludger had to agree. Rowen led the way since he was the most familiar with the original events in the prime dimension, and thus knew of who or what the divergence catalyst was. The old Conductor steeled his heart for what was to come. If he was not mentally prepared, he would simply hold the others back. No, he needed to be strong.

His eyes landed on his destination: the manor of House Sharil.

**CHAPTER END**


	19. CHAPTER 19: THE CORRECT PATH

**AN: Hey guys, I bring to you all the new chapter for this story! I hope you guys can bear with me, but this chapter is one of my longest one yet. I hope the quality of it is still good enough for all of you.**  
**Now to respond to you generous readers!**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Indeed there are! I found a few here and there and saved some of them, hehe. Just looking at them brings a smile to my face.**  
**I originally thought of wanting to test a dimension where Cline was alive, but scraped the idea. I hope you'll like how this chapter turns out! And as for the Xillia cast, you'll find out here, hehe**  
**Hmm... well for now, Ludger has to be the one to keep 'fracture' Milla alive. But who knows? hehe**

**U-Know Yunho: Well, you'll see who is the catalyst, hehe**

**Aldehar: Yes, the person who suggested idea told me it's closely-related to that skit, haha. If you enjoyed it, give your thanks to him ;) The only original thing I did in that skit was the dialogue. Ah, thanks for pointing out that mistake (it's been fixed).**  
**Hohoho, this chapter I tried to create tons of feels... but whether I did a good job in my writing, I don't know :S I hope I did cause that's what I wanted; tons of feels. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**  
**As for the ToS bit, I've never played that game. I plan to play that after i complete Legendia (which I'm playing at the moment, hehe)**

**Nameless Knight: Thanks! hehe, I'm glad I'm improving at least**  
**Well... she isn't too crazy, but her character is definitely different here, huehue**

**Gravenimage: Thanks! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well, hehe**  
**Err... I defeated Bisley the first time around levle 72? When I replayed and got the X2 experience, I was at lelel 85 I think? You just need to use the side-step a lot against Bisley. Easiest way to beat him**

**Riku Uzumaki: Hehe, well maybe that will be noticed as the story progresses. Honestly I don't know how long to take this story. I already have the final arc planned, but so far I'm enjoying too much writing the story now that 'Fractured' Milla is present, lol**  
**But yeah, they looking like a family of three. It just makes me... UGH! I WANT THIS TO HAPPEN IN THE GAME!**

**GroundZeroFirework: Ohhh... well it's okay. I still appreciate it hearing you guy's thoughts, but as long as you enjoy this story, I'm glad to have brought it to you. I just normally want to know if my writing deteriorated, but glad you still like the story. **  
**Ah yes... this dimension explores a diffrerent Driselle, and this chapter explains why Sharilton is in this state. Hope you'll like it :D**

**Radomaru: Glad you enjoyed this chapter! hehe... I know. I hope this chapter will invoke some feels, cause that's what I want! Lots and lots of emotions! I just hope my writing can deliver that. **  
**Hahaha, glad you liked that skit. But that skit wasn't my idea, I just wrote the dialogue. The whole plot of that was a user I credited to :) **  
**Hehe, glad you liekd that scene. I always imagine Ludger, 'fracture' Milla and Elle as one small happy family T_T ugghhhh**  
**Oh yes, i read your story and enjoyed it. I'll be looking forward to your updates ;) cause I'll be following that **

**End Gamer: Haha, wow... That's a really huge compliment. But I doubt I can come up with a superb original story so easily. But thanks for your trust in me. I'll make sure this story continues to be good**

**Time Heals All: No problem! I can understand you have a busy life, hehe. Glad you liked the two chapters! The way they patch things up is sweet, so I'm glad you liked it.**  
**Ah well I felt that Julius needed to still show that he's 'there' and not gone in this story. But with what he said, that probably marks where he won't appear until the final arc.**  
**HAha, glad you liked that skit but the credit does not belong to me. I only came up with the dialogue. The plot was all given to the reader that I gave credits to, hehe.**  
**Anyway glad you're enjoying this story and I hope I'll continue to impress all of you as the story progresses.**

**Well, that brings an end to the responses! I hope you all will enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 19: THE CORRECT PATH**

The main entrance of Sharil Manor was well-guarded, making it almost impossible for Ludger and the party to sneak in quietly. Fortunately, Rowen's presence was all they needed. The old conductor had always been well-respected in Sharilton, but in this dimension, it seemed that he had much more influence. It was evident by how the soldiers all saluted Rowen when he passed them.

While the party made their way towards Sharil Manor, they took note of the clear evidence that Sharilton was at war. There were several posters on walls promoting the war campaign as well as recommending the people to enter the military. The large presence of soldiers in the city was another proof as well. Because of this, the people of Sharilton had looks of fear in their eyes. Whether it was fear of losing the war or because the soldiers abused their role on them, Rowen had no idea. However he knew he never wanted to see Sharilton in this state. It was painful for him.

"The people all look frightened…" Elize observed with sadness.

Rowen nodded sadly, "Such is the consequences of war. That is why we must always strive for peace because in the end, a war brings nothing but misery." Rowen then turned to Elize with a smile, hoping to brighten things up in a gloomy world, "But remember that this is a fractured dimension, Lady Elize. If anything, take it as an experience to see how a world is in a state of war."

"Y-yes…" Elize answered. Teepo was supportive as well and said, "Don't worry El, we'll make sure this never happens!"

Elize gave a nod with a smile of thanks. Ludger and Elle also smiled to help her through this. As for 'fractured' Milla, she remained nonchalant. In the end, they were still going to destroy a fractured dimension. Although she no longer berated them for their actions, it did not mean she liked it. After all, she was once from a different dimension as well.

When the party finally reached the main entrance of Sharil manor, the guards blocked their path.

Ludger whispered to Rowen, "You'll have to bluff our way in."

"Leave it to me." Rowen said and approached the guard. Upon recognizing Rowen, two of the guards saluted him. Rowen returned it and said, "Anything to report?"

The guard on the right replied, "No, Commander Ilbert."

Rowen then gestured at his Ludger and the party behind him, "Well, I've hired mercenaries to assist us in the final assault on Fennmont. Since they will be working for us, I will need to introduce them to Lady Driselle."

The two guards stared at one another, confused. This time, the guard on the left spoke, "Commander Ilbert, I thought... your policy was not to trust mercenaries."

While some would have been taken aback, Rowen remain composed, "Indeed that policy still holds firm. However the final assault on Fennmont will be impossible without extra help. Are you questioning my own tactics, soldier?"

"N-no Commander Ilbert!" Both of the guards said in unison, "Of course not! All of this is only possible because of you! Please forgive us!" The two guards then stepped aside.

Rowen gave a nod to the guards and then gestured for Ludger to move in, with Rowen leading the way. 'Fractured' Milla had to admit, the way Rowen played the guards with his character was done well. She thought the guard's mention of this dimension's Rowen of not trusting mercenaries would throw the old conductor off, but she was wrong. Rowen was truly a man who still had his cards, despite his age. 'Fractured' Milla's respect for the man grew from this.

The inside of the manor was different to the prime dimension. Rowen, Teepo and Elize could instantly tell. Instead of the glamorous decorations and furniture that they were used to, the manor in this dimension was devoid of any beauty. There were crates containing weapons around the manor, and just like the outside, a large presence of soldiers. On the walls, there were several maps of Rashugal with side-notes written in certain locations. It seemed to have been key battles that occurred during the war.

Rowen approached one of the guards, "Soldier, where is Lady Driselle at the moment?"

"Lady Driselle?" The guard thought for a moment, "She's at the… Grand hall, Commander Ilbert."

Rowen seemed stunned for a second, but he hid it well. He then said to the guard, "Thank you. I need to see the Lady for a moment."

The soldier wanted to say something else, but decided not to. Rowen gestured for the party to follow him as he led the way.

"What's wrong?" Ludger asked, "You looked surprised when the guard mentioned the grand hall."

Rowen smiled and fiddled with his beard while they walked, "Indeed. I've not been inside the Grand Hall since Lord Cline's death."

"I've never heard of a Grand Hall in the manor." Elize said, "What's inside the Grand Hall?"

"The Grand Hall holds portraits of all the Lords of Sharil, dating back to the first Lord Sharil." Rowen answered, "Even Lord Cline has a picture of his own. But with his death, Lady Driselle had taken up the title of Lord but refuses to have her picture put up. I fear it's because she wants to believe that… somewhere in her heart, her brother is still alive and well."

"Driselle…" Elize murmured. With Elize now sad, Teepo had to brighten things up, flying to Elize's face, "Don't worry El, after we're done with this job, we'll get something to cheer Driselle up! That's what friends are for!"

Elle added in as well, "W-we'll help too! Right? Milla? Ludger?" Ludger and 'fractured' Milla gave a nod.

"Thank you…" Elize thanked, glad for her friends support.

Rowen raised his right hand, grabbing the party's attention, "I'm glad Lady Elize has all of you as friends, but we have important matters before us." Rowen then pointed at the two white, wooden doors before them, "This is the door leading to the Grand Hall. Are you all prepared?"

Everyone nodded. Elize gave a brave front, but the old conductor could see Elize held second doubts. He did not blame her. He himself, wanted to turn around. But then, seeing Ludger's determination, he remembered that Ludger held a heavier burden than him. And yet, Ludger could still push on. So increasing his resolve, the old conductor opened the doors of the Grand Hall.

The Grand Hall was a vast hall of empty space. There were nothing inside but large portraits on the walls, each depicting the previous Lord Sharil. There were no windows or furniture at all. On the opposite of where the doors of the Grand Hall were, 'Driselle' was seen. Her back was facing the party while she stared at the large portrait of Lord Cline, her late brother.

Without turning to face them, 'Driselle' said, "Rowen… I believe I told you I am _not_ to be disturbed at this time."

Instantly, Rowen knew this 'Driselle' was different. Her manner of speech was too formal, completely unlike the Driselle of the prime dimension. "I apologize, Lady Driselle." Rowen said, giving a courteous bow, "However I have… something that I believe requires your personal attention."

'Driselle' sighed and finally turned around. Rowen, Elize and Teepo saw the instant distinction with the Driselle they knew. This 'Driselle' had eyes that had seen countless death, however at the same time, held sadness in them. Also, there were bags under her eyes, probably due to the stress of war. Her hair was also not tied up, allowing her hair to flow freely behind her neck.

"What is it Rowen?" 'Driselle' said, approaching Rowen and the party with grace, "I hope it is not the fact that you are sporting a new attire. While it does suit you, it is hardly worth my time."

"She's so cold!" Teepo muttered, but 'Driselle' did not hear those words.

Rowen stood back up from his bow and shook his head, "Of course not, Lady Driselle. I thought you'd like to 'inspect' personally these mercenaries I have hired to assist us in Fennmont's invasion."

"Mercenaries?" Driselle eyed Ludger, 'fractured' Milla and then finally at Elize and Elle. "Rowen, I thought you didn't trust mercenaries. Well, it doesn't matter." Driselle's gaze now focused on Elize and Elle, "And children can now be mercenaries? I don't see how they will be of any use to us, Rowen."

Elize stepped up, "Driselle… don't you recognize me?"

'Driselle' however snapped back, "Watch how you address me girl! You're speaking to the Lord of Sharilton!" Elize cowered in fear and Teepo tried to console the girl. "I've no time to recognize every child of Sharilton."

"It's us!" Teepo cried, "Little El! Remember? And me, the adorable Teepo?"

'Driselle' stared at them for a while and then reaffirmed what she said, "I don't know you."

"Lady Driselle, do you really not recall of her?" Rowen pressed, "What about a young medical student? With the Lord- I mean, with a young woman with gold hair. You should have met them a year ago."

'Driselle' waved it all off, "If this you claim to require my 'personal attention', then I have clearly wasted my time."

It thus came to everyone's realization that the Driselle in this dimension never met Elize or Jude. And if so, there were many possibilities. It could be that Jude and Milla never brought Elize along. Or it could be Jude and Milla took a different route to Fennmont. Either way, the thought that Elize never met Driselle… it was just too sad.

Rowen decided they had to act now. He presented Ludger and said, "Lady Driselle, allow me to introduce to you the leader of this group. He will tell you everything you need to know." Ludger played along and walked towards 'Driselle'. As he passed by Rowen, the old conductor whispered, "Ludger, make it quick. If she is the divergence catalyst, end it."

Ludger nodded, although he wondered if Elize was fine with it. Even if this was a fractured dimension, 'Driselle' was still Driselle. But it was best if they did end it quickly.

Driselle sized Ludger up and crossed her left hand on her chest while the other on her chin, "What do you have to say, mercenary?"

However Ludger paid no attention to her words. Once he was just in front of Driselle, _it _reacted. It was faint, but noticeable. A purplish gas-like substance appeared around Driselle's chest, signifying that Driselle was the divergence catalyst.

"It's just as I feared…" Rowen said with regret.

"Driselle…" Elize muttered, covering her mouth.

Ludger took out his pocket watch and transformed into his level three Chromatus form, his lance appearing on his right hand. 'Driselle' stepped away in shock, "W-what are you… what do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm sorry…" Ludger said and raised his lance. It would all be over in a second.

But before Ludger could strike her, several figures burst into the Grand Hall. The sudden intrusion caught Ludger and the party by surprise. This small opportunity allowed 'Driselle' to run to the end of the Grand Hall, exactly at the portrait of the late Lord Cline.

Sharilton soldiers immediately stormed in and surrounded the party. A few more went further ahead and formed a defensive line between Ludger and Lady 'Driselle'. With this, they have secured their Lord's safety for now. Then the ring leader emerged from the entrance of the Grand Hall, draped in a black tailcoat jacket and a familiar long, white hair tied in a neatly trimmed ponytail. It was 'Rowen Ilbert' of this dimension.

'Rowen' saw Lady 'Driselle' was safe and sighed in relief, "Lady Driselle, thank goodness you're safe. When I heard someone that looked like me went to see you in the Grand Hall, I knew your life was in danger." 'Rowen' then drew his saber, "You will all pay for attempting to take my Lady's life!"

Rowen feared his 'other' version would make his appearance. The guards surrounding Rowen and the party all gasped in astonishment, some almost dropping their weapons in shock. Lady 'Driselle' was also speechless at such a bizarre sight. Two Rowens! She was seeing two Rowens!

"I assumed the soldiers were hallucinating when they said 'I' was the one who asked for Lady Driselle's whereabouts, when I was clearly patrolling the manor." 'Rowen' said as he eyed Rowen, "Now… I see that they were not wrong. You look exactly like me. Who are you?"

Rowen smiled and drew out his own saber, mimicking his 'other' self's stance. Now, the only thing to tell them apart was their outfit. "I am Rowen Ilbert. A pleasure to meet you."

'Rowen' chuckled in amusement, "As much as I wish to call your bluff, I somehow… believe that. Your stance, your voice, the way you carry yourself. It is almost as if I am staring at a mirror."

"We look alike, but that is where all similarities end." Rowen stated, "To think you have failed Lord Cline as well as Lady Driselle. I am disappointed."

'Rowen' narrowed his eyes, getting serious, "I do not know who you are, but I will not have you besmirch Lord Cline's name!" 'Rowen' raised his saber and gave the command, "Eliminate them! Protect Lady Driselle at all cost!"

"Sir, yes sir!" All of the guards said in unison.

'Fractured' Milla drew her sword and made sure Elle was close by, "Elle! Stick close to me!" Elle obeyed.

The soldiers all swarmed in on the group. 'Fractured' Milla swordsmanship however was spectacular. She moved with grace, avoiding the soldier's attacks as if she danced through them. Two soldiers attacked simultaneously, thrusting their spears forward. 'Fractured' Milla simply parried one of the spears to the side, smacking the other spear as a result. This created an opening to the two soldiers and she delivered the killing blow, giving a clean slice across their necks. However, there were still more soldiers storming in but Elize quickly took care of them.

"_Teepo Squash!"_

Teepo grew in size, jumped and squashed a number of soldiers. Although they were not killed, they were incapacitated. When the soldiers realized the threat Elize held, they started ganging up on her but Teepo quickly released a magnificent roar, stunning all of them. "_Teepo Roar!" _Needless to say, Elize's dark artes were clearing up a large number of soldiers, but reinforcements kept coming in.

As for Ludger, he was still in his Chromatus form and had an easy time obliterating the soldiers. Unfortunately, most of the reinforcements decided to focus on Ludger, since he held the highest threat on Driselle's life. In one attack, he swung his lance in such a manner that it resulted in mini-shockwaves, blasting a group of soldiers away and knocking them out instantly. This caused some of the soldiers to hesitate on targeting Ludger, but their sense of duty allowed them to fight on.

Although Ludger was focused on his own battle, he could see Rowen and the party fighting from the corner of his eye. Technically, he could end things now. He just had to kill 'Driselle', the divergence catalsy. But he felt Rowen and Elize needed some form of 'closure'. Rowen's words to his 'other' self seemed to hold something personal to the conductor.

At the moment, the two Rowens faced off. But it was like a mirror match. When one used a certain arte, the other did the same. It was like both decided on the same tactic at the same time. It was basically watching a person battling with a mirror. Even when they engaged in melee combat, both attacked in the same pattern, both tried to outsmart the other, only to find his counterpart react with the same move.

Rowen decided to try and ensnare his fractured self with an arte, tossing three knives into the air. Sensing this, 'Rowen' also did the same, throwing three knives into the air. The result, their knives collided with one another, returning back to their owner. Retrieving their knives, both Rowens engaged in melee combat. Rowen thrust his saber forward, but the other 'Rowen' side-stepped the attack and released a knife. As the knife soared through the air, Rowen blocked it with his sword and quickly moved into an arte.

"_Freeze Lancer!"_

"_Freeze Lancer!"_

Both artes cancelled out, and they returned back to square one. At this point, both of them were panting from exhaustion. The rest of the party continued fighting on, and Rowen knew the only way to defeat all of them, they had to eliminate their leader. The one in command; which was his 'other' self.

'_But how?'_ Rowen thought, '_We think exactly alike. We come up with the same tactics. Unless…' _Rowen took a glance at Elize, whom was still clearing out a large number of soldiers with her artes. '_Ludger and 'Milla' are busy in their own battles. However… with Elize's artes, it just might work.'_

Rowen was taken out of his thoughts when 'Rowen' spoke, "I find it hard to imagine you as an imposter. You… you not only share the physical appearance, but even the same form of battle. You're no mere spy."

Rowen chuckled at his fractured version's words, "I do not blame you for being skeptical, but believe me when I say I know how you think. We are one and the same, and yet, completely different."

'Rowen' felt his beard, letting Rowen's words sink in, "It is almost difficult to argue with your words, after experiencing it for myself. We think alike, and it is almost as if I am interacting with my own self-image."

"Indeed." Rowen agreed, "However… the one difference we have apparently lies on how we see our loyalty to Lord Cline and Lady Driselle."

Hearing those words, 'Rowen' was quickly angered, "How dare you claim to serve Lord Driselle or the late Lord Cline! Your actions do nothing but besmirch their name."

Rowen shook his head in disappointment, "It is a pity. Have you been so lost in this dimension, that you can no longer see what your fault is?"

"You speak nonsense!" 'Rowen' exclaimed, throwing a _'Fireball' _arte at Rowen.

Rowen dodged the fireball, using an arte and creating a green platform for mobility. Controlling the platform, he flew and jumped off the platform once he was at Elize's side. "Elize, I may need your assistance." Rowen said.

"R-Rowen?" Elize was so preoccupied in her fight, she had not noticed his presence, "What can I do to help?"

"I cannot beat my 'other' self." Rowen explained quickly, "Our attacks keep cancelling each other out. Once I resume my fight with him again, I need you to strike him down when you seen an opening."

And before Elize could give an answer, 'Rowen' attacked, forcing Rowen to separate from Elize and commence their plan. However the old conductor forgot to consider Elize's feelings about such tactics. For the young, kind-hearted girl, attacking someone who bore the exact resemblance of one of her friends was too much. Even if she knew 'Rowen' was a fake, a being that should not exist, he was _real_ to her. She did not know if she had it in her to go forth with Rowen's strategy.

As the two Rowens fought, Rowen knew in order for his plan to work, he needed to bait his 'other' self. To do that, he needed to be vulnerable. Rowen moved in and attacked, his saber clashing against 'Rowen's own saber. The two traded blows, the sound of metal meeting metal heard in the Grand Hall. In one of their exchanges, Rowen purposely 'missed' an attack, allowing 'Rowen' to side-step to the left and smacked the hilt of his sword on Rowen's back, knocking the old conductor to the ground. Quickly, 'Rowen' released three of his knives into the air, where the knives then landed in a triangle-like shape. The knives glowed brightly as 'Rowen' activated his most common arte, snaring Rowen.

"I have you now!" 'Rowen' declared, running towards the exposed Rowen.

Once Rowen saw that his 'other' self was close enough and knew that he could not defend from another attack, Rowen turned to Elize. However to his shock, Elize was not even close to using an arte.

Elize wanted to go through with Rowen's plan. She _really_ wanted to. But for some reason, she could not do it. Even though 'Rowen' was an enemy, she just could not muster the will to strike him down. Rowen now could see his mistake. Elize was in tears at this point, at a loss of what to do. He should not have involved the girl to such a plan. She could never strike someone that looked like a friend. So as the saber approached Rowen's chest, he thought this was where he would perish. There were still so many things the old conductor wished he could have done. He regretted not accomplishing them. But his biggest regret would be that his death would bring Elize guilt. She would feel guilty for failing him, for causing his death. He did not want her to think that, but that would be her first thought.

"No you don't!" 'Fractured' Milla cried out, coming from 'Rowen's side and plunging her sword deep into his ribs.

"Wha… what?" 'Rowen' gasped in shock, coughing out blood. Looking around, only now 'Rowen' realized that all of the soldiers were defeated. The Grand Hall was filled with either wounded or dead soldiers. "How… could only four mercenaries… defeat all of Lady Driselle's personal guards?"

Ludger was back to his human form, deactivating his Chromatus form after defeating all of the guards. While he could have ended things now, he felt he should wait until Rowen and Elize were ready. After all, this dimension was directly related to them.

As for Elle, she returned to Ludger's side, holding his hand like a child would with a father.

'Fractured' Milla finally pulled out her sword, her blade drenched with blood. 'Rowen' grunted in pain and fell down on his behind, feeling the wound on his side. It was a fatal wound, and with his age, his chances of surviving such a wound were slim. More blood escaped from his lips and he was sweating profusely, panting heavily from exhaustion.

"I'm so sorry!" Elize said, running to Rowen and hugging him. She was still sobbing as she continued apologizing.

Rowen hugged the little girl back, giving a couple of pats on her back, "No Elize, it was my fault. I failed to consider your feelings. If I planned it properly, I would not have wanted to involve you with such a traumatizing decision. Forgive me Elize."

Elize shook her head, finally releasing the hug but she was still at a loss of words. So instead, Teepo spoke in a cheerful tone, "We're just glad everyone's safe!"

Elize helped Rowen back to his feet and the old conductor stared down at his 'other' self. 'Rowen' glared back, the two not saying anything. After a while, 'Rowen' finally sighed, "I still… have no idea who you are but… I at least know you really are me, am I not wrong?"

Rowen nodded, "Indeed your assumption is correct. I am Rowen, just like how you are Rowen as well. But I cannot explain any more than that."

However instead of being more confused, 'Rowen' seemed to accept that, "There are… many things in this world… that we do not know… perhaps this are one of them." 'Rowen' stopped and took a deep breath, "However… before my life comes to an end… I hope you can… answer one last question."

Rowen gave a courteous bow to his mirror image, "If the question is within my knowledge, I shall."

Silence. 'Rowen' did not say anything for quite a while and the silence was deafening. Finally after a long time, he finally asked, "What did you mean… when you said… I failed Lord Cline… and Lady Driselle?" Rowen's expression did not falter and 'Rowen' resumed speaking, "Ever since… Lord Cline's death, I could never stop blaming myself. I was _with _him. I should… have protected him! His assassination… was all because Lord Cline… refused to cooperate with… King Nachtigal." 'Rowen' shook his head in misery, now crying from recalling such painful memories, "The guilt… was unbearable. Even worse was when I had to deliver… the news to Lady Driselle…"

"Driselle…" Elize whispered and looked at where 'Driselle' was. The blonde woman was still where she was, staring back at her. Although she could use this opportunity to escape, it was as if she had resigned to her fate.

"That was… when I swore to Lady Driselle." 'Rowen' continued with his tale, "I swore to avenge Lord Cline's death. And Lady Driselle, still mourning over the loss of her brother, agreed to it. One year… it took us one year for us to finally… crush Nachtigal at Fennmont… but it seems… we will not achieve that aim." 'Rowen' coughed out more blood, feeling his life almost coming to an end. So he asked his final question to Rowen, "Tell me then… how did I… fail those I swore to serve?"

Ludger and 'fractured' Milla's gaze dropped on Rowen. The two wondered how Rowen would answer this. What did he mean when 'Rowen' failed 'Driselle' and Lord Cline? As for Elize and Elle, the two waited patiently.

Rowen turned around and clasped his hands on his back and said, "I too understand your pain. The death of Lord Cline… was a painful event. Even now, I wish I had died in his place. But… there is no point in crying over spilt milk." Rowen sighed and turned back, facing his mirror image, "When I left the life of the military, Lord Cline took me in. I was grateful of his generosity. By being his butler, I vowed to make sure all of Lord Cline's dreams… ambitions… desire… beliefs… I wanted to make all of them come true. After he passed away… I almost lost my way… but I found support from my friends." Rowen smiled at the party members. "Their support reminded me of what Lord Cline always strived for. Happiness… peace… this is where you failed Lord Cline."

'Rowen' was confused, "What… do you mean?"

"You sought to avenge Lord Cline's death." Rowen pointed out, "However… is that something Lord Cline would have wanted? This war… do you think the people want this? No! This is not the Sharilton that Lord Cline ruled over. He would not have wanted you to avenge his death! A butler does not serve his master just physically. As a butler, he must serve his master by continuing on his master's belief… his master's ambition. Tell me, do you think the Sharilton of the present; is this what Lord Cline would have wanted?"

'Rowen' did not answer because deep down, he knew Rowen was right. How could he have not seen this? Lord Cline would have been ashamed at the state of Sharilton right now.

Rowen however was not done, "And even Lady Driselle, you failed her. The moment Lady Driselle stopped caring for the people and only yearned to avenge her late brother, you should have stopped her. Instead, you fueled her ambitions. Lady Driselle is a person with a gentle heart. She cares for the people as much as her brother. Now… she's nothing but a shadow of her former self."

"And… what would you have done?" 'Rowen' questioned.

Rowen shut his eyes, feeling his answer was heavy, "For the sake of maintaining Lady Driselle's true self… I would end her life. I already said that a butler's duty is to see to it that his master's ambition and belief holds true. Lady Driselle's true self is… not the one we see right now. Lord Cline and Lady Driselle… both care deeply for the people and for Sharilton. If killing either of them will restore what they wanted before they strayed from their path… I believe… that I have served them until the end."

With the answer finally given, 'Rowen' finally smiled. It was true. He had failed Lord Cline and Lady Driselle in every way. Once more, he regretted his actions but as an old man, he had done everything his heart told him to. He did what he believed was right; even if they were actually wrong.

With his final breath, 'Rowen' said to his other self, "Please… take care… of Lady Driselle…" With that, the old conductor of this dimension collapsed to his side, his life finally coming to an end.

Although Rowen knew his fractured self meant this version of 'Driselle', Rowen took his words to heart. He went to his fractured self and arranged 'Rowen' to a proper posture. At least this way, it would sem like he passed on with dignity, "I swear… that I will always protect Lady Driselle." He might have to end the 'Driselle' of this dimension, but until his dying breath, he would protect the Driselle of the prime dimension.

With that, Rowen finally earned some form of closure with this dimension. Now all that remained was the divergence catalyst; Driselle. The Lord Sharil of this dimension did not move a muscle, staying where she was the entire time. It was finally time to end all things. Ludger took out his pocket watch once more, about to transform into his Chromatus form when Elize stopped him.

"Wait!" Elize said, tugging Ludger's sleeve, "I… I want to talk to her first… please?"

Elle supported the idea, tugging the other sleeve, "Yeah. Let Elize talk to her first, alright?"

Ludger sighed and finally nodded. "Thank you!" Elize said and quickly made her way to 'Driselle'.

Elize looked at 'Driselle' and found herself comparing her to the Driselle she knew. They almost looked the same except that this 'Driselle' definitely looked more tired. It was as if she was glad that this would end it all.

"What?" 'Driselle' said softly to Elize, "Do you want to mock me before you kill me? Because I don't remember you?"

Elize shook her head, "No… maybe you don't remember me because… we never met. But that's not why I'm here. I…" Elize stopped and steeled herself, "I… want to know why you became like this. You've always… been known to be as kind as your brother. Why… why did you change? This isn't you."

'Driselle' was slightly taken aback by the little girl's question. It was like a slap to the face, an eye opener. She had been so consumed over her beloved brother's death that she had not noticed her own change. Her thoughts were filled with hatred and vengeance. And now, she saw what her actions had done. The dead soldiers in the Grand Hall, even 'Rowen' was gone.

'Driselle' stared down at the ground, recalling what led her on this path. "You don't know… how it feels…"

Elize tilted her head in confusion, "W-what do you mean?"

"I lost everything when my brother died…" 'Driselle' said, "My parents are gone, so it has always been just me and my brother. We cared for each other. We only _had_ each other. When Nachtigal sent that assassin to take my brother's life, he robbed me of the only thing I have. The one person that was with me my whole life… was suddenly gone. Do you know how that feels? I was… all alone…"

'Driselle' dropped to her knees and sobbed. Elize never knew Driselle could feel this way. She knew she and her brother was close, but could not believe that if Driselle did not meet Jude and the others, this would be the result. She really needed them.

Elize approached 'Driselle', getting down on her knees as well, "Driselle… I can't say I understand how you feel. I… never knew my parents. They died when I was young, so I never had someone as close as that." 'Driselle' looked at Elize, her attention now on Elize's words, "I was alone as well for a long time. But then… I met Jude… along with everyone else. They're all my precious friends that supported me. They're the closest thing I have to a family… they helped me when I had no one else. That's why I'd do anything to protect them!" And much to 'Driselle's shock, Elize hugged the young woman, "And I know that if we met in… this 'world', I know I would have protected you from yourself. All you needed… was someone to hold your hand in your darkest hour… and I'd have gladly done so."

"And that's because that's what friends are for!" Teepo cried happily, flying around the two.

And for the first time in one year, 'Driselle' bawled openly. She had been alone for too long. No one comforted her over the loss of her brother. Rowen was there, but he was too guilty over the loss of his master. There were people who offered their sympathies, but they were empty sympathies. No one understood her pain, her loss. But this little girl, the person who was her 'enemy', seemed to understand everything. 'Driselle' did not know why, but she felt a connection with this girl. And that was why, before they would claim her life, she could finally release all her sadness to something like a friend.

When Elize finally released the hug, 'Driselle' was much more composed. "Thank you… Elize, was it?" 'Driselle' stood up and had a genuine smile on her face, "If only… we met earlier. Then maybe… this wouldn't have happened." And then 'Driselle' took out a small item and handed it to Elize, "Take this… it's… all that I have of my brother but… I want you to have it."

Elize looked at the item and accepted it. The two shared one last smile before Elize made her way back to the party. She had said what she wanted. That was all.

Ludger turned to Elize, "Are you ready?"

Elize nodded, "Thank you Ludger…"

Ludger fixed his focus to his target. 'Driselle' knew what was coming and did not resist. It was as if it all occurred in slow motion, Ludger running towards 'Driselle' with the lance at his side. Once he was in front of 'Driselle', Ludger pierced 'Driselle' through the chest. Nothing was heard, only the sound of a ticking clock emitting from the catalyst on the tip of the lance. On 'Driselle's feet, a pool of blood decorated the white, marble floor. She was gone.

"I'm sorry…" Ludger whispered, although 'Driselle' could not hear it at that point.

And just as the world shattered like glass fragments, Elize held Elle's hand, allowing her to bring the item she got from 'Driselle' to the prime dimension.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have confirmed that you have destroyed the fractured dimension. We are transferring an amount of 30,000 gald into your account for accomplishing your mission." Vera said through Ludger's GHS. And just like that, the call ended.

Ludger placed his GHS back into his pocket and sighed. They had finally returned back to the prime dimension, back at Elympios's seahaven, where they were when they left.

"Are they okay?" 'Fractured' Milla whispered to Ludger.

Ludger knew who she meant. Rowen and Elize were staring at the open sea, lost in thought. No one could blame them since the fractured dimension were quite personal to the two of them. It helped Rowen to remind himself of how he continued to fulfill Lord Cline and Lady Driselle's vision of Sharilton; no, their vision of a peaceful world. He would help achieve that dream.

"Well… should we continue with your shopping?" Rowen reminded, hoping to change the topic.

Elle widened her eyes as she remembered that, "Oh right! You wanted to buy something for Driselle right? What're you gonna get her?"

Elize smiled, "I already know what I'm going to get for Driselle."

"That's right!" Teepo added in, "And you're all going to help!"

Everyone looked confused and surprised, but Elize continued staring at the open sea. Driselle had given her so much. Now, she wanted to repay the favor.

**CHAPTER END**


	20. CHAPTER 20: SHARIL MANOR

**AN: Hey guys! I bring to you all the new update of this story! Don't think I have anything to rant, so I'll respond to you guys! :D**

**Nameless Knight: That's true, in the game she does accept his death quickly. However in that fractured dimension, I made it where she was more emotional and never met Jude/Elize, thus not having any friends to 'support' her, causing her downfall :D**  
**As for the Rowen bit, I know it's a little extreme, but he did say in ToX2 when Nachtigal asked what he would do if he destroyed the Fennmont and Rowen would kill Nachtigal in response. I know, it's extreme but thought it could still apply here, hehe.**  
**But still, thanks! It just shows some small changes have severe consequences**

**Riku Uzumaki: Kinda obvious, eh? hehehe**

**Aldehar: Hehe, thanks! And that's a really keen observation by you there, Elize's state of mind and all XD  
Yes, Rowen is able to see the situation but can still relate to 'Rowen' in a sense as well, considering they're one and the same. It's just unfortuante that 'Rowen' had different circumstances (Not meeting Jude/Elize).**  
**Oh, Driselle and Cline are your favorite chars? I agree, having her brother killed and taking on the role of Lord, she is a very strong-wileld women. But in that dimension, I made her 'break' because she had no support, hehe.**  
**Ah yes, I know whta you mean. For me, that's why I believe Ludger was really strong-willed. I know, people say he has 'no character' because he's silent but from the diary and his actions, i feel you can tell he's almost like Jude. THat's why the fact he has the heaviest burden of dealing the killing blow and can still push on is what makes him such a strong character. **  
**Lol, I'll try to make more feels on future chapters, but they ain't easy T_T**

**U-Know Yunho: Yes, this chapter was quite tragic :(**  
**Damn it Jura, get your shit together!**

**Radomaru: Hehehe, I guess it was kinda obvious what the gift was?  
Hope I did well on delivering the feels :S It was really hard to write it. Thinking up the plot, action and dialogue while keeping it in one track took me a lot of thinking, lol. I just hope I managed it somehow.  
Yeah, fractured dimensions have happy or sad moments. So far I like exploring a world with the ToX cast involved with changes. I'll see how it is.  
Thanks mate! I'll try to do my best in delivering better chapters**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Yeah, scraping ideas can honestly be a pain. The Elize chapter (Chapter 18+19) was honestly quite hard since I wanted to explore how to try and deliver feels. Had one or two ideas, then decided against it. I hoped you enjoeyd them though. **  
**Hehe, it was kinda touching right? And yeah, in ToX2, only once I believe a character met his counterpart, which you mentioned was Alvin. I might, in future chapters, do more meeting of their counterparts. It depends really. Or I might soon approach the final arc. But I'm not sure cause once I do that, there's no turning back. There's still so much to explore with 'fractured' Milla still alive in this story  
**

**CHAPTER 20: SHARIL MANOR**

"So what're we doing here?" Alvin asked in a bored tone with his hands clasped behind his neck.

"I got a message on my GHS from Rowen to meet outside the manor." Leia replied while looking out for their friends, "Apparently there's a small gathering or something. Jude and Milla are coming as well. Oh, and Ludger, Elle and the other Milla." When she noticed Alvin looked uninterested, she nudged him hard on the ribs, "Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

"Hey, I was just asking." Alvin said, "You dragged me to Sharilton without telling me what we're doing. I barely had time to fix my hair. As an up-and-rising merchant, gotta take care of how I look."

Leia rolled her eyes. It was just Alvin being his typical self. Although he changed since the one year, his ego was still the same, but it was just what made him known as Alvin. Leia was about to say something to Alvin when she spotted two other familiar faces coming towards them.

"Jude! Milla!" Leia called out, waving at them.

Both Jude and Milla waved back and approached them. Jude then spoke to Leia once he reached her, "Leia, have you recovered from your injuries already?" He was of course referring to when she was kidnapped by Exodus a few days ago.

Leia stuck out her chest with her arms stretched out, her usual pumped up pose, "Of course! Who do you think I am? Those injuries are nothing to me! Why, I could- ow!" Leia cried in pain, rubbing her bruised arm.

"I told you to not push yourself." Alvin said with a sigh, "You try and act tough, but your body can't take it. Those Exodus bastards can dish out a lot on torture. You're lucky that you're out walking in just a few days."

Leia pouted. As much as she wanted to argue with the former mercenary, he was right. Jude chuckled and proceeds to patch up her injuries. While Milla watched this scene, she admired how much everyone had grown. And it saddened her that her time in the human realm was only temporary. She wanted to be with everybody, especially with Jude. But she had a responsibility to the world now. She could not simply abandon that role. So she would enjoy the moment, watching those close to her grow.

Once all four had gathered outside the manor, Rowen came out of Sharil's manor accompanied by Ludger and the rest of the party that destroyed the latest fractured dimension. Jude, Milla, Leia and Alvin went up to meet with the former butler.

"I thank you all for taking your time to come." Rowen said, giving a courteous bow.

"So what do you need us for?" Alvin asked.

Rowen's mood grew somber and he turned towards the manor and said, "If you all recall, it is close to the anniversary since Lord Cline's… untimely death."

At the mention of that, Alvin looked away, "Oh… right…"

"Is Driselle okay?" Jude asked in a concerned tone.

Rowen nodded, "She is, but Elize and I have noticed that she seems to be… a little 'out of it' at times. Lady Driselle is probably reminded of her late brother, since it is approaching the day he passed away."

"So what can we do?" Leia asked.

"We're going to cheer Driselle up!" Elle exclaimed and then turned to Elize, "Elize even got her a gift! Right?"

Elize nodded and Teepo flew around excitedly, "That's right! El got her a gift that should cheer her up!"

"Guess you're starting to care for your 'big sister', huh kid?" Alvin teased.

Elle turned red and huffed, "N-no! It's just… I just wanted to help cheer Driselle up!"

Alvin laughed and took that as the answer. Rowen then gestured for everyone to enter the manor, "Please, if you will. I'm sure Lady Driselle will appreciate the company."

So the whole party entered the familiar manor. Unlike the one in the fractured dimension, the manor here was clean, tidy and bright. There were of course some guards, but only a few. A servant directed the party to where Driselle was, at the back of the house which was a beautiful, medium-sized garden. As they entered the garden, Rowen recalled old memories of where he served Lord Cline and Driselle tea. And then Lord Cline would insist he joined them as well, which he did. Such happy memories were now just that; memories.

The party found Driselle sitting alone on a chair with a small table in front of her, enjoying a cup of tea. She seemed to be enjoying the solitude, staring at the leaves of the trees being blown by the wind, as if dancing to a serenade. However she noticed the party coming at her and put her cup down on the table and then stood up to greet them, a large smile on her face.

"Oh hello everyone!" Driselle called out, "What're you all doing here?"

Rowen bowed, "Lady Driselle, all your friends have come because they are all worried about you."

Driselle blinked with a confused stare, "Worried about me? What for?"

Elize stepped up and said, "Driselle… Rowen and I noticed that… you look sad lately. And… well…"

"We know you miss your brother, Driselle." Leia interjected, "And we also remember that it is close to the date he… passed away. So Elize wanted to cheer you up. She's really worried about you."

Driselle was taken aback by the statement, placing both hands on her cheeks in surprise, "Oh my… you're right. It's almost been one year since my brother's passing, isn't it?"

With Driselle's words, now everyone was confused, especially Rowen and Elize. A short awkward silence ensued, with Driselle simply staring back and the party quite at a loss of words. Elle kept looking between Driselle and Elize, not getting what was going on.

"Lady Driselle, I'm not sure my old ears heard that quite right." Rowen finally said, "But… I do not understand. By your words, you were not aware of the one year anniversary of your brother's passing."

"Well being a Lord is really busy." Driselle responded, "I've been a little stressed with all the workload and just needed a little break." Driselle then smiled, "And I do miss my brother… but I also know he wouldn't like it if I wallowed in grief over him. I have to be strong, not just for myself but for the people of Sharilton. I have to… I know that's what my brother would have wanted."

"Lady Driselle…" Rowen had never seen Driselle speak like that. Seeing that she had grown so much, the old conductor did not realize a single tear escaped his eyes.

Lady Driselle continued speaking, "But most of all, the reason why I can stay strong is because of you all. You all give me strength to push on. If I was alone when my brother was… assassinated, I don't think I could have climbed out of that dark hole alone." Driselle then moved towards Elize, going down on her knees and holding the little girls hands, "Especially you Elize. You're my best friend. Even now you're worried about me." Driselle then stood up and stared at everyone, "And I'm sorry for worrying all of you. I'm fine. I've just been swamped with taking care of Sharilton that I've been exhausted."

"You should take better care of yourself." Elle affirmed, "Elize was really worried about you, y'know."

Jude nodded and added in, "She even got you a gift." Jude then said to Elize, "Right?"

Elize nodded and took out the item she received from the fractured 'Driselle'. It was small, so it was hidden in the palm of her hand. Driselle wondered what it was and when Elize handed the item to her, she gasped in shock. Driselle inspected the item and it was what she thought. It was an old locket that Lord Cline gave her and it contained pictures of their deceased parents. The original was gone, so Driselle had forgotten all about it. Of course she did not know it was from a fractured dimension, but it was still a treasured gift.

"Elize… how…?" Driselle sputtered in disbelief, "My… brother gave this to me as a present… when I was ten… but… when I was twelve, I was supposed to throw my old belongings that I thought I didn't need… my locket was accidentally put in and… the trash was destroyed... along with my locket. I thought it's gone… how did you get this?"

"We… sort of found it." Elize lied, although it was probably necessary. No doubt explaining about fractured dimensions would confuse Driselle, "Do… do you like it?"

Driselle quickly hugged Elize for a long while before she pulled away from the hug, looking at Elize in the eyes, "Like it? I love it! This… is precious to me. Thank you Elize. This… means a lot to me."

"We're just glad to help!" Teepo said happily, "Right Elize?" Elize nodded happily, now smiling. She was glad she could put a smile on Driselle's face. But it was more than that. Driselle was close to tears but she managed to hold them back.

Driselle tied the locket around her neck, the beautiful, silver locket hanging just above her chest. It complimented her looks even further, bringing a dignified appearance to a Lord while touching on her feminine beauty. It was a wonderful addition to her accessories.

Now that the matter was resolved, Driselle turned to face the party, "Everyone… thank you for everything. I'm happy to have friends like all of you. How about you all stay for tea?"

The whole party turned to look at one another, to see what to decide. Alvin simply shrugged. He was up for anything. So the rest agreed. It was a good opportunity to just relax with everyone and not worry about the tasks ahead of them.

So the manor was much livelier for the afternoon. The party separated and spent their time in the manor in different areas. Elize, Teepo and Rowen remained with Driselle, since it had been such a long time since they were together. Elize lived with Driselle for the past year but with Rowen now the prime minister of Rieze Maxia, he could only stop by occasionally. It had been far too long since he was in the manor. Alvin and Leia were also in the gardens, but they were admiring the beautiful trees. Actually Leia was mostly doing the admiring and jotting down notes that she claimed to be an 'article' about nature. Alvin just stuck around just because.

As for Jude, he visited the guest room where Milla was told she could not use her legs anymore. Jude saw the empty bed and recalled the painful memory of watching Milla, still filled with determination, trying to crawl out of the room to fulfill her mission. He could not believe it was now all in the past. Milla's injury was one of the most painful events that occurred but… the worst was her sacrifice. Thinking about it even now, Jude would feel numb. But that event helped Jude grew. No, it helped everyone to grow.

"You seem to be lost in thought." Milla said, entering the room.

Startled, Jude turned around to face her, "Oh Milla… it's nothing really. I'm just… reminiscing about what happened here last year."

"Here?" Milla approached Jude while looking around the room. And then, it hit her, "Oh… yes, this does bring back memories, doesn't it? Thinking back on it… I was quite foolish in sacrificing my legs. But throughout it all, you continued to stay by my side. Just like how Elize was precious to Driselle, I have everything you to thank for. If I never met you at Fennmont… I probably would have failed my mission."

Jude blushed, scratching the side of his face with a finger, "Well… I'm just glad I was able to follow you." Jude then grew silent, lost in his thoughts again.

"What's wrong?" Milla asked, concern written on her face.

Jude shook his head, "It's just… Milla… we… we'll never be… together, will we?" Milla had a blank reaction to Jude's accusation, so Jude continued, "I mean… you're the Lord of Spirits and… even if I perfect spyrite technology, we probably won't be together. You won't just abandon your role."

Jude clenched his fists in frustration and Milla could tell Jude wanted an answer. And she was not the only one that felt that way. The fact that she probably could never be with the one person that helped show her the way was painful. She knew she was not the best at expressing her feelings. But she knew her feelings for Jude was genuine… and painful, due to their predicament.

"Even if that is so, will you quit the research on spyrite technology?" Milla challenged. Jude's eyes widened at that and both knew what his answer would be, "We have our own responsibilities to the world. All we can do… is seeing that our dreams come together."

"I guess… you're right." Jude said sadly.

And then much to Jude's shock, Milla moved in and gave a quick kiss on the lips. It lasted only a while, but long enough of a taste. As Milla backed away from the kiss, she said, "Will that suffice?"

Jude blushed lightly, "M-Milla?"

"Or do you perhaps prefer a more personal touch?" Milla offered sultrily, whispering in his ear, "Will you… accommodate to my wishes… if I say I wish to refresh the experience… of human warmth?"

Jude was panicking by then, "W-what? M-Milla, what's gotten into you?! We can't do this here!"

Milla smirked, "Did I make such a claim? Even I am not so bold to commit such an intimate experience in the house of another. All I did was offer but you jumped to the assumption of performing the act now."

"I… I…" Jude hid his face in the palm of his hands in embarrassment, to which Milla enjoyed.

"I wasn't joking however." Milla said, "The offer still stands once we return to your place."

Jude did not respond, although the heat on his face probably revealed his thoughts. After all, while the two still prioritized the safety of the world, they still enjoyed the pleasure of the flesh. With Milla staying at his apartment, it was… probably expected.

**Skit: A private moment  
Present: Jude, Milla (Elle, 'fractured' Milla, Alvin &amp; Leia)**

**Milla: It is nice to be enjoying some alone time, don't you think Jude? *Sticks close to Jude***

**Jude: Erm… yeah, I guess. You're a little too close though.**

**Milla: Do you not like it?**

**Jude: N-no, it's just… well… what if someone comes in?**

**Milla: I believe most of our friends are elsewhere in the manor. We-**

**Elle: *Barges in with 'fractured' Milla* Hey guys! Well… what're you all doing here? **

**Milla: Elle! *Breaks away from Jude***

**Jude: E-Elle! H-hey! **

**Elle: Come on down guys! There are so much sweets and cakes to eat! What's there to do in this room anyway?**

'**Fractured' Milla: *Realizes* Elle, come on. We shouldn't bother them.**

**Elle: Huh? How come?**

**Milla: It's okay 'Milla'. We'll come down in a sec.**

'**Fractured' Milla: Hehe, sorry…**

**Alvin: *Enters scene* Oh? What's happening over here? *Spots Jude and Milla* Hmm? Did something happen here? Hehe…**

**Leia: Come on Alvin, give them some privacy.**

**Jude: *sigh* Why is this happening?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a pleasant time for everyone, enjoying the moment without worries of the heavy burden placed on all of them. It was nice to be reminded that in the end, they were all normal beings. Except for Milla, who was the Lord of Spirits. The task of saving the world was placed on everyone's shoulders but for now, they deserved this short time of enjoying a break. Elize wished this moment would last forever.

Most of the party by then had gathered up at the living room, finally actually enjoying some proper tea. Rowen, although a prime minister, had returned to a temporary role of a butler (although Driselle told him not to). He served and poured everyone their tea. Even if he was a prime minister now, he simply could not forget the times he served Driselle.

"It's nice to have the manor so lively again." Driselle said happily, taking a sip from her cup, "Although… Teepo sometimes can be quite the loud one."

"That's me!" Teepo chimed in, "Wait… was that a compliment?"

Everyone shared a hearty laugh before Alvin decided to tease his favorite target, "Although with what I saw happen to Jude, I think he preferred if no one else was here. Right?"

"Come on Alvin…" Jude said with exasperation.

Alvin laughed but was cut short when Rowen cleared his throat, "Now, now… you can't blame Jude or Milla. They're young after all, not to mention they have not seen one another in a year. I remember when I was young… the woman of my heart was-"

"Okay, we don't need another one of your stories Rowen." Alvin said with a laugh.

"Oh? Then perhaps I should tell everyone what I saw between you and Leia? Ah yes… Leia was still recovering from her wounds at Xian Du after we rescued her. I wanted to check up on her and instead what I saw…"

"Stop right there!" Both Leia and Alvin cried in unison, instigating a laugh from the old man.

While everyone laughed and continued talking about other subject matters, Elize looked around and realized three others were missing. "Hey, where's Elle?"

Driselle also realized they were missing and then recalled where they were, "They're still at the garden."

And they could see through a large window at the garden. Indeed there was Ludger, 'fractured' Milla and Elle. They were all together, with what looked like Ludger diving in and lightly tackling Elle to the ground. As they tumbled across the clean grass, several leaves and small dirt got caught in Elle's hair. 'Fractured' Milla disapproved and started cleaning the mess from Elle's hair while lecturing Ludger. But at the end of her lecture, she smiled and the three of them laughed together.

Everyone that was watching the scene smiled or sighed with content. Although they never said it, they all had the same thing in mind.

"They look… like a family." That was the thought of the whole party as they stared at Ludger with 'fractured' Milla and Elle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like you're the last one." Julius Will Kresnik remarked, his dual blades drenched with the blood of his foes.

The last Spirius agent faced Julius with fear. Around the two were several bodies of Spirius agents, some dead while others heavily wounded. It was expected though. Julius might no longer be of Spirius, but he was considered the best of the best then. Even Rideaux, the current director, would have a hard time against Julius. Thus sending regular agents against Julius was simply foolish, but they had to try.

"It looks like you're all really persistent." Julius commented, "Admirable… but foolish nonetheless."

Julius dashed in, appearing directly in front of the agent in the blink of an eye. The agent tried to defend himself, but Julius was too fast. In a second, several deep cuts were inflicted on the agent's chest before the former directed ended his assault with a ground smashing kick to the agent, sending the agent crashing on a tree. That was the last of them.

With the agents all defeated for now, Julius prepared to move. He had little time to waste.

"Ugh…" Julius cried out in pain, holding his left arm that was covered with a black glove, "Damn… my time… is running out… I need to move fast. All of this… is for Ludger's sake."

Finally recovering from his pain, Julius transformed into his Chromatus and opened a portal to a fractured dimension. He had little time. His target: the Great Spirit Chronos.

**CHAPTER END**


	21. CHAPTER 21: THE TWO MILLA MAXWELL

**A/N: Hello guys! I bring to you all the new update for this chapter! It took me a while on how to establish this chapter/arc, but I've finally figured it out. Hope you'll enjoy this character quest arc!**  
**Now to respond to reviews!**

**rpglady76: What?! I love cookies! But in the end, Julius's fate in this story will soon be revealed as I'm close to done with character quests and to move to the final arc.**  
**The bit about what Victor told him before he died definitely play a vital role, but that won't be revealed for some time.**

**Aldehar: Indeed. I mean I can understand people not liking a character, but I felt Ludger was fine. He might be a silent protagonist, but that doesn't mean he has no character. As you've said, some of them are quite obvious. He cares about his friends (and might to extremes as in Victor's case) and tries to do what is right. He understands the burden of destroying worlds. Only thing I can agree is that the game did not show enough 'remorse' such as 'fractured' Milla's death. That was only seen clearly through Elle. But anywa...**  
**Glad you liked the character arc of Elize. Well I wanted it to be a family portrait, but I felt that prime Driselle could move on with just the parents. Her brother's death did not affect her too much as she is a strong woman. But yes, she now will put up her brother's portrait, since she moved on. And she doesnt want her friends to worry for her.**  
**Haha, you liked the interactions? That's good. And yes! I know what you mean, I love that victory quote of Alvin teasing Elize, haha.**  
**Yup, Jude is easy to tease in the game, hehe. And yes, very little moments in the game for Ludger, 'fractured' Milla and Elle. Just here and there. And she was only in four chapters of the game after all. I really wished she lived! DAMN IT! WHY?! But I guess that's the point of my story, to show how it would be if she lived, hehe.**  
**Ah well Julius targeting Chronos is really his attempt to try and defeat the Great Spirit so that he can force him to open the bridge to Canaan without sacrifising anyone. But well... you'll see how this turns out.**  
**And you're spot on. If you wish to know, there will be a total of three more character arc focus, with this being one of them. There will be a 'Gaius Muzet' character quest (although I'm still working on that), a bromance arc between Jude and Ludger and finally one final group character. Hehe. Oh dont worry. I like to mix my story with feels and some comedy. I just hope I've been able to deliver the feels anyway. :(**

**Riku Uzumaki: Don't worry mate, I'll make sure to have that down when the story comes to that meeting, hehe. But thanks for reminding. All of you guys reviews sometimes makes me remember certain plot elements that I forgot to jot down.**

**U-Know Yunho: aww, it's okay. Just share whatever your thoughts on the latest chapter is enough. Positive, what I can improve on etc.  
Ooo Jura! You naughty boy! or girl... ;)**

**Nameless Knight: Haha, Xillia 2 did not really sit well with you huh? What did you not like about it? Was it Ludger being a silent protag? Or the general plot? Or they messed up with the cast from ToX? Although while I admit ToX2 loses to ToX in terms of plot, I still enjoyed the game. It was a dark version and the theme of sacrifice really got to me. But well... in the end, I respect people's opinion, so long as they respect mine.  
Indeed, Julius will be going after Chronos for his own reasons, which will be revealed later on.**

**Radomaru: Hehe, Jude is so Jude? Well I guess he was. That just means I kept him in character, which makes me happy :D and yes, I just _had_ to create some Jude/Milla fluff in that chapter .**  
**Ah yes... all the characters reminiscing and Driselle had a present that she thought she lost from her brother (although technically, it was a gift from her 'other' self). **  
**Well Julius has his own mission and although targeting Chronos is not very smart, he is only doing this all for Ludger. What his plans are, well, it will be revealed in the final arc. **  
**Ehehehehe, yes... so much pairing fluffs in the previous chapter, and the thing Rowen mentioned... NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW ;)**  
**Oh yeah, meeting alternative selves are always interesting. Too bad the game only did very little about it (think it was Alvin meeting Alvin only?)**  
**In any case, thanks for your support!**

**Jackpot 2: Hmm... the part about Milla abandoning her duty to be with Jude, I recall there is a story in the archives of this site. you should look for it. I can't remember the title or the author, but it was really well written. You can check that out.**  
**Ah the Ludger being about the divergence catalyst... that is one of my final character chapters that I will be writing on so... look forward to that ;)**

**Well that's it for reviews guys! I hope you guys will all enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 21: THE TWO MILLA MAXWELL**

In Jude's apartment, Milla Maxwell was pacing back and forth, deep in thought. Jude was in his study, reading up on some of the latest research materials he received from the Helioborg research facility regarding spyrite research. However he could not focus. He looked up from his readings and saw Milla still pacing around his place. He tried to return to reading his notes, but he could hardly concentrate on them.

It had been four days since everyone had a get-together at Sharil manor. And just two days ago, Milla and Jude accompanied Ludger into a fractured dimension to assist him. The divergent catalyst was the Great Spirit of Light, known as Aska. Just thinking about it, Milla recalled the awkward scene she witnessed. Apparently, the 'Jude' of that dimension had tethered with Aska, so the Great Spirit was very 'welcoming' towards Jude. Aska's affection towards Jude made the whole thing awkward, and she had to admit, she felt a small tinge of jealousy. But in the end, that was not what Milla was concerned about.

'_Aska said that Maxwell was betrayed by a human woman named Milla Kresnik…' _Milla thought, '_From what Jude and I gathered in that dimension… a Milla Kresnik and Maxwell had a close relationship, but that ended badly. What I want to know… is who this Milla Kresnik was… and what destroyed her relationship with Maxwell."_

The Four Great Spirits accompanying Milla unfortunately could not help Milla in the matter. They too, had little knowledge of this Milla Kresnik. With a resigned sigh, Milla took a sit on a chair and crossed her legs, her already short skirt revealing her smooth skin. Once again, she was lost in thought.

Jude finally stopped reading, putting his research materials on the table and coming out of his study. He needed to find out what was bothering Milla. He found Milla outside of his study, sitting on a chair.

He called out to her but stopped halfway when he noticed that Milla's skirt was riding up, exposing a lot of skin, "Milla, are you oka – WHA!? Milla! Your skirt!"

Milla was startled by Jude's outburst, turning to him, "Jude? What's with you?"

Jude was as red as a tomato, facing away from Milla while pointing at her skirt, "Y-your skirt! It's showing your legs! Y-y-you really need to be more careful with your outfit!"

Milla did not understand why Jude was complaining, but if he found it troubling, she would oblige. She got up from her seat, smoothing her skirt, "Is this better?" When Jude turned to look at her, he nodded, still blushing madly, "Do you hate this outfit Jude? I and the Four Great Spirits took quite a while making this. I remember the endless debates we had when designing this."

"I-I don't hate it. It's just… well…" Jude scratched his cheek with one finger, finding it hard to explain himself, "Well… it just looks good on you! A little… _too_ good…"

"Well I'm glad you like it." Milla said with a smile. And then, her mood turned solemn.

Jude then recalled what he wanted to ask her, getting back to the matter, "Milla, what's wrong? You've been… like this since we returned from that fractured dimension."

Milla nodded, admitting to it, "I know… the event with Aska had been occupying my thoughts."

"So that's what's been bothering you." Jude realized, "I should have realized sooner."

"I'm glad you see it as well Jude." Milla shifted her posture, "I wonder what Aska meant by-"

"I'm sorry Milla!" Jude interjected, surprising and confusing Milla at the same time, "But… it's not like it was me who tethered with Aska! I… was just pretending to be the 'Jude' of that dimension, and…"

Milla laughed in amusement, "Jude, that is not what is bothering me."

"Huh?"

"Although I admit, the act of you tethering with another spirit does… make me feel possessive. Honestly, I did not enjoy that emotion." Milla admitted and Jude could only chuckle nervously. Milla continued on, "However, that was not what concerned me." Milla paused before she continued, "It's about what Aska told us, about the relationship between Milla Kresnik and Maxwell."

Jude now remembered about Aska speaking about that, "Hmm… I'm interested in that as well. If that Milla Kresnik is the Kresnik from the Genesis Sage, there's a lot we could find out about."

"Unfortunately, there's very little who knows about this." Milla stated with regret, "Even the village elder of Nia Khera knew very little about it. And I fear that there might be no one else who knows of Milla Kresnik's story. That's what I've been trying to figure out since but… I can't think of anyone who might know something about the matter."

Jude pondered on it, with one of his hand holding the other wrist. He could tell that Milla really wanted an answer to her dilemma. Indeed, there was very little information about Kresnik of the Genesis Sage. If the village of Nia Khera, which worshipped Maxwell, had little knowledge on the subject matter, it was going to be difficult. Then, a thought hit him.

"How about… we ask Ludger?" Jude offered, "I mean, he might know a little about it. He is a descendant of Kresnik, right? It can't hurt to try."

Milla found Jude's idea to be fruitful, "You're right. Ludger might know something, even if just a little. I guess we should pay him a visit." With that agreed, the two prepared to move when Milla's stomach released a terrifying growl. Milla blushed in embarrassment, "Well… while we're there, I guess we can have lunch as well?"

Jude sighed and shook his head in a loss, "You're really fond of Ludger's cooking, aren't you?"

"And my other self's soup!" Milla added in. The two shared a laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elle, can you fetch me some tomatoes?" Ludger ordered while chopping some onions.

Elle belched at the mention of tomatoes, "I said I don't like tomatoes!"

Ludger snickered in amusement, "Don't worry, I'll make sure yours won't have any tomatoes. As usual…"

Elle hummed happily and went to grab some tomatoes. 'Fractured' Milla, who was stirring a pot of chicken soup next to Ludger, sighed, "You spoil her too much. You shouldn't give in to her demands all the time."

Ludger laughed lightly at the comment, "its fine. Not everyone likes tomatoes."

Elle delivered the handful of tomatoes, "Here you go Ludger!"

Ludger thanked Elle and returned to chopping his onions. As for Elle, she went away to play with Rollo. This was the usual scenery in Ludger's apartment. He handled cooking the main dish while 'fractured' Milla focused on the soup and Elle played around with Rollo. A quiet yet happy moment shared between all three that had lost something important to them.

'Fractured' Milla especially enjoyed these moments, although she would never admit them. Even when she lived in her world, she was not the happiest. Sure, she hated Ludger and the rest for destroying her world, but her life was not the best. She was not the true Lord of Spirits when Maxwell took back his role after she destroyed Exodus. She lost control over the Four Great Spirits. And because of her, her sister Muzet lost her vision. While the villagers still respected her in her world, the thought still lingered in her mind that they did so only because of once being the Lord of Spirits. But now living with Ludger and Elle, she was genuinely happy. They happily accepted her. The rest had a connection to the original Milla Maxwell, so obviously they were not as close to her. But Ludger and Elle cherished her. It was… enough for her.

But the first bad news of the day arrived. While 'fractured' Milla was adding some extra herbs for the final touches on her soup, her hand started to fade. She gasped, and quickly covered her mouth to hide her shock. She always, _always_ tried to hide it. But Ludger was already staring at her hand, noticing what was going on. It was pointless trying to hide from him.

"Milla…" Ludger muttered softly.

'Fractured' Milla nodded knowingly, "I know…" She then placed the scoop she was using to stir on the kitchen counter and called out to Elle, "Elle, can you… take Rollo for a walk?"

"Huh? Okay I guess." Elle was confused but went along with it anyway, "Come on Rollo. We're going for a walk. Maybe it's to exercise a bit so that we'll be even hungrier!"

"Meowww!"

Elle opened the door and Rollo followed before the door closed. Although Elle probably knew the condition for 'fractured' Milla to live in this dimension was through Ludger's Chromatus life force, Ludger and 'fractured' Milla wanted to at least make sure she never saw the process. As the saying goes, ignorance is bliss.

"Alright, let's hurry before Elle comes back." 'Fractured' Milla said with a sense of urgency.

"You make it sound like we're going to have a quickie or something." Ludger joked. A fist was 'fractured' Milla's immediate response. "Agh!"

"W-w-what are y-you talking about?!" 'Fractured' Milla exclaimed through her stutters, "This isn't something to joke about!"

Ludger chuckled and nodded, "I know… just wanted to take your mind off about it. You always look sad when we have to do this. And you always try to hide it."

"I just…" 'Fractured' Milla was saying but Ludger interrupted her.

"I told you Milla, I'm not going to let you disappear." Ludger informed her, his green eyes carrying a powerful will, "Now let's do this."

'Fractured' Milla nodded, knowing arguing was pointless. After all, this was the only way to keep her alive. Honestly she was afraid of disappearing, but she would have willingly faced her fate if Ludger or Elle were not so attached to her. But neither was willing to let her go. And even the original Milla Maxwell urged her not to give up. How could she refuse them?

Ludger took out his pocket watch and transformed into his level two Chromatus form. 'Fractured' Milla offered her left hand, which Ludger grabbed and held her tightly. Then he began transferring his life source into 'fractured' Milla. Slowly but surely, 'fractured' Milla stopped fading and was solid once more. Throughout the process, Ludger and 'fractured' Milla did not break eye contact, staring at one another. And before they got lost in that, it was over. 'Fractured' Milla was now 'safe' for at least a couple of days.

However the instant Ludger deactivated his Chromatus form, the immediate effects breached in. With indescribable pain scorching his body, Ludger collapsed on all fours. The pain was excruciating. It felt like the inside of his body was being crushed, his breathing ragged and body close to spasms. The whole thing lasted several seconds but to Ludger, it felt like an eternity. And despite this pain, he was willing to go through it every time if it meant saving 'fractured' Milla. To him, it was a small price to pay.

'Fractured' Milla got down on her knees, checking on Ludger, "Are… you okay?"

Ludger slowly nodded, letting the pain fade away before he replied, "Yeah… don't worry, I'm fine."

'Fractured' Milla helped Ludger back to his feet, and the two locked eyes once more. As a matter of fact, they did this quite frequently whenever Ludger 'cured' her. They never did anything more, but this was a small intimate moment they have been sharing. 'Fractured' Milla reached out her right hand and caressed Ludger's cheek. She could feel the warmth emanating and Ludger grabbed the hand on his cheek. Their breathing increased and the distance closed. No words were exchanged. Only their eyes spoke of their desires. All was set…

Then the door to Ludger's apartment suddenly burst open and Elle rushed in with Rollo, "Hey Ludger! Milla! Look who I found!"

Behind Elle were Jude and Milla. Jude came in smiling, "Hey Ludger, thought we'd drop…" However he could not finish his sentence. Ludger and 'fractured' Milla were frozen in place, caught in the most awkward of situations. Jude quickly started apologizing, "Sorry! Sorry! This is just bad timing! Sorry!"

Ludger and 'fractured' Milla quickly backed away from one another, a deep blush evident on their cheeks. Elle was confused though, "Huh? What's going on?"

As for Milla, she rested her chin on her finger, fascinated, "Interesting… I think I just witnessed something noteworthy."

"Please forget about it!" 'Fractured' Milla hollered to her twin self.

XXXXXXXX

After clearing up all of the misunderstandings, Ludger offered Jude and Milla to stay for lunch, which Milla greatly appreciated. Everyone enjoyed a hearty lunch but after that was done, Milla went straight for business.

"Actually I came here to ask Ludger something." Milla began, fixing her focus on Ludger. Elle finished eating and went to play with Rollo.

Ludger raised his eyebrow with surprise, "Me?"

"It's related to what the Aska told us in that fractured dimension." Milla explained, "Ludger… if you have any information regarding your ancestor, Milla Kresnik, I'd appreciate it if you can tell me what you know."

Ludger scratched his hair, dumbfounded, "Well… it's true that I'm a descendant but… I didn't even know about this until recently. I… really don't know anything about Milla Kresnik or anything else about the Kresnik clan. Actually, I'm learning all of this by travelling with you and Jude."

Milla sighed with defeat, "That is unfortunate."

Jude knew the chances were low, but it was worth a shot, "Well… we'll continue to try and find out about Milla Kresnik. Thanks Lud-"

"If it's about Milla Kresnik, I actually know some basic facts about her." 'Fractured' Milla said suddenly, catching everyone's attention.

"You do?" Jude and Milla uttered in unison.

"Well I don't know if it's the same in this dimension," 'Fractured' Milla started, "But from what I've learned, it is true that Milla Kresnik was the first human to have summoned Maxwell. It's said that she had a beautiful singing voice, and she sang with such passion that even Maxwell himself had fallen under her spell."

"So the Great Spirit Maxwell… fell in love with her?" Jude questioned, finding it almost similar to he and Milla.

"You could say that." 'Fractured' Milla said after some thought, "Milla Kresnik believed that humans and spirits could co-exist, and she had followers. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but something occurred that not only created the followers to break into two. One of these groups would create the village of Nia Khera. And something also happened that destroyed the relationship between Maxwell and Milla Kresnik."

Milla thought about what 'fractured' Milla said, processing the information, "Hmm… so we now know that Milla Kresnik was indeed the first human that summoned Lord Maxwell and we have an idea on her background. But…"

"…We still don't know what happened between the Great Spirit Maxwell and Milla Kresnik." Jude finished for Milla, "Something happened that broke apart their relationship." Jude then looked at 'fractured' Milla, "How did you know all of this?"

'Fractured' Milla was the one surprised now, "It's quite common knowledge in my village. It was passed down as oral tradition and the village elder told me this. I'm actually surprised your dimension doesn't know this." 'Fractured' Milla then grinned, "I guess there's something I know that the Lord of Spirits doesn't."

Milla took the jab with a smile, "You are Milla Maxwell yourself, and so I am not surprised." 'Fractured' Milla and Milla both stared at one another, a friendly rivalry exchanged. But then Milla got back to business, resting her chin on her finger, "Still though, I wish we could learn more about what happened."

"Why do you suddenly want to know?" 'Fractured' Milla asked.

"If anything… just a little closure. After all, it seems I was named after this Milla Kresnik. I'd like to know what happened between Maxwell and her." Milla answered.

'Fractured' Milla knew how Milla felt. Although she had never met Maxwell, she never earned any form of closure with Maxwell. She was used as a decoy to Exodus, but she successfully destroyed them. She lost her control over the Great Spirits and was basically a regular human in the end. No doubt Milla wanted to learn more about why Maxwell would name Milla after someone he seemed to cherish.

Ludger's apartment was then filled with the sound of Ludger's GHS ringtone. Ludger picked up his GHS and the familiar voice of Vera was heard on the other line. "DODA here, we've detected a new fractured dimension." However this time, Vera was hesitant on the next part, "However… we've discovered that the fractured dimension is… highly unstable. If you do not wish to take this task, I understand. We'll send someone else instead."

Ludger considered his options. He saw Milla, Jude and 'fractured' Milla all staring at him expectantly. If he did not take this job, someone else would instead. And those agents might lose their lives. However Ludger was confident of his skills, along with his friends. Also, this dimension might have some answers that Milla and Jude were searching for.

With his decision made, Ludger took a deep breath and said, "I'll take it."

"Roger that." Vera responded, a hint of relief in her tone, "I'll send the coordinates to your GHS. Good luck."

Ludger ended the call and read the coordinates that Vera sent. After that, he summarized to everyone about what the call was about and the risks mentioned. However, as he expected, no one showed any signs of hesitation after he was finished. Instead they looked much more determined.

"I guess you guys will be coming to help?" 'Fractured' Milla said rhetorically.

Milla got up from her seat, "Indeed we will. This fractured dimension might hold some answers to my questions."

Jude however called caution to the wind, "Before we go ahead, I think we should bring some help. After all, Vera did say the fractured dimension is unstable. We should be careful."

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Ludger questioned.

Jude nodded and grinned, "I do… and he's nearby as well."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The party scoured the streets of Elympios for their targets. He was normally in Elympios anyway, studying the citizens' way of life as part of his 'mission'. It took them a couple of minutes before they found the pair at the commercial district of Trigleph.

Gaius and Muzet were speaking with someone but when Gaius spotted Jude and the others approaching, he ended the conversation with the stranger. Muzet's eyes glowed happily at the sight of her sister. Or sisters.

"Oh if it isn't my two look-alike sisters!" Muzet cheered with delight, flying towards them and hugging the two, "I've missed you! It's so nice to see you. Hanging around Gaius all day can be tiring and I needed a recharge."

"What are you trying to imply, Muzet?" Gaius said with mock anger but when he saw Muzet was not listening, he paid his attention to Jude and Ludger, "So what brings you here?"

Jude and Ludger looked at one another, and then back to Gaius, "Well…" Both Jude and Ludger explained to Gaius what happened and about the highly unstable fractured dimension. They left nothing out. Once they were finished, Gaius crossed his arms on his chest, his black leather jacket masking his body.

"I see…" Gaius said after a long silence, "If that is the case, then I shall lend you my assistance. It sounds like this will be a challenge and I do not wish to have a rust in my skills." Gaius then turned to Muzet, "Will you be accompanying us?"

Muzet adjusted her posture while still floating in the air, giggling, "But of course. It's not always I get to spend time with _two_ of my sisters. This should be fun!"

"Sister…?" 'Fractured' Milla muttered questionably.

Milla chortled at her 'other' self's discomfort, "It's okay. It's just Muzet's way of accepting you."

"No, it's not that." 'Fractured' Milla said, looking at the Great Spirit Muzet, "It's just… that she's very different from the Muzet I know."

Gaius cleared his throat, catching the party's attention, "I believe we should prepare ourselves properly before we depart. We should acquire whatever items we will need in this journey. Shall we?"

The whole party agreed and started shopping for whatever items they needed to restock. Throughout the whole deal, Muzet was happily floating behind the two Millas, greatly keeping 'fractured' Milla uncomfortable at the attention. Milla could only find the sight amusing.

**Skit: Tethering with Muzet (**_**Credits to Jackpot 2 for this skit idea)  
**_**Present: Jude, Elle, Ludger, Gaius &amp; Muzet**

**Muzet: *Thinking* **_**Oh I miss tethering. Gaius doesn't do it as often now. I should make him jealous.**_ ***Giggles***

**Ludger: *Heard Muzet's thoughts through device* Uh…**

**Muzet: Hey Jude…? *Moves in closer***

**Jude: Erm… aren't you a little too close?**

**Muzet: You know Jude… I could use a little tethering. It's been… so loooong. How about for old time's sake?**

**Jude: Come on Muzet, you know I don't do that. I only did that one time because…**

**Elle: What's tet… tethering?**

**Muzet: Oh my! *Blushes* I don't think a child should know about these kind of things.**

**Elle: I wanna know! Jude, what's tethering? **

**Jude: Erm… I don't think I'm the right person to ask about this.**

**Muzet: Well… I can show you, if you'd like. *Giggles***

**Gaius: Hmph!**

**Muzet: What's the matter Gaius? You're not… jealous are you?**

**Gaius: Not in the slightest.**

**Muzet: *Giggles* Well if Jude won't tether with me… how about you Ludger?**

**Ludger: H-huh?!**

**Muzet: *Moves closer to Ludger now* Come on… you asked me once how I'd like to be tethered. How about we try one now?**

**Ludger: What?! B-b-but…**

**Gaius: Muzet, that's enough!**

**Muzet: Aww… I'm just fooling around. You don't have to be angry Gaius. *Moves close to Gaius now***

**Gaius: ….**

**Jude: I… what just happened?**

**Ludger: Err….**

**Elle: I don't get it. You adults are so confusing!**

XXXXXXXXXX

After the whole party finished with their preparations, Ludger activated his Chromatus form and create a portal to enter the fractured dimension. No one stepped in yet though. It was the first time a fractured dimension with no mention of where the rift was located. Thus, no one knew where they would be transported to.

"Are you all ready?" Ludger asked.

Everyone gave their answer. This was it. Jude and Milla were the ones to enter first, since they wanted the answers they were seeking. 'Fractured' Milla entered next, holding Elle with her. Gaius and Muzet next and finally Ludger was the final one to enter. With a deep breath and still in Chromatus form, Ludger lunged into the abyss.

The next thing his eyes laid upon was the dark abyss. At first he did not realize it. Then he felt his body falling. He was not on solid ground. Below him, he saw his friends all waiting for him as he 'floated' downwards. The place was truly a mystery to him. When he landed, he took in his surroundings, which were made up of strange brownish, rocks that glowed with a mixture of colors. They were shaped in cubes of almost the same sizes, and they were not arranged accordingly. Some were on one another, forming walls or little cliffs. And outside of these cubes used as their floor, it was complete darkness. There were some individual cubes in the darkness, but they were too far away.

However only Ludger, Elle and 'fractured' Milla were mesmerized by their strange surroundings. Jude, Milla and the rest had a sense of nostalgia on their eyes.

"Where are we?" Elle asked in awe, looking around the strange cubes.

'Fractured' Milla turned to Milla, "It looks like you've been here before."

Milla and Jude nodded with Milla answering, "It's been… a year since we came here."

"Yeah…" Jude agreed, taking a step forward as he introduced the place, "This… is the Temporal Crossroads… It's sort of a 'connection' between the human world and the spirit world."

Gaius puffed at the sight of this area, "To think we'd return here."

Milla had to agree with that. She then stated the next words that brought the matter at hand, "And I have a feeling I know who the divergence catalyst is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the lowest level of the Temporal Crossroads, the area was different. Unlike the strange cubes and darkness, down here the ground was made of crystal-clear water and the sky was bright. There were several large orb-like structures around the area as well. Then on a weird-looking mechanical throne that stood three meters in height, the Great Spirit Maxwell sat atop the throne.

The true Lord of Spirits felt outsiders entering his realm, sensing their mana. However three of them intrigued him, "I know… one of them. Her mana is definitely her but… did she not perish? After all, I was the one that made sure of that." Then he felt the other presence, "What… is this? This person… the mana… it's almost identical to her but… how? Why do they match? No human or spirit can have the exact same mana!" And then Maxwell felt the final one that interested him, "And this… power… is not coming from him. He has no mana exuding from his body but… something he holds… it's a power of a Great Spirit…" Maxwell was at a loss and opened his eyes, "Whoever these outsiders are… they will arrive before me. I will have to see what their reason is for coming here."

But Maxwell did not know that in a couple of minutes, he would be discovering some horrifying revelations.

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N: Yeah just that you I'm sure you all noticed, I made 'fractured' Milla the one who knows of Milla Kresnik's history instead of a fractured Ivar. **


	22. CHAPTER 22: THE TEMPORAL CROSSROADS

**A/N: Hello guys! I bring to you all the new chapter! Story has reached over 200 reviews and I have to thank all of you for your support! It's what keeps me going! So with that said, I shall now respond to all of you!**

**GraveBreaker: Haha, well I'm happy that you've enjoyed this story thus far. And yes, the only reason why it's still an ongoing issue is because I don't know how to permanently solve that issue without making it seem too 'convenient'. So this is what I came up with, lol**  
**Ah yes thanks for pointing that out. I forgot to mention, one of the major changes in this story is that Ludger still holds the pocket watch.**  
**That is a valid point about Julius might want to kill 'fracture' Milla to save Ludger from harming himself. However as shown in chapter... 17 (I think), he knows Ludger is happy with her, even at a huge cost. He at least wants to respect that, even though it might kill him.**  
**I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter!**

**MysteriousOwl: Hmm... well, I think certain dimensions have different results, so that's why some dimensions know some things the prime doesn't. That's what I think**

**Riku Uzumaki: Oh definitely. Even I find it funny how the bridge was opened to the Land of Canaan but you could still do side quests. So I'm going to finish up everything before approaching the final arc, so that they can just... go with it without side-tracking, lol. Thanks for reminding though.**

**U-Know Yunho: Yes another intimate moment, woooo!**  
**Yeah you wanna-be Deadpool! Shut up D:**

**Aldehar: Well ToX2 depends really. I enjoyed it while there are some who don't. The game has some plotholes, but it didn't bother me too much. I just enjoyed the characters too much to really care, and you only find the plotholes if you really want to find them. If you just focus on the main quest (getting to Land of canaan and the Trial), it's fine, haha. But yes, I agree with you. The game sometimes is too short in certain areas, like how Elle was upset about Victor's death for so short. It should have been longer. And many more. The game was short in that part :/**  
**Hehe, I really like the bromance between Jude and Ludger though. I wish the game covered more on that :( And yes, this arc will cover the Milla Kresnik arc. And this arc is not just focusing on developing Milla Maxwell but 'fractured' Milla as well, so look forward to that :) Ah yes, I know what you mean. That's one of the 'plotholes' I feel ToX2 had. How can Maxwell be a fractured being when he's one of the three Primordial spirits. I covered a little bit of that in this chapter, so look foward to that :P Haha thanks. I can diverge from the original story by imagining what would the characters do if 'this happened' instead of the game and improvise based on their character :D**  
**Haha yeah, I remember that battle quote how they said Milla's skirt was shorter XD Hmm... now that you mentioned it, romance getting interrupted IS like a recurring gag in this story! :O**  
**Yeah, the game didn't cover too much on 'fractured' Milla's past, that's why I'm trying to create more of her past in this story and develop her character. I just hope I'm doing a good job. I mean, I can't do too much because I need to keep the plot moving, but I try to do what I can.**  
**Ah yeah, Muzet is a pretty tough character for me (even when trying to make her dialogue). And yes, I get what you mean. She is strong in terms of 'power' but she's weak in her state of mind. She wants to be _needed_ apparently and when Maxwell tossed her, well... she turned to Gaius. She is a pretty tough character to write for me, but I have to try and keep her in character when I can.**  
**Haha, thanks! I hope this story will continue to be better and not disappoint!**

**Nameless Knight: hahaha! Two pieces of music? For me, I liked Song 4 u, the Final boss theme (which is basically Song 4 u) and the hymn of proof, hehe. Ah, yeah I liked the transformation. Yes, I can agree that the plot is bad and all, but overall, I still like the game. But again, this is all an individual opinion.**  
**Ah yes, this chapter is just a set-up. Hopefully this chapter will be enjoyable.**

**TheAnime4Fan: Lol, yes I've noticed you have not been on for a while but I'm just glad that you're still reading this story. At least I know it's still entertaining enough for u :D**  
**Yes, chapter 19 was sad and yeah, I know Driselle is too sweet for revenge. But that dimension, she never met Jude, Milla or Elize and was emotionally weaker. So she turned to vengeance in that dimension :(**  
**haha, happy you liked chapter 20. Yes seeing them as a happy family is very sweet! I wish the game ended with them all :**  
**Hohoho, refresh the experinece of human warmth ;) You want that with Jude and Milla? :P**  
**Hahaha, you missed chapter 21? Glad you found it then, lol.**  
**Yeah, Elle, Jude and Milla had such bad timing .**  
**Lol the skit was not my idea and I have already given my credits. I'm glad you liked it though, hehe. Yes, you shall find out who the catalyst is soon enough and I hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Yeah Jude confess your love already! Although the reason why in my story he hasn't done that is because they already know they love each other. They just never 'officially' declared it, haha.**  
**LOL! That's a good point, Efreet (Being the artist he is) should be ranting about how he wants Milla's outfit to be xD**  
**Lol, Aska being possessive of Jude was weird for me O_O**  
**haha, yeah apparently this story tends to have romance almost having sudden interruptions, lol. I should maybe stop doing that :P**  
**Woohoo! So much ships sailing! that's right baby!**  
**Lol, Maxwell's reaction to the two Millas will be seen here and I tried to do it well enough with whta I can. I hope it went well.**  
**Thanks for your support, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**That Mysterious Reader: Hohoho! The rematch with Maxwell! It is about to begin! Hohoho, but with changes this time because of 'fractured' Milla's appearence**

**Dark Side Idea: Lol, well everyone has their own tastes. I like the Ludger x Fractured Milla couple although whether that could have happened in game, we don;'t know. But anyway as to your idea, I've already planned everything so I don't think I can use your idea :( but thanks for suggesting it! It was a good idea if I can tweak it up a bit, hehe**  
**I hope you'll still enjoy this story, even if you don't ship the couple**

**Anyway that's it with responding to reviews! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**CHAPTER 22: THE TEMPORAL CROSSROADS**

The Temporal Crossroads… it had been a year since Jude and his friends entered this realm. There were many memories they had carved in their adventures, but the Temporal Crossroad was special. It was here that Jude mustered the courage to stand up against the Lord of Spirits, Maxwell. It was here that Milla returned from her demise. It was here that Jude and his friends battled for their beliefs against Gaius and Muzet, who fought for their own viewpoints. A lot had transpired here, and visiting the Temporal Crossroads in this fractured dimension immediately brought back the feelings of nostalgia.

Gaius crossed his arms on his chest and turned to Milla, getting straight to the point, "So the divergence catalyst in the Temporal Crossroads… you believe it to be…?"

Milla nodded, finishing Gaius's guess, "Indeed. Maxwell should be at the lowest level of the Crossroads. The perfect being to ask him about what I want to know."

"Milla Kresnik…" Jude whispered. He had to admit, who else would know of Milla Kresnik but the Great Spirit summoned by the first human.

"Ludger and Jude told me you wished to learn on why the relationship between Maxwell and the 'Genesis Sage' known as Kresnik failed, is that correct?" Gaius asked Milla. When Milla nodded, he asked again, "Why? How will finding the answer to that benefit you?"

Milla shut her eyes to come up with her answer. When she did, she opened them again, "If anything, I just wish to earn a form of closure. I want to know what happened to my predecessor, to know why Aska claimed that Milla Kresnik betrayed him, to see if that resulted in the creation of the schism and… to find out if he named me after her."

Gaius now understood the purpose of this quest, "I see… so in a sense, it is to find out your origin… the reason for your name."

"Yes, but there is also more than that." Milla said, "We can now find out directly from this fractured Maxwell why he created the schism. We can find out the true history of Rieze Maxia and Elympios."

"Then let us go." Gaius had got the answer he wanted.

Milla nodded and both she and Jude led the party. They were the ones that had been in this place before. While Gaius and Muzet also had been here, Milla was the leader of this expedition. This fractured dimension was directly linked to her. All she needed was her friends' strength and support.

Throughout the passage in the Temporal Crossroads, Elle was sidetracked by the funny cubes and translucent green 'bridge'. The monsters in this realm were different too, although they posed little threat to the party. Even then, Ludger and 'fractured' Milla both had a difficult time adapting to this realm's surrounding. On some areas, they had to leap down into the darkness, only to find there was actually ground to land on. Fortunately Jude and Milla were there to guide them.

"We're getting closer." Jude noted when they landed another level lower.

At the mention of that, 'fractured' Milla stiffened up. The idea of actually facing Maxwell frightened her. She had never actually met Maxwell in the flesh. She just knew of him through her 'sister' Muzet and how he no longer needed her when Exodus was destroyed. She then gradually lost control over the Great Four.

Elle noticed that 'fractured' Milla seemed down and tugged her arm, "Milla? What's wrong?"

The whole party took notice of this and turned to 'fractured' Milla. She did seem a little worried or upset. "No, it's just…" 'Fractured' Milla looked at her twin self and then down at the ground, "I've… never met Maxwell directly. And… I don't know what he'll think… if he sees two of us. Will he know… that one of us is 'real'? Or…"

Milla moved and stood directly in front of 'fractured' Milla, "I've already told you before, you're Milla Maxwell as much as I am Milla Maxwell. There is no 'real' or 'fake' between us. You are you… just as much as I am me."

"I know you've told me that countless of times but…" 'Fractured' Milla looked away, "But in the end… I'll always experience this sense of… fear. Of being a 'fake'. I cannot let it go."

Milla said nothing first before she turned around, "Then we'll face Maxwell together. Prove to him… and to all of us… that you're 'real'. That you're Milla Maxwell of your own right."

"Milla Maxwell… of my own right?" 'Fractured' Milla repeated, "What do you mean?"

"Only you can answer that." Milla advised, "Once you have the answer, you'll understand what I have been trying to tell you."

And with that Milla ended the conversation, leading the party again with Jude. 'Fractured' Milla stood motionless for a bit, trying to comprehend what Milla told her. She admired Milla, the way she held such confidence in her words and actions. That was the clear distinction between them.

"Come on Milla." Elle said, pulling 'fractured' Milla's arm, bringing her back to reality, "We need to catch up!"

'Fractured' Milla nodded, "R-right… let's go."

'Fractured' Milla and Elle caught up with the rest of the party, following Jude and Milla's lead through the strange and confusing realm. As the group continued moving to the lower levels, Ludger had been quiet. He could feel his Chromatus affects appearing. The pain was coursing through his body but he acted normal, hiding the pain. He did not want to worry his friends and so, focused his mind on the mission ahead. It was the only way to prevent him from coughing out blood. He had to bear with it.

"We're here." Milla announced, "This is the last level. After we jump through this last level, we'll confront Maxwell." Milla turned to the group, "Is everyone prepared?"

Muzet giggled, "So we're going to see Lord Maxwell? I don't know what to feel, although it will be nice to see him again."

"He's a different Maxwell Muzet." Gaius reminded, "He's not the same one you know."

"You're no fun." Muzet retorted with a pout.

"Come on let's go!" Elle urged, "I wanna see this Maxwell guy."

Jude chuckled at Elle's comment. It was nice to see the innocence of a child, and he then looked at Milla "Alright Milla. Let's go find the answers we're looking for."

Jude and Milla both looked at one another before they jumped together. Gaius and Muzet were next, although Muzet really just flew down rather than jump. Ludger, 'fractured' Milla and Elle were the last ones to enter Maxwell's domain.

Once they all landed, the party took in to their surroundings. Unlike the previous levels, here on the lowest level, the place was bright. The ground was no longer cube-shaped objects but rather crystal, clear water and throughout the wide, open space were several odd sphere-like objects. There was nothing they could see for miles away, only vast open space. Then in front of them, just a short distance away, the fractured Maxwell was seen, seated on a mechanical-like device with a throne on top of it that stood three meters into the air.

Maxwell was not surprised by their intrusion. He had already sensed them after all. His eyes were shut, not even bothering to look upon them, as if they were not worthy for his eyes. However to confirm his suspicions, he finally opened his eyes and laid eyes on Milla. Now he had his answer.

"More uninvited guests enter my domain?" Maxwell began, his eyes fixed on Milla, "I do not know how… or why you have come for a second time Milla, but I shall ask you… what are you doing here?"

"It has been a while Maxwell. Although perhaps not from your perspective." Milla responded coolly.

'Fractured' Milla stepped forward, standing next to Milla. "So… you're Maxwell." 'Fractured' Milla remarked.

Maxwell narrowed his eyes, ignoring Milla's statement. His attention was on the fact that there were two Millas in front of him. "What is this? Two Millas? How is this possible?" Maxwell was now at a loss. He thought he was delusional or perhaps it was some trick. But deep down, he knew what he was seeing was true. "How can there be two of you? No… including the one I 'unmade', that makes a total of three. How is this possible?"

Jude heard that and quickly spoke, "Unmade? So in this world… Milla was eliminated in this world?"

"In this world…? What are you talking about human?" Maxwell was now beginning to piece the puzzle together, "Wait… no… this can't be… you… you're all from another dimension, aren't you?"

Milla was surprised Maxwell came to that conclusion and confirmed this, "Yes we are."

"So then…" Maxwell laid his eyes on 'fractured' Milla, "That means… you're a 'fake' as well. A fractured Milla from another dimension."

'Fractured' Milla ignored the remark. She did not need anyone else to tell her that. Milla decided to change the subject, "So you are actually aware of the existence of other dimensions."

Maxwell was suddenly furious, "Of course I am! I am one among the three primordial spirits! But… I never thought that I could become a fractured being. I, the Lord of Spirits, one of the three Primordial spirits… a fractured being?! I have always thought that I am of the prime dimension, the prime Maxwell! But…I see now that I was wrong. This is not the prime dimension." Maxwell then glared at the two Millas, "However, even if it has been two thousand years, I still recall certain facts about the dimensional rules. No two same beings can exist in the prime dimension and yet, I see two Millas have appeared. The Milla of this dimension is gone. So that means you two Millas came together from the same dimension. How is that possible?"

"That is all thanks to the power of the Kresnik Clan." Milla answered, "As a matter of fact, I come to ask you a question Maxwell."

"And why should I answer you? In the end, if you have come to a different dimension… a fractured dimension… that means you will destroy this world! As the Lord of Spirits, even as a fractured one, I shall protect it with my life!"

"He's in a very uncooperative mood." Milla observed.

"It matters not if you're from the prime dimension!" Maxwell bellowed, "In the end, you were still created by me! I can unmake you just like how I unmade the Milla of this world!"

Jude stepped in, trying to ease the situation, "Please, we didn't come here to fight. Milla just wants to know about-"

"Silence! I shall eradicate you all from this world!" Maxwell's voice boomed, "I shall do the same to the previous Milla that came here and remove your souls from the cycle of life forever!"

Gaius drew his katana from his blade, preparing for battle, "It looks like the time for talk is over."

Muzet giggled, "I hope you won't take this personally Lord Maxwell."

Only now did Maxwell take notice of Muzet, "I see Muzet is with you. So… in the prime dimension, Muzet has changed sides? How interesting… how interesting indeed." Maxwell finally prepared for battle, "I shall eradicate every last one of you!"

Milla also finally drew her weapons, prompting Jude and Ludger to do the same. "I hate to do this, but you leave us no choice. We will destroy you again, Maxwell!"

However it was Gaius and Muzet who led the charge, the pair charging in first. However Maxwell made any attempt to engage either of them. Just as Gaius was about to deal a fatal blow, several dark spheres came crashing down. Taken by surprise, it was only thanks to Muzet's intervention of throwing several artes to dispel the dark spheres that saved Gaius.

Gaius quickly stepped back to Muzet's side, "Thank you."

Muzet smiled happily, "My pleasure."

The party all saw the newcomer appearing by Maxwell's side, floating in the end. They all recognized her as she was the mirror image of Muzet, wearing the exact same outfit that Muzet wore a year ago. This was the 'Muzet' of this dimension.

"I won't let any of you harm Lord Maxwell!" 'Muzet' claimed, channeling another spirit arte.

Gaius got into one of his attacking stance and called out to his friends, "Everyone! I and Muzet will handle her! The rest of you, take care of Maxwell!"

"Leave it to us!" Jude exclaimed and then turned to the rest of the party, "Let's go!"

The rest of the party moved towards Maxwell, leaving Elle behind. As they got closer however, Maxwell made no action to counter them. Once they finally reached the mechanical throne, all of them struck together and that was when Maxwell made his move. He raised his right arm suddenly, sending a shocking shockwave, throwing all his attackers backwards. Jude and Milla barely landed on their feet while Ludger and 'fractured' Milla tumbled across the clear water before getting back on their feet.

Milla summoned both the Great Four physically and each Great Spirit began channeling an arte of their respective element. Jude went in to buy Milla some time and Maxwell released several elemental artes towards Jude. The young spyrite researcher threw a projectile that moved across the ground. "_Demon Fang!"_ However Maxwell dodged the arte, his mechanical throne moving quickly before the device's body moved like a snake, smacking Jude on the chest. Jude cried in pain but it was all that was needed. Milla and the Great Four Spirits had finished their respective artes.

"_Fireball!" _Efreet threw a ball of fire towards Maxwell.

"_Wind Lance!" _Sylph threw a wind in the shape of a lance aimed at Maxwell.

"_Splash!" _Undine released her arte on Maxwell.

"_Rock Trine" _Gnome lazily summoned several bits of rocks towards the Lord of Spirits, Maxwell.

As each of the elemental artes neared him, Maxwell dispelled each of the artes. Milla had expected that however since Maxwell was a Lord of Spirits, but that was her plan. The Great Spirits attacks were just a diversion. Now with Maxwell occupied, Milla and Jude flanked Maxwell's sides, Jude with his fist drawn and Milla with her sword.

"I know your every move." Maxwell said calmly, "I have already destroyed this dimension's Milla as well as her human friends. Your entire moves… are exactly the same!"

Maxwell swung both his arms and instantly, both Milla and Jude were pushed by an invisible force. It was nothing too powerful, but enough to stop their attacks. Jude and Milla backed away, regrouping with Ludger and 'fractured' Milla.

"He knows how we attack." Jude stated, "If that's the case, then Ludger will be our trump card."

Milla nodded and turned to Ludger, "We believe in you."

Ludger understood and prepared himself. However, while the four of them were preparing their next attack, Maxwell was already a step ahead of them. While four of them were a threat to him, Maxwell also took note of the little girl with them. An innocent child, clinging to the man with the dual blades and the 'fake' Milla. Maxwell began channeling a water arte, a large ball of water forming, his sights fixed on Elle.

Jude, taking notice of Maxwell as well as whom he was aiming, quickly leaped to action, "Elle! Watch out!"

Jude got in the way just as Maxwell released the large glob of water, standing in between Elle and the glob of water. The next instant was a blur. The glob of water absorbed Jude, trapping the young spyrite researcher in it like a cage. It was just like when Milla trapped Jude in a sphere of water when they first met in Fennmont.

"Jude!" Elle and Milla cried out at the same time. Ludger and 'fractured' Milla smashed their weapons against the blob of water, only for their weapons to bounce off it like striking a jelly.

Jude was floating in the body of water, holding his breath. Since he could not talk, he communicated to his friends through hand signs, telling that the only way to dispel the sphere of water was to force Maxwell to break the arte. Milla understood, since she knew of this arte as well. There was no way to destroy the sphere of water other than to force the user to cancel the arte.

"Ludger, we must hurry!" Milla said with urgency, "Jude cannot hold his breath forever. We must force Maxwell to break that arte! Maxwell has never battled you before, he won't know what to expect from you."

Ludger nodded, "Got it. I'll…"

And at the worst moments, Ludger could feel his Chromatus affects striking him now. _'No! Not now!'_ Ludger thought, but the pain was too much. Ludger collapsed on all fours, coughing out blood. He held it in for too long and the affects were now attacking him at the worst possible time. He tried to force himself up, but the effort was too great and he coughed out more blood.

"Ludger!" Elle cried out, her eyes in shock and holding onto him. Now their trump card, Ludger, was also temporarily out of the fight. "Ludger hang in there! You need to help Jude!" Elle exclaimed.

Ludger knew that. He _knew_ that he needed to fight to save Jude but, he could not. He could not even stand up. He struggled to do so, but every time he did, he was instead coughing out more blood. Never in his life have he felt so angry at himself, at his weakness!

Milla looked at Jude, whose life was now on a time limit. And then she turned to Ludger, the one man who she needed to help her defeat Maxwell was temporarily unfit for combat. She cursed her weakness. Maxwell sat atop his throne, watching the whole scene with a soft grin. In his mind, he had won.

Throughout this whole ordeal, 'fractured' Milla watched in silence. She saw Jude was in trouble and that Ludger could not help. She saw Milla was alone in this fight but now, she finally found her resolve. Not just that, she also found an answer to her predicament, the one that Milla told her about earlier.

'Fractured' Milla drew her sword, standing next to her other self, "Milla… I've found my answer."

Milla blinked twice, not understanding at first what 'fractured' Milla meant. It hit her a second later, "Have you? Good… now is the perfect time to show me."

'Fractured' Milla nodded, "I'll show you… and everyone here… that I'm a Milla Maxwell of my own!"

Maxwell, who was listening to the whole thing found it amusing, "What can a 'fake' Milla like you do? In the end, you're still Milla! Even if you are from another dimension, you're one and the same!"

'Fractured' Milla shook her head, her eyes hard as steel, "No Maxwell. I'll show you how different I am compared to the Milla you know!" She then turned to her twin self, "Milla, let's go!"

Milla nodded, summoning the Four Great Spirits to her side, "Prepare yourself Maxwell! We'll show you the strength of two different set of Millas!"

With Jude's life still ticking on a timer along with Ludger and Elle watching their backs, both Milla and 'fractured' Milla charged in for their combined assault. They will reveal to Maxwell and their friends how terrifying the two Millas can be!

**CHAPTER END**


	23. CHAPTER 23: OMNISTRIKE

**A/N: Well guys I bring to you all the new update to this chapter! There's nothing much to say so time to respond to you reviewers!**

**MysteriousOwl: Err... what? I... have no idea what to say lol... But those expressions look surprised soo... yay!**

**ydshahid: Ohhh... well, that's good to know. Hahaha. Indeed, too bad the two Millas could not be used in the game because... well, you know.**

**U-Know Yunho: Yes! Both Millas working together, hohoho. This chapter will highlight just how broken they are if they work together!**  
**Yeah Jura! Don't say anything! Just... be quiet**

**Riku Uzumaki: Hahaha, well... this chapter will uncover indeed a mystic arte of 'fractured' Milla. I hope you'll like my version of it. Your suggestions gave me a lot of interesting concepts, but in the end, I decided on this one.**

**Demigod103: Not sure if you'll see this response since it's from... 20 chapters ago... but I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Haha, I try to keep the skits like how the game did it (not very easy though). And yes, there was not much progress in Jude x Milla's relationship in ToX2, except in the final few chapters of Jude and Milla's character quest. In any case, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Aldehar: Haha, well it's not so easy to try and maintain her character. I mean, she is Milla and yet at the same time she is not. While her being 'tsundere' is how some people claim her character to be (which I agree to some extent), I want to deepen that character. So hopefully, I did what I could, lol. Ah yeah, I understood your comment about Muzet because I faced the same thing about her. She is really... not an easy character for me to establish :S mainly because I don't know how to base her on. I mean, I know she take things lightly, but she can be serious when she wants to. So far I'm going for that angle.**  
**Glad you liked that interactions between the two kings. It is how they did it in the game, so it was not too difficult to apply it. Haha, well I believe Muzet would have grown past that, so it's nice to bring her into this arc (Although she had little to no interactions with Maxwell).**  
**Hmm... an interesting point you put there. As you have mentioned, that was not my original intention but I can see how you could see it that way. I just wanted Milla to always support 'fractured' Milla because they were one and the same, but what you found was really... nice, haha**  
**Ah well... I assume Maxwell doesn't know he was a fractured being just as most fractured beings don't know they are (except Victor and that... gigantic machine boss in chapter 10 (No idea who that is until no)). As for Maxwell knowing they are from the prime dimension, it's not that he instantly knows that. There's no 'smell' really. I just wrote it that way because Maxwell _assumes_ they are from the prime dimension (which he isn't wrong lol). HAHA! I cracked up when you mentioned about Maxwell being short-sighted XD**  
**Indeed. But in this case, Maxwell simply aimed everyone because in his POV, he assumed Elle was a target as well. But your comment that no one should attack anyone while transforming was so spot-on! XD Like... main characters from anime/games could be kileld so easily while they do their poses and transformtions, lol**  
**Indeed, this arc isn't the easiest to cover. The fact that even I'm sometimes confused about it makes it difficult. I mean, I understand the whole point of it (finding out about Milla Kresnik) but when you deep, as in trying to see how it applies the law of the fractured dimensions... well I just can't figure it out.**  
**Hehehe, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter because the answer to 'fractured' Milla... well I've been planning this for some time and I hope the way I wrote it is able to be delivered to you readers properly. You know, what you have in mind is not easy to express in writing. If only I could draw, then I'd draw a doujin of this story as well :/**  
**Anyway, thanks for your support! I always enjoy reading your feedback! Hope you'll enjoy this update!**

**Radomaru: Indeed! Going against the Lord of Spirits is never easy after all.**  
**Well I'm not sure if they really kicked his ass, but yes, they did beat him, huehue. And I believe spirits are capable of showing emotion (like Chronos), they just need time to develop it xD**  
**Huehue, yes both Millas working together! This was something I've been looking forward to since I started this story! A different take in Tox2 now that both Millas are alive and working together!**

**Anyway, that's it for response to reviews. I hope you guys will enjoy this update!**

**CHAPTER 23: OMNISTRIKE**

Maxwell's eyes followed the two Millas coming at him, "It does not matter what you two plan to do. In the end, I know how Milla works! You cannot fool me!"

It was true that Maxwell had a hard time earlier when he fought the Milla of his dimension with her friends, but he somehow prevailed with the assistance of 'Muzet'. But in the end, despite the Great Four assisting that 'Milla', Maxwell was able to read all of her attacks. Her elemental attacks, while powerful, were useless if Maxwell could nullify it. So long as Maxwell knew all of Milla's abilities, there was no way she could defeat him. And that meant the same for the fake Milla. Maxwell had no doubt, her tactics was no different than the Milla he knew.

Both Milla and 'fractured' Milla ran together when Maxwell threw several artes at the pair, finally breaking them apart. Milla flanked to Maxwell's right and 'fractured' Milla flanked Maxwell's left. Milla summoned forth Efreet and Undine, where all three began channeling an arte. Maxwell scoffed at their foolish attempts, throwing a shockwave from the palm of his hands at each of his sides. As he expected, to his right, Milla was blown away again by the powerful force. And no doubt, the 'fake' Milla was blown away as well.

"Your attempts are futile Milla." Maxwell said, watching Milla recovering from being blown by the shockwave.

Milla shifted her blade and replied, "And your overconfidence blinds you Maxwell."

"What?" Maxwell was outraged by such mockery when the fractured Lord of Spirits finally noticed that 'fractured' Milla was just right next to him with her sword moving towards him. "How did you…!"

"I told you I'm a different Milla!" 'Fractured' Milla exclaimed.

Just before the blow was struck, Maxwell managed to erect a barrier. 'Fractured' Milla's sword bounced back as it hit the barrier like a brick wall. And before Maxwell could retaliate, 'fractured' Milla quickly jumped away before regrouping with Milla again. Jude watched the whole thing from within the glob of water, so the clock was still ticking on his life.

"Preposterous!" Maxwell said in anger towards 'fractured' Milla, "How could you be so quick? The Milla I know isn't so agile!"

Inside their hearts, both Millas were brimming but the pair kept a straight face. Their plan was working. Maxwell only had knowledge of Milla who relied on the Great Spirits. However 'fractured' Milla had lost the usage of her Great Spirits for a long time and had mastered the art of the sword. She had developed her own style, but she never realized this was what made her unique from the rest. Also, the time she spent with everyone in this prime dimension, fighting along their side, helped her sharpen her style. Now it was time to reveal how she was a different 'Milla Maxwell'.

Milla could see Maxwell was lost now. The fractured Lord of Spirits did not know what to make of 'fractured' Milla. Milla had to admit, while she was much more proficient now with the sword, her dependence on the Great Spirits was still part of her combat style. If she and 'fractured' Milla fought without her use of the Great Spirits, she would be at a huge disadvantage.

"I told you Maxwell," 'Fractured' Milla spoke with poise, "I'm a different Milla. I've been insecure for so long, comparing myself to the real Milla, thinking I was a 'copy'. But she... and everyone… everyone supported me. She told me that I am Milla Maxwell of my own, and now I understand what she's been trying to tell me. I'm not a fake. I'm real. I am Milla Maxwell!" 'Fractured' Milla turned to Milla, "Milla, let's go! We still need to free Jude!"

Milla smiled and nodded, "I shall keep Maxwell busy. Milla, I'll leave it to you to force Maxwell to dispel the arte that's holding Jude."

Both Millas charged once more together, this time with a much more determined expression on their features. Both Jude and Ludger watched their backs from where they were, sensing a different atmosphere on the two. For the first time, they saw both Millas standing on equal ground. The confidence 'fractured' Milla was emitting was identical to how Milla carried herself. Now, both carried the same exact aura.

"You might have surprised me earlier," Maxwell stated as the two Millas drew close, "But the same attack pattern shall not fool me!"

"Same pattern?" Milla summoned the Great Four Spirits to her side, "I assure you Maxwell, we are not so cheap to use the same tactic."

Instead of splitting up, both Millas continued to run forward. Maxwell surprisingly moved in to engage the two Millas instead of channeling any artes, the mechanical-like throne moving. Once within range, the bottom half of the throne moved like a snake, attempting to smash both Millas. Efreet released a powerful fireball, blasting it against the bottom half of the mechanical throne, stopping Maxwell's attack. However Maxwell was not done, now creating several elemental spheres behind him, throwing them all at the two Millas. Milla avoided the spheres and ordered the Great Four Spirits to throw their own respective spells at Maxwell. The fractured Lord of Spirits once more enacted a barrier to protect himself but while he was so occupied with Milla, 'fractured' Milla had already appeared behind him.

"I told you, the same attack pattern will not work on me." Maxwell said calmly, turning around suddenly and finding 'fractured' Milla there. At point-blank range, Maxwell knew there was no way for 'fractured' Milla to escape. He summoned forth several white spectral lances, releasing them all at 'fractured' Milla. What happened next was incomprehensible for the fractured Lord of Spirits. The spectral lances pierced through thin air, 'fractured' Milla gone from her spot. "Impossible!" Maxwell exclaimed.

"Over here Maxwell!"

Maxwell looked above him and found 'fractured' Milla there. With sheer speed, 'fractured' Milla managed to avoid the spectral lances even at point-blank range, confusing Maxwell. Now the fractured Lord of Spirits was vulnerable as 'fractured' Milla smashed her sword through the barrier, destroying it. Milla was next, jumping up towards Maxwell and swinging her sword which was engulfed in flames, courtesy of Efreet. Milla's sword slashed through Maxwell's chest and although there were no visible wounds, Maxwell cried in agony. That attack forced Maxwell to dispel the arte that held Jude in a glob of water, releasing him. Jude gasped the moment he was released, desperately drawing in air to his lungs and coughing at the same time.

"Are you alright Jude?" Milla asked while she regrouped with 'fractured' Milla. She was concerned over Jude, but right now, she could not be at his side. Maxwell was a dangerous foe.

"Ye-yeah…" Jude wheezed, "I'll… be fine."

Milla was relieved but she could not show it, "Leave Maxwell to us. When you have recovered enough, take care of Elle and Ludger."

"I know…" Jude turned to look at Ludger, who was still afflicted with his fit of coughing before returning his gaze to the two Millas, "But… are you two enough to handle Maxwell?"

"Gaius and Muzet are busy with their own battles." Milla replied, standing firm, "And Ludger needs your healing artes. Elle is also unprotected as well. Don't worry about us, we can handle Maxwell by ourselves." Milla then turned to her other self, "Are you ready?"

'Fractured' Milla nodded, "This will be the final attack. We have to take down Maxwell before he starts getting familiar with how we work."

"Agreed."

Thus both Millas moved together again, this time to make this the final combo. As a Great Spirit himself, Maxwell was calm, restraining the human emotion of anger. This time, he was at least aware that 'fractured' Milla was different in the sense of being more skilled with the blade and quick on her feet, unlike the original Maxwell. Now he was prepared for the duo.

"I shall stop you all here!" Maxwell said, channeling forth several artes.

Both Millas knew it was now or never. Maxwell was beginning to adapt, so this would be the final round of their assault. Milla went ahead, directly moving towards Maxwell while 'fractured' Milla ran off to the sides. Maxwell knew what they were planning. They were going to attack him from both sides, so the fractured Lord of Spirits decided he had to destroy one of them first. And Maxwell aimed for 'fractured' Milla, the one he deemed the 'easier' target since she had no Great Spirits to assist her.

Maxwell turned around and threw forth several offensive artes. Spectral lances, fireballs and a medium-sized sphere of darkness were thrown at 'fractured' Milla. She managed to avoid each of them, but each arte that Maxwell threw at her was beginning to take its toll on her. Milla knew she needed to ease the burden of her twin self and leaped to Maxwell, summoning Gnome to her side. A channeling circle appeared in front of her and launched and earthen spear towards Maxwell.

"_Sigil Spear!"_

Maxwell expected that, turning around to counter Milla. What he did not know was that 'fractured' Milla expected Maxwell to counter Milla. Thus both Millas were going to attack simultaneously at the same time, from both directions. Just before the earth spear was nearing Maxwell, 'fractured' Milla made her move, lunging to Maxwell and delivering a series of quick cuts from behind. _"Blinding Light!"_

With the two performing their own respective artes together, they formed a link opportunity and took it, moving into a linked arte. It was the first time both Millas performed a linked arte together. 'Fractured' Milla ran through the clear water before she jumped forward, sending a mighty slash across Maxwell. As the fractured Lord of Spirits groaned in agony, Milla released several rocks carved like knives towards Maxwell, all of them hitting its target._ "Shining Cries!"_

Maxwell was close to defeat but both Millas realized that they needed one last push. And 'fractured' Milla would be the first to deliver.

'Fractured' Milla was several meters away from Maxwell when she charged in. In an instant, she appeared before Maxwell and swung her sword, a blinding trail of white-light covering the path of her sword. Just as her sword made contact on Maxwell, 'fractured' Milla instantly appeared above Maxwell, delivering another clean cut on Maxwell. Once more, she disappeared and appeared to Maxwell's right. This process repeated several times with 'fractured' Milla appearing in different directions of Maxwell. Also while 'fractured' Milla attacked alone, due to her incredible speed, it almost seemed like there were several after-images attacking simultaneously, with several trail of white light surrounding Maxwell. After ten strikes, 'fractured' Milla landed in front of Maxwell one final time and slashed through the fractured Lord of Spirits one final time. Thus, 'fractured' Milla completed her Mystic arte. _"Omnistrike!"_

Maxwell fell back on his throne, feeling great pain on every spot that 'fractured' Milla had hit, "This... cannot be…!"

Maxwell was completely vulnerable now and Milla stepped up to finish the job. She moved in a path of flames, blazing through Maxwell with the assistance of Efreet. _"Come!"_ Next, she swung her blade upwards, accompanied by a powerful blast of water by Undine. _"And gather!"_ After that, she spun around and swung her blade that was engulfed by a high-pressurized wind element, courtesy of Sylph. _"Combine!"_ Finally once again she threw several rocks that were as sharp as swords towards Maxwell. With each of the Great Spirits done with their respective artes, Milla was now up to finish everything. With four great channeling circles in front of her, each representing the Great Four, Milla moved her arms in a manner to summon forth her mana to use all four elements. _"And feel my blade!"_ In a short while, from each of the four channeling circles, beams of energy filled with an elemental element spewed forth, all of them blasting Maxwell. _"Elemental Mastery!"_

Maxwell's mechanical throne was thrown several meters backwards, with the fractured Lord of Spirits crying out in torture. Both Milla and 'fractured' Milla regrouped, panting lightly. After using their respective mystic artes, Maxwell was now completely defeated.

Ludger was past his coughing fit by then, so he was alright along with Jude. Both were amazed at what they saw, and Jude especially more since he could not believe that Maxwell was defeated by just two people. A year ago, it took the entire party's effort to just make Maxwell listen to them. In just one year, everyone had grown so much.

"Milla!" Elle cried out, running towards 'fractured' Milla and hugging her legs.

'Fractured' Milla kneeled down, looking at Elle in the eye with a smile, "It's okay Elle, I'm alright. I'm glad you and everyone are safe."

"You were so awesome!" Elle enthused happily, "You went all lightning-fast and… you hit that old man and everything!" Elle continued describing what 'fractured' Milla did, and she had to admit, she did really well. The strength and will she uncovered was now revealing itself.

Jude approached Milla, deeply worried, "Are you alright? Are you hurt? You went and fought Maxwell, you must be hurt! I can heal you, so let me-"

"Jude, calm down." Milla said with a smile, "Milla and I are fine. Did you not see the fight? We handled Maxwell quite well on our own."

Jude finally relaxed, taking a deep breath, "Yeah, you're right. I… I'm just glad everyone's alright." Jude then looked around, not finding Gaius and Muzet, "Although I don't see Gaius and Muzet. Their fight must have moved elsewhere."

Milla nodded, "But I believe they are alright. I trust my sister and I am sure Gaius will have no trouble handling a fractured Muzet. For now, we have more important matters at hand." Milla then looked at Maxwell, who was still unmoving since being beaten by two mystic artes. She turned to Jude, "Let's go Jude. Now we'll find out the answer from Maxwell himself about Milla Kresnik."

Milla started walking towards the defeated Maxwell and Jude followed her. 'Fractured' Milla, Elle and Ludger were behind the pair, not saying anything. Now that all obstacles were pushed aside, this was Jude and Milla's moment. The rest did not have to say anything.

The party now stood directly before Maxwell, who finally glared at all of them with a defeated look. Although there was no evidence of physical injury, the pain Maxwell felt was real. This was because he was a Great Spirit. Milla stared at the Great Spirit before her, feeling a sense of nostalgia. In a sense, Maxwell could be a 'father' to her, but she was treated like a pawn. Now looking at this fractured Maxwell, she wondered if things could have ended differently with the prime Maxwell.

"How…?" Maxwell finally spoke weakly towards the two Milla, "How could you two… be so powerful?"

'Fractured' Milla was about to speak up when Milla answered first, "Because we are both Milla Maxwell. Did you honestly think you could handle the two of us? Your assumption of one of us being a 'fake' was your downfall." Milla turned to her other self, "Because she is not weak. Far from it. She's an equal to my own power, despite not having the Great Four."

'Fractured' Milla felt honored to be praised as such by Milla, "Milla…"

Milla then returned back to the matter at hand, "In any case Maxwell, answer my question. What happened between you and the human, Milla Kresnik? Is there any relation to why you created the schism that separated Elympios and Rieze Maxia?"

Maxwell, who had been refusing to even listen to Milla's question, suddenly was at full attention, "Where did you hear that name?!"

"It's been ingrained in Nia Khera folklore but unfortunately… the story's details have been lost throughout the ages." Jude answered.

"Ah… so the prime dimension has lost the history…" Maxwell concluded, "The fact that you have entered a different dimension to seek an answer, I assume that one of you is a descendant of the Kresnik Clan."

Milla nodded and revealed Ludger behind her, "Yes. Ludger is a descendant of that lineage. It can almost be said that he is a direct descendant, but there is no way to confirm that." Maxwell continued to stare at Ludger, as if measuring his power. Milla continued to speak, "Now Maxwell, I want you to tell us everything. Did you name me after her? After Milla Kresnik?"

"And why would you even want an answer to that?" Maxwell challenged, "The answer serves no point or cause for you."

"Because I want to know about myself." Milla responded, "I want to know the reason you gave me this name, the history behind it. In a sense, I want some form of closure. You should know Maxwell, you and I were never close, but you gave me this name. I want to know… what went through your mind when you gave me this name."

"You 'want to know'." Maxwell shut his eyes, actually even smiling as he reminisces through the past, "How very human… completely unlike the Milla I know of. Fine, I shall give you the answer you seek." Maxwell opened his eyes and looked directly at Milla, "Milla Kresnik… even now, you share the same trait of wanting to know more… just like her."

"What do you mean?" Milla asked. Jude was wondering the same thing.

"That woman pestered me incessantly once she learnt she could summon me." Maxwell explained, "Every time, she would ask 'why does this happen?' 'How does this work?' and other tedious questions. She wanted to know everything! Human curiosity has no limits or boundaries, always seeking answers to their questions. It never ceases to amaze me."

Milla actually had to agree with Maxwell here, "Indeed. Humans will always continue on the path of knowledge, ignoring all warnings or dangers it brings to their lives. They would continue to pursue on this path even if it meant their own destruction. But despite that, this is one of the traits that give humans their strength."

As Jude listened to Milla, he wondered if what she said was a direct reference to him. That was how they first met after all. It was his curious nature of following Milla when he first saw her at Fennmont. He could have just backed away and their destinies would have been different. Instead he followed her, snuck into the Laforte Research center with her. His curiosity led to this.

Maxwell continued with answering Milla's original question, "When Spyrix began to drive spirits and humans apart, Milla stood against it. In her path to understand spirits, she represented more than just human beings. She was hope. All of her efforts… everything was for the benefit of both spirits and humanity. Milla… was something we have never seen at the time, a brilliant sight to behold." Maxwell paused for a moment as he was almost lost in his own story, "As time went on, humans slowly supported with Milla's ideals and flocked to her side." Maxwell then looked at Ludger, "Thus began the lineage of your clan. The Kresnik clan." Ludger's eyes widened at this. Now he learnt something valuable about his family origins as well.

Milla shifted her posture, "And yet… I understand that Chronos didn't think much of her."

Maxwell nearly scoffed at that statement, "Chronos never thought much of _any_ humans. In the end, he always found them to be inadequate beings that need to prove their worth, no matter what they have done. Milla Kresnik was a prime example. Despite her efforts, Chronos thought little of her."

"I see…" Jude said slowly, "So that's the reason for Origin's Trial. For humanity to prove their worth."

"So what happened to Milla Kresnik?" Ludger asked.

"She was driven to her death by the humans who were members of her own clan." Maxwell said with regret.

"Why didn't you save her?" Milla questioned.

"I never saw it coming." Maxwell replied, "As time went on, the Kresnik clan had been divided, some seeking to exploit the spirits for their own benefit. Milla stood against this of course, and in return, they repaid her efforts with her death. Thus I concluded that the schism was the only solution. I divided the world and only selected humans that shared Milla's ideals on the ark." Maxwell stopped speaking, recalling the next feature of events, "However, Milla did something I did not expect. She refused my invitation. Instead of coming to the ark, she chose instead to stand with the very humans who actually had turned against her!"

Milla was surprised to hear Maxwell expressing anger in his words, "So you saw her action to stay behind as an act of betrayal."

"What else am I supposed to believe?" Maxwell said, "Milla had sided with the humans who would pursue their own selfish desires rather than accept my invitation. That was a rude, but a much needed awakening for me. When presented with great power, humans cannot control themselves. The fact that humans have not surpassed Origin's Trial is a testament to that."

"And did you speak to Milla about her intentions?" Milla questioned. When Maxwell went silent, she added in, "Or were you simply afraid of what her answer would be? Afraid to find out her motivations, her intentions, her reasons… and what she truly meant to you."

Maxwell could not answer to that, so he decided to take a different approach, "Milla, I am sure you have seen more than enough to understand the hubris and cruelty that humanity is able to do. The fact you have a companion from the Kresnik clan is more than enough to prove my words. And yet… you still choose to side with them?!"

Milla however was not swayed by Maxwell's words, "It is a duty that I, Milla Maxwell, must fulfill!"

Maxwell then turned to 'fractured' Milla, "And what about you? Do you agree to this view? Do you also side with humans? As a 'Milla Maxwell' of your own, where do you stand?"

The party's gaze shifted to 'fractured' Milla. She glared back at Maxwell without flinching, "I… don't know whether humans or spirits are right or wrong… but…" She then turned to Milla, "But I want to help Milla in her mission."

Maxwell returned his attention to Milla, "So… you have a new mission now? Different to the duty that was originally assigned to you?"

Milla nodded, "Yes I have…" Milla turned to Jude, who smiled back at her. She also looked at 'fractured' Milla, Ludger and Elle. Then she looked back at Maxwell, "And in this mission… I am not alone."

Maxwell shut his eyes, almost as if in regret, "I see… even now, you choose to part ways with me."

"Even if you are not of this dimension, the fact that you chose a different path…" Maxwell shook his head, "It does not matter. Do whatever you wish, it is no longer my decision."

Before Milla could say anything, Gaius and Muzet finally returned to the party with the defeated 'Muzet' behind them, lying down but floating in the air. From the looks of it, Muzet seemed to be using some art to do so, keeping 'Muzet' afloat. The fractured 'Muzet' was unconscious and her entire features were dark in color. When they neared the party, the unconscious 'Muzet' released some sort of purple gas, signifying she was the divergence catalyst, reacting to Ludger's Chromatus.

"Gaius! You managed to defeat her!" Jude cried out.

Gaius nodded, folding his arms on his chest, "Yes. Was there any doubt in our abilities to stop a fractured 'Muzet'?"

Muzet giggled, poking the unconscious 'Muzet' on the cheek, "She was really noisy too! Kept calling me a fake and everything. That was really mean of her." Muzet made a pout, glaring angrily at her unconscious twin self.

Gaius looked at the defeated Maxwell and then said to Milla, "It looks like you have defeated Maxwell on your side. Did you get the answer to your question?"

"We got more than that your majesty!" Elle said happily, answering for Milla, "My Milla was so cool! She went around, beating that old guy on the throne-thingy with that Milla Maxwell! They both looked really happy too since they both got an answer they wanted!"

Gaius seemed impressed at that, turning to 'fractured' Milla, "Although I do not know what Elle meant, I assume you have found an answer… to your identity?"

'Fractured' Milla nodded, "That's right... I have."

Gaius could even feel the self-confidence that 'fractured' Milla carried in her voice and posture. From his viewpoint, it felt like 'fractured' Milla and the prime Milla were the same. Yet, despite the same way they carried themselves, there was now a distinct difference between the two. Milla had the confidence of a leader while 'fractured' Milla seemed to have earned her own self-respect. This was what he was feeling.

"I see…" Gaius said finally to 'fractured' Milla, "That is good to hear then." Gaius then turned to Ludger, "If Milla already has her answer, then we no longer have business remaining in this dimension any longer. Ludger, this 'Muzet' is the divergence catalyst. You know what to do."

Ludger nodded and transformed into his level three Chromatus form, approaching the unconscious 'Muzet'. Maxwell's eyes widened at the sight, not having seen the powers of Chromatus in a very, very long while. The power granted by the Great Spirit of Time, Chronos. But now it did not matter. He was a fractured being, and soon, this dimension would be obliterated.

Milla saw Maxwell was upset and spoke to him one final time, "This is no cause for sadness Maxwell. Even though we will be separated, the bonds that tie us together cannot be so easily severed."

Much to Maxwell's shock, Milla began humming the hymn of proof. Even Ludger was frozen stiff at the melody, not because he was shocked but because of how much it meant to him. This was the song his brother, Julius, had sung so many times to him in the past. He was so lost in thought that it was only by realizing that Muzet was watching him that he remembered he had a duty to fulfill. With his lance, he stabbed the unconscious 'Muzet' in the chest, before pulling out the catalyst, which was stuck at the end of his lance.

Muzet was almost tempted to poke the little catalyst when Gaius's glare stopped her. "You're no fun…" Muzet pouted.

Maxwell immediately shut his eyes one final time, listening to the melody he had not heard in so long, "Yes… this melody…" For an instance, it was almost as if Maxwell had been transported in time, back to an era when Milla Kresnik first enchanted him. Her soothing voice, carrying on like a wind through the peaceful skies. Despite her 'betrayal', in spite of his claim that he no longer thought of her, deep down, Maxwell never forgot about her. He could not. There was no way he could erase his memory of her. "Yes… this is the melody. How I have cherished this. No matter what happened, you were always… always..."

For some strange reason, when Milla heard that, she wanted to comfort Maxwell. He may have not been a father figure to her, but he was still the one that had given the name 'Milla' to her. She stretched out her hands, as if reaching out to the fractured Lord of Spirits. She stopped humming, but the melody of the hymn of proof was still heard through the echoes of the place. But then something stopped her. Someone grabbed her hand and Milla followed the arm, which was 'fractured' Milla.

"Milla…?" Milla muttered but all 'fractured' Milla did was shake her head, holding Milla's hand. The message was clear. This was a fractured dimension and this Maxwell would soon be gone. There was no point in getting attached to this fractured Maxwell now. Milla understood and gave a nod of thanks, her arm relaxing. Only then did 'fractured' Milla release her hold.

Then, in an instant, the catalyst on the tip of Ludger's lance broke apart. The world broke apart into tiny pieces like glass breaking. The image of the fractured Maxwell enjoying the hymn of proof was the final thing everyone saw. Finally, silence.

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N: I apologize for the lack of screen-time for both Muzet and Gaius. Don't worry though, the next character arc will focus on these two... Just a heads up, this story will cover two more character arcs (not including Gaius and Muzet) before it goes for the final arc. This story will soon come to an end T_T  
And also, I hope you guys liked 'fractured' Milla's mystic arte :D**


	24. CHAPTER 24: THE LOSS OF FRIENDSHIP

**A/N: Hello guys! I bring to you all the new update for this story! There's nothing for me to rant here in this chapter so I'll get straight along to responding to reviews! :D**

**MysteriousOwl: Oh wait, you haven't the whole hymn of proof? I'd recommend you do, it's really good! Hehe~ Yes, she finally gained some closure with Maxwell**

**DarkFire3501: Glad you enjoyed this story. I'll try to update this story whenever I kind (it's really tiring, lol)**

**ydshahid: Well considering how her mystic arte strikes the whole body in different positions almost at the same time, it might make sense? :P**  
**But in actuality, her mystic arte was inspired by Yurnero's ultimate technique with the same name from DotA (Which was inspired by Final Fantasy VII's "Omnislash")**  
**And no, my story "A New Beginning" does not follow this story's special rules on the Chromatus. And as for the dual mystic artes, I've never actually done that in the game so... it's not going to be easy for me lol**

**Riku Uzumaki: You are absolutely correct! Haha. Well to be fair, I was inspired by Yurnero's ultimate spell from the game DotA. But that guy's ultimate was inspired by FFVII's "Omnislash", so the end result is the same XD**  
**And yes, Milla's "Blinding Light" is my own creation.**

**MagatsuIza: "More romance scene"**  
**I'll see what I can do :S**

**Ace101Mega: Haha, haven't seen you review in a long time. Nice to see one of the reviewers from my early chapters showing up :)**  
**And glad you like the story so far! At least I still have the interest of my readers, hahaha**

**That Mysterious Reader: Cool eh? Which part though? :O**

**GroundZeroFirework: Yup! Well I say almost over, but it's going to be at least... another 10+ chapters or more, lol. Hmm... the hot spring scene will be an interesting addition, so I just might add that in. Thanks for pointing that out, hehe.**  
**Thanks mate, I'll try to do what I can**

**Aldehar: Hahaha, I noticed you haven't reviewed and assumed you were busy. And you ALMOST didn't make it since I was finishing up this chapter when you reviewed :3**  
**Yeah, he was Odin. Honestly I have no idea of his relevance to the whole thing. I mean, he was guarding that civilization for a thousand years? or something like that and I wonder if he existed in the prime dimension, destroyed 1000 years ago? Meh, I dont know. Other than the main plot of ToX2 (Pass Origin's Trial), some of them really confuse me :S Yeah, there must be plenty of fractured dimensions for fracted Ludgers to get to.**  
**Ah... well in the end, it's of the aura of Milla. The way she carried herself. Basically yes, he could tell from the confident Milla (just like the Milla of his dimension, but he saw prime Milla, so he knew he was a fractured dimension then).**  
**Yes! That's whta I do too. I imagine how this scene would look like in a manga or in the game. Seriously, my english is not the best and sometimes I just can't find the word to describe the character's actions (which really frustrates me).**  
**Woohoo! Yeah I decided to make 'fractured' Milla's fighting style to be one of speed. Thus a highly different way of fighting compared to Milla (who uses a mix of swords and artes). Ah, while it's true she looks like prime Milla, she's now different in the sense of her combat style, looks and speech. I try to make fractured Milla's speechy more casual and humanlike, while prime Milla speaks in a more... how to say... formal manner? I hope I managed to convey that T_T**  
**Yup! They did use a linked arte, which I just created on my own. Hahaha, I'm glad my writing managed to give you the image of Maxwell being ganged up by a number of 'images' of fractured Milla. That's got to be scary for him O_O Yeah, I know what you mean. While 'Elemental Mastery' is not my favorite mystic arte (I just love 'Eternal Waltz', the wya Ludger slashes like crazy and his scream XD), I do like the way she shouts "ELEMENTAL MASTERY!" its like... damn!**  
**Indeed, you just don't mess with two Millas together :P but now that fractured Milla has gained her own identity, prepare for her to bring hell when fighting with the party, muahahahah**  
**Ah yes, Muzet was the catalyst and honestly, I felt that was no need. Kinda pointless in the game, like... ugh another boss fight lol. Hehe, glad you liked Elle being cute. While her character is not too hard to write, it's not the easiest to have her 'involved' in the story, so I try to insert her whenever I can without trying to make it 'Here Elle, have some screen time!' kind-of thing. **  
**Well I'm glad you enjoyed that last chapter. Just glad you made it to give me your thoughts before I posted the new chapter :3 Thanks for your support mate!**

**And with that, that ends the reviews! I hope you all will enjoy this chapter and let me know your thoughts!**

**CHAPTER 24: THE LOSS OF FRIENDSHIP**

Everyone was back in the prime dimension, returning at the exact spot when they left for the fractured dimension. It was like they had never left. It was interesting how just a moment ago, everyone was in the Temporal Crossroads, a different dimension no less. And now, in just a second, they were back in Elympios.

Gaius and Muzet separated from the party as soon as they returned to the prime dimension. Gaius stated that they have helped Ludger in his mission, so the King of Rieze Maxia wanted to attend to other things. Muzet, being the usual care-free spirit, followed Gaius to accompany him. She insisted that Gaius looked 'lonely' so she wanted to keep him company. With a quick goodbye to Jude and Milla, Gaius and Muzet were gone.

Milla was staring into space, thinking about her meeting with the fractured Maxwell. While she did experience some form of closure from finding out about the origin of her name, she felt that she earned more closure from actually meeting Maxwell again. She learnt so much about her predecessor, especially the reason why Maxwell created the schism and the depth of his relationship with Milla Kresnik. And of course, it was actually good to see him again. The two did not end things in the best of ways a year ago, so seeing and speaking with him again, even if it was a fractured Maxwell, was enough for Milla.

Now back in the prime dimension, Jude just had to ask, "Milla, why did you hum that tune?"

Milla stared at Jude for a moment, before a smile came to her, "I honestly do not know. The tune… it just popped into my head, like a feeling I could not put into words." Milla then looked up at the sky, "Although he was not the Maxwell I knew… I just hope… that my words still reached him. All I can do now is to live by my words, my mission."

"I'm not entirely sure what happened between you and the Maxwell you knew," 'Fractured' Milla said, "But… I think just like 'that' Maxwell, he will probably let you go with a smile."

Milla nodded to her twin self, "Thanks Milla…" She then faced Ludger, "And I also owe my thanks to you Ludger. It is thanks to your power that I was able to understand the history of my predecessor and also gain some form of closure through that." Milla then placed her finger on her chin, "Unfortunately, I wasn't able to learn the whole truth about Milla Kresnik."

"Sorry…" Ludger apologized.

Milla shook her head, "It's not your fault."

"I guess it's almost impossible to know everything about a person from two thousand years ago." 'Fractured' Milla offered.

"That is true." Milla said, agreeing with that statement.

"Still though," Jude started, joining the conversation, "Milla Kresnik just couldn't abandon those left in Elympios to die. Even though she wanted to be with Maxwell, she chose to stay with those in Elympios."

"She chose… to stay in Elympios…" Milla repeated slowly. As she thought about it, Milla then came to a conclusion, "Then…"

Jude nodded, looking directly in Milla's eyes, "Yes. The world that Milla Kresnik dreamed of creating… is the exact same world that we wish to create now."

"She did not wish to flee to a world that only offered salvation to only a select few." Milla realized. Now the pieces were coming together.

Jude once again nodded, "She chose to stay in Elympios but…" Jude looked away, somehow feeling sad at the fate of Milla Kresnik, "I'm sure that Milla Kresnik truly wanted to be with Maxwell, by his side." Jude looked back at Milla, "So that… both of them could create their perfect world together." When Milla said nothing, Jude continued to speak, "We've now learned that our dream… to create a world for both humans and spirits to live together in harmony… isn't a new dream. But it is a dream that have been in existence for ages."

"And we will make their dreams… and our dream comes true." Milla affirmed, "For Milla Kresnik's sake… as well as our own."

'Fractured' Milla could not help but smile at the exchange with Jude and Milla, "And we'll all help to make sure your dream comes true." Ludger and Elle both agreed, the two lending in their support.

Jude looked at all three of them, the little family, "Thanks guys…" It was then that Jude's GHS suddenly started ringing and he quickly picked it up, "Balan? Yeah, what can I do for you? No, the research team is not ready yet but we can slowly make steps to move to the next phase."

Jude continued talking on his GHS, instinctively walking away so that he would not distract his friends. While he spoke, Milla stared longingly at Jude. A small smile crept up on Milla's face, feeling the distance between the two growing.

"You might not be aware of it," Milla said to herself, crossing her arms on her chest, "But you are already walking ahead of me Jude…"

"But you two walk the same road." Ludger offered.

Milla turned to Ludger, appreciating the kind words, "That much is certainly true. But I also know that I will not be around to witness everything that Jude will accomplish. My time in the human realm… is limited, after all." Milla paused for a moment, "In the end, the most I can do… is to give Jude my support."

Ludger said nothing more. There was little he could say about that because it was true. Milla was here on a limited time. 'Fractured' Milla as well could only stare at her other self, not saying anything more. This was the fate of Jude and Milla.

A minute passed by before Jude was finally done with his conversation, flipping his GHS shut and returning back to his friends. "Sorry about that." Jude apologized. He then noticed that everyone was staring at him, "Erm… is everything okay?"

"Yes." Milla answered and quickly changed the subject, "How are things at work? It sounded like you got a lot on your hands."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I've got them all under control." Jude assured. He then got serious once more, "In the end, it looks like it's up to us to carry the torch that was passed down by Milla Kresnik and Maxwell."

Milla nodded, "Yes. And we shall all put an end to Origin's Trial, once and for all."

Both Jude and Milla were now so much alike. They shared the same passionate dream, the dream that was concurred after their journey ended one year ago. Now even though their dream was still far from achieving it, at least it was a possibility.

Ludger, 'fractured' Milla and Elle left not soon after, since Elle claimed that there was some sort of sale in the market. This immediately sparked Ludger's interest, especially since he wanted to look for cheap yet healthy, scrumptious tomatoes. So now only Jude and Milla were left, surprisingly alone in this area of Elympios.

Jude and Milla were now side by side, saying nothing and enjoying the company the other provided. No words were said nor was there a need to. They just wanted to enjoy the solitude, enjoy the moment. They did not wish to think of what would happen after all of this was over. For now, they had each other. Before Milla knew it, Jude had snaked in and grabbed hold of Milla's hand and she returned the grip. Their hands were warm just like the flushed cheeks on their faces.

"Jude…?" Milla said softly.

"Yeah?" Jude responded without looking at her.

Milla smiled softly, "Thank you…"

Jude did not know what Milla was thanking him for but he did not ask her as well. All he did was nod his head. It was the appropriate response for the moment. Both human and spirit… were joined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You mind telling me what kind of trouble you're getting me into this time?" Alvin demanded as he tried to keep up with Leia. The two were running through the Elympios streets.

A week had already passed since Milla ventured into the fractured dimension to learn about Milla Kresnik. While Leia and Alvin did not join them in that fractured dimension, they were already told about it when they met up with them. Leia could hardly believe that Maxwell, a Lord of Spirits, could actually become a fractured being. As for Alvin, he just preferred to not spend too much time thinking about it.

"We're going to see Gaius!" Leia snapped back, "He should be at the Elympios inn!"

Alvin was now a little confused, "Gaius? Why?"

"Alvin, didn't you hear about the latest scandal between Elympios and Rieze Maxia?" Leia cried out.

It took the former mercenary a moment before he had an idea what Leia was talking about. "Wait, you mean about the murder of the Rieze Maxian soldier by an Elympion?" Alvin asked. When Leia nodded, he was a little bit upset at the news, "Yeah, I've heard about that. Who hasn't? The story's pretty wild with the people and being a merchant, I tend to hear a lot of gossips. Some exaggerated, some completely wrong. So much trouble just for both countries to get along." Alvin then sighed, "So, what's this incident got to do with our good ol' King Gaius?"

Leia also did not enjoy the current situation but facts were facts. "Well apparently the one who… killed the Rieze Maxian soldier is someone Gaius befriended."

"What?!" Alvin sputtered in shock, "A-are you sure about that?" When Leia nodded, Alvin could feel a headache appearing, "Man… this is gonna turn into an international incident! What's Gaius gonna do? Man…"

"He already did something." Leia said.

Alvin turned to Leia, confused, "Wait, what?"

"Gaius… he had no other choice but to let Elympios take custody of his friend." Leia shook her head sadly.

Alvin thought about it, imagining what he would have done if he was in Gaius's position. Honestly, Alvin thought that if it was him, he would probably have tried to save a friend. But Gaius was different. He took his role as a King seriously and then, the answer was obvious. The choice and process might have been difficult, but Gaius had gone through it.

"If that's how it is… I guess Gaius made the right choice." Alvin finally said, "I mean, he is the King of Rieze Maxia. If he had to pick a side, no matter how painful it would be to him, the Gaius we know will always do it for the sake of Rieze Maxia."

Leia had to agree because that was how Gaius was, "Yeah… that's why I want to see Gaius, to see how he's doing."

Alvin tilted his head to the side a little, "Wait… I remember you saying that you found 'another scoop' before dragging me here. Don't tell me that you want to interview Gaius about this whole thing?"

"Of course not! I knew that's the only way for you to come along with me! I want to make sure that Gaius is okay, that's all." After Leia said that, there was a long pause before she finally added in, "Finding out the details is just a little plus."

Alvin sighed heavily, "Thought so…"

As the two ran through the streets of Elympios, the pair could sense the tense atmosphere in the city. The murder incident of Marksburg was already known to the public of both nations, and while the matter had been resolved, people were still worried over the looming threat of a war breaking out. While a war was highly unlikely at this point in time, diplomatic relations that turned sour could sometimes spiral out of control. Thus the reason of the heavy atmosphere that surrounded the people.

Leia knew Gaius was at the Elympios inn since she called Ludger through his GHS beforehand. Ludger was currently with Gaius right now. Apparently according to him, Gaius had been visiting the inn where the friends he had 'befriended' met. It had been three days since Gaius's friend, Kyle, had been handed to Elympios custody and for three days now, Gaius visited the inn. Obviously this was completely unlike the mighty King of Rieze Maxia, hence why Leia wanted to see how Gaius was faring.

Alvin and Leia arrived at the Elympios inn ten minutes later and entered the establishment. They found Ludger in the inn, without 'fractured' Milla or Elle. Those two were probably at Ludger's apartment. Ludger was hanging around the lobby, watching over Gaius, who was at the inn's lounge. The mighty King stood at the empty lounge, staring blankly at the empty couch. Muzet, as usual, was floating by Gaius's side. And unlike the usual carefree attitude she normally carried, this time she had a look of concern on her.

"Is Gaius okay?" Leia asked, approaching Ludger.

Ludger shook his head, "He says he's fine but… he's been coming here everyday and just stares at where those guys normally hang around. Kyle, Tanner… they'd always be hanging around here but… since that incident three days ago, Tanner or his other friends haven't come here. This was their usual hangout spot."

"Is Gaius trying to meet up with them?" Alvin questioned while looking at Gaius. The King had not even noticed Leia or Alvin's appearance.

"I don't know." Ludger answered honestly, "I think… Gaius just wants to at least tell Tanner his side of the story. There's nothing he can do for Kyle, the one in custody. But I think he at least wants to speak with Tanner. One last time as Erston."

Leia looked at Gaius and she now noticed that Gaius had a foreign object in the palm of his right hand. She took a step closer and realized it was a camera. '_Since when did Gaius have a camera?'_ Leia thought.

Finally Gaius turned to the trio, finally taking notice of them. He was completely lost in thought. "Ludger, Alvin and Leia…" Gaius started, "I apologize for not noticing you earlier."

"Gaius, you okay?" Leia asked with a worried tone in her voice, "About… what happened and everything…"

"I thank you for your concern." Gaius spoke honestly, "But my personal feeling of the matter is irrelevant. I did what I had to do as the King of Rieze Maxia. There was nothing more to it."

"But he was your friend!" Leia argued, "I mean… I know you can't do anything to hurt the relationship with the two countries but still… doesn't he mean _anything_ to you?"

"Do not be mistaken Leia." Gaius replied calmly, "I understand the friendship that Kyle, Tanner and everyone have shown to me. I have almost forsaken that idea until Muzet reminded me that being alone… solitude… is not the answer. I know that if I had been more open towards the Chimeriad, they might still be alive today. I understand all of this." Gaius then raised his right hand, looking at the shiny camera, "This… was a gift by Kyle and his friends. I had almost thrown this because I thought I did not deserve such a gift. But… through Muzet's words, I have come to understand that everyone needs friends who accept an individual for who they are. This gift… is a memento of that friendship." Gaius then looked at Leia, "So it is not that I did not value their friendship. I understand that completely. However there is nothing more I can do about it."

Gaius's words rang true. Leia knew it deep down as well. She just did not want to accept that. Ludger for once, felt powerless to help. His Chromatus power could not do anything to change what had transpired here. And as for Alvin, he was all too familiar with how unfair the world could be.

"So that camera…" Alvin pointed out, "It's a gift from that Kyle fella huh?"

Gaius nodded, "Yes… what of it?"

"No, nothing really." Alvin replied, staring at the camera before his gaze focused to Gaius, "I just think that if he was your friend, you owe it to him to at least do something about it."

"I told you, any actions done in Kyle's favor will…" Gaius was saying but Alvin quickly stopped him.

"I know, I know, you're the King and you can't do anything about it." Alvin interrupted, "But even you know that that detective guy set you up right?" When Gaius was silent, Alvin pursued the matter, "Trust me, I know how these Elympions do their stuff. Heck, I'm an Elympion myself and look how I was a year ago."

"Alvin…" Leia whispered softly. Alvin did lie to everyone a year ago and she knew the former mercenary was still beating himself over it.

"Even if they planned it all, there is no point in dwelling over it." Gaius stated, "Kyle will be prosecuted by Elympion law. There is nothing more anyone can do about it."

Alvin conceded to that, "That's true. No one can do anything about it. Nothing we can do for your friend Kyle anyway." Alvin then pointed to the camera Gaius was holding, "However… you at least it owe it to Kyle to make sure nothing like this happens ever again. That detective guy knows you're the King and I won't put it past him that he won't try and take advantage of that again. I'm sure even Ludger can attest to how low Elympios can be. Right, Ludger?"

"It's not surprising." Ludger said, supporting Alvin's words because it was true. He became a Spirius Agent mainly because he was _forced_ to by Bisley. A blackmail of sorts.

Gaius folded his arms on his chest, "What are you suggesting Alvin?"

Alvin revealed a confident grin, "How about we stake out that detective guy? A dirty man like him is definitely bound to have some dirt on him." Alvin then turned to Leia, "Besides, whatever we find out about him will definitely be a delicious scoop for you too, right?"

"I guess…?" Leia said with some uncertainty in her words.

"So what do you say?" Alvin directed the question to the King, "You might not be able to do anything for Kyle now, but you can at least do something to prevent an incident like this repeating, right?"

Gaius considered Alvin's proposal. It was obvious that Kyle was set up. It was clear as day by the way the detective spoke to him. And it was true, no doubt that the detective would not be ashamed to use some other tactic just to abuse his knowledge. However on the other hand, acting carelessly just for a personal reason was foolish. He was the King of Rieze Maxia and holds a tremendous amount of responsibility in safeguarding his people. That was who he was. It was how he lived ever since he had been the King.

Gaius wondered, what should he do?

**CHAPTER END**


	25. CHAPTER 25: COOPERATION

**A/N: Hey guys, I bring to you all the new update for this story. I apologize for the late update and everything. With that, I'll just get on with the response to reviews!**

**MysteriousOwl: Yes, even I am confused about how this all played out. I mean I understood what happened, but when I was writing this, I needed to think hard on how it happened so that I could advance this chapter.**

**Riku Uzumaki: Yup, this is basically a Gaius character quest, although it can be a mini-Alvin chapter as well. Yeah, that detective was a prick and I too, didn't like how he got away with everything. So this arc will bring justice to it all and closing up everything with Gaius.**

**That Mysterious Reader: Hahaha, well it's not really a spying chapter but you'll have to read on to find out. Progressing this chapter wasn't the easiest but I wanted to explore it since I really liked Gaius. Hopefully you guys will like it.**

**Mr. AE Hachi-Roku: Hmm, three different reviews on each chapter so I guess I'll respond each of your review through each review.**  
**1\. Haha, yeah I realize you tend to be gone for a while but at least you leave your thoughts when you do appear, so that's much appreciated. Yes, the game didn't do a lot to progress 'fractured' Milla as a character so since she lives beyond chapter 11, it's best to develop her, hehe.**  
**Thanks, I appreciate when you correct my errors. It allows me to improve :D**  
**2\. Lol, thanks that means a lot. I always thought my descriptions of a battle was bad but your words bring hope to me. And I'm sure yours isn't too bad, I'm sure you will improve the more you write :) Yeah, I dont think the game gave her any mystic artes, hence why I felt she needed one XD**  
**Thanks for pointing out about Elle's dialogue. As you know, I really try to keep the characters stay-in character, so I've already corrected the part. Elle did sound a little too formal and not like an 8-year old, so thanks!**  
**3\. Yup this will be Gaius's character chapter. Well I definitely plan to tie up all character chapters and whatever the game did before progressing to the final arc. It's funny how the soul bridge was created and we can still do other character quests and the bonus chapter. It's like Bisley went "Alright, guess I'll just wait here with Elle until Ludger is ready" XD**  
**Hey man, if you really write a story, let me know! I'll definitely read it and give you my thoughts. And if this story actually inspired you to write a story, then I'm honoured, hehe :3**  
**Anyway hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Demigod103: Thanks! I hope you'll continue to enjoy this chapter (once you've reached here, this is a response to your review in chapter 8 lol). As for Ludger, fractured Milla and Elle... well, I have something planned for them but I cannot say much more. You'll just have to read and find out. Will I let them live? Maybe. Will I kill them? Maybe. Will one of them die? Maybe. Huehuehue**

**Aldehar: Ah, that's understandable then. You do what you have to, but when you can read my story, I hope to hear your thoughts when you have the time, hehe. You're really busy so I hope you can take some time off soon, haha.**  
**Ah I see... I've only played Abyss and Xillia, so I won't know any of the past songs, lol. And I've already bought Tales of Graces and plan to play it soon, after this semester ends. I want to play it without any thoughts of essays and assignments *sigh*. And Indeed, writing with a foreign language is not the easiest but well... practice makes perfect, haha. Hopefully I'll be able to write better in future chapters.**  
**Yup, glad you understand that. There's a clear distinction between their character and it's actualyl quite easy to write Milla as a character. It is fractured Milla which makes it harder a little (for me) since I need to maintain her differences.**  
**Oh yes, how could I forget about the linked mystic artes. Frankly I never earned that in the game, but I've seen on Youtube how devastating they could be. But yes, seriously, the dialogue in Xillia 2 really makes me laugh... or give me feels, depending on it. I guess since ToX covered the party, ToX2 gives the creators chance to deepen the characters. Sometimse I just wished they gave Ludger a voice :( I mean, a silent protagonist doesn't work too well on a tales game. I can still see Ludger's character but man... if he had a voice, I think ToX2 would have so much more feels T_T**  
**Erm... this story is yes, 3 days after Kyle being taken into custody. But I don't recall much about a letter of recommendation O_O which part is that? lol. Hahaha, well Ludger is a tomato freak after all XD Makes me feel like eating spaghetti, imaging all those juicy tomato _ **  
**Hmm well Leia is always a caring person, so I reasoned that she wanted to cheer Gaius up. And about my choices in game, well I chose the decisions that gave me points with the character, so yes they were the kingly duties choice. I believe the choices that give points with a character are the canon choices, words or actions that Ludger would actually say/do. Of course that's just my assumption but I believe that's what it is.**  
**Yup! I fear some might say the previous chapter of Gaius being distracted as "out of character", but I believe that no matter how strong he is, Gaius still has his weaknesses. Yes, he did not act too remorseful when the Chimeriad died (in a skit in ToX2, he was a little regretful), but I believe having Kyle gone is more painful to him because Muzet told him that they were realfriends. With the Chimeriad, while they were actually friends, Gaius did not think so at the time. Now, Gaius was emotioanlly bonded with them. But well, this is just all my theories :P**  
**Well I have no idea of this recommendation letter, so I'm writing this arc without the use of that. I have already planned it out so I hope you'll enjoy what I have in store for them. **  
**As for the group photo, well... you'll have to wait... thats all I can say :3**  
**Thanks for your review! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Well that's it for reviews! I hope you guys will like this new chapter! Give me your thoughts!**

**CHAPTER 25: COOPERATION**

Gaius said nothing for a long while. His mind processed Alvin's suggestion. While the former mercenary's words had some truth in it, there were flaws as well. For one, acting on an unofficial issue would be catastrophic for the diplomatic situation if they were caught. For Gaius, it was not worth the risk.

"I will have to refuse your idea." Gaius finally said, "Whether or not an incident such as Kyle repeating is nothing but an assumption. I cannot risk getting involved in this as King."

Leia had a feeling Gaius would reject the proposal. Alvin however was persistent, "Come on Gaius. No, not Gaius. Erston! You said you're not the King, right?"

"And it is because Kyle thought I was not a King, that he got involved in all of this." Gaius reminded coldly, "I've already achieved my objective by posing as the scion of a wealthy family in Elympios, and I have learned Elympios culture. There is no more need for me to continue this charade."

"So… you won't help us then?" Alvin asked to confirm Gaius's decision.

Gaius nodded, "There is no need for me to get involved. What about you? Why are you so persistent on the matter?"

Alvin smirked, "Well I've got a little policy to try and clean up the dirt that's ratting in Elympios. I know, I know… it's not going to be easy, but hey, it's helping a little, right?"

Gaius said nothing.

"So you really won't help us?" Leia asked.

"Why do you want to help?" Gaius asked instead, ignoring Leia's question, "Alvin has told me of his own agenda but what about you?"

"Me?" Leia grew a wide smile, "Because this is to help your friend! And you're our friend, so that makes your friends our friends!" Leia then blushed as she mumbled, "Although this won't really help release your friend from Elympios custody, but Alvin said this is to prevent things like this happening again… and…"

As Leia continued muttering to herself, Gaius closed his eyes. He allowed the dark confines of his mind to clear his thoughts. He thought back to why he became King. He wanted to protect his people, those who could not do so themselves. He believed that those in power had the responsibility to protect the weak. That was his philosophy.

Gaius looked at Leia and said, "I cannot let my personal emotions get interfere anymore. Getting involved in this might result in an international conflict. I will not risk the safety of my people through my own rash actions."

"Gaius…" Leia whispered. She could feel Gaius's strong will through his voice, just like how he usually carried himself.

Alvin shrugged with little care, "Fine then. But we're still gonna go for it. And don't worry, if anything happens to us, we won't say we're involved with you."

Gaius made no response for a while, so Alvin took that as a yes. Gaius was quite the social oddball at times. Gaius finally turned around and started walking towards the entrance, Muzet following him as she floated by. Then before he walked out of the inn, Gaius stopped.

"I have other matters that I need to look into." Gaius said without looking at Alvin, "If you need my help, and if it is within my power to do so, then you know where to find me."

And with that Gaius left the inn. Alvin and Leia looked at one another, not sure what to make of that. Leia guessed that even though Gaius said he could not help, perhaps deep down he wanted to. But as a King, he was thinking of his position first. After all, it was because he hid his identity as King that allowed the detective to use Gaius's new friends to his advantage. Gaius probably wanted to avoid that. In a sense, Leia felt that Gaius was entrusting them to succeed in exposing the detective.

"So Ludger, what about you?" Alvin asked, "We could use your help. What do you say?"

Ludger answered without any hesitation, "I want to help so I'm in."

"Exactly the answer I was expecting out of you!" Alvin enthused, "Now come on."

"Erm… do we even know where this detective is?" Leia asked as Alvin led the trio out of the inn.

Alvin stood still for a moment and then faced Leia with a grin, "I have no idea."

"What?!"

The former mercenary started laughing, raising his hands up, "I'm just joking! Okay, what I said was half true. I don't really have a plan, but how hard can it be to find this guy? He should be somewhere in Elympios and all we need to do is find him."

"You make it sound so easy." Leia chastised, "In case you haven't noticed, Elympios is huge! If we don't have a lead, just how are we gonna find him?"

Alvin listened with a serious face and Leia for once thought her words knocked some sense into him. But then, Alvin started snickering, "Leia, Leia, Leia… this is where you leave it to Elympions to handle this. We know our way around the city more than you. Right Ludger?"

Ludger would have agreed to that if not for the look from Leia. He simply chuckled anxiously without saying yes or no to Alvin's question.

Leia made a pout, "Fine! Then why don't you show me that you can find this man then!"

Alvin winked playfully and led the trio. To Alvin, sometimes it was just too easy to rile Leia up that allowed her to get emotional, thus letting him have his way on how to handle things. Besides he was much better at planning things, so it was not like Leia had any problems with him taking the lead.

The three of them scoured the city of Elympios, exploring each region of the city. But while they had an objective in mind, sometimes they got a little sidetracked. For one, when Alvin spotted the blooming businesses nearby in the commercial district, he wanted to 'scout' his rivals. As a fellow merchant who was trying to establish himself in the market, Alvin still had a lot of obstacles he needed to overthrow. And 'scouting' what his rivals were doing was not a bad idea. Also being in the commercial district, Ludger took this opportunity to examine the goods. In particular, groceries he could use to cook. And to his joy, there was a stall with a basket of fresh tomatoes. Good, ripe and red tomatoes. He was almost tempted to buy them then when Leia had to rein him in. If not for Leia, Alvin and Ludger probably would have forgotten their whole purpose here.

"You guys are such a pain!" Leia groaned as she pulled Alvin and Ludger away from their 'distractions'.

They moved on from the commercial district and tried their luck on the central square of Trigleph. It was one of the most populated areas in all of Trigleph, mainly because the Spirius Corporation was located there as well as the central station. Nevertheless, the three of them tried searching for that detective. After all, Ludger recalled it was here in the central square was where the group encountered Kyle and his friends. And the detective.

"Hey Alvin, I've been wondering," Leia started while they searched in Trigleph's central square, "Was what you told Gaius true? You're trying this to clean up Elympios?"

Alvin grew serious, which was not a common sight for the former mercenary, "Of course. I was born here in Elympios, it's my country. No way am I going to allow jerks like him ruin Elympios. And people like him are scum who're just trying to serve their own interests. Elympios needs to change… change so that both Rieze Maxia and Elympios can work together."

"Alvin…" Leia was mesmerized. She had never seen Alvin speak so passionately about anything before. Now she knew that he truly loved his country, and wanted to improve it with his own strength. That was why he was doing this. It was not just for Gaius's sake but for his own as well. Ludger was impressed as well.

"But most of all," Alvin added in, "That detective messed up my meeting with a client a few weeks ago! I almost got everything done then that… detective scum came and said my business is illegal. That scared the client off and he investigated Yurgen and I. Then when he found nothing, he just laughed it off and went off. He ruined a deal for my business!" Alvin pointed at his chest with his thumb, "That's why I'm gonna get him for that!"

Leia sighed, "I had a feeling you'd have your own reasons for doing this."

"Hey I don't do everything for free." Alvin winked and then reminded, "After all, I was a mercenary once. And my motto as a mercenary was to help people. And then get paid for it."

Leia rolled her eyes, "Isn't that how it works with almost everyone?"

"Not everyone. I mean, look at Jude." Alvin said with a laugh, "That guy always does what he thinks is right. And that's good, but not everyone works that way, right?" Alvin nudged Ludger on the sides, and Ludger merely scratched his head. "So in this case, I help Gaius with this… and I get to settle the score with the guy who screwed over my business deal. Everyone wins!"

Leia and Ludger looked at one another and sighed at the same time. However in the end, Leia didn't mind. At least Alvin was honest about. If this was a year ago, no doubt he would have kept this to himself.

But Leia smiled at this. '_At least… he's changing slowly.' _Leia thought. '_The progress is slow… but he's changing.' _

**Skit: A family  
Present: Ludger, Alvin &amp; Leia**

**Leia: *Sighs* Still no sign of that guy anywhere…**

**Alvin: Hmm…**

**Leia: What's wrong? You've been like that for a while. Something on your mind?**

**Alvin: Something about Ludger's bugging me.**

**Ludger: Huh?**

**Leia: *Worried* What do you mean?**

**Alvin: Ah I got it now! *Moves closer to Ludger* You know, it's the first time I see you without 'your' Milla and that little girl with you. They're always hanging around you, I don't see you out alone anymore.**

**Leia: Hey, that's right. Normally Elle and Milla stick with him wherever he goes.**

**Alvin: So, where **_**are**_** they Ludger?**

**Ludger: W-why do you want to know?**

**Alvin: Oh? And why don't you wanna tell us? How suspicious. **

**Ludger: They're at my place. That's all it is. Milla's probably preparing dinner and Elle's probably playing with Rollo.**

**Leia: That's nice to hear.**

**Alvin: That must be nice… they're just waiting for 'daddy' to come home, eh? It's like a family already.**

**Ludger: *Blushing* It-it's not like that!**

**Alvin: Don't worry Ludger, your secret's safe with me. *Moves away***

**Leia: Yeah we won't tell anyone else! *Moves away***

**Ludger: Wait, that's… I… man… *Sighs***

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are we doing again?" Muzet asked restlessly.

"I told you, I have tasks to accomplish." Gaius answered as he walked on the streets of Elympios, "If you're feeling restless, perhaps you should join Alvin and the others."

"But then you'd be so lonely." Muzet replied, giggling and poking her finger on Gaius's cheek, "I'm here to keep you co-m-pa-ny."

Normally most would feel a great pressure just speaking with Gaius. Not because they were afraid, but because the aura Gaius naturally emitted was too great. His presence, his posture, everything about him exuded power. Only very few could talk to him without falling under this pressure. And only Muzet was able to actually tease Gaius in their conversations.

Muzet released a heavy sigh, lying down on her front with both her hands propped up on her chin, floating next to Gaius, "This is boring…"

"You're complaining more than usual today Muzet." Gaius stated.

"Well, because this is the fifth time we've walked through this street." Muzet pointed out with a pout, "We're just moving in circles."

Gaius stopped in his tracks and surveyed his surroundings. Indeed Muzet was right. They have been through this street a few times now. He even lied to Alvin at the inn that he an errand to do. In actual fact, he just wanted some time to think.

"This is really unlike you Gaius." Muzet finally said, "You're just not being honest with yourself."

Gaius turned towards Muzet, "What do you mean?"

Muzet giggled, positioning her finger on her cheek, "Well, clearly you wish to apprehend the detective at his own game, right? So I think you're just being stubborn on not wanting to help Alvin."

Gaius scoffed at Muzet's assumption, folding his arms on his chest, "Even if I feel that way, my personal feelings mean little in the matter. I have a responsibility to my people and I will not be foolish to jeopardize that."

Muzet started thinking again, before she finally said, "I don't get it." When Gaius said nothing, she took it as a sign that Gaius wanted her to clarify, "I mean… isn't it a King's duty to see bring justice to its people? Or something like that."

"It is true that it is a King's duty to bring justice when it demands it." Gaius agreed but then he argued, "However Elympios is not my country. It is not within my jurisdiction. And it is not of my concern."

Muzet sighed, "I hate this thing you call politics." The Great Spirit Muzet was giving up when all of a sudden, she brightened up, "Oh, but, but… I thought Elympios and Rieze Maxia are trying to cooperate with one another?"

Gaius nodded, not sure where Muzet was going with this, "That is correct. We have officially declared peace and friendship between our two countries a while ago during the peace ceremonial talks. However both nations still face problems and tension is still high. This is mostly due to the people not accepting the peace talks, especially the extremists from both sides."

"Then shouldn't you help Alvin after all?" Muzet questioned, brimming with a smile now.

"I've already told you…" Gaius started but Muzet cut him off.

"If both countries are cooperating with one another," Muzet said quickly, "Then isn't it in your best interest to stop that human who blackmailed you? I mean, he's obviously a dirty, no-good human! He might bring more problems. And since he's corrupted, aren't you worried that his influence might affect you own people as well? I remember you told me that Rieze Maxia sends people to work here as part of a way to learn one another's culture."

Gaius's eyes widened at that. It was true though. Corruption was one problem that he managed to dispose of in his country just by his direct rule. However, Elympios was a nation that had many problems. Corruption was one of them. In a sense, was it not part of his duty to help a fellow nation that needed help in such issues? Especially since it might affect his country if the problem was not taken care of. Elympios might be out of his jurisdiction, but as the ruler who was now an ally of Elympios, it was now his duty to provide assistance to Elympios.

Gaius now had his resolve. He had an objective. He had a _reason_ to help Alvin. His personal emotion in the matter was now intertwined with his responsibilities as a King. However he knew he had to approach this with care. Even if the logic of helping Elympios worked, tensions were still high. If done wrong, it could escalate to an international crisis. But removing the corrupted detective was necessary for the two countries to grow. In a sense, many saw Gaius as a man who could not be corrupted. He only focused on his objective, his mission and never on his own feelings. This set him to never be swayed by temptations.

Before Gaius moved on, he looked at the Great Spirit next to him, "Muzet… when did you actually know enough about politics? Your reasoning on the subject was… impressive."

Muzet released an amused giggle, "Spending all the time with you, I was bound to pick up something. I guess it's put to good use."

And in a rare occurrence, the King of Rieze Maxia chuckled from Muzet's words. "I see… it seems that you spending your time with me weren't wasted." Gaius then turned around and started walking, "Now let's find Alvin and the others."

Muzet merely giggled in agreement, flying behind Gaius.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ludger, Alvin and Leia finally found the detective. The unmistakable cowboy hat along with that moustache, there was no mistake it was him. They found him in a café, interacting with another man while enjoying a cup of coffee.

"There he is!" Alvin exclaimed, rushing towards the café, "Time to settle everything!"

"Hold it!" Leia cried out, pulling Alvin's arm, "Stop being so rash! What're you going to do? Don't forget that he's working for the law, a part of the Elympios government!"

Ludger agreed, "Leia's right Alvin. Besides, we need to prove he's a corrupt, right? If we just go in and beat him up, we'd just put ourselves in prison. We need to watch him."

Alvin shook his head, gathering his thoughts, "Yeah, sorry guys. Going in without a plan, that's not really my style anyway." He was calm by then and fixed his suit, "Alright, let's find a place to stay hidden and watch him."

Leia and Ludger agreed. There was a small newspaper stand nearby so Alvin bought a paper and the three read it while keeping an eye on the detective. But while Ludger and Alvin had their eyes on the detective, Leia took a glance at the person the corrupted detective was speaking to.

"Hey, I know that guy." Leia said when she realized who it was, "He's the head of the Ministry of justice of Elympios."

"So that means he's the boss's boss of that detective guy eh?" Alvin said while pretending to read the paper, "Wait, how do you even know that?"

Leia did a peace sign, "Reporter Leia over here."

"Right." Alvin said with a chuckle and then took a sneak peek at the man the detective was speaking to, "You think he's also 'in' with how his subordinates play?"

Leia shook her head, "I doubt it. I've read some of articles on him and he seems to fight for justice. I don't think he'd actually…"

"You'd be surprised at how strong of a front a person can put." Alvin interrupted, "Like me for example. A year ago, you all thought I was trustworthy…" Alvin then sighed, deciding to stop talking about the past, "Anyway we don't know whether or not that guy's good or not. But we can find that out another time. Our target is that detective guy."

"R-right…" Leia answered. Ludger stayed silent, something he tend to enjoy doing.

Ten minutes passed before the detective got up from his seat, tipped his cowboy hat to head of the Ministry of Justice and the paid for his bill. After that he left the café, entering the streets.

"Looks like he's on the move." Alvin said, crumpling the newspaper and throwing it away.

"Let's follow him." Ludger suggested.

The trio kept a safe distance from the detective, making sure they were not too obvious in tracking him while not losing sight of him. Well it was almost impossible to lose track of that detective, with that noticeable cowboy hat. The detective made a few stops, speaking with Elympios guards. Since the Elympios guards were part of the Justice ministry, the detective was technically their superior. Leia tried to listen in, but it was impossible at the distance they were at. In any case, the talk seemed casual and there was nothing off. Leia doubted the detective would do anything illegal in the open.

In a way, Alvin knew it was not going to be easy to catch the detective red-handed. After all, he managed to actually blackmail Gaius. While it was quite obvious that he set Gaius's friend, Kyle, into killing the Rieze Maxian soldier, there was no evidence to back up such claims.

For quite some time, Alvin, Ludger and Leia followed the detective. Before anyone even noticed it, they had walked to one of the deserted region of Elympios. It was an old apartment block, very much like Ludger's, but the area around it was desolate. There were no one in sight and Alvin knew that the detective led them here. The detective _knew_ he was being followed. The question now was, what would happen next.

"Looks like you guys want something from me." The detective said smugly, turning around to face them. His eyes instantly fixed on Ludger, "Oh, you're a friend of that Rieze Maxian King right? Gaius? Or that name he used, Erston." The corrupted detective started laughing, "So what? You trying to pick some dirt on me?"

"There's that," Alvin said, drawing out his gun and sword, "But I don't mind just beating you up for what you've done. You blackmailed my friend, sent a friend of his into prison and worse of all, you screwed up my business deal! So I'm just gonna deal with you personally. Do you want a receipt for a ticket to hell?"

The detective instead started clapping, "That's really inspirational. So in return, let me tell you guys something." The detective snapped his fingers and from out of nowhere, several people in black military uniform armed with different arrays of weapons appeared. Each of them wore a mask, hiding their identity. "You see, after my little encounter with Gaius, I made a little background search on him. And imagine my surprise when I found his connection to you guys. And what you all have in common is a feud with my little friends here."

"Exodus!" Alvin and Leia said at the same time. Leia and Ludger quickly drew their own weapons.

"Are you with Exodus?!" Ludger demanded.

The detective raised his eyebrows, "That's some accusation you've made there. But since you're all going to die after this, I might as well tell you. No, I've no connections with them directly, but I do call them from time to time. So long as we both serve our own interests, I don't see anything wrong with such a deal. And it seems Exodus has a bone to pick with you guys. You must have really pissed them off." The detective then snorted in laughter.

Alvin smirked, pointing his gun at the detective, "You know if the head of Justice hears about your connections with Exodus, you're toast?"

The detective scoffed at Alvin's words, "That's of course if you make it out of here alive. Have you looked around you, Mr. Svent?"

Leia gasped in shock but Alvin maintained his composure. "Looks like you did your studies huh?" Alvin said, "But clearly you underestimate us."

The detective only laughed at that. Alvin had hoped his confidence would throw the detective off but his bluff did not work. Alvin looked around him and saw there were a large number of Exodus soldiers. Even with Ludger and Leia with him, he doubt they could take on so many of them without injuries. Exodus soldiers were no ordinary soldiers after all. While there were weak ones, some of them are proficient in battle. This could get ugly for them.

"Don't worry," A deep voice said from the entrance of the apartment blocks, "They're not alone in this."

"That voice…!" Ludger whispered.

Ludger, Alvin and Leia turned around and found Gaius and Muzet at the entrance. The Exodus soldiers all focused their attention at the two newcomers and upon realizing who it was, were now much more hesitant. Even the detective found this troubling.

"W-what are you doing?!" The detective exclaimed, pointing his finger at Gaius, "I-if you get involved, you know what will happen?"

Gaius nodded, "I am aware of the consequences if I fail. However…" Gaius then drew his katana, the long blade shining brightly as he moved into an attacking pose, "I will not fail!"

Muzet giggled at that before she started channeling her own offensive artes.

"Looks like the cavalry's arrived." Alvin said with a grin.

For the first time, the corrupted detective's face showed signs of fear.

**CHAPTER END**


	26. CHAPTER 26: MEMENTO

**A/N: Hey guys, I apologize for the delay but I'm afraid updates on each chapter might take 10 days or so now. With two stories to update and all, I can only write so much without being too tired. Anyways, let's get to responding to reviews.**

**That Mysterious Reader: Sure sounds like a fighting game, huhuhu**

**MysteriousOwl: Thanks! Erm... I guess it was sort of solution huh? lol**

**TheAnime4Fan: Hehe well, after hanging around Gaius so much, she's bound to pick up something! In this case, she helped to remind Gaius the way around politics so that he can still help :)**

**chronotimeguard: Yes I know what you mean. Gaius's character quest was fine with the ending but the fact the detective got away with it just left a bad taste in my mouth. So yes! Let's take care of that piece of shit in this story :D**

**Riku Uzumaki: True. With a guy like him, it's no surprise he could have some dealings with Exodus but as you said, the game never explored too deep on that guy.**  
**Ah yes, with 'fractured' Milla here, it's no surprise to be teased about it on such matters. And knowing 'fractured' Milla's temper, I doubt anyone would want to tease her without tasting her wrath, bahaha**

**LXPJU5T1FY3R: Yup, I wholeheartedly agree. While Gaius's last chapter was good, the fact the detective got away with it just pissed me off! So yes, it's nice to see that the detective actually got what's coming to him (in this story anyway). Haha, yeah if Alvin and Rowen were present, Ludger would have been teased mercilessly. I feel if Ludger actually had a voice, the skits in ToX2 would be so much more interesting! Too bad he didn't.**  
**Dont worry, we only have one more character chapter (I'm guessing you might know which one) before we finally reach the end of this story! And yes,. I know what you mean. Just seeing the true ending, with the music accompanying it... it's just... ugh! FEELS! T_T**

**Mango Bunny: Well, they are countries after all. While I can understand seeing it as different world in ToX, it's obvious they are not in ToX2 since Marksburg can connect the two lol. So countries is the rightful term (and I think they said so too in ToX2?).**  
**Yes! Ludger X all the way!**

**Radomaru: Thanks! And yes, that guy never got what was coming so in this story, he gets it! D:**  
**Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed that little skit there. As for the Muzet bit, I felt she should learn some things after hanging around Gaius for so much. And you know how sometimes it takes a person outside of your own perception to see the flaws? Or something like that, lol.**  
**Yup! After all, I feel in ToX2, Alvin's character development is mostly based on him trying to be a better man, to shed his character from ToX so I like to emphasize that.**  
**Hehe, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter on how the detective get what's coming for him!**

**Project AE Hachi-Roku: Hmm while the ending was fine since it showed Gaius had to make the ultimate sacrifice as his role as a King, I agree that it feels incomplete due to the detective getting away with it. And while the game never delved too deep into it, the possibility of him being involved with Exodus is always a possibility :S**  
**Ah thanks for pointing out that mistake. It's been fixed :)**  
**Alright I'll check out your story but I'm not sure if i can understand it since I don't watch/play Initial D and I never played the Persona series before so yeah :/ Hopefully I can still go through with it :D**  
**Anyway thanks for your support! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Aldehar: Ah yes, the weekend is always nice! Woooo! But damn, you must be REALLY busy! Hope you do well in your assignments mate!  
-Well RPG games I can pace myself and still keep track of time but I prefer to really focus on the game's story and everything without getting distracted on work so yeah. Ah I see... Guess I'll see how ToG is when I'm done with the semester  
-I'm glad you know how I feel. Or maybe that's how most who play ToX2 feels, lol. But what really makes me want to have his voice is the part in the game before Ludger kills Julius in that fractured dimension. Just hearing 'Ludger' speaking casually to his brother like... UGH! I CAN IMAGINE HIM SPEAKING NORMALLY IN THE GAME! *sigh* It really frustrates me. While we can get voices in his choices in the 2nd playthrough, it's just not enough T_T  
-Oh wow... I completely missed that side-quest! Strange... I didn't miss out on the optional quest on the golems though so I'm surprised I missed out on that. Well, looks like a 4th playthrough will be coming during the Summer holidays, huehue. So this unfortunately means in this chapter, I have made no mention of the recommendation letter (although I did cover my own version of what is to happen to Kyle).  
-Mhm, that's right. Spaghetti! hehe. Ah now that you mentioned it, sometimes both choices give points right? Like whether Ludger saves Rowen or Elize from the mob. Damn! Hahaha, okay I don't know which is canon now T_T Screw it, I'll just imagine it as Ludger being a do-gooder, that's his most obvious character, hehe  
-Haha well Alvin can be quite a handful at times, trying to act cool and all, lol.  
-Ah I did not mean Alvin wanting to make a better Elympios from his memory when he was 6 but of his view when he returned to Elympios in the one-year between ToX and ToX2. And besides, with how Exodus was acting in ToX, he can sort of see how Elympios is (the fact Elympios has a 'new world reactor' plan (or however you call it) to drain the mana of Rieze maxia).  
-Haha that's the thing about skits, isn't it? It's really nice to see characters interacting aside from the cutscenes. That's what I really love about the Tales series! And about the Gaius part, I feel making some comedic elements (without turning him into a clown) is how ToX2 dealt with Gaius, lol.  
Oh that's an excellent point. Liek I said, Muzet is one difficult character to write, so I forgot about the yakkity strap 2000 thing that can read a Spirit's mind. I guess in this part of the story, Ludger still has it but I completely overlooked it.  
-Well Alvin can be quite emotional when the situation calls for it and he goes in without a plan. This is one such example. And about the Ministry of Justice thing, no, nothing too deep about the whole Ministry of Justice being corrupted. What Alvin said was just an assumption abuot the Head of Ministry of Justice.  
And yeah, I always wondered what kind of situation Kyle got into that made him kill that soldier? Unfortuanately, even I couldn't think of something that could justify it and I expanded a little bit on what Gaius thinks of it.  
-Ah yes, thanks for pointing out that mistake! I've already made revisions on it. Hmm, I guess ToX2 sort of dropped the whole Exodus thing. I mean sure they existed, but they really became a group of people that just... disrupts thing. Like you said, like a bunch of mercenaries. And YES! That scene about the detective being afraid when he saw Gaius, I just needed to put that in! Serve him right for acting so cocky in the game on Gaius's final chapter! RAWR  
-Thanks for your support as always! And yes, you barely made it on time with this chapter! I was just finihshing up this chapter when you gave your review, so good job mate! Ah yes, this story will be ending soon (mainly because I really want to focus on "A New Beginning". I got so much ideas for that), but it's still going to be quite a few more chapters before this story ends! Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter! **

**Alright guys, that's it for responding to reviews! I hope you will all enjoy this new update!**

**CHAPTER 26: MEMENTO**

The detective could not believe his eyes. The Exodus soldiers he had called for help were being disposed of like insects. Ludger, Leia, Alvin and now Gaius with Muzet were cleaning up the Exodus soldiers easily. He knew they were strong since he had researched about them but he did not expect them to actually defeat all of these Exodus soldiers with just the five of them!

There were no civilians present since they were battling at an abandoned apartment complex, an old area of Elympios. This allowed the party to give it their all without fearing that their attacks might accidentally hurt an innocent bystander. And with each passing moment, the corrupted detective saw each Exodus member defeated. He could scarcely believe how this happened!

"So what brings you here?" Alvin asked as he blocked an Exodus blade with his sword before he shot the enemy in the head, killing him, "I thought you said you didn't want to get involved."

Gaius delivered a powerful slash on two Exodus soldiers simultaneously, killing them. "Do not misunderstand." Gaius said, his eyes fixed on the nearest enemy, "I would not have been involved in this if it was personal. However, by disposing of the corrupt, it is my duty to see it done."

"But this is Elympios." Alvin pointed out, "Why get involved in Elympios business?"

"It is because it _is_ Elympios's business that I must be involved." Gaius responded, "It is my duty to see that both Rieze Maxia and Elympios prosper together. However corruption is a disease in any society and if it is not dealt with, it may even spread to my people. I will not have that."

Alvin laughed while dodging an Exodus attack, "That just sounds like an excuse."

"Why are you even complaining?" Leia grumbled as she smacked the Exodus soldier that attacked Alvin, appearing by the former mercenary's side now, "We'd be outnumbered by now if it wasn't for Gaius and Muzet."

"Come on, can't I even joke a little." Alvin said with a laugh as he and Leia used a linked arte against a group of Exodus soldiers.

Meanwhile Ludger and Muzet worked together, with Muzet enhancing Ludger's sledgehammer with her mana, resulting the head of the sledgehammer to glow brightly with energy. Ludger swung his weapon in a circle, smashing away all of the Exodus soldiers surrounding the pair. Muzet then raised her right arm, shooting several bolts of dark matter energy. Each of the dark bolts of energy pierced through an Exodus soldier, killing them instantly. Then to finish it all, with Muzet's mana still on Ludger's sledgehammer, Ludger swung his weapon one final time, the dark wave of energy on Ludger's sledgehammer being released. _'Hard Chain Reaction!'_ In a manner of seconds, Ludger and Muzet managed to defeat a large group of Exodus soldiers and their numbers were thinning quickly.

Gaius stepped up next with a quick glance at Ludger. That one second look from Gaius was all Ludger needed to know what Gaius wanted to do and ran next to the King's side.

There were only three more Exodus soldiers and in panic, they all tried to make their escape. Gaius dashed in front of the three remaining Exodus soldiers and raised his katana before bringing it down with precision and strength, killing instantly one of the soldiers. Before the other two could run, Ludger appeared from the sides, delivering multiple slashes while dashing through them, like after-images attacking from different sides. Then finally Gaius and Ludger dashed through the two soldiers at the same time, sending one final slash through the two soldiers' midsection, killing them with multiple cuts on the body. _"Star of Oblivion!"_

With that, all Exodus soldiers were defeated. The abandoned apartment complex was decorated with the Exodus soldiers, lying on the ground, unmoving. The corrupted detective stepped back in fear and the party's gaze landed on him. Now that his 'bodyguards' were disposed of, he had no one else to rely on. The detective could feel Gaius's ominous presence approaching and while most would tremble in fear, the detective was still standing. It simply showed his tenacity and that was something Gaius had to give him credit for.

Then, out of the blue, the detective started laughing. Leia raised her staff in a threatening manner, "What's so funny?"

"The guy must have got screw loose being frightened." Alvin remarked. The detective was still laughing but he was slowly calming down.

Finally calmed down, the detective had a menacing grin on his face, "It doesn't matter what you all do, but you're just digging a bigger grave for you all!"

"What do you mean?" Gaius questioned, "Do you even see the situation you are in? We've found you being aligned to Exodus. You're guilty, no matter how you look at it."

The detective chuckled, maintaining a confident front, "Well that may have worked if you were in an ideal state or in your spirit-worshipping land but you're in Elympios!" Now Alvin was beginning to see where the detective was going with this. The detective continued, "You can 'accuse' me all you want but as far as Elympios is concerned, I'm a loyal servant of the Ministry of Justice! Furthermore, it's your Rieze Maxian words against mine, an Elympion. You should know how bad 'accusing' me will turn out." The detective turned to Gaius, "Hehe, what're you gonna do, 'King' of Rieze Maxia? Do you want an international incident that badly?"

Now Gaius could see how devious the detective was. Even when he was at a disadvantage, he could still cast a safety net on himself. The King narrowed his eyes, not sure whether to call the man's bluff or not. He had to consider his options now. One wrong move and it could spiral Rieze Maxia and Elympios into a war. By then, trying to create a trade and cooperation relationship with Elympios would be the least the least of the King's concerns then.

And Alvin knew the corrupted detective would stoop to this level. It was not surprising to find Elympions like him. This was what the former mercenary was trying to change. No, it _needed_ to change, for the better of the two nations.

"That man is right." A voice said from the entrance of the apartment complex, "You stand little chance trying to put that man on trial."

Everyone turned towards the source of the voice, not expecting anyone to come. It was a large man, sporting a bright red coat and a dark red suit beneath with white hair. On each of his sides was a Spirius agent, sporting a mask and a suit with a badge attached on the collar signifying them as agents. And slightly behind the large man and on his right side, was his faithful assistant, Vera. The large man, known as Bisley Bakur, had made an appearance.

"Bisley?" Everyone in the party said together, surprised.

The corrupted detective was at a loss as well, "T-the President of Spirius Corporation? What're you doing here?"

Bisley smirked and approached the party, taking notice of the dead Exodus members scattered around the abandoned apartment complex. "I was just returning from… an issue that needed my personal attention. My assistant informed me that my agent, Ludger, has retrieved an 'item' for me and I just had to see him immediately." Ludger narrowed his eyes, since the 'item' Bisley referred to was the Final Waymarker. Bisley continued talking as he got closer to the group, "Imagine my surprise when I find my agent, along with his companions, which includes the King of Rieze Maxia, taking out Exodus soldiers who was under an officer that serves the Ministry of Justice."

Bisley walked past the party, his large figure forcing the party to step aside. For the first time, Gaius felt the overwhelming presence of another that was like him. The President of Spirius Corp. continued walking on, approaching the detective with his two Spirius agents. He could feel the party's gaze piercing through his back but he ignored them.

Bisley looked down at the detective and once again, the detective could feel fear creeping up on him, "It's true that public opinion will not believe that you, an officer under the Ministry of Justice, is in cohesion with Exodus but that won't matter if I put my word that I am a witness of you working with Exodus."

The party could hardly believe their ears and the detective knew he was trapped. "W-what?" The detective stammered, "W-why would you side with them?! I… I…!"

Bisley grinned and glanced at Ludger before his gaze shifted back to the cowering detective, "Because it is in the interest of my top agent." Bisley then snapped his fingers, "Take him in. Once the Ministry of Justice contacts us regarding their 'officer', tell them of the situation. I'm sure they will have no problem of us handling things here."

The two agents next to Bisley saluted their President and apprehended the detective, who did not offer any resistance. The detective there was no point in resisting and the two agents led the detective away. Gaius had never seen the detective, who was always filled with confidence and arrogance, look so defeated and helpless.

Bisley then started making his way towards the party, this time clearly intent in engaging them in a conversation. Ludger and everyone in the party did not know why Bisley was helping them, but they were glad he did. Because while Spirius Corporation was a private company, its influence was huge over Elympios. It was no exaggeration to actually say that Bisley, the President of Spirius, was almost the equivalent of a King of Elympios. There was Chancellor Marcia in the Government, but her influence pales in comparison to what Bisley possessed. That was why if Bisley wanted the detective to be tried for corruption, public opinion would not matter.

When Bisley reached them, Gaius spoke first, "Why are you helping us?"

Bisley turned to Gaius and the rest of the party unconsciously stepped back. It was such a tense atmosphere, considering the two always possessing an ominous aura about them. Now they were staring eye to eye.

After an uncomfortable silence, Bisley relaxed, "I believe I made myself clear. I just wanted to help you because Ludger was involved in this. Or perhaps I did it as a reward for Ludger obtaining the final Waymarker."

Muzet placed a finger on her cheek, "That's awfully kind of you."

"Is that really all it is?" Alvin questioned, "Really generous of you to… go out of your way to do this."

Bisley scoffed at Alvin's words, "With the final Waymarker, I can finally achieve what Spirius was created to do. Helping you all in 'apprehending' that corrupted man and proving him guilty is nothing."

"So what's going to happen to him?" Leia inquired about the detective, "And… what about us?"

Instead of Bisley, it was Vera who answered, "He will be given a trial, with all his criminal offences out in the open. With what evidence we have, there is no doubt he will be receiving a harsh penalty." Vera then paused and fixed her glasses, "You are all free from everything. No charge will be acted upon any of you. As a matter of fact, you have helped Elympios greatly in this and we will be sure to inform the Government of your… good deeds."

"Now then, I have other matters to attend to at headquarters." Bisley stated and started to leave. However, he stopped when he was in front of Ludger, "Ludger… I'm guessing you don't have it with you right now." Ludger shook his head. "I see… as much as I'd like to see the final Waymarker with my own eyes, I still have matters that require my attention. I'd like you to hand it to me in four days. I am a very busy man so four days should be enough for you. Is that understood, Ludger?"

"Got it." Ludger answered flatly.

"Good." With his business done, the President of Spirius Corporation went on his way, leaving the party.

Leia watched Bisley disappear before she commented, "He's scary but… he really helped us out there."

Gaius had to nod in agreement, "Yes… if it weren't for him, the detective might have gotten away once more. However, he is also up to something. We have to be on our guard."

Everyone agreed with that statement. There was no way Bisley helped them as an act of kindness. Even if he claimed it was because Ludger obtained the final Waymarker, they felt that Bisley had an ulterior motive as well. What it was, they did not know.

"By the way… what's she still doing here?" Muzet asked, pointing at Vera. She did not follow Bisley.

The party did not realize Vera was behind them, who had a small blush on her cheeks as she fixed her glasses. "I need to speak with Ludger."

The whole party turned to Ludger and he was confused as well. "Speak… with me?" Ludger asked with an unsure tone.

Vera nodded, "Yes. Well, actually my sister needs to speak with you, something about your debt. She tried to contact you on your GHS but she couldn't reach you. So she asked me to tell you to meet her at the Elympios seahaven tomorrow, the one nearby the inn." Vera then paused, fixing her glasses, "I… will be accompanying you there as well. Knowing my sister, she might get sidetracked and I'd prefer she get straight to the point."

Ludger nodded slowly, "Oh… okay."

Vera then departed as well, walking away quickly in a business-like manner. Just as Vera left, more Spirius agents entered the vicinity but they completely ignored the party. They proceeded to collect the bodies of the Exodus members, cleaning the area up. It was scary how they worked so efficiently, like robots.

"So… I guess that's it?" Alvin said, running a hand through his hair, "I gotta admit, it feels… a little anti-climatic."

Leia knew how Alvin felt, "I guess… we should head back? Not like there's anything left to do here."

"I guess…" Alvin replied, "All I care is that the detective's gonna get what he deserves. I'm sure that's what Gaius wanted as well. Right?"

Gaius nodded, folding his arms on his chest, "That is correct."

An awkward silence fell on the group, with only the sounds of the Spirius agents cleaning the area being heard. Then finally, Gaius started walking and the rest followed, not sure what to do or where to go. To Gaius however, all that mattered was that he accomplished what he came for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Ludger went to the Elympios seahaven to meet up with Nova, Vera's twin sister. However when he arrived, there was no sign of either Nova or Vera so Ludger assumed they were probably late. Accompanying him was Elle and 'fractured' Milla.

"Guess she's not here yet." 'Fractured' Milla said, speaking out Ludger's thoughts.

"I don't wanna wait here for them." Elle complained, heading for the inn, "Let's go in! I wanna get something to drink!" Before Ludger or 'fractured' Milla even gave permission, the little eight year old went inside the inn. Just a second later, she rushed out, pointing at the inn, "Hey, his Majesty is – I mean, Erston is here!"

Ludger was surprised, "He is?"

"Wonder what he's doing here." 'Fractured' Milla wondered with her hands on her hips.

Elle thought about a moment and then said, "He looks like he's waiting for someone. I wonder who it is. It must be someone important if his Majesty – I mean… Erston is waiting for him." Ludger and 'fractured' Milla looked at one another, not sure who else would make Gaius actually wait for the person. Elle then raised her arm, "I'm going to see who he's waiting for!"

Before Ludger or 'fractured' Milla could stop her, Elle went into the inn. With a sigh, both of them entered the inn as well. The inn was fairly crowded surprisingly, with patrons occupying tables, chatting with friends and enjoying a drink. They found Gaius standing tall with Muzet at his side at the place where Kyle and his friends used to be.

Elle managed to find a table with a good view of where Gaius was. Ludger and 'fractured' Milla sat with Elle, watching Gaius from where they were. The King of Rieze Maxia and the Great Spirit Muzet did not notice them. They just waited for another minute when someone approached Gaius. Ludger instantly recognized who it was. It was Tanner.

"That's the Kyle's friend guy." Elle said, recognizing Tanner as well. 'Fractured' Milla also recalled him from the time they explored the Sapstrath Deepwood with them. Ludger and 'fractured' Milla then shushed Elle, trying to listen in.

"I heard about the trial." Tanner started, avoiding eye contact with Gaius, "That detective was found guilty and Kyle's sentence was shortened." Tanner then finally looked at Gaius, "That was all your doing, isn't it?"

Gaius gave a nod, "Yes, that was me."

"Why?" Tanner demanded, "If you're trying to apologize for lying to all of us, then-"

"That was not my intention." Gaius interjected, "I'm not going to ask you to forgive me. I deceived you and I can understand your anger. But I did not send the detective on trial to help Kyle's sentence either."

"Wh-what was that?!" Tanner was angered now, clenching his fists.

"It may be true that Kyle was unfortunately set up," Gaius said flatly, holding little emotion in his voice, "But Kyle also took the life of another person. He has to pay for it."

That was it. Tanner grabbed Gaius by his collar, but the King did not budge, standing firm. The inn grew silent as they turned to the argument between Tanner and Gaius.

"How can you say that?!" Tanner growled in anger, still grabbing Gaius's collar, "Wasn't he your friend? Or was this all just some sick game of yours, huh?! To lie to the people and hang around them?! Was that all it was?!"

Gaius shook his head and with little effort, released Tanner's grip on his collar. Tanner stepped away in anger but Gaius remained calm. "It's true that I lied to all of you." Gaius admitted, "I hid my identity so that I could learn Elympios society, to understand how you all think. But thanks to you all, that was not all that I learned. I also learned the true values of having friends and how friends support those that need it. That is why I know how much my 'lie' hurt all of you." Tanner's anger softened a little and Gaius moved to his final point, "That is why I did what I did. While Kyle's crimes cannot be reversed, I can at least do something to make sure an incident like Kyle never happen again. To make sure corruption is eradicated from our society. That is why I went out of my way to see that the detective is sent on trial."

"Gaius did it because he does care about you." Muzet added in, "I'm sure you know that. He might act cold, but he's a real softie once you know him." Muzet said seriously.

Tanner said nothing for a while, simply glaring back at Gaius. Nothing was said between the two. Then after a few seconds, Tanner turned around and started walking towards the inn's entrance. Gaius did not budge from his position, watching from where he stood. Everyone at the inn thought it was over and returned to what they were doing.

Tanner stopped himself at the entrance, his hand on the inn of the door. "By the way," Tanner said without looking back at Gaius, "Kyle's sentence… it's been shortened to just two years. Thought you should know. I still haven't forgiven you for lying to us but…" Tanner turned around with a small smile to his face, "Thanks for everything… Big.E."

Tanner then opened the door of the inn and walked out. Gaius wondered if that was a goodbye, a final encounter before Tanner cut off all contact with him. He did not know the answer but whatever it was, he was glad he managed to have one last conversation with him. Unconsciously, he reached into his trench coat and pulled out the camera that was given to him by Kyle as a gift. After staring longingly at the camera, he walked towards a table of the inn.

"Ludger, I need you to do something for me." Gaius said when he reached Ludger's table.

"Aww, you knew we were here all along?" Elle said with a pout.

Muzet giggled, "Well your hiding spot isn't really hard to find."

"What do you need me to do Gaius?" Ludger asked, getting up from his seat.

Gaius took out an item from his trench coat and handed it to Ludger. It was his GHS. He then cleared his throat, "I need you to call everyone over. I'd do so myself but I do not how to operate these devices."

An awkward moment grew between Gaius and everyone. Ludger accepted the task, taking Gaius's GHS and dialing Jude's GHS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nova, for the last time, I don't see why we should be a part of this!" Vera scolded as she walked away, "We're here only because you-"

But before Vera could even finish what she was saying, Nova pulled her twin sister back in with the group, "Aw come on, don't be such a spoil sport! Besides, Ludger said its okay, so it's fine! You always sound like a grandma when you complain about the little things!"

Vera's cheeks was blushing deep red at that remark, "Gr-grandma?! Nova!"

While Nova was keeping her sister busy, everyone else was already gathered up, ready for the group photo. Ludger managed to call everyone on their GHS and after a while, everyone arrived. It was then that Gaius explained that he wanted to have a group photo, something as a keepsake of their friendship. Obviously when everyone heard Gaius said that, they thought he was joking. But when Jude saw how serious Gaius was, he rallied everyone for the group photo. And here they were.

Ludger was busy adjusting the camera settings, making sure it was all set. In the meantime, Elle was helping by adjusting the camera stand's height. Ludger finished with the settings and thanked Elle for her help, placing the camera on the stand and returning to the group.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Ludger asked as he returned to the group. Everyone said 'yes' although Gaius said nothing.

"Hey wait!" Teepo said suddenly, "I want to check the camera out!"

"Huh? Teepo!" Elize called out and chased after him. Teepo flew towards the camera.

Just as Teepo reached the camera, the time went off and snapped a picture. Because of that, everyone was not prepared since Teepo went off. The camera printed the picture and Ludger revealed to the group what it took. Everyone had a good laugh as Teepo dominated most of the picture, its large mouth open wide and Elize clearly seen behind him. Gaius's face was covered with the palm of his hand, probably realizing the failure of the picture with Rowen having a hearty laugh next to the King.

"I-I'm so sorry everyone!" Elize apologized once she caught Teepo, "Teepo! Why'd you do that?"

"The camera just looked so new!" Teepo responded, "I just needed to see it!"

"It's okay," Rowen reassured, "We can simply take another one."

Ludger nodded, "I'll set the camera up again."

Once everything was set up, Ludger returned to the group and got on one knee, kneeling next to Elle's side. 'Fractured' Milla was on the other side of Elle, holding Elle by her shoulders like a mother would. Vera and Nova were on the far right, with Vera reluctantly taking part in the picture and Nova posing cheerfully. Next to the twin sisters was Gaius, with a serious look on his face and his arms crossed on his chest. Rowen was next to the King, his usual pose of his hand on his magnificent beard. Behind the pair was Muzet, floating casually in the background. Then there was Elize, just slightly behind Elle, waving at the camera and her plush doll Teepo floating next to her with a cheery laugh.  
On the far left was Alvin, with his two hands in his pocket and sporting a cool pose. Next to him was Leia, and being Leia, she had a cheerful pose as well. Then finally there was Jude and Milla, standing next to one another and a smile on their face.

The camera's red light blinked one final time before it finally snapped the picture of the group. Everyone, with the exception of Gaius, ran to the camera and checked the results. The photo was what everyone expected of it. A nice group photo in memory of everyone. When Gaius saw it, he knew this would be a wonderful memento, to remind him of friends he had in this time. At least this time he had a physical representation of it.

"This… is nice…" Gaius commented, a small smile on his face.

'Fractured' Milla nodded in agreement, "Yes... it is…"

'Fractured' Milla mainly focused on how she looked with everyone in the picture. She, Elle and Ludger, all three together. If Ludger did not save her when Milla was summoned, she wondered how the picture would be with her absent. But she quickly shoved those thoughts away because the most important part was that she _is_ in the photo.

"I'll make everyone a copy of this." Ludger said, taking the picture, "Then I'll give it to you all when I'm done."

Everyone nodded in approval. A group photo of everyone. This would be one of the most precious gift for everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

President Bisley Bakur sat on his leather bound chair in his personal office, waiting for the report to be handed to him. His personal assistant had called earlier saying she had personal matters to attend to so she would be late for work. Bisley understood and told her to take her time. After all, she deserved it for working diligently as his assistant for so long.

A knock came on the door and a Spirius agent entered the office with a file in his hand. The agent handed Bisley the report and the President thanked the agent before dismissing him. The agent then left the President's office. Bisley placed the file on his desk, getting ready to read the report.

On the file, the title of the report read…

"_Report on Julius Kresnik"_

Bisley grinned and opened the file, "Let's see what you've been up to, Julius…"

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N: I hope you liked the reference of the group photo happening here from the one in the game's credits :D**


	27. CHAPTER 27: HOT SPRING

**A/N: Hey guys I bring to you all the new update to this story! I apologize for the delays but keeping up with two stories is really exhausting (not to mention keeping up with uni). So with that, let us now go to responding reviews!**

**Project AE Hachi-Roku: Awww yeah, the hot springs! XD you guessed right!**  
**-Yeah, that group photo from the credits was just so special! I just had to include that in! And err... yeah that's from game logic and their timing is a little off in the game. I mean, Bisley goes to the Land of Canaan and we still manage to do side-quests? XD I thought we're in a hurry!**  
**-Don't worry I like your new story. Although I'm waiting for an update from you. When can we have that? *hint hint***

**MysteriousOwl: Mmm... not really no**

**MagatsuIza: It did, didn't it? lol**

**U-Know Yunho: Yes the group picture is beautiful *sniff sniff***  
**-Yeah Jura, shut up**

**Silius1: I'm aware of Ludger having a voice in the 2nd playthrough. I just wished they gave him a voice from the beginning so that he could actualyl speak in skits without him only speaking on his choices. Like the time when 'fractured' Ludger spoke to Julius befoer Julius's death. Seriously, his voice was great T_T**

**Radomaru: Indeed. Bisley always is up to something so him helping is really suspicious. And yes, screw the detective! He deserves what's coming for him XD**  
**-Yeah, I always liked that group photo from the credits and thought like... when did that happen? May as well put it down in this story, hehe**  
**-Yup, the thing about Gaius is that he is always adhering to his duty first. He will never allow anything else to compromise what he sets out to do, which really makes him such a strong character.**  
**-Ah yes, Julius has been pretty MIA, but I'm just dropping hints here and there about what he's up to :3**

**That Mysterious Reader: Gotta love photos :D**

**Riku Uzumaki: Yeah that detective deserved what was coming to him! :D and Bisley... well he has his own agenda, as always**

**Demigod103: Well you won't be reading this review since you made a review on chapter 18 but I'm just here to say that I'm glad that you're enjoying my story so much! I hope you'll read this response soon and continue for your support!  
-As for that skit suggestion, I'll try to see when and if the situation can come up for that. And if it does, I will credit you for the idea :)  
-I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story! And of course I'll try to maintain the quality of my writing**

**0 Son of 7: So does that mean you've never played any of the Tales games? :O just asking, lol. Nothing wrong with watching walkthroughs.**  
**-Ah yeah I know that feeling. When Alt. Milla died, I was really crushed. I remember I had to pause the game after the cutscenes because I was just... so lost. Seriously her loss was just... UGH! I've been wishing for a moment where lives and when I realize there's no story yet (or not published online anyway), I decided to write it.  
-Really? Not sure who's OOC as I try to make sure the chars stay in character.  
-Thanks for your words of support! I'm glad you liekd the skits, and if you think my grammar was good, then I'm happy that I'm improving in that department, hehe.  
-About naming 'fractured' Milla, the characters don't call her fractured Milla, I just write that so that readers can tell the difference. The characters in the story call both Milla and Fractured Milla simply as 'Milla'  
-Ah yes... I'm also quite excited to write the final arc of the game for this story. Look forward to it!  
-Err... I'm not sure about your last question... Milla ten jump? Milla made Aghanim?**

**RKF22: Damn, read it all in one-sitting? Nice! Hope you liked it!**

**LXPJU5T1FY3R: Yes, that detective deserved everything that was coming to him! And I'm aware that the game allows Ludger to have a voice in the second playthrough, but when I mean I wanted him to have a voice, I mean where he actually speaks openly with the other characters. It's just annoying to see Ludger grunt in skits and only speak in his choices T_T**  
**-Ah yes, I'm also looking forward to writing the final arc of the game into this story! Look forward to it**  
**-Indeed what does to comfort Ludger during the final parts of the game will one of my focus. There's just so many things to take this story now that Alt. Milla is still alive, hehe**  
**-Well my ending is already sort-of planned but I'll see what readers think on how I should end it. Of course I'll most likely go through with what I have planned since it is my story :D**  
**-And yes, I'm aware your review was for the latest chapter, hehe**

**chronotimeguard: WHAT A TWIST! lol**  
**-Yeah that got what's coming for him! :D **  
**-Oh yeah I remember that line. Vera got a massive burn right there! XD **

**Well that's it for reviews! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

**CHAPTER 27: HOT SPRING**

"This is a splendid picture." Gaius said, staring at the picture in his hands of the group photo.

"It is, isn't it?" Muzet agreed cheerfully, floating slightly behind Gaius, "Everyone looks so happy."

Gaius nodded and opened his trench coat, putting the picture in one of its pockets. From where he stood, he watched everyone. Jude, Milla, Ludger, 'fractured' Milla, Elle, Rowen, Elize, Alvin and Leia. They were all people he could consider them as friends. And of course Muzet, who was always by his side. Reflecting on the past year, Gaius regretted he had never truly bonded with the Chimeriad. They were friends but they were far too focused in achieving Gaius's objective. And because of that, they probably never even considered themselves as 'friends'. Gaius promised himself that he would not repeat that mistake with his new friends. He could not afford to.

There were three photos taken in total. One with was in the possession of Gaius and the second with Ludger. Ludger promised he would make copies so that the others would have one as well. The third and last photo was in Jude's hand. The spyrite researcher stared at the picture with a smile. Looking at everyone together, Jude could not express how he felt with words.

"What're you smiling about Jude?" Milla inquired from Jude's side.

Milla's voice startled the spyrite researcher, "Oh Milla!" Jude quickly composed himself as he referred to the photo he was holding, "I'm just… looking at the picture really. And just looking at it, I… well, it's just nice to see all of us together."

Milla leaned in to see the picture. When she saw it, she could not help but smile, "Yes I see what you mean Jude. It is nice… to see everyone happy together."

Indeed everyone on the picture was smiling together. Even Gaius, who always had a serious-look on his face, had a small smile. Or not. It was hard to tell. Then there was Ludger with Elle and 'fractured' Milla. The three were like a family. All in all, the group photo was… perfect.

"After you complete your mission… this photo will be all I have of you." Jude said, still staring at the picture. Then he grabbed the glass bead that was close to his chest, a gift that Milla had given to him one year ago. "And… this as well." Jude held the glass bead tightly in his hand.

"We all have our purpose Jude." Milla replied, unable to offer any words of comfort to Jude, "And… my purpose… my responsibility… means I cannot remain in the human realm for long."

"I know… I know… that's why I'll hold onto these." Jude referred to the picture in his left hand and the glass bead in his right, "Because this is all I have to remember you by."

There were no words that could comfort either of them because they would never be together. It was impossible.

Nova and Vera were still with the party as well, the two twin sisters in an argument. Or at least it looked like it. Vera was scolding Nova but Nova was still in a merry mood. Ludger decided he should do something about them.

"What're you doing Vera? I knew you'd side-track from your job!" Vera chastised. Despite being angry, Vera still maintained a professional attitude, "It's a good thing I came along. Who knows what you-"

"Aw come on sis, don't be so uptight!" Nova interrupted, "What's wrong with having a little fun? Lighten up!" Vera was about to chew on her sister but Nova saw Ludger approaching and waved to him, "Hey Ludger! Just the guy I wanted to see!"

"Finally…" Vera muttered, fixing her glasses and moving into her business-like pose.

"Nova, your sister told me to meet you at the seahaven?" Ludger inquired.

Nova nodded with a smile, "That's right! I got something to tell you about your debt!" Ludger's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the debt. Nova then made a victory sign, "Congratulations! Your debt has been cleared!"

Ludger was not expecting that, "…Huh? Cleared?"

"Allow me to explain." Vera said, clearing her throat, "President Bakur felt that helping you all yesterday was not enough to express his thanks. Therefore, as thanks to Ludger for obtaining the Final Waymarker, President Bakur has cleared Ludger's twenty million gald debt."

"Bisley cleared my debt?" Ludger whispered to himself.

The party also heard everything and moved behind Ludger. Jude was the one who spoke up, "Bisley cleared Ludger's debt?"

Vera nodded, "That is correct. To thank Ludger for completing his mission."

"That is awfully kind of him." Alvin remarked.

Vera said nothing to that. Nova was the one that spoke next, "So Ludger, that means I won't be bugging you any longer! You gonna miss having a cute girl giving you a call every now and then?"

Vera fixed her glasses again and turned to her sister, "Nova, we're done here. We shouldn't disturb them any longer."

"We aren't done yet!" Nova responded and then pointed at Ludger, "I mean, paying back a twenty million debt calls for a celebration! That's why we're all going to a hot spring! Woohoo!"

"The hot spring?" Everyone said together, surprised by such a suggestion.

Nova was not finished, "Not just any hot spring though… we're going to the celestial hot spring!"

"Oh I've read about that!" Leia said excitedly, "It's one of the best ones in all of Rieze Maxia. If I'm not mistaken… it's somewhere in… err… Xian Du was it?"

"It's in Sharilton." Rowen corrected, "I remember accompanying Lord Cline and Lady Driselle some time back. Ah yes… it has been a while since I last visited the place."

"Can I bring Rollo?" Elle asked eagerly.

Nova gave a thumb up, "Of course! Pets and dolls are all welcome!"

"Yay!" Elle ran off, pulling 'fractured' Milla with her, "I'll go get Rollo right now!"

'Fractured' Milla nearly tripped since Elle suddenly pulled her along. "Elle, wait! Not so fast!" But Elle was too excited to listen and they disappeared from sight soon after.

"Then it's decided!" Nova said and then pulled Vera's arm, "Alright then, we'll meet you at Sharilton!"

Vera protested against her sister's actions as Nova pulled her along, not listening. They were gone not too long after.

"The hot spring…" Gaius said softly, folding his arms on his chest, "I guess this is a good opportunity to restore one's energy and wash away the aches and pains of battle."

Jude had to agree with that, "That's true. Lately the monsters in the Highroads have increased and just going to the Helioborg research is a real pain. But most importantly, Ludger deserves a break from all this."

Leia was brimming with excitement, "Ooohhh, I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun!"

Alvin smirked, "The celestial hot spring eh…? I hear that it offers a co-ed bathing. I'll be looking forward to that, if you catch my drift."

In response to that, Leia nudged Alvin hard in the ribs, much to the misery of the former mercenary. Everyone shared a short laugh before they separated. They all promised to meet at the hot spring in Sharilton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later at mid-noon, Rowen, Elize and Teepo were the first ones to arrive at Sharilton and waited for the rest of the party. The rest of the party arrived at different intervals but after an hour, the entire party had assembled. Rowen led the way since he was most familiar with the location.

It took a few minutes to reach their destination since the celestial hot spring was a distance away. After all, the hot spring was outside the city but still within the territorial control of Sharilton. When they finally arrived, the sight was magnificent.

The entrance of the inn was beautifully designed with decorations complimenting the entrance. The path to the entrance had a stone pavement which also possessed creative and stimulating art. It would definitely catch the eye of anyone and this was no different for Ludger and his friends. It was simply breathtaking, and this was just the entrance.

Rowen moved in front of the group and turned towards them, like a tour guide, "This is the celestial hot spring!" Rowen then held his chin with one hand, like a connoisseur judging the fine arts, "I must say, even though this is my second time here, the beauty of the designs and craftsmanship is a sight to behold."

"Whatever, let's head on in!" Leia exclaimed in excitement and went ahead of the group. The rest of the party followed suit, except Vera. When Nova noticed Vera was not moving, she went back to her sister.

Vera sighed and fixed her glasses, "I still find no reason why we should be here. This is Ludger's celebration."

Nova smacked Vera's back good-naturedly, although it nearly caused Vera's glasses to fall off. "Aw come on, don't be such a spoilsport sis. This isn't just for Ludger. You NEED a break too! Now stop thinking about work and just enjoy the day!" With that, Nova dragged her sister into the inn.

Once inside the inn, the attendants immediately greeted the party. Nova handled the reception since she was the one who booked the place. After the financial transaction was done, the attendants took the party to their rooms. They only used two rooms, one for the males and the other the females. Fortunately for them, their rooms were large enough to accommodate all of them.

Inside their rooms, each of them were provided with a traditional _yukata_, to accommodate to the hot spring atmosphere. They all changed into them quickly, placing their regular outfit in a neatly folded manner. Except Gaius, Rowen and Alvin's outfit since they were basically suits.

"Well, let's head to the bath." Alvin suggested before a mischievous grin grew, "From the looks of it, it looks like this inn _does_ have a co-ed bathing."

Rowen had a merry laugh, "Well now, rumors and facts are two different things. Let us see for ourselves if it is true."

Jude felt a little uneasy over the news that the hot spring had co-ed bathing. He just had a feeling the results would be disastrous. Gaius and Ludger had no opinion on the matter and simply followed Alvin and Rowen's lead. Rollo followed closely behind, keeping an eye out for any of the missing one hundred cats that he could enlist into his 'subjects'.

Much to Alvin's delight, the hot springs _was_ a co-ed bath. The males undressed and grabbed a small towel, wrapping it around their waist. They made their way outside and were greeted to a steamy, natural hot spring. The view was fantastic as well. Since the inn was located on a hill in a forested area, the sight was magnificent. It allowed guests to bath and enjoy in the warm water accompanied by a great view of the area.

There were two hot springs basically, one on the left and one on the right. Since it was a co-ed bath, there were no walls separating the two pools. And much to Alvin's delight, the women were all already inside the pool, although they had towels wrapped around their body.

"Well, this IS a nice view indeed." Alvin said, intending the double-entendre, "Pardon the intrusion ladies."

The moment they heard Alvin's voice, all the women turned around, pulling their towels tightly to their bodies. "Alvin! What're you doing here?!" Leia practically screamed.

"Alvin, you better have a good reason for being here." Milla said in a cold manner.

Alvin raised both his hands, "Hey calm down… it's a co-ed bath so we're allowed in here." Then in his most suave and cool manner, he said, "Now how about we just enjoy this bath together."

"I don't think so!" 'Fractured' Milla replied, clutching her towel, "There's no way we'd be able to enjoy our bath with you guys nearby."

"Yeah, you're starting to look like glasses-guy and that's scary!" Elle added in, sticking her tongue out.

Alvin was flabbergasted, "Wait… you say I look like glasses-guy? You mean Ludger's brother?!" When Elle nodded, Alvin lost it, "How does this make it look like I'm Julius?"

Elle merely laughed, not giving Alvin any answer. Rowen decided he had to try and reason with the ladies.

"So what do you ladies suggest?" Rowen asked, "This is a co-ed bath so it is not like we planned this. Will it be fine if we promise not to look?"

"I mean no offense Rowen, but we find that hard to believe." Milla replied. Despite that, Rowen felt a stab to his pride and he dropped on all fours, unable to stand the blow.

"So what do you want us to do?" Jude questioned but none of the women replied.

The situation now came to a stand-still. The women were not willing to cooperate but the guys were not going to back down as well. Rollo ignored what was going on and entered the left pool, enjoying the warm water.

Seeing Rollo in the water, Elize then had an idea pop in her head. She whispered the idea to Elle and Elle transferred the idea to 'fractured' Milla. 'Fractured' Milla then told the idea to Milla, who nodded in agreement.

"Very well then." Milla said suddenly, "I guess we'll allow the co-ed bath."

"Y-you will?!" Alvin cried in disbelief.

Jude was shocked by Milla's decision, "M-Milla?!"

"…However!" 'Fractured' Milla continued where her twin left off, "You're only allowed to bath inside his tummy!"

At this point, the males were all confused by 'fractured' Milla's statement. So instead of explaining, 'fractured' Milla stepped aside and Elize had Teepo in her arms. The guys did not know the significance of Teepo at first but after a while, Jude got the idea. But before he could warn the others, Elize released Teepo.

Teepo instantly expanded in size, growing to be at least four meters tall. And the first thing it did was swallow Alvin, its main target. Ludger was next, swallowing him before he could offer any resistance. Teepo then targeted Jude. Jude did not resist although he did try to reason with Teepo but he was given no mercy, being swallowed in one fell swoop. Rowen was next, who was still on all fours after having his pride shot down by Milla's words, so the Conductor was an easy target. The only one remaining was the King of Rieze Maxia, Gaius.

Gaius moved into a defensive stance, his fists drawn, "I will not have my bath ruined by residing in your stomach, Teepo. If you don't wish to be harmed, I would suggest you back away." Then he spoke to the women, "You should know that I have no intention of peeking on you ladies. Now order Teepo to back away."

None of the women said anything though and Gaius felt something amiss. Then, a soft voice spoke behind him, "Don't worry Gaius, it's just going to be for a little while." Then the soft, feminine voice giggled.

"This voice…" Gaius whispered then his eyes widened in realization, spinning around, "Muzet!"

But before the mighty King could react, Muzet snapped her fingers and Gaius could not move. An invisible force was restraining him and he was an easy prey for Teepo to swallow. With that, all of the men from the group were within the confines of Teepo's tummy.

"Now Teepo's too large to join us." Elize pointed out, looking at her enlarged doll.

"Don't worry," Leia assured the twelve year old, "Teepo can just bath at the men's side. It's all his for the taking now."

"I'm going to need all the space I can take." Teepo said, releasing a nasty burp. It was like he had just finished a meal.

Teepo slowly moved towards the empty pool but before it could enter the pool, Teepo realized that Rollo was in it. The fat cat was enjoying the warm water when Teepo's shadow came into view. It was then that Rollo realized that Teepo was staring at it.

"Me-meow…?" Rollo meowed softly.

Teepo stared at it for some time, wondering what it should do. Then it came to a conclusion. Rollo was a male cat and Elize's instruction was to swallow up all the guys. With that logic, Teepo knew what had to be done.

"Meow…?" Was all Rollo could do as Teepo opened its mouth.

XXX

Now that the guys were all gone, the females could freely enjoy the hot springs. The great atmosphere, the warm water and of course the great company their friends provided. It was truly a break everyone needed.

Milla and Nova were not in the water at the moment, sitting on the ledge of the pool with their legs inside the water. As for Leia, she had her upper torso on the ledge of the pool while her lower half was still in the water. She was in bliss as well.

Milla sighed happily, "This is really great… so this is the hot springs. It's a really wonderful experience."

Vera was on the opposite side of Milla, still in the water and happily soaking her tired shoulders with the warm water and did stretches with her arms. "Ah… my back really needed this."

"Vera, you sound like an old woman!" Nova teased before she laughed. Vera clenched her teeth in anger from her sister's little insult.

Leia heaved a soft sigh, "But still though… this really is the best, isn't it?"

'Fractured' Milla nodded in agreement, completely relaxed, "This whole trip was an excellent idea. We've been… so tired after all this time."

Elize turned to Elle, "What do you think Elle? This place is great, isn't it?"

Elle however was too preoccupied with playing in the warm water. 'Fractured' Milla was the one who answered, "Yeah, it looks like she's having a great time."

The women all shared a moment of silence after that, bonding through this silence. No words were exchanged, allowing the silence to communicate their feelings. Moments like these were so rare that they all had to cherish this.

"By the way," Muzet said, looking at the other occupied pool, "How's the water on your side, boys?"

On the other pool, it was just an oversized Teepo sitting on the pool with a wet towel on his head. With a loud burp, Teepo sighed, "No complaints over here…"

However Teepo's inside was knocked around, causing it move. Alvin shouted from within Teepo, "Hey let us out! This is supposed to be a co-ed bath!"

Inside the tummy of Teepo, all the guys were cramped into a small space. And the only source of 'water' they had was apparently Teepo's stomach fluids. Alvin was still knocking on the walls, trying to get Teepo to barf them out but to no avail. Ludger and Rowen did not even have the space to stand up as they were basically lying down, keeping their heads above the water. And Rollo the cat was between them all, suffering from the heat.

"Alvin, stop pushing." Jude complained. Ludger tried to break away to get some space but his struggle was in vain.

Rowen could care less where he was, still shocked from having his pride as a gentleman broken down, "To think I once commanded the Rashugal army… ah… how have I fallen so?"

"Meow…" Rollo meowed softly.

"Hey, I think I found the zipper!" Jude called out, feeling something poking on his left forearm.

Gaius blushed deep red when he realized something was groping him, "Hey Jude! That's NOT the zipper! Take it easy!"

"H-huh? S-s-sorry about that Gaius!" Jude stammered in apologies. He was about to say something to Alvin when the young medical student heard something. It sounded like something was burning. He looked in the direction of where the sound was coming from and it originated from Ludger. Jude stared for a moment and then realized the towel around Ludger melted, probably from the acidity of Teepo's stomach fluids. "Th-the towels… they're melting!"

"They're being digested!" Alvin exclaimed and was now starting to panic, "L-let us out of here!"

From the outside, the women could Teepo being bumped around wildly, but the doll merely sat on the pool with a relaxed face. Apparently it wasn't feeling any pain so it could hold the guys in its tummy with no problem.

Milla looked away from Teepo and said coolly, "We might be close friends and all, but not nearly close enough for a co-ed bath." As she said that, Milla did feel bad for Jude but it was for the best.

"Mhmm…" All the girls hummed in agreement.

Nova then spoke up, "Everyone, let's hear it for Ludger, for finally being clear of his loan."

All the girls gathered up and shouted together, "Congratulations!"

Inside the tummy of Teepo, all the guys softly congratulated Ludger but due to the cramped space, they could hardly say anything. Milla got up from the ledge of the pool and rejoined her friends into the warm, relaxing water. And for the misery of the guys, they remained in the belly of Teepo for the remainder of the duration of the bath.

Once the girls were done, Teepo finally released the guys from its tummy.

* * *

**Skit: Co-ed bath  
Present: Jude, Ludger, Milla, 'fractured' Milla, Elle, Elize, Teepo, Alvin &amp; Leia**

**Teepo: *Relaxed* The bath was sooo gooood…**

**Alvin: Look who's talking. I'm going to stay here and just relax. Being inside Teepo for that long was a real pain.**

**Elize: That isn't Teepo's fault. **

**Leia: Yeah, you could have avoided that if you just waited for us to finish first.**

**Alvin: And miss the chance to enjoy a co-ed bath? I don't think so.**

**Jude: *Sigh* I shouldn't have followed.**

**Alvin: Yeah right. You followed because you wanted to see Milla too, right? *Laughs***

**Jude: *Blushes* Th-that's not what I was planning…**

**Milla: Hmm… is it that appealing for a male to see a woman bathing? I'd assume it's just the same as seeing a guy taking a bath.**

'**Fractured' Milla: You're… really not accustomed to human culture, are you?**

**Milla: No, I'm afraid I'm not. I envy you sometimes. You understand how humans interact. *Thinking* Hmm… so Milla, have you ever taken a bath with Ludger together?**

**Ludger: Huh?!**

'**Fractured' Milla: W-what?! Of course I haven't! **

**Alvin: Well… the topic's now taken a drastic turn.**

**Elle: Oh, but my Milla baths with me sometimes. Does that count?**

'**Fractured' Milla: Elle! **

**Elle: I used to bath with my daddy, so it's sort of the same I guess. **

**Milla: Ah yes… I read somewhere that it's normal for families to bath together sometimes.**

**Elle: *Thinking* So… Ludger should bath with my Milla and then we become a family? **

**Ludger: What?!**

'**Fractured' Milla: Where did you even get that idea?!**

**Elle: But that other Milla said families bath together. So if we want to get closer, that means we just have to bath together, right?**

'**Fractured' Milla: That is NOT how it works! **

**Ludger: Uhh… *blush***

'**Fractured' Milla: And what're you so embarrassed about? We're never doing that! *Smacks Ludger***

**Ludger: Ow!**

**Milla: *Observing* They've really gotten close, haven't they?**

**Jude: *Nods* Yeah…**

**Milla: Despite being so close, they have not yet taken a bath together. Isn't that a good way to deepen their bond?**

**Jude. *Sigh***

* * *

After a grueling afternoon, night time had finally arrived upon the inn. The guys finally managed to enjoy the hot warm water after the fiasco. And they enjoyed it. Rowen had managed to break out of his solemn mood, gaining back his confident and jovial attitude.

The whole party enjoyed a wonderful dinner together, given the most scrumptious of meals that even Ludger's cooking would be put to shame. Milla obviously enjoyed this the most, sampling each fine cuisine before moving to the next. Safe to say, everyone enjoyed the food. But after dinner was done, Elize and Elle both looked tired.

"My, you two look like you should head to bed soon." Rowen remarked, "It isn't healthy for young girls to stay up so late."

"No we're not." Elle argued but before she could say anything, she yawned.

Elize giggled at that, "its okay Elle. We should go to bed soon. It'll be like a slumber party." Teepo nodded in agreement.

"Come on now." Rowen said, getting up. He then turned to Ludger and 'fractured' Milla, "You two can stay. I'll take Elle to bed as well."

Elle would have argued but after eating all that delicious food, it was like she lost all her energy. Elize picked Elle's hand like an older sister would and the two walked to Rowen hand-in hand. Rowen smiled at the sight and brought them to the room shared by the ladies.

Inside the room, the futons were all set up already by attendants earlier. They were all organized properly next to each other. Elle just flumped into one of the futons but Rowen properly laid her on a pillow and pulled the thick blanket to her chest, making sure she was properly tucked in. Elize was next and Rowen tucked her in like a grandfather would with his precious grandchild. In a moment, Elize fell asleep the moment she shut her eyes, holding her doll Teepo.

Rowen was kneeling next to Elize as he brushed the strand of hair away from her eye, "Pleasant dreams Elize."

"You really care for her, don't you?" A deep voice asked from the doorway of the room.

Rowen recognized the voice instantly and stood up, still looking down at Elize, "I do indeed Gaius. She… reminds me of someone I used to care about." Rowen then turned around and walked out of the room, closing the sliding door of the room. He and Gaius then walked away from the room, their footsteps clacking loudly in the empty corridor.

"Someone you cared about?" Gaius inquired.

Rowen nodded, "Yes… I care for Driselle because of a bond I had when I was her butler. But Elize… she reminds me of Nachtigal's sister…"

Gaius's eyes narrowed at that, "Nachtigal's sister…?"

"Yes, Elize looks almost like her." Rowen said with a soft smile, "And she even speaks like her. It just makes me believe… as if I'm offered a second chance. To correct my past mistakes." Rowen stopped himself and had a small laugh, "Forgive me, I did not mean to bore you with an old man's ramblings."

Gaius shook his head, "No don't be..."

The Prime Minister and the King of Rieze Maxia shared a quiet moment together, walking through the empty corridors of the inn. Although the two rarely shared a moment like this, when they do, they knew the right words to use. Now, they enjoyed the quiet peace.

XXX

"Ah man… this is the life…" Alvin moaned in bliss as he entered the hot spring for the second time now.

Although the former mercenary managed to enjoy the hot spring after Teepo released them, which was not enough. He wanted to enjoy it the second time before they had to depart from the inn tomorrow. Now here he was, alone in the warm, relaxing water with no one else to bother him. And he was used to solitude anyway.

Alvin relaxed for a bit and looked up at the starry night sky, the bright moon dancing brightly in the darkness. This peaceful atmosphere allowed him to think about his life. In particular his life as a mercenary when he was with Exodus. His time of just completing odd jobs and travelling alone. And the highlight of how he changed, which was when he executed Galland's family. Even now, Galland's words rang in his mind. He should not take things for granted and he found those words to make a lot of sense. It makes him think if he was going to be alone forever… or if he would ever find the opportunity to have a family.

"Alvin?" A familiar voice spoke.

The sudden intrusion shocked Alvin and he turned around to find Leia, wrapped in just a towel. "Leia?! What're you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd enjoy the hot springs one last time." Leia answered, "Though it looks like you beat me to it."

Alvin smirked, "Well too bad. This time, I was here first so unless you don't actually mind sharing the place, I'm not moving."

Alvin was expecting Leia to say something mean and then stomp off. Instead to his surprise, Leia just slipped into the empty pool next to the one Alvin was in. Although they were not in the same pool, they were close enough. It was still a co-ed bath after all.

"Le-Leia?" Alvin said with surprise, "You… don't mind?"

Leia sighed in relief at the warm water, "I'm not complaining, am I?"

Alvin chuckled at Leia's smart mouth, "No… you aren't… well, if you don't have a problem with it, then that's fine."

The two said nothing more, enjoying the warm water together. Alvin took a peek at Leia only to find she was doing the same thing. Both caught, the two quickly looked away simultaneously. Then realizing the stupidity of what they were doing, the two shared a laugh.

Alvin relaxed and placed his right hand on the ledge of the pool. And to his shock, he felt placing her hand on top of his. Alvin turned to look at Leia but she was not staring back, simply looking forward but her cheeks were red as a tomato. Alvin looked down at where Leia's hand was and saw it was still holding his. Alvin smiled and decided not to tease her about it. He accepted it.

'Just maybe... I won't have to be alone anymore...' Alvin thought with a smile, 'Maybe... having a family is a possibility.'

XXX

Jude Mathis took a sip of the green tea, feeling the warm liquid enveloping his body when he swallowed it. He was currently at the backyard of the inn, sitting on a bench. Basically the inn had an open space behind the inn where guests could enjoy the open air. And with the beauty of nature surrounding the area, it was a great place to relax and just clear the mind.

However Jude's alone time came to an abrupt end. Milla came out of the inn and entered the backyard, approaching Jude.

Jude got up from his seat, placing the cup of green tea on the bench. He walked towards Milla, "Milla?"

When the two reached the other, Milla smiled, "I wanted to apologize to you Jude."

"Apologize?" Jude uttered in confusion, "For what?"

"For having Teepo swallow you." Milla pointed out, "It was unkind of me… so I wish to apologize for that."

Jude chuckled at that, remembering the scene, "Its okay. It wasn't… too bad I guess. Besides, if you were all uncomfortable with the co-ed bath, I can understand wanting to make sure we won't peek."

The two said nothing more and just stared at each other's eyes. For Jude, he missed looking at her. Even now, sometimes he couldn't believe that Milla was back with the group, even if only temporarily. For one year, he tried to move on with his life but he could not. Milla would always be an important aspect of his life.

Milla then suddenly spoke, "Do you remember Jude? On the day before the final battle, we spent some time alone like this?"

Jude blinked once, surprised by Milla bringing that up. He thought about it and then nodded, "Yeah… I remember… thinking back on it, I can't believe it was just a year ago when all of this happened." Jude remembered it clearly, the two enjoying their moment together under the night sky. It was almost similar to this one. A day before their final battle, a day before they created the world they were living in today.

"I know how you feel." Milla replied, staring up at the night sky, "It was just a year ago... one year ago I was just a human who thought I was Maxwell. And now… I am the Lord of Spirits."

With Milla bringing that up, Jude looked down at the ground, his fists clenched in frustration, "Yeah… and after that… you'll be gone… again…"

Milla made no response for a while and both just allowed the silence to envelop them. Then Milla turned to Jude, "We may never have the chance to be together Jude… but know that our feelings… will always be true."

Milla then reached out and held Jude's hand, feeling the warmth in his hand. Jude looked down at their entwined hands and then stared into her eyes. Finally he nodded, "Yeah…"

This was the fate of Milla Maxwell and Jude Mathis. They could never be together, mainly because Milla could not abandon her duty as the Lord of Spirits. And Jude was only a human. His time was limited, unlike Milla. One day, he would be gone and although the thought saddens Milla, she needed to be strong. Both had their own set of responsibilities and they could not abandon them. This was how it was meant to be. This was their fate.

Then without a word, both leaned in and shared a kiss. It was nothing passionate, but just a simple one on the lips to let the other know of their love. And both felt it.

XXX

Ludger Will Kresnik was at the lobby of the inn, staring out the window, recovering from his pain. After dinner was finished, he felt the side-effects of the Chromatus appearing again and decided to excuse himself. He rushed to the restroom and had his fit of coughing, the sink decorated with Ludger's blood. Pain wrecked his body, his knees buckled from the agony and he trembled in pain from each cough he took. This was the consequences of overusing the Chromatus powers. But in order to keep 'fractured' Milla alive, Ludger felt the pain was worth it.

Now he just needed to rest up and the peaceful night sky was all he needed. On the bright side, his debt was at least cleared but there was still one more obstacle laid on his shoulders. Origin's Trial. He needed to be the one to clear it, to ensure that the human race could survive. Such a load of responsibility on him but so long as he had his friends… and he had his family… nothing was impossible.

Ludger was preoccupied in his thoughts that he was not aware of 'fractured' Milla behind him. And with his guard down, 'fractured' Milla suddenly reached out and hugged him from behind.

"Whoa!" Ludger yelped out, startled by it. He tried to look at who it was but from her golden hair, he instantly knew. "Milla? W-what're you doing?"

'Fractured' Milla instead hugged Ludger tighter, unaware that she was pressing her body into Ludger's back. "I know…" She said softly, "I know…"

Ludger immediately knew what 'fractured' Milla meant. She _knew_ about what he did. About why he excused himself to the restroom. They have grown so close to the point that she knew when he was suffering from the Chromatus's side-effects.

"Don't worry…" Ludger assured, "I'm fine. I'm quite used to it now."

"I'm not going to tell you to stop using the Chromatus for my sake." 'Fractured' Milla said, "Because I know… you won't listen to me anyway. I know you're doing this for my sake but… I just wish… there's a way to stop its effects. I don't want to see you suffer all the time."

Ludger nodded and he held 'fractured' Milla's forearms, which were encircled around his waist, "That'd be… too good to be true. There's no changing how the Chromatus works… so we just have to bear with it."

'Fractured' Milla held back her tongue. She wanted to tell Ludger to stop hurting himself but… she knew Ludger hated that. Ludger would just claim he was doing this because he wanted to. There was nothing anyone could say to change his mind. So the least 'fractured' Milla could do now… was to support him whenever she could. She had to be strong for him because he was the one paying the price.

"This is nice…" Ludger said softly, referring to the fact 'fractured' Milla was still holding on to him.

"Shut up… idiot…" was all 'fractured' Milla said in return. And she buried her face into Ludger's back, a soft smile growing.

Ludger chuckled at that and the two enjoyed this moment together. No one was watching them here, completely alone. But despite this peaceful moment they had, Ludger had bad feeling. He was not sure what it was. Maybe he was feeling paranoid but he could not shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"No… everything should be fine." Ludger said to himself. But deep down, he felt he was even lying to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a fractured dimension, hovering above the Talys Highroad, the Great Spirit of Time Chronos watched over the denizens of this dimension. He tended to do this from time to time, exploring the thousands upon thousands of fractured dimensions. With each addition of a fractured dimension was another increase to humanity's failure. It was now only a matter of time before they failed Origin's Trial.

Chronos was about to move to another fractured dimension when he spotted someone below him. At first Chronos paid little attention to it. Until it realized what it was.

"Ah a seeker." Chronos said with amusement, "I take it you enjoyed our little cat and mouse game?"

Julius Kresnik drew his dual blades, "The chase ends here Chronos. I'll defeat you… and have you create the soul bridge for us!"

Chronos laughed at Julius's words, "You are welcome to try."

Julius grunted and charged forward, moving to engage the Great Spirit of Time.

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was basically one last 'vacation' the party will have before we move onto the final arc. Oh there is one final character quest (Which I'm sure you readers might guess what it will be based on) before we move to the final main arc.  
I hope you guys like the final bit of pairings the characters had**


	28. CHAPTER 28: SPYRITE RESEARCH

**A/N: Hey guys! I bring to you all the new update for this story! I apologize for the delay but I've been working on essay. And I've got another essay due next Saturday, so there might be a delay for "A New Beginning" on chapter 18. So I apologize in advance. And also I'm changing certain facts from the game regarding the timeline mainly because I didn't like how you could do the bonus quest after chapter 16 (which is when the Land of Canaan is open). It doesn't make sense how Ludger would be doing other stuff and not going straight for the Land of Canaan. Just a heads up!**  
**Anyway time to respond to you awesome reviewers!**

**Project AE Hachi-Roku: Well in the game, yes Julius has become a soul bridge but not in this story. I'm changing the timeline a little because it's weird for Ludger to be celebrating at a Hot Spring when Elle's in trouble, lol**  
**-Hahaha, yeah when I was writing the part about Rolling getting eaten last, I could imagine that actually be in the game xD**  
**-Yeah I've read your latest chapter on your story. Hoping for an update soon xD (Speaking of which, did I review your latest chapter?)**

**MagatsuIza: Well I'm glad you liked the mix of comedy + romance, hehe.**  
**-Hmm... it doesn't really bother me, although I think it would have been dramatic if Bisley was openly discovered as Ludger's father. So yeah**

**0 Son of 7: Haha, I'm glad you like the Jude x Milla moment, hehe. And yes, don't worry. I'll take my time although I still have this urge to write, hehe**  
**-Oh, right! Now I got it. I was kinda clueless that we were talking about DotA at that point. I don't play DotA 2 and it's been ages since I played the original DotA. I don't even remember that Juggernaut could increase his ult by getting Aghanim. Totally forgot, haha!**  
**-Happy ending or sad ending, we shall see where this story goes (although I've already planned which ending it will be)**

**RKF22: Well the Celsius arc is covered in this chapter :D**

**Riku Uzumaki: haha, I know what you mean but I considered it as the developers just trying to make it a comedic moment. But if you think about it, then yes, the girls were harsh about what they did :( but as you said, at least Milla apologized ;)**  
**-Yup! Elle sees it as her family now. She's a tough girl and she's adapting well, hehe**  
**-Well she can't stop blaming herself that Ludger's hurting himself because of her :(**

**U-Know Yunho: Hehe, glad you liked the chapter!**  
**-And yes! Let Teepo swallow Jura up! muahahahahah**

**That Mysterious Reader: Wait... every Tales have a Hot Spring scene? O_O**

**GroundZeroFirework: Hahaha, glad you liked the hot springs scene chapter. And yes, poor guys but well... I guess they were unlucky**  
**-Glad you liked the part about the Jude x Milla moment as well as the Alvin x Leia moment. I feel this is the last opportunity everyone has to bond before I approach the final arc**

**Aldehar: Yeah, you failed to make it on time but you reviewed for both chapter, so I appreciate your feedback! :D Must still be busy with your work eh XD**  
**-Yeah it's too bad about Ludger not being to talk. Nothing can be done about that.**  
**-I'm currently going to my 3rd playthrough so this time I'll be sure to complete all quests on the board with the "!" mark.**  
**-Yeah, haha! I wanted the detective to be facing fear in the game but that never happened. So I guess it'll have to do with just this story! And I'm glad you liked the battle descriptions, took me a while to choreograph it and write it down, lol.**  
**-Ah yeah, I know what you mean. Bisley in general is another awesome character. he has his own agenda and is just unfortunate that he's extreme about what he wants. If he was willing to compromise, then Ludger wouldn't have had to die T_T and yeah, can you actually imagine? Gaius and Bisley standing toe-to-toe? Their presence would have shaken the ground! haha**  
**-Mhm, i felt Tanner never had any form of closure and the scene I had of him saying "Thanks Big.E" was epic in my mind, with the game's music and all. But too bad it's just in written form :(**  
**-Overall I enjoyed writing the photograph scene. I mean the game showed it in the credits and I'm like "aww" but then "wait, when did they have time to take this?" So I decided to implement it on my own. And hey, 'fractured' Milla's in it this time and that makes it more epic xD**  
**-Now to your review of chapter 27. Yeah, I know what you mean. The fact that Milla's time is limited and that one day Jude will pass on, I don't really want to think about it. That's going to be just... UGH! FEELS!**  
**-Yeah, in the game Ludger cleared the debt on his own but I felt if I wanted to show the hot spring scene, Ludger's going to have to have his debt cleared somehow. And I feel him completing a 20million debt in a short time... is not possible (unless they did the poker thing, which I did not include in this story).**  
**-Yup! All Alvin's fault! Haha, writing that part was fun 'cause I was thinking on how this all happened. And it was really enjoyable so I'm glad you guys liked that part.**  
**-haha, that skit was really a 'spur of the moment'. I was just writing the chapter that I was thinking 'This will be a good tiem to insert a skit' and the conversation really just flowed by putting myself on what the characters would say. hehe**  
**-Yup! I felt Rowen always cares for Elize and since he and Gauis were such high-ranking people of Rieze Maxia, they should have some bonding moments, hehe**  
**-Yeah, the Jude x Milla scene was basically an inspiration from their last converastion in ToX at Trigleph. And as for the Ludger X F Milla scene... all I can say is... you have every right to be worried! huehuehue**  
**-In all, I'm glad you liked the past two chapters! And I hope to hear your thoughts on this new chapter! And good luck with your internship!**

**TheAnime4Fan: Yeah I notice you haven't been able to review as soon as you usually did, hehe. **  
**-haha well I'm at least glad you liked my version of the hot springs but you can always be frank with me. I like constructive feedback to help me improve. **  
**-Well the soul bridge originally needs Chronos to make but the Kresnik clan instead turns to killing a family member instead and forgets about using Chronos.**  
**-I'm happy you liked this chapter! I hope to hear your thoughts about this chapter**

**Well guys, that brings an end to responding to reviews! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And let me know what you all think!**

**CHAPTER 28: SPYRITE RESEARCH**

"They say that couples who stand at the top of the falls develop an intense bond for each other." Celsius explained, "One human was persistent in inviting me as well but I refused. I have little interest in participating in human traditions. Although I did enjoy watching humans do so."

Currently Jude, Ludger, the two Millas and Elle were at the Kijara Seafalls along with the Great Spirit of Ice, Celsius. After returning from the hot springs trip at Sharilton the day before, Jude had promised to help the Great Spirit Celsius in visiting areas that were dear to her, so after the hot springs, Jude went to Kanbalar to fulfill his promise of helping Celsius. And Ludger being Ludger, he decided to help Jude out and dragged 'fractured' Milla and Elle along for the ride. He considered it as a sight-seeing opportunity.

Celsius had three locations she wanted to visit: The Kijara Seafalls, Fennmont and the last being Fort Gandala. And the first venue they visited was this, the Kijara Seafalls.

"I see…" Milla replied with interest, her hand placed on her chin, "It must have been an important human custom."

"Actually I've never heard of such a thing." Jude said honestly.

"Perhaps it has fallen out of practice then." Milla concluded.

"Not really." 'Fractured' Milla corrected, "That story's actually popular amongst the villagers of Nia Khera in my dimension. I'm sure it's the same in this dimension as well."

Milla shifted her posture, her hand on her hips now, "Hmm… I guess it's because the villagers never casually speak with me, so I've never heard about it. You were much closer to the villagers after all."

"That's probably it." 'Fractured' Milla said in agreement, "I remember all the villagers of my age asking me to climb the falls with them. But I had no interest on any of them."

Milla nodded and stared at the top of the waterfalls. Jude knew what Milla wanted and turned towards her, "Shall we give it a go?"

"Yes, why not." Milla replied with a smile, "And you needn't worry about slipping. Undine will make sure your fall isn't fatal."

Jude was slightly taken aback, "N-not… fatal?"

Celsius cared little about this, "My nostalgia is satisfied. You may do as you please."

"Alright then, we'll be back in a second." Jude said before he and Milla moved on to find a way to climb the falls.

Celsius watched Jude and Milla disappear somewhere as they climbed the steep, wet rocks. Elle grew bored and went to gather some pebbles on the shallow waters. Celsius's gaze then landed on Ludger, "I must admit," Celsius said, "I still find it hard to be seeing two Millas. You really look exactly alike."

When Celsius demanded what was going on when they met at Kanbalar, Ludger gave a brief summary about 'fractured' Milla and of the different dimensions. Although skeptical, Celsius seemed to believe the explanation.

"What do you expect? We're basically one and the same." 'Fractured' Milla responded coolly.

"And despite similar looks, your personality is completely different." Celsius said with amusement, "So speaking of dimensions… that means there are different versions of me in other dimensions as well?"

It was Ludger who answered, "There should be. Every dimension is different so it's kinda hard to tell but I'm sure you exist in several dimensions."

"I see…" Celsius ended the conversation there, turning to face the waterfalls before she drowned in her thoughts.

Elle was still collecting pebbles so Ludger and 'fractured' Milla were left waiting. Ludger decided to ask, "So Milla… you've been… invited to climb the falls here before? In your dimension."

'Fractured' Milla nodded, "Yes but none of them had my interests. Most of my time spent was helping my sister and cooking. The villagers were really kind but… at the time, I was only focused on helping my sister."

"So… you don't see the Muzet of this world as your sister?" Ludger asked.

If Ludger had asked this question in the past, 'fractured' Milla would have been upset. But now she just calmly shook her head, "She's different. She looks like my sister of course, but they're not the same. Every dimension is different after all."

And the conversation ended there because Jude and Milla made their return. Still Ludger was glad that 'fractured' Milla was able to actually speak about her home dimension without getting angry. It seems like she was finally moving on. She had identified herself to the prime dimension now.

'Fractured' Milla noticed Milla had an amused expression on her face, "What's so funny?"

"Oh the whole climb was really great," Milla said with a broad smile, "And you should've seen Jude. When we reached at the top, he-"

Jude quickly interrupted Milla, "Milla! I told you to pretend that never happened!"

"Ah you're right." Milla then sighed, "I quite enjoyed that to be honest but if you insist, I shall suppress the memory."

Jude thought for a moment before he said, "Well… you don't have to forget it but… just keep it between us, okay? A secret."

"Very well. It shall be our secret." Milla replied with a nod.

Of course while they were saying all that, Ludger and 'fractured' Milla were nearby and heard the whole thing. Celsius couldn't be bothered about such trivial things and Elle was still busy collecting pebbles. Ludger also cared little for it but 'fractured' Milla's attention had been caught.

"Just what happened up there at the falls?" 'Fractured' Milla inquired.

Milla turned to 'fractured' Milla, "I'm not supposed to tell but… I don't know why, but somehow… I now have this itch that I need to tell someone what happened."

"Milla!" Jude cried.

'Fractured' Milla shifted her posture to match Milla's, "Well even the Lord of Spirits cannot avoid the trait to gossip with friends." 'Fractured' Milla then directed this to Milla, "You don't have to tell me now but maybe when we're alone."

Milla had a light laugh, "I'll consider it."

"Milla?!" Jude was close to panic at this point.

"I'm joking Jude." Milla assured the spyrite researcher. She then turned to 'fractured' Milla, "I'm sorry but I do intend to keep my promise. Although this 'itch' is really… quite bothersome."

"If you're done, I'd like to move on to the next spot." Celsius said in an impatient tone.

Jude scratched the back of his head in shame, "R-right. Next one's Fennmont, let's go."

Jude and Milla led the way and Celsius followed the pair. Once they were out of earshot, 'fractured' Milla whispered to Ludger, "What do you think happened with Jude and Milla?"

Ludger shrugged, "I don't know and I don't think we should find out. It's between them." 'Fractured' Milla made a little pout. Ludger then called out to Elle, "Elle, we're leaving."

Elle got out from the waters and ran to Ludger while showing a beautiful blue pebble, "Look Ludger! Look what I got!"

"That's really nice." Ludger said honestly, ruffling Elle's hair, "What're you going to do with it?"

Elle merely gave a wide grin, "I'm gonna keep it of course! Just like my seashell I showed you!" Ludger chuckled and the three made a move, catching up with Jude and Milla. Their next destination was Fennmont.

Fennmont was the same scenario for Celsius, where she reminisced about the past and how the region of Fennmont was so much different 500 years ago. After Celsius was satisfied, the group moved for the final location, which was Fort Gandala. Jude got permission from Rowen to enter the compounds of the fort since it was a military installation.

The moment Celsius entered the compound of the fort, she could instantly tell that this was the place she wanted to visit. Of course the fort was not there 500 years ago, but the mana flowing in the area was still the same. Just through the flowing mana, Celsius felt like she was transported through time, back to when she first met 'him'.

Milla could see that Celsius definitely saw this as a special place and had to ask, "Celsius, why is this place so special to you?"

Celsius turned to face Milla, "Because this… is the place where I met a human for the very first time." Celsius then stared at everyone, "Are you familiar with a human by the name of Howe?"

"That name sounds familiar…" Jude said softly, thinking for a while before it hit him, "Wait… you don't mean Doctor Howe?! The head scientist who laid the foundation of Spirit artes?!"

When Celsius confirmed that Doctor Howe was the one she met 500 years ago, it was quite a shock to Jude and Milla. Ludger and Elle had no idea what they were talking about and while 'fractured' Milla had a brief knowledge on the subject of Doctor Howe, she made no comments.

"Who's this doctor Howe guy?" Elle asked, clearly confused, "Is he someone like you Jude?"

"Well, I guess you could put it that way." Jude said with a laugh but then he turned serious, "Doctor Howe was a spirit scientist who lived 500 years ago. He's like… the father of spirit artes." Jude went on to explain about Doctor Howe's contribution, such as being the first to theorize the existence of spirits. Jude spoke of Doctor Howe with admiration and praises.

When Jude was done explaining of Doctor Howe's accomplishments, Celsius scoffed, "You make it sound like he was some noble historical figure, when really he was just a lovesick fool. He spent all his time trying to get close to me, trying to woo me."

Jude's mouth jaw was wide open at that point, unable to believe the revered Doctor Howe was like a love struck teenager, "Wait… Doctor Howe… hit on you?!"

When Celsius nodded as confirmation, Milla pressed forth with another question, "So all these places we visited… they were places you spent with Howe?"

Again Celsius nodded before she turned around and spoke, "Yes. He used to drag me around everywhere while talking passionately about his dreams for the future." Then she spoke softly, "He talked to me… as if I were a human. Those times were… nice." Celsius smiled at the memory. Then she glared at the party, "But ultimately, humans and spirits are different creatures. So Jude and Milla, I shall ask you both this: Do you truly believe that spirits and human can coexist peacefully?"

Normally a question on an individual's life goal would require some thought to answer. But Jude gave his answer without any hesitation, "I believe it. In fact, I plan to prove it."

"We have vowed to do everything we can to accomplish that goal." Milla said by Jude's side, supporting him. The two shared a quick glance at one another, their determination and passion welling within.

Celsius could tell from that the strength of their vow. She then turned to Ludger and 'fractured' Milla, "And what about you two? Do you think they can achieve their dream?"

Ludger nodded, "I believe in Jude. I know he can do it."

'Fractured' Milla smirked, "Milla and I may be different in personality, but I know we share the same strength and will. She'll make it happen."

"That's right!" Elle added in, "My Milla can do anything she sets her mind on!"

Celsius stared at everyone and finally released a snicker. She never had the best opinion about humans but Howe was an exception, despite his annoying attempts in trying to woo her. And now staring at Jude and Milla, it was like looking into a mirror of herself and Howe 500 years ago.

Celsius time was coming to an end and she gave her final words to Jude and Milla, "Jude… Maxwell… you two might actually accomplish the vision that Howe… and I had all those years ago. You have what it takes to go and create… the world that Howe… and I… dreamed of." She then turned to Ludger and 'fractured' Milla, "Because what Howe… and I didn't have… were friends that… gave their utmost support."

Celsius slowly faded away and her time as a spirit came to an end, transforming into a dull stone known as a spirit fossil. Normally a spirit fossil would be bright blue in color, filled with mana but since Celsius had used it all to manifest into a physical form, the spirit fossil was dark. She was gone. She had entrusted her dream to Jude and Milla.

Jude picked up Celsius's spirit fossil, holding it on the palm of his hand, "Celsius… Doctor Howe… thank you for everything. I'll make sure your dream… our dream… will become a reality!"

Milla looked down at the spirit fossil, what used to contain Celsius, "Yes… it isn't just Celsius and Howe's dream… the vision for spirits and humans to coexist is also Milla Kresnik and Maxwell's dream as well. Now we shall carry on their dream."

Jude closed his grip on the spirit fossil and nodded, "Celsius and Doctor Howe have given me the lead I need to resume my spyrite research." Now that he had his answer, Jude took out his GHS and contacted the one person who needed to know of this. That person picked up on the third ring, "Balan? It's Jude. I may have found a way to complete the spyrite project."

While Jude spoke with Balan on his GHS, 'fractured' Milla reached out and grabbed Ludger's hand, surprising him. "Jude and Milla are doing everything they can to make their dream a reality." She then turned to Ludger, "We have to give them all the help they'll need."

Ludger nodded with a smile, "Yeah…"

Elle crossed her arms on her chest, staring at the ground, "I don't get what's going on."

Jude promised Balan he would meet him at Sharilton since they were nearby there and Balan was at the Sapstrath seahaven conducting his own research. Once that was agreed, the party made their journey towards Sharilton.

**Skit: The two Millas hair  
Present: Ludger, Jude, Milla, 'fractured' Milla &amp; Elle**

**Elle: Hey Milla? How come your hair's sticking out like that? And it's sort of blue.**

**Milla: Hmm? Oh you mean this? Undine designed this for me. Do you like it?**

**Elle: Well its okay, I guess… *Thinks* Hey how come my Milla's hair isn't like that?**

'**Fractured' Milla: *Flustered* Well firstly I lost the Great Four after destroying Exodus, so I didn't have Undine to fix my hair for me. And secondly, I like the way my hair looks. It looks good right?**

**Elle: Umm… I don't know…**

'**Fractured' Milla: Ludger, it looks good right?**

**Ludger: Huh? I, uh… well…**

'**Fractured' Milla: Answer me Ludger!**

**Milla: Interesting. I've read about this somewhere. Is this what they call a lover's spat?**

'**Fractured' Milla: W-w-what did you say?!**

**Milla: Are you denying that you aren't lovers?**

'**Fractured' Milla: Y-you…! T-that's not…! Ugh! *Leaves***

**Jude: Milla, you still read those kinds of books?**

**Milla: Why, yes. I learn a lot from them but was I wrong about calling them lovers? The book clearly mentioned the signs and I was positive Ludger and my other self possessed those signs.**

**Ludger: *Sigh***

**Jude: Er… well… anyway, I'll go get Milla back.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jude and the party met up with an excited Balan at the central plaza, where he demanded Jude to tell him everything Jude knew. So Jude did, explaining to Balan that since spyrite were still spirits with their own mind, they should be asking for the spirits for their cooperation rather than controlling them. Jude further explained that spirit artes were, in a sense, a form of communication with spirits. Jude concluded that the artes performed by humans contained a message that was sent to a spirit.

Balan was now beginning to see where Jude was coming from, "Yes… of course! Now that you mentioned it, we did pick up an incomprehensible system of signals when our team was analyzing the spirit artes process. If spirit artes turns out to be an encrypted spirit language, this just might be what we've been looking for!"

Jude nodded, "If it is a spirit language, then all we'll have to do is decode it and apply it to spyrites, spyrite technology might actually happen soon."

"Very soon indeed!" Balan agreed excitedly, "Oh, I can just imagine it! But of course to truly test spyrite's success, we'll need to see if we can communicate with a Great Spirit. If we can obtain the cooperation of a Great Spirit, then spyrite technology is a success!" Balan was pumping his fists in excitement at this point, "Alright, I'll go and analyze the signals immediately! Keep your GHS close, I'll be giving you a call soon! Oh and while I'm analyzing signals Jude, I want you to go and look for a spirit fossil of a Great Spirit!"

With that Balan ran off, leaving Jude behind before he could even say anything. "Just where am I going to find a Great Spirit's spirit fossil?" Jude muttered in defeat.

"Balan's really excited about the whole thing, isn't he?" Milla said in amusement, "You humans really are something when you put your heart into it."

Jude smiled, "We're still some ways off but… we've at least found a way to move on with spyrite research." Jude then took out Celsius's spirit fossil he kept in his pocket, "Thank you for everything. I'll make sure… that your dream comes true."

Just then, Jude's GHS started ringing and he quickly but carefully put the spirit fossil back into his pocket. He then answered his GHS, "Hello?"

"Jude, I've got something to tell you." A familiar voice said.

Jude instantly recognized who it was, although he was surprised it was him, "Ivar? W-what's going on?" At the mention of the name of her personal handmaid, Milla's attention was caught.

"I'm only telling you this because you're the only one whom Lady Milla respects that I trust." Ivar said with a hint of annoyance, "I'd do this myself but since I'm a junior agent of President Bakur, I'm totally busy. So I guess you'll have to do it instead!"

"Do what?" Jude was still a little lost.

"The local critters told me that they found something interesting on the Nia Khera Hallowmont. I'd collect it myself but like I said, being a junior agent is too busy. So you'll just have to check it out and see what it is. The little critters told me it should interest Lady Milla." Ivar explained, "Now I need to go. President Bakur's got a task for me. You better be grateful!"

With that, Ivar ended the call. Jude stared at his GHS for a while, not sure why Ivar told him what he did and whether it was legitimate.

"What did Ivar tell you?" Milla inquired.

"He told me that there's something that might interest you at the Nia Khera Hallowmont." Jude answered, "We're already done with here so I guess we can check it out if you want."

Milla thought about it for a moment. Finally she gave a nod, "Ivar isn't the type to lie about things when it concerns me. I guess we should check it out."

"Let's go then."

The party left Sharilton and now made their journey towards Nia Khera, the village of the spirits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took the party several hours before they arrived at Nia Khera. The familiar village was a sight that Milla missed. But it was not just her as 'fractured' Milla found herself missing the humble village as well. Since she lived with Ludger at his apartment, it had been a long time since she came to see her home village.

The villagers upon seeing Milla, they all quickly stopped whatever tasks they were doing and stood before Milla before dropping to their knees. Each of them gave their respect to her, the usual scenery really. However this time they were shocked when their gaze landed on 'fractured' Milla.

"Is that… two Lady Milla?" A villager whispered with surprise.

"What's going on?" Another villager said.

Seeing the villagers' reaction, Milla realized this was the first time they saw 'fractured' Milla and her together. The villagers had seen them separately before, mistaking 'fractured' Milla to be Milla herself. But now that they were together, it must be a shock to them.

"Lady Milla!" The familiar village chief said with respect, going down to his knees, "It is an honor to see you again! Although I must say… Lady Milla, can you clarify what's going on? There are… two of you now."

Milla turned to 'fractured' Milla, who simply shrugged. Milla quickly thought of something, "Yes well… she's my…. twin sister you see… so we look alike. But due to unforeseen circumstances, we were… separated. But we're together now…"

The villagers all gasped and started whispering again. The village chief was shocked as well, "T-twin sister? I see… that means she's of the same status as Lady Milla. Everyone, please show your respect to her as well."

The villagers all faced her, still on their knees and gave their respect to her. 'Fractured' Milla seemed a little lost but she just casually waved at the villagers, not sure what to do. Elle found the sight to be funny, giggling at the sight.

'Fractured' Milla whispered to Milla, "Twin sister?"

"It's what I could come up on such short notice." Milla murmured back, "I forgot this is the first time the villagers see us together."

'Fractured' Milla eyed the villagers still paying their respect and whispered to Milla again, "This takes me back… when I was still a Lord of Spirits. I've been a human for so long, I've forgotten about how much the villagers respected… us."

Milla nodded, "Yes. Their devotion and loyalty is equal to that of a dog with its master."

Once the villagers were finished, they paid one final respect to Milla before they returned to their original task. Only the village chief remained.

"So what brings you back home, Lady Milla?" The village chief asked.

Milla faced the village chief and got to business, "I'm going to the Nia Khera Hallowmont. There's something there I need to check."

The village chief turned to face the direction of where the huge mountain is, "Yes… lately the monsters in the area seem to be… much docile. Perhaps something happened at the Hallowmont." The village chief turned back to Milla, "I wish you the best of luck, Lady Milla."

"Thank you." Milla replied graciously then turned to her friends, "Let's go."

To get to the Nia Khera Hallowmont, the party would have to pass through Milla's shrine, which was on top of a steep hill outside the village of Nia Khera. Then behind Milla's shrine was the Hallowmont and they would have to climb the mountain.

During the journey to Milla's shrine, there was no encounter with monsters. This in itself was strange because the monsters were active in the area. 'Fractured' Milla remembered how annoying it was to fight monsters when she had to return to the shrine so in the end, she decided to live in the village.

A few minutes later, they entered the shrine and Milla found the sight to be quite sad. Just a year ago, she lived here and now, the place was completely empty. There were cobwebs on the corner and dust decorated the floor. Since Ivar was now working with Spirius Corporation, there was no one to maintain the shrine. The village chief was just far too old to do so anyway.

"Let's move on." Milla urged, leading the group through the back of the shrine.

"What do you think we're supposed to find here?" Jude asked, eyeing the mountain.

Milla turned to Jude, "What did he say?"

Jude shook his head, "He just told me that the critters found something that will interest you but he never said what."

"Maybe it's on the top of the mountain?" 'Fractured' Milla suggested, "My sister… Muzet, used to go there to communicate with Maxwell. Maybe there's something up there now."

Jude and Milla eyed the top of the mountain. On the top of the mountain was the one connection to enter Maxwell's domain. That was one year ago. With no leads on what they have to find, they decided to check if there was anything on the top of the Hallowmont. The climb was a pain and Ludger had to help Elle climb. After some arduous moment, they finally reached the top of the Hallowmont.

"There's nothing up here." Jude claimed, walking around. "Ivar really should have told me more about what we're supposed to find."

Ludger crossed his arms on his chest, "Maybe he was just pulling a trick on you?"

Milla shook her head at that, "No Ivar wouldn't do that. I know him. He might be a pain sometimes, but I know that he always looks out for my best interest."

"Hey look what I found!" Elle called out and showed to the group a pretty stone in her hand, "I found another of that… fossil thingy."

Everyone's gaze landed on the stone in Elle's hand and they instantly knew what it was. "A spirit fossil!" Jude cried out.

"What's a spirit fossil doing up here?" 'Fractured' Milla questioned. Elle handed the spirit fossil to Jude.

Jude inspected the spirit fossil, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He wondered whether this was the item that Ivar meant. While it was true that a spirit fossil itself was useful, it was nothing special. So he was not sure how this spirit fossil would mean something to Milla.

Milla however felt a spark in her chest. She stared at the spirit fossil in Jude's hand and felt a familiar pulse to it. It was a familiar sensation, one she had not felt in almost a year. Then the answer dawned upon her.

"Milla? What's wrong?" Jude asked, seeing Milla's focus was on the spirit fossil.

"That strange pulsing…" Milla said in awe then she faced Jude, "Jude… that spirit fossil… it's the spirit fossil of Maxwell!"

"Maxwell?!" Jude exclaimed in shock, "You mean this? Maxwell… is a spirit fossil?"

"This must be what Ivar meant." Milla concluded, "To think that Maxwell is now a spirit fossil… Jude, Maxwell just might be what you need to help you in your spyrite research."

"That's true." 'Fractured' Milla said in agreement, "Balan did ask you to find a spirit fossil of a Great Spirit. To think you'd find the spirit fossil of the Lord of Spirits is definitely a big one."

Jude was still skeptical. He could not believe that the spirit fossil in his hand was the former Lord of Spirits. With this, all they needed now was for Balan to finish his analysis on the spirit language, then the spyrite research just might be almost done.

Jude tightened his grip on the spirit fossil and looked at everyone, "Everyone… let's get to the Helioborg research center. This just might be what we need!"

Ludger, Milla and 'fractured' Milla all gave a nod of support. Everyone's effort was now coming to fruition. Elle was the only one who was still clearly confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's the report?" President Bisley Bakur asked his agent.

"Sir, they've already collected the item at the Hallowmont. Everything is proceeding as planned, sir." The Spirius agent said.

Bisley nodded and sent the agent away. "Everything is going as planned. At this rate, the way to the Land of Canaan is almost at hand. In order to get 'her' I needed to separate Ludger. With this, that will happen soon enough." Bisley then turned to the other person in his office, "You did well Ivar."

Ivar looked away with guilt on his face. All he did was follow his orders but he was conflicted since he was still Milla's personal handmaid. But in the end, he decided he had to stand firm. He was still searching for his own path and right now, he was an agent of the Spirius Corporation.

"Everything… should be fine… right?" Ivar said to himself, staring out the window. And yet, he could not trust his own words.

**CHAPTER END**


	29. CHAPTER 29: THE FUTURE OF SPYRITE

**A/N: Hey guys! I bring to you all the new chapter! I'm currently going into revision week and a week later, exams! So updates on this story might not happen for a while and even my other story's update might be delayed. Sorry about that. Be patient guys!**  
**Anyway time to respond to you guys awesome reviews!**

**U-Know Yunho: Huhu, lover spat**  
**-Yeah Jura, that's what you get for being an ass! Muahahaha**

**Dark side Idea: Lolol, glad you liked the little lover's spat xD**  
**-There have been already some intimate moments. I can't put them in every chapter or it'll break their character.**

**GroundZeroFirework: Yeah but it's kinda difficult to even wonder what happened at the Kijara seafalls between Jude and Milla. I mean Milla said it's nothing scandalous and I dont know what else would make Jude so embarrassed about it. That's why I didn't put down my own interpretation cause I have no idea what could have happened xD**  
**-Thanks mate! Appreciate your support and I'll do what I can**

**TheAnime4Fan: Yup, you definitely weren't late this time with reviewing xD**  
**-Ah yeah I know... but I felt that them having fight Celsius just to test their vow was kinda... unnecessary so there was no fight, so no Jude saving Milla :(**  
**-Haha, well unfortunately I also can't imagine what happened at the Kijara seafalls so I didn't write it. No idea what could have happened that would make Jude so embarassed but Milla say is not a scandal _**  
**-Hahaha it's good you liked the skit XD wasn't planning on inserting a skit but it just happened**  
**-Well in this story I feel Ivar is just trying to do what he needs to do as a Spirius agent, that's why he's conflicted because it's against Milla**  
**-Haha, thanks for the wish. I don't celebrate easter but still, thanks for the kind wishes! Hope you had a good easter :D**

**Riku Uzumaki: Yup! Since in the original game Bisley got Elle because Elle thought she was not 'real' since she's from a fractured dimension. Here, ELle has come to terms with it and hence, Bisley cannot act since she wouldn't willingly go with him. Thus this is the result!**

**RKF22: Thanks for your words of support!**

**Ace101Mega: Glad you liked it. Also the waterfall moment wasn't really written in detail here but you liekd it, so that's cool, hehe**

**SHIP: Yeah actually this happens in this chapter, lol... not exactly as you mentioned but it will happen that sort-of resembles what you mentioned**

**That Mysterious Reader: Ah I see... well I've only played ToA and ToX/2 so I don't really know. I had to stop ToL as I'm seriously busy but I'm planning to complete some Tales games during the summer.**  
**-Haha, unfortunately the Golems won't be appearing in this story. Reason being, I felt that part of the story was done only for them to have an answer to Jude's spyrite research**

**Project AE Hachi-Roku: Ah I see... I guess I can understand what you mean but since I wanted to cover the Celsius arc but I was mostly following what the game covered, so I didn't want to bore you guys with what you already knew what happened lol**  
**-bahaha, glad you liked the skit. It's getting harder to write them now xD  
-Oh of course. In the end, Bisley will always have his own agenda  
-Well I wouldn't call them plotholes but yeah... considering what happens, I had to make certain changes in order to fit the order of events. Some of them just... happened in a weird way :S  
-Thanks mate! Hope you'll like this chapter**

**Aldehar: True, you all can wait but honestly, it's me who can't xD I just want to release all my ideas, although that's hard to do when I write out a chapter and more ideas come up for the NEXT chapter :S ah well... but thanks for your concern!  
-Ah, glad to see that you have less workload now... but erm... I always assumed you're French? Or were you just mocking your own people for fun xD although I've not heard too much of the stereotype of French being lazy, more to them just surrendering :P  
-Yup! It was never explained when the group took the time to take a group photo so I could easily explain that by inserting it in. However, explaining about what happened between Jude and Milla at the Kijara seafalls... that still boggles my mind :S  
-True this game has no proper "good" ending. I prefwer to call it as a "bittersweet ending" as the characters are happy but many sacrifices were made. It's good... and bad... which honestly speaking, is the worst for me... because of the feels I had (ToX2 ending is seriously one that I keep thinking about, even now).  
But whether my story follows the same path or not... well... like I said... only I know of it :D  
-Haha well I wanted to cover the Celsius arc as it's still important in the ToX2 storyline but I skipped most of them as I'm just following the game events. And yeah, why not? xD I mean... if I'm not mistaken, when the Celsius arc was done, Elle was gone already right? It kinda sucks without having Elle around  
-Hahaha, well why not? Milla is beautiful and if fractured Milla is now human, defiinitely the boys will approach her xD  
-Indeed. Celsius and Professor Howe is basically almost an image of Jude and Milla (although Celsius remained cold while Milla changed). And as to who gave Celsius spirit fossil, it was some shady dude in the first chapter of Jude's character quest. I'm not sure if he was with Exodus... can't recall... he was unimportant mostly  
-Hahaha, I'm glad you liked the skit. It's honestly one of the key moments in Tales series to add some comedic moments and most importantly, character development. I mean seriously... most RPG character development takes time to develop but with skits, the Tales series can develop the character without tkaing too much time. It's great XD  
-Ah yes Celsius was a Great Spirit (although I'm not sure about the elemental thing, but it makes sense, considering she controls ice). But if you recall, the Celsius spirit fossil... becomes dark in the game? I assume it means Celsius's life comes to an end? So I applied it here so Jude couldn't use her again... (ok, saying "use her" sounds mean but you get what I mean xD)  
-No, in this story Ivar didn't know it was a Maxwell spirit fossil as the critters only told him they "found something". In the game, I think he personally checked what the item was about but in this story, he sends Jude and friends instead.  
And yeah, no secret golem weapon. I mean, that part of the game happens after the soul bridge was created and Ivar quit Spirius, so I had to make revisions in order to make the story work (since my story, Elle isn't even with Bisley at this point).  
-THanks for your support as always! And yeah, I've got to make certain revisions to make the plot in this chapter work. Honestly the game was weird how we got the Soul Bridge but there was still a bonus quest to defeat Golems. I doubt Bisley would actually go "Oh Ludger's gonna stop some golems? I guess I'll wait for him to enter Canaan before I make my move as well" XD so yeah, needed lots of work!  
-I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Alright guys, that's it for reviews! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys think! **

**CHAPTER 29: THE FUTURE OF SPYRITE**

Jude and his friends finally arrived at the Helioborg research facility and immediately made their move for the research wing. That was where the spyrite research was being conducted after all. When they turned a corner, Jude nearly bumped into a fellow colleague.

"Oh Doctor Mathis!" The researcher yelped in surprise, "We weren't expecting you to show up today."

"Do you know where Balan is?" Jude asked, ignoring the researcher's remark.

"Director Balan?" The researcher thought for a moment before answering, "I think he's still on the eleventh floor of the research wing. He said he-"

"Alright, thanks!" Jude said and gestured to his friends, "Come on guys!"

Jude led the way, increasing his pace the closer they got to the research wing. His heart was beating within his chest, excited to share his news with Balan. With the possible answer of spyrite research so close, how could he not? This was his goal, something he wanted to achieve with all his heart.

The party entered the research wing and got into the elevator, climbing up to the eleventh floor. This was where the spyrite research was being conducted. Jude entered the first room on the right from the elevator and there he found Balan, staring at the wall with a blank stare, completely absorbed in his own thoughts and unaware of Jude's presence.

"Balan, I've got good news!" Jude cried out.

"Wah!" Balan screamed and turned around in shock, clutching at his heart, "Jude! Don't scare me like that!"

"S-sorry..." Jude apologized.

Balan saw Ludger, the two Millas and Elle behind Jude, "I see you brought your friends with you. What's this about? I doubt it's for a social call." Jude grinned and took out the spirit fossil, handing it to Balan. Balan's eyes widened when he saw what was in the palm of his hand, "Wait… is that… a Great Spirit fossil? Jude, where'd you get this?"

"It's not just any Great Spirit fossil." Jude remarked, "It's the spirit fossil of Maxwell."

Balan's reaction was priceless when he heard that, "M-M-Maxwell?! Jude! How… how'd you even find this?!"

Jude shook his head, "Never mind that. Balan, have you managed to interpret the spirit signals? Or the spirit language?"

"Just barely." Balan answered honestly, "I didn't expect you to return with a Great Spirit fossil so soon. The Lord of Spirits spirit fossil no less! But don't worry, I think I should be able to translate with what little I've learned."

Without a second thought, Balan went to a nearby lab table and placed the spirit fossil in a device. Once inside, Balan switched on the device and the spirit fossil was covered with green light. After several seconds, the device stopped and printed out a small piece of paper. Balan pulled the paper from the machine and started jotting down notes on a small notepad. Jude and his friends waited patiently, letting Balan work in silence. After a minute or so, Balan stopped writing and got up from his seat at the lab table, approaching Jude.

"Well, this is the best I could manage." Balan said while staring at what he wrote on the notepad, "Not sure what it means though. The message doesn't make any sense to me."

"What's it say?" Jude asked.

Balan held up the notepad and read the message to Jude, "It says… 'Muster thy will and prove thyself, for it shall serve as the contract that binds us.' There's more to it, but unfortunately I can't interpret the rest. This is all I managed."

Jude nodded and walked towards the lab table, grabbing the spirit fossil from the device. He stared at the spirit fossil, "I'm not sure what it means too. It said 'prove yourself'. I'm not sure what we're supposed to do with that."

Everyone took a moment to think, trying to find meaning behind the message. But after a while, 'fractured' Milla sighed in frustration, "Just try and use the Maxwell spyrite. Maybe you can learn more about the meaning then."

Jude glanced at 'fractured' Milla and then at Milla. The current Lord of Spirits gave a nod and Jude understood. She trusted him and to Jude, that was all he need. He grabbed a nearby extractor and fixed the Maxwell spyrite into the extractor. With a nervous breath, Jude held up the extractor and activated the device.

A flash of white light filled the room for a split second before an array of seals appeared in front of Jude. Then from the center of the seal, the form of Maxwell appeared before them. Jude and Milla could not believe their eyes since the Great Spirit that they fought a year ago was before them again. Balan was mesmerized at the sight, to actually see a Great Spirit with his own eyes. Ludger, Elle and 'fractured' Milla stared at Maxwell with little reaction.

"It really is Maxwell." Balan said in awe.

"Are you okay Jude?" Milla asked with concern.

Jude nodded, the extractor still in his hands, "Yeah… I'm fine… but the spyrite… is still unstable."

Jude needed to communicate with the spyrite of Maxwell in order to fully gain his cooperation but until then, the spyrite would be unstable. While lesser spirits were much easier to gain their cooperation without even communicating with them due to their weaker power, Great Spirits were different. They possess their own thoughts, power and understanding of human nature. And that was why Jude was struggling at the moment.

"I… can't…! Agh!" Jude finally cried out in anguish, dropping to one knee.

Jude was surrounded by small amounts of electric current, a clear sign that the spyrite was rejecting the user. "The spyrite is just too much for him!" Balan exclaimed.

"Jude!" Milla cried, running to his side.

"Jude, stop what you're doing!" Ludger said quickly, "You can't control the spyrite!"

However despite his friends' pleas, Jude refused and shook his head, "No… it's not… a matter of controlling …" With sheer determination, Jude got back on his feet and held the extractor with both hands, "We need… to get… in sync! We need… to find a way… to communicate!"

Both of Jude's arms were shaking, all of this just to hold onto the extractor. The spyrite rejecting Jude but he was not going to give up. Not yet. He had come too far for this and there was no way he was going to quit now.

The spirit Maxwell finally spoke, clearly amused at Jude's struggles, "So you do understand what you need to do. Very well then… prove yourself to me!"

Milla faced Maxwell, "What do you mean by 'prove yourself'? What do you mean by that?"

"Muster thy will and prove thyself, for it shall serve as the contract that binds us." Maxwell responded, repeating the message that Balan interpreted earlier.

Balan did not understand that, "I don't get it… it's the same message I got from translating the spirit code. But what does it mean?"

"This is getting us nowhere." 'Fractured' Milla pointed out. Jude's cry of anguish echoed through the room but he refused to give up.

Ludger seeing Jude trying so hard made him feel powerless. He wanted to help but there was nothing he could do. Then in just a second, Ludger suddenly came to a realization. It was like the puzzle suddenly solved itself as he remembered the words of his brother.

"_It's an old family tune." Julius told Ludger as he sat on the edge of the short cliff, "A real blast from the past. It's called the 'hymn of proof' and it's supposed to mean about longing to see someone."_

Then Ludger recalled another event that would help the current situation.

'_Fractured' Milla told the group at Ludger's apartment, "It's said that she had a beautiful singing voice, and she sang with such passion that even Maxwell himself had fallen under her spell."_

Now equipped with this knowledge, Ludger knew what Maxwell was looking for. In the end, it was related to the Kresnik family after all. There was no time to tell Jude what he knew so Ludger made his move.

Maxwell's ears twitched when he heard an old, familiar tune, "Hm? That melody…"

Everyone turned to Ludger as he continued humming his family tune. Elle of course recognized the melody as well, "That's the same song my daddy used to sing to me…"

Elle started to hum the old, familiar tune as well, smiling as she did so. The harmonious melody danced through the room and despite the situation, brought a sense of calm to everyone. Jude realized that the spyrite was no longer rejecting him. Maxwell also looked calm and Jude had his answer.

"Wait… so the song is the proof?" Jude asked in realization.

Ludger stopped humming and nodded, "Yes. It's the hymn of proof."

Milla crossed her arms on her chest, "I guess having a song to be the proof is entirely possible." Milla then asked the former Lord of Spirits, "Maxwell, did you seek for 'proof' the very first time you were summoned by a human?"

Maxwell answered with a nod, "I did."

Now 'fractured' Milla realized another fact, "If I'm not mistaken, I remember that Milla Kresnik was also known as the singing handmaid."

"If that's so…" Milla spoke to everyone now, "Then perhaps we should sing the hymn of proof that was passed down to her descendants."

Jude nodded in agreement and outstretched his arm that was holding the extractor. Milla placed the palm of her hand on top of Jude's and the two began humming the hymn of proof: the very song that was sung by Milla Kresnik that charmed even the Lord of Spirits himself.

Ludger followed suit as well, humming his family tune along with Elle. 'Fractured' Milla smiled and decided to join in, humming the melody with everyone now, standing alongside Ludger and Elle. With this the whole room was filled with the sweet and calming melody, a song that had been passed down for two thousand years of the Kresnik line.

"So… the melody still persists in the human realm." Maxwell remarked as he listened to the melody with bliss. It had been two millennia since he last heard the tune.

Balan gathered his courage and asked the Great Spirit, "So… is this the 'proof' that you were looking for?"

Unfortunately, Maxwell shook his head, "No… in the end, this is all just a song. A song that was composed on the spot by a young girl named Milla Kresnik."

Maxwell's eyes studied the people that were humming the tune. Jude and Milla were the ones he remembered, the one who had overcome all odds and defeated him in battle one year ago and carved a path for their destiny. These two together could achieve almost anything when they put their hearts into it. Maxwell then turned to the other person and only then he realized the peculiar sight. There were two Millas in this room! Of course he noticed the difference with 'fractured' Milla and Milla. But he could not fathom the thought of two of the same existing at the same time.

"Two Millas?" Maxwell wondered aloud, "How is this possible? Unless…"

Maxwell finally turned to the last person, which was Ludger. Listening to Ludger hum peacefully the hymn of proof, it dawned on him that Ludger shared a very distant resemblance to Milla Kresnik. It was barely visible but Maxwell could detect some characteristics in Ludger that resembled Milla Kresnik. And even the way he hummed the calming melody was the same. There was no mistaking it.

'_So this is her descendant.'_ Maxwell thought as he eyed Ludger, '_so this is why a Milla from a different dimension can exist with the prime Milla. It must be this Kresnik's power.'_

Maxwell continued to examine Ludger as he continued humming the peaceful tune. And seeing 'fractured' Milla next to Ludger, humming the same tune, Maxwell could not help but see an image of the past. Ludger, a representative of the Kresnik humans and 'fractured' Milla, a representative of Maxwell. It was two thousand years ago and Maxwell wondered if fate allowed him to see this. Even if the 'Milla' he was looking at was from a different dimension, it still felt… right.

'_Maybe this is the Kresnik human that will surpass Origin's trial.'_ Maxwell thought, '_To think this human would use his own power to preserve one from a fractured dimension… many Kresniks have failed because of their selfishness but if its this young Kresnik human… he may be the one.'_

Finally satisfied with what he could see with Milla Kresnik's descendant, Maxwell asked Ludger, "Tell me, descendant of Kresnik." Ludger stopped his humming and opened his eyes, "Do you have words for that song?" Ludger shook his head and Maxwell looked disappointed, "I see… I suppose you could attribute the loss to humanity's hubris. But at the same time, the melody has persisted through the ages. I take that as a measure of sincerity."

By then everyone had stopped humming. 'Fractured' Milla wondered why Maxwell made no mention of there being two Millas, completely unaware that Maxwell had already made that observation.

Jude looked at Maxwell and asked, "What's the song about?"

"I ask you the same question." Maxwell countered back, "Tell me Jude Mathis. What words would you choose for this song?"

Jude thought about this for a moment. Once he came up with an answer, he said, "Lyrics fit for both humans and spirits."

'Fractured' Milla rolled her eyes, "Typical Jude."

Maxwell chuckled in agreement, "How modest… unlike you, Milla Kresnik was far more forceful. Her song was all about how she wanted to see me, talk to me, and how she'd yank out my beard if she didn't show up." Maxwell smiled as he recalled those fond memories, "It was like a little ditty for children. There was nothing fancy or elegant about it at all. But it did contain a line about how she'd give me all her mana if I came out to see her. In that sense, I guess you could say it was like a love song as well."

"Ew, someone actually wrote a love song for this old guy?" Elle remarked.

Maxwell turned to Elle and had a light laugh, "Love is more than outward appearance, young human."

Elle looked away, "I guess… but whatever."

Maxwell laughed once more before returning his gaze towards Jude. The young spyrite researcher held the glass ball that was tied around his neck, "I assure you… I will make my version of the song come true. Dreams of people that passed on where spirit and humans can live together… I will make it happen!"

"And I shall aid him in whatever way I can." Milla added in, glaring at Maxwell at Jude's side. Both she and Jude continued to glare at Maxwell, their eyes determined to prove their words.

Maxwell listened to the both of them, then he addressed towards Jude, "It seems that unusual human beings such as yourself appear every few hundred years or so." Maxwell then turned towards Milla, "And to make things interesting, a spirit who believes in him or her appears as well. Maybe… you two will be able to…" but Maxwell did not finish his words and started to disappear, returning back to the spirit fossil.

"Maxwell, wait!" Milla called out, "In the end, what is the 'proof'?"

Maxwell flashed brightly, blinding Milla. But before he disappeared, he answered, "You should know the answer than anyone else… Maxwell." Maxwell paused and then said, "It is… the hearts of men."

"The… hearts of men?" Milla repeated softly.

Maxwell nodded and then looked at everyone, "With all of you… maybe you can all… change what many have tried… I entrust the future… to you all."

With those words as his last, Maxwell returned to the spirit fossil which was still inside the extractor, disappearing from the research room. Maxwell's words echoed in Milla's mind and somehow, she found the answer comforting.

Jude removed the spirit fossil from the extractor and stared at Maxwell's spirit fossil in the palm of his hand. Then he closed his hand, clutching the spirit fossil tightly. To Jude, it was not just a spirit fossil he was holding. He was holding onto the hopes and dreams of the former Lord of Spirits and one of the three primordial spirits. He was entrusted to carry on Maxwell's vision.

"You did it Jude!" Balan exclaimed excitedly, delivering a wild pat on Jude's back, "You actually managed to gain the cooperation of a Great Spirit! You controlled a Great Spirit spyrite! Good job!"

Jude blushed lightly, "Thanks Balan but I didn't do this alone." Jude then turned to Ludger, "This is all thanks to you Ludger. If not for you, we wouldn't have been able to figure out how to gain Maxwell's cooperation."

Ludger nodded and grinned brightly, "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I was able to help you. But it's not just me, everyone here helped you with this."

"That's right!" Elle affirmed, "Don't forget about us! We all helped too!" Elle then looked up at 'fractured' Milla, "Isn't that right Milla?"

'Fractured' Milla chuckled and nodded, "Yes that's right. We all helped."

"Thanks everyone." Jude said gratefully, "But I… no, _we_ aren't done yet. We have only taken the first step."

Everyone grew a smile and agreed. For Jude, this was just the beginning in advancing spyrite research but at least now, they got an idea of how to advance the research. It would still take time, maybe even years, but Jude knew that the answer was finally within reach.

Balan released a sigh of relief, "Who would have guessed that a song would be the key to spyrites?"

Jude shook his head, "It worked for Maxwell because the song was his proof. I don't think it'd work for every spirit."

"What do you mean?" Balan inquired.

"Spirits are more like humans than we think." Jude started explaining, "I think it's safe to assume that each spirit requires its own 'proof' to gain its trust and cooperation. For Maxwell, it was the hymn of proof."

Balan stroked his chin and nodded in agreement to Jude's explanation, "Yes I see what you mean. It looks like we still have a lot to work on for spyrite."

"Ugh, spyrites are such a hassle." Elle complained.

"Indeed… just like us humans." 'Fractured' Milla replied, which Elle stuck out her tongue at in retaliation.

Everyone shared a small laugh. Jude then got serious, "At least we now know where to take spyrite research. To use spyrite, humans must gain a spirit's trust and cooperation. To do that, I think we first need to find a way to communicate directly with them."

"I'll work right on it!" Balan offered, running off to start his work.

Jude turned to Ludger, "Ludger, I'm hoping you can help me for a while. There's something I'd like to try."

Ludger nodded, happy to help out a friend. However Elle was not pleased and pouted, "Aww… I thought we were done. I'm hungry… I wanna go home!"

Jude and Ludger both looked guilty, not considering the feelings of others. However 'fractured' Milla, seeing how important spyrite research was to Jude, decided to help. She grabbed Elle's hand and told Ludger, "I'll head back home with Elle and get her something to eat. Ludger, you stay here and help with whatever Jude needs."

"A-are you sure?" Ludger questioned, looking at 'fractured' Milla and then at Elle.

'Fractured' Milla gave a nod, "Of course I am! I'll see you later Ludger."

Balan sighed from the corner of the research room, "Ah that must be nice… to have someone wait for you at home and prepare a home-cooked meal. I want a wife like that one – GAH!"

'Fractured' Milla had tossed some device at Balan's head, blushing bright red, "WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BEING A WIFE?!" As Balan cried in the corner, 'fractured' Milla composed herself, "I'm going back first!"

Milla watched in amusement as her twin self walked out of the research room with Elle in tow. She followed out of the research room and asked her twin-self, "Would you like me to accompany you?" Milla asked.

'Fractured' Milla shook her head, a blush still evident on her cheeks, "No it's okay. I'm sure Jude will appreciate any help he can get."

With that 'fractured' Milla walked off and Milla re-entered the research room. Inside, Jude and Ludger were already busy with what they were doing. To Milla, it was amazing how the two interacted like old friends, even though they had become friends in a short span of time. And now seeing Jude taking the next steps in his spyrite research, she felt Jude was moving ahead.

"You are definitely walking ahead of me Jude." Milla said to herself, "All I can do… is support you in your journey."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

President Bisley Bakur was in his personal office, staring out the window and enjoying the view of Elympios. Everything was coming to a head now. He was just waiting for the final report. Once he received the final report, the journey to end the two thousand year old trial would finally begin.

The door to his office opened and his personal assistant, Vera, entered. "Sir, we have two new reports for you."

Bisley turned around and Vera handed to him two files. Bisley eyed two of the files before placing one of them on his desk and reading the one in his hand. When he was done, he looked at Vera, "Is the information accurate?"

Vera nodded, "Yes sir. According to our agents, former director Kresnik was last recorded to be in a fractured dimension chasing Chronos. With the intel we have gathered, former director Kresnik has no means of defeating the Great Spirit."

"Interesting…" Bisley responded, "Julius may be desperate but I know him. He wouldn't do something without something planned. Continue to monitor his movements."

Vera nodded, "Yes sir."

Bisley then took the second file and opened its contents, reading them. When he was done, Bisley looked up with a smile on his face, "Good. Commence the operation. We only have a short golden opportunity before he returns. 'She' must be in our hands before then."

"Understood sir." Vera responded and started making her way for the door, "I'll inform the agents to begin the operation."

Bisley gave the go and Vera made her exit from the office. Bisley was once more alone in his office but this time he took a seat on his leather chair, staring at the two reports on his desk. He clasped his hands and continued to stare at the documents.

"This will be the last time I'll be in this office." Bisley said to himself, "Finally… Origin's trial will come to an end! The way to the Land of Canaan… begins!"

**CHAPTER END**


	30. CHAPTER 30: SPIRIUS OBJECTIVE

**A/N: Hey guys, I bring to you all the new chapter for this story! I apologize for the delay but I was having exams and now that I'm done, I can finally update this story! However I am also sad that during the period of my exams that a fellow author, Nameless Knight, has ended his/her story. When I first started writing this story in the Xillia fanfiction community, I remembered how I wanted to have a story that could compete with Nameless Knight's story "A New Path for History". With our 500,000 words and 70+ chapters, I was keen to try and create a work like that. I'm not sure which of you readers have read Nameless Knight's story, but I wanted to at least tribute Nameless Knight for all his/her hard work. **

**Now let us continue on! And I have to respond to you awesome readers who reviewed my last chapter!**

**RKF22: Glad you liked it**

**Riku Uzumaki: Well F Milla is a Tsun so her being in denial is just part of her character.**  
**-And yes, Bisley is finally preparing to make his move. And while you can see him getting Elle, you should remember that he already HAS the Waymarkers. This story started with him having 4 Waymarkers and Ludger gave Bisley the final Waymarker in around chapter 25 or 26. Basically before the party went on the Hot Springs trip.**

**MagatsuIza: Yup and I apologize for the delay but now that exams are finally over, I can update this story! Thanks for the wishes**

**That Mysterious Reader: Yup, that is F Milla's character after all, being a Tsun xD Her being in denial is how she is**  
**-That's true, Jude did all this mainly because Milla inspired him greatly**

**U-Know Yunho: Lol for once I have to agree with Jura :S**

**TheAnime4Fan: Yup, spyrite development is finally taking a step forward, a big advance for the project. Of course it's still the beginning but they at least now have visible progress.**  
**-Well Elle is just an 8 year old little girl so she's just speaking her mind... which makes her cute XD**  
**-Yup the main story shall continue, which is the FINAL ARC of this story!**

**Aldehar: Hoho, once again you made your review before the updated chapter. Ah I wasn't really aware about the strikes but I guess you can learn something new, lol. And stereotyping is fun when done with humour, hehe**  
**-Ah... that's a good interpretation but as you pointed out, in the end it is best to leave to one's imagination as to what really happened at the Kijara seafalls.**  
**-Yeah skits are something that Namco did a really good job. And even if I play a Tales game on my 2nd or 3rd playthrough, I will still listen to the skits because they are just so interesting... and sometimes hilarious xD**  
**-Oh thanks for noticing! I purposely selected pictures that matched the theme of the story and I feel the pictures really suit them well. I'm glad you like them, haha! And yes well, responding to readers review is the least I can do to show my thanks to readers. It just shows that I value all my readers thoughts and I'd like to communicate with them, you know? Comment on what they mentioned and the likes, hehe**  
**-Ah that's true Milla and Muzet are Great Spirits. I guess that's a little blunder by me but on my defence, I can argue that Balan meant a Great Spirit from a spyrite xD Although I think he's already seen Celsius before so my argument sort of loses out :P**  
**-Ah I know you meant about everyone humming the hymn of proof. The only thing I didn't really like that part in the game was that Maxwell highlighted Jude and Milla when I felt Maxwell should have given a little more credit to Ludger. I mean he is a descendant of Milla Kresnik and thus has direct connection to the song. That part disappointed me a little in the game which is why I made Maxwell comment more in the previous chapter about Ludger and F Milla humming the tune.**  
**-That is true... Milla Kresnik could be an old hag for all we know xD but I think Maxwell mentioned that Milla Kresnik was a young human soo... :P But in any case, yeah Elle is just an 8 year old kid so she's just speaking her mind, ahha**  
**-Interesting... I coudl actually make a conneciton of this story to be a prequel of "A New Beginning" as you mentioned but... nah... I already have a planned ending for this story although it could have been a potential prequel xD**  
**-Thanks for your suppport as always! Yup we are now at the FINAL ARC of this story and while it will still take a couple of chapters before it ends, I feel it has been a pleasant ride. However don't fret, I've actually got another interesting idea to write about for a Xillia fanfic BUT I won't be writing it until I finish this story. Honestly writing two stories is hard enough.**  
**-Hope you shall enjoy this chapter!**

**Well guys that's it for reviews. I hope you will all enjoy this chapter and please let me know your thoughts on the chapter! **

**CHAPTER 30: SPIRIUS OBJECTIVE**

Ludger and Milla watched Jude discussing matters with Balan on how they should proceed with Spyrite research now that they finally had their answer. Milla found herself smiling because now she could see how Jude looked like when he was focused on his work. She had never truly seen him in his work environment so she was glad she could experience this.

"What's going on?" Ludger asked with a knowing smile, "You look… really happy."

Milla turned to Ludger, "How can I not be? Jude's finally found the answer that we have been seeking for… and soon, a world where spirits and humans live together in harmony just might actually happen."

"If its Jude, I'm sure he can do it."

"He most likely will." Milla said and then she asked, "Ludger, are you sure you don't want to head back first? You've already helped us plenty and I'm sure Elle and 'Milla' would appreciate your cooking."

Ludger shook his head, "Its fine. I mean, 'Milla's' cooking is pretty good too… and I did promise Jude I'd help out. I'll head home once I'm done helping Jude."

Once Jude was done with his discussion with Balan, Jude called Ludger over so that they could begin. Milla just watched from where she stood.

"Thanks for agreeing to help Ludger." Jude said gratefully, "I appreciate it."

Ludger merely nodded, remaining silent.

**Skit: Two nice guys  
Present: Ludger, Jude &amp; Milla**

**Jude: So I'm going to need you to help me with a little experiment.**

**Ludger: Okay…?**

**Jude: So first, I need you to help me get the spyrite over there while I modify this extractor.**

**Ludger: T-this one? *Hands it to Jude***

**Jude: Yeah now you see that other device there? It's to help stabilize the spyrite a little… I need you to make a little adjustment for me.**

**Ludger: Err… I… I'm not sure how this… *Grunts* *Sound of machine breaking* Ah!**

**Jude: L-Ludger?!**

**Milla: *Takes closer look* Oh my… it looks like the device is broken.**

**Ludger: *Panic* I… I'm sorry!**

**Jude: No, no, it's okay! I guess I should have told you properly how to handle that device. It's my fault really!**

**Ludger: Yeah but I should have been more careful.**

**Jude: Don't worry about it. I'm the one who asked for your help so if anything, I'm to blame.**

**Ludger &amp; Jude: … *Blush in embarrassment***

**Milla: Honestly you two. The two of you just keep apologizing one after the other. The two of you are really… just… too nice. **

**Jude: *Still blushing* W-well… I've always been called a do-gooder after all.**

**Ludger: *Laughs***

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Fractured' Milla and Elle finally arrived at Trigleph from the Torbalan Highroad and fortunately for 'fractured' Milla, the entrance of the Torbalan Highroad was close to the Trigleph market. She made a quick stop to purchase some ingredients for what she was going to cook. Because she was a frequent customer now, the merchants recognized her and even gave her a discount.

After 'fractured' Milla was finished shopping, they departed for the apartment complex. Throughout the whole way, Elle was happily humming the song Ludger that Ludger taught her. The hymn of proof. The song that was passed down in the Kresnik clan, a song that was composed by Milla Kresnik. 'Fractured' Milla had to admit, she was beginning to pick up on the song as well, humming the tune along with Elle.

"You like the song too Milla?" Elle asked when she realized 'fractured' Milla was humming along.

'Fractured' Milla nodded with a light blush, "W-well, it's a nice song after all. What, you don't want me to sing with you?"

Elle shook her head, "No I just think you sing it really well, that's all." Elle then looked up at 'fractured' Milla with a big grin, "Daddy's still the best though so he's still number one."

"Oh really? And what about me?"

Elle stopped walking and pondered on it for a moment. 'Fractured' Milla waited patiently, amused that Elle was actually thinking this through seriously. After considering her options, Elle said, "You're number three!"

"What?! Number three?!"

Elle nodded and emphasized that by sticking out three fingers, "Yup! Number three! Daddy's still the best and Ludger's a close second. You still need practice Milla, so you get number three."

'Fractured' Milla rolled her eyes, "Even my cooking's still number three. You're just not being fair Elle."

"That's not true!" Elle denied, "I mean, your cooking's getting really good and I said your soup's now like… second best! So erm… if you cook me something great today, you just might beat Ludger."

Elle's stomach chose that moment to grumble and Elle blushed as she tried to hide the noise. 'Fractured' Milla smirked, "Hungry eh?"

"S-shut up!"

'Fractured' Milla giggled in amusement and then gestured for Elle to follow her, "Come on, I'll cook you some mabo curry but this one's going to be better than the one Ludger makes. With this, I'm sure I'll climb to number two. Let's go."

Elle released an excited cheer and rushed into the apartment. 'Fractured' Milla followed closely behind and they entered the elevator, ascending up to the third floor. Once the elevator doors opened, Elle raced through the corridor and quickly opened the door to Ludger's apartment.

However unknown to Elle, 'fractured' Milla had been feeling uneasy ever since they entered the apartments. She was not sure what was wrong but from her experience, her instinct was never wrong. For now, she decided to be on her guard. When she entered Ludger's apartment, she placed the groceries on the dining table but keeping a close eye on her surroundings. So far, nothing seemed out of place but the uneasy feeling was still there.

"Milla, what're you doing?" Elle asked, "You've been just standing there for a while now. Aren't you going to cook? I'm hungryyyyy."

"Just hold on for a little while." 'Fractured' Milla said, taking out the ingredients from the grocery bag and putting them on the kitchen counter. After that she placed the grocery bag on the floor. As she passed by a window, she stopped dead in her tracks. She finally saw it.

Outside the apartment, 'fractured' Milla saw several Spirius agents moving in. Those Spirius agents with their shades and black outfit, there was no mistaking it. She did not know why they were here but from the looks of it, she probably did not want to know.

Without second thoughts, 'fractured' Milla grabbed Elle, "Come on Elle, we need to get out of here."

Elle was utterly confused as 'fractured' Milla pulled her towards the front door, "Huh? What about your special?"

"I'll make it another time, okay?" 'Fractured' Milla opened the door and got out to the corridor of the third floor. What she saw made her realize that she was already too late.

Spirius agents were all lined up in two rows, one row on the left and one on the right, leaving a gap in the center of the corridor. The agents drew their guns, pointing them at 'fractured' Milla and Elle. 'Fractured' Milla quickly pulled Elle behind her, protecting her from harm. Then finally the ring leader revealed himself, walking between the two rows of agents.

The director of Dimensional Affaris, Rideaux, approached 'fractured' Milla and on his side was the former handmaid, Ivar. The two stood in front of 'fractured' Milla and the rest of the Spirius agents lined up behind the two.

"What do you want?" 'Fractured' Milla demanded, her hand on the handle of her sword, ready to draw her weapon.

Rideaux acted like he was hurt, "Is this how you treat guests? But I'll ignore your rude behavior and get straight to business. I'm here on behalf of Spirius and the thing is… we cannot proceed with the final 'act' without obtaining it."

"Final act? What're you talking about?" 'Fractured' Milla inquired. She did not like where this was going.

Rideaux chuckled and made an open gesture, "The way to the land of Canaan of course. What else?"

"So what? You've already got the Waymarkers right? We have nothing to give you!"

Rideaux had an evil grin and he pointed at the little girl behind 'fractured' Milla, "Unfortunately there is one little detail that President Bakur needs…" Rideaux paused for effect, "We're going to need the little girl over there."

'Fractured' Milla gritted her teeth in anger, baring her fangs at the Spirius agents, "What do you need her for?!"

Rideaux feigned regret, "Unfortunately I'm not allowed to disclose that information. Nor do you need to know the reason." Rideaux then threw his right arm forward, "Capture the girl!"

'Fractured' Milla quickly drew out her sword, "Elle, get to the emergency staircase and climb to the rooftop! You need to get out of here!"

Elle quickly ran off and luckily for her, the emergency stairs were behind her. It was the only way for Elle to avoid capture. The way to the elevator was blocked by the Spirius agents and even if it wasn't, there were Spirius agents waiting outside the apartments. So the rooftop was the only safe place for now.

"After her!" Rideaux ordered.

All the Spirius agents quickly moved in but 'fractured' Milla engaged them, acting as a wall. She was soon greeted by a hail of bullets but she managed to block the bullets with her sword and dodge them as well, all thanks to her natural reflexes. When the agents were in melee range, they switched their guns to use the Spirius standard blades that were issued to them. That was their biggest mistake and 'fractured' Milla proceeded to make quick work of them, working through the large crowd of agents as if she was dancing amongst them. None of the agents could land a hit and 'fractured' Milla easily thinned the numbers of the agents, delivering life-threatening cuts and slashes. Soon the whole corridor was littered with Spirius agents on the ground, all alive but heavily injured and groaning in pain.

"Impressive…" Rideaux praised, "Very impressive for a phony Maxwell. But I think we've wasted enough time. Ivar, how about you start being useful and get this phony Maxwell out of the way."

"Y-yes sir!" Ivar said immediately and drew out his dual daggers. However he was still a little hesitant in fighting someone that looked exactly like his Milla.

"And don't worry Ivar, you'll have friends to back you up." Rideaux assured and snapped his fingers. Instantly another group of Spirius agents appeared from the elevator as reinforcements. No doubt more would come.

Now clearly outnumbered, 'fractured' Milla decided that fighting in such a tight space was a disadvantage to her so she made her retreat and ran for the emergency stairway, climbing the stairs that led to the rooftops. Ivar and the Spirius agents quickly gave chase, leaving Rideaux alone in the corridor of the third floor along with the wounded Spirius agents.

'Fractured' Milla climbed the last floor and burst open the door, finally reaching the rooftops. She looked to her left and right, searching for Elle and found the scared little girl standing on the center of the rooftops, clearly not having any idea what to do.

"M-Milla… are the bad guys gone?" Elle asked.

'Fractured' Milla quickly ran to Elle and guarded her, "No, they're still coming. I need you to stick with me, okay Elle?"

"W-what should we do? There's nowhere to go." Elle cried out.

"Don't worry Elle, I'll protect you." 'Fractured' Milla said as she tried to calm Elle down, "We'll just have to wait for Ludger. I'm sure he's on his way back and he'll deal with them."

Their conversation ended when Ivar emerged on the rooftops along with the Spirius agents. Quickly, the Spirius agents surrounded 'fractured' Milla and Elle in a circle and aimed their guns at 'fractured' Milla. 'Fractured' Milla moved into a defensive stance, one hand wielding her sword and the other holding Elle's hand to make sure she was close.

Ivar approached 'fractured' Milla and made a hand gesture. The Spirius agents surrounding 'fractured' Milla and Elle understood and put away their guns although they remained in position. Ivar wanted to deal with this alone and with the Spirius agents around his target, it was basically like an arena for him.

"I'm only going to give you this warning once, and I'm only doing this because you look like Lady Milla." Ivar said, "Hand over the little girl. If you don't, then we'll take her by force."

"What do you want Elle for?" 'Fractured' Milla demanded.

Ivar sighed and picked out his dual daggers, "As Director Rideaux said earlier… that's confidential information stuff." Then Ivar added in with a sweat drop, "And also because I don't know as well."

Ivar ended their chat by starting the fight, dashing forward and thrust both daggers forward. 'Fractured' Milla managed to parry the attack away, keeping Elle close to her. Ivar then swung both daggers in a wild swing, forcing 'fractured' Milla to back away to avoid Ivar's attacks. She then retaliated, thrusting her sword frontward, however Ivar deflected the attack with his one dagger and counter-attacked by attacking with the other dagger. 'Fractured' Milla quickly tilted her body to the side, dodging the dagger and smashed the handle of her sword on Ivar's midsection. The blow stunned Ivar, knocking the wind out of him and 'fractured' Milla finished Ivar by delivering a sweeping kick, throwing Ivar off his feet and landing hard on his back.

"Gah!" Ivar cried out in pain, "You…!"

"If you think I fight like the Milla you know, then you've already lost." 'Fractured' Milla warned with her sword hovering above Ivar's neck.

"W-what do you know?!" Ivar snapped back and kicked 'fractured' Milla away and standing back up, "I already know you're not like Lady Milla. You're nothing like her!"

"Shut up!" Elle retorted, "Milla is Milla so you… you better shut up! You big meanie!"

Ivar released a frustrated battle cry and charged in once more, throwing a flurry of quick attacks but 'fractured' Milla manage to evade or block them with her sword while keeping Elle safe from harm at the same time.

As Ivar fought 'fractured' Milla, it brought back memories of his fight with Jude one year ago. He recalled his frustrations, always trying to prove that Jude was nothing but a phony. And now fighting 'fractured' Milla, he wondered just what was he fighting for now? Was he trying to prove himself? Was this all so that he could become a junior agent of Spirius? Was that what he truly wanted? In the end Ivar had no answer and fighting 'fractured' Milla now was just a reminder of his shortcomings.

'Fractured' Milla sensed Ivar's battle prowess depleting and took advantage of it. She suddenly advanced forward, invading Ivar's space. This surprised the former handmaid and tried to attack 'fractured' Milla but before Ivar's attack could connect, she both of Ivar's forearms, stopping his attack. Ivar cried out in pain and before he even knew what happened, 'fractured' Milla appeared behind him and delivered two more cuts, each cut on both of Ivar's thighs. Ivar dropped down and lost his grip of his daggers. With injuries to his arm and legs, Ivar was now clearly out of the fight.

With Ivar defeated, the Spirius agents drew out their weapons, "Ivar, sir! Request for permission to engage!"

Ivar glared at 'fractured' Milla and she returned the glare. And although he was still unsure of what his purpose was in life, Ivar felt he still had an obligation as a junior agent. "Permission…. Permission granted." Ivar finally said.

At once, all Spirius agents surrounding 'fractured' Milla and Elle charged in at the same time. 'Fractured' Milla had little options on how to deal with them so thinking quickly, she gambled all her chips on one move to end everything.

When the Spirius agents were almost upon 'fractured' Milla, she suddenly disappeared in the blink of an eye, shocking all of the agents. Then a blood curling scream pierced the air when one of the Spirius agents received a clean slash across his shoulders. The Spirius agents all turned to the injured Spirius agent and saw an after-image of 'fractured' Milla. She was moving around the Spirius agents so quickly that she was leaving after-images, wounding a Spirius agent as she moved. The Spirius agents could not attack what they could not see and one by one, they were receiving large cuts to their torso and legs, incapacitating them. This was 'fractured' Milla's mystic arte, _"Omnislash!"_

All Spirius agents were now defeated on the rooftop, suffering from heavy cuts. 'Fractured' Milla was back next to Elle on one knee, panting heavily. The cost of performing '_Omnislash' _was high and it easily exhausts even 'fractured' Milla.

"Milla… are you okay?" Elle asked with worry, staring at the tired woman.

'Fractured' Milla managed a nod, "Y-yeah… I'm fine… come on Elle, we need… to get out of here before more gets here."

'Fractured' Milla slowly got back up on her feet with Elle trying to pull her up as well. 'Fractured' Milla gave a small thanks to Elle and the two started walking away.

"Ivar, you did a good job weakening her. Consider it as a job well done." A voice said.

Before 'fractured' Milla could even react, Rideaux appeared from behind her draped in his level two Chromatus form. With a swift but powerful blow on the head, 'fractured' Milla fell on her front, unconscious. Ivar found it disturbing that Rideaux made it seem so easy.

"Milla?!" Elle cried out in surprise, shaking 'fractured' Milla to try and wake her up but she was knocked out.

Rideaux looked around at the injured Spirius agents and then stared at 'fractured' Milla's unconscious form with a laugh, "This woman was quite a handful, wasn't she? But once weakened, she becomes a delicate little flower." Rideaux turned to Ivar, "You did a good job Ivar. If I had to attack her from the start, it would have been such a hassle but you made her expend all her energy on you guys. When weakened, she becomes… so much easier."

Ivar slowly got up, wincing in pain as he did so, "Just… just happy to complete my mission sir. But what do we do with the injured men here?"

"Don't worry about them, another batch of agents are already on the way to clean this mess up." Rideaux explained. The director of dimensional affairs then turned his gaze to Elle, "You're coming with us…"

Elle stepped away and each time she stepped back, Rideaux would menacingly take a step forward. This process repeated until Elle realized she was on the very edge of the rooftop. If she took one more step back, she would plunge to her death.

"There's nowhere else to go now…" Rideaux said with a grin, his arm reaching out for her.

Elle closed her eyes and she shed a tear, "Ludger… help…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ludger, Jude and Milla were at the Torbalan Highroad, having left the Helioborg research facility just a few minutes ago. Despite Ludger accidentally breaking the device earlier, Jude managed to proceed with his experiment. The journey to perfecting spyrite was still a long and difficult one but Jude believes that they were at least on the right track. After that, Jude decided to end things for the day and head back home.

On the way back to Trigleph, the trio had to deal with the monsters in the Torbalan Highroad. After defeating another batch of monsters, Ludger's GHS started ringing.

"I wonder who that could be." Jude remarked.

Ludger wondered that as well and answered his GHS, "Hello?"

"Ludger?" It was Alvin and he spoke quickly, "Where the hell are you?"

"Alvin? Calm down, what's going-"

"The other Milla's been attacked!" Alvin yelled.

Ludger blinked, too stunned to respond. "…What…? What do you mean attacked?"

Alvin sighed, "Just get back Ludger. I'll explain what I know once you're here. Leia's tending to 'Milla' and I'm just trying to clean up the mess over here. And… we can't find Elle anywhere. Ludger… hurry back."

And Alvin ended the call. Ludger stood still for a moment, completely numb. Then without saying a word to Jude or Milla, he sprinted off.

"Ludger?!" Jude called out but Ludger did not stop, sprinting towards Trigleph.

Milla quickly ran after Ludger, "We should follow him."

"R-right!" Jude said and moved into a run.

It took the trio another couple of minutes before entered the city of Trigleph and Ludger rushed for the apartment complex. When he arrived at the compound, he noticed that the place was unusually quiet. Normally there would be people in the area, children playing on the swings and adults loitering around, conversing with friends and family. But now there was hardly anyone here.

Ludger pushed on and rushed into the apartment, using the elevator to climb to the third floor. Jude and Milla could barely keep up and nearly did not make it into the elevator. Of course they could have just climbed the stairs but that would waste time. Once on the third floor, Ludger sprinted through the corridors, ignoring the fact that there was dried blood on the floor and walls.

Ludger burst into his apartment and was instantly greeted with a gun on his head. "Oh it's just you." Alvin said, taking away his gun.

Jude and Milla came into the apartment, breathless. Ludger scanned his living room and noticed two guys he had never seen before tied up with duct tape covering their mouths. Seeing their outfits, Ludger realized they were Spirius agents.

Alvin saw what Ludger was looking at and explained, "Yeah I found a couple of Spirius agents recovering other injured agents on the rooftop. I and Leia were on the way to just visit your place when we saw Spirius agents cleaning the area. They attacked us but we managed to fend them off. When they tried to retreat, Leia and I each grabbed an agent and knocked them out. Haven't woken up since, but once they do, we're gonna have to play a little interrogating game."

"Where's Milla?" Ludger asked, referring to 'fractured' Milla.

Alvin pointed at Ludger's room, "She's in there and Leia's treating her. She knows some healing artes after all. She was unconscious when we found her on the rooftop but Leia said that she should be fine."

"I'll go and help Leia." Jude offered and entered Ludger's room.

Ludger then asked the dreaded question, "Where's Elle?"

Alvin shook his head, "Don't know. We found your Milla at the rooftops. Maybe you can… find something up there that might give us a clue to what Spirius wants."

Without a word Ludger dashed out of his room and made for the rooftop, leaving Milla and Alvin alone. The two of them turned to look at the two unconscious Spirius agents.

"So… Spirius is responsible for this." Milla stated with her arms folded on her chest.

Alvin solemnly nodded, "Looks like it. The only thing is why? Are they trying to bargain with us by holding Elle hostage? Or does the girl have something they want?"

"We don't know anything for sure." Milla said, "The only who might have an idea… would be my other self. The fact that they managed to even defeat my other self means they must have put great effort in achieving their objective. My other self is not so easily defeated."

Alvin glared at Ludger's room where 'fractured' Milla was recovering, "They did. I don't know about the numbers but when Leia and I arrived, there were a lot of injured Spirius agents being treated to. She fended them off when she was alone…" Alvin cursed at himself, "If only I was here earlier… then maybe I could have-"

"There's nothing to gain from blaming yourself." Milla interrupted, "What we can do is help Ludger. Once my other self recovers, we should be able to find out what Spirius wants by capturing Elle. And I'm sure these two agents you captured… will prove to be useful"

Alvin nodded in silence and the two said nothing more. There was nothing else that needed to be said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ludger was at the rooftop and surveyed the area, looking for any hints of Elle. Of course he knew that she was not here but a small part of him, a very small part hoped that she was still here.

"Elle!" Ludger called out, "Elle! You… you're here right? Elle!"

Ludger continued calling out Elle's name for a few minutes when he finally gave up when his throat started aching. When he stopped screaming, it was then he noticed a small little object that was foreign to the city. He approached the little object and picked it up.

It was a pebble. A beautiful, blue pebble. And in that instant Ludger knew what this pebble was. It was the pebble that Elle extracted at the Kijara Seafalls a few hours ago, when Celsius was still with them.

* * *

_Elle got out from the waters and ran to Jude while showing a beautiful blue pebble, "Look Ludger! Look what I got!"_

"_That's really nice." Ludger said honestly, ruffling Elle's hair, "What're you going to do with it?"_

_Elle merely gave a wide grin, "I'm gonna keep it of course! Just like my seashell I showed you!"_

* * *

Ludger clutched the pebble in his hand, as if he was holding Elle's hand. Ludger realized he never knew how much Elle meant to him and now that she was forcibly taken from him, he was at a loss. The pain in his heart was excruciating and his mind was only filled with concern over Elle. He closed his eyes and even in the pitch black darkness, he saw Elle in front of him.

When Ludger opened his eyes, his eyes were wet with tears. But through his thoughts, Ludger was determined more than ever to get back Elle. And to find out why Spirius captured Elle.

"Wait for me Elle…" Ludger said softly with the wind blowing against him, "I promised you… that we'll go to the Land of Canaan together. I will make sure… that promise comes true!"

**CHAPTER END**


	31. CHAPTER 31: THE WAY TO THE LAND OF CANAA

**A/N: Hey guys, I bring to you all the new chapter for this story! I apologize for the late update but here it is!**

**Now to respond to you generous reviews!**

**That Mysterious Reader: THAT SUSPENSE MUSIC!**

**RKF22: Well technically she doesn't. She did ask Rideaux why they were doing this.**

**U-Know Yunho: That bastard Bisley taking ELle just so that he can win! D: How dare he!**

**Riku Uzumaki: Hmm... you just provided me with a funny image of F Milla going all hams on Bisley! XD but yeah she is definitely pissed and we are finally approaching the ending.**  
**-Hmm a linked mystic arte with Ludger and F Milla. That is an interesting thought there. You just gave me a good idea :D**

**GroundZeroFirework: Surprised by F Milla's mystic arte? D: but... but... she already used this mystic arte in chapter 23, which was even titled "Omnislash". You probably forgot**  
**-And yes, the "Omnislash" was a Final fantasy reference to Cloud's Limit break :P although technically F Milla's Omnislash is more like from the DotA Hero Juggernault ultimate but Juggernault ultimate is a reference to FFVII so yeah :P**

**MagatsuIza: Go mama F Milla and papa Ludger! Save Elle XD**

**Project AE Hachi-Roku: Well they are definitely angry about it, hehe.**  
**-As for Julius, he actually makes an appearance in this chapter so to answer your question, he's still alive :P **  
**-Erm... you sound surprised by F Milla's mystic arte :O I mean, I already introduced her using it in Chapter 23 so this is actually her 2nd time using it :D**  
**-That's right! Ludger and F Milla are coming Elle, you just gotta hold on!**  
**-And thanks for the wishes! :D**

**TheAnime4Fan: Haha, glad you liked the skit. It does sound like how they are xD**  
**-Well Ivar is also feeling guilty about diong it. He's gonna get some redemption in this chapter :)**  
**-Yeah I know right! Elle is captured and WOOPS! Ludger still has time to go on other quests and fight giant Golems xD the pacing of the game was completely... off :/**  
**-Thanks! I hope you will like this chapter!**

**Well guys that's it for reviews! We are finally at the FINAL ARC of the story! Man it's been a long journey and I hope you're liking it so far. The changes are still evident and there will be still differences between the game and this story!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and let me know your thoughts! **

**CHAPTER 31: THE WAY TO THE LAND OF CANAAN**

Fractured Milla's eyes slowly fluttered open, confused when she realized she was staring at a ceiling. She tried to get up but a piercing pain on her head stopped her from doing so. Confused, she tried to remember what happened because she had no memory of how she ended up here. Then it hit her.

"Elle!" Fractured Milla screamed out, "Elle, where're you?!"

The door of the room burst open and Ludger, Leia and Alvin appeared followed by Milla, Jude, Elize and Rowen a second later. The empty room a moment ago was now filled up in an instant.

"Milla you're finally up. Thank goodness." Leia said with relief.

"Where's Elle? Is she here? And- grah! Ugh…" Fractured felt a sharp pain on her head and stopped herself, "How… how long was I out?"

Alvin gave a shrug, "Not too long. I found you on the rooftop after clearing those Spirius guys that were still hanging around."

"And… was Elle there…?"

Alvin did not answer. And from his expression, fractured Milla feared the worst.

"Milla… Elle's been kidnapped." Ludger said, thus delivering the news that fractured Milla dread.

Fractured Milla rolled her hands into fists, "Elle… it's all my fault… I wasn't strong enough…"

Ludger kneeled on the side of the bed and placed a small item on the bed. Fractured Milla's gaze landed on the item and instantly recognized it.

"This is… the pebble Elle collected at the Kijara Seafalls." Fractured Milla whispered.

"Milla… it's not your fault." Ludger said, "You did your best protecting Elle. I should have followed you back home so if anyone's to blame, it's me. But there's no point in pointing fingers. Milla, do you know why Spirius took Elle? What happened?"

"Yeah we tried asking those Spirius guys we caught about why they want Elle," Alvin said and then sighed, "But those guys are tough cookies. Won't let out anything."

"Or maybe they just don't know." Jude offered.

"'Milla', what do you know about this?" The Lord of Spirits asked her twin self.

And fractured Milla told the group everything, covering every single detail. From the moment she entered the apartments to Ivar and Rideaux's appearance and her battle against the Spirius agents up to her final moments before she lost consciousness.

"So even the human 'Milla' doesn't know of why Spirius has kidnapped Elle." Rowen stated while fiddling with his beard, "This is quite troubling."

Jude turned to Ludger, "Ludger, what should we do?"

Everyone's gaze landed on Ludger. Without answering Jude's question, Ludger picked up Elle's pebble from the bed and held it in the palm of his hand. He stared at the pebble for a long while but once he strengthened his resolve, he closed his hand and put the pebble in one of his pockets for safe-keeping.

Ludger offered his hand to fractured Milla, "Let's go."

Fractured Milla looked at Ludger's hand and then looked at him, "Ludger…?"

"I don't know whether Spirius took Elle as a hostage or because she has something they want but if they even beat you, that means they spent a lot of resources to capture her. I don't care about any of that! I just want Elle back… and I know you feel the same. Now let's go!"

Without even waiting for fractured Milla's response, Ludger walked out of the room and out of his apartment. Leia helped fractured Milla out of bed and the group all quickly moved out to catch up with Ludger.

Ludger burst out of the apartment complex and dashed through the compound. Before he got any further, his GHS started ringing. Instinct ruled over and he pulled out his GHS and answered it.

It was Vera. " , President Bakur has given orders for your presence. Please make your way to the Spirius Corporation with all due haste."

"Where is Elle?!" Ludger roared through the GHS, "Why did you take her?! What do you want?!"

Vera maintained her composure and responded, "We understand that you are deeply upset and President Bakur's orders are related to your question. We will be waiting for your arrival."

Vera ended the call before Ludger could say anything else. Ludger released a short curse and placed his GHS back into his pocket. Realizing that a few of the nearby pedestrians had witnessed his anger, he took a couple of deep breaths. Calm down. He needed to relax.

Jude, Milla and the others finally caught up with him.

"Ludger, what're you doing?" Jude asked.

"I got a call from Vera," Ludger replied, "She said Bisley wants to meet me and… to explain why they took Elle."

"What do you think old man? A trap?" Alvin asked Rowen.

Rowen thought about it while stroking his beard, "It is quite difficult to tell at this point. I'd suggest we stay cautious when we're at Spirius."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's hurry." Fractured Milla said, "I'm going to return the favor for taking Elle."

"Don't push yourself Milla. You've only just recovered." Elize reminded.  
"That's right, you shouldn't be so hasty!" Teepo added.

"Nothing anyone says will weaken her resolve." Milla remarked with a knowing smile, "Because we both feel the same way about this. And I'm sure you're all familiar with how I work."

Fractured Milla smiled and patted Elize's head, "Thanks for being worried for me but she's right. I have to do this and no one's going to stop me."

Through fractured Milla's words, Jude felt like this was a similar scene to one year ago. At the time Milla kept repeating her words of wanting to 'accomplish her mission' and no matter the obstacles, she would bypass them. Now fractured Milla was the same thing, an unstoppable force to do what she felt needed to be done. Then again Jude realize there was no surprise that the two Millas shared such similar characteristics. They were practically the same being. And yet at the same time, they were also not the same. Complicated and yet simple at the same time.

Ludger led the party through the streets of Elympios, moving towards the Spirius Corporation. With each passing step, Ludger had memories of Elle running through his mind. Her complaints. Her laugh. Her cheerfulness. Her sorrow. Everything that he could remember about Elle was flashing before his eyes. Someone that was precious to him was taken from him. The thought of Spirius hurting Elle infuriated him and his blood boiled. Ludger had never felt such anger that it somehow scared him.

Finally the party arrived at the Spirius Corporation and instantly they knew something was off. Spirius agents were all lined up in two rows, creating a 'path' towards the entrance of the building. It was as if the agents were welcoming the party.

"What's going on here?" Jude questioned, not sure whether to be alarmed or not.

Ludger eyed the agents and decided to proceed, "Let's just see what Bisley has to tell us."

The party moved past the Spirius agents and although they tried to ignore them, they could not shake the eerie feeling that something was not right. That feeling was enhanced when the Spirius agents even saluted the party, confusing them even more.

Once inside the Spirius building, Ludger sighted Vera by the reception desk. Bisley and Rideaux were nowhere in sight but Ivar was present next to Vera.

Fractured Milla saw Ivar and had to stop herself from drawing her sword, "Ivar… how dare he show his face!"

"Take it easy." Milla said and fractured Milla calmed down… at least a little.

The party approached Vera. Even inside the Spirius headquarters, the staff and agents were acting weird. The staff would give way for Ludger and agents again saluted him. This confused the party but paid little attention to it. The party soon reached Vera.

Vera spoke first once Ludger reached them, "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Where's Elle?" Ludger immediately demanded. He was not here to play games.

"Everything will be made clear at the President's office." Vera said and then eyed Jude and the others, "I believe that President Bakur only requested for . I'm afraid your friends will have to wait here."

"They're coming with me." Ludger countered.

Jude supported Ludger, "That's right. We want to know as well why you've taken Elle. There's no way we're going to just sit here in the lobby and wait."

Vera fixed her glasses, "Very well. If that's Vice-President Kresnik's decision, I will abide by it."

Ludger, Jude and everyone among the party were stunned by Vera's words.

"Ludger's been made the Vice-President of Spirius?" Jude exclaimed in surprise.

"That explains why the Spirius agents have been saluting Ludger." Rowen commented.

"So now we've got a buddy who's a King and another who's a Vice-President! We're awesome!" Teepo cried out but Elize quickly grabbed Teepo's mouth before it could blurt out any more nonsense.

Once the party was over with their initial shock, Vera continued, "That is correct. His promotion is effective immediately. Are there any more questions before we proceed?"

"Where's Rideaux?" Fractured Milla asked, "I remember he and Ivar attacked me. Ivar's here so where's Rideaux?"

Ivar saw Milla, the Milla he served, looking at him with disappointment. He just wanted to dig a hole and hide in it forever. It was bad enough when he attacked fractured Milla but to see Milla looking at him with those eyes… he wanted it to end.

Vera however defended Ivar, "Director Rideaux is currently unavailable and junior agent Ivar is simply acting on President Bakur's orders. As I've said, everything will be explained at the office of the President. Now, is there anything else?"

The party had no other questions so Vera motioned for the party to follow her to the elevator. The party followed and both Millas noticed that Ivar was trying to avoid eye contact. He obviously felt guilty and confused for attacking fractured Milla, a person who possessed the same looks like the Milla he served. He joined the Spirius Corporation so that he could gain a new objective in life but his last mission had planted seeds of doubt in his head. The feeling of guilt sickened him.

The elevator doors opened and everyone went in. After that, the doors closed and the elevator began its ascension to the 40th floor.

* * *

**Skit: The Side-Effects  
Present: Ludger, Jude, Milla, Fractured Milla, Vera**

**Fractured Milla: Is Elle here in Spirius?**

**Vera: All questions will be answered in due time. Please be patient.**

**Fractured Milla: You…!**

**Ludger: *Coughs* Ugh…**

**Jude: Ludger? You're bleeding.**

**Ludger: It's nothing… just the side-effects.**

**Vera: I was not aware that was already at this stage of the Chromatus side-effects.**

**Milla: So you know about the side-effects?**

**Vera: Of course I am. As the personal assistant of President Bakur, I have to know anything related to the Kresnik family. The Chromatus side-effects are of course within my knowledge. But 's situation is odd.**

**Jude: What do you mean?**

**Vera: has only been using the Chromatus form for a very short period of time. The side-effects should not have appeared so soon. But it appears his condition is already severe at stage three from my observation.**

**Fractured Milla: Stage three?**

**Vera: Spirius has categorized the Chromatus side-effects into five separate stages. The coughing of blood is stage three.**

**Jude: And what's at stage five?**

**Vera: Death.**

**Jude, Milla &amp; Fractured Milla: Ludger…**

**Ludger: …**

* * *

The party finally arrived on the 40th floor and Vera led the group towards the CEO's office. Fractured Milla prepared herself, the answer to why they kidnapped Elle was before her. She had been itching to set the record straight and had been holding herself back.

Vera opened the doors and entered the office with Ludger and his friends following behind her. The party was surprised by what they saw. Empty. Bisley's office was empty. Normally Bisley would be sitting behind his desk but he was not there. The only thing that was different was a computer screen placed on Bisley's desk.

"Where's Bisley?" Fractured Milla demanded, "Did you lie to us?"

Vera ignored fractured Milla's accusations and walked to Bisley's desk, standing next to the computer screen and turning to face Ludger, "President Bakur has other matters to attend to but he has left you a message."

"A message?" Ludger repeated.

Vera switched the computer on and the monitor switched to life with an image of Bisley being played on the screen.

Bisley spoke on the computer screen, "Ludger, if you're watching this, then that means you probably know that the little girl Elle has been taken by Spirius. To answer your question, yes, Elle was taken under my direct orders."

Fractured Milla wanted to grab her sword and destroy the computer and all of Spirius but Milla grabbed her hand, stopping her. Milla motioned at fractured Milla to look at Ludger and she saw it. Ludger was holding back his anger as well, his fists white from clenching his hand hard and his eyes filled with murderous rage.

Bisley continued speaking on the screen, "I'm aware that you and your companions must be wondering why I have forcefully taken Elle from your… care. However before I tell you that, I wish to tell you the full story of Origin's Trial."

Milla folded her arms on her chest, "This should be interesting."

Rowen was at full attention, "The true story of Origin's Trial… I wonder if I want to hear it or not."

"You see, Origin's Trial is nothing but just a game." Bisley revealed on the video, "Fractured dimensions… Canaan… everything. A game created by the three Primordial spirits: Chronos, Maxwell and Origin. This pact was created two millennia ago when humanity discovered spyrix. However three spirits disagreed whether humans could truly control spyrix technology or not. So they devised an experiment… a test… to reveal human's true nature. The three spirits wanted to see whether human beings were capable of resisting the temptation of ultimate power."

"This was before Maxwell created the schism and still trusted humans." Vera added as an explanation.

Milla stepped up, "So basically the Chromatus was given as a test."

"To test… if humans could resist the temptation of ultimate power." Leia said in realization. The rest of the party could see the picture now.

Bisley continued, "Chronos gifted the power of the Chromatus to the Kresnik family as a means to measure how well humans can suppress the temptation of power. If someone reaches the Great Spirit Origin before a million divergence catalysts appear, mankind passes the trial. However if no one does, then mankind fails and the spirits leave. That was the conditions of their pact. The conditions of Origin's Trial."

Vera paused the video and added in, "Unfortunately Origin's Trial was rigged from the very beginning, making it extremely difficult to pass the trial."

"How so?" Jude inquired.

Vera resumed the video and Bisley resumed talking, "As we know, the first human who comes before Origin will be granted a wish by Origin. With such a reward at stake, the Kresnik family began fighting amongst themselves, constantly at war with each other. The fighting would escalate which resulted in Kresnik members abusing the Chromatus and because of this, catalysts and fractured dimensions increased at an alarming rate."

"Even then, many perished from overusing the Chromatus through the side-effects." Vera said as she paused the video, "So not only were fractured dimensions and catalysts increasing but the numbers of people who could use the Chromatus were decreasing. Now at the present time, only very few in Spirius are capable of using the Chromatus."

"But I thought Chromatus users can reverse the effect by killing other Chromatus users?" Alvin pointed out.

Vera narrowed her eyes, "That is classified information on the Chromatus. How do you know of that?" Vera then sighed, "No matter. To answer your question, yes. Chromatus users can reverse the side-effects by killing and consuming the life force of other Chromatus users. However all this does is nullify the side-effects. It does not reverse the process of someone becoming a catalyst. Therefore the result is still the same. A catalyst is formed along with a fractured dimension and the number of Chromatus user still decreases."

Jude and the rest looked at Ludger with a solemn expression. Victor had said the same thing so it was the truth.

Vera resumed the video and Bisley spoke, "At this rate, it is no surprise that the number of catalysts and fractured dimensions is approaching one million. Despite the Spirius Corporation's best efforts in destroying fractured dimensions to delay the result of Origin's Trial, we cannot handle the rate that fractured dimensions are being created. However Ludger, you have obtained the Five Waymarkers to Canaan. Thanks to you, we can finally put an end to Origin's Trial. You have done a wonderful job and that is why I have promoted you to Vice-President. You have earned it. Now leave Origin's Trial to me. I shall be the one to end everything."

"Here is your answer in regards to the girl." Vera said.

Bisley paused for a moment, "Unfortunately Ludger, in order to defeat Chronos and pass Origin's Trial, the little girl Elle is the key. I know you'd refuse to cooperate in handing her so I have taken her by force. The little girl is the Key of Kresnik and only by using her will we be able to defeat Chronos. I know you won't be willing to sacrifice her but this is for the good of humanity. Once more I'd like to congratulate you as the new Vice-President of Spirius."

The video ended there and the computer screen went dark. For a while, the whole office was silent. Ludger continued to stare at the blank computer screen for a long time, processing the final words that Bisley said. Then Ludger exploded.

"Sacrifice?!" Ludger snarled, "What's Bisley talking about?!"

Vera showed no sign of fear of Ludger's anger, "I don't know. President Bakur did not share with me the details."

"You're lying!" Ludger accused.

Fractured Milla stepped up, her anger also flaring, "Where is Bisley? Where did he take Elle? Answer me!"

"I'm sorry but I don't know. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm running late for a meeting." Vera said and started walking for the door, Ivar following.

Fractured Milla drew her sword and blocked Vera's path, "WHERE IS ELLE?!"

Milla stepped in and placed one hand on fractured Milla's shoulder, "You're wasting your time 'Milla'. She's not going to talk."

Fractured Milla continued to glare at Vera's emotionless set of eyes and realized Milla was right. She sheathed her sword.

Jude had never seen Ludger so angry before. After all this time, he always saw Ludger as someone who was kind and gentle but now, Ludger's eyes looked like they could kill. It was like someone who had completely snapped. It was terrifying to see a friend he knew becoming like this and there was little he could do to help Ludger.

Ludger finally spoke, his voice filled with malice, "I don't care about being Vice-President. If you're not going to tell me where Elle is, I'll find her myself!" Ludger then turned to fractured Milla and his friends, "Let's go everyone. There's nothing left for us here."

It was only then that Vera showed signs of panic, " , you are not to leave the Spirius building!"

Ludger continued walking towards the office's door, "I'm the Vice-President, I can do whatever I want!"

Vera lightly stomped the ground, " , this are President Bisley's direct orders! You're not to leave the building!"

Ludger ignored Vera's warning and exited the CEO office with his friends. Vera had a feeling this would happen and was actually even prepared for it. Bisley had assigned her this task because he believed in her and she was not going to fail him now.

Vera turned to Ivar, "Ivar, is not to leave the building, is that clear? Stop him!"

Ivar was hesitant, "Stop them all? Alone? I-I can't do that!"

"Don't worry, I was prepared for to do this. Just get to the ground floor and stop him!"

Ivar looked at Vera like she was a mad woman but obeyed her orders anyway, running out of the office and using the emergency elevator. It was much faster than the regular elevator so Ivar would reach the ground floor first.

Now alone in the CEO office, Vera pulled out her GHS and dialed a number. When the receiver picked up, she spoke, "They're coming your way. Remember, they are NOT to leave the building. This is President Bakur's direct order."

Vera ended the call and clicked off her GHS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the elevator doors opened and the party stepped out, none of them were surprised to find Spirius agents waiting for them. Not just that, all the Spirius agents were armed with weapons and guns pointed at them. What did surprise them was that Ivar was also among them. They did not expect him to be down here so fast.

"Well this is quite the welcoming committee." Alvin stated.

One of the Spirius agents stepped up to confront Ludger, "Vice-President Kresnik, you are not to leave the building under President Bakur's orders. If you fail to comply, we will use force."

Ludger stared at the Spirius agent and then at his surroundings. There were an overwhelming number of Spirius agents here and it was the first time the ground floor was so full of Spirius agents. But instead of making a response, Ludger drew out his dual blades and prepared for a fight. The Spirius agents were trying to put up a brave front but they all had a look of fear in their eyes.

"Vice-President Kresnik, this is your final warning!" The Spirius agent warned.

"Your empty threats won't work here." A voice said.

The Spirius agents all turned to the source of the voice which was coming from the entrance of the Spirius building. A man with a black trench coat and a long katana stood there with his arm crossed accompanied by a woman that was floating in the air. It was Gaius and Muzet.

"Gaius! Muzet!" Leia called out happily, "What're you doing here?"

Rowen chuckled, "I see that my dear King has finally learned to operate his GHS. Or at least learned enough to read the text message I sent him telling him to come to the Spirius building."

Muzet pouted, "I can't believe you all left us out from the fun!"

Gaius stepped up and drew his katana, "Now then… it appears you need help with defeating these foolish agents."

"This is going to be fun." Muzet giggled.

Despite their overwhelming number, the Spirius agents felt trapped. They had enemies from both sides so their focus now would have to be divided.

"Let's hurry up and end this." Ludger said.

Ludger made a lightning dash to the nearest Spirius agent and switched to his sledgehammer, whacking a group of agents like he was swinging a baseball bat. He then returned to his dual blades and fought the agents like a rampaging typhoon. Jude, Milla and the others soon followed Ludger and engaged the agents in melee combat while Rowen and Elize remained at their position, supporting their friends with artes. The number of Spirius agents were decreasing fast like flies.

On the opposite side of the lobby, Gaius and Muzet were another unstoppable force. When the agents realized they had no chance of defeating Gaius, they tried to focus their attacks on Muzet. That was a mistake. Muzet simply blasted anyone that came close with artes and if needed, Gaius simply returned to Muzet's side to provide aid. There was no way the agents could overcome the pair with sheer numbers.

After a few minutes, the ground floor of the Spirius building was a mess. Countless wounded Spirius agents decorated the area, groaning in pain. Only one agent remained standing. Ivar.

"Ivar, stand down." Jude said, "We don't have to fight."

Ivar had his dual daggers drawn out and despite the situation, he had a set of determined eyes staring back at Jude, "I… I can't! I am a junior agent. I… I have to do this!"

The rest of the party knew how stubborn Ivar could be. His tenacious attitude was one trait that Jude and the others had to give him credit for. Despite the odds, Ivar would still fight for what he believed was right.

Fractured Milla was willing to strike him down when Milla approached Ivar.

"Ivar, I'm disappointed in you." Milla said.

"L-Lady Milla?" Ivar sputtered, "Disappointed? W-what do you mean?"

"This isn't you Ivar." Milla said as she crossed her arms on her chest, "Why are you an agent of Spirius? Everything that you've done as an agent is not fitting for you. So why?"

Ivar looked down on the ground, searching for his answer. When he looked up, Milla saw that Ivar's eyes were wet with tears, "What was I supposed to do Lady Milla? I… I was only there to serve you. After you were gone… I… I didn't know what I should do. I just… wanted to have a purpose again."

Milla looked at the miserable Ivar and approached him. When she was in front of him, she pated his head just like a mother would with a child. "Ivar, do you remember what your duty was?"

"To… to serve you Lady Milla." Ivar answered, "That was my only duty."

Milla shook her head, "No Ivar. That was your main duty but you had another task that I assigned to you. A task I only trust you with whenever I am gone from the village. That is why I said I was disappointed in you because you have abandoned that duty."

Ivar was lost, "Abandoned a duty… assigned to me…? What is…" And that it hit him. He remembered what Milla always told him to do a year ago when she was on her mission. "To… to protect the village of Nia Khera…"

Milla nodded, "That's right Ivar. I apologize, it was my fault for suddenly departing from the human realm a year ago but with my absence, you should have continued protecting Nia Khera. No one else can and I only trust you with protecting the village." Milla held Ivar's hands and looked him in the eye, "So Ivar, as a handmaid of Milla Maxwell, will you return to who you are?"

"Lady Milla…" Ivar was at a loss of words and burst into tears, "Yes Lady Milla… I… I won't disappoint you. I will look over Nia Khera in your place!"

Milla smiled and thanked Ivar. Looking at the young man now, she remembered how much of a handful he was during their youth and especially one year ago when she departed the village to destroy the Lance of Kresnik. But despite that, she knew that deep down Ivar was a splendid and loyal handmaid who only did what he thought was right. Ivar was now lost in his path and Milla felt that he just needed a push in the right direction. Hopefully now he had found his path again.

"Let's go." Milla finally said, "We still have to find Elle."

Ludger nodded and fractured Milla spoke, "Bisley shouldn't be far. Let's split up and look for him."

While the party started planning on what to do, Ivar suddenly blurted out, "Marksburg."

Everyone turned to Ivar. "What did you say?" Fractured Milla asked.

"They took… the little girl… to Marksburg." Ivar said, "You should… find her there."

"Ivar…" Jude said softly, amazed with Ivar.

Ludger stared at Ivar and then nodded to the group, "Marksburg… let's go!"

Fractured Milla followed Ludger, "I'll forgive you if they're really at Marksburg Ivar."

The party quickly departed from the Spirius building, leaving Ivar alone. Ivar decided to leave as well as he no longer had a point to remain as a junior agent. Not just that, Bisley was probably using him anyway and he had lived his usefulness. Either way, he now knew what he needed to do. He needed to go back to Nia Khera and look over the village, to honor Milla Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits.

"I… I've found my place again…" Ivar said to himself with a smile, "And it's always been there. Home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party arrived at the Marksburg station and dashed out of the train. They had to find Bisley and find out what he was doing with Elle.

Gaius and Muzet had already been updated about the current events by Rowen, who explained everything. Gaius found the act of Bisley taking an innocent girl disgusting and cowardice. While Gaius agreed with the idea of acting on what you believe is right, he never involved those who were weak. No, such an act was unforgivable and unsuitable for a leader.

When the party emerged outside the Marksburg station, they were surprised to find Bisley along with Rideaux and a number of Spirius agents. They were at the far corner of the Marksburg harbor and saw Bisley placing the five Waymarkers on the ground in a star-shape. But Ludger did not care about any of that. His eyes were fixed on Elle who was held captive by Rideaux and she had a duct-tape sealed on her mouth.

"ELLE!" Ludger screamed out.

Fractured Milla saw the little girl as well and drew out her sword, "Elle! We're here for you!"

Bisley finished arranging the five Waymarkers and turned around to look at Ludger and his friends, "I had a feeling you'd show up. I thought my agents could have bought a little more time… but I guess it's to be expected of someone of your caliber."

Seeing Ludger, fractured Milla and all her friends, Elle tried to call out to them but only muffled voices came out thanks to the duct-tape.

Bisley approached Elle and said to Ludger, "So you want to rescue the girl even though I told you she is necessary in defeating Chronos? We need her!"

"I am not going to let you sacrifice Elle!" Ludger exclaimed, drawing out his dual blades. Jude and the others also drew out their own respective weapons.

"Doesn't matter." Bisley said, "The way to the Land of Canaan is open. It's too late for you Ludger!"

The five Waymarkers started to combine and released a spark of light. Then up in the sky where the moon was, another object circle-in shape started to form. Then a black void appeared and the circle split open before settling down. A dark, circle purple in color was now created, floating in the sky and the moon was no longer present. It was like it had replaced the moon. The land of Canaan was finally open.

Everyone was staring up in the sky at the strange object. The nearby citizens that witnessed the whole spectacle were confused, pointing at the sky and whispering amongst themselves. But it was not just them. Even the Spirius agents were in awe at the sight.

Bisley looked up at Land of Canaan and clenched his fist in excitement, "Finally… the end of Origin's Trial is here!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Alvin said in disbelief, staring up Canaan, "This wasn't what I had in mind of the Promised Land at all."

Gaius was also could not believe what he was seeing, "Who would have thought that the Waymarkers were the means to summon Canaan?"

Rowen stroked his beard, "But now that we know where Canaan is, how do we enter Canaan?"

"Can we use an airship?" Leia suggested.

"Futile. Approaching it will not grant you access." A voice said from above everyone.

Bisley, Ludger and everyone else looked up at the sky at the source of the voice. Floating in the sky was the Great Spirit of Time, Chronos. This was the second time Ludger saw the Great Spirit but his eyes were not on the Great Spirit but on the person that Chronos was holding with his right hand. The person was unconscious with several visible slash wounds on his body. It was Julius, Ludger's brother.

"Julius!" Ludger cried out but Julius did not respond.

Chronos eyed Ludger and then at Bisley, "I never imagined that you'd actually find all Waymarkers and open the way to Canaan. It appears I wasted too much time on this 'seeker'."

Bisley stepped up and pointed at Chronos, "Finally… I've waited a long time for this! Today the Kresnik clan will pass Origin's Trial!"

Chronos scoffed at Bisley's words, "Nothing but empty words."

The President of Spirius Bisley Bakur moved into a fighting stance but Chronos showed no fear. It was the final showdown.

Ludger however did not care for their fight. His eyes were on his brother, Julius and also to rescue Elle, who was in the custody of Rideaux. Spirius led by had their goal. Chronos had his own goal. And Ludger had his own goal.

**CHAPTER END**


	32. CHAPTER 32: CURSE OF THE KRESNIK CLAN

**A/N: Hey guys! I bring to you all the new update for this story! We are really approaching the end of this story and I predict there to be only around three to five chapters left before it ends! It's been an awesome journey and I hope the readers who have been here since the beginning is still here. But those of you who have stuck around, thank you for your continuous support!**

**Now to respond to you awesome reviewers!**

**RKF22: Everyone has their own goals and it's indeed a three-way battle! Sort-of**

**TheAnime4Fan: Well the game did have Milla saying Ivar served her loyally but I felt the game... was done too quickly with that so I wanted to expand on that. But that was in XIllia 2. Xillia 1 yeah, she never gave a goodbye to Ivar lol**  
**-Yup! This isn't the final battle but it's getting close!**

**Riku Uzumaki: Yeah, that's an interesting thought. After all this story is about what will happen if fractured Milla continued to live on and her appearance has some changes although I stuck with the original idea in certain areas of the plot. But yeah, her commenting on Chronos rigging the Trial is a nice idea**  
**-Yeah that's true. Chronos hates being compared to humans and I remember how shocked he was in the game when Origin pointed out how Chronos was showing human emotions xD**

**That Mysterious Reader: Rawr! Go and kick the bad guys! **  
**-Glad you liked the little bit about Ivar, hehe**

**flashyhero: It is a three-way battle. Sort-of hehe**

**ShouKoizumi: Damn, an entire day? Haha, I guess I'm glad my story was able to interest you that much and I really appreciate your kind words! THey really mean a lot!  
-Yeah I ship the couple too. Too bad the game only had Alt. Milla for like 4 chapters. :(**

**Project AE Hachi-Roku: Yeah I can understand forgetting certain bits in a story. But I just felt the Omnislash was a really huge spotlight in the story xD**  
**-They did have that little bit in the game with Milla saying she was glad Ivar was her handmaid but I felt the game's version was not satisfactory. I mean, it was too short, haha**  
**-Indeed. After all, the huge difference in this story is Ludger's condition that I added in**  
**-Don't worry, the ending of this story is coming in just a few more chapters so you'll see how it'll end soon T_T**

**Guest-Chan: Woo hoo! THree-way battle!**

**Kurinai: I know what you mean. I was really depressed as well and actually started crying when Ludger started humming the hymn of proof before he disappeared. I went into the Xillia community of fanfic and was surprised no one had written this story yet so I decided to write it. **  
**-Thanks for your kind words! I really appreciate how you say you love this story! It's lovely to hear my work to be liked! I'll continue to do my best!**

**LIVE: Well your review is for chapter 10 and you won't see this until you reach this chapter... but thanks for the review!**

**Well that's it for reviews! I hope you all will enjoy this chapter and do let me know what you think about it! Until next time!**

**CHAPTER 32: CURSE OF THE KRESNIK CLAN**

"I must admit that I did not think it was possible for you to gather all the Waymarkers." Chronos said, "However it ends here. I've stopped your predecessors before and you all will be no different."

Chronos threw the unconscious Julius towards the feet of Ludger, prompting Ludger to Julius's side. Elize moved to Julius's side as well, quickly using healing artes to patch up Julius wounds. The rest of the party stayed behind Ludger, making sure he was safe from Chronos or the Spirius agent's attacks while he tended to his brother.

Julius regained consciousness once Elize was done healing his wounds, his eyes slowly fluttering open. "Ludger…?" Julius managed to croak out.

Ludger cradled Julius's head in his arms, "Julius, what happened? Why were you fighting Chronos? What were you thinking?"

Julius struggled to reply, "Ludger, you don't understand…! We need Chronos… if we don't use him… the way to the Land of Canaan… ugh!"

"Please don't speak." Elize said as she focused more on her healing artes, "I need to heal you."

Julius nodded and remained still and Ludger continued to cradle his brother and the rest watched on.

Meanwhile Bisley approached Chronos, who was still floating several meters in the air, "Come. It's time I settle the score with you. It'll be a wonderful gift to me before I complete the trial."

Chronos descended to a lower level but he was still hovering above ground, "Humanity's arrogance simply has no limits."

Bisley had enough of talk and burst forward with lightning speed, instantly appearing before Chronos. This surprised the Great Spirit but he managed to avoid Bisley's fist and returned an attack of his own. Chronos's forearm was shaped like a blade so his hands were weapons of its own but to the surprise of the spirit, Bisley used his own bare-fist to block the attack. Focusing all his strength to his right fist, Bisley thrust his right arm forward and made its target, landing on Chronos's chest. Chronos was pushed back a distance away from the blow and hid his pain with an emotionless expression.

"Not bad. For a human." Chronos commented.

Bisley scoffed, "I'm different to when we last fought, Spirit. I'm not the same."

At first Chronos said nothing but then his eyes widened when he realized what Bisley meant. It was the first emotion Chronos showed on his face, "Ah now I remember who you are. You're that young human who fought me twenty years ago."

"Correct." Bisley readied his fists, "And I'm here to set the record straight."

"How amusing." Chronos said and released a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny Spirit?" Bisley growled.

"I am simply reminiscing on how battered you were after our battle twenty years ago. You may have improved but you cannot defeat me human. After all, twenty years ago you fought alongside that woman who was a Key of Kresnik."

Bisley remembered that day. He was still a young man at the time, only in his early twenties but a promising Chromatus user. When Chronos appeared to kill his wife, Cornelia Kresnik because she was a Key of Kresnik, both she and Bisley fought together. However both were outmatched and Chronos killed his wife, the Key of Kresnik, the one person that was needed to pass Origin's Trial. That was twenty years ago.

"All of that doesn't matter Spirit!" Bisley snarled and charged in. Chronos was prepared this time and the two fought on equal grounds.

Every Spirius agents watched as their President battled out against the Spirit of Time. The fight was all over Marksburg with Bisley on the offensive. A few times Bisley managed to land a number of critical hits on Chronos but his attacks seem to have little effect. But it was clear that Bisley had the upper hand.

XX

Meanwhile during Bisley and Chronos's battle, Ludger had been holding himself back in rescuing Elle because he was worried for Julius.

"Elle…" Ludger whispered.

"Ludger… everyone…" Elize spoke out, "Please go and save Elle. That's what we came for, right?"

"But Julius…" Ludger said weakly.

Elize shook her head, still applying healing artes on Julius, "I'll take care of Julius. Please, Elle is waiting for you Ludger. Go and save her!"

Ludger nodded and gently placed Julius's head on the pavement. With Julius under Elize's care, Ludger stood up and drew his dual blades. All of his friends also drew out their own weapons, standing behind Ludger.

Rideaux saw Ludger and the party getting ready and tightened his grip on Elle, causing her to squirm in pain. Rideaux ordered all Spirius agents to defend him, forming a human shield of sorts.

"Ludger!" Elle managed to cry out before Rideaux silenced her.

"Elle…" Fractured Milla whispered and turned to Ludger, "What're we waiting for? Let's go!"

Ludger nodded, "Let's go everyone. We have to save Elle."

Ludger led the charge and all his friends followed behind him. The Spirius agents moved to engage the party and the area of Marksburg had become a battle ground. With Bisley and Chronos's duel moving all over the place and now Ludger's party battling against the Spirius agents, the civilians quickly evacuated the area.

Jude slammed his fist on the nearest Spirius agent and shouted, "Ludger! We'll clear a path for you! Go and save Elle!"

"That's right. Go and save your little girl, she's waiting for you." Alvin added in as he promptly defeated two Spirius agents.

Leia swung her staff around like a tornado, knocking the Spirius agents around her, "We'll handle these guys!"

Milla summoned the four Great Spirits to her side as they bombarded the agents with artes, "You too 'Milla'! Elle is waiting for you! Go and save her with Ludger!"

Ludger and fractured Milla saw that their friends were fighting off the Spirius agents and had cleared a path for them. Jude, Milla, Gaius, Alvin and Leia were dealing with the agents at melee combat, making sure none would obstruct Ludger's path while Rowen and Muzet were supporting everyone with artes of their own. Ludger was touched to see how his friends were throwing themselves in danger just to help him. He pushed forward, eager to make sure that his friends efforts in saving Elle was not for naught.

Rideaux saw Ludger and fractured Milla coming and knew that he had to fight. He handed Elle to the last few remaining agents, "I'll handle those two! Make sure you don't let her go!"

"Understood, Director Rideaux!" The agents said and held the struggling Elle.

Ludger and fractured Milla stopped when Rideaux stood in front of them, blocking their way to Elle.

"My, my, what's the rush?" Rideaux said with a smile.

"Get out of the way Rideaux." Ludger warned.

"Don't think just because you're now the Vice-President that I'll go easy on you. After all, I'm simply following the orders of the President and he's of higher authority." Rideaux said.

Fractured Milla pointed her sword at Rideaux, "Good. I won't feel nice paying you back if you aren't going full out."

"I don't even have to go serious with you." Rideaux grinned, "After all… you're nothing but a 'fake'."

Rideaux was about to add another comment when fractured Milla suddenly disappeared from his sight, only to appear directly in front of him. Rideaux backed away and barely avoided a life-ending wound, fractured Milla's sword just inches away from slicing Rideaux in half. Rideaux regained his composure and tossed several knives at fractured Milla. She blocked them all with her sword and this gave Rideaux the opportunity for a counter-attack but before he could attempt on any, Ludger appeared next to Rideaux and thrust both dual blades forward. Rideaux side-stepped away from Ludger's attack but that was his mistake. Distracted, fractured Milla found an opening and smashed the hilt of her sword on Rideaux's cheek and followed it up with a small cut on Rideaux's shoulder. Rideaux threw another volley of knives, forcing Ludger and fractured Milla to dodge his attacks, allowing the fight to come to a pause.

Rideaux had a bruise on his cheek and inspected the little wound inflicted by fractured Milla. "Well now… I guess I may have underestimated you a little." Rideaux said with venom.

"I'm here to rescue Elle." Fractured Milla said, "I won't be showing you mercy."

Rideaux could feel a sweat drop from his brow and the dryness in his throat. He had not felt this tense in a long while. Fractured Milla had grown far too powerful in such a short span of time and he knew if combined with Ludger, he wouldn't stand a chance. He only had one option but if he used it, he was endangering his life. But he had no choice. He had to _prove_ to Bisley that he was useful. That Julius should be _used_ instead of him!

Rideaux coughed a little and felt a small amount of red liquid seeping out of the corner of his mouth. '_It looks like I'm nearing my limit as well. The Chromatus side-effects is taking a toll on me._' Rideaux thought, '_But I have no choice. I must use the Chromatus and prove to President Bakur… prove that I am still useful!'_

Rideaux transformed into his level two Chromatus state and was covered in red armor on his upper torso.

When Ludger did not transform, Rideaux asked, "You're not going to use the Chromatus? You won't stand a chance."

"I'm not going to use that power." Ludger replied, "I don't need to worsen my condition."

Rideaux eyes widened a little with surprise, "Ah… so you're aware of the Chromatus side-effects. But it doesn't matter, you will all die here today!"

Chromatus dashed towards Ludger and drew three daggers on each hand, swinging them around like blades. Ludger parried Rideaux's attacks and dashed forward while spinning around with his dual blades. "_Whirling assault!"_

Ludger's '_Whirling assault_' smashed against Rideaux but fortunately for Rideaux, the Chromatus armor protected him. Ludger engaged Rideaux once more and threw a kick but Rideaux smacked Ludger's leg away and went in for the kill. At the nick of time, fractured Milla intervened by dashing in and delivered two quick cuts across Rideaux's back before appearing in front of him and delivering another two quick cuts on his chest. "_Grinding assault!"_

Ludger picked himself up, thanking fractured Milla for the save.

"You annoying little pest!" Rideaux cursed at fractured Milla.

"You don't have time to complain!" Fractured Milla said and dashed in, "Ludger, let's go!"

Ludger followed closely behind fractured Milla. Rideaux waited for the chance and when he saw it, swung both of his arms that held three knives each. Fractured Milla blocked one arm with her sword and Ludger switched to his sledgehammer, smashing the other arm. If not for the Chromatus armor, Rideaux's arm would have been broken. With the momentum now with them, both quickly made their attack.

Fractured Milla disappeared again and appeared behind Rideaux while Ludger faced Rideaux from the front. It was a pincer attack. Both charged in at the same time and attacked, Ludger swinging his dual blades and slashing Rideaux's front. Fractured Milla did the same but on Rideaux's exposed back. Once they were done, Ludger kicked Rideaux upwards and fractured Milla jumped up, dashing through the air and made a clean slice across Rideaux's body. To finish everything, Ludger jumped up as well and spun around with his dual blades like a tornado, each of his spins connecting on Rideaux's Chromatus armor. _"Moonlight Revolver!"_

Ludger and fractured Milla landed on their feet, pleased with their linked arte. It was a modification of Ludger's linked arte with Milla, which was the '_Luminous Revolver'_ but since fractured Milla had no spirits to support her attacks, they compensated with more swordplay.

A second later, Rideaux finally landed on the pavement. Due to the damage he sustained from fighting Ludger and fractured Milla, his Chromatus was dispelled. He could still feel the pain wracking through his body from Ludger and fractured Milla's linked arte. He had completely failed in stopping Ludger and fractured Milla.

With Rideaux defeated, Ludger and fractured Milla glared at the agents who were holding Elle.

"Elle… we're coming!" Fractured Milla called out and ran for her.

XX

Bisley's battle with Chronos was going nowhere, especially because of the spirit's regenerative powers. Bisley knew how to counter that regenerative power but he needed the girl for that. He turned around and saw Rideaux defeated and both Ludger and fractured Milla were engaging the agents holding Elle captive.

Bisley cursed and lowered his fists, glaring at Chronos, "It looks like I'll end our little fight here Spirit. You'd best savor what little freedom you have left."

Chronos did not understand that when Bisley disengaged from the fight and charged towards the direction of Ludger and fractured Milla.

"It doesn't matter what the humans do." Chronos said to himself, "None can beat me." Chronos then flew to the Land of Canaan and entered it. He would wait for the humans there.

Ludger was about to attack the final Spirius agent that was holding Elle when Bisley appeared suddenly. The giant of a figure stood between Ludger and his way to rescuing Elle.

"Sorry Ludger, but the girl is needed. This is for the sake of humanity." Bisley said.

Ludger gritted his teeth, moving into an attacking stance. He was not afraid of Bisley, "Why do you need Elle?"

"Didn't you hear what I said in the video?" Bisley replied, "She is the Key of Kresnik."

Ludger shook his head in anger, "So what? Why do you need a Key of Kresnik to defeat Chronos?"

"I don't have the luxury of time to explain to you now." Bisley answered, "Just stay here. I'll handle everything."

Fractured Milla appeared behind Bisley with her sword drawn, "You're not taking Elle anywhere!"

Fractured Milla thrust her sword forward but Bisley dodged it with little effort. Fractured Milla continued swinging her sword but Bisley stood where he was, simply avoiding each of the attack with little movements with his head and body. Then with one swift movement, Bisley threw a fist and punched fractured Milla on her exposed gut, knocking the air out of her. She was defeated with one strike.

Ludger quickly rushed to fractured Milla, who was gasping for air.

"Don't worry, she'll live." Bisley said and turned around, calling for his Spirius agents to regroup and to recover Rideaux. "Just stay here and manage Spirius Ludger. I will end Origin's Trial."

The Spirius agents all quickly made a swift retreat, two agents even grabbing the injured Rideaux away. As they ran away, Ludger saw Elle being taken away from him again.

"Elle!" Ludger screamed out.

"Ludger! Save Elle!" Fractured Milla managed to say.

Ludger nodded and placed fractured Milla on the ground and was about to give chase.

"Ludger! Don't follow them!" A familiar voice ordered. Ludger stopped in his tracks and turned around. It was his brother, Julius. He has recovered from his injuries. "You can't face Bisley now. Not in your condition."

"Julius…" Ludger whispered. The rest of his friends were also around Julius and for now, it looks like the fighting had come to a stop. Ludger helped fractured Milla to her feet and regrouped with the rest.

The party was gathered and they needed to plan their next action.

"It looks like we failed in rescuing Elle." Rowen commented, "I worry for the little girl's safety."

"Poor Elle…" Teepo remarked with sad eyes.

Ludger looked at Julius, "Why did you stop me? We need to rescue Elle! Bisley said he's going to use Elle! He's going to kill her!"

Julius looked at his little brother, "Calm down. It's true that Bisley is using Elle to beat Chronos. However he won't kill her. She's his weapon against Chronos so we have until we get into Canaan to rescue her. She's still safe for now at least."

Fractured Milla did not like that one bit but she said nothing.

Gaius looked up at the sky, at the Land of Canaan, "The problem still lies on how we can get to Canaan."

"Oh yeah. Chronos said that even using an airship is useless, so what can we do?" Leia wondered.

Jude was also looking at the Land of Canaan, "There must be a way to reach Canaan. But how?"

"I know of another way to Canaan." Julius said.

The whole party's gaze turned to Julius.

Fractured Milla's heart skipped a beat at that, "Really? You do?"

Elize was also excited that there was hope, "So there is a way to Canaan?" Teepo was already dancing around cheerfully.

Julius nodded, "Yes. I was hoping to not resort to this method… and it's the reason why I chased after Chronos after visiting you all at Xian Du."

Jude remembered that. It was right after the party rescued Leia from Exodus and Ludger was injured in the process. While Ludger was recovering at the inn, Julius came to visit and wanted to stop Ludger from trying to complete Origin's Trial. However when he saw how happy Ludger was with fractured Milla and Elle, he knew what he needed to do.

Julius continued, "You see, Chronos was actually supposed to help bring the humans to Canaan once someone has obtained all five Waymarkers. Unfortunately Chronos's hate for humans means he will not help anyone get to Canaan. That's why I searched for Chronos to try and force him to help us get to Canaan. But… he was too strong for me. I couldn't beat him."

"Wait, you mean you searched for Chronos and fought him… so that you could make him take us to Canaan?" Jude asked.

"Yes." Julius answered, "Chronos was originally meant to help humans in Origin's Trial, especially when the time comes to get to Canaan. But I failed to defeat Chronos. And Chronos is already in Canaan… so we cannot use him to get to Canaan."

Muzet looked concerned, "Oh my… so what do we do?"

"If Chronos is our only means to Canaan, does that mean we lost our chance?" Alvin asked.

Julius shook his head, "No… we only have one option left. And it's because I didn't want to rely on this option that I went in search of Chronos. But it looks like we don't have any choice now."

Milla eyed Julius, "What must we do?"

"To get to Canaan…" Julius hesitated, "We must inherit… the curse of the Kresnik clan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Ludger and his friends were on the Elympios side of Marksburg, Bisley and his agents have retreated to the Rieze Maxia side of Marksburg. What was important to him was that Elle was still with him. Because Elle was almost rescued by Ludger, she had been a nuisance and so he had ordered his agents to sedate the girl. Now she was sleeping and in the arms of a Spirius agent.

"The girl should wake up once I'm in Canaan." Bisley said to himself. He then looked up at the sky, at where Canaan was, "Soon… Origin's Trial will finally come to an end. This girl will be key in my success. I cannot fail."

Rideaux had recovered from his injuries and made his approach to Bisley.

"Sir, why are we just waiting here? Shouldn't we capture Julius?" Rideaux asked Bisley.

"Julius? Why would I waste manpower on capturing Julius?" Bisley questioned while looking straight ahead.

Rideaux blinked once, confused, "S-sir…? We… we need Julius to create the soul bridge don't we?"

"Ah yes, how could I forget?" Bisley said with feigned ignorance, turning to Rideaux, "However we already have everything we need right here."

"What… what do you mean?" Rideaux then realized that he was surrounded by Spirius agents. When the answer dawned upon him, he took a step back, "Wait… you can't possibly mean…!"

"You're a smart man Rideaux." Bisley stated, "It's why you were able to compete with Julius. You'll make a fine bridge for me."

"B-but… I'm still useful! I can still help you whereas Julius is already injured! I'm much more useful than him!"

"Yes but you're within my reach." Bisley responded, "You've been a fine employee of Spirius Rideaux but this is the end of the line for you. Your only use right now is to become my bridge."

Deep within Rideaux's heart, he knew that there was no talking Bisley out of this. He retreated with Bisley thinking they would capture Julius to make him the soul bridge. But he was wrong. He was going to be the bridge.

Rideaux transformed into his level two Chromatus, "No! I won't become the bridge! That's the last thing I'll ever become!"

Bisley took out a remote and pointed it at Rideaux, "I had a feeling you'd say that." Then he clicked the device.

Rideaux suddenly lost control of his body and his Chromatus form was dispelled, returning to his normal body. He dropped and landed on his back, unable to move his arms or legs but he was still conscious.

Bisley stood over Rideaux and looked down at him, "Have you forgotten that I'm the one who sponsored the operation to implant your spyrix organs? Obviously I know the control codes to them."

Rideaux could only helplessly glare back at Bisley, "W-what…?"

Bisley clenched his fist, "The least I can do is give you a quick and painless death."

Bisley raised his fist and Rideaux eyes widened. And worst of all, he could not move, "No… No!"

The Spirius agents all looked away as Bisley made the blow and a blood curling scream from Rideaux that slowly ended in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Inherit… the curse of the Kresnik clan?" Jude repeated.

Julius nodded, "Yes. It's the only option we have now to get to Canaan."

Milla did not like the sound of that, "What is this curse? What do you have to do?"

Julius closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts. After that, he began his explanation, "As I said before, Chronos was originally meant to help bring humans to Canaan. However that is not the only way to Canaan. What we have to do now… is repeat what the previous Kresniks have done."

"What do you mean?" Ludger asked.

"Did Bisley ever tell you that the Kresnik family has been fighting amongst themselves?" Julius questioned.

Ludger gave a nod, "Yeah… he said they fought because whoever meets with Origin first gets to make a wish. That's why they have been fighting."

"Bisley isn't wrong about that." Julius remarked, "However that's not the whole reason. It's true that greed in the Kresnik family to obtain the wish was the main reason they fought, but there's another reason why the Kresnik family has killed each other in the past."

Gaius narrowed his eyes, "And the reason being?"

"A member of a Kresnik family… someone who possesses the power of the Chromatus… must give his life to create a bridge that will bring them to Canaan." Julius finally revealed.

Everyone was shocked by the revelation.

"Wait… you can't mean…" Leia said slowly.

"Yes. Ludger must kill me… and use my life to create the way to Canaan. It's called a soul bridge." Julius said. Even though he was talking about his death, Gaius saw that Julius eyes were determined. He was not afraid of dying.

Jude shook his head, "I… I don't understand. You mean after all this time, the Kresnik family has been killing each other… to create a soul bridge to Canaan?"

"That's right." Julius confirmed, "Ludger isn't the first one to have collected all five Waymarkers. Previous Kresniks have done so in the past and… they have killed someone amongst their family to create a soul bridge. But they all failed when Chronos confronted them."

Ludger clenched his fists, "You're asking me to kill you?! I can't do that! I won't! There… there must be another way!"

"That's right!" Jude added in, supporting Ludger, "There's got to be something we haven't thought of!"

Suddenly a distance away, everyone saw a beam of purple energy appearing that connected to Canaan. They could not see where the source of origin the purple energy came from but it was quite some distance away.

"What's that?" Alvin asked, referring to the purple energy.

Julius looked at the beam of purple energy and said, "What you see there is the soul bridge. Bisley must be preparing to enter Canaan."

Elle gasped, "Don't tell me he used Elle to create the soul bridge?"

Julius shook his head, "No. Like I said, Bisley is going to use Elle as his weapon against Chronos. My guess… is that he used Rideaux to become his soul bridge." Julius paused for a moment, "Bisley never saw Rideaux and me as anything more than tools for creating the soul bridge. For years, Rideaux and I competed against each other in hopes to impress Bisley that we're more useful over the other… so that we don't become the bridge. I see now how pointless that was."

Now everyone could see the picture and knew why Julius was seeking Chronos. He wanted to avoid resorting to this option to enter Canaan. Also Jude could not believe that Rideaux, someone who was quite a trouble to the party, was nothing more than a sacrifice in the end.

Rowen knew this would be a painful question but he had to ask, "So… when you said the way to Canaan is to inherit the Kresnik clan… you mean for Ludger… to use your life as a soul bridge."

Julius nodded sadly, "It's the only way…"

Everyone then looked at Ludger and saw he was struggling to even accept this. But who could blame him? Jude did not even want to imagine what Ludger was going through his mind right now. No doubt Ludger loved his brother and now, he was being told on the spot to use his brother's life so that they could progress to Canaan. This was too cruel. Jude was powerless to help and it infuriated him even more. He was once again helpless to ease Ludger's suffering.

Ludger was close to breaking down, on the verge of tears. He looked at his brother, his vision blurry, "Why… why do I have to do this to get to Canaan?!"

Julius stared at Ludger for a few seconds and then answered, "Maybe… it's just another way to test the nature of humans. That is the point of Origin's Trial after all."

Ludger shook his head as he finally let out his tears and collapsed to his knees, "No…! I… I can't do this…!"

Fractured Milla looked away. She wanted to consoled Ludger, hold him tight and tell him everything was alright. But that would be nothing but a lie. This whole time, Ludger had been shouldering the burden of destroying worlds, ending millions of lives and carrying all that guilt. But now this was the biggest challenge of all and fractured Milla felt the task was beyond what any human should be doing.

"Julius, you can't be asking Ludger to take your life!" Jude cried out, "That's… that's…!"

Leia stepped up, "We've got to think of something! We always do! We always come up with something when something looks hopeless!"

Julius chuckled, "I… appreciate the thought… but there's no other way. I'm glad… that Ludger has all of you as his friends."

Ludger was still unable to accept it, "No! I can't do… ugh!"

To everyone's horror, Ludger started coughing blood. This was particularly shocking to Julius as he instantly recognized what this was. Ludger continued coughing blood for another few seconds before he stopped and he was clearly a mess. With tears decorating his eyes and cheeks and mouth covered with dried blood, it was a pitiful sight.

"I see you've already reached stage three of the Chromatus side-effects." Julius said, "I didn't know you've progressed this far. I guess I can still help you one last time as your brother."

Ludger looked up at Julius and was about to say something but he started coughing again, more blood being spilt on the floor. When Ludger finally recovered, he asked "Wh-what do you mean?"

Instead of answering, Julius took out the glove covering his left hand and displayed the condition of his hand to the party. When they saw it, they were once again shocked at what they saw. Julius's left hand was dusk black, a sign that he was turning into a catalyst.

"His transformation has progressed that far?" Rowen stated in horror.

"Don't feel too badly for me." Julius said as he looked at the condition of his hand, "I'm already at stage four… and I'm closely approaching stage five. I'm a dead man no matter what. That's why… with my death, at least I can still help Ludger one last time."

At first Ludger was confused. But through Julius's words, he understood and blurted, "No… you don't mean…"

Julius smiled, "I guess you know. One of the Chromatus rules is that if you kill another Chromatus user, you can heal your own symptoms. So if Ludger takes my life…"

Ludger shook his head, "No… I don't want to do this…"

Julius pushed on, "Ludger, Use my life. Let me be your path to the Land of Canaan… and also use my life to heal the side-effects of the Chromatus."

Ludger was at a loss. He could not make a decision and while he wanted to cry out, his eyes were dry. There was no turning back and there was only one answer. Everything he had been doing was to rescue Elle and complete Origin's Trial. This was the final test for him. No, this was the final test for humanity. He looked at his brother and Julius had a sad smile on his face. Both already knew the answer that Ludger needed to choose.

With a heavy heart, Ludger reluctantly came to a decision, "I… I'll do it. Julius, I'll… use your life to build the bridge."

Julius released a breath that he had been holding, relieved that Ludger was mentally prepared for this. "So you're ready then…"

Ludger nodded and took out his dual blades, his eyes stained with tears.

Julius drew out his dual blades as well and moved into an attacking stance, "If that's the case… let me be your big brother one last time. I'll see for myself if you're strong enough to see this through."

Jude could not let this fight start and cried out, "Wait! You can't do this!"

"Jude, stop." Milla called out, putting one hand in front of Jude to stop him, "We don't have any right to intervene in their fight. This is something the two of them have decided… to embrace the curse of their family."

Jude wanted to protest but when he looked at Milla, he saw that she too was holding herself back. She too wanted to stop Ludger and Julius from fighting each other but she was forcing herself to not intervene. This was the curse of the Kresnik family. This was their fight. Jude understood that now and with a frustrated sigh, he did not intervene.

"Alvin, are we really going to just let them fight?" Leia demanded with tears in her eyes. It was just too sad for her.

Alvin looked away and could not give an answer. All he could do was hold Leia to comfort her.

Elize was shaking her head, "No! Ludger… Julius… why do they have to do this? I don't want them to fight!" Teepo could only watch with sad eyes.

Rowen himself found this to be disturbing, "In all my years, I have never been tasked with such a burden nor can I imagine anyone else doing this. This is not something any human or spirit should face."

Gaius made no comment but he was now seeing Ludger with the utmost respect. If he was tasked to kill his sister for the sake of his country, he wondered how he would fare. It was too much and to see Ludger still able to pull this through without breaking… was admirable beyond words.

Ludger and Julius stared at one another, both of them running through memories of one another. Julius remembered how he took care of Ludger and how he promised he would always protect Ludger. This was his beloved younger brother and to see him progress this far, he was proud of Ludger.

Ludger was also going through the past memories he had with Julius. He remembered how he always looked up to his brother, how he wanted to become like him. He remembered how he accidentally burned Julius's left arm when he was still practicing with cooking. This was all part of their bonds as brothers and now… it was finally coming to a head.

Julius prepared to attack, "I'm sorry for the entrance exams. But I'll make it up to you now. This time, the test is real!"

Julius dashed forward and attacked but Ludger blocked it with his dual blades. The fight between Julius Will Kresnik and Ludger Will Kresnik, the brothers of the Kresnik family, has begun. They have both embraced the curse of the Kresnik family!

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N: Just a little heads up, fractured Milla's '**_**Grinding assault' **_**is an original arte. Just in case you guys were wondering about that.  
And by the way, the ending of the chapter, you can listen to "For the sake of mutual proof" on youtube. When I wrote the ending of this chapter, I was listening to that OST and it might create that sense of atmosphere :P**


	33. CHAPTER 33: BROTHERS FOREVER

**A/N: Hey guys! I bring to you all the new chapter for this story! Due to this chapter's number of flashbacks, I've created a line to separate between present and the past so as to not confuse you guys. Normally I don't do this but this chapter is an exception!**  
**A word of advise, you should read this chapter while having the OST "For the sake of mutual proof" playing in the background. You can find the song on youtube. It's not necessary but it will enhance the reading experience for this chapter!**  
**Now then, time to respond to you awesome reviewers!**

**U-Know Yunho: Don't cry! It's sad how it's going to be but they have no choice!**  
**I wonder if this chapter will make you cry more**

**RKF22: This chapter focus more on the emotional bond of the brothers rather than the fight**

**Riku Uzumaki: Hahaha! I guess you were one step ahead xD**  
**Yes, that's what makes Ludger an amazing character for me. I mean, he took so much heat and was still able to continue with what he needed to do. Of course I'm guessing that's what the bad ending in the game was for: where Ludger actually 'snaps' and turned on the group. **

**flashyhero: You see what I did there? *wink wink* hahaha**

**That Mysterious Reader: hahaha! I'm not surprised you'd think that. I believe in the game, Ludger almost snaps and that's where the difference in whether Ludger actually breaks or not. That's what makes him an amazing character imo**  
**Well I hope you'll like this chapter as it doesnt focus on the 'fight' but more on the emotional bond between Ludger and Julius. I felt that the game could have done more to show just how close the two brothers were**

**MagatsuIza: Well you'll have to see how it goes about fractured Milla :3**

**Well that's it for responding to reviews! I hope you guys will like this chapter! I tried to write this chapter in a way to pull your heart strings but honestly, I don't know if I managed that. ANyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter so please let me know what you guys think!**

**CHAPTER 33: BROTHERS FOREVER**

Ludger and Julius have begun their fight, the Kresnik brothers slashing at one another with their dual blades. The two brothers fighting pattern were almost similar so the two were able to read the other's attacks and defense. Their fight was not a matter of difference in skill but over who would commit a mistake. Since their fighting methods were similar, the one who makes a mistake first would be the one to lose.

"This is terrible!" Elize cried, "Is this really the only way? Please stop!"

"Aw man, I can't watch!" Teepo added in, turning in the opposite direction with a grim look.

Elize wanted to call out to Ludger to stop but Leia grabbed the young girl and embraced her in a hug, "Elize please… don't make this any harder for Ludger."

"But Leia… Ludger… and Julius… they…" Elize could not even finish what she was trying to say as she burst into tears. It was just that painful to see Ludger fighting someone he loved and admired.

Leia struggled to answer, "Ludger… he's not fighting Julius because he wants to. We all know how much Julius means to Ludger. But… he doesn't have a choice."

"I don't want them to fight." Elize choked

"I know Elize… I know." Leia said and embraced the girl tighter, "I don't want them to either." Before she realized it, a tear rolled down Leia's cheeks.

Jude heard Leia and Elize's exchange and felt the same way. It was painful to see Ludger fighting the brother he admired and loved. He could not imagine what Ludger was feeling right now. If Jude was forced to fight someone he cared about, like Leia, Rowen or even Alvin, there was no way he could do it. He felt like breaking down just from that thought alone. So he knew what Ludger was experiencing right now was cruel because he has no other choice but to fight his brother. And he was also disgusted that once again, he could do nothing to help the Kresnik brothers. It was a curse that no outsiders could interfere with. Ever since Jude met Ludger and learned of his lineage to the Kresnik clan, he never could help Ludger.

It was not just Jude that felt this way. Alvin and Rowen were also troubled by what Ludger had to do. In Alvin's life of being an Exodus, he had done things he wished he could forget. Murdering Galland's family in cold blood was one of them but none of his actions could be compared to what Ludger was doing, which was to take the life of his brother. Rowen on the other hand had taken many lives throughout his career in the military so he knew his hands were not clean. But in all his life, he had never experienced or seen what Ludger had to do now.

Even Gaius and Muzet could tell what Ludger needed to do was something no ordinary human could do. For that, Gaius respected Ludger.

For now, the party could only watch the two Kresnik brothers fight it out.

Julius dashed in and attacked but Ludger blocked it with his dual blades. "I've always thought of you as a child." Julius said whilst looking directly into the eyes of his brother, "I looked at you as someone to be there for… someone to protect. But I was wrong."

Ludger shoved Julius away with his dual blades and threw his own flurry of attacks, "Julius!"

"I was wrong…" Julius repeated while continuously evading Ludger's attacks, "And I accept it now. You now have the power and the will… to choose for yourself! To choose the path that is before you!"

Ludger released a desperate cry and engaged his brother once more, their dual blades clashing against one another. Everything was on the line. Every time their dual blades made contact, Ludger and Julius could feel the emotion, the thoughts and desire of the other.

Julius blocked another set of Ludger's attacks and both Kresnik brothers' blades were locked. This gave Julius the opportunity to take a close look at Ludger. And seeing him so close, it brought back a flush of memories for Julius. Memories of the time he first met Ludger, his brother.

* * *

"_Please… don't take my son…" The woman begged to a thirteen year old Julius, "I… don't want him to… suffer the Kresnik curse… I don't… want the same thing… to happen to him… like my sister."_

_Julius was confused. A minute ago, he was simply walking in the streets of Elympios when he encountered his aunt Claudia Kresnik, the sister of his mother. When he called out to her, she saw Julius and her eyes were filled with fear before she ran. He gave chase to her and when he finally managed to corner her, Claudia attacked him for no reason. He just wanted to talk to her. He never wanted to fight. So when she attacked him, he acted on self-defense and drew his blades. Before he knew what transpired, he was staring at a mortally wounded Claudia. It was over in a second. _

_Julius quickly rushed to Claudia's side in panic, "I... I didn't mean to hurt you! Why… why did you attack me?!"_

"_Please… my son… is all I have left…" Claudia said softly, completely ignoring Julius's question. It was almost as if she did not recognize Julius as her nephew, "I… don't want him… to be… used…"_

_With her final words, Claudia struggled for one last breath. And then everything stopped. Julius searched for a pulse but there were none and she was no longer breathing. She was gone. _

"_Why…" Julius whispered to himself, "Why did she attack me…? I just wanted to talk to her…"_

_It was then Julius saw him. A small boy, around the age of five, cowering behind a baggage of empty boxes. The little boy had witnessed everything and from what Julius could see, the boy was in a state of shock. His eyes were dead and he was trembling like a twig._

_That was the first time Julius met his half-brother, Ludger._

* * *

Julius remembered Ludger passed out after witnessing the death of his mother. A short while later, Marvin Kresnik, the father of Claudia and Cornelia, entered the picture. Julius explained what happened and quickly took the two boys in. In order to protect the existence of Ludger, Marvin altered the family register and both Julius and Ludger inherited the name of Kresnik.

When Ludger regained consciousness, he had forgotten everything. The death of his mother by Julius's hands was wiped from his memory, probably the brain working in such a way to avoid trauma. All Ludger knew was that Julius was his beloved older brother who took care of him. Marvin continued to financially support the brothers.

Julius then had another flashback.

* * *

_Julius was fifteen years old when he became an agent of the Spirius Corporations. He was briefed about Origin's Trial, the Chromatus powers along with the pocket watch and everything one should know about the Kresnik clan. He had already destroyed a large number of fractured dimensions and his Chromatus was already at level two, an impressive feat especially since he was still so young. _

_Ever since Julius learned of the Kresnik fate, he made it his mission to not fall victim to the Kresnik curse. That was why he needed to grow stronger. He was not going to end up as a 'tool' for Bisley to use!_

_At the moment, Julius had just finished work and was returning home to the apartment that he and Ludger shared. Since he was now earning an income and could provide for himself and Ludger, they were able to afford an apartment to live in._

_Julius turned the door knob and entered the apartment to find Ludger waiting._

"_Welcome back Julius!" An eight year old Ludger greeted excitedly, "I've got a surprise for you!"_

"_Gah!" Julius yelped in surprise, "Ludger! You surprised me."_

"_S-sorry…" Ludger apologized. Then before Julius could say anything more, Ludger rushed to the kitchen area. _

_Julius followed, wanting to lecture Ludger a little more when his eyes widened. Ludger was cooking a pot of soup but because he was still too short, he had to use a chair to stand on. Unfortunately when Ludger lifted the pot of soup off the stove, he lost his balance. Ludger dropped on his behind and the steaming hot soup was about to pour over him._

"_Ludger!" _

_Julius dashed towards his brother and shoved the young boy away but he could not take his hand away on time. The boiling hot soup splashed over Julius's left hand and the sound of the soup hissing from making contact with skin was heard. He screamed in pain and held his burnt left hand, trembling in pain._

_A few minutes later, the two brothers cleaned the mess up in silence. When the cleaning was done, Ludger approached his brother._

_Ludger was close to tears, "I… I'm sorry…"_

"_What were you thinking Ludger?!" Julius almost shouted in anger, "Why were you even cooking in the first place?!" When Ludger was too scared to answer, Julius raised his voice again, "Answer me!"_

"_I just… I was just… trying to cheer you up." Ludger managed to croak out._

_Julius's anger changed to confusion, "Cheer me up? What are you talking about?"_

"_I… I always see you tired when you return from work. So I just wanted to do something to help you. I thought I'd try making something for you to eat when you come back from work. So… so I wanted to try make soup for you… b-but… the stove's too high and… I… I tripped."_

_Julius blinked a couple of times, stunned by Ludger's reasoning, "You… were worried about me?"_

_Ludger nodded, trying hard not to burst into tears. For Julius, he was touched by his little brother's gesture. All this time, Julius never acknowledged Ludger as his brother. He only took care of Ludger because he was planning to use Ludger in the future as his 'soul bridge'. He never once said to Ludger that he loved him and only interacted with him if there was a need to. And despite being cold to Ludger, Ludger still loved him as an older brother. It finally made him open his eyes to see that they were truly brothers, even if their mothers were not the same. _

"_I… I'm sorry about your hand." Ludger choked out._

_Julius looked down at his left hand and remembered the burns he received from the boiling soup. His left hand was horribly disfigured with multiple burnt wounds but it would heal with time. Now looking at it, he smiled at the sight. His burnt left hand would be a reminder… a reminder of the day he finally saw Ludger as his brother. A reminder that Ludger was kind-hearted to the core. And a reminder that Ludger was someone that he needed to protect from the Kresnik curse._

_Julius found a black glove and wore it. He then turned to Ludger, "Don't worry about my hand, its fine. It'll be a reminder that you need to learn how to cook properly!" Julius then opened his hands, "Now come and give me a hug."_

_Ludger ran to his brother and hugged him tightly and the two Kresnik brothers embraced each other. But while Ludger was happy that everything was back to normal, Julius was deep in thought._

'_I must protect Ludger from learning about the family curse.' Julius thought in his mind, 'Bisley doesn't know that Ludger exists thanks to Marvin changing our family name… but at this rate, Bisley will find out. I must make sure he never finds out about Ludger. I'll make sure Ludger doesn't know about the Kresnik curse!'_

* * *

Julius was brought back to the present when Ludger disappeared from his sights. Julius turned around and at the nick of time as he dodged Ludger's dual blades, although he could sense that Ludger was attacking with no sense to intention to kill him. He was too soft. But that was exactly the reason why Julius loved him as a brother… and why he wanted to protect him.

* * *

"_I'm home." A twenty year old Julius announced as he entered the apartment._

_Ludger greeted his brother with a smile, "Welcome back!"_

_Julius took a big whiff of the aroma in the apartment, "Oh… that smells good. What're you making?"_

_Ludger grinned and gave out a thumb up, "Your favorite. Pasta margherita and some added tomatoes too!"_

"_Still buttering me up with tomatoes eh?" Julius said with a laugh and took a sit at the dining table, "By the way, I've got good news."_

_Ludger was at the kitchen and scooping out pasta on a plate for Julius, "Good news? What is it?"_

_Ludger placed the plate of pasta in front of his brother and took a seat on the opposite side of Julius. Julius took a spoonful of the food and moaned in bliss. Ludger's cooking had improved dramatically from all these years._

"_So what's the good news?" Ludger asked._

_Julius dabbed his mouth with tissue and said, "You're now looking at the newly promoted Director!"_

"_Really Julius?! You're a director now?" Ludger asked in excitement._

_Julius nodded. Of course he left it rather vague, not wanting to say he was the Director of Dimensional Affairs. He swore he would keep Ludger out of Spirius and away from the Kresnik affairs so he did not need to tell Ludger every bit of detail. Until now Ludger assumed the Spirius Corporation was just a commercial corporation with an elite-trained 'security guards', which was what Julius was._

"_So does that mean you can vouch for me when I take a job interview at Spirius?" Ludger asked._

_Ludger's question stunned Julius. "You… you're planning to work at Spirius?"_

"_Yeah! I mean, I've always wanted to be like you Julius. So that's why…"_

_Ludger continued talking about why he wanted to join Spirius but Julius was not listening. He was worried for his brother. Since he was fifteen, he had dedicated himself in protecting Ludger, making sure he was safe from Spirius's gaze. _

"_No… I cannot let Ludger work at Spirius." Julius muttered to himself, "I'll make sure of that."_

* * *

Once again Julius returned to the present, backing away from Ludger's attack. The whole time Ludger had been on the offensive but his attacks were never meant to kill. Julius could sense it. He knew that Ludger was holding himself back, not wanting to kill him.

Ludger charged in and engaged Julius once more, thrusting his dual blades forward. Julius blocked the attack and spun around before landing a thunderous kick on Ludger's ribs, sending the younger Kresnik sprawling across the ground. Ludger quickly stood back up and the fight was paused.

Julius stared at his loving brother and remembered all the time he spent with Ludger.

* * *

_Julius was asleep on the couch with Rollo sleeping next to him. Ludger was busy washing dishes at the kitchen sink. When Ludger was done, he turned around to find his brother asleep. With a sigh and a smile, Ludger entered Julius's room and took Julius's blanket before returning to the couch and covering Julius with it. Rollo snuggled closer to Julius after that and Ludger looked down with a loving smile at this brother._

* * *

Julius shook off that memory but every time he looked at Ludger, he was reminded of all the time the two brothers have spent together. He remembered all the times Ludger cooked for him when he returned home from work. He remembered the time the two just spent a whole afternoon just spending time with each other, strengthening their bonds. He remembered how Ludger treated his minor injuries without asking him how he got them. The two brothers truly understood each and this was why it was so hard for either of them to give it their all in this fight.

Through all these flashbacks, Ludger finally found an opening and lunged forward. Even though Julius's guard was open, Ludger still hesitated to attack and this gave Julius enough time to side-step the attack and Ludger only lightly grazed Julius's shoulder. If Ludger had attacked for real, Julius would have been mortally wounded.

Julius grunted in pain and inspected the small cut. His gaze then landed on Ludger, "That's not good enough Ludger! You're still hesitating! You'll never achieve victory if you're still holding back!"

Ludger released a frustrated cry, "I know that! I… I know I have to fight you but… I just can't bring myself to do it."

"You need to be stronger than that Ludger!" Julius scolded, "I thought you were ready before our fight! If you don't strengthen your resolve, you'll never be able to break our family's curse! You'll never be able to defeat Bisley!"

"Julius… I…"

Julius had enough and dashed forward, surprising Ludger. Ludger tried to defend himself but Julius jumped up and kicked Ludger, breaking through his defense. Julius landed on his feet and charged towards Ludger. When Ludger was about to attack, Julius suddenly disappeared only to appear behind Ludger, knocking the back of Ludger's head with his elbow. Ludger yelped in pain but stayed on his feet but Julius did not allow his brother to regain his footing, throwing a number of fast attacks with his dual blades before ending it with a kick across Ludger's face. _"Time Disintegration!"_

Ludger spun around before he landed on his back, receiving his own familiar arte of '_time disintegration'_ that he had used so many times on monsters. The difference between Ludger and Julius now seemed so much bigger.

"If this is your resolve, you're not ready for the Trial." Julius said to Ludger.

Fractured Milla, who had been watching the whole fight, finally had enough of this and wanted to put a stop to it. She ran towards Ludger but she was not alone. Jude also wanted to put the fight to a stop and followed fractured Milla before Milla could stop the pair.

However Julius appeared in front of fractured Milla and Jude, pointing each of his blades at the pair. "You will not interfere with our fight. This is between us Kresnik brothers."

"Just stop this!" Fractured Milla cried, "Ludger doesn't have the heart to fight you! He loves you too much to do this!"

"If he cannot defeat me as his brother, then his resolve isn't strong enough to face the Trial." Julius replied and turned around to look at Ludger, "The Trial is much more cruel than this. He's not ready."

Jude wanted to step in but Milla entered the picture and stopped him. There was nothing he or fractured Milla could do. This was something Ludger needed to face alone because it revolved around the Kresnik family only.

Ludger was panting lightly and moved into a defensive stance. Julius saw in Ludger's eyes that he still had a look of determination and decided that his brother still had hope.

Julius moved into an attacking stance, "Do you have what it takes Ludger? To pass the trial? Answer me! Ludger Kresnik!"

Ludger released a scream, "AAAAAAAH!"

Instead of being on the defensive, Ludger attacked and swung his dual blades in an arc. Julius parried the attack and counter-attacked, thrusting his left blade forward while his right blade went for Ludger's ribs. Ludger backed away to avoid the attack on his ribs and reflected the other attack, leaving Julius open. Thinking he found his opening, Ludger moved in for the finishing blow but to his surprise, Julius was enveloped by a flash of white light. It blinded Ludger and a shockwave blasted Ludger backwards, skidding through the ground.

When the flash of light was gone, Ludger saw that Julius had transformed to his level three Chromatus form.

"That's it Ludger!" Julius praised, "That's the resolve I've been looking for but it won't be enough! If you wish to beat the Trial and rescue Elle, you must be willing to sacrifice everything to achieve that end! You need to give everything you have for the Chromatus!"

Ludger realized that this was the first time he was seeing Julius's Chromatus form. "Julius…"

Julius burst forward, "Your desire fuels the Chromatus! It won't grant power unless you want it! Do you have what it takes?!"

Now in his Chromatus form, Julius was much stronger and faster so Ludger had no chance. Ludger blocked all of Julius's attacks but each of Julius attacks sent Ludger skidding backwards, pushing him over the edge. Julius wanted Ludger to show him his resolve!

Ludger took out his pocket watch and transformed to his level three of the Chromatus form. The two Kresnik brothers have now fully embraced the cursed powers that only the Kresnik family could ever possess. But Ludger was not done.

Through Julius's words earlier, he remembered why he came to Marksburg. He was here to save Elle from the clutches of Bisley! But that was not all. Ludger recalled the time he rescued fractured Milla from the ritual of summoning Milla. He remembered all the happy memories that he spent with her and Elle together. He wanted to save this world from Origin's Trial because it was the world where Elle and fractured Milla were living in. Ever since he met those two, his life was filled with happiness and purpose. He had a family! He was going to protect them with his life! And to do that, he needed the power to do so.

The pocket watch sensed Ludger's desire of wanting to save Elle and protect fractured Milla and finally gave in. Ludger was enveloped in a bright light much greater than Julius was covered in earlier before finally releasing a great shockwave that covered the area in dust and debris. After a couple of seconds, the dust settled. Julius and the whole party saw Ludger had transformed into the final form of the Chromatus. The level four Chromatus.

Ludger released a cry and grabbed his lance, charging towards his brother, "JULIUS!"

Julius was staring in awe that Ludger had actually managed to achieve the final level of the Chromatus. "My dear brother… Now I see your resolve." Julius then also made a charge towards Ludger, moving to meet Ludger head-on, "Let me see how much you have grown! LUDGER!"

Jude, the two Millas and the rest of the party watched as the two Kresnik brothers in their Chromatus forms charging towards the other head-on. This was nothing but a test of raw power between the two Chromatus. Ludger had his lance pointed forward as he neared Julius while Julius used both dual blades to mark an 'X', which contained a great amount of raw power held in the shape.

The two Kresnik brothers met. And in an instant, the winner was clear.

Ludger's lance broke through Julius's attack and when Julius saw that, a faint smile grew on his lips and closed his eyes. The fight was over. Ludger's lance blasted through Julius and if it was not for the Chromatus armor, Julius would have been killed. Instead Julius was knocked into the air before he landed hard on his back, his Chromatus form dispelled. The duel between the Kresnik brothers came to an end.

Julius slowly got back up, feeling the sting of his injuries. He had been defeated at full strength. He was proud of Ludger. And seeing Ludger, his little brother, draped in the final form of the Chromatus, he knew Ludger was ready.

"I see your resolve now." Julius finally said with a soft smile, "Ludger… I'm proud to be your brother. I've raised you… I've loved you… I've taught you everything that you needed to know and trained you in techniques since you were young. I have given you everything… but there is one more thing I can give you. My life. Use my life to create the soul bridge Ludger. And use it to cure yourself from the Chromatus side-effects. It is… the last thing I can give you as an older brother."

It was now time for the final task. Julius was offering his life so that Ludger could reach Canaan.

"I can't do it!" Ludger said through his Chromatus mask, "I… can't…"

Ludger then dispelled his Chromatus form and the sight was heartbreaking. Ludger's face was streaked with tears, the water pouring down his cheeks like a river. Now at the final stage, where it was clear what Ludger needed to do, the younger Kresnik's resolve had broken down once again. To take the life of his brother… the brother he loved and respected with all his heart. There was no way for Ludger to commit such an act.

Julius gave a warm smile and walked towards Ludger. The party wondered what the older Kresnik would do and to their surprise, he embraced Ludger. Now that Ludger was once more in the arms of his brother, the gates of his emotion were unleashed. He cried his heart out and his tears soaked Julius's trench coat. He sobbed like a baby and Julius smoothed Ludger's back like a mother would do with a crying child.

"It's okay Ludger." Julius said, consoling his brother who was still in tears, "Don't worry about me. I've already done my part of taking care of you and protecting you. Ludger, it's now your turn to look after someone special."

When Julius said that, Ludger saw in his mind the image of Elle, the girl he wanted to protect. And next to Elle was fractured Milla, the woman he cared about and also needed to protect. These two were what he wanted to protect.

Julius released the hug and looked at Ludger, "Go… go and create your perfect world."

Julius then takes his pocket watch, which was battered and scarred and placed it in Ludger's hand. Ludger looked at it and remembered all the time he saw his brother tinkering with the little gadget. That was a time when he did not know about the Chromatus or any of this.

Ludger was then stunned when he heard the next bit.

Julius started humming the hymn of proof, the old family song. Ludger almost started crying again when he heard that because he remembered all the time Julius sang that song to him. He remembered how Julius used to sing it to him as a lullaby while he slept when he was still eight years old. The sweet and peaceful tune allowed him to fall asleep. Ludger shook his head, trying to clear away the memories. He needed to be strong! He can't have his resolve wavering now.

Ludger took out both his and Julius's pocket watch and transformed into his level four Chromatus form. Without hesitating, Ludger went in for the kill. He had to be quick. If he waited, he knew his feelings would stop him from doing what he needed to do. As Ludger neared Julius, the hymn of proof got louder, simply reminding him that it was his brother who he was about to kill. Ludger's vision was blurred from his tears and for a second, he thought he saw Julius smiling at him. A gentle and warm smile.

Jude and the rest of the party could not move or speak. Elize heard everything and could hear Ludger's footsteps nearing Julius so she shut her ears and Leia held Elize harder. The two women were crying, unable to watch Ludger actually go through with this. Alvin looked away while Rowen, Gaius and Muzet watched on, although they had a disturbed look on their faces. Fractured Milla and Jude knew there was no escaping it but they still hoped a miracle would save the Kresnik brothers from doing this. Only Milla was able to watch the whole thing with a straight face.

When Ludger's lance penetrated Julius in the chest, everything was silent. The only sound coming was from Julius, who continued to hum the hymn of proof. Ludger was crying as he finally dealt the killing blow to his brother. The ground below their feet was decorated with Julius's blood.

Ludger released a piercing scream, tears still continuing to drip from his eyes, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ludger dropped Julius's pocket watch and it landed on the ground and was covered in the blood of its owner. The pocket watch's glass shattered but it still continued to run, the hands on the clock still moving. Then it started moving slower and the ticking soon gradually reduced. Julius's hymn of proof was also slowly getting softer and softer. And then Ludger could no longer hear his brother.

Then… the pocket watch stopped.

It was over.

**CHAPTER END**


	34. CHAPTER 34: THE LAND OF CANAAN

**A/N: Hello guys! I bring to you all the new update for this story! I have to apologize for the delay. I normally update the story on a weekly basis (Tuesday), but I've been busy recently and I don't think I can update them weekly. I'll try to do what I can but just a little heads up that my stories might be a little delayed.**  
**Now then without further ado, let me respond to you awesome reviewers!**

**ShouKoizumi: Well that's what I wanted to do, to invoke sadness into readers on the previous chapter. I didn't like how the game made Ludger end Julius's life in Julius's fractured dimension so I made it happen at Marksburg itself. Hope you liked it**

**flashyhero: It was sad, wasn't it?**

**RKF22: Don't cry T_T**

**Riku Uzumaki: I'm glad you saw the reference. But no, I haven't been playing but I am a huge fan of the MGS series and MGS3 being one of my favorite ones. Hehe**

**MagatsuIza: All aboard the feels train?**

**That Mysterious Reader: DRAMA ALL THE WAY! DONT CRY!**

**U-Know Yunho: Ah... that's a nice song... to end with Julius's death :'(**

**Guest: I'm glad you liked how I wrote the chapter for Julius's death. I hoped you enjoyed the flashbacks and the internal struggles of Ludger. And of course the hymn of proof is nice.**  
**-Hmm... perhaps one day in the future. I've still got 2 stories to write and I want to focus on them first**

**Project AE Hachi-Roku: Glad you enjoyed it. I was hoping the flasbacks of Julius regarding Ludger will be a nice touch and I see you liked it, hehe**  
**-Hmmm yeah I guess... the ending could basically be a piano version of the hymn of proof. Adds more feels T_T**  
**-Don't cry mate! Julius... did what he had to do. :'(**  
**-I hope you'll like this chapter. There, there... let it all out *pats shoulder***

**Rafe Izayoi: Shh... it's okay... it's okay to cry... it was a sad scene. I'm sorry to remind you about what happened :(**

**CrazyCartoonistOtaku: Oh... oh damn... I didn't expect my writing to make someone cry like that. I hope you're okay? Haha I knew it was a sad scene but your comment... is just... wow. DIdn't expect you to feel so much**  
**-It's okay, that ends the sad scene of Julius. You can relax a little with this chapter. **  
**-Still though, reading during school hours? XD Was it worth it? :P**

**Well that ends to responding to reviews! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as well and please, share me your thoughts on what you think about this chapter! Till next time**

**CHAPTER 34: THE LAND OF CANAAN**

Silence.

Julius's pocket watch was on the ground, covered in the blood of its owner, and had finally stopped moving. Lifeless. The hands would no longer move and its gears to function no more. The pocket watch had stopped working, as if to signify the death of its owner.

Ludger finally opened his eyes, his cheeks flooded with his tears. Before him, he saw Julius with a smile on his face with blood seeping out from the corner of his lips. But he was no longer breathing. His eyes were lifeless. Julius Will Kresnik, former director of Dimensional affairs, the elder of the Kresnik brothers, had given his life to his younger brother.

Ludger stepped back and pulled out his lance and Julius slowly started falling behind. And for a split second, Ludger thought he caught a glimpse of Julius smiling and saying something, his mouth moving. But it was probably just his imagination. Julius landed on the cold, solid ground and everything ended.

"Julius…" Ludger whispered, staring down at the deceased body of his older brother. The wound where he stabbed Julius with his lance was still visible.

Jude and the rest of the party watched in silence with grim faces. Then the party was surprised by what happened next.

Julius's body was suddenly surrounded with a purple aura and his body started evaporating. Ludger did not understand what was happening but before he could even act, Julius's body completely disappeared and transformed into a dark purple portal and it emitted another purplish pathway, which connected to the Land of Canaan. Julius's body had disappeared and transformed into this portal.

"That's…" Jude said slowly.

"…The Soul Bridge." Milla finished for Jude.

Ludger dispelled his Chromatus and felt the side-effects of the Chromatus were gone. At least for now. Victor did say that taking the life of another Chromatus user would cure the side-effects and Julius confirmed it. And now Ludger was reaping the benefits of once again taking the life of another Chromatus bearer to heal the Chromatus defects. He would sometimes suffer feats of coughing blood when he dispelled the Chromatus but he was not suffering it now. Julius truly gave his life to Ludger. Not just only to become a Soul Bridge but to also cure Ludger of the Chromatus side-effects.

Ludger clenched his fist and raised it to eyelevel, bearing his fist before the Soul Bridge, "Julius… you gave your life to extend mine. I swear… I swear I'll use your life to the fullest."

Now that Ludger had dispelled the Chromatus, the party approached him. They did not want to interfere with him when he was still in Chromatus but now that he was in his regular form, it was like a sign to say that it was over.

"Ludger…" Fractured Milla said softly but loud enough for Ludger to hear.

Ludger turned around to face the party and everyone saw his eyes were red and his cheeks wet, the result from his tears after sobbing his eyes out. He rubbed his eyes, trying to dry his face from the tears.

"Ludger…" Leia spoke first from the group, carefully choosing her words, "There's nothing wrong for you to cry. You… you shouldn't have gone through that. No one should."

Ludger shook his head, wiping the final traces of tears, "I'm fine Leia… Thanks."

Now seeing how Ludger was trying to be strong, Leia was reminded of how Jude always acted brave and tried not to cry. But Jude was just a child with minor problems. On the other hand, Ludger had just killed his brother, someone he loved deeply and he was still trying to hold back his tears. Now seeing all of this, Leia was the one that broke down in tears.

"Oh Ludger…" Leia sobbed in tears.

Alvin decided to be optimistic and transform the depressive atmosphere, moving next to Ludger's side and patting him on the back, "You did what you had to kid. Now all you need to do is go out there and save Elle. It's what your brother gave your life for. It's what he would have wanted."

Ludger turned to Alvin and nodded in agreement.

"Alvin's right Ludger." The Great Spirit Muzet said to Ludger, "I'm sure your brother doesn't want you to grief on his death. He gave his life… so that you can step forward in life with courage in your heart. I'm sure that's what Julius feels… because I'm an elder sister to Milla. So I know how Julius felt."

Elize, who had cried since the start of the fight, was angered by Alvin's words. "Alvin! How can you say that?!" Elize then turned to Muzet, "And you too Muzet! How can you agree with Alvin!"

Teepo flew to Alvin's face with a mad scowl on its little face, "You cold hearted clod! Have a heart!"

Before Muzet could respond, Alvin sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "There's no point in looking back and just move on forward. Besides, we're not wrong. Julius… he gave his life so that Ludger can move on forward… so that he can save Elle. Isn't that what Julius wanted Ludger to do? To move on?"

Elize looked down and thought about what Alvin said. "You… have a point." Elize said after having some time to think. She then looked up at Ludger, "Let's go and save Elle! She's waiting for us! For you!"

"This is what friends do!" Teepo declared, "Friends help each other!"

Ludger nodded, "Thank you Elize…"

Elize, Alvin and Muzet have said what they wanted so they stepped aside. Rowen and Gaius were next, both taking a step forward. The two most important men of Rieze Maxia, standing before Ludger.

Gaius spoke first, "Ludger… you did very well. But for all that you've done, you must remember Ludger. Don't carry all of the guilt on your shoulders. In the end, we were all accomplices in this."

Rowen had to not in agreement, "Indeed, I couldn't agree more. Destroying worlds is burden enough and Ludger… I know how that feels." Rowen paused before he told Ludger about his past, "Over the course of my military career, I have stolen the lives of hundreds… even thousands of soldiers. If we consider the potential of an individual soldier… the soldier's dream, wants, needs, relationships… if we consider all of them, then what I did was no different than destroying a world." Rowen stopped and looked at Ludger, "However compared to destroying worlds or taking the lives of thousands of soldiers… what happened today was unimaginable. No one should be given the task of ending the life of someone they love… and yet you did. Ludger… just know that we are here with you. You're never alone."

"That is why you don't have to bear the burdens all on your own." Gaius stated, "As King, I always sought to protect the weak. But when Jude and his friends destroyed the schism one year ago, I now seek to do everything in my power to protect this world. Ludger… this world is still in danger but you and Julius have given it a chance of saving it. That's why… we must all work together to make that chance a reality."

"We will…" Ludger replied, "Julius gave his life so that I can save Elle… and beat Origin's Trial. I'm not going to let my brother's sacrifice be in vain."

Gaius nodded with respect, "Well said Ludger. Well said."

The King and prime minister of Rieze Maxia then took stepped aside. Jude, Milla and fractured Milla were the last to have their say in regards to consoling Ludger.

"Ludger…" Jude started but he was at a loss for words, "I… I'm sorry. I just wish… we could have helped you."

"We forced you to play a painful role." Milla added.

Ludger shook his head, "Julius… he wanted to make me stronger. He said he was going to die… he wanted to at least prepare me for the trial before he goes. To test me one last time as my big brother. He's always looked after me and… I guess before he's gone… he wanted to make sure I was ready." A tear rolled out from Ludger's eyes but he was smiling, "It hurt… it really hurts. But at least I know… I'm ready. I'm ready to save Elle… and to face the trial. And it's thanks to Julius."

"Ludger…" Jude said softly. The young spyrite researcher could not admire his friend more than this. Ludger took the life of his brother and still stayed strong. His mind did not break. Jude had to respect Ludger's will and spirit.

Fractured Milla took a step closer to Ludger and held his forearm, as if to console him, "Julius loved you Ludger. He wants you to continue living... not for him but for Elle. He wants you to save and protect Elle just like how he protected you. And I'll help you Ludger." Fractured Milla then grew a smile, "So let's go to the Land of Canaan together… and save Elle."

Ludger nodded in agreement. The two then looked up at the Land of Canaan and unaware that Ludger was now holding fractured Milla's hand, their hands entwined. Ludger and fractured Milla could feel the warmth emanating from the other but they did not say anything.

Milla also looked up at the Land of Canaan, "To think that even in death, Julius still helps Ludger, not just by becoming the Soul Bridge but by healing Ludger of the Chromatus defects. In the end, human bonds remain strong, even through the gulf of death."

Jude turned to stare at Milla, "Milla…"

"This is why I fight for humanity… this is why I put my faith on them." Milla finished, "Because when humans put all their hearts into what they want, they can achieve anything."

The whole party had their say with Ludger and they all were grouped together, all staring up at the Land of Canaan. The place that was spoke of in legends and fairy tales. None of them expected the place to be real, to actually exist. And yet there it was, floating in the sky. And there were two purple paths connected to Canaan, which were the Soul Bridges. One of them was in front of the party, using the life of Julius Kresnik and the other Soul Bridge was the one Bisley Bakur had used to get into Canaan. A Soul Bridge that used the life of Rideaux.

Then something happened that the party did not expect. The second Soul Bridge that Bisley used slowly disappeared. Now there was only one Soul Bridge left.

"Hey it looks like the Soul Bridge isn't a permanent thing." Alvin said with worry, "Let's hurry and get to Canaan before this bridge vanishes like the other one."

Elize shook her head, "No. This bridge won't vanish so easily."

Alvin raised an eyebrow when he heard that, "What makes you so sure?"

Leia answered for Elize, "Because this time, Julius is holding it up for us. For Ludger."

Alvin was not expecting that as a reason but he had to admit, it felt right. He turned away, trying to hide his emotions from the group. Fortunately for the former mercenary, no one in the group noticed.

Ludger continued to stare at Canaan when he felt someone tapped his shoulder. It was Jude. The young spyrite researcher nodded at Ludger and he instantly knew what Jude was trying to say. A mutual understanding between the two.

Milla walked up and stood on Ludger's right, "You go first Ludger."

Fractured Milla, who was on Ludger's left agreed with Milla, "That's right. After all, this bridge was built for you. You should be the one to use it first."

Ludger nodded. This was the Soul Bridge that his brother sacrificed his life for. All so that Ludger could grow stronger. To be ready for the trial. No one else was fit to use the Soul Bridge first other than Ludger. It was his privilege.

Ludger took a deep breath and stepped into the Soul Bridge, disappearing from Marksburg. Fractured Milla was next and the rest of the party followed after. The journey was done in a split second and the next thing the party saw, they were no longer in Marksburg. The party was standing on a platform, overlooking Canaan.

The Land of Canaan fell short to the stories of legends and fairy tales, where it was said to be beautiful and grandeur. Canaan was the opposite. There were huge gears hanging around the place and several narrow pathways that stretched into the unknown. There was no solid ground other than the narrow pathways so no one knew what would happen if anyone dropped into the abyss. And finally Canaan was filled with black-like smoke, dancing throughout the large gears and pathways.

Gaius looked left and right, observing his surroundings. "So this is the Land of Canaan."

"I have read and heard of the legend of Canaan but I never imagined it to look like this. This is the complete opposite of what I've read about." Rowen declared sadly.

Elize was looking at the black smoke around them and asked, "What's all that smoky stuff?"

"Is it poisonous?!" Teepo questioned with worry.

"Its miasma, so yes it's poisonous." Muzet told the group, "Apparently the miasma doesn't reach us here on this little platform so we're safe. But if you huff a little of it, it'll kill you in a minute. It might even kill Milla and me if we linger too long."

Alvin released a whistle, "Kill us if we inhale even a little? Well now… that's not a good thing now, is it?"

"I thought miasma was only produced if soul purification stops?" Gaius questioned, "What's going on?"

Milla folded her arms on her chest, "Normally, I believe Origin should be keeping it under control. With miasma overflowing here in Canaan, I fear Origin is reaching near his limit."

"So does that mean…?" Jude started saying.

"…The trial is almost over." Ludger finished for Jude, "We must be approaching one million fractured dimensions."

The party knew they had very little time now but they could not advance with miasma flowing all over Canaan.

"So what should we do?" Leia asked, "We can't get to Origin with all this miasma around. Even if we hold our breath we won't make it."

Rowen started stroking his bead, hoping to come to a solution, "It is safe to assume that Bisley has already passed through here easily. Using Elle's power no doubt."

Ludger was also frustrated that they were at a standstill. The miasma was a dangerous substance that could even kill the Great Spirits but they needed to hurry as well. Completely desperate, Ludger came to one conclusion. The Chromatus. It was his power, probably the only power that could cut through the miasma and safely create a path for his friends to travel through. Ludger took out his pocket watch to transform into the ultimate form of the Chromatus. But then he felt a hand grab him.

Fractured Milla grabbed Ludger's arm, stopping him from using his pocket watch to transform, "No Ludger! We can't let you use the Chromatus. It'll just harm you more."

"She's right Ludger." Milla said, "We can't have you using the Chromatus now. You need to save that for Bisley."

"But…!"

Instead of saying anything more, Milla summoned the Great Four spirits, revealing to the group their physical forms. Efreet, Sylph, Gnome and Undine appeared next to Milla and they quickly went to work. The four spirits released some of their mana through Canaan and they were done.

"Ludger, can you try go on one of the pathways?" Milla asked.

Ludger obeyed but did not understand the purpose. He took a random pathway but when he took two steps in, he saw the pathway in front of him suddenly disappear. No it did not disappear. It was never there in the first place. It was a trick, an illusion.

Jude saw it as well, "The pathway… has a trap? We'd have fallen into it if not for Milla."

"A trap by Chronos to stop us." Gaius guessed.

Milla nodded, "Yes he's probably warping the space around us by creating tricks of light. These illusions are no doubt present through Canaan."

"So what can we do?" Fractured Milla asked, "There's the issue with miasma as well as these traps that Chronos set for us. How do we get past them?"

Milla thought for a moment before she had something in mind, "There are two ways we can do this. Muzet and I can charge through the miasma and dispel Chronos's power, disabling the illusions. However, doing so will mean that I and Muzet will be unable to assist you in the coming battle as we will have depleted our strength."

"That won't help us. We need you and Muzet." Leia pointed out.

"So what's the alternative you mentioned?" Rowen inquired.

"The Great Four can shield one of us, protecting four of us from the miasma. That way we can move forward without danger to our lives." Milla explained, "However that means that only four of us can advance forward to face Chronos. The rest will have to wait here until I can send the Great Four to pick the rest up."

"Only four can go…" Jude muttered and turned to Ludger, "Ludger, what do you think?"

"I think it's the best option we have." Ludger answered.

Milla nodded, "Ludger, you'll pick the other three who should accompany you first. You're the only one with the Chromatus so you have to be one of the four that goes first."

Ludger nodded and he looked through the party. He considered each of the party's strength and weaknesses as well as how each would fare against Chronos. It was a touch choice even then because he had to consider that this might be the final battle so he also wanted to be with the ones he could trust the most, someone that he could rely on and read what he planned to do without even speaking. So after some time, he finally came to a decision.

"Milla, Jude…" Ludger then turned to fractured Milla, "And 'Milla' as well."

"The rest of us will just wait here then." Alvin said with a sigh.

"I'll send the Great Four to pick the rest up once we've reached the final chamber." Milla informed the group.

Each of the Great Four spirits then proceeded to shield the ones Ludger chose to bring. This included the cat Rollo that managed to tag along with the group even when they were too busy to care for it. It just showed how the cat was smart enough to stay out of trouble.

Efreet told something to Milla and the Lord of Spirits smiled in amusement. "The Four is saying that the cat can come along. It appears that they have taken a liking to Rollo."

Ludger chuckled and then looked at Jude, Milla and fractured Milla. The three of them nodded to say that they were ready. Ludger gave a nod back and the four of them started walking down one of the pathways with the Great Four continuing to shield them.

"Let's hope they'll be alright without the rest of us." Alvin said when Ludger and the other three disappeared.

Leia hoped so as well…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No… This… cannot be… possible…!" Chronos grunted weakly.

Bisley was in his level four Chromatus form in the final chambers, the chamber that contained the container where Origin waited for two thousand years. On the front of the container were numbers that showed '999,999', signifying the number of fractured dimensions in existence. And in the center of the chamber was Chronos with Bisley's lance sticking through Chronos's body. Chronos could not move since both his arms were chained by some sort of seal.

"I've warned you spirit!" Bisley spat, twisting the lance further into Chronos's body and dispelling his Chromatus form. The Spirit of time cried out in agony. "I told you that I'm different to when we fought twenty years ago. Look at you now!"

"You… ungrateful human!"

Chronos started to reverse time to heal his wounds inflicted by Bisley but to his horror, Bisley plunged the lance deeper into Chronos and twisting the lance as well, exacting more pain onto Chronos.

Bisley smirked at Chronos futile attempts in reversing time, "Don't bother spirit! I've learned from my mistakes twenty years ago. You won't be reversing time this time! Your mastery of time and space is useless against the power of Origin's void!"

Through Bisley's words, Chronos now realized what was going on. He looked at Elle, the little girl who was trying to break free from Bisley. Throughout their fight, Bisley was holding Elle with his left arm while fighting Chronos with his right.

"Don't tell me… this girl… is also a Key?!" Chronos struggled to say.

Bisley smirked and twisted his lance again, "Correct. The Key of Kresnik. You killed my wife twenty years ago because she was the Key. This time, I made sure to strike you down before you learned the truth. And you learned it far too late!"

Meanwhile as Bisley made sure to tighten the lance on Chronos, Elle was still resisting Bisley. Bisley held her arm so that he could use her power to tighten his hold on Chronos and Elle was becoming a catalyst. The right-side of her face was already darkened and her right eye was blood red in color. If Bisley continued to abuse Elle's power, she would become a catalyst. And one more divergence catalyst would result in creating the millionth fractured dimension.

"Let me go!" Elle cried out, trying to force her hand free from Bisley's grip, "Ow! Stop it!"

Bisley ignored Elle, tightening his lance into Chronos but once the lance was embedded through Chronos's body, he smacked Elle with his free hand. Elle landed on her sides, breaking into tears from the pain. There was a hand imprint on her cheek.

Bisley looked down at Elle, "You've been a real handful since I took you in. I could have ended Chronos much earlier if you weren't such a pest."

Elle backed away but Bisley took a step forward every time she moved backwards, "You just wait till Ludger and Milla gets here! Then they'll teach you a lesson! You… you… meanie!"

"I've had enough of you." Bisley said and grabbed Elle by the neck, lifting her up, "I've got no more use of you now that Chronos is defeated."

Elle realized that Bisley was going to kill her and struggled to spring free but Bisley's grip tightened. He was going to choke her to death.

"Don't you dare hurt her!"

Bisley released Elle and quickly jumped backwards, relying on his instincts. Fractured Milla swung her blade in an arc and would have sliced Bisley in half if he did not back away. She then quickly held Elle in her arms.

Elle, realizing it was fractured Milla returned the hug and started crying, "Milla!"

"Don't worry Elle, you're safe now." Fractured Milla said, soothing the little girl. Elle continued crying but she felt safe now that her 'Milla' was here with her.

Ludger, Jude and Milla also appeared at the final chambers of Canaan. They saw Chronos in the center of the chamber, utterly defeated with an unknown lance poking through his body and his arms bound by some seals. Ludger saw Elle was with fractured Milla and rushed towards them.

"Elle!" Ludger called out.

Elle pry herself free from the hug with fractured Milla and saw Ludger with Jude and Milla behind him. She quickly rushed to him but instead of hugging the little girl, Ludger saw what was wrong.

Ludger went down on one knee, "Elle… your face…"

Elle flinched when Ludger touched the right-side of her face. Fractured Milla only now realized that Elle was becoming a divergence catalyst and her blood boiled at the sight. She glared at Bisley with her sword in her hands.

"How could you…?" Fractured Milla growled, "How could you do this to her?!"

"I did what was needed to defeat Chronos." Bisley said calmly, "The Key of Kresnik was necessary to gather the Waymarkers but that wasn't all. It was the only way to defeat Chronos."

"Why do you need the Key to defeat Chronos?" Jude demanded. He was already disgusted that Bisley, the most powerful man in Elympios, would resort to using an innocent little girl to achieve victory.

Bisley turned to Jude, "Chronos is the Great Spirit of Time. That means he can control time to a certain degree. Let me show you." Bisley walked to Chronos and shook the lance, causing Chronos to grunt in pain. Ludger and the others saw Chronos regenerating his wounds but a slow rate. "Yes, that's right. Chronos can reverse time and heal all his injuries. That's something I learned twenty years ago about Chronos. And only through the Key of Kresnik, where a human has the power of Origin's void, is how we can nullify Chronos's reversal of time."

"She's just a girl!" Jude shouted. It was rare for Jude to lose his temper.

Milla drew out her sword, "Harming an innocent child is nothing but a coward would do."

Bisley showed no signs of regret, "The ends justify the means. Now that Chronos is out of the way, I can make my wish to rob spirits of their will. I will create a world solely for humans with spirits as our slaves."

Milla narrowed her eyes, "I doubt Origin will agree to a wish like that."

"Origin has no say in the matter." Bisley revealed to the group, "Origin's Trial is a spirit arte itself, which was formed between Milla Kresnik and the Great Spirit Origin. Basically so long as the pact's condition is met, which I have, Origin will have no choice but to use his power and grant my wish. Origin's opinion doesn't matter."

Elle, who had been listening the whole time finally burst out from Ludger and fractured Milla's hold, "No! We need to wish the fractured dimensions away!"

"Brave words coming from a girl who's already close to becoming a catalyst." Bisley mockingly praised, "Just forget about the girl Ludger. I've been using her power as the Key this whole time. There's nothing to stop her from becoming a catalyst. She's beyond saving and transform into a catalyst..."

Fractured Milla's eyes widened at the revelation, her hands shaking in anger, "You're lying!"

"I don't care whether you believe me or not. But I intend to get my wish before she becomes the millionth catalyst. I won't let her be the cause to fail Origin's Trial." Bisley said and started walking towards the container that contained Origin.

"I… I'm going… to die?" A frightened Elle whispered. She looked up at Ludger, "Ludger… am I… going to be a catalyst and… disappear? Like… what happened to daddy?"

Ludger looked down at Elle, the girl he had been protecting since he first found her. She was the girl that he promised Julius he would save and protect. And now she was looking at him with frightened eyes, scared that death would claim her.

"No…" Ludger said as he got down on one-knee, clutching Elle by her shoulders to give her courage, "You're not going to die."

Elle was close to tears, "But… but he said…"

"He's wrong. I'm not going to let him do what he wants."

Ludger stood up and walked towards the container. He cut Bisley off and stood in front of him. Bisley stopped walking and stared down at the younger Kresnik.

"What're you doing Ludger?" Bisley questioned.

"You're not going to make your wish." Ludger hissed, "Because I'm going to use the wish to save Elle. I'll ask Origin to stop her from turning into a catalyst!"

Bisley narrowed his eyes in anger, "Do you know what you're saying Ludger? Origin can only grant one wish from one person only. Are you saying you will risk humanity's fate just to save one girl?"

"I'm going to save Elle. I'm not going to let her become a catalyst."

"Ludger…" Jude and Milla muttered on their own. The pair was stunned at how far Ludger was going to save Elle. It just shows how much he cared for her. Even fractured Milla did not know Elle meant this much to him.

Ludger and Bisley stared at each other in silence, as if testing the mettle of each other. For Bisley he wanted to know whether Ludger was just giving bluffs but he could see it in Ludger's eyes. His eyes were cold as steel.

"You can't be serious." Bisley finally said to Ludger, "Do you really believe you can stop me? Do you really believe that that girl's life is worth saving over humanity?"

Ludger did not answer and just stared menacingly at Bisley, infuriating the large man.

"You're all nothing more than spirit's lapdogs!" Bisley snapped, "I've crawled over a mountain of corpses to get this far! I've sacrificed everything that I hold dear to get my wish! I won't let you take it from me!"

Bisley took out his own pocket watch and activated his Chromatus. Instead of the usual white light, Bisley was covered in pitch black flames before a tremendous blast exploded, releasing a mighty shockwave. Ludger, Jude and Milla had to back away while fractured Milla grabbed Elle before jumping away from the blast. When the flames settled, Bisley stood in the center of the black flames, draped in his level four Chromatus form. The complete Chromatus. The ultimate Chromatus.

Now that the battle was about to begin, Milla summoned the Great Four spirits to her sides but instead of preparing for battle, the four spirits moved away from the final chamber.

"I've sent the Great four to get the others. We're going to need their help against Bisley." Milla informed the party.

"But you rely on the Great four!" Fractured Milla pointed out, "How are you going to fight Bisley without them?"

Milla nodded, "I understand the circumstances and I will be severely weakened until the Great four returns. But I fear without our friends help, we won't suffice."

Fractured Milla hated that idea. She turned to Elle, "Elle! You need to stick close to me. You understand?"

Elle nodded. Fractured Milla was determined to protect Elle from this fight.

Bisley moved into an attacking stance, preparing for battle but Ludger decided to even things out. He took out his own pocket watch and started his Chromatus transformation. After his battle with Julius, Ludger had also obtained the level four Chromatus, the ultimate and highest form. Only now, Bisley learned he was not the only one who had the final form of the Chromatus.

Bisley and Ludger, both in their level four Chromatus, continued to stare at one another. Bisley's ultimate Chromatus was red in color with magnificent black wings that looked like burning flames. Ludger on the other hand was black in color with two yellow stripes flowing out of his back.

For the first time in the two thousand years since Origin's Trial begun, this was the only time that two Kresniks possessing the ultimate Chromatus existed at the same time. And they were enemies.

"So you also possess the final Chromatus?" Bisley spoke with amusement, "I see… you've killed Julius, your own older brother… not just for the Soul Bridge but to boost your strength." Bisley smirked under his Chromatus mask, "How fitting for you brothers to fall under the Kresnik curse."

"You're wrong Bisley." Ludger responded.

Bisley did not respond, not understanding what Ludger meant.

Ludger raised his right hand, pointing the Chromatus lance at Bisley, "Julius and I… we freed ourselves from the Kresnik curse. It's you who's still bound by the curse."

"LUDGER!" Bisley screamed in fury as he charged towards Ludger with his fists drawn.

Ludger retaliated, charging headfirst towards Bisley. Jude and Milla appeared by Ludger's side and the three of them engaged in the final battle.

Fractured Milla stayed by the sidelines, to make sure Elle, the girl Ludger wanted to protect with his life, was safe.

**CHAPTER END**


	35. CHAPTER 35: PACT

**A/N: Hey guys! I bring to you all the new update for this story! We are really approaching the end of this story! Look forward to it!**  
**Now to respond to you awesome reviewers**

**CrazyCartoonistOtaku: Haha it's cool! I'm just surprised I manage to evoke such an emotion out of a reader. I just take it that I'm glad my writing was able to touch your heart, haha**  
**-Yup it's gonna end soon. Look forward to that!**

**Riku Uzumaki: Haha don't worry. I'm actually going to do just that but it's going to happen in maybe the next chapter or the one after that.  
-A third ending eh? Well I guess you could call it that... the one I have planned I mean xD**

**RKF22: Indeed the final battle!**

**U-Know Yunho: Yes in the game Ludger achieve final form only when he beat Bisley to 50% hp but if you remember, the story has differences. Ludger was already at level 3 when he save fractured Milla in this story. And he got level 4 when he defeated Julius (whereas in the game, he got level 3 only when fighting julius).  
-Oh... selamat hari raya! :D**

**That Mysterious Reader: Nah... this story still has... I would say... 2 chapters left and if you include the epilogue, that's 3 :)  
**

**Kurinai: Hehe well let's just say that the ending I have planned... is going to have a mix of the true and normal ending... I think... sort of... meh, you'll see that soon xD**

**MagatsuIza: No more feels! Now is time for action only! Woohoo!**  
**-Oh btw, you should probably listen to the ToX2 final boss theme as you read this chapter xD **

**speedking535: Hmm... maybe when I'm done with the story? Honestly I never considered that. Now I just want to finish up this story so that I can focus with "A New Beginning"**

**Well that's it to responding to reviews! I hope you guys will all enjoy this chapter! And to Muslims, happy Eid Mubarak... or from where I come from, Selamat Hari Raya to you all XD**

**CHAPTER 35: PACT**

"Take this!"

Bisley threw several lightning-speed fists towards Jude but Jude was a master of martial arts of his own and managed to evade all of Bisley's attacks. When Jude finally found an opening, he dived in and bashed Bisley's exposed side with his fist but Bisley barely flinched from the attack. Before Jude could pull his fist away, the Spirius CEO grabbed Jude's arm to throw him into the abyss of Canaan but before he could pull it off, Milla appeared behind him.

"This ends here!" Milla exclaimed.

"Not yet Maxwell!" Bisley shouted and threw Jude at the Lord of Spirits. Jude crashed into Milla and collapsed on the ground with Jude piled on top of Milla.

Jude groaned in pain and opened his eyes only to find that both of his arms were groping Milla's breasts. Despite the situation that they were in a final battle against Bisley, his cheeks flushed deep red and quickly got off from Milla. Milla got back up on her feet, nonchalant about what happened with Jude.

Bisley raised his fists, "Give it up Maxwell. Without the Great four spirits, you stand no chance."

Milla did not have the Great four since she sent them away to collect the rest of the parties that were waiting at the entrance of Canaan. Milla was decent with the sword but her fighting style was reliant on the Great four and now without them, she was handicapped.

"We will stop you here Bisley. You won't make your wish." Milla said with confidence.

"You can't stop me alone Maxwell."

Milla smirked, "You forget that I'm not alone."

Bisley's instinct ruled over and spun around to find Ludger charging towards him draped in his full Chromatus form. Bisley had disposed of Ludger earlier but it seems it was not enough to keep him down.

Ludger released a battle scream and lunged forward with his lance aimed at Bisley's chest. Bisley growled in frustration and smashed his right fist on Ludger's lance and the power was so great that Ludger was blown away. Bisley's ultimate Chromatus form was just far stronger than Ludger even though Ludger was also at level four. But Bisley was not done with Ludger yet. With Ludger still blown backwards, Bisley launched himself towards Ludger and started hammering away at Ludger with his fists, landing blow after blow on Ludger's body. If not for the Chromatus armor, Ludger would have been unconscious by now or even dead. Bisley's punches were extreme.

Bisley charged his right fist to deal the final blow but before he could strike Ludger, Milla appeared next to Ludger. Milla attacked with her blade which forced Bisley to back away, landing on the ground. Unbeknownst to Bisley, Jude was waiting for him so the moment Bisley's feet touched the ground, Jude immediately attacked with an arte.

"_Aqua Sweep!"_

It was almost funny to see Bisley get swept off his feet by Jude, Bisley falling on his back. They finally managed to stop his assault so both Jude and Milla regrouped with Ludger, who was trying to recover after being savagely beaten by Bisley just a few seconds ago. Even with the Chromatus armor, Ludger could feel pain all over his body.

"Ludger, you okay?" Jude asked, offering his hand to Ludger. Ludger nodded and accepted Jude's help, grabbing his hand and he pulled Ludger up to his feet.

"Bisley is a powerful foe. We'll need everyone's help to defeat him." Milla said.

After seeing Ludger beaten by Bisley, both Elle and fractured Milla could not just wait on the sidelines anymore and rushed to Ludger's side.

"Ludger! You have to beat him! You can't lose!" Elle cried out.

Fractured Milla swung her arms in protest, "I'm not going to just stand by and watch. You guys aren't enough. You need my help!"

Ludger had instructed fractured Milla to protect Elle and not participate in the battle. Because Bisley siphoned Elle's power as a Key of Kresnik, Ludger had no doubts Bisley would resort to using Elle to boost his Chromatus powers like when he fought Chronos earlier. So fractured Milla stayed by Elle's side, watching Ludger, Jude and Milla battle Bisley. But it was clear the three could not defeat by themselves.

Ludger stared at fractured Milla and then at Elle. The two were worried about him, he could tell from just looking at their eyes. But he also wanted to protect them, to keep them from harm and battling Bisley was too dangerous.

"No Milla, it's too dangerous." Ludger said to fractured Milla, "And Bisley might target Elle once he's desperate. I need you to protect her."

"But Ludger…!"

Before fractured Milla could finish, Bisley interrupted her by appearing before them and smashing his fist into Ludger, blasting the young Kresnik away. Bisley then spun around with his fists drawn out, knocking both Jude and Milla away before they could even react. Bisley cast his eyes on the last target, which was fractured Milla and Elle standing next to her. He threw his right fist forward but his fist only hit the thin air. The only thing in front of him was Elle.

Bisley drew back his fist, confused, "What…?"

"Over here." A voice said from behind Bisley.

The next thing Bisley knew, he could feel fractured Milla's blade slashing his exposed back. Fortunately for him, the Chromatus armor absorbed the damage and his life was not in danger. Bisley roared in anger and spun around and threw a punch at fractured Milla but the blonde woman was as slippery as a snake, dodging all of Bisley's attacks.

When Bisley missed another hit, he released a frustrated growl, "You blasted fake! I'll smash you once I get my hands on you!"

Fractured Milla dodged another of Bisley's attack and was about to counter-attack when she saw Ludger behind Bisley with his lance in his right arm. He then tossed his lance towards Bisley and fractured Milla instantly knew what Ludger was about to do. She quickly backed away, causing Bisley to wonder why she suddenly disengaged from their fight. Then he felt an ominous presence behind him and turned around but he was too late. Ludger's lance crashed into Bisley's chest and Ludger then grabbed his lance and tried to penetrate the lance through Bisley's Chromatus armor. Bisley screamed in pain but the lance was not able to pierce through Bisley so Ludger pulled his lance back before tossing the lance back at Bisley with all his strength.

"_Form Destroyer!"_

Ludger's lance blasted through Bisley's chest but again no visible damage was seen but Bisley's scream of pain was enough to tell that Bisley was wounded a little. But Bisley's suffering was not yet over when Jude ran up to Bisley and sent a thunderous uppercut, throwing the large man into the air. Milla was waiting for him in the air and brought her sword downwards, slashing Bisley's shoulder. Bisley was thrown back to the ground like a ragdoll, bouncing once due to the impact. Milla landed on the ground and she and Jude regrouped with Ludger and fractured Milla. Elle was still clinging to fractured Milla.

Everyone was staring at the unmoving Bisley. "Did… did we get him?" Fractured Milla wondered aloud.

Fractured Milla got her answer when Bisley slowly got back up on his feet, cracking his neck to show that the beating he received was just a warm-up to him. Bisley was a monster. Ludger and the others got defensive.

"Not bad Ludger." Bisley praised, "I knew you had talent with the Chromatus since you managed to gather all the Waymarkers but I did not expect your use of the Chromatus to be that good. Doctor Mathis as well… I did not expect a spyrite researcher to pack such a punch." Bisley then turned to Milla and fractured Milla. "Maxwell… I have to say you're weak without the Great four. I have to admit, the fake Maxwell is quick on her feet. I underestimated her."

"Milla's not a fake!" Elle exclaimed when she heard Bisley called fractured Milla a 'fake' Maxwell.

But before anyone could say anything else, something happened. Ludger could feel the inside of his body being crushed, as if his organs were being crushed to pieces. Due to the pain, Ludger collapsed on all fours and dispelled his Chromatus form, transforming to his normal state.

"Ludger?!" Fractured Milla and Elle cried out. Jude and Milla quickly also quickly got down to see what was wrong.

"Ludger, what's wrong?" Milla questioned with concern.

Ludger wanted to respond but the pain was excruciating and he could not form any coherent words. When he tried to get up, he felt as if a dagger stabbed his lungs and he coughed out blood. He coughed several more times and each time he did, blood splattered on the floor in front of him. And then Ludger realized what was happening. He knew it all too well and it wasn't just him who figured it out. Jude, Milla and fractured Milla… all three knew this familiar scene. Only Elle did not yet fully understand what was happening.

"This is…" Jude muttered in horror.

"…The Chromatus side-effects." Bisley finished for Jude, "It looks like that's the extent of Julius's life was of use to you."

Ludger was still on fours and struggled to look up at Bisley, blood decorating his chin, "W-why…? Why is this… happening? The side-effects… should be… cured…"

Fractured Milla shook her head in dismay and turned to Bisley, "Why is Ludger suffering the Chromatus side-effects?! Julius… he… he gave his life to Ludger to cure Ludger's illness! So why…? I don't understand…"

Bisley stared at Ludger for a while before he explained, "Normally that is the case. A Chromatus user can heal his or her side-effects once they consume the life of another Chromatus user. However the effect of the cure decreases each time you consume the life of a Chromatus user. Basically you will succumb to the Chromatus side-effects much sooner when compared to the first time."

"That doesn't make sense. Ludger has only used this 'cure' twice." Milla argued.

Bisley smirked under his mask, "Yes normally Ludger shouldn't submit to the side-effects so soon… especially since he just consumed his brother's life only a few minutes ago. However…" Bisley paused for effect, "Ludger is different."

"What do you mean?" Both Milla demanded.

"Ludger is currently in a deep stage of the Chromatus." When the party did not understand, Bisley elaborated, "Ludger's usage of the Chromatus is almost identical to that of a user who has been using the Chromatus for years. And the reason for that… is because he's been using the Chromatus to sustain the fake Maxwell's existence in the prime dimension."

Now the whole party knew why Ludger was suffering the Chromatus side-effects. Even though Julius 'cured' Ludger by giving his life, Ludger's Chromatus stage was so deep that Julius's life only extended Ludger's usage of the Chromatus for a few minutes only. And this was all because Ludger had been sustaining fractured Milla's survival in the prime dimension.

The only one that was shocked by this revelation was Elle. She barely understood what Bisley just said. But she was able to understand that Ludger was using his life to keep fractured Milla alive. That was why he was suffering so much. Now she knew the reason why he had random fits of coughing that resulted in blood. It was all to keep her 'Milla' safe. Elle was beginning to tear up just from the thought that Ludger endured all of this hardship and she didn't know!

Bisley chuckled, "I guess Julius thought his death would be useful. Unfortunately all it did was buy you five minutes for your level four Chromatus. A waste."

"Glasses guy… died?" Elle said in disbelief. She wasn't with the party when he died after all.

Ludger's side-effects were finally gone and he slowly got back up to his feet. He was still weakened but his blood was boiling after what Bisley said about Julius. "Julius… didn't waste… his life!"

"It's over!" Bisley said and charged towards Ludger and the party, "Without your Chromatus, Origin's wish is mine!"

Bisley reared his right fist to deal the final blow. Ludger, Jude and the two Millas prepared themselves but without Ludger's Chromatus, they had a feeling this was their end.

"Not so fast!" A voice said from above them, "Got a special deal over here!"

Bisley stopped and looked up but did not see who it was as the man released a rain of bullets over Bisley. The bullets were packed with spirit artes and were much more powerful than a usual bullet but it was still not enough to hurt Bisley. It bought time for Ludger and the party however.

The man stopped shooting and combined his gun into his sword which flared into flames. "Here's the deal: a one way ticket to hell! You ready?"

"It's Alvin." Jude said after he recognized the voice.

Alvin dived downwards at Bisley with his flaming sword and when he smashed his sword at Bisley, they were enveloped in an explosion of flames. After that was over, Alvin made it out unscathed while Bisley was blown off his feet before he landed on his back, seemingly defeated again. Alvin successfully landed his mystic arte on Bisley.

"_Terminus Pride!"_

Alvin regrouped with Ludger with a cocky grin on his face, "Well looks like another satisfied customer."

Ludger was still too weak to respond but his face showed he was relieved that Alvin appeared at the right time. Jude was the one that asked what everyone wanted to know. "Alvin what're you doing here? How did you get here?"

Alvin turned to Jude, "Hey now did you forget kid? Milla sent the Great four to pick us up. Sylph carried me and I guess he's the fastest. The rest should be on the way."

As if on cue, the three Great spirits Efreet, Gnome and Undine were seen coming with the rest of the party. Undine was shielding Rowen from the miasma and to save space, Rowen had Elize sit on his shoulders so that two of them would make it. Elize was obviously embarrassed though but she was bearing with it. Efreet had Gaius and Muzet was hovering just next to the King. And the Great Spirit Gnome shielded Leia. The whole party was together again. With their task completed, the Great four returned to Milla's side.

"It appears we are not too late." Gaius said and drew out his katana. Bisley was still lying on the ground after being blown by Alvin's mystic arte.

"We must stop Bisley." Milla informed the group, "Bisley plans to use Origin's wish to bind all spirits to humans."

Rowen removed his saber from its sheath, "Indeed that is a gruesome thought. His ambition has to end here."

Leia noticed Ludger was breathing heavily and grew concerned, "Hey what's wrong with Ludger? He looks kinda sick."

Now that Leia brought it up, the rest of the newcomers also noticed Ludger's condition. He was breathing heavily and had dried blood on his lips and chin. He did not look to be in the condition for battle.

"What happened here?" Alvin asked.

Jude shook his head, "Ludger… he…" Jude stopped for a moment before he told everyone, "The side-effects… The Chromatus side-effect is back."

The party members that just came were surprised.

Elize glared at Jude, "But didn't Ludger… consume Julius's life to cure the effects?"

Jude nodded, "Yeah but apparently Ludger's condition is so bad that all it did was help Ludger maintain the Chromatus for five minutes. Now Ludger is…" Jude could not finish what he wanted to say, looking away.

Muzet rest her cheeks on her hand, "Oh my…"

This was because they knew that the Ludger's Chromatus was a key factor in fighting Bisley. While each member of the party was powerful in their own right, Ludger's Chromatus was a huge boost in their strength. And his Chromatus was needed the most now because they were against Bisley, a Chromatus user who possessed the ultimate Chromatus form.

Gaius was quick to come to a decision on what was best for the team. He turned to Jude, "Jude, we will need Ludger to defeat Bisley. I want you to stay with him and heal him with your artes. The rest of us will buy time for you."

Jude nodded and pulled Ludger to the far side of the chamber and started using his healing artes. Elle ran to Ludger's side to watch over him. Fractured Milla was about to run to Ludger as well but Gaius stopped her.

"We will need your help." Gaius said to fractured Milla, "Don't worry about Ludger. He's in capable hands."

Fractured Milla watched Ludger and saw Jude healing him and speaking with him. Elle was saying something as well, probably to motivate him. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath then turned to Gaius. "Okay. Let's do this."

Gaius appreciated fractured Milla's cooperation and the rest of the party now shifted their focus to Bisley. The large man finally got back up on his feet and saw the party with their weapons drawn out.

Alvin sighed, "I gotta admit, I thought he was done for after taking my '_Terminus Pride'_. He's a tough guy."

Bisley raised his fists, "Well this is interesting. Show me what the rest of you can do."

Instead of being defensive since he was outnumbered, Bisley charged forward instead and began the offensive. Bisley went for Alvin and the former mercenary shot a few bullets at Bisley but the large Kresnik merely shrugged the attacks off like they were bugs. When Bisley was close, he threw a murderous fist at Alvin but he leaped away, took out his sword and attacked Bisley only to meet the Bisley's arm. Because of the Chromatus armor, Bisley's arm was safe.

"You kidding me?" Alvin remarked in annoyance.

Before Alvin could get away, Bisley threw his left arm and grabbed Alvin in the neck and started to squeeze it. Alvin was beginning to choke, struggling to break free. And if he doesn't die soon, his neck would break first. Fortunately for the former mercenary, Rowen and Elize came to the rescue by throwing artes at Bisley.

"_Freeze Lancer!"_

"_Serpents Vite!"_

Rowen waved his saber around before sending several razor sharp icicles towards Bisley while Elize threw a number of purplish void energy. Bisley released Alvin and delivered two quick blows on Alvin's chest, blasting the mercenary away and still had time to dodge Rowen's arte. However Elize waited for that and the purplish void waves were going to hit Bisley. But before Elize's arte could reach Bisley, he surprised Elize by smashing the purplish void energy with his fist, destroying it. Now that he was free from the party's attacks, Bisley dashed towards Elize. The young girl tried to channel a spirit arte to defend herself but Bisley was too fast. He charged his right fist with energy that would be a sure kill to Elize.

"Miss Elize, please get out of the way!" Rowen cried out and intervened, standing between Elize and Bisley.

Elize watched in horror at point-blank range as Bisley smashed Rowen on the chest with his fist, throwing the Rieze Maxian prime minister flying several meters away before stopping and unconscious. No doubt Rowen probably suffered some broken ribs from the punch. Not too far from Rowen was Alvin, who was still conscious but was also out of the fight after receiving two direct hits from Bisley earlier.

"Rowen!" Elize called out.

Teepo was flying around Elize in panic, "Is he okay?! Is he okay?!"

Bisley stood before Elize and the little looked up at the menacing figure. Bisley draped in the level four Chromatus form was a terrifying thing to look at but Elize was not going to cower in fear. She was going to continue fighting to protect her friends!

"You have quite powerful artes for a girl so young." Bisley admitted, "You'll be trouble to me if I don't remove you."

Before Leia, Gaius or Muzet could react to protect Elize, Bisley made his attack. Before his fist made contact, Elize managed to create a shield and Teepo helped to take the blow but it was not enough as Bisley obliterated the shield, sending Elize flying. Thankfully for her, the shield and Teepo took the brunt of the hit but Elize was still hurt from the hit. She quickly applied healing artes but she would be temporarily out of the fight.

"Don't you hold back when you fight a little girl?" Leia snapped as she challenged Bisley.

Bisley's gaze landed on Leia, "I crush any who stands in my way!"

Muzet hovered behind Bisley, "You're a very bad human aren't you? I'll have to punish you."

"I'd like to see you try spirit." Bisley scoffed.

"It ends here Bisley." Gaius said as he also challenged Bisley, standing next to Leia. Bisley said nothing in response.

Muzet started channeling an arte while Leia and Gaius moved in together to engage Bisley. To everyone's surprise, Bisley disappeared in a blink of an eye before appearing before Muzet. The Great spirit was not expecting that and tried to cancel her arte to cast a defensive arte but Bisley was too fast. He knew that Muzet's spirit artes were deadly and decided to take her out first. With all his might, he smashed two blows on Muzet, blasting Muzet away like a man would swat a fly.

Bisley turned around and looked at the stunned Leia. Gaius saw what was coming and shouted, "Leia! Watch out!"

But Leia was too slow. Bisley dashed forward and tackled Leia with his shoulders, throwing Leia off balance. However she was a trained martial artist so she quickly regained her footing and even managed to smack Bisley's fist away, surprising the CEO. She quickly moved into an offensive arte.

"_Tempest Spiral!"_

That was Leia's mistake. Bisley was already taken by surprise but by using an arte, it allowed Bisley to regain his composure and see through Leia's attack. He side-stepped the attack and Leia missed her arte, leaving her vulnerable. Like a boxer finding his target, Bisley connected three devastating blows on Leia's ribs, breaking her bones. Leia released an anguish scream of pain before she collapsed, clutching her sides.

"Le-Leia!" Alvin called out and tried to run to her side but his injury came up and the former mercenary tripped. Desperate, he started crawling towards Leia. He needed to find out if she was okay.

Meanwhile Gaius was battling Bisley and for the first time since Bisley started fighting, he was on the defensive. Gaius was one of the most powerful swordsman and fighter in Rieze Maxia and now that he was in battle with the most influential figure in Elympios.

Gaius thrust his katana forward and Bisley parried it with his arms, stepped in and moved to land a blow on Gaius's midsection. The King somehow managed to block it with his katana in a split second, surprising even Bisley. Gaius then bashed Bisley with his shoulders, stunning Bisley for a second and delivered one clean cut across Bisley's chest. The Chromatus armor had a thin cut visible but it did not penetrate through so Gaius raised his katana above his head and slammed it towards Bisley.

"_Exalted Divide!"_

Gaius was not finished and then thrust his katana upwards, slicing Bisley's shoulders.

"_Celestial Rupture!"_

Bisley roared in anger and slammed his right foot on the ground, shaking the ground like a small earthquake. This caused Gaius to lose his balance and Bisley took this opportunity for a counter-attack. Bisley charged up his right fist, took a step front and with all his strength threw his right punch for a mystic arte.

"_Absolute Fist!"_

Once again Gaius was quick and managed to block it with his katana but even then, the strength of Bisley was no joke and Gaius was sent a few meters backwards, his feet skidding across the ground. When it was over, Gaius saw his precious katana had a crack from Bisley's attack.

"If I fought you without the Chromatus, no doubt I'd lose to a man of your skill." Bisley said from behind Gaius, "But unfortunately for you your Highness, I have the Chromatus."

Gaius did not expect Bisley to be so quick and turned around but it was too late. Bisley charged for another attack and this time, his mighty fist landed square on Gaius's stomach.

"_Absolute Fist!"_

This time Gaius had no chance. He was sent flying across the chamber and he would have fallen into the abyss of Canaan if Muzet had not forced herself to fly to where Gaius was going and grabbed hold of the fallen King. It took all of Muzet's strength to collect Gaius and she fell back to the ground, panting for breath. Amazingly enough Gaius was still conscious although barely.

"He's a tough one." Bisley said in regards to Gaius. He was almost done with the party and turned around to face the remaining two that stood before him. "Ah the Lord of Spirits… and the fake Maxwell."

Milla and fractured Milla both were glaring at Bisley, both with weapons drawn. Milla had the Great four floating just behind her, all with their artes ready to throw at Bisley while fractured Milla was prepared to end it with her speed.

"She is not a fake." Milla said coldly to Bisley, "She is Milla Maxwell… just as I am Milla Maxwell."

Bisley crossed his arms on his chest, "Blabber all you want spirit. Soon you will all be bound to the will of humans!"

"Let's end this Milla." Fractured Milla said.

Milla nodded and readied herself, "Agreed."

Bisley's mistake was that he once again underestimated fractured Milla. Even though he was prepared for her speed, it was not enough. She disappeared in the blink of an eye and in an instant appeared in front of Bisley. She swung her sword and a blinding trail of white-light covered the path of her sword. Bisley had no chance as fractured Milla's sword slashed Bisley and before he could even react, she suddenly appeared above Bisley, slashing Bisley in the neck but the Chromatus armor protected him. Again she disappeared and appeared to Bisley's right and this process repeated several times with her appearing in different directions of Bisley. Even though she was attacking alone, due to her incredible speed it almost seemed like there were several after-images attacking simultaneously with several trail of white light surrounding Bisley. After several strikes, fractured Milla landed in front of Bisley one last time and slashed through the Bisley. While Bisley seemed injured, there were no visible wounds on his body. The Chromatus armor was just too tough.

Bisley stumbled down to one knee and panting, "You… blasted woman!"

Fractured Milla smirked, "You're looking at the wrong Maxwell. Idiot."

Bisley did not even have time to wonder what fractured Milla meant when he was suddenly covered in flames. Milla surged through Bisley with the assistance of Efreet. _"Come!"_ Next, she swung her blade upwards, accompanied by a powerful blast of water by Undine. _"And gather!"_ After that, she spun around and swung her blade that was engulfed by a high-pressurized wind element, assisted by Sylph. _"Combine!"_ Then finally she threw several rocks that were as razor sharp at Bisley. With each of the Great Spirits done with their respective artes, ended it. The Great four channeled circles in front of her, each representing the Great Four and she moved her arms in a manner to summon forth her mana to use all four elements. _"And feel my blade!"_ In a short while, from each of the four channeling circles, beams of energy filled with an elemental element spewed forth, all of them blasting Bisley.

"_Elemental Mastery!"_

The area where Bisley stood was blasted to smithereens and for a second, everyone thought it was finally over. Milla and fractured Milla were panting after using such taxing artes. Then without even a warning, Bisley emerged from behind the two Millas. He grabbed the two by the neck and with a furious scream, slammed the two into the ground at full strength. Everyone could feel the ground tremble from the impact and when Bisley released his hold on the two Millas, the two could not even move. They were still conscious but definitely taken out of the fight.

Milla struggled to get up, her right arm trembling, "B-Bisley… you…"

Bisley looked down at the two Maxwells, "Well I wasn't expecting that out of you two. If not for the Chromatus, I would have been dead by now." Bisley then eyed the great container that housed Origin. He would make his wish soon but first he still needed to finish off any resistance. And the only ones were Jude and Ludger.

Jude was filled with rage after he saw what Bisley did to Milla but he had to heal Ludger. Ludger was their only shot now at defeating Bisley. Even Gaius was defeated.

"Jude… you've done enough… let me go." Ludger said weakly.

"Just a little bit more Ludger." Jude insisted.

Ludger shook his head, "Bisley's coming."

Jude turned and saw Bisley charging towards them. Jude quickly applied his last healing artes and then went off to engage Bisley to buy Ludger some time. Unfortunately for the spyrite researcher, he exhausted his mana from using his healing artes on Ludger so Bisley made easy work out of him. Bisley held Jude by the head and tossed him as if he was some toy that he was done playing with.

Ludger knew he was next and took out his pocket watch. But before he transformed, he turned to Elle , who was still next to him, "Elle… run. You'll be in danger if you stay here."

Elle shook her head, "No! You'll die if I run. I can help!"

Ludger was about to say something else but Bisley was not going to let Ludger give his farewells. Ludger had no choice but to gently but forcefully shove Elle out of the way, the little girl releasing a surprised cry as she tripped and fell on her back. Ludger held out his pocket watch and started his transformation but Bisley was not going to let him.

Just as Ludger was enveloped in a white light, Bisley grabbed hold of Ludger by the neck and lifted him off his feet, stopping Ludger's Chromatus transformation.

"This is the end of everything Ludger." Bisley said as he held Ludger by the neck. With his free arm, Bisley reached out and grabbed hold of Ludger's pocket watch, "Without this… nothing will stop me."

To Ludger's horror, Bisley crushed the pocket watch in his hands, destroying Ludger's path to the Chromatus transformation. Bisley then opened the palm of his hand and the destroyed pocket watch dropped on the floor. The pocket watch was the weapon of a Kresnik family and to see it destroyed, Bisley knew Ludger was useless at this point. He released Ludger and the young Kresnik dropped on the floor and stared at his broken watch in defeat. There was nothing to stop Bisley now.

Now that there was no one else to stop him, Bisley felt he could make the wish to Origin. He was about to approach the grand container when something caught his eye. It was Elle.

The little girl was trying to help Ludger back up and Bisley saw it. The catalyst was spreading and at the rate it was going, she would become a divergence catalyst soon. He could make his wish now but he felt it was better to be safe than sorry. If Elle became a catalyst before he could make his wish, then humanity would fail the trial. He needed to kill her before she transformed into a catalyst.

Bisley walked towards Elle and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up to eye level. Elle screamed in pain and struggled against Bisley's hold.

Ludger looked up at Bisley, "W-what are you doing?! Let Elle go!"

Bisley looked at Elle as he responded, "She is becoming a catalyst. I can't let her become one or else humanity fails the trial. She has to die."

Everyone in the chamber who was still conscious were shocked by what Bisley just said.

"Let… Elle… go!" Ludger screamed.

Bisley ignored Ludger and drew out his left fist. Elle was even more desperate to break free when she heard what Bisley said and saw him charging his fist. She did not want to die!

Ludger stared helplessly as Bisley was about to kill the girl he wanted to protect. The girl who was his daughter of a different dimension. The girl he swore to protect in place of Victor. And at the thought of Victor, Ludger remembered one little detail.

* * *

_Ludger looked away, "I… I'm sorry that… it had to end this way."_

_Victor stared at Ludger for a few seconds before he chuckled, "I… guess… we are the same in the end… but I haven't thought like that… in a long time. Not since… I became like this. So in return, let me… tell you something useful."_

_Ludger leaned in close to Victor so that he could hear what Victor had to say. Milla, Jude and the rest of the party did not hear this._

"_There is… one more thing you should know… about the Chromatus… about the watch." Victor whispered into Ludger's ear, "If the situation ever arises… where you need… to use the Chromatus at full… strength… you can make… a direct pact… with the watch. Speak… to the watch… and it will… respond"_

_Ludger found the information pointless and Victor knew Ludger would find it pointless._

"_But… only use it… when you have no choice… because after you make the pact… you…"_

_Victor told Ludger what the consequences were and Ludger did not understand why Victor was telling him this now. There were no benefits to making a pact with the watch and he doubt he would ever need to do such a thing. But he decided to honor Victor by acknowledging that he will keep it in mind._

"_Daddy!" Elle screamed as she rushed to Victor's side._

XX

Ludger's eyes widened when he finally had the answer. Before Bisley could end Elle's life, Ludger picked up his broken pocket watch. And to his relief, the pocket watch was still ticking. It was still working!

"_Do you wish… to make the pact?"_ An old voice said in Ludger's head.

"This is… the watch?" Ludger muttered in disbelief.

"_Do you wish… to make the pact?"_ The voice repeated.

"I do… I want a pact."

There was silence for a moment. Then the voice asked, "_Even when you know of the consequences?"_

"Yes…"

"_Very well…" _The voice responded.

* * *

Bisley was about to end Elle's life when suddenly Ludger was surrounded by a white ray of light. And then a powerful blast was released from the ray of light that even threw Bisley a distance away. Due to the blast of energy, Bisley lost grasp of Elle and the little girl disappeared into the ray of light.

"What the hell…?" Bisley muttered in confusion, staring at the ray of light.

Bisley stood where he was and waited as the ray of light slowly diminished. Then to his surprise he saw a Chromatus lance sticking out of the beam of light and when the light finally evaporated, there stood Ludger draped in his level four Chromatus. And on his shoulder, he was carrying Elle.

"…Ludger…?" Jude managed to mutter in disbelief. The rest of the party were surprised that Ludger was there as well.

At first Bisley did not understand what was happening. He was sure he destroyed Ludger's pocket watch and even if he did not, Ludger was in no condition to use a level four Chromatus. A second later, the answer hit him.

"So… you made a pact with the watch itself." Bisley stated.

Instead of responding, Ludger slowly and carefully carried Elle off his shoulder and put her behind him to protect her. Elle was confused as she looked up at Ludger but she knew it was him.

Ludger and Bisley then stared at one another. No one said a word. The party all watched in silence and laid their trust on Ludger. In the end only a Chromatus user could defeat another Chromatus user. And both Ludger and Bisley were in the final forms of the Chromatus. The ultimate Chromatus.

Ludger knew this was different than the level four Chromatus he achieved. It was far more powerful. He did not feel the side-effects lingering in him anymore and he could feel raw power surging through his body. This was what happens when a Kresnik made a pact with the pocket watch.

Bisley raised his fists in excitement, "This should be interesting!"

Ludger spun his lance around and the two dashed towards the other for the final battle. This time it was going to be one on one. No one would interfere.

It would be Ludger Will Kresnik against Bisley Bakur.

**CHAPTER END**


	36. CHAPTER 36: END OF THE ROAD

**A/N: Hello guys! I bring to you the update for this story! Well just to let you all know that the next chapter will be the FINAL chapter of the story... followed by an epilogue. So there will only be 2 more chapters left before this story finally comes to an end! I thank all of you readers who have been sticking with this story :D**  
**Also a small announcement... I was just recently playing through ToX2 and during one of the Character Quests... an idea popped up. I just might have an interesting new story to explore but I won't be writing it until I've accomplished this story. Just a heads up!**  
**Anyway time to respond to you awesome reviewers!**

**U-Know Yunho: The battle... the final battle!**

**ShouKoizumi: Hehe, well glad you liked it.**  
**-Yes there will be an epilogue of this story, which will be the final chapter. 2 more chapters until we reach the end of this story!**

**Guest: Well I hope you'll like this chapter!**  
**-Yes I celebrate Eid as well :)**  
**-Yeah, I will do an epilogue for this story. It's going to be the final chapter of the story**

**RKF22: Ah well dual mystic arte is not going to be easy to write so I avoided it :P**

**Riku Uzumaki: Yes, power always comes with a price :( just like the normal Chromatus, this pact is a form that eradicates all of the Chromatus side-effects (as will be explained in this chapter). So basically by forming a pact, a Kresnik user will be fighting at 100%**

**MagatsuIza: Well 2 more chapters THEN it will end xD **  
**-Same to you brother**

**Kin Hisagi: Well the ending will be in the next chapter but there will be an epilogue so that's 2 chapters basically. But yes, the story is coming to an end. Thanks for sticking to this story till the end**

**That Mysterious Reader: The pocket watch :o**

**GroundZeroFirework: Hahaha, please! You give me too much credit. You write good battle-scenes yourself. As a matter of fact, I picked something from your writing style so I should be thanking you :D**  
**-Well there will be 2 more chapters before the story will come to an end but alas, it has to end at some point. I hope you will enjoy it  
-P.S when are you gonna update your story? xD i'm waiting for an update**

**Project AE Hachi-Roku: Nah... in the game, only 4 of the party got to battle Bisley but in this story, I made Milla order the Great 4 Spirits to fetch the remaining party members so in this story, everyone battled Bisley.**  
**-Hehe, this chapter is the final battle! And the feels... will be coming in the next chatper!  
-Hmm... If I'm not mistaken, Fracture Milla never officially declared her love for Ludger but they have accepted it. She just never openly said it yet.  
-I honestly don't know :S I got a review in chapter 6 or so in "A New Beginning" telling me Sylph was a guy... sooo I'm confused now  
-Yes! Ludger will do it with all his strength! woooo! I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

**Well that's it for reviews. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and please share your thoughts on what you think about this chapter/story. It will help me so much and motivate me to write more. Until next time!**

**CHAPTER 36: END OF THE ROAD**

The whole party steered clear from the center of the final chamber as they watched two ultimate Chromatus users battle it out. Ludger stood on the right side of the chamber while Bisley stood on the left, his fists raised. Then it began.

"Show me what you've got Ludger!" Bisley said as he charged in, going on the offensive.

Instead of being on the defensive, Ludger also dashed in towards Bisley head-on. When the two met, Ludger thrust his lance forward while Bisley threw a fist and an earth-shattering blast erupted when they made contact. Ludger and Bisley were blown back but the two simply repeated their attack, charging towards another. It was as if the two were testing the limit of their Chromatus at full power.

As the two Kresniks fought, the rest of the party watched. Elize stayed by Rowen's side, applying healing artes on his chest. The genius tactician was still knocked out after saving Elize's life by taking a direct hit from Bisley in their fight earlier.

After a moment, Rowen finally regained consciousness, getting up only to feel a sharp pain on his chest, "What… what happened?"

Elize instantly collapsed on the old man, hugging him, "Oh Rowen… you're okay!"

"Geez! You made us worry sick!" Teepo cried out and then flew into Rowen's chest, rubbing his face in.

Rowen chuckled and returned the hug, although there was still a pain on his chest. His ribs were broken a moment ago after all, "Fear not young miss… I still have far too much to do before this geezer can pass on."

Rowen took a glance to the side and saw Ludger was battling Bisley on equal-terms. The rest of the party did not move to assist Ludger because they knew they would only get in his way at this stage.

Milla saw Ludger avoid another of Bisley's fist and returned a counter-attack, slashing Bisley's chest with his lance. Unlike the previous attacks by the party, this time Bisley cried out in pain. There was still no damage on his Chromatus armor but the fact he reacted in pain was a clear sign: a Chromatus user can only be defeated by another.

Milla observed Ludger's battle and spoke, "I guess it is no exaggeration to say that the fate of both humans and spirits… now rests on Ludger's shoulders."

Jude, who was standing next to Milla, nodded in agreement, "Yeah… we'd just be in his way if we tried to help." Jude clenched his fists, "Ever since I met him… I keep saying I want to help him but… I never can."

"Because the Kresnik clan was chosen to represent humanity. We can only support them." Milla said, "It is like I said before… this time, Ludger is the main actor and we all have to support him. Now all we can do... is to trust him and leave it to him."

Jude and Milla both then continued to watch Ludger's battle, placing their faith in him.

Fractured Milla was with Elle, holding the little girl's hand to make sure that she was close to her. After how Bisley almost killed Elle because she would become a catalyst, fractured Milla was not going to let Elle go. Until Bisley was defeated, she was going to make sure Elle was close to her. She would protect Elle with her life.

While watching Ludger's battle, Elle asked, "Hey Milla…? Ludger… Ludger's going to win right?"

Fractured Milla looked down at Elle, who was intensely watching Ludger's fight. She smiled and turned back to Ludger's fight, "Yeah that's right. He's going to win."

This was finally it. A year ago, Jude, Milla and everyone broke the schism in order to give a chance for Rieze Maxia and Elympios to prosper together. But this time, they were now putting the future of their world in the hands of Ludger Kresnik. He was the only one that could surpass Origin's Trial. They supported him and this was all they could do for him. The finale.

"GAAAAH!" Bisley shouted at the top of his lungs as Ludger's lance once more connected, slashing Bisley's shoulders.

Now without suffering from the side-effects of the Chromatus, Ludger was born anew. It was almost as if his level four Chromatus form was superior to Bisley even though they were the same.

Bisley took two steps forward and launched his fists forward, only for Ludger to easily parry it with his lance. Bisley then shoved his body forward hoping to tackle Ludger to the ground but to his surprise, he smashed into nothing but thin air. Ludger had disappeared. The next thing he knew, he was bashed from above by Ludger, disorienting him. Ludger landed back on his feet and quickly resumed his assault.

"_Falling Snow!"_

Ludger dashed through Bisley several times at a speed that the eyes could not follow, slashing Bisley with his lance each time he passed Bisley. After the sixth time he charged through Bisley, he then attacked the older Kresnik by delivering quick cuts on the chest. Each time Bisley tried to throw a fist, Ludger would dodge flawlessly and return another cut. Finally gaining the momentum, Ludger released a furious cry and assaulted Bisley with quick but powerful strikes.

"_Dual Waltz!"_

Ludger struck left then right and all over Bisley, wherever he could aim. Bisley screamed in agony and Ludger thrust his lance forward, ending his combo. For the first time since their duel, Bisley was knocked off his feet and landed on his back. Throughout the fight, the older Kresnik refused to be knocked down as a show of strength. This was his limit.

Ludger swung his lance around before stopping and turned around, glaring at the downed Bisley. At first it was silence. Bisley did not move. Then after a while, he slowly started laughing. The laugh then escalated into a roaring laughter and he got back up to his feet, still laughing.

Bisley finally stopped laughing and raised his fists again, "I never thought someone could actually match me with my Chromatus. I underestimated you."

Ludger said nothing in response. He was not going to make small-talk. He was going to destroy Bisley and get the wish from Origin!

Bisley continued, "You've come a long way Ludger. You are now the vice-president of Spirius Corporation and gathered the Waymarkers to Canaan… all of that in a span of a short time. And of course, you obtained the full Chromatus after killing Julius… your own brother!"

Ludger growled in anger and attacked Bisley but the older Kresnik blocked them with his fist before leaping away to gain some distance.

"But your brother's sacrifice is not what gave you strength." Bisley pointed out, "No… it's because you made a pact with your watch. I'm surprised you knew about the pact."

Now this caught Ludger's attention, "What do you mean?"

"Only the strongest in Spirius knows about making a pact with the watch." Bisley explained, "And a special title is given to the strongest. That title is 'Victor.'"

At the mention of that, Ludger recalled that was Elle's father's name. He called himself Victor even though he was 'Ludger' in that dimension. Now Ludger knew why Elle's father was named Victor. He inherited that title after he killed the Bisley of his dimension. And that must be how he learned about the ability to form a direct pact with the watch. Victor told him before his death that a Kresnik could form a pact with the watch and that would be granted the full abilities of the Chromatus… as well as eliminate the side-effects of the Chromatus. But of course, Victor also told him the downside of forming a pact. Because the Chromatus was always a double-edged sword. That was why Victor warned Ludger to only form a pact if he was desperate.

Bisley continued, "I don't know how you come to know about the ability to form a pact… but then you should know… about its consequences as well, don't you Ludger?"

Ludger said nothing. However Bisley's words were heard by the rest of the party.

"Consequences…?" Jude muttered. He took a step forward, "No… Ludger, what did you do?"

Fractured Milla heard it as well and unconsciously, her grip on Elle tightened. The little girl yelped in pain, "Ow! Milla! You're hurting me!"

"Oh Elle!" Fractured Milla quickly loosened her grip, "S-sorry… I just… no, I'm sorry."

Elle nodded and turned to watch Ludger's battle again.

Bisley smirked beneath his mask, "I take your silence that you know about it. Only a fool would form a direct pact."

Ludger had enough of talk and charged in with a battle cry, "RAAAAAH!"

Ludger lunged in at full force with his lance forward. Bisley leaped away just a second before Ludger's lance crashed into the ground but Ludger quickly followed Bisley, dashing for the older Kresnik.

Bisley was a smart man and he was on the defensive only because he knew Ludger now overpowered him. With Ludger's Chromatus side-effects gone, he was far stronger than Bisley anticipated. So while Ludger was on the offensive, Bisley stayed defensive as he searched for the right moment to strike. Once he found it, he would end the battle. He was so close to getting his wish from Origin and he was not going to let all his efforts go to waste just because he was overwhelmed. No, he would take it nice and slow and strike at the opportune moment!

Ludger's lance danced across the chamber but Bisley manage to either block Ludger's attacks or minimize the damage. Bisley side-stepped another attack but Ludger saw through it and swiped his lance. However the older Kresnik jumped backwards and Ludger quickly followed. Now Bisley saw his moment. Ludger was too focused on simply being on the attack that he was not watching his defenses.

"It ends here Ludger!" Bisley declared.

Bisley dashed forward, taking Ludger by surprise as he appeared in front of Ludger. Before he could even react, Bisley threw a monstrous punch and smashed his fist directly on Ludger's chest. Ludger would have been blown away but Bisley grabbed Ludger's shoulder and landed another earth-shattering punch. Ludger was stunned and Bisley finally had everything in place. It was over.

Bisley channeled all his energy into his left fist, "Origin's wish is mine! _Absolute Fist!_"

Bisley launched his left fist towards Ludger and just before it reached, Ludger said, "No… you've lost Bisley."

Just before Bisley's mystic arte connected, Ludger disappeared. Bisley's eyes widened in shock as his fist smashed into the air, completely hitting nothing. And without turning back, he knew that Ludger was already behind him. His mistake was that he concluded Ludger was already fighting at his full strength but he wasn't. Ludger never revealed his true powers of his ultimate Chromatus.

"THIS ENDS NOW BISLEY!" Ludger screamed as he summoned white mana-like energy behind him. Each of the unknown objects was then all thrown at Bisley, blasting the older Kresnik. Once all of them were used, Ludger then charged towards Bisley and gathered all of the Chromatus's mana into his lance before swinging wildly at Bisley. The older Kresnik could not even block or dodge any of Ludger's attacks as each swing landed, leaving visible damage on the Bisley's Chromatus. When Ludger was finally done with his assault, he took his lance spun around and delivered his final assault on Bisley. The ultimate mystic arte of the ultimate Chromatus form.

"ETERNAL…. WALTZ!"

"GAAAAAAAH!"

Bisley was blown backwards a great distance before he finally came to a stop. On his Chromatus armor, a number of visible 'cuts' were see on it, which simply told how much damage it suffered from Ludger's final mystic arte. To even emphasize his defeat, Bisley dispelled his Chromatus form before he collapsed on the ground.

"So… I lost…" Bisley admitted softly.

Now that the battle was over, the whole party rushed to Ludger's side. Seeing his friends coming to him, Ludger dispelled his Chromatus form and reverted to his normal self. But before Jude and the others reached Ludger, Bisley started to get back up.

Milla instantly drew out her sword and the Great four Spirits also appeared behind Milla. "He can still stand?"

Bisley was back on his two feet but he looked vulnerable. "He is a tenacious man." Gaius commented.

Bisley struggled to remain standing and glared at Ludger, "I never thought… you'd actually… surpass me."

Alarmed that Bisley was actually still able to stand up, Ludger returned to his Chromatus level form and pointed his lance at Bisley. "You can't beat me Bisley. There's no point for us to keep fighting."

Bisley had a weak smirk on his face, "Ah… you can still use the Chromatus? Heh… I see… enjoy it while you can Ludger. Once your _pact_ ends… so will you…"

Jude took a step forward, "Bisley… what do you mean by-"

But before Jude could ask what he wanted, the party saw something developing on Bisley. A dark, purple aura was emitting from his stomach and a familiar orb-like shaped was the center of this aura. And the party instantly knew what it was. Bisley was transforming into a catalyst!

Bisley could feel an intense pain coming from below but he didn't even need to check what it was. He knew it. He was turning into a catalyst. He looked at the chamber where Origin sealed himself and saw the large numbers, displaying the number of fractured dimensions that had been created over the course of two thousand years. And the dials were moving upwards in accordance to Bisley becoming a catalyst. If he transformed, it would mean he would create the millionth catalyst, the magic number that would mean humanity failed the trial. To Bisley, it was ironic if he was the cause of humanity's failure by becoming the millionth catalyst.

So to everyone's shock, Bisley clenched his right hand into a fist and buried it deep into his chest. With that powerful of a blow, he ruptured his ribcage and destroyed his lungs, causing intense pain ravaging his entire body. He coughed out blood and when he removed his hand from his chest, there was more blood spilling from the wound.

"W-why's he doing that to himself?!" Leia cried out in shock.

Rowen already knew so he explained, "He's becoming a catalyst."

"If he became a catalyst, that would mean he'd become the millionth catalyst." Gaius continued where Rowen left off, "That blow he did to himself has killed him. That is why his transformation has stopped."

The party realized Gaius and Rowen was right because the purple-like aura that Bisley was emitting had disappeared. He ended his transformation by killing himself. As the Lord of Spirits, Milla felt some respect for this man. He would go to such lengths to make sure humanity would not fail the trial.

Bisley coughed out another volume of blood before he chuckled with a smile, "Isn't this what makes us humans interesting? We… never do what is expected of us." Bisley then cast his gaze on Ludger, "Ludger… looks like… the wish is… yours…"

Then like a castle of fortitude, Bisley slowly collapsed and landed on his back. The life of Bisley Bakur, president of the Spirius Corporation, had come to an end.

Milla stared at Bisley's corpse before she gave her words of respect, "Bisley Bakur… may your soul rest in peace."

"A man who gave his life to fulfill his duty. His methods may be wrong but I respect his will and ambition." Gaius added.

Now that Bisley was defeated, the group thought that everything was over. But they were wrong.

With Bisley now gone, his lance that was embedded in Chronos's body was released, thus freeing the Great Spirit of time. He quickly flew towards the group and by the time he reached the group, the wounds that he suffered from his battle with Bisley were gone.

Jude was the first to notice Chronos, quickly moving into a defensive stance, "Chronos! You're free!"

The rest of the party all drew out their respective weapons except Ludger. He simply stared at the Great Spirit while fractured Milla quickly pulled Elle close to her.

Chronos hovered above the party and summoned orbs similar to the ones Muzet uses. "You defeating that human have allowed me to be free… and now I will make sure that you do not pass the trial!"

Muzet summoned her own destructive orbs behind her just in case Chronos threw his. "My, you're quite the stubborn one, aren't you?"

Chronos glared at Muzet, "You're a Great Spirit… and you side with these humans?"

"These humans are my friends… and opened my eyes that humans and spirits can live together." Muzet answered. It was one of the rare moments the party could see Muzet actually turning serious.

"Humans… all they do is hurt Origin… and hurt spirits!" Chronos exploded with anger, "I will destroy all of you here! You will not surpass the trial!"

Muzet was about to act to stop Chronos from firing destructive artes but Ludger stepped forward. Chronos stopped what he was about to do and Muzet relaxed a little.

Ludger looked at the Great Spirit of time, "Chronos… you can try and stop us after this but I want to know one thing. Why are you stopping us? Didn't you promise Origin to help humanity with the trial? Why did you create those fractured dimensions? Weren't you the one that's supposed to help the Kresnik clan with the soul bridge once they have gathered all the five Waymarkers? Answer me Chronos!"

Chronos looked down at the puny human who dared to threaten him, "You dare question me, you pathetic human? I have no reason to answer you!"

Milla stepped up next, "Whether or not you answer Ludger's questions Chronos, we will make sure humanity survives Origin's Trial. However I, myself, am curious as to your reasons. Were you not supposed to assist humanity in the trial?"

Chronos was silent for a long while before he finally decided to humor the party.

"Why should I help the very creatures that are hurting my friend? I don't understand what Origin sees in humans! And even from the beginning, I never agreed to test humanity with a trial. But Origin and Maxwell both insisted to test the humans so I relented… but I never agreed to help humans. It's true that I could create a soul bridge for the Kresnik humans but I chose not to. I wanted you humans to fail the trial! I wanted Origin's suffering to come to an end!"

The party listened and did not interrupt Chronos.

The Great Spirit of Time then looked at Ludger again, "I concur, that Origin did instruct me to assist humans with the trial but I did not. But you're wrong about one thing. I did not create the fractured dimensions. That was the Kresnik clan's own doing."

"What?" Jude snapped.

"Don't feint ignorance human." Chronos interjected, "You should know by now whenever a Kresnik human with the Chromatus ability abuses its power, he becomes a catalyst. Fractured dimensions are created because of an abuse of power, which was the point of Origin's Trial! We wanted to test if humans could resist not abusing power, such as spyrix technology and as we can see, we are close to the millionth catalyst. The Kresnik clan, the ones chosen to represent humanity, has been failing to resist the temptation of the Chromatus powers!" Chronos then turned to Ludger, "Even this human here… Ludger Kresnik… is an example of one. He's abused the Chromatus powers… just like his ancestors."

"So even now, you will stand between us and Origin." Milla concluded.

"Humans were never meant to pass the trial." Chronos repeated, "They are doomed to fail… because humanity can never overcome the temptation of power!"

Fractured Milla, who was listening to the whole thing finally grew fed up and stepped forward. Ludger, Jude, Milla and the rest of the party did not expect her to suddenly step up.

"You've been saying the same thing over and over again! I'm sick of it!" Fractured Milla snapped, "You keep saying humans are meant to fail the trial… well, you're wrong!"

Chronos narrowed his eyes and looked at fractured Milla, "Am I not wrong? What do you know anyway? You're the _former_ Maxwell and nothing more than a mere human… and even worse, a fractured being."

Fractured Milla let that comment slide, "Well we're here aren't we? Ludger's made it this far thanks to all of us! We got the Waymarkers… we reached the Land of Canaan… and now we're almost about to meet Origin! The only thing that is stopping us is you! If you didn't try and stop us, humanity would have defeated the trial a long time ago but you prevented them from doing so! That wasn't part of the trial, was it? You were supposed to help humanity and instead you're sabotaging it."

"You…!"

But fractured Milla was not done, "And Ludger never abused the Chromatus… the only reason he's at this stage… is because he used the power to save me! To allow me to exist in the prime dimension along with Milla. Ludger has done everything the trial required of him and even gone beyond that! In the end, you're the one that's stopping us from beating the trial."

Fractured Milla was panting by then, taking deep breaths. The rest of the party was silent and even Chronos was far too stunned to argue. He was of course boiling with rage but in two thousand years, this was the first time a mere human was pointing out his flaws.

Fractured Milla then went for the final point, "And… you said so yourself Chronos. Origin instructed you to assist humanity and you did not. So all the things that you said about humanity not being able to beat the trial… you were wrong. You disobeyed Origin, your own fellow Great Spirit…"

Chronos did not know how to react. His first instinct was of course to blow fractured Milla into the void but… his hands would not move. All of fractured Milla's points were spot-on and the last part about her accusing him of disobeying Origin, it was true. And even worse… _he_ was the one that was stopping humanity from passing the trial now. He was a hypocrite. He accused of humans of not being able to surpass the trial when in fact… they were going to. He was the one that was stopping them.

Milla saw Chronos was actually thinking about what her other-self said and knew with the right words, they did not have to fight Chronos. "Chronos… it's been two millennias since you've fought humanity… perhaps it's time you give humanity a chance and… put faith into what Origin and the first Maxwell believed in."

Chronos turned to Milla, "…faith in… what Origin believed… in?"

Milla nodded, "Yes… faith that humanity have what it takes to control themselves. Ludger is the very proof of that and he deserves… to pass the trial."

Chronos looked down at the human Ludger and the Great Spirit of time had to agree that this particular Kresnik human was extraordinary. He may not be the Key of Kresnik nor was he the first to have gathered the five Waymarkers and he was definitely not the first to have unlocked the ultimate Chromatus… but he was the first to use his Chromatus abilities to keep a fractured being alive in the prime dimension, harming his own life in the process. That was one trait that Chronos had to at least respect. Unlike most of the Kresnik members, they used their Chromatus powers in hopes to get the one wish from Origin but Ludger was one of the rare few that used his Chromatus abilities in what he believed was right.

So Chronos relented, "Very well… I will not stop you then. I shall see for myself what Origin actually sees in you humans."

"Thank you, Chronos." Milla said gratefully.

The rest of the party finally gathered around Ludger and looked at the chamber that held Origin. The large numbers '999,999' was still engraved on it. The time had finally come to face Origin.

"The Kresnik clan was the one chosen to represent humanity." Rowen pointed out, "I believe that it is best that Ludger should be the one to face Origin."

"Yeah, I think that's the best." Jude said and turned to Ludger, "Ludger… we leave it in your hands."

Ludger nodded and started walking towards the chamber that held Origin. Chronos continued to hover above the party, watching their every move. Then halfway to the chamber, Ludger stopped walking.

Ludger turned around and looked at Elle. Then he stretched out his hand towards her, "Elle… let's do this together. I wouldn't have made it this far without you."

Elle was waiting for that and happily ran towards Ludger, running into a hug. She had not been in Ludger's arms since she was kidnapped by Bisley and it was good to be together again.

Milla nudged fractured Milla, "You should go with them."

Fractured Milla shook her head, "N-no… I shouldn't."

However Jude agreed with Milla's suggestion, "Go to them 'Milla'. After all, you three are always together. This is your moment with them."

Fractured Milla wanted to say something but she looked at the rest of the party. Alvin, Leia, Rowen, Elize, Teepo… even Gaius and Muzet, they all gave a knowing nod. Even though she knew she was accepted as 'one of them', this was the first time fractured Milla truly felt she was accepted and acknowledged for who she was. A tear escaped her tear ducts as she followed Elle and went to Ludger.

Ludger saw fractured Milla approaching and let go of Elle. "Let's go Milla... let's see Origin together."

"We'll always be together!" Elle said cheerfully.

Fractured Milla nodded and the three approached Origin's chamber together. When they were before the very chamber itself, Ludger and Elle stretched out their hands. Fractured Milla did nothing mainly because she had nothing to do with the trial. She was only here to support the ones she cared about.

When Ludger and Elle's hands touched Origin's container, a sparkling bright light was released from the container. Then after that, the container finally started to open. Inside the container, there was nothing but a dark abyss and Origin seemed to be not there. Then a moment later in the center of the emptiness, a small hint of light appeared again. The small light took the shape of a pale, human boy but it was clear it was not a human. It had no human features other than the body of a boy. Finally the Great Spirit Origin, the Great Spirit of the void and one of the three primordial spirits, had revealed itself.

"The Great Spirit Origin…" Gaius said in admiration of the sight.

"The one and only." Origin responded, his voice soft and gentle, "I am very pleased to finally meet you, King Gaius."

"You know about his highness?" Rowen inquired with surprise.

Origin smiled, "I do. And I know about you too, Rowen the Conductor. I can say I know all of you. You see, the souls that I purify always tell me about what is happening in the human realm. They are… like my little birds."

"You seem to be quite curious about humans." Milla pointed out.

"Perhaps. But not as much as you, Maxwell."

"I suppose this is our first meeting, but we have little time for pleasantries. We have a request."

Origin nodded, "To rid the fractured dimensions and continue soul purification. Is that correct?"

"Yes. I would be willing to help if you think you're at your limit." Milla offered.

"Milla!" Jude cried out in shock.

Origin saw Jude's reaction and looked at Milla, "Even if the process would mean endless torment?"

"Even so…" Milla answered without hesitation.

"…Maxwell… you really do love humans, don't you?" Origin remarked.

Jude wanted to say something but he knew a determined Milla would do what she thought was right. There was no talking her out of this.

Then to everyone's surprise, Chronos spoke, "So even now… you humans are still the same. I agreed to allow you humans to meet Origin but you're all selfish! Even despite hearing that Origin will be bound to torment, you still force him to continue with the purification! You humans will never change and I refuse to stand idly by as you continue to torment my friend with your corruption!"

Origin then chuckled, confusing Chronos, "You say those things Chronos and yet… you just showed the most human thing about you."

Chronos was stunned at that, unable to form the words he wanted to say, "W-what…?"

"Thank you Chronos." Origin said gratefully, "But it is time you let go of your hatred for humans. Your concern over me has consumed you for far too long. It is something like this that reminds me why I love humans. You can never predict what they will do and that is because we can never predict the human heart. They will do anything for something… or someone they love."

"I agree." Milla said with a nod.

Origin finally cast his gaze on Ludger, Elle and fractured Milla, "Yes. Especially you Ludger. One of the dimensional rules is that no two beings in the same dimension can exist and yet… here I see Maxwell and the former Maxwell. You used the power granted by Chronos to allow the Maxwell from the fractured dimension to continue to exist, harming your own life. And you did this because you followed your heart. Humans are really wonderful. Maybe that's what allowed you to overcome the trial."

"He's paid a huge price for it however." Chronos said, "A pact with the watch… I never thought any human would go through with it."

Origin nodded in agreement, "Yes. I am aware of what happens when a Kresnik makes a direct pact with the watch. It is why I said it allowed them to pass the trial. Ludger was willing to throw his life for the sake of humanity. For the sake of his friends. For the sake of the ones he loves."

At this point, Jude remembered Bisley mention something about the 'consequences' of forming a pact with the pocket watch. So he quickly asked, "Ludger! The pact… the pact you made with the watch… what does it do?"

Ludger turned around and the two locked eyes. Instantly Jude already had an idea of what Ludger had done. He was always like this. He was always willing to hurt himself so long as it meant the others were safe.

"Ludger! What did you do?!" Jude demanded in desperation, "What does forming the pact do?! Answer me Ludger!"

Ludger did not answer but Rowen already had a hunch. "The pact grants absolute power to Ludger." Rowen said as he stroked his beard, "Surely the cost must be… severe. If not, Bisley would have used it as well."

Ludger simply gave a nod but he did not elaborate more.

Fractured Milla and Elle looked at Ludger, their eyes demanding an explanation. It was not just them. Alvin, Leia and Elize had a horrified expression on their face when they realized Ludger had done something to himself. Gaius, Muzet, Mill and Rowen however remained composed because they respected Ludger's actions.

So fractured Milla repeated Jude's question, "Ludger… the pact… what does it cost you?"

Ludger turned to fractured Milla… and he gave a smile. But it was a death smile. A smile that signified defeat. So Ludger decided to reveal to the group what the pact was… it was the least he could do. No, that was wrong.

It was more accurate to say that… this was one of the last things he will reveal to the group.

**CHAPTER END**


	37. CHAPTER 37: GOODBYE, MY FRIENDS!

**A/N: Well guys, I bring to you one of the final updates for this story. Technically this is the end of the story and the next chapter shall be the epilogue. And to those of you who have been reviewing this story consistently, I wish to thank you all for keeping up with me. To those who reviewed in the past but have stopped, you were all great and I hope you're still reading this story. And those that have been following this story, thank you all as well!**  
**That's all I wanted to say, so let's get to responding to you guys reviews :D**

**RKF22: Hmm... I guess... nothing much to respond lol**

**speedking535: Forgive Ludger? Well that depends... mostly they will**

**Riku Uzumaki: Yup, I'm glad you noticed it! You mentioned that a few chapters back and I was reserving it for that scene to bring it up :) hope you liked that speech by F Milla**  
**-I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Thank you for staying with the story up to the utmost end**

**U-Know Yunho: Yes! Eat Jura! D:**  
**-And yup, only two chapters left. With this, one more chapter left**

**That Mysterious Reader: Because he had no choice D: and yeah, that is quite the typical shounen reasoning but one that is used for quite a lot**  
**-But the power is not death... you'll see, this chapter explains it**

**Ultimabuster: Oh I wasn't aware that you were reading this story as well xD**  
**-I'm glad you enjoyed the ending of the last chapter. If you thought it was heartbreaking, I think this chapter will pull more of your emotional strings xD of course I'm not the best writer so I hope my descriptions is able to help you understand what I'm trying to display**  
**-The survival of Elle and fractured Milla will be revealed in this chapter. And yes I know what you mean. Ludger is one of my favorite Tales character simply because he is a realist. I prefer if the story is about "accepting and trying to do what's best" rather than "finding an alternate way so everybody wins"**  
**-Thansk! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**GroundZeroFirework: Yup the story is finally coming to an end!**  
**-haha yeah they were like a little family, weren't they? I guess that's why I wrote this fanfic in the first play. I wanted all three of them to spend more time in ToX2 but they only had such a short moment together. *sigh***  
**-Oh I hope to read about your story soon! I'm still eagerly waiting for an update!**

**Roxas Blaze: Thank you for your kind words! Trust me, you enjoying your story and sharing your thoughts mean so much to me. I'm happy you took your time telling me you enjoyed this story and what you thought of it  
-Well I can't spoil the ending yet (there's still the epilogue chapter after this) but whether it's a sad, happy or bittersweet ending still possible in either way. Look forward to it!**

**Milonar: This story made you shed tears as well? Well I'm glad I was able to touch your heart with this story. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter before the final chapter to bring this story to an end! :)**

**SonicProdigy55: Well I definitely ship Ludger x F Milla but there aren't much of this story in the fanfic community so this is one of thye reasons why I wrote this story :3  
-Ah yes I know what you mean. Again, this was another reason why I wrote this story. I was always wondering "What if F Milla was able to live with the party and didn't die in chapter 11?" However I browsed the fanfic community and there was no story that had this theme. So that's how my story was born :D**  
**-Yes well, all good things must come to an end. But I'm glad you enjoyed this story up to now and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. **  
**-Well I do have another story that I might write soon but I won't publish it until I complete this story. Look forward to it!**

**please no bad: Lol, I can't answer any of them as they are all spoilers :/ So there's nothing much I can say**

**Well that's it for reviews! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and please share your thoughts of what you think about this chapter or the story so far. We're almost at the end so I hope to hear from you guys!**

**CHAPTER 37: GOODBYE, MY FRIENDS!**

"Ludger… please tell us… the pact you made with your pocket watch… what did it cost you?" Jude asked once more, his voice desperate.

Ludger looked at everyone. He saw now that it was not just Jude but the rest of the party had a look that demanded Ludger explain what he had done to obtain the full Chromatus powers. And he was hesitant on how to tell them what was going to happen to him.

"Ludger… please…" Fractured Milla begged, "What… what did you do? What's going to happen?"

Ludger looked at fractured Milla and then at Elle, both standing next to him. He then looked once more at his friends, who were behind him. He knew that there was no point in hiding it. They would find out soon enough. So gathering his courage, Ludger was going to reveal what the pact with the watch demanded of him.

"Victor was the one who told me about the ability to form a direct patch with the watch." Ludger explained.

"Daddy told you…?" Elle asked. Ludger detected a hint of sadness, probably from the memory of her father. The rest of the party were wondering when Victor passed on such information.

Ludger nodded, "He told me everything before… he died. He told me about the ability to form a direct pact with the watch. In the end, he wanted to help me because we are the same person. And he knew I was using the Chromatus to allow 'Milla' to exist in the prime dimension."

Fractured Milla unconsciously flinched at that. She already accepted that Ludger was using his life willingly to protect her but she still felt some guilt over it.

"Just tell us what we wanna know, Ludger." Alvin said. Even the former mercenary was anxious.

"By forming a direct pact with the watch, it grants the user the full Chromatus powers by removing all of the side-effects of the Chromatus. But… it comes at a cost." Ludger paused for a moment, "The pact uses the life force of the Chromatus… and then the user. Once both life sources are absorbed, the pocket watch dies and… the ability to use the Chromatus is sealed… as well as the user."

Rowen caught that last bit and asked, "Ludger, what do you mean when you say 'sealed'?"

"Yeah, what's that supposed to mean?" Leia asked, "You said the Chromatus and the user are sealed?"

Ludger struggled to find the words, "Basically… once the pact ends… I… I'll lose consciousness and not wake up… for a long time. Maybe never."

Jude, Milla, fractured Milla and the rest of the party were stunned to say anything.

However Chronos confirmed Ludger's words, "The scion of Kresnik speaks the truth. After the pact is formed, the Kresnik human who formed the pact will have his Chromatus and life source absorbed… and once that is completed, the Chromatus is sealed and the human will fall into a deep sleep. Until the pocket watch unseals the Chromatus once more, the human will never awaken."

"Wait… that means… Ludger just falls into a comatose state? He won't die?" Fractured Milla asked. She was grasping at straws at this point.

Chronos answered with a nod.

"How… how long until he wakes up?" Elize asked.

"Is it a week? A month?" Teepo asked next.

"That all depends on the human's own pocket watch." Chronos answered, "The pocket watch seals the Chromatus after absorbing the life source of both the human and the Chromatus. Later, it will attempt to break the seal. But in the two thousand years since I gifted the Kresnik clan the Chromatus ability, only two humans have ever formed a direct pact. And neither ever opened their eyes again and died when their life came to an end."

Now the party learned the truth of Ludger's actions. Jude clenched his fists in anger and frustration because once again, Ludger took a rash action at the cost of his own life. And he could do nothing about it! Leia and Elize almost broke down in tears when they learned of Ludger's fate but Alvin and Rowen quickly reacted. Alvin grabbed Leia and pulled her to him, allowing her to silently cry out in anguish. As for Elize, Rowen got down on one-knee and embraced the young girl. Elize did not shed any tears but she kept asking, "Why does this have to happen?" but Rowen offered no answers. Teepo offered support as well. Milla, Gaius and Muzet were the only ones that maintained a strong front because they respected Ludger's determination to do what was needed.

Elle heard everything and she knew Ludger was paying the price for this. And Jude, Leia and Elize's reactions merely confirmed what she feared. Without a moment's notice, she lunged herself and held onto one of Ludger's legs, holding it as if she was holding to life.

"Ludger! Please! Please don't do this! I don't want you to disappear! Daddy's gone… and I don't want someone else I love to disappear! Ludger, please!" Elle begged before she ended up sobbing. She continued saying something else but they were incomprehensible since she was speaking too quickly.

Fractured Milla also wanted to cry but she maintained her composure. She wanted to at least remain strong for Elle and Ludger. If she broke down, she knew it would make Ludger feel worse.

With Elle crying and still holding onto his leg, Ludger pulled Elle away and kneeled on one-knee. Then he hugged Elle, pulling her deep into his embrace. Once Elle calmed down a little, he whispered, "Elle… I'm not going to disappear. I… I might be gone for a while but I'll never leave you. I'll always be with you Elle. That's a promise."

Elle burrowed her face deeper into Ludger's shoulder and Ludger continued to sooth her.

"Come on Elle… we still need to make a wish to save the world, remember? We can… deal with my condition later." Ludger said.

Elle nodded and slowly released herself from Ludger's embrace. Of course she was still upset so fractured Milla kneeled down and held the girl, soothing the girl. Ludger and fractured Milla made eye contact but she looked away, unable to stare into his eyes. Ludger's focus returned to Origin.

Origin smiled, "Now then, I hereby grant these representatives of humanity the right to make one wish." Origin looked down at Ludger and Elle, "Ludger and Elle… for overcoming the trial and opening the doors to my chamber, the wish is yours to make."

Elle had calmed down by then and fractured Milla let her go. Elle looked up at Origin, "M-me and Ludger… can make the wish?"

Origin nodded.

"B-but… what about the others?" Elle asked.

"I understand that your friends helped you in overcoming the trial but the Kresnik clan was the chosen group of humans to represent humanity. Thus, the wish can only be made by those who are from the Kresnik lineage."

Elle felt bad but Elize quickly tried to cheer her up, "Don't worry about us Elle. We wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for you and Ludger. You deserve this."

Elle nodded in understanding. Seeing this, Alvin had to admit that Elle was a girl really mature for her age.

"You can wish for anything," Origin repeated again, "But you must decide together. I can even undo Elle's transformation of becoming a catalyst."

The party then remembered that Elle was transforming into a catalyst. While there was very little physical evidence of Elle becoming one, they remembered that Bisley wanted to end Elle's life because she was transforming into a catalyst. Bisley used Elle's power as the Key of Kresnik to defeat Chronos but that resulted in abusing Elle's power and this was the result. It was a grim reminder that Elle's life was in danger.

"Bisley…" Gaius growled, controlling his rage, "He used Elle's power to this extent."

Ludger looked down at Elle and she looked up at Ludger. The whole party was at a dilemma. The plan was to eliminate all fractured dimensions but now they arrived at this point. Victor had mentioned before that once a person becomes a catalyst, there was almost no way to stop the process by any normal means. Ludger grunted at the situation, holding back his rage.

"Do you wish to undo Elle's transformation?" Origin offered.

Ludger wanted to say yes but he felt Elle tugging his arm. Ludger looked at Elle and she shook her head, "No Ludger… you can't do that. We have to wish away the fractured dimensions."

"Elle… I…" Ludger struggled with his words. He was not going to let Elle disappear now! Fractured Milla herself was blaming herself because if she protected Elle from getting kidnapped by Spirius, none of this would have happened.

Chronos watched the whole party not knowing how to proceed with this huge dilemma. Normally he would have enjoyed watching humans suffer and especially now because they could not make the wish they wanted to. The choice was to either save the girl or destroy the other fractured dimensions so that the prime dimension could continue to exist. But at the moment, he did not understand the emotions he was experiencing. Regret… and guilt. And this was because of Origin's words…

_Origin then chuckled, confusing Chronos, "You say those things Chronos and yet… you just showed the most human thing about you."_

And Chronos remembered what fractured Milla said to him.

_Fractured Milla then went for the final point, "And… you said so yourself Chronos. Origin instructed you to assist humanity and you did not. So all the things that you said about humanity not being able to beat the trial… you were wrong. You disobeyed Origin, your own fellow Great Spirit…"_

When Chronos heard these two different lines, it was the first time since his existence that he questioned his very purpose. Through Origin's words, he realized that he was a hypocrite. He cursed humanity and their failings but despite being a Great Spirit of Time, he himself was exposed to these human emotions. And fractured Milla's words made him realize in spite of him claiming to be Origin's protector and friend, he had disobeyed Origin's orders of assisting humanity by sabotaging the trial. So Chronos chose to at least help humanity just this once… as an attempt to make up for what he had done in trying to make humanity fail the trial.

Chronos floated towards Elle but when Ludger and the party saw him approaching, they got defensive.

"What're you trying to do?" Fractured Milla demanded and stood between Elle and Chronos, her sword drawn.

Chronos looked at fractured Milla and answered, "I desire to pay my debt. I'm supposed to help humanity… so at least let me fulfill my original role…"

Chronos flew past fractured Milla. Chronos then reached out his arm towards Elle and fractured Milla was the first to react, almost striking down the Great Spirit. But at the last moment, she stopped herself. She saw a dark purple aura being emitted from Elle and into Chronos's arm. Ludger, Jude, fractured Milla and the rest of the party watched as Chronos absorbed the unknown purple aura from Elle. This lasted for a while and when it was done, Chronos said nothing and flew back up.

"Chronos, what did you do?" Milla asked her fellow Great Spirit.

Chronos looked at Milla and answered, "I've stopped the girl's transformation from becoming a catalyst. I abandoned my duty to assist humanity with the trial... so it the last I can do to make up for my mistakes."

No one in the party was expecting that. Fractured Milla was checking through Elle's body and when she saw no physical signs of the symptom of a catalyst, she hugged the little girl. With Elle's transformation undone, the party had overcome another obstacle. Jude, Alvin, Leia and Elize also surrounded Elle as they were glad that she would be okay. Alvin, Gaius, Milla, Muzet and Rowen stayed where they were but they had smiles on their faces. They were all glad that Elle was safe. Ludger also just stood where he was, watching the whole thing with a relieved smile.

While the party was relieved about the whole thing, Origin had a knowing smile on him and looked at Chronos. Chronos on the other hand tried to avoid eye contact with the Great Spirit of the Void. He did not need an old friend of him to rub it in his face.

Once the group had settled down, Origin picked up where they left off, "Now then… Ludger and Elle... what shall your wish be?"

The choice was obvious but Ludger still looked at his friends for confirmation. Milla and Jude gave a knowing nod and the rest of the party held the answer in their eyes. Ludger then looked at fractured Milla and finally at Elle. With a deep breath, Ludger looked up at the Great Spirit of the Void and gave his answer.

"We wish… to eliminate all the fractured dimensions."

There. He said it. Everyone now waited for Origin to say something as the Great Spirit simply stared back in silence.

After a while, Origin spoke again, "You would choose to save the world… over yourself. Is that what you truly desire, Ludger Kresnik? You can wish to nullify the pact that you have made with the watch. Is that not what you truly want? If you wish to nullify the pact, you can stay with your loved ones and friends… isn't that what you'd want?"

"No, that isn't it." Ludger replied without a hint of hesitation, "I overcame the trial… so that my friends and everyone I love can continue to live in this world. That is what I truly want. I don't care if it costs me my life."

Jude could not bear to hear that, "Ludger! Don't say that! You… you don't have to do this! You've already done too much… please!"

Jude took a step forward, wanting to stop Ludger but Milla stopped him. "Jude… let him be."

"Milla!" Jude looked at Milla, searching for words to make her understand, "We can't let him do this!"

"I know how you feel." Milla said sincerely, "But you know we cannot do anything about this. We cannot change it."

Jude knew Milla was right but that did not change how he felt about the whole thing. He was always powerless to help Ludger but this was enough! There had to be a way to save the world AND save Ludger! There must be! But before Jude could argue, Ludger spoke.

"It's okay Jude." Ludger said, turning around and looking at his friend, "Milla's right… this is the only way… I'm sure you know this."

"B-but…!" Jude protested but then he felt someone holding his shoulder. He turned around and realized it was Alvin. The former mercenary merely shook his head, telling Jude to let it go. Finally he relented but he was still frustrated. Deeply frustrated about the whole thing.

Ludger was glad that his friends were trying to stop him. It just showed how much they cared. He saw how much Alvin wanted to protest as well but the former mercenary was more matured and knew there was no other way. This was the same for Rowen and Gaius. Elize and Leia were obviously distraught. Then there was fractured Milla and Elle. The two put up a brave front but the two were also at their limit.

Ludger returned his focus back to Origin, "I won't change our wish. I want to help save this world… so that my friends can continue to live."

"You're not afraid of falling into an eternal slumber, Ludger Kresnik?" Origin asked.

Ludger looked at Elle as he answered, "I'm more afraid of not being able to save… those I care about."

"…I understand. Then I shall accept your wish."

Origin continued to look at Ludger, waiting to see if Ludger would change his mind. But instead of faltering, Origin could sense Ludger's heart would not waver. He was not afraid of the outcome of the wish.

Origin smiled when he realized that Ludger was willingly throwing everything out the window for the sake of his friends and loved ones. "This is humanity's true nature, isn't it?" Origin said rhetorically.

Milla agreed, "Yes. So long as they have something their hearts desire, they are capable to do anything."

"Even profoundly foolish things." Chronos added as a comment.

Origin looked at Chronos and then back at Ludger and the party, "You may be right, Chronos. But the impurity that exists within their souls is precisely what gives them strength."

No one in the party understood what Origin meant by that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alvin asked.

Origin had a small smile, "What do you think the impurity is?"

"Err… is it greed? Desire?" Leia guessed aloud.

"Our ego?" Alvin offered.

It was Gaius who spoke this time, "Yes and no. Is desire different from dreams? Is ego not the same as free will, when viewed on a positive light?" Gaius had the answer and looked at Origin, "Therefore… neither is good or evil."

Pleased that someone understood what he meant, Origin continued, "Yes, precisely. And that is the reason why I haven't been eliminating it. I remove the miasma created during reincarnation and seal it."

"But if you do that, then the production of miasma will continue. It will never end." Milla pointed out.

"That's why I wanted to test humanity's decision." Origin revealed, "I wanted to see if humans could strive for perfection while bearing the impurity."

"Humanity's… decision…" Jude whispered. He then looked at Ludger, "Ludger… he did it."

Origin nodded, "Yes. Humanity's decision, which is what I truly wanted to know… and Ludger, has shown it in this trial. But you must all continue to show me."

"Of course. We, too, will prove who we are." Jude said with determination, "Just as Elle, Ludger, 'Milla' and Julius did."

Everything was now settled. But before Origin could grant Ludger's wish, Chronos made his move. He flew to Origin's side and the rest of the crew wondered what the Great Spirit of Time was up to. Origin looked at Chronos but before he could speak, Chronos spoke first.

"Origin, I'm aware that you're at you're limit. You cannot seal the miasma on your own." Chronos said knowingly, "That is why we shall seal the miasma. Together."

Milla's eyes widened because she realized Chronos was helping them once more. If Origin was at his limit, Milla already offered to help Origin in sealing the miasma. But Chronos was now offering himself to do this together with Origin, thus saving Milla from doing so.

"Chronos…" Milla said softly. Chronos gave a nod to Milla and both Lord of Spirits and Great Spirit of Time came to an understanding.

Chronos then cast his gaze towards the group, "However… if humanity should once again fail, I-"

"Don't worry," Gaius interrupted, "No matter how many millennia it takes, we will succeed."

Muzet closed her eyes with a smile, "Some very special humans have turned me into a believer."

Chronos smirked, a rare sight to see on the Great Spirit, "Well then… I expect to be impressed."

This was the final action that Chronos made as an attempt to fix his mistakes in sabotaging Origin's trial. Chronos himself knew it was probably not enough to make up for it, but at least it was something. It was never too late for one to cross the path of redemption.

"I appreciate what you're doing, Chronos." Origin said, looking at his friend with a smile.

Chronos turned towards Origin, "No need for thanks. I'll give you a piece of my mind later. We have… plenty of time for that."

Now that Origin had Chronos to help him with sealing the miasma, Origin returned his gaze to Ludger. It was time. "It is time I grant Ludger's wish. The elimination of all fractured dimensions."

Origin stretched out both his hands to the side and his entire body started glowing brightly. Then a second later, a shockwave was released from Origin that shot upwards, shining so brightly that it would blind anyone that made direct eye contact. Later, the white shockwave exploded on top of Canaan and once it exploded, millions of tiny lines spread out to other parts of Canaan. Milla guessed that each white line would destroy a fractured dimension. The wish was fulfilled.

However unknown to Ludger, Origin had one more thing he wanted to do.

"There is one more thing I wish to do for you, Ludger." Origin said to the party. Ludger and everyone looked up at Origin as he explained, "Because of your 'impurity', you have been using your own life to allow the former Maxwell from the fractured dimension to exist alongside Maxwell. You have suffered greatly and despite that, you still managed to overcome the trial. For that, I shall reward you."

"A reward?" Ludger questioned.

Instead of answering, Origin stretched out and opened the palm of his right hand. This time, his arm was surrounded in a bright light and released it towards the party. Everyone saw the ray of light coming at them before it finally reached its target. Fractured Milla. Fractured Milla shrieked once the ray of light hit but she felt nothing. Then a few seconds later, the ray of light transformed into a purplish color and then removed itself from fractured Milla. The purple light then returned to Origin.

"What… what did you do to me?" Fractured Milla asked.

"The only reason you've been able to continue to co-exist in the prime dimension with the prime Maxwell is because of Ludger's Chromatus." Chronos explained, "But Origin has changed that."

At first fractured Milla did not understand. But then she started to realize what Chronos meant, "Wait… you mean…?"

Origin nodded and took over, "Yes. As the Spirit of the Void, I have altered the mana within you that defines you as a fractured being. You can now live in this prime dimension alongside Maxwell here… without needing Ludger's Chromatus. This is my gift to Ludger…"

Fractured Milla was speechless. It took a while before the tears started appearing and before long, she was sobbing like a little girl. This time, it was Elle who comforted the older woman and the rest of the party were relieved at what they heard. After all this time, fractured Milla could now stay in the prime dimension with everyone!

Origin's trial was now completely over. A moment later, Origin's chamber started closing then.

"Farewell, humans and spirits." Origin said as the doors were almost shut, "Let us hope for a brighter day the next time we meet."

As fractured Milla continued crying her eyes out, the doors of Origin's chamber finally came to a close. Origin and Chronos were gone, sealed within to continue the process of reincarnation and also sealing the miasma. Now only the party was left within the final chamber of Canaan.

Now that everything was over, Milla decided that she too had no purpose to remain in the human realm any longer. Even if she wanted to linger in the human realm, she couldn't. She was using mana to maintain a physical form so the longer she remained in this realm, the more mana would be consumed. And that mana was meant to buy time for Jude to master spyrite research so that Elympios could survive. She had to go.

Milla approached Ludger, "You have helped me to fulfill my duty once again. Ludger Kresnik… you have my thanks."

"Milla…" Ludger said softly. He did not know what else he had to say.

"Now that Origin's trial is over, I cannot stay in the human realm any longer. I am consuming precious mana just by staying here. That is why… I'll give my goodbyes." Milla stepped forward and caressed Ludger's cheek, "You're a good friend. I'm glad I had the opportunity to meet you... and I'm sorry that I cannot… stay here until the very end."

Ludger shook his head and smiled, saying nothing. He knew what Milla meant when she said to 'stay until the very end'. But he did not want to think about that now.

Milla turned around and faced the rest of the party, "Everyone… I'm glad to see all of you after one year. I don't know when we can meet again but I want to thank all of you for helping me in fulfilling my mission."

Rowen chuckled, "Oh it has been an honor fighting alongside the Lord of Spirits. I pray that we can meet one last time before this old geezer passes on."

Alvin gave a casual wave, "It was good to see you again Milla. At least we hit it off much better than when we first met a year ago." Milla laughed at that and couldn't agree more.

"We're going to miss you Milla!" Elize and Teepo said in unison as they rushed in and grabbed Milla in a hug. Teepo was burrowing his face into Milla's bosom, cherishing its 'softness'.

"I wonder if you'll be an adult the next time we meet Elize." Milla remarked with a smile. Elize just hugged Milla tighter in response.

"I… I'll really miss you Milla." Leia said tearfully. Milla simply gave a nod in return.

Gaius was next to give his farewell to a fellow respected companion, "A year ago, we were enemies and fought for what we believed in. It was good to see you again and fight as comrades. I wish you well, Milla."

Milla nodded, "You too, Gaius. Please watch over Rieze Maxia and everyone for me."

Elize finally released the hug and both she and Teepo stepped away from Milla. There was one more special person to have their farewell with the Lord of Spirits. Milla turned to Jude and the two locked eyes for a moment. In that one moment, the two felt like they were in their own little world and the rest was shut out by an invisible barrier.

"Milla…" Jude said softly, struggling to come up with the right words, "I…"

To Jude's surprise, Milla placed her finger on Jude's lips. Jude remembered the first time Milla did this, which was a year ago when they were battling Maxwell. And recently she did this a second time when she was summoned back into this dimension by Rideaux. With those memories, he could not help but shed a tear.

"I'm really glad to see you again Jude." Milla finally said, releasing her finger from Jude's lips, "You've changed a lot… especially your hair… but even then, I can still tell it's you. I'm sorry that I cannot stay with you, to be with you and create a world where both humans and spirits can live together. But I'll always be watching you Jude."

"I know, Milla." Jude replied. He then grabbed the glass bead that he had around his neck, "At least I have this… its proof that you're still here with us… with me."

Milla took one step forward and stroked Jude's face gently. Unlike Ludger, she did this in a much more affectionate manner. Then she leaned forward but only for a peck on the cheek. As much as the two wanted one last kiss, they did not wish to display such an act in front of everyone. Milla pulled away and locked eyes with Jude one last time, wanting to engrave this sight into her memory for a long time.

But before Milla could leave the human realm, there was one last person she needed to talk to. She approached her twin-self, her other-self, the former Maxwell of the fractured dimension. Fractured Milla had already calmed down by then, her tears of joy of learning she could exist in the prime dimension gone.

Milla wanted to say something and then giggled, "You know… I would have loved to eat your cooking before I go."

Fractured Milla actually laughed, "I never got to teach you how to cook. You really can't stay any longer for me to teach you at least once?"

Milla shook her head, "I cannot. If I stay, I will be continuously drain precious mana that was meant for Elympios."

The two then just stared at each other, not saying anything. Then without a word, both walked forward and embraced each other in a hug.

"I'm glad to have met you." Milla said to her other-self, "Even though we are the same, you are still Milla Maxwell on your own. You were like… a twin sister that I never had. 'Milla', thank you for everything. Once I'm gone, please… watch over them for me."

"I will Milla…" Fractured Milla responded, "I'm going to miss you. I hope we'll meet again one day."

Milla released herself from the hug and then looked down at Elle. She kneeled down and smiled at the little girl, "I have to go now Elle. It was nice meeting you."

Elle nodded, "I guess you were… sort-of okay… for a second Milla."

Milla giggled, "Second Milla eh? That's fine… you be good with 'Milla' over here, okay?"

Elle gave a wide grin and nodded. Milla smiled and then got back to her feet and walked away from the party. She had given her farewells to everyone now so she should not linger any longer. She turned around and looked at the party one last time. Everyone was looking back at her and all of them had a strong smile behind their faces. It was almost similar to their final goodbye one year ago at the Temporal Crossroads but this time, everyone was much more accepting of her leaving as the Lord of Spirits.

Muzet also started to make her move but before she joined Milla, she flew towards Gaius and caressed his arm as she flew upwards. Gaius said nothing and made no move or to say farewell to Muzet but he had a small hint of a smile on his face. Muzet saw it and she smiled herself and flew into the air. It was a mutual understanding that only Gaius and Muzet could ever understand.

Once Milla and Muzet were floating above, the two Great Spirits looked down at their friends. In particular, Milla was looking down at Jude. Jude looked up at Milla and once more grabbed the glass bead around his neck. Milla had a soft smile and acknowledged it before she and Muzet transformed into spectral beings and flew out of Canaan. Soon they disappeared and were gone. They have returned back to the spirit realm.

A short silence ensued in the party, not knowing what to say. There was just too much going on until Alvin spoke.

"I guess… we should head back. No point staying here any longer." Alvin suggested.

The rest of the party was in agreement but before they could move, Jude stopped them, "Wait! There's still one more thing I need to know." Jude then looked at Ludger, "What about… Ludger? There must be a way to save him from the pact!"

Ludger knew this was coming. Jude was always just too nice and optimistic. He wanted everything to end well but Ludger was more of a realist. He was prepared to accept what could not be changed. And the only thing that could have nullified the pact with his watch was Origin's wish. There was no turning back now.

So instead of answering Jude, Ludger took out his pocket watch, "It's okay Jude. There's nothing we can do about it."

"But…!" Jude protested.

Ludger then opened his pocket watch and revealed it to the party. They saw that it was still moving normally, ticking as it moved. But it was moving very slowly. "My pact ends once the pocket watch stops moving. And as you can see, it's already moving slowly. I don't have a lot of time and there's nothing we can do to stop it." Ludger then looked up at his friends, "This is farewell…"

Jude looked defeated. Everything was already going so well with Elle's transformation undone and Origin saving fractured Milla. But they were out of cards and Ludger's pact could not be stopped. He hated that. It was always Ludger that was paying the price for everything! But he knew the more time he was in denial, the less time Ludger would have. He had to accept it… just like how he had to accept Milla leaving them a year ago.

Gaius stepped up first, his arms crossed on his chest with a menacing glare, "Ludger… when I first met you, I doubted whether you could do what needed to be done. I was proven wrong and I see now that you are strong. I will never forget what you have done here today."

Alvin ran a hand through his hair with a grin, "You wrapped up things almost too perfectly. Gotta say, I'm a little jealous."

"I'm going to write a story about this." Leia said, close to tears, "At least this way… we'll always remember this. I don't want to forget you Ludger."

It was Rowen next to speak and he kept his short, "Ludger, you need not worry about Elle. 'Milla' will look after her… and of course, we'll help to watch over her as well."

"We'll take good care of her." Elize said with a smile.

"We promise!" Teepo added.

Ludger nodded to all of this, a smile on his face as each of his friends gave their final words to him. Then he turned to Jude, the one person that he could almost consider a best friend. The one who always tried to help him but couldn't.

Jude had a lot of things he wanted to say. Perhaps too much even. So even though he had so many more things he wanted to tell Ludger, he just kept it short and simple. With a determined look, he said, "Ludger… it… it's been an honor knowing you. I'll never forget you."

Ludger gave a nod, a silent response. It was almost a mutual understanding with the two young men. Almost everyone was done with their goodbyes, but Ludger had two more people to speak to. Fractured Milla and Elle.

Ludger turned towards fractured Milla and just like Jude and Milla, it was like the whole world was in a separate dimension. But with time running out, they could not waste time. Fractured Milla decided she at least needed a proper talk with Ludger.

"Ludger… is there… really no other way?" Fractured Milla asked, "The pact… there must be something we can do… just like how you saved my life… maybe we can find a way to save yours?"

Ludger sadly shook his head, "Milla… I already knew what I was doing when I made the pact. As long as you, Elle and everyone else can live, then… it's fine with me. Besides, I'm not going to disappear or die. It might be a long time… maybe years… but I promise you and everyone… I'll come back."

Hearing Ludger's words, fractured Milla couldn't help but start to shed tears, "Ludger…."

Ludger reached out and held fractured Milla's hands, "Don't cry… I don't have any regrets about making the pact. When I'm gone, can you promise to look after Elle?"

"Yes… I will…" Fractured Milla said, nodding. Then she looked at Ludger in the eyes and uttered the words, "Ludger… I… I love you."

Silence. Most of the party had a hunch that there was a relationship between Ludger and fractured Milla, but there was never any definitive proof. So when they heard fractured Milla actually confess her feelings, they were not expecting it.

However Ludger knew of this. After all, he was the one that confessed to her first when he kissed her back at Drellin. "I know 'Milla'… I love you too…"

Ludger then leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. It was not a passionate one, it was just a brush on the lips. But the kiss spoke a thousand words, one that was intimate and contained all of Ludger's feelings. Fractured Milla blushed deep red but she was glad to finally confess her feelings. At least for now… this was their goodbye.

Ludger finally turned to the last person. The one person he cared for from the beginning and the one that he would sacrifice his life for. Elle.

Elle looked up at Ludger with visible tears in her eyes, "Ludger please… don't…. don't leave us! I promise… I promise I won't lie anymore… and… and I'll even eat my tomatoes!"

Ludger smiled and kneeled on one-knee, caressing her head, "I'm not going to leave you Elle. I'll just… be away for a short while. That's why you must listen to 'Milla' when I'm gone, okay?" Ludger then showed his pinky, "I promise you… I'll come back one day."

Elle looked at Ludger's pinky and remembered that she was the one who told Ludger that a promise wasn't really a promise unless they pinky-swear to it. So even as she cried, Elle rolled her pinky with Ludger's, forming a pinky swear.

"I… I'll never forget how you saved me." Elle sobbed and wiped away the tears from her eyes, "And just how good your cooking was." Elle then looked up at Ludger, "You promise you'll come back… because you made a pinky-swear so… so you better come back! Okay…? Okay?!"

Ludger was still looking down at Elle and gave a soft smile. Then to confirm the promise he made with Elle, he gave a nod. Ludger then looked at his pocket watch and saw that it was almost coming to a stop. It was barely moving. His time was almost up. So before the pact was completed and lose consciousness, he gave Elle one last gift. He took his pocket watch and strapped it around Elle's neck, just like how Jude had Milla's glass bead around his. Elle looked at Ludger's pocket watch and then back at Ludger. The two shared a smile.

With everything done, Ludger started humming the hymn of proof. The Kresnik family song, one that was composed by Milla Kresnik. Elle, fractured Milla and everyone just listened in silence as Ludger continued humming the beautiful melody. But then the moment finally came. Just as Ludger was about to finish the hymn of proof… the pocket watch stopped.

The pact was completed.

Everyone saw Ludger twitched and his knees buckled slowly. And as Ludger was slowly losing consciousness, his eyes landed on each of his friends.

Ludger saw Alvin first and smiled. '_I hope… you can one day succeed in forming a trade relationship with Elympios and Rieze Maxia. You can do it Alvin.'_

Ludger's eyes shifted to the next person, '_Leia… you've still got a long way before you become a reporter but at least… you've completed the first step. I hope… I can read one of your articles one day.'_

After that, Ludger was looking at Elize with Teepo, '_You're a good girl who's always trying to do what's right. You almost remind me of Jude. I hope that will never change about you. And Teepo as well.'_

Ludger then looked at Rowen, '_Rowen… you've always been someone I'd turn to for advice. You were like… the grandfather I never had. I hope that you and Gaius… will be able to maintain the relationship with Elympios and Rieze Maxia.'_

Ludger finally landed on his back and the whole party rushed to his side. He could hear voices clattering around him but he did not know who they belonged to. It was a mess. As he looked up, he remembered that was the last he saw of Muzet and Milla before they left the human realm.

'_Muzet… I never really understood you and sometimes, you scare me. But I'm still glad you helped us with your powers and to be a friend of yours. I hope you stay the way you are.'_ Ludger thought and then his thoughts shifted to Milla, '_Before I even met you, I've already heard a lot about you. Everyone missed you and I was wondering what kind of person you are. And when I met you, I knew that all the things I've heard about you were true. You're determined and strong-willed. The times when I just wanted to give up, your strength let me continue on forward. Milla… thank you.'_

Ludger was already losing consciousness but he managed to see Jude above him. He was applying healing artes on his chest but of course it wasn't doing much. '_You really are a do-gooder, Jude.' _Ludger thought, '_When we first met… I thought you were a little annoying with your questions but I then realized that's just who you are. You're so nice. You always try to do what's right and make sure that everybody is happy. When you learned about the Chromatus side-effects, you wanted to help… but you couldn't. I'm glad that you were willing to go out of your way to help me. Jude… thank you. I'm glad to have met you.'_

Ludger's time was almost up and he could barely keep his eyes open. He could hear all of his friends… Alvin, Leia, Rowen, Elize, Teepo, Jude… even Gaius, calling out to his name. But it was no use. He could not even smile or say anything to let his friends know that he was still with them. He could not even lift a finger. His time was at an end.

Finally just before Ludger's eyes finally closed, his sight landed on fractured Milla and Elle. Both were crying as they continuously called out his name. And with that, he finally managed to pull his strength and pull out a smile.

'_Elle… 'Milla'…'_ Ludger thought as his eyes finally shut, '_Seeing the two of you… before I go… isn't such a bad thing. If it means that the both of you… and everyone can live… I have no regrets… none at all. Elle… 'Milla'… please continue to live.'_

And with that… finally… Ludger Will Kresnik lost consciousness and entered a dark world, to remain in eternal darkness until one day, his pocket watch unseals the Chromatus.

Elle, fractured Milla, Jude and everyone else mourned for the loss of their friend, which came at the price of overcoming Origin's Trial. Ludger had given them all… a chance.

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the characters giving their farewells. Honestly I felt the game didn't do enough for Milla's farewell when she returned to the spirit realm as well as Ludger when he 'disappeared'. That's why I lengthened it a little with more.**


	38. EPILOGUE

**A/N: Well guys... it's finally here! The final chapter of the story: the Epilogue! I want to thank everyone... EVERYONE... who has kept up with this story from the beginning to the end. You have all been wonderful supporters of my work. There were some that came by from time to time but there were special ones who stuck with from a certain chapter that continued to review up to the very end. Those guys... you know who you are... you are the best.**  
**This will be the final response to all of you guys but I just wish to let you all know... THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY! I hope you all enjoyed it... and it's been a fun ride! Thank you everyone!**

**EternalKing: Yes... the feels... this chapter is to show all the characters what they're up to in the future. I hope you will like it! It's been a hell of a ride writing this story and I hope you enjoyed it**

**Riku Uzumaki: Well it depends on how you view it. Some might think death is better, some not. But yes, eternal slumber was the cost of the pact...**

**Gravenimage: Don't cry! You msut be strong!**

**RKF22: Yeah the game still had a lot to finish up and this chapter sort of goes into detail for it. You'll see what I mean**

**speedking535: I hope you enjoyed the feels. There will be some in this chapter as well! As for the bad ending, i originally wnted to write two endings for this story... a good and bad ending but in the end, I decided to stick with one ending. Maybe I'll write on in the near future? Who knows**

**U-Know Yunho: Don't cry...! You must... be strong!**

**Sorata Shioya: Damn... that must have enhanced your reading experience, to have that OST playing as you read the last chapter! Ughhhh**  
**-Aye, here you have it... the epilogue. I hope you'll like it!**

**Project AE Hachi-Roku: Well I hope you got your tissue box for this chapter as well! It's the ending to everything!**  
**-Yup... Fractured Milla finally gave the scene... and that kiss for a loved one!**  
**-No problem. I'm glad you were a faithful reader for this story and I thank you for keeping up with this story. Yup, in a sense this story does act like a manga/light novel for a different scenario for Xillia 2. That was the whole purpose on why I wrote this story.**  
**-You're welcome. I'm glad it helped you in return**

**SonicProdigy55: This is the end of the road mate... the final chapter. And no problem, I enjoyed writing this story so I'm glad you really liked this story.**  
**-You've followed this story since March? Well I'm glad you kept up with this story. Well I don't know if I can be called an artist but I'm just glad to brighten up the small Xillia community with this story. I hope this community can continue to grow with other good stories!**  
**-Ah yes... the romantic relationships, I admit I wasn't the best in writing... the action-scenes, i tried to do my best but expanding on the character quest was one of my intentions in writing the story. Some of the character quest (like Gaius) was so unsatisfactory that I just needed to expand it!**  
**-Here you go... the epilogue! I hope you hear your thoughts about it**

**Roxas Blaze: No problem! I'm really happy you think so highly of this story and I was happy to write it.**  
**-Yes I know what you mean. Milla in ToX2 left without really saying a goodbye and it just pissed me off... I mean, come on. That wasn't any goodbye, that was... just... ugh!**  
**-Again, no problem. After all, this whole story was to explore how the story would proceed if Fractured Milla could live alongside Milla.**  
**-In the game, I don't think Ludger can ever come back. He's completely disappeared. That's why I changed the rule of the Chromatus, so that I could come up with a better ending.**  
**-Well I do have another story that's currently ongoing. You can check out "A New Beginning" if you wish. BUT I do have another story planned so look forward to it!**  
**-Ah yes I saw the error. Thanks for pointing that out to me.**

**That Mysterious Reader: ...Right! As you said! That was some bullshit farewell. Hell, there was NO farewell from Milla, which I find did NOT make sense... I mean come on... you can't just fly off and not say a word to Jude... or anybody! That's why I wrote a proper farewell from Milla before she left the party**  
**-Well here's the epilogue, I hope you'll like it!**

**GroundZeroFirework: Don't cry! Don't cry! I'm just glad you stuck with the story until the very end! THank you for your support and staying with it up to the very end!**

**Guest: Thank you for your kind words. I hope this final chapter... the epilogue... will be touching for you.**

**Milonar: Stay with me! Your heart must be strong for this final chapter! Just one more! It's the final one, you can make it for just one more!**  
**-Yeah I know what you mean. I wanted ToX2 to have an ending like this... to have Fractured Milla alive. To have a happy ending. Hell I wish they actually made Ludger talk and not make him a silent protagonist. He would have been awesoem if he was involved in the skits! UGHHH! I WISH THAT SO MUCH!**  
**-Yeah in a sense Jude does have bad luck. Both Milla and Ludger are now gone...**

**Great fan-M: Thank you for your kind words. I'm glad you enjoyed this story until the very end! Ludger fought hard for the future he wanted and now comes the epilogue... to summarize what happens with the characters in the future!**

**Well that's it for response! Well guys... This is the final chapter of the story! No more updates! It ends all here! Everyone... once again... thank you all for everything! I hope this epilogue will satisfy everyone! NOW READ ON! And tell me what you think of the story as a whole... as well as what you think of this epilogue, the chapter that ends this story! Goodbye everyone!**

**EPILOGUE**

Doctor Jude Mathis waited patiently and took deep breaths, relaxing himself. He could hear the emcee calling the name of a researcher that made a discovery on the spirit climes of Rieze Maxia. Jude saw the researcher get up from his seat and climbed on the stage, accepting the award and giving a 'thank you' speech. When the researcher was done, everyone present in the hall gave a round of applause. After that, the researcher got off the stage and the emcee took over again.

Jude continued his deep breathing exercise until he felt a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Jude, relax a little. You're too tense." Balan pointed out with a laugh, "It's so unlike you."

Jude managed to chuckle although it was a nervous one, "I know but I just can't help it. I mean, we actually did it. Spyrite research and everything… we finally did it. I… I just…"

"I know how you feel Jude." Balan said with a smile, releasing his grip, "I mean, I'm as overjoyed as you are! To think that spyrix is finally being replaced by spyrite technology, it's just great! All our hard work is finally bearing fruit!" Balan sighed, "This is all thanks to Ludger. It's because of him that we learned to create spyrite by asking for the spirits cooperation. With that encounter with Maxwell's spyrite and all."

At the mention of Ludger, Jude grew depressed, "Ludger…"

"Now that I think about it… isn't today _that_ day? I guess you're headed over there once this is all over huh?"

Jude nodded, "Y-yeah... It's today."

"Oh, that's great! It's a wonderful way to-" Balan saw Jude looked sad and only then did he realize it was because he brought up the topic of Ludger, "Oh Jude, I'm sorry! With all the excitement, I just forgot… and…"

"It's okay…"

Balan still felt bad but from the looks on Jude's face, he felt it would make things worse. The two were silent then, clapping along with the other guests whenever the situation called for it.

Jude's eyes were on the stage but his mind was elsewhere, in particular to the event seven years ago. It was amazing how much time had passed since then but it felt like it was recently when his friend, Ludger Kresnik, had fallen into a deep sleep. And Milla had returned to the spirit realm. He lost two people who were important to him and that made him work harder in perfecting spyrite technology, so that he could save the world that Milla and Ludger sacrificed themselves for, and so that no more of his friends would ever disappear from his life. Two was already too much.

"…and finally, to be awarded the most prestigious award in the field of research and academics, the Howe Prize." The emcee paused to create suspense, although everyone in the hall already knew who would earn the Howe prize, "Doctor Jude Mathis! For developing and perfecting spyrite technology!"

Jude got up from his seat as a round of applause was given by the attending guests and fellow researchers. He climbed the small fleet of steps before he was on the stage and shook hands with the emcee as he was handed the Howe prize. He then faced the crowd of people before him.

"Doctor Jude Mathis was the head of spyrite research and has worked on it for eight years, immediately after the destruction of the schism!" The emcee announced, "It is thanks to his work that spyrite has replaced spyrix technology. Spyrite technology is now an everyday essential to the people of Elympios. And because spyrix is abolished, Elympios natural environment is slowly recovering. Doctor Jude Mathis, thank you for all your hard work!"

A large round of applause filled the hall, everyone clapping their hands. Jude stood there with an awkward smile, giving small waves at the people as he waited for the applause to die down. While he waited, he could see some of the guests attending had spyrites with them. Lesser spirits in the shape of animals were loitering around, completely comfortable. Since spyrites were basically using spirits, it was now normal to see people having a lesser spirit, their spyrite, as a pet. He was glad that spyrite technology was helping not only people but Elympios as well. As the emcee had mentioned, nature was flourishing all over Elympious. The highroads that used to lack any hint of vegetation were now filled with trees and grass. Spyrite technology was bringing great changes to Elympios.

When the clapping finally ended, Jude cleared his throat to speak, "I… I'm honored to be awarded the Howe prize. To be given an award of the highest caliber, I… I still can't believe it. But I don't deserve this award alone. Everyone on the team worked hard on spyrite and we suffered the hardships together." Jude then looked at the table where Balan and the rest of the research team were sitting. "Everyone, come on up! You all deserve this award!"

Balan and the rest of the spyrite research team got up from their seats and climbed the stage. Jude handed the Howe prize to Balan and shook his hand. Balan accepted the award and once more, a large round of applause was received. Jude, Balan and the spyrite research team stood on the stage, giving small waves at the people as they continued clapping.

The award ceremony ended shortly after that and the guests along with scholars soon left the vicinity. Not everyone left as some stayed behind, chatting with fellow researchers and scholars. Jude was alone again and decided he should head home. There was still time before he had to attend another event. An event he couldn't afford to miss.

"Doctor Mathis, are you free? Mind if I ask you a few questions for the Daily Trigleph?" A female voice asked from behind.

Jude was waiting for that. This was a huge event so no doubt the Daily Trigleph would send a reporter to write about the event. Jude turned to face the reporter and answer her questions. Then he saw who it was.

"Leia?!"

Leia grinned and made a peace sign, "Leia Rolando, chief editor of the Daily Trigleph. So… shall we start the interview?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The interview only lasted for a couple of minutes and during the whole thing, Jude was impressed with how Leia managed herself. She was a complete professional, asking the relevant questions without going off topic. He knew that she was now the chief editor of the Daily Trigleph but this was the first time in seven years he was seeing her on the job.

In these seven years, both Jude and Leia really grew up. Jude finally finished his spyrite research and spyrite technology was now being used by the masses. Spyrix was abolished and thanks to that, nature in Elympios was being restored. Leia also worked hard at her job and despite some mishaps and errors, she quickly earned promotions until she became the youngest chief editor of the Daily Trigleph.

But Leia's difference was not only on her career. While Jude looked almost the same and still wore the similar lab coat, Leia's appearance had a slight change. For one, she no longer tied her hair and let her hair loose, reaching down her shoulders. She now wore glasses, probably because of her job. But her outfit was still quite similar to seven years ago except that she no longer wore shorts. They were replaced with long pants.

Leia finished writing down on her little notepad what Jude said a few seconds ago and released a heavy sigh, "And… done! That takes care of the interview."

"I'm surprised you'd actually come personally just to get a story about this. I thought you'd just send a reporter." Jude said honestly.

Leia pouted, "Of course I'd come! The highlight of the award ceremony was about spyrite technology! And receive the Howe prize, how can I not come? It's such a juicy story. And you're a childhood friend… so if anything, YOU are the mean one for thinking that I wouldn't come."

The two shared a short laugh and took the opportunity to catch up. Leia shared some hilarious stories about her workplace while Jude told her about what he was up to.

"I still just can't get used to seeing all these… sparkly little spirits in Elympios though." Leia remarked, "With spyrite, it's like almost everyone got a pet."

Jude snickered, "You'll get used to it."

"Really though… I'm glad you finally did it." Leia said with a soft smile, "I guess the time Milla bought for you… for all of us… it gave us a chance."

Jude nodded, "Yeah… but it's not just Milla. Ludger bought time for us as well. If it wasn't for him, not just Elympios but Rieze Maxia as well… the whole human realm would have disappeared."

Leia looked at the "It's already been seven years huh…? At least we've seen Milla and Muzet from time to time… but Ludger…"

A depressing atmosphere filled the air between Jude and Leia. Ever since spyrite technology got closer to perfection, Milla and Muzet managed to visit the human realm on rare occasions. So it wasn't like Jude and the others have not seen the two Great Spirits in seven years. But Ludger have not awakened at all since he made the pact with his pocket watch. Everyone missed him greatly.

"Hey, why are you two acting so gloomy?" A cheerful voice asked, "I thought Jude would be all happy, getting the Howe prize and all."

Jude recognized the voice and turned to his side. There stood a young teenage girl with brownish-yellow hair tied into a pig tail.

"Elle? What're you doing here?" Jude asked with surprise. He was not expected the girl to be here.

"Leia asked me to accompany her to the event." Elle answered, "Besides it's been a while since we last saw each other. Thought I'd see how you were doing."

Jude eyed the young girl and saw that her outfit was almost identical to Ludger with some variation. She was almost the splitting image of Ludger, except of course the different hair. But the eyes were the exact same.

And while Jude and Elle were focused on each other, Leia took out her GHS and texted someone.

"Wow… you've really grown up Elle. I hardly recognize you." Jude exclaimed.

Elle grinned, "That's right! I'm even working part-time now too."

"That's great!"

"Looks like we all have a lot to talk about. How about we get lunch?" Leia suggested, "I know a great place in Triglpeh. And it's my treat too."

Elle pumped her fists in excitement, "Alright Leia!" Jude simply laughed and agreed to go for lunch. He was famished.

So the three of them left the ceremonial hall and walked through the streets of Elympios with Leia leading the way. Just like in the award ceremony earlier, almost everyone in Elympios now had a little spyrite following them. The spirits were mostly animal-like, ranging from the shape of a dog to the largest one being like a wolf. These were all still lesser spirits after all. It was still tough to garner to cooperation of a Great Spirit but it was possible and only large corporations needed them.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived.

"Here we are!" Leia declared at the front of the restaurant.

Elle looked at the name of the restaurant, "Wow! You're treating us here?!"

"Are you sure this is okay Leia? Isn't this place expensive?" Jude asked. The restaurant in front of them was a high-class place, certainly a place that Jude could not afford to go to.

Leia waved off Jude's worries, "It's fine, it's fine! Now come on."

Leia pushed open the doors with Jude and Elle following her. Inside, the restaurant was practically full. The whole place was beautifully decorated, the floor practically shining and customers sat on fancy tables with beautiful cutlery. Leia spoke with the maitre d'hôtel about her reservation and the maitre simply nodded and gestured for the trio to follow him. They were led to a table but someone was already there, waiting for them.

"Alvin!" Elle and Jude called out simultaneously.

"Hey guys… took you long enough." Alvin greeted with a wink.

"What're you doing here?" Jude asked the former mercenary.

"What do you mean? Who do you think the one's treating for lunch? You didn't actually think Leia could afford eating here do you? Or the _connections_ to reserve a place on such short notice. Then again, I can't refuse if it's a request from Leia."

Jude chuckled, "You guys have been married for what… four years now?"

Alvin just nodded. Elle looked at Alvin and Leia's hand and both had a similar ring on their fourth finger.

Elle took a sit and changed the subject, "So you're treating us then Alvin?" Jude took a seat next to Elle.

"That's right. And don't worry about it the price. For the past seven years, the business I and Yurgen set up has really flourished and we've already got a couple of establishments set up in Elympios and Rieze Maxia. So just get whatever you guys want, I can afford it."

"And gald isn't the only thing that Alvin's business is doing," Leia started saying, "Through him, Rieze Maxia's market and Elympios business outlets are establishing trade relations with each other. Alvin and Yurgen's business is acting as the middle man so thanks to that, people from both countries are really starting to understand one another."

Alvin winked, "And that's because I'm an Elympion that's lived in Rieze Maxia for twenty years. It's natural. My business expands and people from both sides now understand the culture of the other… I'd say everybody wins."

Leia was not done though, "Also… there's a rumor going on that Chancellor Marcia is going to select the first ambassador for Elympios to send to Rieze Maxia... and that Alvin's probably the one's she's going to select."

"It's just a rumor though." Alvin said calmly, "But if it's true, it makes sense that she'd ask me to. Now that I'm a guy of influence in Elympios and I've lived a fair share of my life in Rieze Maxia, I'm the guy that understands Rieze Maxia culture the most. Still, it's just a rumor. Probably nothing."

"Wow… an ambassador? That's really great if it's true!" Jude said. He was genuinely happy that his friends were really doing well with their lives.

"It's just a rumor kid. And what about you? I heard you got the Howe prize thanks to perfecting spyrite technology." Alvin countered, hoping to switch the topic.

But Jude did not have a chance to make a response as the waiters arrived with their food, placing them on the table. The topic was over and they started having their lunch with the casual small-talk. They were halfway through their lunch when Elle remembered something.

"Oh, are you guys coming over later?" Elle asked the others, "It's the seventh anniversary after all."

Jude, Alvin and Leia answered without missing a beat, "Yeah. You can count on it."

Elle had a wide grin on her face, delighted at the response.

**Skit: Getting old  
Present: Jude, Alvin, Leia &amp; Elle**

**Jude: Wow, the food here's really great.**

**Alvin: Of course. I wouldn't treat you to anything less kid. **

**Leia: It's great right? What do you think Elle?**

**Elle: *Stares at Jude***

**Leia: Elle? What're you looking at?**

**Elle: It looks like… Jude's hairline is thinning.**

**Jude: W-what? *Worried* That's not true… is it?**

**Alvin: Now that Elle mentioned it… it IS sorta receding, isn't it?**

**Leia: I dunno… looks the same to me.**

**Jude: This can't be happening. I mean, I guess I have been under a lot of stress when developing spyrite, but I'm too young to be balding. *Panics* Oh no… what do I do…? Oh! Leia! You gotta know some hair products to help right? **

**Leia: Jude, calm down…**

**Alvin: Yeah, this was bound to happen. You with all that stress… you're like what, 28 now?**

**Jude: I'm just 23!**

**Alvin: Ah… well… look in the bright side kid. A receding hairline just means you're now an adult. It's something to show for.**

**Jude: *Crying***

**Elle: *Whispers to Leia* I was just joking about the hairline…**

**Leia: *Laughs nervously***

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Marksburg, King Gaius had to deal with a barrage of questions by nosy reporters but he calmly answered their questions until they were satisfied. This lasted for quite a while but when they were done, they finally left the King alone. Finally everything was over. It was safe to say that the first meeting of the Rieze Maxian National Assembly was a success.

The Rieze Maxian National Assembly building was located in Marksburg so that it could create a fair chance for representatives from Rashugal and Auj Oule. It was best to reduce tensions as a nation so this was the decision that the leaders of Rieze Maxia came to.

"That was an excellent speech you made at the Assembly. But I've come to expect no less from a man such as yourself." A woman's voice praised.

Gaius knew who it was as he turned to the source of the voice. The woman was accompanied by two bodyguards, "Chancellor Marcia… you were in the Assembly?"

Marcia nodded.

"I assume it was Rowen who granted you permission to attend the Assembly as a guest." Gaius guessed.

Marcia said nothing but the look on her face, Gaius got his answer.

"So what did you think of the first meeting of the Assembly?"

Marcia smiled, "It is definitely essential for any nation to have and I believe Rieze Maxia will grow with the Assembly now established. But then again, I never had any doubts of your leadership. And with Rowen assisting you, my worries are perhaps unwarranted."

Gaius nodded and looked at the busy streets, "Seven years have passed since Rieze Maxia and Elympios officially formed a peaceful relationship. I believe the two nations have benefited from this partnership. And I believe the people of the two nations now truly accept one another"

"Indeed. There were hatred on both sides and the peace accord suffered considerable setbacks. But I am glad that the two nations can now work together in peace." Marcia replied.

Both Marcia and Gaius looked at the busy streets of Marksburg. They saw a Rieze Maxian merchant happily dealing with an Elympios customer. Then nearby they saw a group of young adults, a mixture of Elympios and Rieze Maxians, chattering amongst themselves and laughing. The people on both sides were finally accepting one another. Elympions accepted the theory of spirits and mana while Rieze Maxians were fine with the idea of Elympios having no mana-lobes and completely depended on spyrites. A mutual understanding. A vision that Gaius, Rowen and Marcia worked hard to create.

"Now then, I shall take my leave." Marcia said to Gaius, "Let us continue to maintain this thriving relationship between our two nations."

Gaius turned towards Marcia and offered his hand, "To both Rieze Maxia and Elympios."

Marcia shook Gaius's hand and felt a firm grip from the King. After that, Marcia made her leave and her two bodyguards followed. Once again, King Gaius was alone. But he was not alone for long.

Rowen, prime minister of Rieze Maxia and right-hand man to King Gaius, made his appearance. "It is safe to say that the Assembly was a success, was it not?" Rowen said with a smile.

Gaius looked at Rowen and nodded. Rowen still looked the same as he was seven years ago and was now 70 years of age. His mind was still alert and his tongue as sharp as ever. The only notable change was his choice of attire, switching from a dark-blue tailcoat to a fancy grey one. He claimed that the change fit with his old age.

"Yes, the Assembly was a success." Gaius said and waited for Rowen to speak. But when he did not, Gaius asked, "Rowen… you were the one who invited Chancellor Marcia as a guest, didn't you?"

Rowen played dumb, "My, whatever do you mean? I'm in my seventies now and my memory is not as sharp as it once was."

Gaius narrowed his eyes and swiftly drew out his katana and attacked Rowen. Despite his age, Rowen still managed to react and side-stepped the attack.

"You may be in your seventies, but you're still alert as ever I see." Gaius remarked.

Rowen fixed his glasses and laughed, "Ho, ho… it is unsightly for a King to tease an old man. Let us pray that no one saw such a scandal."

The two shared a short laugh and walked together, enjoying the sights of Marksburg. The two ended up at the Marksburg harbor on the side of Rieze Maxia, staring at the open ocean before them.

Rowen turned to the King, "By the way Gaius, will you be attending tonight?"

"Tonight?" Gaius was confused. He was unaware of any events that he had to attend that night.

Rowen figured as much, "Yes. It's _that_ night. The anniversary."

Only then did Gaius realize what day it was. "It's today? I've completely forgotten about it."

"Ho, ho, ho… even at my old age, my memory still serves me well." Rowen teased, "Did miss Leia not inform you of tonight? She did mention she tried to reach your GHS but…"

Gaius handed Rowen his GHS and the old man inspected it. After a few clicks on the GHS, Rowen saw that Gaius had at least ten missed calls from Leia. Rowen glared at Gaius and the King had a faint blush on his face.

"I… am still not comfortable with operating a GHS." Gaius admitted. As much as he tried to remain cool, Rowen could not help but laugh.

"No worries. I expected you to have forgotten about tonight… which is why I took it upon myself to remind you personally." Rowen said with a respectful bow, "Also I was told that your sister will be coming tonight."

"Karla?"

Rowen nodded, "Yes. I believe she wanted to show you the book she wrote. The biography of one known as Erston Outway."

Gaius released a small chuckle, "Then I look forward to tonight."

Rowen nodded with a smile. He couldn't agree more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…And don't forget that you have to submit your homework tomorrow. Class dismissed!" A 20 year old Elize Lutus said to her class.

The class erupted with laughter and the young students scrambled to pack their bags and leave the class. Elize sat behind the teacher's desk, watching the young children exiting the class one by one. Watching such a scene, she remembered when she was still an innocent child, only that she had a different childhood. She had a difficult beginning but that just made her who she was today. And she had her friends to thank for that.

When the classroom was finally empty, Elize got up and made her way towards the staffroom. While walking through the school corridor, students would greet her and she'd return the greeting. Since she was so kind and pretty, she was really popular with the students at the school.

Elize gathered her things at the staffroom and decided she was done for the day. "I guess I should head back home."

Elize worked at Sharilton's elementary school. Since she was so passionate about teaching and because she herself did not attend school until much later, she wanted to make sure children were taught properly and given the right education. That was why she became a teacher.

Elize finally arrived home, which was still Sharil manor. Driselle insisted that Elize continued to live with her and Elize accepted Driselle's generous offer. The moment Elize opened the door, she was greeted immediately by Teepo.

"Elly!" Teepo cried out happily, flying right into Elize's face, "Oh I've missed you so much! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you? Why can't you just bring me along to school?"

"You know why Teepo," Elize retorted, "An adult can't bring a doll out in public. Especially a teacher. That'd be… well…"

"Aw… but… but… you're fine with bringing me along when it's with Leia or Jude or anyone from the old gang." Teepo whined.

"Th-they're different. Jude and the others… are special. They're all my friends so they understand."

Teepo grinned, "Well I've been waiting for you for hours so now you've got to make it up to me!"

Elize was more than happy to oblige. She played with her favorite doll and stretched its skin, something that everyone loved doing with Teepo. It was only in the comfort of privacy when Elize could revert to how she truly is. She enjoyed playing with Teepo, even when she was an adult. At the elementary school, she had to act as a dignified adult so here, in the privacy of the manor, she could be how she really is.

While Elize was playing with Teepo, Driselle appeared from her private study. Driselle still looked the same and despite the stress of the work of being a lord, she still maintained her fair complexion.

"Elize, you're back." Driselle said, watching Elize wrestling with Teepo.

"I'm home!" Elize replied as she tried to pull Teepo off of her.

Driselle sighed, "Well shall we make a move? Today's _that _day and it's going to take a few hours to get to Elympios from Sharilton. Then we need to catch a train to Drellin."

"Oh, you're finished with work already?"

"The work of a Lord is never done." Driselle said with a laugh, "Honestly I wonder how my late brother managed to deal with all of this. But today's a special occasion and I just… not think about work. Now let's go."

Driselle went for the door and Elize followed with Teepo floating behind her. She normally left Teepo at home now that she was a 20 year old but today was a special occasion. And there was no way Teepo would miss tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A short distance away from Nia Khera was Milla's shrine and at the moment, Ivar, Milla's personal handmaid, was busy keeping the place spotless. Even though the shrine was no longer used ever since Milla truly became Maxwell eight years ago, Ivar still maintained the shrine. He's remained in Nia Khera ever since the incident seven years ago with the fractured Milla, staying loyal to his cause. To protect Nia Khera while Milla was away.

Ivar just dusting away the cobwebs when he felt familiar yet powerful auras enter the shrine. And it wasn't just a single aura but there were two of them. Even without looking up at them, Ivar immediately stopped whatever he was doing and kneeled before the two.

"I am ready to serve." Ivar said.

The woman before Ivar was impressed. He was now much more dignified and carried himself with care. "Ivar, thank you for greeting us."

"My… he's so much more obedient than he was last year." Muzet said with a giggle, "Don't you think so Milla?"

Milla simply nodded, saying nothing more.

"Lady Milla… I assume you're here because today's _the_ anniversary." Ivar said, "Do you need me to escort you to Elympios?"

Milla shook her head, "There is no need for that. I know my way there, and I doubt Elympios would have changed much in the span of a year. Thank you for the offer." Milla paused for a moment and smiled, "And it's good to see you again Ivar."

Milla walked past Ivar with Muzet floating past him, exiting the shrine. Ivar turned around and prostrated before the two Great Spirits, giving thanks to them before he returned to cleaning the shrine. This was his duty, as the handmaid of Milla Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits. No others was a more loyal servant to Maxwell than him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In these seven years, the Spirius Corporation was now a more commercial organization rather than one that focused on Origin's Trial and the Kresnik family. For one, the trained agents now acted as Elympios elite military units as it was a waste to not use them so Spirius offered to work with the government. And it helped strengthen Elympios economic power with its influence and assets. The only department that still focused on the Kresnik lineage was the Department of Dimensional affairs, a department that remained after the end of Origin's Trial.

Even though President Bakur was gone, Vera still served as the secretary of the President. And since Ludger was the current president but unavailable, someone else was the President of the Spirius Corporation… someone that was close to Ludger.

Vera checked her watch and saw that office hours were already over. She looked at the person behind the CEO desk and said, "You can let me handle the rest 'Milla'. Today's the anniversary right? You should get going."

Fractured Milla sighed, "I've still got so much to do. It won't feel right to just dump it all on you."

At that point, the door to the office burst open and Nova came in. "Don't worry about it 'Milla'! I'll stay behind and help my sister with the paperwork so you just go on ahead."

"Nova…"

Vera rolled her eyes, "What're you even doing here Nova? You're in marketing department aren't you? You shouldn't be here."

"Aw, don't be such a spoilsport sis!" Nova retorted with a laugh, "Besides I'm done with work so what I do after that my own business. Besides it'll take you forever if you work on this alone, right? You should be glad I'm offering to help. Now hurry up and get me something to do."

Fractured Milla watched the two sisters argue with one another, smiling at the sight. After what happened seven years ago, Nova quit her job at her workplace and Vera found a job for her sister in Spirius. Nova was now an employee of Spirius for seven years now.

As for fractured Milla, she was working as the President of Spirius until Ludger would return to continue for the job. After all, Bisley did name Ludger as the Vice-President before he left. Since fractured Milla was the President until Ludger's return, she needed to have the image of a President. That's why she was currently wearing a business suit with a skirt. But now that working hours were over, she could shred the uncomfortable outfit. She had installed a wardrobe in the office so she switched her business suit into her old and familiar outfit. The one she wore when she first met Ludger and Elle.

"Nova… Vera… thanks." Fractured Milla said before she left the private office of the President.

Vera simply nodded and returned to her work.

"Come on sis! Give me something to work on!" Nova complained.

"Fine, fine… here, help me fill this up."

Nova grinned happily as she took the sheet of paper and proceeded to work on it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fractured Milla exited the Spirius building and looked up at the sky. It was almost dusk and she had to hurry. Today was _the_ day. She could not afford to be late. She quickened her pace but she only took a mere three steps forward when she saw three familiar figures in front of her. There was a fourth as well but fractured Milla was living with her so she saw her regularly.

Alvin, Leia, Jude along with Elle was all waiting for her.

"Just finished another busy day 'Milla'?" Alvin said with a wink.

Fractured Milla was not expecting this, "You guys… were waiting for me?"

Leia nodded, "Well we figured that we'd catch you here. Besides we're all headed in the same direction so why not, right?"

"Shall we head to Trigleph's station together?" Jude offered.

"It's almost like the good ol' times, right 'Milla'?" Elle proclaimed with excitement.

Fractured Milla thought about it, the good old times that is. So much have changed over the past seven years. After Origin's Trial, Exodus fell apart so Elympios and Rieze Maxia's relationship flourished. Spyrite was now common use in Elympios and replaced spyrix technology completely. Recently Gaius and Rowen managed to establish the first Rieze Maxian National Assembly. As for Elize, Leia and Alvin, they all progressed well in their respective careers. And of course, she was the current President of Spirius. Yes it was nice to be with everyone, like the good old times but at the same time, a lot had changed.

A soft smile grew on fractured Milla, "Yeah… good ol' times… well, let's go everyone."

The walk from the Spirius building to Trigleph's central station wasn't a long one but it was enough for fractured Milla to know what Alvin and Leia had been up to. They do not often meet, even though both Alvin and Leia lived in Trigleph. Jude was the only one from the party seven years ago that regularly met up with fractured Milla. And that was because he constantly visited Ludger at Elle and fractured Milla's home.

Once inside Trigleph's central station, the small group found another surprise. It was almost like they planned it all because the rest of the party was waiting for them. Gaius, Rowen, Elize, Teepo, Milla and Muzet… and that's not all. With them were Driselle, Balan and even Karla. All of them were here for the anniversary. There seemed to be an awkward tension between Gaius and Karla though.

"Well, now isn't this a surprise." Alvin remarked with a grin, "I didn't expect to find you guys waiting here."

"We weren't." Gaius answered, "We were all on our own, making our way to Drellin when we all met up at the same time over here. It was then that we decided to wait for the rest of you."

"It's good to see you all." Elize said to Jude and his entourage.

To emphasize that, Teepo flew in and swallowed Jude's face whole, marking a familiar scene from all those years ago.

The group took this short moment in time to catch up with everyone, in particular with the ones living in Elympios to the ones in Rieze Maxia. In the present time, Jude, fractured Milla, Elle, Alvin, Leia and Balan were living in Elympios while Gaius, Rowen and Elize, Driselle lived in Rieze Maxia.

Muzet on the other hand was busy staring at the cute little spyrites that were sparkling. She was busy chasing one when Gaius stopped her.

"You're here." Fractured Milla said to Milla, "It's nice to see you again."

The Lord of Spirits smiled at her other-self, "I wouldn't miss this day for the world… in a sense."

While Milla could not live in the human realm as she was the Lord of Spirits, she could still visit for a day on rare occasions along with Muzet. And every anniversary, she always made sure she would come. But now that Jude had completed spyrite and Elympios was no longer using spyrix, Milla could probably visit the human realm in a regular fashion.

When Jude finally pulled Teepo off of him, his eyes landed on Milla. And she was looking right back at him. One year had passed since the two had seen each other.

"Milla…" Jude called out but did not know what else to say. He was just too happy to see her again.

Milla smiled, "Jude… I'm glad you're still the same."

"Hey Milla, have you heard?" Alvin called out to the Lord of Spirits, "Jude's perfected spyrite in the last year. Thanks to him, spyrix is abolished and spyrite is commonplace now. Nature's finally flourishing in Elympios and spirits won't be harmed anymore over here."

"That's right!" Leia added in, "Jude finally did it Milla! He's perfected spyrite."

Milla nodded, "Yes I can tell when I felt that less mana was being absorbed to feed spyrix use." Milla then looked at Jude, "I always knew he could do it. It was exactly why I gave him the time he needed."

Everyone looked at Jude. Thanks to his research, he has paved a way for Elympios to work together with spirits… just like Rieze Maxia.

Milla then grinned, "Now that spyrix is no longer in use, mana should not be a problem to Elympios. I believe I can visit the human realm much more often now."

Upon hearing that, Jude was delighted. While Milla could never live alongside with him, he was happy enough to at least still see Milla from time to time.

Rowen stroked his beard and said to Milla, "I must admit, it is wonderful to see you always appear on the anniversary."

Milla turned to Rowen, "It is the one day that I will always come. It is not just to see all of you, my dear friends… but to pay respects to Ludger. If not for him, we would have failed Origin's Trial."

Gaius couldn't agree more, "Yes. He is the man that sacrificed his whole being so that the rest could live. He is a much stronger person than I originally gave him credit for."

The party grew silent at that, remembering the event at the Land of Canaan. It was the last time they saw of Ludger as he gave his farewell. Everyone grew attached to Ludger, even if they only knew him for a few months.

Feeling the gloomy atmosphere emanating from the party, Elle clapped her hands together, grabbing the party's attention.

"Come on everyone!" Elle rallied her friends, "We still need to get the train to Drellin! Let's go!"

Seeing Elle, the girl who was most attached to Ludger acting strong, he felt the others had no right to be depressed. "Elle's right. From Drellin, we still need to cross Catamar Heights before we reach Lake Epsilla. The train's about to leave so let's hurry."

After everyone purchased their tickets, they entered the train and the train left shortly after. During the journey, the party could see trees and plants growing on the land. Previously the area was a barren-land with no hints of any life form other than monsters. But now, things were beginning to change. Milla especially was happy to see this.

After a short moment, the party finally arrived in Drellin. As they walked out of the train station, Milla, Muzet and the ones who lived in Rieze Maxia were amazed at the sight. In the center of Drellin, there was a fountain with sparkling clean water and surrounding Drellin were several beautiful trees. The ground was now covered with grass instead of sand. It was like Drellin was born anew.

"It is almost like that fractured dimension we saw…" Rowen said. By that, he meant the dimension where they met Victor.

"I am impressed." Gaius honestly said, "To think spyrite could change Elympios this much in such a short time. It was still barren the last time I visited."

Milla nodded, "Yes. I'm glad to see Jude's work result in this."

"Come on everybody." Alvin urged, "You guys can enjoy Drellin's sight the next time but for now… we're here for another reason right?"

Alvin's reminder of why they were here brought everyone to attention so they quickly made a move for Catamar heights.

**Skit: Gaius bakes  
Present: Jude, Milla, fractured Milla, Elle, Alvin, Leia, Gaius, Rowen &amp; Karla**

**Fractured Milla: There's still so much to do…**

**Leia: 'Milla', what do you mean?**

**Fractured Milla: I've still got food to cook for you guys. Normally I'd make the dinner preparations before I left for work but I completely forgot about that.**

**Gaius: Fear not. We will all lend a hand.**

**Rowen: Indeed. We might not look like it, but we do have experience in the kitchen. You cannot imagine the times Gaius has spent in the kitchen baking sweets for Elle.**

**Elle: Oh yeah! They were delicious!**

**Alvin: So… Gaius… bakes?**

**Rowen: Indeed he does. I'm guessing he does it to remember the times he could have done so for his sister. Elle probably just keeps reminding Gaius of her.**

**Jude: That's nice of you Gaius.**

**Milla: I agree. He is still the King of Rieze Maxia, but deep down, he still wants to dote on his little sister like how a brother would. **

**Karla. *Softly* Erston…**

**Gaius: *Draws out his katana* I don't believe you're suitable to be my right-hand man Rowen. Not when you spill out secrets of your King!**

**Rowen: Ho, ho, ho… why Gaius, are you blushing?**

***Gaius chases Rowen***

**Leia: So Gaius still hides his embarrassment by chasing Rowen huh?**

XXXXXXXXX

The party was now halfway through Catamar heights and each one of them was reminiscing about the past with Ludger. They remembered how they each first met Ludger, their first impressions up to the final battle at the Land of Canaan and his final farewell. Now they were on their way to see him at Lake Epsilla.

The reason why the party was on their way to Lake Epsilla was because that was where fractured Milla and Elle lived. And of course, that was where Ludger was. They put him on a bed in his room, much like his apartment, and he continues to lie there for the past seven years. The whole point of the anniversary was for the party to gather and visit Ludger, paying their respects to him with high hopes that he would wake up. But of course for seven years, Ludger's eyes remained shut. This was now the seventh anniversary.

When the group finally arrived at Lake Epsilla, it looked exactly like the one in the fractured dimension when they met Victor. The lake was beautiful, with crystal clear water and plants that decorated the shore. And just nearby was the house where fractured Milla and Elle lived: a splitting image of the house Victor had.

Leia was mesmerized at the beauty of the lake. The last time the party visited, the lake was still dried up. "It's beautiful…"

The party took the time to admire the sight. But it was Elize that first noticed something odd.

"Hey, who's that over there?" Elize asked and pointed at the figure standing by the lake.

Teepo narrowed his eyes and yelped, "Hey! There's someone by the lake!"

"Who could that be, I wonder." Rowen wondered whilst stroking his beard.

Everyone looked at the mysterious figure but could not make out who it was. Firstly the person was staring at the lake so his back was facing the group. Also the sun was setting so even if he was facing the group, his shadow would be blocking his features.

Then the man turned around and some of his features were visible. And the party all gasped.

The mysterious figure saw the party in the distance and started walking towards the party. There was no mistaking it. The way he walked, his hair, outfit and everything about him was similar. The man looked like Ludger.

"Is… is that really him?"

No one knew what to say. Even Milla, who was normally calm and composed, was speechless. The closer the unknown person got, the more they could see his features. It really was Ludger. He was up and walking. This was not an illusion.

Then he started humming the hymn of proof. This person… was definitely Ludger.

The hymn of proof. Everyone remembered Ludger humming that tune before he closed his eyes. The melody that passed down in the Kresnik clan. A family tune. It was a song that was sung for longing to see someone.

Ludger finally stood before the party but no one said a word. Everyone just stared at Ludger. And Ludger stared back at them, his green emerald eyes never blinking. In the palm of his left was his pocket watch, ticking like how it did when he was alive. When he formed the pact seven years ago, Ludger's pocket watch stopped working, signifying Ludger's "death". But here it was, working again.

Finally Ludger opened his mouth and he spoke three simple words.

"I'm back…" Ludger said softly.

Elle could not believe her eyes. She was wondering if this was all a dream but Ludger's voice… there was no mistaking it. It really was him!

"Ludger…?" Elle spoke, her voice shaky and close to tears, "Is… is that really you?"

Ludger nodded. He had a soft smile… a smile that Elle had not seen was seven years

A tear rolled down Elle's cheek as she took a step towards Ludger, "How… how come you're here?"

Ludger closed the gap between Elle, walking towards her. In the past, Ludger had to kneel down to get to her eye level but now, Elle was a teenage girl. She was still shorter than Ludger but Ludger didn't have to kneel anymore.

At this point, Elle's eyes and cheeks were filled with tears as she waited for Ludger to respond. And finally, he did.

"It's because I promised you, didn't I?" Ludger said gently, "I promised… that I'll always be with you."

Elle remembered that. She remembered it clearly. Seven years ago, as Elle begged Ludger to not go away and stay with everyone, he promised Elle that he was not leaving. He then said that he would always be with her. She thought it was just a blind promise but now… she knew… he meant it!

"Ludger….!" Elle cried out before she ran in and hugged Ludger. And Ludger held her back, feeling his chest drenched by Elle's tears.

Elle continued sobbing into Ludger's chest but Ludger could feel everyone's eyes on him. And he looked up and saw who he was looking for. Fractured Milla. She was still in this world.

"Ludger… it's… it's really you…" Fractured Milla struggled to say. Her voice was breaking as she choked back her tears.

Ludger smiled and offered his left arm, "It's not complete until you're with us 'Milla'."

Elle turned around, wiping away her tears, "Yeah 'Milla'! Come on… we're a family again!"

Fractured Milla wiped her tears away and smiled as she ran in and lunged herself at Ludger, wrapping her arms around Ludger's body. Elle also did the same as the three enjoyed a reunion. A hug between a small family of three. Finally after seven long years, everyone was together.

Jude watched the whole thing with a happy smile, still unable to believe that Ludger actually woke up after seven long years. Chronos said that no human had ever woken up after forming the pact but Ludger did. His friend was back!

Leia and Elize were already in tears from watching the tearful reunion and couldn't hold themselves back any longer, rushing in hugged Ludger as well. Ludger laughed aloud and returned the hug. Jude also moved in but he walked instead.

Ludger saw Jude coming and said "Thanks for waiting…"

Jude shook his head and smiled, "I'm glad you're back Ludger…"

While Jude, Leia and Elize were all together with Ludger, Elle and fractured Milla, the rest just stood where they were and enjoyed watching the tearful reunion. Gaius, Rowen, Alvin, Milla, Muzet… as well as Balan and Karla… they were all glad that Ludger was back.

"I'm glad that I managed to live this long to see a dear friend return to us." Rowen said with a sigh.

Gaius simply nodded, not saying a word. He just wanted to enjoy the sight.

Milla finally approached Ludger and Ludger looked at the Lord of Spirits. She nodded towards Ludger, "Welcome back… Ludger Kresnik. I'm glad you're back with us."

Ludger nodded, "Yeah… I'm back."

After a long hearty and tearful reunion, the party finally started making their way towards the house by Lake Epsilla. This was the house that Ludger would live with Elle and fractured Milla, an identical version to Victor did in the fractured dimension.

Ludger remembered back to the times when he was surrounded in the darkness of the world. Everything was empty. Silence. But through it all, he had no regrets. Because he did all of this for his precious friends. And for the two he loved. Elle and fractured Milla. Ludger smiled at the thought. Yes, he had no regrets from the moment he lunged in to save fractured Milla from the pit. He had no regrets as he suffered the pain of the Chromatus side-effects to keep fractured Milla in this world. Everything was worth it.

Everything… was worth it. Because throughout it all… it was his choice.

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N: Well guys... that's it! I hope you liked this epilogue and the story as a whole. I just wanted to say that I hope you guys will give my other story "A New Beginning" a shot. It's a story that I'm going to give my 100% focus on now! If not, then thanks for reading this story.  
To those who read my other story, I'll see you there! GOODBYE EVERYONE**


End file.
